


Last Colombine

by Graffias



Series: Fragole e Champagne [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 152,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water Diamond è un’isola di un mondo parallelo al nostro, ricca di fascino e traboccante romanticismo grazie alle sue tradizioni e leggende; tra le altre cose che attirano i turisti presso questi lidi ci sono proprio gli stessi abitanti, perché alati.<br/>Quando il re dell’isola lancerà una strana sfida ai suoi tre figli per scegliere chi sarà l’erede al trono, inizieranno una serie di eventi che riporteranno su questa terra l’ultima discendente della leggendaria Colombine.<br/>Peccato che lei non sia per nulla come Colombine, almeno all’apparenza.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>A Inessa, perché così sarà costretta a leggerla (questa battuta la capiranno in quattro gatti).</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it fra il 18-08-2010 e il 21-09-2010.

  
_A **Izumi** , _   
_perché così sarà costretta a leggerla_   
_(questa battuta la capiranno_   
_in quattro gatti)._   


 

 

  
  


  
_Il balcone del palazzo dava direttamente su una scogliera coltivata accuratamente come un giardino pensile – era ricca di piante marine che crescevano solo lì e che sulla Terra ormai mi mancavano da morire. La luna piena era alta nel cielo e sembrava ammiccare un’unica promessa a tutte le ragazze dell’isola: "Stasera troverete il vostro Arlequin, sicuro!". Le stelle cadenti rigavano il cielo di tanto in tanto e sebbene io avessi perso il conto di quante ne avevo viste, non avevo espresso alcun desiderio, continuando a cullare la mia rassegnazione al ritmo dello sciabordio delle onde._   
_Era l’atmosfera giusta, ma io non ero con la compagnia giusta. Mi diventarono gli occhi lucidi. Ringraziai il fatto di avere ancora indosso la mia maschera, anche se presto l’avrei tolta per non indossarla mai più._   
_Lui era silenziosamente al mio fianco, l’ennesimo elemento che non mi aspettavo e che non avrei voluto accanto a me, almeno non in quel momento: sarei solo stata scortese con lui, se mi avesse rivolto altre parole oltre ad un breve saluto._   
_Invece no, sentii il lieve fruscio del suo mantello e di sottecchi lo vidi portare le mani alla testa; mi voltai e l’osservai togliersi il cappello. E alla luce lunare il dubbio si fece forte._   
_No, non poteva…_   
_Posò il cappello sulla ringhiera di marmo, portò le mani dietro il capo per sciogliere il laccio e si tolse lentamente la maschera._   
_Il tempo si congelò._   
_«Davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere la mia Colombine?»_

 

  
_Un paio di mesi prima,_   
_Parallel XVI_   
_Mar delle Gemme,_   
_isola di Water Diamond._   


Il Mar delle Gemme è chiamato così perché sul suo fondale vi sono delle gemme, ma questo è ovvio. Almeno in quel mondo.  
Sui fondali rocciosi più vicini alle isole si possono scovare pietre semipreziose come la _luna marina_ – una gemma simile al marmo bianco del nostro mondo, ma molto più dura e lucente: se estratta con cura dalla roccia, si può godere della sua perfetta levigatura sulla parte anteriore dovuta alle correnti marine. Non esiste un bianco più puro di quello della gemma in questione, tanto che la sua tonalità è conosciuta come _bianco luna marina_ ; spesso viene usata per gli anelli di fidanzamento.  
Un’altra celebre gemma è la _verdiana_ , una pietra di un verde intenso che si può trovare soltanto ai piedi dell’alga diamantina – una pianta tipica di questo mare: le sue radici sono piene di un succo che la roccia assorbe facilmente prendendone il colore e la densità, intensificandosi in alcuni punti che vengono poi estratti con uno scalpello dagli isolani.  
In un mare simile, così pieno di tesori da sogno, poteva non trovarsi un’isola altrettanto favolosa?  
Nel XVI mondo parallelo al nostro, distante dagli altri arcipelaghi del Mar delle Gemme, si trova l’isola di Water Diamond, un vero diamante d’acqua.  
È una terra ricca di leggende e tradizioni, abitata da un popolo pacifico e… alato.  
Si dice che la gente di Water Diamond sia la più sognatrice che esista nell’Universo: sperano e sognano così tanto, osando immaginare anche l’impossibile, che millenni fa il Creatore dell’Universo volle fare loro dono di un paio di ali per volare ancor di più con la fantasia.  
Gli abitanti non ereditano sempre le ali dei genitori, ognuno nasce con un tipo di ali di uccello diverso che spesso la dice lunga sul carattere che avrà da adulto.  
Water Diamond è un regno di pace, amore e sogni, la patria del romanticismo.  
In soldoni: la gente dell’isola sfrutta queste voci e vive di turismo e lune di miele altrui.  
Costruita come la nostra amata Venezia, l’isola sembra apparentemente ferma fra il nostro Seicento e Settecento, ma può vantare una tecnologia più avanzata di questi secoli: sono presenti automobili e telefoni, per esempio, e le barche hanno un motore.  
I diamantini – così si chiamano gli abitanti dell’isola – sono a conoscenza dell’esistenza del nostro mondo – la Terra – ma essendo fondamentalmente persone semplici non hanno mai voluto interessarsi più di tanto a noi e al nostro stile di vita – in verità sono fondamentalmente _pigri_ , non semplici.  
La più romantica delle tradizioni diamantine è quella della maschera: tutti i bambini, una volta raggiunta l’età scolare, indossano una maschera decorata a piacimento che non tolgono mai in presenza di estranei. Solo quando un giorno troveranno la persona giusta, colei o colui con cui credono passeranno il resto della loro vita, potranno togliersi la maschera chiedendole se vuole essere il loro Arlequin – se uomo – o Colombine – se donna: se la proposta verrà accettata, nessuno dei due indosserà più la maschera, ammettendo così implicitamente in pubblico di essere sentimentalmente impegnati.  
Il romanticismo celato dietro la scelta di qualcuno di cui non si è mai visto bene il volto e il significato profondo dell’abbassare la propria "maschera" hanno radici profonde e legate ad una leggenda mai dimenticata dai diamantini, una leggenda da cui parte la storia che sto per raccontarvi.  
A quei tempi Water Diamond era regnata da re Ottavio Della Valle, un brav’uomo panciuto, baffuto e con le ali da gufo, profondamente affezionato alla sua famiglia. Sua moglie, piccola, fragile e abbastanza più giovane di lui, si chiamava Sybil e aveva le ali di una tortorella bruna.  
In verità re Ottavio era un gran burlone, spesso si divertiva a prendere in giro il Consiglio dei Ministri e i primi tempi del suo matrimonio aveva adorato saltare di nascosto le riunioni per andare a nascondersi da qualche parte con Sybil, che di suo provava inutilmente a farlo rigare dritto con un sorriso affabile e civettuolo, chiedendogli di fare il bravo re in cambio di promesse di qualsiasi tipo – soprattutto culinarie.  
La coppia aveva avuto tre figli: Albert, con le ali di un corvo – e i suoi occhi e i suoi capelli erano proprio neri corvino – Andrew, con le ali di un falco – come il fratello aveva i capelli dello stesso colore delle ali, ma gli occhi erano azzurri e molto attenti – e Alfred, il coccolo di casa con le ali da diamantino mandarino, neanche a farlo apposta; quest’ultimo era biondo con gli occhi azzurri e amava spesso atteggiarsi consapevolmente da principino viziato.  
I tre fratelli erano caratterialmente molto diversi, ma erano molto legati fra di loro, nonostante i dispetti continui.  
Albert era taciturno e lapidario: trovando sempre difficile esprimersi con le parole – troppi sinonimi, troppi equilibri da rispettare – spessissimo si rifugiava nella matematica, perché chiara e coincisa, priva di opinioni.  
Andrew era uno stratega, era furbo, ingegnoso e dotato anche di una buona dose di bastardaggine; era ambizioso e protettivo con i suoi cari, ma il suo passatempo preferito era mettere in difficoltà il fratello minore.  
Alfred era capriccioso e volubile, possessivo e geloso, amante del lusso e fin troppo ansioso di condividerlo con le persone a lui più vicine: lui _imponeva_ la sua generosità.  
Re Ottavio era molto divertito da come erano cresciuti i suoi figli, li guardava e pensava a chi mai di loro tre sarebbe andato il suo trono: doveva trovare un buon modo affinché il suo posto andasse al più meritevole, era finito ormai da un bel pezzo il tempo dei giochi.  
Così, quando anche Alfred raggiunse i diciotto anni – Andrew ne aveva ventiquattro e Albert dieci più del minore – il re chiamò i tre figli al suo cospetto.  
I tre avanzarono verso il padre – la madre era in piedi accanto al trono – incuriositi dalla strana chiamata formale. Re Ottavio li guardò orgoglioso di loro, Sybil provò un moto di commozione pensando a cosa nascondevano dietro le loro maschere: Albert ne portava sempre una nera che, oltre a coprirgli la parte superiore del volto, gli nascondeva quasi totalmente il lato sinistro del viso grazie alla sua forma obliqua; Andrew indossava una maschera di cuoio marrone a rombi blu dalla forma piuttosto semplice, gli copriva solo gli occhi; Alfred aveva sempre optato per maschere dorate elegantemente decorate con smalti colorati, come a coronare la sua regalità, che gli coprivano sempre solo la parte superiore del viso.  
I tre s’inginocchiarono ai piedi del trono.  
«Figli miei, è giunto il momento di pensare al vostro futuro» esordì.  
«Hai deciso di concedermi il trono, padre?» lo interruppe Andrew, fingendo stupore. «Non l’avrei mai detto! Ne sono onorato» si portò una mano al cuore e chinò la testa.  
«Perché a te e non a me?» protestò Alfred dandogli un pugno sulla spalla.  
«Taci, che sei ancora un moccioso».  
«Ho avuto più donne di te».  
«Non credo che tu voglia davvero sapere il perché».  
Albert si limitò a fissare il soffitto.  
«Bambini!» li richiamò teneramente la madre. Si zittirono subito.  
«Ragazzi miei» continuò allora il padre, mettendo entrambe le mani sulla prominente pancia, «ho deciso che darò il mio trono a chi di voi porterà a termine una delicata missione».  
«Padre» lo fermò Albert, «sapete che io non nutro alcun interesse nel governare, mi piacerebbe continuare ad amministrare le nostre finanze come già faccio, quindi preferirei in caso essere il Ministro dell’Economia, piuttosto che il re».  
Ottavio agitò un dito davanti a lui, sorridendo. «Niente da fare, voglio assolutamente che tutti e tre partecipiate alla missione».  
Albert fissò di nuovo il soffitto, rassegnato all’inevitabile.  
«Avete presente la leggenda di Arlequin e Colombine?» proseguì il re.  
«Certo, padre» sospirò stancamente Andrew, intuendo che probabilmente sarebbero andati per le lunghe, partendo da così lontano.  
«Colombine era una dolce fanciulla dalle ali immacolate, una delle poche persone del nostro regno ad esser nata con le ali di una colomba bianca. La sua storia d’amore diventò leggenda e le donne con le ali di una colomba divennero sempre più ambite dagli uomini, tanto che molte fuggirono via per non essere vittime di matrimoni combinati o di convenienza. Nella nostra isola non nasce una donna dalle ali bianche da secoli ormai, si sono perse le tracce di ogni simile di Colombine, ed è per questo che adesso io vi affido questo compito: trovate l’ultima donna con le ali di una colomba bianca rimasta, convincetela _non_ con la forza a sposarvi e io vi concederò il mio trono» concluse con un sorriso.  
Albert fissò intensamente il padre. «Bene, direi che posso andarmene» si sollevò da terra e voltò le spalle al trono.  
«Albert!» lo richiamò la madre, cantilenando il suo nome; lui rivolse gli occhi al soffitto, privo d’espressioni, e tornò a terra in ginocchio.  
«Ma, padre» obiettò Andrew, «come facciamo a sapere se le donne dalle ali bianche non si sono addirittura estinte?!»  
Ottavio si fissò le unghie e il pancione con nonchalance. «Ho fatto le mie dovute ricerche, prima: ne è rimasta ancora una nubile, l’ultima» alzò lo sguardo verso i figli. «Non vi dirò però dov’è: sta a voi trovarla e conquistarla» assottigliò maliziosamente gli occhi.  
«Conquistare una ragazza?» sorrise Alfred. «E che sarà mai! Non vi deluderò, padre, aspettatemi qui: tornerò subito con la mia Colombine dalle ali bianche!» si alzò di slancio, fece per andarsene ma Andrew gli mise un piede sul mantello, facendolo cadere di schiena a terra.  
«Aspetta» ammonì il fratello, e si voltò verso il padre con sguardo fermo. «Padre, sapete benissimo che fra noi tre soltanto Alfred vorrebbe avere una moglie – anzi, _molte_ mogli – e Albert ha sempre chiesto di essere lasciato fuori la questione del trono… Perché volete costringere me e Albert a cercar moglie contro la nostra volontà?»  
Il padre incrociò le braccia al petto. «Sbaglio o portate tutti e tre ancora la maschera?» li fissò come dispiaciuto e un po’ arrabbiato. «Ogni sentimento che si vive è un lungo viaggio – nessun tipo di sentire escluso – che porta alla luce una parte di noi una volta giunti alla meta. Quanti viaggi non avete ancora intrapreso? Perché nessuno è mai riuscito a _strapparvi_ la maschera di dosso?... Credo che per voi sia giunto il momento di iniziare a viaggiare e scoprirvi, non importa come» sospirò sconsolato. «E adesso andate, ritornerete al mio cospetto soltanto quando avrete con voi l’ultima colomba bianca, l’ultima vera Colombine! Conquistate il suo cuore e conquisterete anche il nostro regno!» con le mani li invitò gentilmente a congedarsi.  
I tre ragazzi indietreggiarono a capo chino silenziosamente e uscirono a passi controllati dalla sala del trono.  
Sybil arricciò appena le labbra facendosi pensosa. «Non credi di aver esagerato con questo compito?»  
«Chi, io?» si puntò un dito contro sporgendo un labbro a mo’ di broncio. «Lo sai come si chiama il nostro palazzo, no?»  
«La _Voliera Reale_ ».  
«Appunto: se è una voliera e se è reale, potrebbe mai non esserci qui dentro un simile esemplare dalle ali bianche?» gli brillarono gli occhi. «E poi pensa: potremmo un giorno ritrovarci con un nipotino che corre per il palazzo muovendo le sue alucce candide!»  
«Non sempre i figli ereditano le ali dei genitori: i nostri, per esempio, non hanno le nostre ali» sorrise condiscendente.  
«Ma magari ci potrebbe essere l’eccezione alla regola» annuì saggiamente.  
Sybil scrollò la testa. «E da chi poteva mai prendere Alfred: è un _collezionista_ come te!»  
«Ma io ho smesso di _collezionare_ donne dalle ali diverse da quando sto con te, tortorella!» si aggrappò al suo braccio in modo infantile.  
«Sì, sì» gli puntò ironicamente un dito contro, «ma non mi hai mai voluto dire quanto la tua collezione sia stata ampia!» si tirò su le gonne con una mano e fece per andar via, sorridendo. Il marito le trotterellò dietro.  
«Ma, tortorella, tu sei l’unica donna che io abbia mai amato! Lo sai, vero? Lo sai, tortorella?»  
La donna si fermò, si voltò verso di lui e gli fece la linguaccia prima di uscire dalla sala del trono; il marito continuò a seguirla chiamandola affettuosamente.  
Appoggiato di spalle ad una colonna, Albert fissò i suoi genitori con sguardo impassibile.  
«Io non ho due genitori» mormorò a se stesso, «ho due figli» alzò gli occhi al soffitto e andò a mettersi all’opera per conto dei fratelli: chissà se fra gli informatori di corte c’era qualcuno che sapeva qualcosa a proposito dell’ultima Colombine e delle ricerche fatte da suo padre…

 

_Sulla Terra._

Sua madre era una donna molto apprensiva e possessiva con le figlie, la prova?  
L’aveva chiamata _Mia_.  
«Tre sole dolci lettere di cui una sola consonante, non è tenero?» le diceva sempre.  
No, non era tenero, era un nome _strano_ , ma tanto ormai ce l’aveva, che poteva farci?  
Mia sapeva perché sua madre era così protettiva con lei e sua sorella maggiore Ilaria, conosceva bene la radici di una simile ossessione, e proprio per questo per diciotto anni era cresciuta nascondendosi un po’.  
Nascondeva i capelli lunghi e mossi castani in code cacciate dentro a cappellini da baseball, nascondeva gli occhi blu dietro ad occhiali di foggia semplice e mai particolari, nascondeva il suo corpo dentro jeans e magliette troppo larghe, spesso maschili. Pensava che essendo l’opposto di ogni altra ragazza, forse sarebbe passata inosservata. A tutti. Lei _voleva_ passare inosservata.  
Almeno fino a quando a undici anni, al parco, aveva calciato un pallone e aveva preso in pieno un tizio che invece di urlarle quanto fosse maleducata le aveva gridato entusiasta "Ti voglio nella mia squadra!". E così aveva iniziato a giocare a calcio e lui era diventato il suo allenatore.  
In quel momento, seduta ai piedi delle scale di casa, teneva il block notes sulle ginocchia: stava disegnando il solito paesaggio, un’immagine che vedeva nella sua testa e che avrebbe voluto un giorno vedere nella realtà. Disegnava quello scorcio da quando era stata abbastanza grande da impugnare una matita, il tratto era cresciuto e migliorato con lei, ma era sempre uguale: una baia al tramonto con dei delfini che saltavano e un faro lontano sullo sfondo.  
Mia pensava che non fosse un’immagine malinconica, o almeno non del tutto, era come… tornare a casa e sentire il profumo del pane appena sfornato, non avrebbe saputo descrivere meglio la sensazione che le dava, il motivo che la spingeva a disegnare quel paesaggio ovunque non appena non avesse altro da fare.  
«Mia! Mia!» la chiamò la sorella, scendendo le scale di fretta perfettamente in bilico sui tacchi vertiginosi e sottili; la vide infilare a forza un cellulare dalla tastiera troppo piccola e lo schermo troppo grande dentro una pochette poco più larga dell’apparecchio telefonico stesso.  
«Sì, sì. Sono pronta» biascicò, cacciando il block notes nel borsone per gli allenamenti e seguendo a passo svelto Ilaria.  
Sua sorella era alta e snella, Mia pensava che avesse gambe lunghissime e belle – un po’ l’invidiava quando le sfoggiava al mare – e aveva i capelli sempre morbidi e profumati. Si curava tantissimo, era vanitosissima, la madre diceva sempre che la femminilità era finita per sbaglio soltanto in una di loro, Ilaria.  
«Ho un appuntamento in un bar, un aperitivo di lavoro» l’informò in auto, riflettendosi sullo specchietto retrovisore e sistemandosi con un dito una sbavatura invisibile di rossetto. «Non so che ora farò, vuoi che avvisi papà di venire a prenderti agli allenamenti, oppure hai idea di a chi chiedere un passaggio?» mise in moto.  
«Chiederò ad Anna» rispose sicura, «oggi viene al campo a vedermi».  
Ilaria inarcò un sopraciglio. «Già non sei femminile un granché, poi vai in giro con quella mezza suora… non mi sorprende il fatto che tu abbia così poca vita sociale» fece spallucce.  
«Anna non è una mezza suora» incrociò le braccia al petto e piuttosto che guardarla fissò la strada, «non è ancora entrata in nessun convento: dice che vuole finire la scuola, prima di decidere quale Ordine abbracciare».  
Ilaria fece un sospiro secco. «Non mi meraviglierebbe scoprire che vuole diventare una Missionaria della Carità…»  
«Beh, credo che di sicuro voglia fare la missionaria».  
Ilaria si voltò a guardarla per qualche attimo. «Non ti secca il fatto che sarà come se te la stessero _portando via_? Non la vedrai più facilmente, avrà una vita completamente diversa dalla tua e lei è l’unica amica che hai…»  
Mia arricciò appena il naso. «Sì, mi secca, ma sarebbe stato lo stesso se avessimo scelto di frequentare università in città diverse e lontane, no? Ci saremmo separate comunque» alzò le spalle, «e lei sta bene così ed è convinta della sua scelta».  
Ilaria inspirò a fondo e storse la bocca. «Tu sei quel tipo di persona strana la cui ambiguità fa sentire gli altri fuori posto: entri in una stanza, fissi gli altri e loro non possono fare a meno di pensare che c’è qualcosa che non va o che tu li stia mentalmente prendendo in giro, per come li guardi».  
Abbozzò un sorrisetto. «Sempre meglio dell’inverso: essere quel genere di persona che finisce per sentirsi sempre strana quando sono gli altri a guardarla».  
La sorella scosse la testa. «In questo caso saresti venuta sù molto più complicata di così come sei già!» Mia replicò sfoggiando un piccolo ghigno d’assenso.  
Arrivati al campo degli allenamenti, Mia scese mettendosi il borsone in spalla e guardandosi intorno per controllare se Anna fosse arrivata: la vide appoggiata ad un muretto, i capelli biondi chiari raccolti su di un lato mentre sorridendo accarezzava l’ennesimo cucciolo di gatto che aveva trovato per strada; Mia alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Mia!» sentì una voce maschile richiamarla; si voltò e vide Paolo, si voltò di nuovo nella direzione opposta e respirò a fondo: bene, era arrivato _il_ momento, tornò a guardarlo incamminandosi verso di lui.  
Paolo era un bravo ragazzo, uno dei nipoti del mister che aveva preso a girarle intorno definendo il suo carattere non _duro_ ma _forte_ : era stato così che l’aveva attirata. Per qualche mese era stato bello avere il suo primo ragazzo e sghignazzare interiormente di essere riuscita a prendersi il ragazzo carino su cui tutte quelle della squadra puntavano – si era sentita molto come dentro ad una qualsiasi commedia romantica per teenagers – era stata davvero molto serena con lui e sfortunatamente il punto era proprio questo: entrambi erano diventati _troppo_ sereni l’uno accanto all’altra, lei aveva un carattere più forte del suo e anche se non si scontravano mai il loro rapporto era diventato statico in modo repentino.  
Ora era arrivato il momento di lasciarsi.  
«Ciao!» lo salutò, notando con una certa malinconia che non si erano scambiati neanche un bacio veloce sulla bocca.  
«Ciao!» lo vide giocherellare con gli occhiali da sole in mano. «Possiamo sederci un attimo a parlare?»  
«Sì» sospirò stancamente precedendolo al muretto.  
Lui sembrò prepararsi per farle un bel discorso con una punta d’imbarazzo – la sera prima al telefono avevano capito tacitamente entrambi in che direzione si stavano avviando – ma lei lo fermò abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Facciamo una cosa indolore, ok?» gli disse. «Abbiamo capito entrambi che le cose non vanno più, no che vadano male… semplicemente _non vanno_ » si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Già» le annuì a testa china, «però sono davvero convinto che tu sia una bella persona, non pensare che tutte le cose che ti ho detto siano state delle bugie…»  
«No, no» scosse la testa con convinzione, «non sta finendo male fra noi due, davvero. Ti stimo anch’io, o non starei cercando di chiudere la nostra storia nella più totale serenità» abbassò lo sguardo anche lei.  
«Sono stato bene con te».  
«Anch’io» assentì e tirò su col naso, «adesso però devo andare, o tuo zio si arrabbierà!»  
«Ok».  
Si alzò, poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla e gli baciò velocemente la guancia.  
Sentiva gli occhi pizzicarle, per questo si era affrettata in modo brusco ad andar via, perché per quanto una fine possa anche essere buona è sempre un po’ triste; si chiese mentalmente se un giorno lei e Paolo si sarebbero persi di vista senza essere più nemmeno curiosi di sapere cosa stesse facendo l’altro. Buffa la vita.  
«Ciao, tutto bene?» la salutò Anna con sguardo incerto.  
«Sì, cioè» scosse la testa, «io e Paolo abbiamo rotto ma» vide l’amica aprir bocca dispiaciuta, le fece cenno con la mano di fermarsi, «è stato di comune accordo. Sto bene» si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano, perché nonostante tutto era vero: stava bene.  
«Sicura?» le chiese arricciando le labbra.  
«Sicurissima» annuì distrattamente, «vado a cambiarmi» fece un cenno vago alle sue spalle.  
Negli spogliatoi, però, lo sentì nettamente che le altre la stavano aspettando al varco. Di sottecchi vide Luciana, l’attaccante bionda, legarsi i capelli lunghi ostentando indifferenza: ok, voleva dire che la domanda stava per arrivare.  
«C’era un’aria insolita poco fa, fra te e Paolo, tutto bene?» Eccola.  
«Ci siamo lasciati» rispose secca, infilandosi la maglia.  
«Effettivamente, negli ultimi tempi sembravate più una coppia di amici, piuttosto che due che stavano insieme».  
Mia arricciò il naso fingendo d’imbronciarsi. «Sai Lù, puoi provare tu a prenderti Paolo adesso, se vuoi» chiuse l’armadietto e si voltò rivolgendole un sorrisetto sarcastico. «E se ti riesce».  
«Credi di essere indimenticabile?»  
«No, credo di avere un cervello» accompagnò la battuta al vetriolo con un sorrisetto furbo ancora più largo.  
«Io ti…» provò a scagliarsi contro di lei, ma un paio di ragazze intervennero subito, bloccandola.  
«Se non sai replicare ad una simile affermazione argomentando, invece di alzare subito le mani» biascicò monocorde Mia, richiudendo il borsone senza guardarla, «vuol dire che ho davvero ragione, non credi?» sorrise ancora falsamente e le voltò le spalle.  
«Sei solo una sfigata, e anche abbastanza cessa!» le urlò dietro.  
«Spiacente, io so insultare in modo più elegante e senza usare parole dirette: due a zero e palla al centro».  
«Cogliona!» strepitò ancora, mentre Mia lasciava gli spogliatoi.  
Una volta fuori da lì, Mia borbottò fra sé e sé frasi senza senso su come non vedesse l’ora di tornare a casa: voleva provocarsi accidentalmente un suicidio sonoro con canzoni d’amore tristissime dai testi scontati, ne aveva tutto il diritto.

 

L’allenamento passò più o meno bene, escluse le solite occhiatacce e battute aspre fra Mia e Luciana – a cui però erano tutti più o meno abituati. Ad un certo punto Luciana rivolse anche il dito medio a Mia, che le replicò se per caso stesse usando le mani per parlare soltanto perché aveva i piedi impegnati, visto che era sua consuetudine "parlare coi piedi"; ciò non fece bene all’umore di Luciana, ma non era di questo che Mia preferiva preoccuparsi.  
Finito l’allenamento, Mia raggiunse nuovamente Anna.  
«Potresti darmi un passaggio fino a casa?»  
«Non dovresti litigare sempre con quella ragazza!» la rimproverò piuttosto, corrucciata e giocando con le zampine del piccolo randagio che aveva trovato.  
«Mi provoca» fu la replica asciutta.  
«E tu non risponderle: sii superiore, si stancherà».  
Mia inarcò un sopracciglio sorridendo ironica. «Ormai l’hai capito che non è neanche il caso di chiedermi ancora di andare d’accordo con quella tizia, eh?»  
Anna sbuffò, si alzò dal muretto tenendo il gattino in braccio e la precedette all’auto. «Guidi tu?» le chiese, era diventata una loro abitudine che fosse Mia a guidare, quando erano insieme.  
«Sì» sospirò stancamente, preparandosi alla vista dell’interno dell’abitacolo.  
Entrambe avevano la patente da meno di un anno, ma l’auto di Anna era _arredata_ in modo particolare: oltre ad avere un adesivo con l’effige della Madonna attaccato al cruscotto, aveva un rosario con i grani fluorescenti al buio intrecciato allo specchietto retrovisore e un altro di legno intorno al cambio – Anna diceva che le piaceva toccarlo quando cambiava le marce. Mia non metteva mai becco nelle scelte dell’amica, ma certe volte tutto diventata un po’ _troppo_.  
Buttò malamente il borsone sui sedili posteriori e si mise alla guida, mentre Anna al suo fianco teneva il micio sulle ginocchia.  
«Lo porterai dal veterinario?» le chiese, riferendosi al cucciolo.  
«Sì!» lo sollevò all’altezza del viso sorridendo intenerita. «Poverino, penso sia un po’ denutrito. Ha anche delle pulci…»  
Mia aggrottò le sopracciglia e fissò il gatto con aria sospettosa. «E lo porti in macchina?»  
«Come vuoi che lo porti dal veterinario?!»  
«Non possiamo chiuderlo nel portabagagli?»  
«No!»  
«Allora tienilo lontano da me» sospirò mettendo in moto, «mi fa venire voglia di grattarmi…» si grattò la gamba più vicina al gatto.  
«Sei sempre la solita!» si lamentò. «Questo micino non ti ha fatto niente!»  
«Per ora no, ma potrebbe attaccarmi le pulci».  
Anna sbuffò ancora. «Piuttosto, si può sapere perché hai voluto deturparti il viso facendoti un piercing al naso?»  
Mia si schiarì la voce: si era aspettata la tiritera del "il nostro corpo è un dono di Dio e va rispettato", ma tuttavia trovarsela davanti fu comunque seccante.  
«Anna, erano mesi già che volevo farmelo, da quando ho compiuto diciotto anni! È l’unico regalo che mi sono fatta in vita mia, mi piace, lo volevo tanto, è l’unica cosa più particolare che porto. In poche parole: abituati a vederlo, stop».  
«Spero che non te ne farai altri» mugugnò.  
«Per ora no» sogghignò; l’amica le rivolse un’occhiata risentita. «Eddai, Anna! Comunque: domani pomeriggio sei libera?»  
La ragazza strinse il micio al petto e prese un’agendina dalla borsa. «Maggio è appena iniziato, è il mese della Madonna, lo sai: sono impegnata col gruppo del rosario…» scorse gli orari del giorno dopo.  
«Non puoi recitarlo un po’ dopo?» brontolò. «Avrei voluto andare a prendere un gelato sul mare con te».  
«No, dopo devo andare alle prove del coro della parrocchia».  
«E nel week end? Oltre alla messa domenica mattina, intendo» precisò subito, ma la vide mordersi un labbro, imbarazzata. «Che c’è?» la guardò preoccupata.  
«Questo week end vado a visitare un monastero».  
«Ah» esalò. «Per quel giro che avevi detto di voler fare per capire quale Ordine fa per te, giusto?» poi si fermò. «Hai detto _monastero_?»  
Le annuì. «Monastero».  
«E che Ordine ospita?» domandò con tono improvvisamente stridulo.  
«Sono monache di clausura».  
Mia frenò di colpo, così tanto che fu una fortuna che avessero le cinture di sicurezza allacciate, e accostò.  
«Oh» si corrucciò Anna, «sapevo che avresti reagito così!»  
Mia si voltò a guardarla, era sconvolta. «Hai sempre detto tutto il contrario, che volevi _donarti_ e diventare una missionaria! La clausura è l’esatto contrario!»  
«Non esattamente» la contraddì, facendosi piccola e stringendo di più il gatto a sé. «Anche questo è donarsi».  
«No, Anna, questo è _sprecarsi_!»  
«Mia!» la rimproverò.  
«Senti, lo sai che sono lontana anni luce dalla religione e che quando da piccole ci siamo conosciute credevo che un salmo fosse un buffo diminutivo di salmone, ma non ho mai, _mai_ , contraddetto le tue scelte accettando le nostre differenze, proprio perché so quanto vali. So chi sei e non riesco… non riesco» non trovò le parole, «questa è una cosa che non riesco ad accettare, ripeto: saresti sprecata».  
«Non è proprio così» scosse la testa, «la contemplazione, la preghiera…»  
«Anna» la bloccò, «i tuoi lo sanno?»  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo. «Ne abbiamo parlato, ma la mia non è una decisione definitiva, voglio solo vedere se fa per me, perché è un altro modo di donarsi».  
«Anche troppo» borbottò passandosi le mani sul volto. «Come l’ha presa tuo padre?»  
«Male» disse un soffio.  
C’era qualcosa di profondamente ingiusto in tutto quello che si stavano dicendo, perché Anna era una sua amica e suo padre non la stava appoggiando in una sua scelta di vita, quindi almeno lei avrebbe dovuto sostenerla – come aveva sempre fatto, del resto – ma stavolta era così difficile stare dalla sua parte…  
“Non ti secca il fatto che sarà come se te la stessero _portando via_? Non la vedrai più facilmente”.  
Infatti.  
Rimise in moto. «Io… ti giuro, ci sto provando, ma mi è difficile».  
«Lo so».  
«Ma non è detto che sceglierai la clausura, no?»  
«No, non è detto».  
Riprese a guidare con calma e per un po’ restarono in silenzio, Anna a giocare col gattino – con un’espressione malinconica – Mia con lo sguardo sulla strada e la paura di dire da un momento all’altro qualcosa di sbagliato che però al proprio egoismo sarebbe sembrato incredibilmente giusto.  
«Anna?» la richiamò dopo un po’.  
«Sì?»  
«Giusto per cambiare un po’ il discorso, anche se non più di tanto» gesticolò, «gli angeli hanno le ali? Cioè, sono proprio come noi umani ma con le ali bianche, è proprio sicuro che siano così?»  
«Beh, possono prendere altri aspetti…» mormorò, «ci sono molti episodi nella Bibbia a riguardo, ma perché proprio questa domanda?»  
«No, niente» si schiarì la voce, «mi chiedevo, sai, se… Uhm, ma vivono solo in cielo, in Paradiso o quel che è? Sulla Terra non ci stanno mai?»  
«Sono anche dei messaggeri, certo che vengono sulla Terra» asserì sicura.  
«Ma si fermano anche qui?»  
«In che senso?» si perplesse.  
«No, siccome so che anche della gente sposata è stata proclamata santo o santa, mi chiedevo… ma gli angeli hanno figli?»  
Anna arrossì, imbarazzata. «La discussione sul sesso degli angeli non ha mai avuto fine».  
«Sì, ma in effetti mi sembra strano che ci diano dentro proprio in cielo, mi chiedevo se piuttosto capiti che lo facciano qui, con qualche umano».  
Anna arrossì ancor di più. «Intendevo se sono maschi o femmine e se quindi possano accoppiarsi e avere figli, non parlavo dell’accoppiamento in sé! Cosa vai a pensare?!» distolse lo sguardo.  
«È che mi stavo chiedendo… possono esistere persone con le ali bianche come gli angeli? Magari dei loro figli lasciati sulla Terra…»  
L’amica la fissò risentita. «Non dovresti leggere certe riviste che pubblicano simili eresie! Perché è così, vero? Hai letto qualche articolo di cattivo gusto su qualcuno che finge di avere le ali come gli angeli!»  
Mia la fissò interdetta per un attimo. «Uh, beh… non esattamente, è che…» si guardò brevemente intorno, come alla ricerca di qualcosa, «ogni tanto per il web vedo delle foto ritoccate con gente che ha le ali, ho avuto questa sorta di flash mentale e mi sono posta queste domande, tutto qui».  
«Sì, ho presente il tipo di foto di cui parli» brontolò, «sono di cattivo gusto!»  
Mia si grattò distrattamente la testa. «Sì, hai ragione» mormorò.  
«Ma comunque no, assolutamente no: non credere a queste cose» affermò con una certa sicurezza.  
«Ok» sospirò stancamente, fermandosi davanti casa sua.  
Le due scesero dall’auto, Anna si mise alla guida e Mia la salutò un’ultima volta in piedi davanti al finestrino.  
«Anna» la richiamò, mettendosi il borsone in spalla, «prima di andare al monastero, chiamami» portò la mano all’orecchio imitando una cornetta del telefono.  
«Va bene» le abbozzò un timido sorriso.  
Mia entrò in casa e sentì sua madre dalla cucina: stava imprecando in più lingue; alzò gli occhi al cielo: e poi sua madre le chiedeva da chi avesse preso, meno male che Anna non entrava spesso in casa sua.  
«Ciao, mamma» entrò in cucina, «problemi?»  
«Questo barattolo!» le agitò un barattolo di vetro davanti agli occhi. «Chi è stato l’ultimo a chiuderlo?! Non vuole più aprirsi!!!»  
Mia sospirò, le prese il barattolo incriminato dalle mani e lo aprì con un solo piccolo sforzo.  
«Ah» esalò la madre. «Lo sai, la mamma non ha né forza né pazienza, tu sì».  
«Sì, mamma» borbottò, aprendo il frigo per prendere qualcosa da bere.  
«Ti vedo strana, tesoro, tutto bene?» le domandò preoccupata, tornando a sistemare la cucina.  
«Ho rotto con Paolo» replicò dandole le spalle.  
«Mi dispiace» le disse, provando a metterle una mano sulla spalla, ma lei fece spallucce e si allontanò andando a rimettere in frigo la bottiglia presa prima.  
«È andata così, l’importante è che non sia finita con un litigio».  
«Magari tornerete insieme!» aggiunse fiduciosa.  
«Non credo» ribatté onestamente. «Vado a cambiarmi» e fece per uscire dalla stanza.  
«Mia» la richiamò la madre.  
Si voltò a guardarla. «Sì?»  
«So che sei sempre così chiusa e dura con gli altri per proteggere il nostro segreto, ma sei diventata una donna ormai, tesoro, hai tutto il diritto di aprirti agli altri e trovare qualcuno con cui stare – anche se ciò significherà rivelargli _quel particolare_ , se il vostro sarà un rapporto duraturo. Non sprecarti».  
Mia fece un sorriso amaro, e pensare che poco prima aveva detto la stessa cosa ad Anna.  
«Lo so, mamma, lo so».  
«Sei anche così bella: in famiglia in tanti abbiamo gli occhi azzurri, ma i tuoi sono blu! Valorizzali con un po’ di trucco, ogni tanto! Non importa se hai gli occhiali da vista!» la riprese.  
Questa volta mia roteò gli occhi, esasperata. «No, questo no!» fece per andare in camera sua.  
«Mia! Mia!» la rimproverò. «E prova ad ascoltare la mamma, ogni tanto!»  
«Sì, sì! Va bene» mugugnò, aprendo la porta della sua stanza per rifugiarvisi dentro.  
Si guardò intorno, sconsolata: il segreto di famiglia andava protetto, ma l’angosciava terribilmente immaginare come mai avrebbe reagito Anna se gliel’avesse detto e come avrebbe mai potuto dirlo un giorno ad un suo compagno… Avrebbe almeno voluto sapere cos’era lei realmente.

 

«Dovresti dissuaderla» le ripeté la sorella, estremamente convinta, mentre il pomeriggio dopo tornavano in macchina dal supermercato.  
«Lo vorrei» appoggiò un gomito al finestrino e si portò una mano alla fronte, «ti giuro che vorrei almeno provarci, ma Anna è la mia migliore amica, dovrei sostenerla…»  
«Gli amici servono anche per riprenderti, se sbagli» ribatté con ostinazione.  
«Non è una novità che voglia farsi suora» sospirò, «l’ho sempre saputo, credo di averlo capito addirittura quando ci siamo conosciute: ha quella tipica vocina gioiosa e dal tono sempre pieno di enfasi che hanno sempre le suore, hai presente?»  
«Pensi che nascano così, con questo modo di parlare? Quelli che hanno la vocazione, dico» si perplesse Ilaria.  
«No» scosse la testa, «credo che sia una sorta di qualcosa che sentono dentro» gesticolò. «Penso che sia il loro essere sempre così pieni di fede e gloria a portarli a parlare con quel tono, quasi un’esternazione. Credo. Ma comunque Anna parla così, lo vedi proprio che lo _sente_ , quindi non ho mai neanche lontanamente pensato di provare a convincerla a desistere. Solo che… adesso la cosa è cambiata: la conosco, so che se ha nascosto perfino a me questa sua scelta, vuol dire che è seria e ciò mi fa paura, ma se non mi sono mai opposta finora, perché dovrei farlo adesso?»  
«Perché le vuoi bene?» ammiccò ironica.  
«Proprio perché le voglio bene dovrei starle accanto!» obiettò. «Ma poi, perché tutto in una volta: prima Paolo, poi Anna… cosa succederà, adesso?!» si esasperò.  
«Non c’è due senza tre, sorellina» sorrise prendendola in giro, «non parlar troppo che potresti ritrovarti il terzo imprevisto proprio davanti la porta di casa!»  
Mia fissò dritto davanti a sé, erano quasi arrivate a casa, effettivamente. «Dici?» disse atona; anche la sorella guardò nella stessa direzione, si accigliò.  
«Che ci fa quell’auto di lusso davanti casa nostra?! Non conosco nessuno dei nostri amici e parenti che possa permettersela!»  
Mia guardò velocemente l’orologio al polso. «Siamo state fuori casa poco meno di due ore, sarà successo qualcosa?» si preoccupò.  
«Non so» si fermò davanti all’ingresso, «lasciamo stare la spesa in macchina, per ora, scendiamo e andiamo dentro» si voltò a guardare brevemente la sorella. «E sistemati i capelli prima: sembri uscita da una tempesta a cento chilometri orari!» la riprese brontolando. «Non sappiamo che genere di ospite ci sia dentro casa!»  
Mia fece una smorfia di disappunto e si limitò a sistemarsi la coda alla meglio.  
«Siamo tornate!» cinguettò allegramente Ilaria entrando in casa, facendo finta di non sapere che ci fosse un ospite; Mia roteò gli occhi.  
«Ragazze!» la madre uscì dal salone e andò loro incontro visibilmente eccitata e con gli occhi che le brillavano. «Abbiamo un ospite molto importante!» fece per sistemare ulteriormente i capelli di Mia, ma lei si allontanò bruscamente e gesticolando.  
«Non l’avrei mai detto» borbottò.  
«Venite, su!» l’incoraggiò la madre, quasi spingendole letteralmente ad entrare nella stanza.  
Loro padre era seduto sulla poltrona, sembrava anche lui stupefatto e stava guardando delle foto. Seduto sul divano, dietro al tavolino su cui c’era un computer portatile acceso, c’era un ragazzo a loro sconosciuto, un moro dai capelli corti e gli occhi scuri probabilmente poco più vecchio di Mia.  
«Buonasera!» salutò cordialmente le due ragazze.  
«Salve!» ricambiò soave Ilaria; Mia non impiegò molto a capire che il ragazzo aveva suscitato l’interesse di sua sorella.  
«Ciao» lo salutò anche lei, restando però sulla difensiva.  
«Su, ragazze, sedetevi!» le invitò la madre. «Dobbiamo parlare di molte cose!»  
«Per esempio?» ribatté monocorde Mia, sedendosi; sua sorella le diede un debole pugno sulla spalla. «Ahia!»  
«Beh, ecco…» la madre guardò il ragazzo, che con un sorriso le fece cenno di essere lei a parlare, se lo voleva. «Lui si chiama Christian Fornari» lo presentò, Ilaria gli strinse subito la mano, presentandosi, Mia si limitò ad un cenno del capo incrociando pigramente le braccia al petto.  
«È a conoscenza del nostro segreto di famiglia» l’informò subito la madre.  
E le due ragazze restarono a bocca aperta.  
«COSA?!» urlò Mia, sconvolta. «Mamma, come puoi credergli? Sono secoli che la nostra famiglia si nasconde, come puoi credere che una persona che viene qui all’improvviso possa…» non finì di parlare, perché di sottecchi, mentre fissava sua madre, si accorse che davanti a lei – seduta di fronte al ragazzo – qualcosa era _cambiato_. Si voltò a guardarlo e restò sbalordita.  
Aveva materializzato un paio di ali alle sue spalle, un paio di ali dai colori un po’ strani, vero – dalle piume bianche e grigie – ma erano _ali_.  
Comparse all’improvviso, richiamate da lui.  
«Posso avere la tua fiducia, adesso?» le sorrise il ragazzo.  
«Sì» deglutì, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Wow!» sospirò Ilaria, fissando le ali del ragazzo con aria sognante. «Finora avevo visto soltanto quelle della mamma, che però sono interamente bianche!»  
«Lo so» annuì Christian, «vostra madre mi ha detto ogni cosa. La vostra famiglia si nasconde da così tanto tempo che non sapevate più nemmeno perché per ogni generazione una delle figlie femmine eredita un paio di ali bianche: non conoscete le vostre origini».  
Mia rialzò finalmente lo sguardo, puntò gli occhi in quelli del ragazzo, sicura. «Cosa siamo allora di preciso?» parlò spiccia.  
Il ragazzo smaterializzò le ali. «So che essere dotati di un paio di ali per voi è qualcosa di estremamente particolare, ma tutto ciò che è qualsiasi persona che ha ereditato il vostro paio di ali bianche altro non è che un semplice essere umano con in più un paio di ali, niente di più, niente di meno, anche se ciò inevitabilmente significa qualcosa…»  
«Il punto è proprio questo: cosa significa?»  
Christian sorrise e voltò il portatile verso le due sorelle. «Che siete delle diamantine, delle abitanti di Water Diamond, quest’isola».  
Sullo schermo del portatile partì un video che ritraeva un’isola vista dall’alto di un elicottero.  
«Non ho mai sentito parlare di un’isola simile» mormorò Ilaria.  
«Perché non si trova in questo mondo» le rispose subito, «ma su Parallel XVI, uno dei tanti mondi paralleli al vostro» spiegò.  
Mia lo fissò palesemente come se stesse guardando un matto, lui lo capì, scosse la testa sorridendo e s’inginocchiò accanto il portatile, mandando avanti il video e continuando a parlare con loro.  
«La storia dell’umanità si è sviluppata in vari modi, ad ogni bivio proposto dal Destino agli uomini si è creato un nuovo mondo a partire da una scelta scartata. Ciò vuol dire che esistono milioni, miliardi di realtà diverse, perché di conseguenza ogni mondo nuovo poi ha avuto i suoi bivi da cui sono nati altri mondi. Non è strano che io sappia parlare la vostra lingua: la conosco perché è anche la mia, il mio mondo deriva dal vostro e Water Diamond somiglia moltissimo alla vostra Venezia».  
Così dicendo, Christian mandò ancora avanti il video, mostrando non più solo paesaggi della costa dell’isola, ma il suo interno, il suo centro storico e i suoi abitanti.  
Erano tutti vestiti come se fossero nel Seicento o nel Settecento, solo che c’erano delle auto modernissime e qualcuno aveva anche un cellulare in mano. Mia sbarrò gli occhi: in molti portavano delle maschere sul volto.  
«Cosa… che storia è questa?!»  
«Water Diamond è un’isola dall’architettura urbana simile a quella veneziana, del resto siamo anche abbastanza vicini a quello che è l’Italia oggi, ma sostanzialmente abbiamo una tradizione e una cultura diversa. Water Diamond è governata da un re, per esempio».  
«E le maschere?» incalzò Mia.  
«A questo ci arriveremo più tardi o un’altra volta!» le fece un sorriso che a Mia non piacque molto. «Altro particolare dell’isola è che i suoi abitanti sono dotati di ali, che non mostrano sempre per comodità: ogni diamantino ha un tipo di ali diverso e tutte sono ali di uccelli. Narra una leggenda che il Creatore dell’Universo giudicò i diamantini talmente capaci di sognare anche l’impossibile che volle donarci un paio di ali, per volare ancora di più con la fantasia».  
«Wow» commentò ancora una volta Ilaria, sognante e totalmente persa in quella rivelazione.  
«Quindi le ali che ereditano le donne della mia famiglia» disse Mia, «sono ali di… uccello?»  
«Ali di una colomba bianca» la corresse Christian. «A Water Diamond c’è una leggenda molto sentita dai suoi abitanti: si dice che una fanciulla di nome Colombine, con le ali di una colomba bianca, un giorno riuscì a far innamorare di sé un principe e da allora la sua storia d’amore diventò leggenda. Purtroppo diventò anche così famosa che anche gli altri abitanti delle isole vicine ne vennero a conoscenza e le donne dalle ali bianche diventarono molto ambite: avere accanto a sé una donna simile è sinonimo di prestigio, è un onore e un vanto e di conseguenza molte donne dalle ali bianche furono vittime di rapimenti e ricatti, spesso costrette a sposarsi in circostanze non del tutto limpide. Fu allora che iniziò un vero esodo: le donne con le ali da colomba bianca andarono man mano tutte via da Water Diamond, disperdendosi e quasi estinguendosi, per sfuggire alla bramosia degli uomini. A quanto pare» sospirò, «una di loro decise di rifugiarsi sulla Terra e per mettere le sue discendenti al sicuro non rivelò mai le sue vere origini e l’esistenza di Water Diamond. Sono passati secoli, adesso, ma nella vostra famiglia scorre ancora il sangue di una diamantina e visto che solo sul ramo materno vi è sangue diamantino soltanto le femmine ereditano le ali e non solo: ereditano sempre lo stesso tipo di ali, da colomba bianca. In pratica: una di voi due è l’ultima Colombine nubile rimasta».  
Ilaria si portò le mani al cuore, Mia sprofondò di più sul divano a braccia conserte.  
«Quindi» sospirò Ilaria, «tu sei qui per proteggerci da uomini avidi?»  
«No!» scosse la testa ridendo divertito. «Io sono solo un servitore dei tre principi di Water Diamond: Albert, Andrew e Alfred, loro mi hanno dato l’incarico di trovare l’ultima Colombine. Si dà il caso che loro padre abbia deciso che sia giunto il momento di affidare il trono ad uno di loro, ma ha voluto affidare tutto alla sorte: soltanto chi riuscirà a convincere non con la forza l’ultima Colombine rimasta a sposarlo avrà il diritto al trono».  
Mia aggrottò la fronte parlò gridando. «Che razza di proposta è?! In passato tutte le Colombine sono state vittime di matrimoni combinati e adesso volete costringere una di noi a sposarsi con la forza?!»  
Christian agitò un dito in segno di diniego. «Il re ha sottolineato _non con la forza_ : conosco bene Sua Maestà, credo fortemente che il suo sia anche un dono che vuol fare alla stirpe delle Colombine. Al tempo i regnanti non si preoccuparono di difendere le povere ragazze dalle ali bianche, che furono costrette alla fuga, ma dandovi l’onore di sposare un reale potrà proteggervi al meglio e darvi anche il potere di governare, essere la futura regina. Penso sia il suo modo per ripagarvi delle pene subite».  
«Non lo trovò un buon modo» lo contraddì duramente.  
«Mia!» l’ammonì sua madre.  
«E poi» continuò Mia, sullo stesso tono. «Cosa succederà se rifiuteremo tutti e tre i principi?»  
«Oh» sorrise Christian, «non conosci ancora re Ottavio: è un uomo pieno di risorse, troverà un altro modo per scegliere il suo erede».  
«E non può trovarlo già adesso?»  
«Mia!» la rimproverò di nuovo la madre.  
Christian rise ancora una volta. «Non vuoi nemmeno far visita alla tua terra d’origine? La regina sarebbe davvero felice di abbracciare l’ultima Colombine rimasta. Non sei curiosa neanche un po’ di vedere altra gente con ali che non si nasconde e com’è la vita in questa terra mai vista, ma che ti appartiene?»  
Mia distolse lo sguardo e non rispose, incrociando con più forza le braccia al petto.  
«Vostra madre mi ha già detto chi di voi due ha ereditato le sue ali» spense il computer e cominciò a sistemare dentro ad una valigetta delle cartelle sparse davanti a loro, «ma credo che ora sia meglio che io vi lasci da sole per parlare fra di voi della questione» prese un DVD e lo posò sul tavolino, davanti alle ragazze. «Qui ci sono altre foto e video dell’isola, guardateli pure. L’ultima Colombine e sua madre sono formalmente invitate alla _Voliera Reale_ , il palazzo dei regnanti di Water Diamond: domani tornerò per parlare con l’ultima Colombine e per sapere se avete già deciso di accettare la proposta», chiuse la valigetta. «Buona serata!» sorrise e la madre di Mia lo accompagnò alla porta.  
Ilaria si portò le mani sul volto, raggiante e incredula.  
«Oh mio Dio! Un altro mondo! Sposare il principe ereditario di un mondo fantastico, quel genere di mondo che pensavo esistesse solo nelle fiabe! Ti rendi conto, Mia?!» afferrò la sorella per un braccio, per scuoterla.  
«Seh» biascicò, poco convinta.  
«Dev’essere un sogno, sto sognando! Dammi un pizzicotto!» e Mia glielo diede, ma troppo forte. «Ahia! Uh… ma sono sveglia, allora! È fantastico! Vent’anni della mia vita passati a guardare le Principesse Disney e adesso scopro che posso diventare una di loro!»  
«Ilaria, tesoro…» la madre la richiamò sedendosi davanti a lei con espressione triste.  
«Oh, mamma! L’ho sempre saputo che anche se le mie ali non si sono mai materializzate sono io la tua erede! E adesso che ho visto quell’isola io… lo _sento_ , è la mia terra! Mi sta chiamando, è bellissima, voglio andarci!»  
«Ilaria…» la chiamò ancora una volta la madre, ma Mia si coprì la faccia con le mani.  
«Ilaria, smettila» disse monocorde alla sorella.  
«Ma…!» si ribellò.  
Stancamente, Mia si alzò dal divano, chiuse le tende della finestra più vicina a loro e poi, dando ancora le spalle alla sorella, lo fece.  
Materializzò le sua ali bianche.  
«Sono io l’erede della mamma» mormorò senza guardarla, «sono riuscita per la prima volta a materializzare le ali in prima elementare» smaterializzò le ali e si voltò verso la sorella, ad occhi bassi. La stava fissando basita.  
«Perché tu e mamma non me l’avete mai detto?»  
«Perché…» si tolse gli occhiali e si passò di nuovo le mani sul volto, «perché fra noi due sei sempre stata tu quella a desiderare di avere le ali, sei tu quella che sogna sempre, sei tu la vera "principessa". Eravamo ancora piccole e… ho capito che ti avrei spezzato il cuore e infranto tutti i tuoi sogni se ti avessi "rubato" le ali, così ho chiesto a mamma di non dirtelo, tanto tu eri sicura di averle ma di non riuscire a materializzarle. Poi il tempo è passato e… ho preferito continuare così, tanto per te non era un peso e non c’era motivo che la cosa venisse a galla. Scusami» concluse con un sorriso, poi incapace di proseguire oltre quella scena e quel momento così delicato e carico di tensione, andò in camera sua.  
Non accese neanche la luce, fissò il lampione che si vedeva fuori dalla finestra e che funzionava male; fissò la sua normalità offuscata: non era un angelo, non era una mezza bestia, non era una strana creatura… era un’umana non di questo mondo. Tutto ciò era normale e strano insieme.  
Aveva passato una vita a nascondersi pensando di essere forse per metà una bestia o chissà che cosa, si era nascosta dagli altri e anche un po’ da sé stessa e ora le sue vere origini erano ad un passo da lei.  
Water Diamond l’aspettava, con paura si chiese quanto lei avesse altrettanto aspettato Water Diamond in quei diciotto anni: l’attesa era stata così tanta che ora ne era sconvolta e spiazzata.

 

Christian si sistemò meglio un’ultima volta la propria maschera – bianca e decorata con una riga di rombi colorati all’altezza dei fori per gli occhi – inspirò a fondo e poi bussò alla porta di legno massiccio. Era davanti allo studio di Andrew.  
«Avanti».  
Non fu molto sorpreso di trovare lì anche Albert: i due fratelli maggiori erano spesso insieme, in quei giorni in cui Andrew stava complottando.  
«Trovata!» annunciò sorridendo e agitando una cartella.  
Albert era in piedi con le braccia incrociate al petto e appoggiato di spalle al muro dietro la scrivania del fratello. «Ve l’avevo detto che era lì, sulla Terra e in quella città: so sempre come reperire le giuste informazioni dai servitori di mio padre».  
Andrew lo fissò ammiccando. «Hai mai provato a darti piuttosto allo spionaggio, Al?» il fratello gli rispose con un’occhiataccia da dietro la propria maschera nera, Andrew sorrise e prese la cartella che Christian gli stava porgendo. «Vuoi vedere tu per primo le foto di colei che nostro padre ha scelto come futura moglie di uno di noi? Sei il maggiore, del resto» fece con piglio ironico.  
«No» fu la risposta immediata. «Non ci tengo, non m’interessa. Non voglio sposarmi».  
«Come vuoi» sospirò pazientemente Andrew, aprendo la busta.  
«Si chiama Mia» li informò subito Christian, sedendosi davanti ad Andrew, «e va ancora a scuola, ma all’ultimo anno!» aggiunse subito dopo, preparandosi alla reazione di Albert.  
«Va ancora a scuola?!» quasi sbraitò. «Se è all’ultimo anno di scuola sulla Terra, vuol dire che non ha più di…»  
«Ha diciotto anni» disse subito Christian.  
«Cosa?! Mio padre vuole che _io_ mi metta a corteggiare una ragazzina _dieci anni_ più giovane di me?! Se ancor prima di sapere questo ero più che convinto di non volere il trono, adesso so proprio con certezza che è fuori discussione!»  
«Su, Al!» sorrise Andrew, guardando le foto. «Guarda quant’è carina! Non vuoi proprio vederla? Hai solo queste foto per guardarla senza maschera, sai? Quando verrà qui dovrà indossarla!» l’invitò, sorridendo ancora e sbandierandogli una foto davanti alla faccia.  
Albert prese la foto mugugnando qualcosa d’incomprensibile, la fissò perplesso. «Si veste come un uomo».  
«Non è _particolare_?» osservò Andrew. «Credo che ciò lasci intuire che sia dotata di una forte personalità».  
«E cosa diamine porta al naso?»  
«Un orecchino» l’informò Christian, «sulla Terra lo chiamano _piercing al naso_ ».  
«Le dona molto» constatò Andrew annuendo, «impreziosisce il suo profilo, e poi guarda, Al» gli passò una foto a primo piano della ragazza, senza occhiali e con i capelli ben scostati dal viso, «ha gli occhi blu come l’ _inchiostro del mare_ , la tua gemma preferita» sbattè più volte le ciglia in sua direzione. «Un segno del destino, forse?»  
Albert storse il naso. «Accasati tu con lei, visto che ti piace così tanto».  
Andrew sospirò e sorrise con una certa rassegnazione. «Non è che lei mi piaccia, ma dovrò farmela piacere: tu non vuoi regnare, Alfred non ha il piglio giusto per governare… resto solo io e per quanto preferisca non sposarmi, dovrò farlo: o con lei o comunque con qualcun’altra».  
«Non sei costretto, potremmo boicottare la sfida» ribatté scrollando la spalle.  
«E come?» sospirò stancamente. «Alfred è già partito in quarta – quel ragazzo non crescerà mai – e nostro padre con questa mossa ha anche intenzione di riparare alla dipartita delle discendenti di Colombine, l’abbiamo ben capito. Parlerò con la ragazza molto onestamente, le spiegherò le mie motivazioni e Water Diamond avrà una nuova coppia di regnanti».  
«Credi che nostro padre non sospetti che io e te stiamo prendendo accordi?»  
«Nostro padre crede che comunque questa ragazza porterà scompiglio nelle nostre vite a dispetto di ogni nostro piano: è nuova nel nostro mondo, scommetto che ha anche un certo _caratterino_ – o non l’avrebbe scelta, fidati – e resta pure il fatto che è l’ultima Colombine, l’ultima probabile discendente di una donna che con la sua storia ha segnato la casata reale. Credi che il suo arrivo non cambierà niente?»  
Albert fissò un’ultima volta la foto a primo piano della ragazza. «È solo una ragazza» obiettò con sicurezza; si separò dal muro e fece per andare verso la porta. «Anzi, è una _ragazzina_. Non ci darà alcun problema, se sapremo gestirla bene. Buonanotte» mise una mano sulla maniglia e uscì fuori senza aspettare che lo salutassero a loro volta.  
«Buonanotte, fratellino» mormorò perplesso Andrew, una volta che la porta fu chiusa.  
Christian sospirò. «L’ha presa molto bene, eh?» ironizzò.  
«Quando aveva otto anni, una mattina si è svegliato per il cinguettio degli uccellini dietro la sua finestra: si è alzato dal letto, è uscito sul balcone e li ha uccisi tutti con una fionda. Ti saresti aspettato niente di meno da uno così?» concluse stancamente, alzandosi la maschera di cuoio sulla fronte, scoprendosi così il volto.  
«Effettivamente no» sospirò togliendosi la maschera; la posò sulla scrivania, Andrew la prese e la fissò mantenendo lo sguardo basso.  
«Parlami di Mia, com’è?»  
«Non ho potuto dire davanti a sua sorella maggiore che lei è l’ultima Colombine: da bambina ha chiesto a sua madre di non dire mai all’altra che è lei ad aver ereditato le ali, perché la sorella maggiore ci teneva ad averle. Fra le due quest’ultima è quella più femminile e amante delle cose belle, credevano entrambe che sarebbe stata lei l’erede, ma così non è stato».  
Andrew abbozzò un sorriso ad occhi bassi, continuando a fissare la maschera. «Quindi ha davvero un bel caratterino!»  
«Sì, è» sospirò, «una ragazza dall’indole molto forte, secondo me è anche dotata di un certo carisma».  
«Potrebbe essere una buona regina, allora» assentì.  
«Già, potrebbe».  
Rimasero in silenzio per qualche attimo.  
«Andy?» parlò di nuovo Christian.  
«Sì?»  
«Potresti pur sempre trovare un modo per convincere tuo padre e il Consiglio dei Ministri che un regno può anche essere amministrato da un solo reggente».  
Sospirò. «No, Chris» lanciò la maschera all’amico, che la prese al volo, e si abbassò la propria sul volto, «Water Diamond ha sempre avuto una coppia di regnanti e l’avrà anche questa volta» sorrise. «Parlami ancora di Mia, è simpatica?»  
Christian rise scuotendo la testa. «È salace» rindossò la maschera.  
«Bene» annuì con veemenza, «mi piace! Sono fiducioso: sento che andremo molto d’accordo».

 

Mia se ne stava seduta davanti alla sua scrivania, le gambe incrociate e strette in modo scomodo – non sentiva più un piede, le si era addormentato – al buio con la sola luce azzurrognola ad illuminarle il viso. Stava guardando per l’ennesima volta uno dei video di Water Diamond, quello dedicato alle coste. La porta era socchiusa, sentì qualcuno bussare allo stipite.  
«Avanti» quasi mormorò.  
Ilaria entrò a passi piccoli e felpati, si sedette sul letto, vicino alla scrivania.  
«Non ce l’ho con te» esordì la sorella maggiore, «ammetto che mi dispiace, ma non ce l’ho con te».  
Mia non si voltò a guardarla, fissò il monitor e piegò un ginocchio verso di sé. «Non volevo farti male, ma invece te l’ho fatto».  
«Per me non è mai stato un peso nascondere il segreto di famiglia, ma per te sì: io volevo essere davvero diversa dagli altri, tu no».  
«Volevo solo essere normale».  
«Lo sei» le mise una mano sulla spalla per spingerla a guardarla in faccia. «Lo sei, Mia, lo sei. So che un essere umano con le ali non è tanto normale, ma lo è: da qualche parte, in un altro mondo, è perfettamente normale. Hai trovato la tua normalità» concluse abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Mi dispiace avertelo nascosto, scusami». Ilaria le mise una mano sulla testa per scompigliarle affettuosamente i capelli.  
«Ero così convinta che ho fatto tutto da sola. Va tutto bene, sorellina, tutto bene» sospirò, «piuttosto, tu che farai? Andrai a Water Diamond con la mamma? Io e papà non possiamo venire: non abbiamo sangue diamantino».  
«Non lo so» esalò e cliccò col mouse per mettere in pausa il video; sua sorella però si accorse del movimento fulmineo, si accigliò.  
«Aspetta un attimo…» mise una mano sul mouse per far riprendere le immagini a scorrere; Mia sbuffò. «Mia!» si sorprese la sorella. «Ma questa che stiamo vedendo…» fissò il monitor, incredula.  
«Sì» strinse di più le gambe al petto, «è la baia al tramonto con i delfini e il faro che disegno sempre» borbottò.  
Ilaria si avvicinò di più per guardare meglio lo scorcio, era meravigliata ed entusiasta.  
«Perché hai fermato il video? Non volevi che io lo vedessi?»  
Invece di risponderle voltò la testa e poggiò una guancia contro un braccio, imbarazzata.  
La sorella sorrise. «Hai sempre avuto Water Diamond dentro di te, hai trovato "casa": non sei contenta?»  
«Sono spiazzata» ammise, «non so cosa sentire».  
Ilaria sorrise e si voltò un attimo a guardare alle spalle di Mia: si udì un lieve rumore, un piccolo _tuffo_.  
«Quando un paio di anni fa hai detto che volevi un vero acquario con delle tartarughine, mamma era perplessa: non sapevamo se saresti riuscita a tirarle sù bene, ma… ne hai cinque e adesso scorrazzano felici per la loro roccia e fanno tuffi olimpici! E poi…» sospirò, allungando una mano verso la scrivania per prendere qualcosa, «le conchiglie a cono che collezioni hanno sempre dato un tocco molto _marino_ alla tua stanza».  
Mia si riappropriò delle conchiglie e iniziò a giocherellarci sbattendoci sopra un dito ritmicamente. «Me le faccio dare dal ristorante dove lavora lo zio, quando capita che ordinino dei conchiglioni…»  
«Ma hai sempre voluto vederne qualcuna viva e da vicino…»  
«I _conus_ più belli sono letali per l’uomo, non conviene» scosse la testa, senza guardarla, «meglio vedere quelle conchiglie da morte o in pentola».  
«Hai il mare dentro, Mia, lo so che in questo momento stai sentendo quella terra chiamarti: forse ti chiamava da chissà quanto tempo, ma non sapendo riconoscere la sua voce tu non potevi risponderle. Forse è questa la malinconia di sottofondo che da sempre caratterizza te e mamma: non riuscire a distinguere la voce della vostra terra che vi chiama».  
Mia si voltò a guardarla, appena imbronciata. «Pensi che dovrei andarci?»  
«No» le sorrise e le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio, «penso che tu alla fine ci andrai».  
Storse il naso. «E con i principi come la mettiamo?»  
«Potrebbero essere anche carini, no? E poi non sei obbligata ad accettare, ma non è detto che non possa essere un piacere conoscerli».  
«Sono molto sottosopra» confessò atona.  
«Immagino» provò ancora a sorriderle con gli occhi lucidi, «lo è un po’ anche mamma, e se non fosse così impegnata a pensare che forse sposerai un principe, lo sarebbe anche di più» risero insieme. «Domani tornerà Christian, comunque, potrai fargli tutte le altre domande che vuoi per sentirti più sicura» le baciò la guancia. «Ora vieni in cucina, la cena è pronta: mamma si preoccuperà sul serio se non mangerai nulla».  
«Arrivo» mormorò. Una volta rimasta da sola, tornò di nuovo indietro col filmato per riguardare ancora una volta la baia.  
“Pensi che dovrei andarci?”  
“Penso che alla fine ci andrai”.

 

 

 

**Note del capitolo:**  
In quest’agosto 2010 in cui sudo da far schifo e non posso tenere aperta la finestra di camera mia senza che i miei gatti mi saltino dentro alla ricerca di refrigerio sul pavimento, provo ad offrirvi questa storia che forse mi sta venendo sù un po’ più complicata del previsto, uhm.  
Non so dirvi da dove mi è partita la trama, cioè, ho vaghi ricordi di come tutto sia cominciato nella mia testa: stavo leggendo il manga Love Monster e ci stavo restando abbastanza male perché non era come me l’aspettavo (ero tipo con espressione indifferente con alle spalle delle balle di fieno che rotolavano), però l’idea della protagonista con le ali di un corvo bianco, l’unica esistente, mi affascinava. Come ho fatto ad arrivare da un _corvo_ bianco ad una _colomba_ e poi creare Water Diamond, i tre principi e la leggenda di Arlequin e Colombine non lo so, credetemi. Ripeto: ho dei ricordi molto confusi, ricordo solo che visto che la protagonista doveva aveva le ali da colomba mi è sorto quasi spontaneo il nome Colombine da colomba-Colombina (la maschera, ma in realtà colomba in inglese è _dove_ ) e poi successivamente Arlequin (Arlecchino) e la storia delle maschere. E poi naturalmente è venuta fuori Venezia (dal Carnevale = Maschere). E sottolineo il fatto che il manga _Love Monster_ non ha da spartire con la trama di _Last Colombine_ neanche un quarto di cippa.  
Sono assolutamente pazza, credetemi, lo so.  
Dovevo dare un nome all’isola su cui si svolgeranno parte dei fatti. Non sapevo che nome darle. Poi ho fissato una goccia d’acqua sul rubinetto – mentre lavavo i piatti col lettore mp3 sparato a tutto volume – e ho visto come rifletteva la luce del sole: ho avuto l’illuminazione, diamante d’acqua. Credo seriamente sia stato l’effetto dell’odore del detersivo per piatti unito alla musica a tutto volume. A seguito al nome dell’isola è nato anche il Mar delle Gemme: sto trovando molto divertente inventarmi delle gemme, avranno un ruolo non determinante ma comunque particolare all’interno della storia.  
Giusto per rinfrescarvi un po’ la memoria: gufo, tortora bruna, corvo, falco (il primo che mi conosce nella vita reale e ride è un lettore morto), diamantino mandarino (ho trovato buffo che effettivamente i diamantini esistono XD quando vado al negozio di animali ci gioco sempre picchiettando il dito sulla gabbia XD li amo!).  
Per le maschere ho preso ispirazione dalle seguenti fonti:  
\- Albert: direttamente dal Fantasma dell’Opera (che io manco sapevo che era dal Fantasma dell’Opera, mi sono solo detta “mo’ cerchiamo con Google una maschera così e cosà, vediamo com’è”), questa ma totalmente nera e con anche la parte dell’occhio destro fino a metà naso circa.  
\- Andrew: esempi 1, 2 e 3. Ho ricordi molto confusi sul come l’ho scelta, ricordo solo che mentre googlavo ad un certo punto ho _squittito_ “Ohmmioddio la maschera di Andy!!!! Questa!!!!!”. Mi ha convinto il marrone (nel caso di Andy è cuoio) come le ali del falco e i suoi capelli, e azzurro come i suoi occhi.  
\- Alfred: esempi 1, 2 e 3. Voi ancora non conoscete Alfy perché non è entrato veramente in scena, ma vi assicuro che quando lo farà _squittirete_ con me sulla scelta delle maschere.  
\- Christian: questa, stessi colori. Inizialmente questa doveva essere la maschera di Andy, ma poi ho visto l’altra e ho squittito, quindi è passata a Chris.  
Sì, lo so che vi piace sapere i metodi altamente scientifici che uso per scegliere i particolari più idioti delle mie storie.  
Per i nomi, uhm, non c’è un vero motivo, questa storia è dedicata ironicamente e affettuosamente a Izumi, io e lei abbiamo una cotta (poco platonica) per Arthur/Bradley James di Merlin della BBC e ho giocato un po’ con l’iniziale A e su cosa mi dicevano i caratteri che avrei dato ai tre ragazzi. Christian ha cambiato nome tre volte prima di tornare ad avere il nome originale, salvo poi scoprire che non potevo dare il cognome che mi piaceva accoppiare col nome perché… esiste un tizio semi-famoso con quel nome e cognome O__O però il nome è rimasto quello, ho cambiato il cognome.  
Mia, invece, è un nome scelto da Shadriene in tempi non sospetti, quando una sera le presentai una lista di nomi dicendole “visto che i nomi che scelgo non ti vanno mai bene, scegli tu fra questi XD” (no, non possiamo fare una lotteria in cui il vincitore sceglie i nomi per la mia prossima storia).  
Bene e dopo che per la vostra felicità di sguazzare in un mare di mie note ho scritto quasi una pagina word di cose sommariamente inutili, vado a scrivere il secondo capitolo.  
Alla prossima!


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


Mia camminava avanti e indietro per la propria stanza sistemando le sue cose e tenendo il cellulare perfettamente incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio.  
«Vorrei riuscire a vederti, prima che tu vada al monastero» disse ad Anna, mettendosi in punta di piedi per incastrare un libro fra altri due volumi sul ripiano più alto della libreria.  
«Eravamo rimaste alla chiamata…» si sorprese.  
«Sì, ma» sospirò, «io e mia madre forse andremo a visitare una vecchia zia fuori città, non abbiamo ancora deciso niente, ma… se andremo non so quanto tempo resteremo, forse più di un paio di giorni».  
«Mia, questo è l’ultimo mese di scuola!» era confusa e sbalordita, anche se mai quanto lei. «Hai gli ultimi compiti in classe e poi ci sono gli esami! Come puoi andare fuori città per così tanto tempo?!»  
«La zia è molto malata» inventò, «non sappiamo se avremo altre occasioni per vederla, però» risistemò con un colpo secco il letto sfatto, limitandosi a tirare sù alla meglio le coperte, «farò di tutto per restare soltanto il tempo strettamente necessario» diede un calcio netto al piede del letto per riassestare l’asse orizzontale che reggeva la testiera.  
«Non mi avevi mai parlato di questa zia…» si perplesse.  
«Eh, sai come sono fatta: più tengo alle cose, meno ne parlo, no?» No, o almeno non del tutto.  
«Beh, sì… Spero che tutto si risolva e che tua zia stia bene, pregherò per lei».  
Mia fece ironicamente cenno di benedire qualcosa. «Grazie. Piuttosto, potremmo vederci? Non so, anche più tardi».  
«Non posso, lo sai che sono catechista: ho una riunione con le altre per…»  
Non la fece finire di parlare. «Domani subito dopo la scuola?»  
«Ecco, la riunione è per il ritiro spirituale dei ragazzi per la Prima Comunione che sarà domani e…»  
«Fammi indovinare, dopo hai le prove per il rito?»  
«Sì» rispose imbarazzata.  
«Ma sei una futura novizia o una donna in carriera?!» si esasperò.  
«Mi dispiace» si mortificò.  
«Vorrei parlarti» sospirò stancamente, «non della tua scelta, stavolta si tratta di me, dovrei…»  
«Hai deciso finalmente di farti la Cresima?» si entusiasmò improvvisamente.  
«No!» roteò gli occhi. «Vorrei parlarti di una cosa che…» non trovò le parole adatte, «senti, è troppo complicato dirlo così e comunque preferirei discuterne di persona, per questo ci terrei a vederti».  
«Non so però se questa settimana ci riesco…»  
«Ma poi forse partirò!» insisté.  
«Ma tornerai, no? Non puoi dirmelo quando torni?»  
Prima di fare un simile passo, prima di andare a Water Diamond e vedere le sue origini, avrebbe preferito dire tutta la verità alla sua migliore amica e condividere con lei quel momento, se mai avesse accettato l’esistenza di un essere umano così simile fisicamente agli angeli; ne aveva parlato con la sorella giusto la sera prima.  
«Dovrai fare attenzione e avere molto tatto, Mia» le aveva detto Ilaria, «lo sai quanto per lei la fede sia importante: la conoscenza di un altro mondo dove la sua religione non è contemplata ed esistono persone fisicamente simili agli angeli potrebbe destabilizzarla».  
«Lo so, ho paura di come potrebbe reagire, infatti».  
«Tu la conosci bene, secondo te potrebbe non voler più avere a che fare con te?»  
«Non lo so, ma credo che a primo acchito, quando le mostrerò le mie ali, si butterà a terra in ginocchio a mani giunte sentendo mentalmente di sottofondo degli angeli cantare l’ _Allelujua_ ».  
«Sì, potrei dirtelo anche dopo» riprese a parlarle al telefono, «ma sarebbe meglio prima!» sentì bussare alla porta. «Scusa un attimo» allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio. «Avanti».  
Si accigliò parecchio vedendo sua madre entrare in pompa magna con in mano un paio di piattini da dolce e delle posate.  
«Hai visite!» le annunciò solennemente, neanche fosse un annunciatore di corte, e subito dopo di lei entrò in camera Christian, vestito in modo meno formale della sera prima, con un zaino in spalla e un portatorte di cartone rigido in mano.  
Mia li fissò entrambi come se improvvisamente si fossero materializzati due ippopotami in camera sua. «Anna, ti richiamo dopo, ho degli ospiti inaspettati in camera».  
«Ok, ciao!» chiuse la chiamata.  
«Ciao» biascicò distaccata in direzione del ragazzo.  
«Salve!» la ricambiò sorridendo cordiale.  
«Vi lascio soli!» cinguettò la madre, posando con cura piatti e posate sulla scrivania e andando via.  
«Scusa il casino» esordì Mia, facendo cenno all’ambiente circostante, «solitamente mamma mi avvisa sempre prima quando sta per entrare un ospite in camera mia, per darmi modo di sistemarmi, ma stavolta non l’ha fatto».  
«Ha detto che voleva farti una sorpresa».  
«Già» annuì, «mamma sa quanto _odio_ le sorprese».  
Christian si schiarì la voce provando a trattenere una risata. «Ti ho portato questa» indicò il portadolci, «è un dolce tipico di Water Diamond, l’ha fatto la regina: ci teneva a farti sentire dei sapori tipici della tua terra».  
«Un pensiero carino» mugugnò sorpresa, «ringraziala da parte mia» fece spazio sulla scrivania.  
«Ma non è tutto, ti manda anche questo» posò lo zaino ai piedi del letto e ne tirò fuori una piccola scatola di legno quadrata; la porse a Mia.  
«L’ha fatto incidere lei personalmente, è un pezzo unico» aggiunse riferendosi al contenuto.  
Mia aprì la scatola, abbastanza curiosa: su un cuscinetto di velluto blu c’era posato un ciondolo tondo e grande quanto una moneta che pendeva da una catenina d’argento; era fatto di uno strano materiale durissimo e bianco, marmoreo e perlaceo insieme, la sua forma era piatta e appena rigonfia; c’era incisa una colomba che, con le ali spiegate e leggermente ricurve, formava un cerchio perfetto.  
«Wow» sospirò incredula, «è… è…» lo prese fra le dita.  
«È una _luna marina_ , una pietra che si trova nel Mar delle Gemme, dove è situata l’isola di Water Diamond; è più dura del marmo e più bianca delle perle, ed è una delle più preziose del nostro mare».  
Mia fissò rapita quella gemma introvabile sulla Terra e proveniente direttamente da un mondo lontano e sconosciuto che però le apparteneva: da qualche parte dentro il suo cuore, dentro il suo animo, sentì lo sciabordio delle onde e vide dell’acqua azzurra piena di bollicine, un qualcosa che più che richiamarla a sé con forza l’abbracciò in modo confortante. Aveva sempre amato il mare, le sembrò di sentire sulla lingua il sapore del sale.  
«Mi piace» mormorò, aprendo il gancetto della catenina per indossarla velocemente, «dille che l’ho apprezzato molto».  
«Riferirò» abbozzò un sorriso chinando il capo con un gesto secco.  
«Accomodati» l’invitò, un po’ disturbata da quell’accenno di inchino quasi formale.  
«Grazie» si sedette alla scrivania e cercò qualcos’altro nello zaino. «La regina Sybil ti manda anche questa lettera» le porse la busta.  
«La leggerò con calma quando sarò da sola» replicò, chiudendola con cura dentro al primo cassetto del comodino e sedendosi sul letto. «E così il mare intorno a Water Diamond si chiama Mar delle Gemme…» osservò, tanto per provare a fare discorso.  
«Sì. Posso?» indicò il portadolci di cartone.  
«Sì, fa’ pure» gesticolò, guardandolo aprire la scatola e muoversi con movimenti precisi e sicuri, quasi un perfetto cameriere, un _servo_.  
«Il suo fondale è ricco di pietre semipreziose come la _luna marina_ » le spiegò affettando la torta, «sono tutte gemme introvabili sulla Terra, del resto nemmeno le nostre piante marine sono simili a quelle sulle vostre coste» le porse un piattino con una fetta; Mia la fissò bene: sembrava una torta al cioccolato con uno strato centrale fatto di una strana crema arancione, decorata con dei pezzetti di croccante di mandorle.  
«Di cos’è fatta?»  
«È la _Preziosa_ » servì anche se stesso, «una torta tipica della nostra isola: è al cioccolato fondente con crema al ricciolo, ricoperta di ganache al cioccolato» infilzò la propria fetta di dolce con la forchettina, con aria avida.  
« _Ricciolo_?» si sorprese lei.  
«Vero, tu non lo conosci» mugugnò, «è un agrume tipico di Water Diamond, cresce soltanto sulla nostra isola: l’albero e il suo aspetto sono simili a quello dell’arancia, però il frutto è ovale e piatto – più del vostro mandarino – abbastanza simile ai nostri ricci di mare e, visto che cresce soprattutto lungo la costa, ha preso il loro nome. Ha un profumo più forte dell’arancia e un sapore più deciso che lascia un retrogusto di cannella».  
Mia fissò di nuovo la torta, perplessa.  
«Assaggia!» l’esortò sorridendo. «L’ha fatta la regina!» ripeté.  
Mia annusò un paio di volte la fetta, poco convinta; sentì effettivamente un profumo quasi simile a quello dell’arancia, ma più deciso, più forte di quello che si può sentire nell’aria quando una buccia d’arancia viene grattata.  
Assaggiò. Non era male.  
«Strana combinazione» commentò a bocca piena, «ma è buona».  
Christian le sorrise guardandola di sottecchi. «Sei contenta di sentire un sapore della tua terra d’origine?»  
Lei fissò il dolce di nuovo e prese un altro boccone. «Un pochino» ammise, prima di deglutire.  
«Sono qui per parlarti di nuovo di Water Diamond» le disse, «ci sono ancora un paio di cose che credo sia giusto che tu sappia, prima di venire. _Se deciderai di farlo_ » precisò calcando bene l’ultima frase.  
«Dimmi pure» l’incoraggiò a proseguire.  
«Per esempio» sospirò, servendo un bis di torta ad entrambi, «potremmo partire dalla "questione maschere"».  
«Uhm» deglutì assentendo, «giusto: perché molti abitanti dell’isola indossano una maschera? È Carnevale tutto l’anno dalle vostre parti?» ironizzò distaccata.  
«Non esattamente» scosse la testa, «tutto parte da una storia diventata leggenda. Un paio di secoli fa sull’isola di Water Diamond viveva un principe di nome Arlequin. Era un giovane uomo dal carattere molto chiuso e scontroso, tendeva sempre a nascondere le proprie emozioni e ad evitare di indossare troppi colori: prediligeva il nero. Una sera ci fu un ballo in maschera alla _Voliera Reale_ , il castello dei regnanti; Arlequin si preparò vestendosi di tutto punto ma, proprio quando stava per entrare nella sala da ballo, l’orlo del suo mantello s’impigliò in una pianta rampicante e si strappò. Lui pensò che non era poi una cosa del tutto malvagia: non gli piaceva né stare fra la gente né i balli, quindi decise di approfittarne per rifugiarsi su una balconata, non visto e non disturbato da nessuno. Sfortunatamente per lui, una ragazza mascherata se ne accorse e non riconoscendolo – anche lui portava una maschera – andò da lui e gli chiese come mai non partecipasse alle danze. Lui le spiegò con ostentata indifferenza che era perché il suo vestito si era rovinato ed era l’unico che possedeva nel suo armadio, ma lei sorrise, andò di corsa in camera propria e tornò da lui con un pezzetto di stoffa dai colori sgargianti, dicendogli che visto che quello era un ballo in maschera poteva anche avere un mantello di più colori, invece che strappato, e nonostante le sue proteste glielo rattoppò. Passarono la serata insieme, ballarono e parlarono molto, e grazie all’indole dolce e solare della ragazza, il principe per la prima volta osò mostrare se stesso senza alcun rimpianto. Giunta la mezzanotte gli invitati al ballo avrebbero dovuto togliersi le maschere: il principe era deciso più che mai a farlo, mostrandosi apertamente alla ragazza, ma purtroppo lei fu richiamata bruscamente da un’altra donna all’interno della sala e… non fu più rintracciabile. L’unica cosa che il principe riuscì a sapere di lei fu il nome: Colombine».  
Mia deglutì a stento un boccone. «Il principe riuscì mai a ritrovarla?»  
«Oh sì!» sorrise entusiasta. «Dopo una lunga ricerca scoprì che era una delle cameriere del castello, che il suo travestimento da cameriera durante il ballo era reale – aveva indossato una maschera per gioco, per una scommessa persa con un’altra ragazza, infiltrandosi al ballo – ma neanche lei sapeva che quella sera aveva parlato col principe! Arlequin le chiese più volte d’incontrarsi e qualche appuntamento riuscì, ma lei era sempre restia per via delle loro differenze, almeno fino a quando il principe non ebbe finalmente la meglio e la convinse a superare tutti gli ostacoli davanti a loro e sposarsi. Da allora tutti i bambini diamantini, una volta raggiunti i sei anni di età, indossano una maschera a piacimento nascondendo il proprio viso in attesa di incontrare la persona davanti alla quale non avranno paura di "mostrarsi senza maschera", al di là dell’aspetto fisico, delle differenze caratteriali, sociali e culturali e di qualsiasi altra cosa che potrebbe impedire loro di conoscersi e amarsi dal profondo».  
Mia aveva ascoltato l’ultima parte del discorso con la forchettina sospesa a mezz’aria fra il piatto e la propria bocca. «Cioè, tu mi stai dicendo che a Water Diamond la gente gira per strada mascherata in attesa di sposarsi?»  
«Con più precisione in attesa di fidanzarsi ufficialmente» annuì. «Per la domanda di rito ci si toglie la maschera dicendo» si schiarì la voce, «"Davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere la mia Colombine?" o Arlequin, dipende il sesso, ovviamente».  
«Ma ci potrebbero volere anni prima di fidanzarsi ufficialmente! Perché indossare una maschera già da così piccoli?!» era basita.  
«La maschera scelta può anche coprire solamente gli occhi, ma fatto sta che soltanto alla fine l’altro potrà vederti a viso completamente scoperto: se indossi una maschera fin da bambino, a lungo andare nessuno saprà riconoscerti senza, nessuno saprà dire chi sei fino a quando non te la toglierai decidendo di "scoprirti". Per noi diamantini la maschera è più che una leggenda, è una filosofia di vita, uno _stile_ di vita, un modo per conoscere se stessi attraverso gli altri e imparare anche ad aver fiducia: quando finalmente un giorno ti toglierai la maschera sarai sola e sperduta, fragile e terribilmente spaventata di mostrarti così apertamente, senza alcuno scudo, ma compirai anche il più grande atto di fiducia che tu possa mai fare nei confronti del tuo partner. Senza maschera ti donerai sul serio, senza ritegno, senza rimpianti anche se con tanta paura, ed è anche per questo che la prima notte insieme per una coppia a Water Diamond non è la prima notte di nozze, ma quella successiva alla _Resa delle Maschere_ ».  
«La _Resa delle Maschere_?» mormorò con un groppo in gola.  
«Sì, si chiama così l’atto del fidanzamento, la _Resa delle Maschere_ » assentì.  
«Fammi capire» gesticolò con aria sarcastica, «quindi se io accetto di fidanzarmi con uno dei tre principi, dovrò fare tutta ‘sta cosa delle maschere e poi passarci una notte a letto?»  
Christian deglutì a fatica. «Teoricamente sì».  
«E in pratica?» incalzò.  
«Beh» provò a divagare, «in pratica sarà a vostra discrezione: si tratta pur sempre di un principe, si cercherà di essere discreti…» la fissò in tralice, «anche se tutta la _Voliera Reale_ saprà comunque quel che sta succedendo in camera vostra» riprovò a divagare e si schiarì la voce. «Potrei avere dell’acqua?»  
«No!» batté una mano sulla scrivania. «Qualcosa mi dice che una volta arrivata a Water Diamond dovrò adeguarmi bene alle vostre tradizioni: dovrò indossare una maschera?»  
«Sì» rispose onestamente.  
«Potete anche scordarvelo!»  
«Tutti i giovani non fidanzati ufficialmente indossano una maschera a Water Diamond» scrollò le spalle, «anche io, anche i principi, da quando eravamo bambini: non farlo sarebbe _offensivo_ ».  
«Farlo sarebbe _offensivo_ nei confronti della mia persona!» ribatté acidamente.  
«Si tratta solo di una maschera» la guardò di sottecchi, «tutti noi ne indossiamo almeno un paio al giorno, in modo figurato, di cosa ti preoccupi?» insinuò.  
«Penso sia fastidioso» incrociò le braccia al petto. « _Fisicamente_ , intendo».  
«Certo, certo» annuì, «indossare costantemente una maschera è _fisicamente_ fastidioso».  
Mia si alzò in piedi. «Vado a prenderti dell’acqua» chiuse la questione.  
«Grazie» sospirò, appena rilassato.  
Non appena entrata in cucina sua madre le fu addosso. «Allora, come va?» le domandò curiosa e con gli occhi che le brillavano.  
La figlia la guardò cupamente. «A meraviglia».  
Tornò in camera e versò da bere al suo ospite in modo spiccio; si sedette di nuovo sul letto.  
«E tanto per saperlo… come sono questi principi di Water Diamond?» tirò su col naso.  
Christian sorrise e posò il bicchiere sulla scrivania. «Ti ho portato alcune loro foto» prese lo zaino che aveva con sé e lo aprì facendo scorrere le due zip che lo chiudevano fino ai lati opposti; ne tirò fuori un notebook.  
«Loro tre mi hanno vista?» chiese sospettosa.  
«Oh, no di certo!» scosse la testa. «Non è rispettoso per un diamantino vedere una nubile senza maschera!»  
Mia lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi, con sospetto. «Seh!»  
«Conosco i tre principi da quando ero bambino» le spiegò, mentre avviava il sistema operativo, «sono diventato il loro servitore personale quando avevo otto anni».  
«E adesso quanti anni hai?» s’incuriosì.  
«Venti».  
«Mia sorella ne sarà felice: le piaci» sentenziò.  
«Temo che non sia possibile: ho altri impegni, al momento».  
«Anche lei ha altri impegni» annuì, «lei è sempre una donna molto impegnata. Con il lavoro d’ufficio, non è _socialmente_ impegnata, vero, ma avete in comune tutto questo impegno».  
«E vorresti che ci _impegnassimo_ a vicenda?»  
«Perché no?» ostentò un sorriso. «Non dirmi che sei razzista e preferisci le donne con le ali!»  
«Ho altri impegni» ripeté, cercando una cartella sul desktop.  
«Ho capito» sospirò stancamente, «non ti piace. Beh, le dirò che comunque ci ho provato!»  
Christian sorrise fissando il monitor. «Tornando a noi, i principi di Water Diamond sono Albert, di ventotto anni, Andrew, di ventiquattro anni, e Alfred, tuo coetaneo» aprì una foto per mostrargliela. «Da sinistra verso destra» glieli indicò.  
Erano mascherati e non avevano le ali materializzate, indossavano degli abiti tipici del Settecento.  
«Belle maschere» commentò asciutta. Christian si voltò a guardarla inarcando le sopracciglia. «Hanno il viso coperto, cosa vuoi che dica? Che hanno dei fisici niente male?»  
Il ragazzo si schiarì la voce e le mostrò altre foto. «Quando sono in privato e non in occasioni formali, i principi tendono a vestirsi in modo poco convenzionale, come te in questo momento, per esempio» la indicò. «Questo è il minore, Alfred».  
In una foto a primo piano, un giovane biondo fissava l’obiettivo attraverso una maschera che gli copriva solo la parte superiore del viso e a malapena la fronte; la maschera era dorata e riccamente decorata con dello smalto bianco e azzurro – come le sue iridi. Sorrideva con ostentata sicurezza.  
«Alfred ha le ali di un diamantino mandarino, è un esperto in botanica» le raccontò, «si occupa personalmente delle piante che sua madre utilizza per la propria cucina ed è anche un appassionato di rose. È di indole _collezionista_ ».  
«E che vuol dire?» si perplessa.  
«Che tende molto a _collezionare_ le cose che gli piacciono, è anche un esteta. Diciamo che, uhm, gli piace _collezionare_ donne dalle ali diverse come gli piace collezionare roseti diversi».  
«Buono a sapersi» borbottò.  
«Ma è anche incredibilmente generoso» sospirò, «certo, spesso lo è fin troppo, ma è una persona che sa essere cara, altruista e particolarmente determinata» aprì un altro file. «Lui è Andrew, il mediano».  
Era castano con gli occhi azzurri come il fratello minore, ma il suo sguardo era più attento e il suo sorriso ambiguo, quasi beffardo. Portava una maschera di cuoio che gli copriva solo la parte superiore del viso, decorata con rombi blu.  
«Ha le ali di un falco, negli ultimi tempi si sta occupando molto della politica estera del nostro paese. È una mente brillante, una persona talmente sicura di ciò che può fare da poter risultare perfino arrogante, certe volte, ma ciò non toglie il fatto che sia uno stratega vincente e un buon ascoltatore. Spesso è troppo sibillino, però, ama troppo studiare le persone» aprì un’altra foto. «E lui, infine, è il maggiore, Albert».  
A differenza delle altre foto, quella era scattata di profilo, il ragazzo teneva gli occhi bassi su qualcosa. Mia lo fissò accigliandosi e inclinando appena la testa di lato.  
«Ehm» si schiarì la voce Christian, «non voleva farsi fotografare, così gli ho scattato questa foto di nascosto, mentre suonava il pianoforte».  
«Ah» esalò lei, raddrizzando la testa.  
Aveva gli occhi e i capelli neri come lo era anche la maschera, che gli copriva quasi interamente il viso con la sua forma che gli tagliava in senso obliquo il volto.  
«Ha le ali di un corvo» continuò a parlarle dell’ultimo fratello, «è uno degli uomini più intelligenti di tutta l’isola e oserei dire di tutto il nostro mondo. È un matematico e un fisico, negli ultimi anni si è occupato dell’economia del nostro paese. Non è una persona introversa, è» si schiarì la voce, «poco interessato agli altri, non perché si senta superiore, ma perché…» altro colpetto di tosse, «è _così_ » decretò, non trovando altre parole. «Ma è anche un ragazzo molto protettivo con i suoi cari, spesso rasenta l’apprensione, è abbastanza istintivo e impulsivo – i suoi scatti di rabbia sono davvero pericolosi – ma cerca di esternare il meno possibile le sue emozioni, perché anche se non sembra è fondamentalmente timido».  
«Timido?» ripeté scettica.  
«Timido» annuì sicuro.  
«Ed è per questo che non voleva farsi fotografare?» fece sarcastica.  
«No, quello è stato perché» si schiarì ancora una volta la voce, «Albert preferirebbe non sposarsi, è abbastanza restio nei confronti della _Resa delle Maschere_ e non gli è andata giù la proposta di suo padre sull’Ultima Colombine».  
«Come mai così tanta avversità verso la _Resa delle Maschere_?» s’incuriosì.  
«Come suo servo e leale amico ti posso assicurare che ha i suoi motivi, ma comunque» piccolo colpetto di tosse, «andiamo avanti» troncò subito il discorso facendole vedere altre foto dei tre fratelli.  
«Me li stai presentando senza infamia e senza lode» constatò lei.  
«Avresti preferito che te li presentassi lodandoli oltremodo come un vero annunciatore di corte?» ironizzò. «Non sarebbe stato da me e a te non sarebbe piaciuto: sei una che non si lascia incantare dalle parole, si nota dal modo in cui fissi sempre intensamente tutti per vedere le loro reazioni, piuttosto che sentirne la parlantina».  
«Dicono che con questo mio modo di fare metto a disagio le persone, sembra che io li stia mentalmente giudicando in modo sarcastico».  
«Queste persone che dicono ciò…» sembrò rifletterci brevemente sopra, «hanno perfettamente ragione».  
«Lo so» mugugnò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Christian decise di tornare ai principi. «Conosco questi ragazzi da una vita, non mi trattano mai in modo formale se non in rarissimi casi in cui l’etichetta lo richiede, so quali sono i loro pregi e i loro difetti: non posso parlartene senza essere sincero. Però, credimi: al di là del loro titolo nobiliare, sono dei bravi ragazzi, delle persone che vale la pena conoscere».  
«Capisco» assentì a occhi bassi, ormai rassegnata all’idea che se sarebbe partita per Water Diamond, avrebbe dovuto conoscere anche i tre famigerati principi. «Hai detto che porti la maschera» gli disse con finta aria distratta.  
«Sì, porto ancora la maschera».  
«E com’è questa maschera?»  
Christian infilò una mano nello zaino frugando alla cieca, infine prese quello che cercava e gliela porse: la sua maschera era bianca e dalla forma semplice, bordata d’oro e con una riga orizzontale di rombi colorati che l’attraversava all’altezza degli occhi. Mia la fissò, l’alzò verso di lui e gliel’appoggiò sul volto.  
«Dovrò abituarmi a vederti in questo modo e a vedere anche molta altra gente così quindi, se vorrò venire a Water Diamond…»  
«Già».  
Abbassò la maschera dandogliela in mano e arricciò il naso. «Che palle».  
Christian scosse la testa. «Non riesci proprio a vederne il lato romantico?»  
«Ti sembro una ragazza romantica?» replicò con piglio sarcastico.  
«Forse l’aria dell’isola potrebbe addolcirti» insinuò scherzosamente.  
«Ne dubito» scosse la testa con decisione, osservandolo rimettere le proprie cose nello zaino. «Te ne vai?»  
«Sì, devo sbrigare delle faccende a corte: tornerò domani per la tua risposta definitiva».  
«Un’ultima cosa» gli chiese.  
«Dimmi» la fissò serio, come se si aspettasse chissà che domanda.  
«Non ho ben capito che tipo di ali sono le tue».  
Christian storse la bocca alzando gli occhi al soffitto, fece per mettersi lo zaino in spalla. «Lasciamo perdere».  
«Ehi, perché non vuoi dirmelo?»  
«Rideresti».  
«Andiamo, quale uccello può essere così ridicolo da spingermi a ridere?» l’incoraggio sorridendo.  
«Scoppierai a ridere, fidati» annuì con convinzione, sistemandosi meglio lo spallaccio imbottito su una spalla.  
«E dai su, tanto lo sai che se andrò sull’isola lo chiederò a qualcun altro che ti conosce, no?»  
«Che ci trovi di così tanto interessante?» si stupì.  
«Perché mi è sembrato di conoscerle, quando ieri sera le ho viste, ma a posteriori non riesco a trovare un uccello che…»  
«Ti è sembrato di conoscerle perché scommetto che ne vedi tanti…» roteò gli occhi.  
«Cosa?»  
Inspirò a fondo. «Ne vedi tanti… di piccioni nelle piazze».  
Silenzio.  
«Hai le ali di un _piccione_?» cercò di fermare le risate.  
«Sì, le ali di un _piccione viaggiatore_ » precisò. «Non ridere, sai? Piccioni e colombe sono un’unica grande famiglia, dopotutto, no?» arricciò il naso.  
«Beh sì, a parte qualche lieve differenza, ma… pensare che hai le ali di quei _cosi_ che volano sulle piazze cagando in testa alla gente…» provò a non ridere.  
«A Water Diamond si dà molta importanza alle ali, sono dei _segni_ » provò a darsi un tono.  
«E le ali di piccione che segno sono?» provò nuovamente a non ridere.  
«Chi ha le ali di un _piccione viaggiatore_ » tenne a precisare ancora una volta, «viene scelto come servo e messaggero presso la _Voliera Reale_ ».  
«Una bella fine» assentì con ironia.  
Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ok, adesso vado».  
«Ti accompagno alla porta» gli disse mettendo una mano sulla maniglia.  
«Mi raccomando, domani verrò per la tua risposta definitiva» la raccomandò poco prima di uscire.  
«Va bene, avrai la mia risposta» sospirò.  
Si salutarono velocemente e subito dopo Mia si voltò verso la porta della cucina, facendo appena in tempo a vedere le teste curiose di sua madre e sua sorella ritrarsi.  
«Tana!» esclamò risentita.  
Sua sorella andò da lei quasi saltellando. «Allora, che farai? Andrai sull’isola?»  
Alzò gli occhi fissando il soffitto arricciando il naso. «Uhm» fece spallucce. «Lo saprai domani».  
Sua madre si portò le mani sulla faccia. «Ma devi dirmelo prima, se devo fare le valigie!»  
«Beh, mica partiremo subito!» ribatté stizzita, cominciando a risalire le scale per tornare in camera sua.  
«E dai, Mia, raccontaci quello che vi siete detti!» insisté la sorella.  
«Non abbiamo parlato, abbiamo pomiciato» affermò con nonchalance.  
«Cosa?!» urlarono all’unisono la madre e la sorella.  
«Sto scherzando» aggiunse atona, aprendo la sua porta e chiudendosi in camera, prima che l’assalissero di nuovo. Per sicurezza fermò anche la porta a chiave.  
Sulla scrivania c’era ancora un po’ di torta: sedendosi sul letto, afferrò una forchettina e ne prese un boccone; masticò lentamente chiedendosi se per caso la sua vita stesse cambiando troppo in fretta, per i suoi gusti. O forse no.

 

Era ormai tarda sera quando Christian riuscì ad andare nello studio privato di Andrew da solo, come gli aveva espressamente richiesto quest’ultimo.  
«Di cosa volevi parlarmi?» gli chiese, togliendosi la maschera e avvicinandosi alla sua scrivania.  
Andrew stese pigramente la schiena all’indietro verso la poltrona girevole, con aria sorniona. «Mia dovrà scegliere una maschera da indossare, giusto?»  
«Giusto».  
Il principe assottigliò gli occhi. «Potresti darle un piccolo suggerimento».  
Christian si sedette davanti a lui con espressione perplessa e incuriosita insieme. «Del tipo?»  
Andrew fece un ghigno e aprì un cassetto della scrivania come per prendere qualcosa. «Questa» gli porse una maschera.  
La forma era molto semplice, con la fronte abbastanza alta; proprio sulla fronte, sopra l’occhio sinistro, da un punto immaginario partivano delle strisce nere di varie dimensioni su sfondo bianco, come se fossero raggi di un sole; o forse erano raggi bianchi su sfondo nero, dipendeva dal proprio punto di vista.  
Christian prese la maschera fra le dita, intuendo vagamente. «Strisce bianche e nere, eh?»  
«Già» schioccò la lingua, compiaciuto dalla propria idea e togliendosi la propria maschera dal volto.  
Il servo sorrise. «Che intenzioni hai?»  
«Voglio vedere l’effetto che _gli_ farà, voglio giocare giusto solo un pochino».  
«E cosa succederà in caso, se la tua _brillante_ intuizione si rivelerà giusta?»  
Intrecciò le dita con fare innocente. «Oh, potrei avere delle scuse per cambiare delle carte in tavola».  
Christian sorrise scrollando la testa. «Ti auguro solo di essere fuori dalla portata della sua _bestiolina_ , se le cose andranno male».  
«Dipende anche da come sarà interpretato questo _male_ » scandì bene la parola. «Certe volte la vita ti toglie quello che hai sempre voluto e in altri casi ti dà quello che non ti aspettavi. Non sempre la prima cosa è nera e la seconda bianca, non sempre la sofferenza è una cosa del tutto ingiusta».  
Christian si rigirò la maschera fra le dita. «Questo tuo modo di manipolare le persone potrebbe cacciarti nei guai, prima o poi».  
Andrew scosse un dito in cenno di diniego. «Sbagliato! Io non manipolo le persone, le _guido_ nella direzione giusta, le aiuto».  
«Quindi, cosa farai adesso con Mia?»  
«Procederò come accordato con Al, per ora: la convincerò ad essere la mia Colombine, ma nel frattempo io e te semineremo qualcos’altro».  
«Per il bene di Water Diamond, ovviamente» sottolineò.  
«Direi soprattutto per il mio, di bene» rindossò la maschera, «ma questa è una cosa che potrò ammettere ad alta voce soltanto alla fine».  
Christian rise e chinò il capo all’indietro per poggiarlo sulla testiera della poltrona: Andrew non sarebbe cambiato mai, chissà se gli altri due fratelli invece sarebbero cambiati all’arrivo di Mia a Water Diamond.

 

Mia stava osservando, più che altro per abitudine, una delle sue tartarughe avvicinarsi ad un gamberetto essiccato caduto sulla roccia; l’animale stava fissando intensamente il cibo come se fosse una preda viva: camminò con circospezione come se potesse scapparle ed infine fece scattare la testa e la mandibola come un alligatore in miniatura.  
Lei schioccò la lingua e picchiettò il dito sul barattolo di gamberetti essiccati aperto, che teneva sospeso con una mano sopra l’acquario, lasciando cadere sulla superficie dell’acqua altre _prede_ : le tartarughe si affrettarono a tuffarsi in acqua e un paio le schizzarono pure il volto. Borbottò seccata fra sé e sé richiudendo il barattolo di mangime, si asciugò bene le mani e si sedette sul letto. Dopo qualche attimo di esitazione, decise di aprire il cassetto del comodino e leggere finalmente la lettera della regina.  
La busta era ben chiusa, Mia imprecò a mezza bocca perché non riuscì a trovare nessuna fessurina agli angoli da allargare facilmente con un dito per aprirla, poi mandò al diavolo i modi eleganti e l’aprì rozzamente aiutandosi con la punta di una matita, facendo un brutto strappo.  
Spiegò il foglio: la lettera era scritta a mano con inchiostro blu scuro, la grafia era poco arzigogolata, chiara ed elegante. Sospirò e cominciò a leggere.

_Cara Ultima Colombine,_   
_nel momento in cui scrivo questa lettera non so ancora chi sei e i miei figli stanno a malapena iniziando a cercarti, ma ci tenevo enormemente a scambiare qualche chiacchiera, anzi qualche riga, con te._   
_Quello che di te so con certezza è che per poco più o poco meno di vent’anni hai vissuto sulla Terra, un mondo completamente diverso dal nostro: noi siamo gente pacifica e restia alle dichiarazioni di guerra, la nostra scienza e tecnologia si basa su elementi non sempre presenti anche nel tuo mondo. Qui non ci sono guerre, qui non ci sono molte malattie mortali che tu conosci – spero non direttamente – Water Diamond ai tuoi occhi potrebbe apparire come un paradiso._   
_Non te lo nasconderò: quest’isola non è un paradiso. Qui la gente è avida e sfrutta la fama delle nostre leggende e tradizioni per attirare sempre più turisti, qui la gente tempo fa fece di tutto per accaparrarsi dei diritti sulle donne da cui discendi; qui il bracconaggio ha devastato i nostri fondali, perché molte specie dei nostri pesci sono molto amate dagli acquariofili ed estremamente ricercate, per non parlare delle specie della Terra che sono state importate illegalmente causando svariati danni al ciclo vitale dell’ambiente marino, danni spesso irreversibili. Qui la gente è spesso vittima di pregiudizi, molto chiusa nel proprio titolo nobiliare e sicura che tutto sia dovuto._   
_Questo per dirti che Water Diamond è solo uno Stato – monarchico – come qualsiasi altro che puoi trovare sulla Terra, con i suoi problemi, i suoi guai e i difetti tipici che possono caratterizzare un popolo. Non pensare mai che sia un paradiso: è molto più reale di quanto sembri._   
_È uno Stato, ricordatelo bene, va governato affinché non si autodistrugga, affinché quello che ti sta chiamando presso questa terra – perché lo so, quest’isola è così: chiama a sé chi le appartiene – sia preservato nel tempo._   
_I miei figli si stanno occupando della nostra isola già da molti anni, lo fanno in modo appropriato, ma hanno bisogno di un sostegno e di una certa maturità che li porti ad amare l’isola anche perché è il posto in cui vivono le persone che amano. Finora hanno curato Water Diamond solo perché la amano e per se stessi, non che sia un male, ma è come amare qualcuno o qualcosa soltanto per metà._   
_Al di là della missione che mio marito ha scelto per i nostri figli, io ti chiedo di essere onesta con te stessa nelle scelte che farai: non sentirti mai costretta ad accettare di sposare uno dei principi – sarebbe anche scorretto da parte nostra importi una cosa simile – non sentirti mai obbligata ad accettare di governare il nostro regno se non te la senti, perché ripeto, non è un paradiso._   
_La cosa più grande che però voglio chiederti è di spiegare le tue ali per Water Diamond._   
_Lo so, può far paura volare in un cielo che non conosci, può essere sorprendente in un modo che mette soggezione sentire proprio qualcosa che apparentemente non ci appartiene, ma se guardando quest’isola o una sua foto sentirai dentro di te scattare qualcosa, non temere: vieni da noi, vieni a scoprire cosa ti può dare._   
_Mio marito dice spesso che ogni sentimento, nessun tipo di sentire escluso, è come un viaggio che porta alla luce una parte di noi, una volta giunti alla meta. Se proverai una strana nostalgia sentendo il nome di Water Diamond, non negarti questo viaggio, non negarti di scoprire quanto la tua indole debba a questo luogo. Forse sei sognatrice come tutte le diamantine, o forse no; forse sei anche tu avida, o forse no; forse ami profondamente il mare, o forse non sai nemmeno nuotare, ma hai un paio di ali che potrebbero guidarti in volo verso la risposta a molte domande, se lo vorrai._   
_Hai sangue diamantino, lascia che questa terra ti abbracci. Metti da parte il decidere se sposare o meno uno dei miei figli, scegli di visitare comunque una terra che non ha mai, mai dimenticato Colombine. _   
_Forse ti sembrerà assai stupido tornare in un posto da cui i tuoi avi sono scappati per mancanza di protezione, ma dacci un’occasione in più, non immagini quanto Colombine sia importante per tutte noi diamantine._   
_Colombine è la realizzazione di un amore che generalmente si pensa sia un’utopia, è il succo del romanticismo che ci si nega quando si pensa che nella vita l’importante è avere una compagnia, piuttosto che un amore. È l’abbattimento di un pregiudizio e di un giudizio a favore dell’irrazionalità del cuore; per i propri impulsi è allo stesso tempo una spinta ad andare avanti e la pace per una realizzazione di qualcosa dopo una fatica._   
_Colombine è ogni donna che sogna e spera, Colombine è stata una di noi e potrebbe essere ancora una di noi._   
_Sarebbe bello se ritornasse nella sua terra._   
_Forse Colombine è stata molto meno speciale di quello che si dice nella leggenda, forse era meno buona, brava, dolce, solare e bella di quel che si dice, ma la forza dei suoi sentimenti ha trionfato portando una nuova luce su ogni amore impossibile._   
_Non vietarti mai di sognare e anche quando ti arrendi rifletti bene prima di pensare che ciò che hai provato è stato vano: ogni sentimento è un lungo viaggio._   
_Ultima Colombine, la tua regina ti aspetta nel Bene e nel Male per abbracciare la figlia ritrovata di Water Diamond._   
_Abbi cura di te, spero che un giorno tu possa Innamorarti._   
_Sybil._

Mia rilesse un paio di volte la lettera, ripiegò il foglio e lo posò sul comodino; strinse fra le dita il ciondolo bianco che le aveva regalato la regina: forse era abbastanza lontana dall’essere una Colombine, ma nonostante la sua indole, nonostante il suo caratteraccio, c’erano delle volte in cui accarezzava sul serio l’idea di trovare un Arlequin, prima o poi.  
C’era poco da fare, ormai, tanto aveva già deciso se partire o meno.

 

Intorno alla _Voliera Reale_ si dipanava un intricato intreccio di mura fatte di siepi di specie diverse che delimitavano vari tipi di giardino: era una sorta di labirinto in cui uno estraneo avrebbe potuto facilmente perdersi, se si fosse soffermato troppo ad ammirarne la bellezza.  
I vari giardini erano suddivisi per colore dei fiori, profumi e proprietà della linfa, ce n’erano più di venti: alla meraviglia che regalava il giardino degli alberi fioriti tutto l’anno – carichi di fiori rosa, bianchi e violacei dalle svariate dimensioni – seguiva lo strano senso di tenerezza che instillava il giardino dei fiori bianchi, con i petali candidi che si stagliavano sul verde omogeneo delle foglie e un profumo fresco e delicato che riempiva l’aria senza essere soffocante. L’ultimo giardino in fondo dietro al maniero era quello più bello, ricco di piante e alberi dai colori caldi e vivaci prevalentemente lacustri o marittime, ma era anche il più pericoloso di tutti: non c’era un solo insetto o una sola farfalla nell’aria in quella zona, non c’erano nemmeno lucertole sul prato, perché era il giardino delle piante carnivore e velenose.  
Christian camminava a passo svelto e sicuro per il labirinto, dirigendosi nel giardino dei rampicanti fioriti dove di solito i tre principi facevano colazione.  
«Buongiorno!» li salutò, andando sotto un gazebo bianco a cui un glicine blu come l’ _inchiostro del mare_ col tempo si era avviluppato.  
Albert lo ricambiò con un cenno secco del capo, Andrew con un sorriso e Alfred mettendogli sotto il naso un vassoio carico di paste alla crema.  
«Hai già fatto colazione, Chris?»  
«Sì, Alf, grazie» sorrise cordiale, facendo cenno di allontanare il vassoio.  
«Ma queste le ha fatte mamma usando per la crema un nuovo tipo di vaniglia che ho scovato! Assaggia!»  
«Sono a posto così, Alf, grazie».  
«E quest’altre qui» posò il vassoio e ne prese un altro, «sono con la crema di ricciolo che è avanzata dalla…»  
«Magari più tardi» lo bloccò, sempre sorridendo.  
«E se non ti piace la panna, ci sono queste che…»  
«Alfred» lo richiamò Albert, alzando gli occhi dalla tazzina di caffè da cui stava bevendo.  
«Sì, Al?»  
Il fratello maggiore lo guardò privo d’espressioni, disse una sola parola, anzi un solo nome. « _Elia_ ».  
Immediatamente, Alfred si pietrificò e, stringendosi nella spalle, indietreggiò con tutta la sedia.  
Andrew alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria annoiata. «Allora, Chris? Ieri sera l’Ultima Colombine doveva darti la sua risposta…» lo guardò negli occhi.  
Il sorriso di Christian si fece più largo e più carico di malizia. «Verrà».  
Andrew inspirò a fondo sorridendo. «Eccellente» asserì soddisfatto, facendo tintinnare a mo’ di brindisi la propria tazzina contro quella di Albert, rimasto indifferente.  
Alfred si alzò dal tavolo spingendo rumorosamente la sedia all’indietro. «Vado a preparare le rose migliori, allora!»  
«Alfy» l’ammonì Andrew, «non estirpare tutto il tuo roseto per lei senza sapere quando arriverà».  
«Ah, già» inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò verso Christian, «quando arriverà?»  
«Fra tre giorni» annunciò.  
«Bene» sospirò Andrew, «assicuriamoci che sia tutto assolutamente perfetto. Fratelli» guardò entrambi i ragazzi, «la sfida per la conquista dell’Ultima Colombine è appena iniziata: buona fortuna». Albert lo fissò come a dargli tacitamente dell’imbecille per avergli fatto un simile augurio. «Molto bene» distolse pazientemente lo sguardo dal fratello, «vinca il migliore, accaparriamoci la futura regina, eccetera, eccetera. Andate in pace».  
«Vado al roseto, adesso!» si entusiasmò Alfred, rialzandosi dalla sedia.  
Albert fissò la schiena del fratello minore fino a quando non fu troppo lontano. «Credi che riuscirai a conquistare la fiducia di lei, Andy?»  
«Non escludo che potrebbe volerci un po’, ma è una ragazza che potrebbe anche piacermi sul serio». Il fratello maggiore gli rivolse un’occhiata eloquente. «Davvero» annuì, «ha carattere la ragazza, non mi sembra il solito tipo di donna che ci gironzola intorno soltanto perché siamo dei principi. Inoltre, nel suo mondo vive così lontana da un ambiente simile al nostro che non potrebbe fregarle di meno dei nostri titoli: trovò che ciò sia una situazione quantomeno affascinante, da guardare da vicino».  
«Detesto la tua mania di studiare le persone» biascicò.  
«Io invece _adoro_ il tuo perenne buonumore» sorrise ironico. «Nel tuo animo c’è così tanta solarità ed allegria che potrei farci una bomba atomica». Christian trattenne malamente una risata.  
Albert preferì non replicare. «Torno ai miei affari» tagliò corto con distacco.  
Non appena se ne andò, Christian si sedette al suo posto.  
«Stai pensando tu agli abiti di Mia per la sua presentazione ufficiale?» s’informò Andrew.  
«Sì».  
«Mi raccomando, che siano neri e bianchi, intonati alla sua maschera».  
Christian abbozzò un sorriso. «Curerò personalmente ogni dettaglio del loro primo incontro, non preoccuparti».

 

Mia si chiedeva se presto non sarebbe diventata un’abitudine quella di parlare con Anna solo per telefono.  
«Uh, ma qui ci sono delle caprette!» esclamò stupita Anna, mentre lei cacciava magliette a caso dentro ad un trolley di medie dimensioni posato sul letto.  
Mia sentì un belare di sottofondo. «E da chi sono allevate?»  
«Credo dai frati del convento accanto».  
Anna era già andata al monastero, per poter parlare al telefono andava sempre fuori dalla struttura che l’ospitava, per i campi.  
«Senti, lascia stare per un attimo le meraviglie del creato e ascoltami…»  
«Mia» parlò tutto ad un tratto, preoccupata, «c’è una capra che mi sta fissando».  
«Forse le sei simpatica».  
«Ho paura che voglia caricarmi».  
«Anna, non è un toro, è una capra» precisò.  
«Ha pur sempre un paio di corna! Che faccio?»  
Mia ci rifletté su un paio di secondi. Realizzò. «Ti prego, dimmi che presa dall’impeto della meraviglia per il creato non hai scavalcato lo steccato per vedere le capre da vicino».  
«…non ne avevo mai vista una da vicino» sussurrò scusandosi.  
Mia si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Ok, allora mooolto lentamente prova a scavalcare di nuovo la staccionata e a tornare indietro».  
«Va bene, ora lo faccio. Aspetta» la sentì trafficare e respirare un po’ affannata. «Ecco, adesso sono di nuovo dall’altra parte».  
«E per l’amor del cielo stai lontana dallo steccato, sia mai che una capra ti bruchi la gonna, ci manca solo questo!» si esasperò.  
«Va bene» le sembrò mentalmente di vederla mentre annuiva ad occhi bassi sporgendo appena il labbro, come faceva tutte le volte che la rimproverava. Sospirò stringendosi due dita sulla radice del naso, le seccava mentirle.  
«Ascoltami, io sto partendo, la casa della zia è in un posto assurdissimo dove nessuna compagnia telefonica ha linea, quindi non preoccuparti se chiamandomi mi troverai sempre irraggiungibile, va bene?» Mia non credeva che in un altro mondo avrebbe potuto parlare comodamente al telefono.  
«Ok, ma quando torni?»  
«Presto. Spero» storse il naso. «Al mio ritorno dobbiamo parlare, comunque».  
«Vaaa beeeneee» cantilenò sospirando.  
Mia sentì un clacson suonare un paio di volte: si affacciò dalla finestra e vide l’auto di Christian; imprecò a denti stretti.  
«Ehi!» la riprese Anna.  
«Senti, è arrivata l’auto che deve portarci all’aeroporto, devo chiudere. Un bacio!»  
«Fai buon viaggio!»  
«Grazie! Ciao!» chiuse velocemente la chiamata e infilò il cellulare nella tasca dei jeans.  
«Mia, sei pronta?» la chiamò sua madre dalle scale.  
«Sì, arrivo» gridò di rimando; si guardò intorno non sapendo dove mettere prima le mani per finire la valigia. Gesticolò a lungo, poi aprì l’armadio, prese una bracciata a caso di magliette e un pugno di biancheria intima da un cassetto e infilò tutto a forza nel trolley.  
«Mia?» la chiamò ancora la madre.  
Abbassò il coperchio in tessuto morbido del trolley senza chiuderlo, ci si sedette sopra e si soffiò su una ciocca di capelli che le era finita davanti agli occhi.  
«Sono prontissima, arrivo!» gridò, cominciando a saltellare sulla valigia come una forsennata; quando le sembrò che ad occhio il peso del suo sedere avesse fatto il proprio dovere, provò a chiudere il trolley con successo.  
«Mia?!» ancora sua madre, si chiese se stesse dimenticando qualcosa: sì, le ciabatte; guardò velocemente dappertutto non sapendo dove metterle, aprì la zip della tasca anteriore del trolley e le cacciò malamente dentro finendo anche per graffiarsi il dorso della mano con la cerniera. Fece appena in tempo, sua madre aprì la porta di camera sua senza bussare.  
«Mia, allora?!»  
«Tutto a posto» sentenziò con nonchalance, tirando sù il manico del trolley; sua sorella entrò in camera seguendo la madre, fissò il bagaglio con aria scettica.  
«Mia, credo che la tua valigia sia incinta: ha una strana sporgenza sul davanti» ironizzò; certo, erano le ciabatte.  
«Speriamo che sia femmina, allora: meglio _una_ valigia che _un_ borsone» sua madre alle sue spalle borbottò qualcosa riguardo le sue buone maniere.  
Uscita dalla camera, si ritrovò davanti Christian. «Ti aiuto a portare giù dalle scale i bagagli» l’aiuto cortesemente.  
«Grazie» sospirò.  
Guardando Christian mettere le loro valigie in macchina, Mia comprese che lo stava facendo sul serio, stava per andare a Water Diamond. Si domandò da dove stesse prendendo la forza per una svolta simile, ma forse era più semplicemente destino, anzi _Destino_ , che lei prima o poi trovasse la risposta alle sue ali e alla sua vera natura in quel modo.  
Christian consegnò uno smartphone nero ad Ilaria. «Con questo tu e tuo padre potrete tenervi in contatto con noi: funziona anche da una distanza così _notevole_. Il numero memorizzato è il mio, una volta arrivati sull’isola darò a loro due altri telefoni simili e il vostro numero».  
«Grazie» gli sorrise Ilaria, sospirando un po’ troppo e con aria _particolarmente grata_ ; Mia vide la scena, sbuffò e salì in macchina.  
«Buon viaggio!» le salutò il padre, chiudendo lo sportello della macchina per loro.  
«Ti chiameremo non appena saremo arrivate, caro» lo rassicurò la moglie. «Lo sformato è nel frigo, pronto da scaldare, e per domani avete lo spezzatino. Ah! Occhio a non bruciare niente e a non far scoppiare il forno, tu e tua figlia ne sareste capaci» Mia trattenne una risata nascondendo la bocca dietro il dorso della mano.  
«Grazie della fiducia, mamma» mugugnò Ilaria, stizzita.  
Christian suonò un paio di volte il clacson. «Andiamo!»  
«Ciao!» cinguettò Ilaria, mentre il padre dietro di lei agitava la mano, commosso.  
«Ciao» biascicò Mia, seduta sul sedile passeggero accanto al ragazzo, mentre sua madre dietro urlava ancora saluti accorati.  
«Nervosetta?» le domandò Christian sorridendo, mentre si allontanavano da casa.  
«Un pochetto» mormorò, guardando il cancello di casa farsi sempre più lontano dallo specchietto retrovisore.  
No, era _molto_ nervosa, moltissimo.  
«Coraggio, andrà tutto bene» provò a tranquillizzarla, «potresti aprire quella scatola posata sul cruscotto davanti a te?» l’invitò, facendo cenno alla scatola in questione con un cenno della testa.  
Mia si accigliò e la prese in mano. «Cosa c’è dentro?»  
«La maschera che dovrai indossare già da appena prima di partire».  
Lo guardò truce per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa rassegnata e, mentre sua madre si sporgeva dai sedili posteriori per guardare, sollevò il coperchio per vedere cosa avrebbe indossato per un bel pezzo.  
Era una maschera dalla fronte alta, da un punto sopra il foro per l’occhio sinistro partivano dei raggi neri su sfondo bianco.  
«Una maschera bianca e nera» mormorò, prendendola per osservarla meglio.  
«Ho pensato che ti donasse» commentò Christian, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla strada, «è di colori opposti, ma guardandola non sai dire se è nero su bianco o piuttosto bianco su nero».  
Mia se la rigirò fra le dita. «Sì, non è poi un malaccio» commentò arricciando appena le labbra; Christian sorrise soddisfatto.  
«Stiamo andando fuori città presso la struttura dove teniamo nascoste un paio di porte che collegano i nostri mondi; la copertura è un distributore di benzina» le informò.  
«Originale» osservò atona Mia; Christian la guardò di sottecchi. «Dico sul serio!»  
«Fra non molto le vedrai con i tuoi occhi, comunque» si arrese scuotendo la testa.  
Mia fece scorrere distrattamente le dita sulla cintura di sicurezza allacciata, giocherellandoci, e fissò il paesaggio fuori dal finestrino provando a convincersi che insieme alla strada stava lasciando alle sue spalle anche l’ansia di andare in un posto sconosciuto dove la parte di se stessa che non capiva forse avrebbe trovato risposte. Avrebbe almeno voluto sapere che quest’ultime sarebbero state esattamente quelle che voleva.  
Erano ormai parecchio fuori città, a terreni aridi e semiabbandonati si alternavano distese di campi coltivati carichi di frutta estiva e muretti diroccati a cui piedi nascevano piante dai fiori gialli a campanula. A pochi chilometri da lì c’era la scorciatoia che Mia solitamente usava per andare al mare, ma stavolta non sarebbe andata in _quel_ mare.  
«Siamo arrivati» le annunciò Christian, cominciando a rallentare.  
Mia alzò gli occhi a guardò alla sua sinistra, vedendo un distributore di benzina in un grande piazzale cementato e quasi deserto farsi sempre più vicino.  
«Bene» mormorò Christian, guardandosi bene attorno prima di svoltare a sinistra, «non c’è nessun altro diamantino oltre agli addetti: indossa la maschera».  
«Devo proprio fin da ora?» si lamentò.  
«Sei preziosa, nessuno deve vederti a volto scoperto prima del dovuto».  
Mia sbuffò seccata e fece l’enorme sforzo di indossare la maschera; arricciò il naso un paio di volte sentendo la sensazione fastidiosa di non poter muovere più bene il naso e gli zigomi.  
«Spero almeno che servi a qualcosa» borbottò.  
Christian si fermò davanti al bar dietro le pompe di benzina.  
«Tutto a posto» gli annunciò subito un uomo vestito come un benzinaio, «potete partire quando volete».  
«Subito, allora» replicò prontamente, scendendo dall’auto e cominciando a prendere i bagagli.  
Mia scese e seguì Christian dentro al bar, sempre più incuriosita e guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse suggerirle in che modo avrebbe viaggiato per un andare su un altro mondo. Madre e figlia camminarono dietro Christian e l’addetto fino a quando arrivarono davanti ad una porta dietro il banco; Christian e l’addetto controllarono nuovamente se ci fosse qualcuno, aprirono la porta e si ritrovarono davanti ad un’altra porta. Blindata. C’era una piccola tastiera e uno schermo al posto della maniglia, Christian digitò un codice e poi premette la mano bene aperta contro lo schermo; la porta scattò e lui la spinse facendole entrare per prima.  
La stanza era senza finestre e poco illuminata, parte della luce proveniva da una serie di monitor di un complesso di computer a ridosso della parete frontale; in fondo alla stanza c’erano due porte scorrevoli d’acciaio.  
«Sarà come fare un viaggetto in ascensore» la rassicurò con un sorriso Christian.  
«Dici?» replicò poco convinta.  
«Dico, dico» cominciò a digitare velocemente qualcosa ai computer, abbassando un paio di leve e fissando con attenzione una serie di numeri che scorrevano lentamente sui monitor. Alle loro spalle, l’addetto stava caricando le valigie sull’ascensore.  
«Possiamo procedere» annunciò Christian, deciso. «Prego» fece loro cenno di salire; Mia gli rivolse un’occhiataccia prima di farlo.  
«Buon viaggio» augurò loro l’addetto, prima che Christian premesse un pulsante dentro l’ascensore facendo chiudere le porte.  
«E ora, signore, reggetevi. Durerà poco, comunque».  
«Durerà poco _cosa_?» chiese Mia sospettosa, ma sentì l’ascensore iniziare a scendere.  
«Questo» precisò Christian, mentre la discesa cominciò a farsi repentinamente più veloce.  
«Christian, _cosa_ sta per…» ribatté, ma la velocità aumentò tanto da sembrarle che stessero cadendo giù e si aggrappò ad una barra di sostegno orizzontale mentre lui restava tranquillo e impassibile. Sua madre, per la gioia di Anna – se mai ci fosse stata – bestemmiò.  
Dopo una manciata di secondi, l’ascensore si fermò con un grosso _tlunk_.  
«Visto?» sorrise Christian. «È durato poco e non siete nemmeno cadute!» premette di nuovo il pulsante, stavolta per aprire l’ascensore.  
«Ma io ti…!» provò a dire, prima che le porte si aprissero.  
La sensazione fu quella di trovarsi dentro un hangar di un aeroporto, solo che gli addetti erano vestiti con eleganti livree settecentesche nere, rosse e dorate. E avevano una ricetrasmittente in mano.  
«Buongiorno» li salutò uno degli uomini, «spero che il viaggio sia andato bene. Benvenute a Water Diamond, signore» si rivolse a Christian. «Bentornato, signore» chinò di nuovo il capo.  
«Grazie. Occupatevi delle valigie, andiamo subito alla _Voliera Reale_ » aprì velocemente il proprio zaino, prese la sua maschera e l’indossò. Mia si guardava attorno ancora frastornata, non riusciva nemmeno a scendere dall’ascensore; lui la prese per mano e fece un inchino ironico.  
«Benvenuta a Water Diamond, Ultima Colombine, spero che il soggiorno sia di suo gradimento».  
«Me lo auguro anch’io» sussurrò, smarrita.  
«La limousine è pronta» li informò un altro addetto, facendo loro cenno di seguirli.  
Fuori dall’hangar li stava aspettando una limousine nera con un numero incredibile di porte e i vetri oscurati, sul davanti c’erano attaccate due bandierine: un diamante bianco in campo azzurro sovrapposto a due spade incrociate.  
Christian aprì una portiera. «Prego» le invitò a salire.  
Mia si fece piccola sui sedili, sua madre entrò in modalità _ammirazione senza ritegno_ e Christian accese il suo computer portatile come a controllare velocemente qualcosa.  
«Alla _Voliera Reale_ è tutto pronto» le disse, «le vostre stanze sono già state preparate, vi daremo dei vestiti consoni all’occasione e dopo ci sarà l’incontro con i reali».  
«I reali» sospirò trasognata la madre.  
«I principi» arricciò il naso disgustata Mia.  
«Non andrà così male, dai!» provò a rassicurarla lui, guardando fuori dal finestrino con una strana nostalgia negli occhi, come se dopo tanto tempo stesse rivedendo qualcosa che gli fosse caro.  
Incuriosita, Mia si voltò nella stessa direzione. E comprese tutta la nostalgia di Christian.  
La limousine correva su una strada con curve molto larghe lungo la costa: al di là del guard rail le rocce andavano a strapiombo verso il mare, qua e là fra le pietre crescevano strane piante dalle foglie piccole verde scuro, violacee e di un’inusuale marrone aranciato – per delle piante marine; il cielo era terso e di un azzurro brillante, un sole accecante illuminava la superficie del mare facendola splendere come cristallo fino a quando dei delfini non l’infrangevano saltando in alto, sembrava quasi che potessero toccare col muso i gabbiani in volo.  
Quello fu il primo scorcio di Water Diamond che vide, quello fu il primo richiamo che accolse.  
«E non hai ancora visto niente» le sussurrò all’orecchio Christian, che sicuramente aveva notato la sua espressione meravigliata.  
«Non l’immaginavo così… _così_ » gesticolò a bocca asciutta, non trovando le parole adatte.  
«Più tardi o domani ti farò fare un giro turistico accurato» le picchiettò un dito contro la fronte, «ora preparati mentalmente all’incontro con i principi» e Mia s’incupì di nuovo al pensiero.  
La _Voliera Reale_ era situata a ovest dell’isola, sulla parte più alta della costa. Christian gliela indicò quando cominciò ad intravedersi da lontano: era circondata dal verde – il ragazzo le spiegò che era un labirinto di giardini tutti diversi – e la sua forma era più bassa e larga che alta e slanciata; sembrava fatta di un tipo di pietra color crema che non aveva mai visto sulla Terra.  
Una volta oltrepassato il grande e imponente cancello delle mura di cinta, mentre la limousine correva lungo il viale che attraversava i giardini, Mia notò che tutte le finestre del castello erano più lunghe che larghe e tondeggianti, quasi degli ovali perfetti, e i balconi erano ampi e ricchi di piante ornamentali rampicanti – effettivamente buona parte del lato sinistro del castello, quello più vicino al mare, era quasi interamente ricoperto dai rampicanti.  
L’auto si fermò davanti all’ingresso: due scalinate di marmo bianco, una destra e l’altra a sinistra, portavano ad un portone molto alto ad arco ribassato.  
«Pronta?» gli chiese Christian con piglio ironico, mettendo una mano sulla portiera per aprirla.  
«Sì» esalò, con una certa rassegnazione.  
Con un certo imbarazzo per la situazione formale, Mia accettò recalcitrante la mano che Christian le porse per aiutarla a scendere dalla limousine.  
«Seguitemi» le invitò, indicando loro la scalinata a destra.  
L’interno del castello era arredato con colori chiari, molti particolari erano dorati e l’ambiente risultava molto luminoso grazie alle finestre ampie e ad una balconata che ad occhio sembrava abbracciare tutto il perimetro del castello, se non una buona parte. Il cuore del maniero era un cortile racchiuso da un porticato, al cui centro c’era una grossa fontana con un paio di loti dai colori vivaci; Mia si sorprese nel notare che c’erano un paio di grosse tartarughe che scorrazzavano tranquillamente per il prato e un’altra che si tuffò rumorosamente dentro la fontana al loro passaggio.  
«Per di qua» l’esortò bonariamente Christian, quasi prendendola implicitamente in giro per il modo in cui stava fissando basita gli animali; lei sbuffò e lo seguì.  
Per prima si fermarono davanti alla stanza destinata a sua madre, davanti a cui li stavano attendendo due cameriere. Quando Christian aprì la porta per fare entrare la donna, Mia non guardò nemmeno l’interno, restando fuori sulla soglia osservando il soffitto a volta a crociera deglutendo: non era mai stata una ragazza raffinata che sognava principi e castelli sfarzosi, ma doveva ammettere che ora che c’era incredibilmente _dentro_ provava una certa soggezione mista ad una voglia di mettersi le mani sulle guance lanciando gridolini eccitati – quella doveva essere un lato di sua madre che aveva malauguratamente ereditato e che dormiva in lei da secoli.  
«Andiamo alla tua stanza» le disse Christian, richiudendo la stanza della madre mentre ancora quest’ultima delirava in modo soave delle meraviglie che vedeva.  
Camminarono lungo il corridoio ancora per un po’, fino a quando Christian non si fermò davanti ad una porta e mise la mano sulla maniglia massiccia. «Prego».  
Mia entrò per prima. E restò al centro della stanza ferma a guardarsi intorno senza proferire parola.  
La stanza era il almeno il triplo più grande della sua cameretta sulla Terra, era arredata con mobili bianchi dai particolari dorati e a destra c’era un letto matrimoniale a baldacchino dalle tende leggere e bianche. C’era una grande portafinestra dalla forma ovale che dava su un balcone talmente grande da poterci mettere un tavolo per sei persone, e fuori da lì, oltre le tende che si muovevano appena mosse da un venticello che portava l’odore del mare, oltre la distesa verde del labirinto di giardini, si vedeva l’oceano. Si sentivano perfino i gabbiani stridere.  
«Questa è una delle stanze più belle della _Voliera Reale_ » l’informò serafico Christian, sistemando il trolley incinto contro una sedia.  
Mia lo strattonò per un braccio. «Christian, sicuro di aver trovato l’Ultima Colombine giusta?» gli chiese, impaurita e perplessa insieme.  
«Perché me lo chiedi, anzi: perché _te_ lo chiedi?» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Guardami» s’indicò, «a parte la maschera che con tutto il resto non c’entra niente, ho dei jeans dall’orlo sfilacciato e con degli strappi, scoloriti e per me troppo grandi, indosso una maglietta che potrebbe andar bene a mio fratello maggiore, se ce l’avessi, e ho un carattere schifoso che stona con tutta questa soavità e maestosità» gesticolò indicando vari punti della stanza. «Mi sento fuori tempo e fuori luogo».  
«Ma ti piace» osservò cauto.  
«Sì, ammetto che c’è una parte di me che sta strillando strappandosi i capelli davanti a tutta questa regalità, ma mi chiedo quanto io sia adatta a tutto ciò» concluse in un soffio.  
«Ehi» sorrise Christian, aprendo l’armadio, «dov’è finita la Mia che non voleva indossare una maschera perché in realtà mostra sempre duramente a tutti il suo modo di essere e in ogni situazione?»  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle. «Forse, con tutta quest’eleganza che la tenta, ha paura di ritrovarsi davvero a indossare una maschera».  
«Per è fastidioso essere quella che non sei e nasconderti, ma giocare con quello che potresti essere non vuol dire rinnegarti» prese un vestito dall’armadio, richiuse l’anta e l’attaccò per la gruccia ad un pomello. «Indossa questo, prova a giocare col tuo lato femminile cercando un po’ di vanità allo specchio: potrebbe piacerti».  
Mia guardò con attenzione il vestito, era semplice e sofisticato insieme, fatto di più strati di seta e organza bianca: un corpetto semplice dalla scollatura a barca, che sul retro si stringeva con dei lacci incrociati neri, dalle maniche lunghe a campana con dei ricami neri alle estremità e una gonna ampia con un fiore stilizzato nero ricamato sul fianco.  
«Si intonerà alla mia maschera» constatò Mia, deglutendo.  
«L’ho scelto di proposito per questo» sospirò. «Con l’aiuto della regina» aggiunse. «Ti lascio sola per cambiarti. Vado a cambiarmi anch’io, ti aspetterò fuori dalla porta» si congedò con un buffo inchino.  
Mia osservò la porta chiusa per qualche secondo, prima di recarsi a passi lenti verso il balcone: si tolse la maschera e si sciolse i capelli, lasciando che il vento salmastro le soffiasse pienamente sul viso; fissò il mare.  
Forse era vero, era ora di giocare un po’ col suo lato femminile e imparare a conoscere la parte di se stessa che quell’isola poteva risvegliare.  
Era ora di entrare in scena.

 

 

 

**Note del capitolo:**  
Io continuo a schiattare dal caldo (per amor di cronaca, nel momento in cui scrivo queste note è il 15 agosto). Dunque.  
Innanzi tutto, voglio condividere con voi una meravigliosa immagine che ho trovato mentre cercavo le differenze sostanziali fra colomba e piccione, visto che pure in inglese le due parole sono diverse (pigeon e dove) e prima di iniziare la stesura non sapevo come orientarmi bene: questa. Ma anche questa immagine, perché è caruccia <3  
Poi.  
Lo spunto che ho utilizzato per creare la leggenda di Arlequin e Colombine è una filastrocca che da bambina amavo molto, Il vestito di Arlecchino di Gianni Rodari, l’amavo così tanto che più volte da piccola per Carnevale mi sono travestita da Arlecchino <3 Inoltre, anche se non ve ne può fregare di meno, mentre tutti amavano travestirsi da Pierrot, io mi sono travestita pure da Pulcinella una volta XD (e tutti mi scambiavano per Pierrot O__O IGNURANTI!!!1111). Ho un debole enorme per le maschere “classiche”, se non si fosse capito.  
La fonte per la maschera di Mia è questa, bianca e nera. È stata la più difficile da trovare, perché non sapevo che forma/colore darle, poi ho avuto un’ideuzza *ride malvagia*  
In questi capitoli, come forse la maggior parte di quelli che hanno letto altre mie storie intuiranno, ho nascosto tanti particolari che poi pian piano andranno ad unirsi fra di loro. Per non parlare di come potrei spingervi a capire favi per ceci.  
Bon, al prossimo capitolo!  
Vostra Gra. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Mia guardò il proprio riflesso sul grande specchio girevole all’angolo della sua stanza, tirò giù con un paio di strattoni la gonna per sistemarla meglio e si sentì un po’ un’incapace nel sapersi vestire, notando come non riuscisse a farsi garbare bene addosso quel vestito. Dopo vari sforzi e molto sbuffare, le restò soltanto da stringere i lacci sulla schiena; sentì bussare alla porta.  
«Chi è?» domandò con una certa ansia, temendo che potesse essere qualcuno di sconosciuto che però avesse ansia d’incontrarla, come la regina. O uno dei principi.  
«Sono Christian, tutto ok col vestito?»  
Sospirò sollevata e gli aprì. «Tutto bene, più o meno, ho soltanto un problema con i lacci» gli fece cenno dietro la schiena.  
Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Avresti potuto chiedere aiuto a una delle due cameriere fuori dalla tua stanza».  
«Non mi piace chiedere aiuto agli estranei».  
«Loro sono qui per questo».  
«Non mi piace lo stesso: mi fanno sentire una viziata, e non lo sono» borbottò, mentre lui pazientemente le faceva cenno di dargli le spalle.  
Le strinse i lacci. «Così è troppo stretto?»  
«No, va bene» mugugnò, seccata dal ritrovarsi a farsi allacciare un corpetto da un ragazzo, _lei_. Si sedette davanti alla cassettiera con la specchiera per pettinarsi velocemente; si acconciò i capelli con una coda alta.  
«Sono in ritardo?» gli chiese preoccupata.  
«No, in perfetto orario» la rassicurò. «Stai bene».  
Le si sistemò un paio di ciuffi sulla fronte. «Dici? Non sono stata così femmina dalla mia Prima Comunione, forse è anche per questo che non mi sono mai fatta la Cresima».  
Lui rise. «Tua madre dovrebbe ringraziare il fatto di aver vissuto sulla Terra, allora, visto che qui non ci sono rituali simili».  
«Forse» sbuffò alzandosi dalla sedia. «Pronta».  
«Andremo dalla Balconata Grande» le aprì la porta in modo galante.  
«Sarebbe quella balconata che da lontano mi è sembrata circondare tutto il castello?»  
«Sì, vieni».  
La guidò lungo il corridoio e dopo salirono una rampa di scale che li portò dritti ad una portafinestra ad arco ribassato e dagli infissi dorati. Non appena usciti fuori, Mia restò per qualche attimo sorpresa dall’odore intenso che sentì.  
«È un ricciolo?» domandò incuriosita.  
«Sì» le indicò qualcosa dietro di lei.  
Accanto alla ringhiera di marmo, lungo cui era intrecciata una rampicante dai fiori gialli e arancioni e dai petali tondi, c’era un grande vaso di terracotta che ospitava un albero dalla chioma a cupola e dalle foglie di un verde scuro brillante e lanceolate. Mia si avvicinò alla pianta quasi con riverenza.  
«Ma ha i frutti!» si stupì.  
«Al contrario che da voi, i nostri agrumi danno i loro frutti con la bella stagione» l’informò.  
«Che strano» mormorò, prendendone fra le dita uno e annusandolo senza staccarlo dal ramo.  
«Te ne farò portare una cesta in camera, se vuoi».  
«Grazie, ma…» si bloccò, aveva sentito qualcosa. «Chi è che suona il pianoforte?»  
«Nessuno» le rispose sicuro, incrociando le braccia al petto, ed effettivamente, dopo aver sentito un paio di note, tutto parve tacere.  
«Mi era sembrato di sentire qualcuno suonare…» e lo sentì di nuovo, «ecco! Lo senti?»  
«No».  
«Ma come no! Non sono mica pazza!»  
«Oh cielo!» si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. «Ho dimenticato una cosa in camera mia! Aspettami qui!»  
«Christian, aspetta! Christian!» lo richiamò sibilando, ma il ragazzo la lasciò lì senza tanti complimenti.  
Si guardò intorno mordendosi un labbro, nervosa: il ragazzo era l’unica persona che conosceva in quel mondo così diverso dal suo, senza si sentiva assolutamente persa. Si riavvicinò al ricciolo, indecisa se mangiarne un frutto o meno per ingannare il tempo; ne annusò di nuovo la buccia e sentì di nuovo un paio di note.  
Si guardò intorno, provando a capire se il suono provenisse alla sua destra o alla sua sinistra. _Destra_ , decretò, dietro l’albero. La melodia ad un tratto si fece meno frammentata, come se chi stesse suonando avesse finalmente trovato l’ispirazione giusta o le note giuste, ma restò lenta e dolce, le sembrò solleticare qualcosa dentro di lei. Tamburellò le dita sulla ringhiera di marmo guardando giù verso i giardini: dall’alto tutti insieme sembravano una scacchiera irregolare di svariati colori che attiravano irrimediabilmente l’attenzione, tanti quadrati dal più scuro al più chiaro, fino ai cancelli.  
Mia sfiorò con le dita la buccia del ricciolo che voleva cogliere e lasciò nuovamente scorrere lo sguardo dai giardini più scuri fino al cancello; sentì la melodia cominciare ad aumentare improvvisamente il ritmo: colse il frutto e tirandosi sù le gonne cominciò a camminare a passo svelto verso il suonatore misterioso.  
Oltre i cancelli della _Voliera Reale_ si estendevano vigneti e uliveti, campi pieni di fiori selvatici dai colori accesi e perfino da lì, da così lontano, Mia poteva vedere le case del centro storico dell’isola con le loro mura dipinte con colori caldi come il rosso e l’arancio. Si chiese se le strade fossero lastricate con pietre e molte fossero strette e in salita, perché se le stava immaginando così in quel momento in cui correva lungo la Balconata Grande fissando il paesaggio aumentando la velocità dei suoi passi man mano che la melodia diventava più veloce, rapendola così in un vortice di immagini e colori. Quella sonata era piacevole come la nostalgia che si prova quando guardando fuori dal finestrino di un treno s’incomincia a vedere il paesaggio tipico della propria terra, quei terreni coltivati, quelle piante e quegli alberi che si possono trovare solo lì, nella propria terra, e che ci sono incredibilmente mancati mentre eravamo via. Quella sonata era il ritorno a casa, sollievo e una fitta dolorosa di tenerezza al cuore insieme. Si chiese come fossero lì i porti, voleva vederli: da lontano stava vedendo delle barche a vela allontanarsi dall’isola e dei gabbiani che volavano verso un orizzonte troppo lontano che avrebbe voluto raggiungere. Era curiosa e ansiosa, per la prima volta sentì che avrebbe amato quell’isola a prescindere e che era stata davvero molto stupida a pensare qualche volta che andarci fosse stata una pessima idea. Quella melodia _era_ Water Diamond, era come guardarla dall’alto e poi avvicinarsi sempre di più, era il rumore della risacca e il fruscio delle fronde degli agrumi, era i colori caldi delle case e quelli accesi delle piante marine, era il vento salmastro e il marmo bianco dei balconi, e chiunque la stesse suonando ci aveva messo tutto il suo amore per l’isola per comporla. Sentì il suono farsi più forte, era vicina, affrettò ancora il passo e si fermò solo davanti alla portafinestra dietro cui era sicura si trovasse il pianoforte: era stranamente certa che aprire quella porta sarebbe stato come aprire la porta di casa, trovarsi a casa.  
Abbassò la maniglia, spinse la porta e ancora col fiatone entrò nella stanza.  
C’era un pianoforte alla sua sinistra, il suonatore le stava dando le spalle, ma quando la sentì entrare si voltò verso di lei, interrompendo la sonata. Era vestito totalmente di nero e la sua maschera… la sua maschera…  
"Non voleva farsi fotografare, così gli ho scattato questa foto di nascosto, mentre suonava il pianoforte".  
Albert, il principe con le ali di un corvo.  
Deglutì a stento mantenendo la mano sulla maniglia della portafinestra, lui la fissò restando seduto sullo sgabello: aveva il viso quasi totalmente coperto dalla maschera nera, ma era indubbiamente assai accigliato.  
«Chi sei?» le chiese, la voce strascicata e il tono annoiato.  
I principi erano tre, _tre_ , e lei era andata a beccare in anteprima proprio quello che non aveva alcuna intenzione di sposarsi e quindi di incontrarla. _Fantastico_.  
Mia trasse un bel respiro. «Ecco io» gesticolò, «passavo di qua e ho sentito qualcuno suonare il pianoforte ed era un pezzo così bello… I miei complimenti» annuì, tagliando corto.  
Lui si alzò dallo sgabello, assai infastidito, e andò verso di lei a braccia conserte.  
«Una perfetta sconosciuta fa irruzione in una mia stanza privata senza nemmeno bussare e io dovrei…»  
«Non sapevo fosse una tua stanza privata» lo interruppe prontamente, «e comunque ti ho fatto i complimenti» precisò, sperando quantomeno di non finire incatenata nelle segrete del castello.  
"È abbastanza istintivo e impulsivo – i suoi scatti di rabbia sono davvero pericolosi", le aveva detto Christian.  
Lui la fissò a pochi passi da lei – era davvero molto alto – assottigliando lo sguardo in direzione di… in direzione della sua scollatura? Stava per aprire bocca per dirgli quanto fosse un maiale senza vergogna, quando lui le indicò qualcosa, il ciondolo che le aveva regalato la regina.  
«Lo riconosco» le disse, «l’ha commissionato mia madre» alzò di nuovo lo sguardo per guardarla negli occhi. «Sei l’Ultima Colombine» affermò sicuro di sé.  
Mia si schiarì la voce. «Sì. Tu invece sei il principe Albert» lo guardò incerta, «ti ho visto in foto, ho riconosciuto la tua maschera».  
«E cosa ci fai qui? Ti manda mio padre?» fece sarcastico.  
«Come dicevo prima» si schiarì la voce, «ero da queste parti con Christian, mi stava portando al nostro incontro, ma poi mi ha detto di aver scordato una cosa in camera ed è andato via. Poi ho sentito qualcuno suonare, mi sono incuriosita e… sono arrivata qui» concluse, lanciando un’occhiata alla porta, come se ciò potesse affrettare i tempi di conclusione di quella scena.  
La presenza di Albert era indisponente, sembrava stesse mentalmente prendendola in giro, come se guardandola avesse capito che lei non era affatto abituata a indossare vestiti del genere.  
«Non entrerò mai più in una tua stanza privata» aggiunse subito.  
«Bene» assentì lui e velocemente le tolse il ricciolo dalla mano, «questo è per il pedaggio» lei fece per replicare qualcosa. «Ci vediamo dopo» concluse, voltandole le spalle per uscire dalla stanza prima di lei, chiudendo così la discussione.  
Mia respirò a fondo per trattenere la voglia di strozzarlo e quando finalmente lui uscì, usando la porta che dava dentro al castello, si sfogò dando una manata isterica al pianoforte, facendo un suono molto lugubre.  
«Ehi! Ti stavo cercando!» esclamò Christian, entrando dalla portafinestra.  
«Ho incontrato il principe Albert» l’informò con tono cupo.  
«Bene! E come ti è parso?»  
«Uno stronzo: è ufficialmente depennato dalla mia eventuale lista di futuri mariti».  
Christian si schiarì la voce trattenendo una risata. «Bene» ripeté. «Adesso andiamo alla riunione, però. Sicura di riuscire a stare nella stessa stanza con lui ancora per un po’?»  
«Sì» borbottò, tirando sù le gonne con entrambe le mani e uscendo dalla portafinestra a passo di marcia, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Dai» sospirò il ragazzo, «Albert non è così male».  
«Gli ho fatto i complimenti per la sonata e non mi ha nemmeno ringraziata» ribatté aspramente.  
«Oh beh, lui non ringrazia mai per i complimenti».  
«Perché è un cretino presuntuoso?»  
«No, perché è timido».  
« _Timido_ » ripeté astiosa, «già, me l’ero scordata».  
Christian roteò gli occhi. «Andiamo, su!»  
La scortò fino ad una porta a doppia anta, davanti a cui la stava attendendo sua madre con due cameriere: guardò la donna accigliandosi, chiedendo se anche lei sembrasse così _strana_ in abiti d’epoca, come se stessero andando ad un ballo in maschera.  
«Oh, tesoro! Stai così bene!» esclamò la madre, commossa e provando a sistemarle i capelli; lei le allontanò le mani agitando le proprie, come se avesse davanti delle mosche moleste.  
«Poche moine!»  
«Stai per conoscere dei principi, capisci? Dei _principi_!» mormorò eccitata la madre. «Che vogliono sposarti, oltretutto!»  
«Chissà se _io_ vorrò sposare loro».  
Christian interruppe la discussione. «Posso annunciarvi?»  
«Fa’ pure» gli disse Mia in modo spiccio; lui posò le mani sulle maniglie, fece un bel respiro profondo e aprì.  
«Signori, vi presento ufficialmente l’Ultima Colombine» e le fece spazio per entrare, inchinandosi.  
La prima cosa che Mia vide, dritto davanti a sé, fu la famiglia reale.  
Il re era un omino basso e panciuto, sua moglie era più alta di lui e le stava tenendo le mani, emozionato. La regina era una donna bellissima dai capelli castani chiari raccolti in boccoli morbidi, la stava fissando intenerita. Alla loro destra, i tre figli la guardarono ognuno a modo suo: Alfred sorridendo in modo beato, Andrew ghignando con un bicchiere in mano – sembrò quasi sul punto di fare un brindisi in suo onore – e Albert guardando un punto indefinito oltre di lei.  
 _Bene_. Fece un sorriso tirato, tirò sù le gonne per non rischiare di inciampare proprio in quel momento delicato e camminò a passo lento verso i regnanti.  
«Vostra Maestà» s’inchinò in modo formale e altrettanto fece sua madre dietro di lei.  
«L’Ultima Colombine» mormorò il re, «oh cara, non immagini quanto io sia felice in questo giorno così glorioso!» <rsquo;albero. La melodia ad unsservi grata per avermi dato l’opportunità di vedere la terra delle donne da cui discendo» lo ringraziò a capo chino.  
«Non devi dirlo neanche per scherzo: era un mio preciso dovere farti ritornare nella tua terra! Ma, cara, se non sono indiscreto» sembrò azzardarsi timidamente a chiederle qualcosa, lo fissò perplessa, «posso chiederti di farmi vedere le tue ali bianche?»  
Mia boccheggiò per attimo, ma del resto era vero: sull’isola non vedevano un paio di ali bianche da secoli.  
«Certamente, Vostra Maestà» annuì; si concentrò un paio di secondi e materializzò le sue ali, spiegandole affinché potessero guardarle bene.  
«Sybil!» sorrise il re. «Ha le ali bianche! Ha le ali di Colombine, tortorella! Non credi anche tu che sia un segno?» era entusiasta.  
La regina la guardò dolcemente negli occhi. «Credo che sia bellissima».  
Mia arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo, aveva avuto la netta sensazione che la regina fosse stata _spietatamente_ sincera e ciò l’aveva lasciata confusa.  
«Lei è la mamma, giusto?» chiese il re a sua madre, affrettandosi a stringerle le mani.  
«Sì, Vostra Maestà».  
«Oh, che giorno lieto! Stiamo riaccogliendo due diamantine! Che giorno fortunato!» sembrava sprizzare felicità da tutti i pori. «Vi presento ufficialmente i miei tre giovanotti!» indicò i figli.  
Mia vide di sottecchi che alla parola "giovanotti" ad Albert andò di traverso quel che stava bevendo; Andrew gli diede dei deboli colpetti sulla schiena con fare annoiato, lei nascose una risata dietro il dorso di una mano.  
«Il minore dei miei figli, gioia delle serre reali, Alfred».  
Mia gli porse la mano. «Mia, molto lieta».  
Lui gliela baciò. «Assolutamente incantato» la guardò negli occhi, «spero che più tardi vorrete visitare le mie serre».  
Mia si chiese per un attimo se ci fosse sotto un doppiosenso. «Certamente» sospirò con un sorriso tirato.  
«Il secondo, una guida equilibrata per la nostra isola, Andrew».  
«Piacere di conoscerti».  
Il principe la salutò baciandole la mano con un inchino elegante e un sorriso furbo. «Il piacere è tutto mio, Ultima Colombine».  
«Il mio primogenito, il lume di Water Diamond, Albert».  
Mia inspirò a fondo e ostentò un sorriso _felicissimo_. «Onorata».  
Le baciò velocemente la mano. «Meravigliato» replicò, piatto; Mia ritrasse subito la mano e guardò oltre, come incredibilmente interessata ad un vaso di gerbere vicino alla finestra.  
«Venite, andiamo al Giardino Centrale per il buffet di dolci organizzato da mia moglie!» l’invitò il re, strofinandosi le mani soddisfatto.  
La coppia reale precedette i figli e gli ospiti; Mia, dopo un attimo d’incertezza, affrettò il passo per avvicinarsi alla regina.  
«Ho molto apprezzato la vostra torta, vi ringrazio ancora, era buonissima» chinò appena la testa in un cenno di ringraziamento.  
La regina le sorrise e fece cenno al marito di lasciarla indietro di qualche passo, per farle restare da sole. «Sì, Christian mi ha detto che ti ha fatto piacere, ne sono stata molto lieta. Vedo che indossi il ciondolo…»  
«È davvero bellissimo» abbassò timidamente lo sguardo abbozzando un sorriso e strinse il pendente fra le dita.  
«Spero che tu un giorno possa indossare anche una _luna marina_ al dito» le sistemò affettuosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, «è una pietra che si usa per gli anelli di fidanzamento, sai?»  
Stavano uscendo dal palazzo, il sole l’abbagliò per un attimo. «Non pensate che io sia troppo giovane per sposarmi e dare a Water Diamond un delfino?» si parò gli occhi con una mano.  
La regina sorrise e la prese sottobraccio. «Avevo la tua stessa età quando mi sono sposata e quattordici mesi dopo il mio matrimonio ho dato alla luce Albert».  
«Sulla Terra, almeno in Italia, non ci si sposa più così presto» obiettò, «o quantomeno non nella maggior parte dei casi».  
«Ma l’amore fa fare cose pazze!» ammiccò. «Quello che dovresti invece chiederti è se davvero sei abbastanza responsabile e matura per governare quest’isola».  
«Ho letto la vostra lettera» ribatté subito, «e vi ringrazio molto anche per quella: è stata illuminante e anche confortante».  
«Non devi decidere subito se sposarti o meno, comunque, puoi anche far stare sulle spine quei tre per anni, volendo» fece un cenno alle loro spalle, verso i tre figli, sorridendo in modo furbo: Mia la guardò sorpresa. «Sono loro madre, ma sono anche una donna» le strinse di più il braccio con fare cospiratorio, «e sono anche una Colombine, quindi una ragazza che ha sognato di _poter essere_ una Colombine. Li ricordo ancora i sospiri al balcone della casa dei miei genitori, i sogni d’amore confidati al mio diario e l’insicurezza che dà un amore non corrisposto, ma il bello di una giovane donna in pieno sboccio sai qual è?»  
«No, qual è?»  
«L’estasi del cominciare a prendersi delle rivincite, mia cara! Il tuo corpo matura e con lui anche il tuo sentire, il tuo modo di esprimere cosa senti e il modo in cui recepisci i sentimenti degli altri: non sei più un’ingenua, capisci se un uomo ti desidera, lo _vedi_ come ti guarda… e ora che lo sai e lo senti, ora che puoi giocare per cercare il tipo di femminilità che più ti si addice, sei tu ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, sei tu che puoi tirare la corda!»  
«Non credo di essere così sicura di me e della mia femminilità, Vostra Altezza» scosse la testa.  
«Oh» le diede delle pacche sul braccio, «arriverà l’uomo da cui vorrai essere guardata come non ha mai guardato nessun’altra e tu cambierai senza neanche accorgertene: semplicemente sorriderai di più e già solo per questo sembrerai a tutti due volte più bella!»  
Mia abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata. «Dovrei prima entrare nelle mire dei vostri figli».  
«Prima di questo: loro piacciono _a te_?»  
«Credo che sia troppo presto per poterlo dire, Vostra Altezza».  
«Allora prenditi il tuo tempo, osservali da vicino e da lontano e dopo, se allo stesso tempo ti sentirai pronta a prendere le redini di quest’isola, pensa a trovare il modo per entrare di prepotenza nelle loro mire: amano essere stupiti, credo che tu sia in grado di farlo» le sorrise affabile.  
«Il primo uomo che ho stupito in vita mia è stato l’allenatore della mia squadra di calcio, Vostra Altezza» mormorò perplessa.  
«Davvero? E come hai fatto?» s’incuriosì.  
«Confesso di avergli dato una pallonata in faccia, lui è rimasto così tanto _colpito_ da chiedermi di entrare nella sua squadra» deglutì.  
La regina rise di cuore. «Sì, credo proprio che saprai stupire i miei figli!» svoltarono l’angolo del muro di siepi verdi ed entrarono in un giardino tondeggiante pieno di fiori blu e viola; al centro c’era un gazebo bianco abbastanza largo da ospitare un tavolo per più persone, carico di dolci di vario tipo.  
«L’Ultima Colombine vi diverte, Madre?» chiese con distacco Albert andando verso di loro.  
«La trovo una ragazza molto simpatica» replicò soavemente la regina.  
«E di cosa stavate parlando, se posso…» porse ad entrambe dei bicchieri di succo di frutta.  
La regina prese entrambi i bicchieri sorridendo in modo furbo, ne mise uno in mano a Mia e la riprese sottobraccio. «Di cose da donne che gli uomini come te non possono sentire!» fece per allontanarsi trascinando con sé la ragazza, ma Andrew si parò dinnanzi a loro.  
«Madre» parlò dispiaciuto arricciando le labbra, «l’Ultima Colombine è appena arrivata, è qui per noi tre e tu tenti di monopolizzare la sua compagnia? Non lo trovo affatto giusto».  
Sybil guardò sorridendo entrambi i figli. «Volete la sua compagnia? Allora sappiate che è estremamente ricercata!» si voltò verso il tavolo. «Andiamo, mia cara, hai qualche preferenza per i dolci?»  
Mia si guardò intorno a metà strada fra lo sconcerto l’ilarità. «Mi piacciono molto quelli fritti».  
«Dolci fritti?» si perplesse la regina, fermandosi davanti al tavolo e servendole subito una fetta di _Preziosa_ , «uhm, qui non ne abbiamo molti, dovrai darmi qualche ricetta della Terra, potrei combinare qualcosa di sfizioso».  
«Tortorella!» la richiamò il re, camminando verso di loro con il piatto colmo di tre dolci diversi. «La madre di Mia mi ha chiesto la ricetta di questa torta, ma ci sono degli ingredienti che si trovano soltanto qui» indicò una fetta di dolce, corrucciato, «pensi di poterle dare una ricetta con dei corrispettivi simili terrestri?»  
«Certo, caro» assentì sorridendo, e lui andò via sorridendo altrettanto.  
«Prima lezione, mia cara» sospirò la regina, «fai credere agli uomini di avere sempre la situazione sotto controllo, anche quando non sai che ingredienti usare: ti adoreranno».  
«Lo farò, Vostra Altezza» mormorò incerta, «lo farò».  
«Non ne dubito».

 

Andrew si avvicinò al fratello maggiore con un piatto in mano, per qualche attimo lo fissò masticando lentamente mentre l’altro era intento a fissare la loro ospite con un sguardo tra il truce il disgustato.  
«Vedo che stai apprezzando oltremodo l’Ultima Colombine, fratello».  
«È solo una ragazzina».  
«Beh, per essere una ragazzina è ben fatta. E deve ancora maturare un altro pochino».  
«Si guarda intorno spaurita, tanto che nostra madre l’ha presa sotto la sua ala protettrice: non durerà più di due giorni, qui sull’isola».  
«Io dico che nostra madre l’ha presa sotto la sua ala protettrice per proteggerla _da noi_ ». Albert gli rivolse un’occhiata scettica. «Andiamo, Al, se tu fossi una donna non mi chiederesti di essere protetto da Alfred?»  
«Sì, probabilmente» sorseggiò dal proprio bicchiere, appoggiandosi ad una colonna del gazebo. «Poco prima dell’incontro, sono andato a suonare nella mia stanza. Sono stato interrotto proprio da lei: si era palesemente persa ed è entrata senza bussare, ha detto che in realtà era curiosa di sentire chi stesse suonando. Patetico».  
«Quindi tu trovi patetico chiunque apprezzi la tua musica?» replicò fintamente serio; Albert gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Come fai a dire che ti ha spiato impunemente davvero, magari ha apprezzato davvero il tuo pezzo».  
«Mi ha fatto i complimenti».  
«Ecco, vedi! Sei tu che reagisci sempre male quando ti fanno i complimenti e pensi subito che la genti ti stia prendendo in giro, perché sei _timido_ » Albert gli rivolse nuovamente un’occhiata torva. «Perché devi sempre comportarti come se la parola _timido_ fosse un’offesa e _cocciuto_ un complimento?!»  
«Io mi vanto della mia cocciutaggine» deglutì un sorso, «mi ha reso ciò che sono».  
«Un perfetto stronzo con le donne?»  
Lo guardò come se volesse picchiarlo, seriamente.  
«Ok» mise una mano avanti Andrew. «Dimmi, com’è finita poi quest’incantevole scambio di battute?»  
«Aveva un ricciolo in mano, forse l’aveva preso dall’albero che c’è sulla Balconata Grande: gliel’ho preso come pedaggio per l’invasione della mia privacy».  
Andrew si finse ammirato. «Oh, molto maturo da parte tua».  
«Avevo fame» replicò asciutto, a mo’ di scusa.  
«Certo» annuì con veemenza. «Al, per l’amor del cielo, Mia è una ragazza appena arrivata su un mondo che non conosce, non sapeva nulla delle sue vere origini, e non è qui solo per fare un favore a se stessa: è qui _anche_ per fare un favore a noi, per prendere uno di noi come suo marito. Potresti essere più cortese con lei?»  
Dal modo in cui Albert strinse il bicchiere, Andrew pensò che stesse per dire qualcosa di duro, ma poi ci ripensò. «Ci proverò» concluse il discorso, allontanandosi da lui a passi lenti.  
Andrew si guardò intorno alla ricerca di Christian, lo vide parlare con Mia, che gli dava le spalle; il principe incrociò lo sguardo del servo, sorrise e allungò una mano verso il tavolo per prendere un bicchiere: l’innalzò verso Christian come per brindare.  
«Ben fatto!» sillabò; il servo gli sorrise brevemente e tornò a parlare con Mia.

 

La regina aveva invitato Mia e sua madre a fare una passeggiata per il mercato che in una via del centro storico veniva allestito tutti i giorni per i turisti. Un po’ restia all’idea – era sicura che gli abitanti dell’isola l’avrebbero fissata incuriositi, lei era la "leggendaria" Ultima Colombine, del resto – aveva accettato giusto per mera cortesia e per non sentire sua madre lamentarsi ancora dei suoi modi e della sua poca voglia di socializzare.  
Christian le portò in camera un vestito bianco e nero più leggero, senza maniche e con quasi nessun fronzolo inutile, sentì ugualmente del caldo soffocante a sol guardarlo, però. Uscì dal suo bagno privato con i capelli spettinati e una mano che indicava la schiena.  
«Si può sapere perché mai voi diamantini vi ostinate a portare abiti simili?» sbuffò, dando le spalle a Christian, che prontamente le tirò sù la cerniera sulla schiena. «Avete una tecnologia più avanti di quella terrestre di forse trent’anni e degli abiti che non indossava neanche mia nonna!»  
«Ci piacciono» sorrise, «e poi danno un maggiore tocco di romanticismo all’isola».  
«Fanno solo soffrire di più il caldo» sbuffò, sistemandosi velocemente i capelli davanti allo specchio.  
«Puoi sempre portare vestiti informali, quando sei nelle tue stanze».  
«Mi stai dando una buona scusa per non uscire, lo sai?» lo fissò sul riflesso della specchiera.  
«Chiedo perdono, allora» mise le mani avanti.  
Mia scosse la testa sospirando. «Certe volte guardo fuori dal balcone e mi aspetto che venga un Romeo a delirare sulla luna e gli angeli sotto la mia finestra».  
«Le opere di Shakespeare sono state importate da noi dalla Terra, non dovresti parlar troppo, quindi, potrebbe avverarsi» la presa in giro, « _Romeo e Giulietta_ erano veronesi, Water Diamond è simile alla vostra Venezia: credi che i nostri giovani non l’apprezzino e si lascino scappare una simile scusa per le loro dichiarazioni d’amore?»  
Lo guardò truce. «Mi stai augurando il suicidio, Christian?»  
«No» rise, «ma spero che un giorno tu possa Innamorarti» le sorrise dolcemente guardandola allo specchio.  
Mia si voltò verso di lui, perplessa. «Questa stessa frase me l’ha detta la regina, nella lettera».  
«Per noi diamantini è un augurio e un saluto di commiato» le spiegò, «è come il vostro "ti voglio bene": lo sai quanto per noi sia importante la _Resa delle Maschere_ , l’augurio d’Innamorarsi è come augurare ogni bene».  
Mia deglutì e arrossì appena, aggrottò la fronte e si voltò di nuovo verso lo specchio gesticolando con la spazzola in mano. «Beh, io» si schiarì la voce, «anch’io ti voglio bene, Christian».  
Il ragazzo sorrise divertito. «Grazie» mormorò. «Sei pronta?» le porse la maschera, lei l’indossò.  
«Sì» biascicò, mentre lui le sistemava meglio il laccio della maschera dietro le orecchie. «Sai Chris, io sono un maschiaccio…»  
«Non l’avevo notato» fece ironico.  
«…ma ho una sorella super fashion ed estremamente _donna_ , se capisci quello che intendo… Ho sempre desiderato avere un fratello maggiore».  
Christian abbozzò un sorriso. «Sono il servo personale dei tre principi, se sposerai uno di loro servirò anche te».  
Lei si accigliò. «Ma hai sempre detto che non hai un rapporto formale con loro» obiettò.  
«Appunto» la guardò negli occhi divertito e le porse un braccio; Mia ricambiò il sorriso e accettò di camminare sottobraccio con lui, uscirono dalla stanza.  
«C’è qualcosa che devo sapere in anticipo su questo mercato? Giusto per non fare qualche brutta figura» s’informò.  
«No, è un posto molto tranquillo, ma dovrai stare molto attenta ad una cosa» si guardò intorno per controllare che non fossero spiati.  
«Che cosa, ai borseggiatori?»  
«No, al principe Alfred: credo che passerà all’attacco proprio questo pomeriggio al mercato».  
«Non mi sembra il tipo che molesta le ragazze» osservò perplessa.  
«Non è un molestatore e non è un ragazzo dalle abitudini volgari» precisò, «ma la sua generosità può risultare oltremodo imbarazzante: con un solo schioccò di dita potrebbe comprarti tutto il mercato, stai attenta quando gli dici ciò che ti piace» l’avvisò.  
«Me ne ricorderò» sospirò stancamente.  
Christian la scortò in modo galante fino alla limousine davanti alla quale l’attendevano sua madre e la regina.  
«Non è una giornata molto calda, fortunatamente» osservò Sybil in macchina, «potremo passeggiare senza accaldarci troppo, giù al porto c’è anche un venticello piacevole».  
«Qui è sempre estate, Vostra Altezza?» chiese Mia.  
«Diciamo che piove soltanto un paio di volte al mese, l’ultima nevicata è stata circa ventotto anni fa».  
«Più o meno quando è nato vostro figlio Albert, quindi» constatò innocentemente.  
La regina fece appena in tempo a fermare una risata, sua madre la rimproverò con lo sguardo.  
La limousine percorse la stessa via sulla costa che aveva fatto non appena arrivata sull’isola; Mia guardò nuovamente il mare chiedendosi quando avrebbe potuto toccarlo con mano o anche solo immergerci un piede, perché sentiva che sarebbe stato come rinfrescarsi e ritrovarsi allo stesso tempo.  
L’auto si fermò una volta arrivati al centro storico.  
«Siamo arrivati» annunciò la regina con un sorriso.  
Non appena scese, l’autista porse loro dei parasole; Mia prese il suo controvoglia.  
Il mercato si svolgeva lungo una strada lastricata di pietre e in discesa verso il porto: con sua grande meraviglia, Mia si rese conto che le strade erano davvero come le aveva immaginate. Ai lati della via i prospetti delle case erano dipinti con colori caldi che spesso contrastavano con quello della casa accanto; i balconi erano in ferro battuto e alcuni erano un po’ corrosi dall’aria salmastra, ma su tutti c’erano vasi di piante non fiorite dall’odore pungente come quello delle piante aromatiche terrestri. Le file di bancarelle si interrompevano solo davanti a dei negozi particolari, come i forni e le pescherie, e la brezza marina, oltre a portare l’odore del mare, faceva sventolare lentamente i foulard e le stoffe esposte dai mercanti. Il sole con la sua luce rendeva ancora più belli da guardare gli oggetti in vetro colorato e lavorato esposti, attirando anche l’attenzione sui gioielli fatti con le pietre del Mar delle Gemme che erano in vendita: le collane che pendevano da dei bastoni espositori riflettevano i raggi del sole e, dondolando, invitavano ad essere osservate più da vicino e ad esser sfiorate con le dita.  
Non appena le tre donne si avvicinarono alle prime bancarelle sulla via – scortate da un paio di guardie reali – i mercanti si avvicinarono alla regina facendole regali o offrendole con riverenza i loro prodotti. La donna li ringraziò pazientemente uno per uno, prese tutto quello che le offrirono e lo depositò dritto fra le braccia di una delle guardie, coprendolo quasi fino alla faccia. Mia sentì su di sé molti sguardi, spesso poco discreti, e parecchi mormorii in sua direzione; la regina percepì il suo disagio e la prese sottobraccio.  
«Quando ti vedranno spesso in giro, mia cara, non sarai più una novità, per questo ho insistito tanto per questa passeggiata».  
«Capisco» annuì, mentre i suoi occhi venivano rapiti da una bancarella multicolore, circondata da molte ragazze.  
«Andiamo a vedere cosa vendono là!» s’incuriosì la regina, quasi trascinandola di peso.  
Era una bancarella di gioielli in vetro colorato e lavorato, ma più che dalle collane eleganti, l’attenzione di Mia fu attirata da un bracciale fatto di nastri blu e bianchi da cui pendevano delle miniature di animali marini con occhietti umani. Lo prese in mano con una certa tenerezza, perché era un oggetto un po’ da ragazzine, ma non era il bracciale in sé a piacerle, ma gli animali.  
«Ti piace?» le chiese la regina.  
«Beh, è carino, ma non ho soldi con me e non so nemmeno qual è la moneta di Water Diamond…»  
«La nostra valuta è la _drop_ » ribatté con un sorriso, prendendo prontamente un portamonete elegante da una tasca del vestito, «te lo compro io».  
«Ma, Vostra Maestà, non vorrei…» cominciò imbarazzata, ma una voce alle loro spalle l’interruppe.  
«Glielo compro io, Madre, per me sarebbe solo un piacere!»  
Mia si strinse irrazionalmente nelle spalle, gelandosi sul posto.  
No, il principe Alfred, no.  
Si girò lentamente verso di lui. «Oh, salve Alfred!» lo salutò con voce improvvisamente stridula; fece qualche colpetto di tosse.  
«Ultima Colombine» la ricambiò con un baciamano. «Madre» chinò la testa in direzione della regina, «concedetemi di viziare la nostra ospite».  
Sybil sorrise divertita. «Permesso accordato» si voltò verso Mia per sussurrarle qualcosa all’orecchio. «Ricordati quello che ti ho detto, cara, le rivincite: chiedigli solo le cose più costose».  
«Ma, Vostra Maestà…!» ma la regina prese sottobraccio la madre di Mia e si allontanò iniziando a parlare animatamente della qualità delle stoffe in vendita.  
Quando Mia si voltò di nuovo verso la bancarella, Alfred le mise fra le mani un sacchetto di stoffa con dentro il bracciale. «Ecco qua!» le sorrise felice come un bambino. «Vuoi qualcos’altro?»  
«NO!» rispose con foga. «Cioè» scrollò la testa, «questo va più che bene, mi piaceva solo questo».  
«Se puoi posso commissionare una collana uguale».  
«No, grazie».  
«Degli orecchini?»  
«No, grazie».  
«Un anello?»  
«No, grazie».  
«Una cavigliera?»  
«No, grazie, sto _davvero_ a posto così. Vogliamo proseguire la nostra passeggiata?» gli domandò, prima che le regalasse tutte le riserve di vetro dell’isola.  
«Certo!» si offrì tacitamente di portarle il parasole e le porse il suo braccio; Mia lo lasciò fare, sperando di trovare al più presto un appiglio per sfuggire da lui, oltretutto aveva paura di guardare le bancarelle con una persona così _generosa_ al suo fianco.  
«Uhm» esordì Mia, «e così tu ti occupi delle serre reali» provò a spostare il discorso lontano da ogni posto pieno di roba acquistabile.  
«Sì, e ammetto di sentirmi molto dispiaciuto: ti avevo chiesto di venire a visitarle…» si finse offeso.  
«Tua madre mi ha invitata qui, non potevo dirle di no».  
«Vorrà dire, però, che la prossima volta non potrai assolutamente usare scuse: _pretendo_ che tu venga» sorrise ironico.  
«Pretendere è una parola grossa, non credi?»  
«Eppure il fascino delle tue ali ha preteso molto dal mio cuore, non appena le ho viste».  
Mia si schiarì la voce e aggrottò la fronte. «Se le mie ali pretendono così tanto da te, eviterò di mostrarle ancora in tua presenza, allora».  
«Mi dispiacerebbe molto! Sono un dono prezioso, la tua stessa presenza su quest’isola è un dono».  
Mia alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso. «Perdonami, Alfred, ma credo che tu mi stia un tantino idealizzando».  
«Dici?» si perplesse.  
«Dico: io non sono così, non sono il tipo di Colombine che immagini».  
«Come sei, allora? Sarei curioso di saperlo, parlami un po’ di te!» si mise in posizione d’ascolto. Mia fece per aprire bocca, ma il suo sguardo cadde su un foulard esposto alle spalle del principe: era ampio, con tenui sfumature di rosa e con la frangia, ad Anna sarebbe piaciuto indossarlo come sciarpa sulle spalle nelle sere d’estate, quando andavano al cinema all’aperto… semmai ci sarebbero andate, quell’ultima estate.  
Sfortunatamente, Alfred notò il suo sguardo e si voltò. «Ti piacciono quei foulard? Te li compro tutti».  
«No-no-no!» Mia cercò di trattenerlo per un braccio.  
«Su, non essere timida: l’ho visto come li guardavi!»  
«Sì, ma no-non…» balbettò.  
«Proprio non vuoi concedermi di farti sorridere?» la guardò con occhioni da cucciolo e la smorfia di un bambino capriccioso che ti offre l’ennesimo inutile origami mezzo sfatto fatto con un tovagliolino di carta molle: non puoi dire di no ad un bimbo simile, non poteva dire di no ad Alfred.  
«Non ne voglio uno per me, ne avevo adocchiato uno per una mia amica sulla Terra» ammise, «vorrei farle un regalo».  
«Sicuro!» annuì come se fare un regalo fosse l’idea più bella del mondo, la prese per mano e andarono alla bancarella.  
«Quale desideri?»  
«Quello rosa» l’indicò; Alfred si voltò verso il venditore.  
«Me ne prenda due rosa, tre azzurri, tre verdi e tre arancioni».  
«ALFRED!» si portò le mani sul voltò, esasperata.  
«I due rosa sono per la tua amica» le spiegò pazientemente, «gli altri per te».  
Mia credette che fosse inutile spiegargli che lei non era il tipo di donna che indossa scialle sulle spalle, se sentiva freddo, preferendo invece delle felpe leggere.  
«Grazie» sospirò rassegnata, mentre Alfred depositava fra le braccia della guardia reale i pacchetti con i foulard – ormai il pover’uomo era coperto fino al naso.  
Alfred le offrì di nuovo il suo braccio. «Parlami di questa tua amica!» l’invitò incamminandosi. «Le persone con cui amiamo circondarci dicono molto su di noi!»  
«Beh, Anna – si chiama così – è completamente diversa da me, anche fisicamente, intendo: è una ragazza molto magra, ha i capelli biondi e gli occhi chiari – a confronto i miei sembrano scuri – e… è molto dolce e sensibile. Ama molto gli animali e non c’è giorno che non torni a casa con un piccolo randagio raccolto per la strada» sospirò. «Ovviamente lei non sa delle mie ali e di Water Diamond, il nostro segreto di famiglia è rimasto ben custodito per secoli, e sono dovuta andar via dalla Terra senza dirle niente, nonostante per me fosse importante condividere con la mia migliore amica l’aver trovato le mie origini. Vorrei parlare con lei al più presto, mi sento in colpa, forse è proprio per questo che ho voluto farle un regalo».  
«Dal modo in cui parli traspare molta della sua sensibilità: si nota dalla tenerezza con cui la descrivi. Credo che ti perdonerà, se le parlerai con tatto e senza nasconderle più niente» e le sorrise nel modo in cui un bambino dice a due adulti dopo una grossa lite "ecco, adesso avete fatto pace!"; sorrise suo malgrado.  
«Lo spero. Quanto ne sai tu delle religioni terrestri?»  
«Abbastanza» assentì accigliandosi.  
«Anna vuole prendere i voti, desidera farsi suora: diventerà una novizia non appena finiremo la scuola, credo, sta vagliando l’Ordine da abbracciare».  
«Strana cosa il sacerdozio» scosse la testa con disappunto, «qui non c’è, non l’ho mai capito».  
«Perché?»  
«Donare è bello, io amo donare, ma perché chiudersi totalmente e donarsi solo ad un dio? Tutto il tuo affetto non viene così indirizzato verso una sola cosa che forse non c’è? Non lo trovi egoistico?»  
Mia aprì bocca per rispondere, avrebbe voluto replicare, ma per un attimo non trovò una risposta del tutto esatta. «Credo che il loro sia un sacrificio d’amore che però non pesa, si donano al loro Signore perché pensano che con Lui e attraverso di Lui ameranno _tutto_ il creato, è un grande atto d’amore dal loro punto di vista».  
«Tu lo condividi?»  
«Mi è difficile, a volte, ma è una scelta che accetto, se rende felici».  
«Ti è difficile accettarla quando riguarda la tua amica?»  
Alfred le stava facendo domande come un bambino che chiede perché si fa la nanna e perché si muore, domande a cui sai a prescindere che non darai mai la risposta giusta, pur sapendo che dormire e morire in fondo siano cose _giuste_.  
«Sai, probabilmente lei sceglierà la clausura e…»  
«La clausura?!» Alfred fece quasi un balzo indietro portandosi una mano al cuore, sconcertato. «Perché mai una donna deve privare così totalmente gli uomini della sua presenza? È una cosa che non concepisco, assolutamente!»  
«Anche questa è una scelta di vita!»  
«Ma voi donne siete creature meravigliose! Come potete essere così crudeli da privare noi uomini della vostra visione! Non potete _donarvi_ così, assolutamente!» la prese per mano cominciando a camminare a passo svelto. «Vieni, dobbiamo trovare un cavillo per salvare la tua amica!»  
Mia si alzò la gonna con una mano, provando a seguire il suo passo. «Salvarla da cosa?!»  
«Dalla clausura, ovviamente!»  
«Ma lei non vuole essere salvata!» era basita.  
«Ma l’umanità vuole che lei sia salvata, ne sono certo, per questo lo faremo!»  
«Alfred! Alfred, fermati!» provò a bloccare la corsa, ma il ragazzo si fermò solo quando furono davanti alla limousine reale.  
«Bastian!» il principe richiamò la guardia-facchino. «Metti i nostri acquisti in macchina: torniamo immediatamente alla _Voliera Reale_ ». Mia roteò gli occhi.  
Proprio mentre la guardia stava posando i loro pacchetti, a Mia sembrò di sottecchi di vedere qualcosa di insolito; alzò gli occhi e guardò meglio l’angolo di via di fronte a lei: Alfred era voltato di spalle, non poteva vedere ciò, ma da dietro l’angolo sbucava una mano indubbiamente maschile che stava giocando con un ricciolo – lanciandolo e prendendolo al volo. La fissò stupita, soprattutto quando la mano, una volta ripreso di nuovo al volo il frutto, indicò lei con un dito. Mia si guardò intorno, basita, ma la mano l’indicò di nuovo e le fece anche cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Ci rifletté su qualche secondo: una mano maschile con un ricciolo in mano a chi poteva mai appartenere se non a Christian? Del resto, ero stato lui ad avvertirlo delle avances di Alfred.  
«Alfred, vado un attimo nel bagno di quel locale» indicò un negozio a caso alle sue spalle.  
«Certo, fa’ pure» le sorrise condiscendente.  
Mia si avviò a passo lento, ma si affrettò man mano che si fece più vicina all’angolo. «Christian, cosa ci fai qui?!» rise svoltando l’angolo, ma una mano l’afferrò per un braccio e un’altra le tappò la bocca prima che potesse aggiungere ad alta voce qualcos’altro per la sorpresa.  
Era Andrew.  
«Sssh!» le intimò sorridendo.  
«Andrew!» esclamò a bassa voce, quando le tolse la mano dalla bocca. «Perché l’hai fatto?!»  
«Che domande, per salvarti da mio fratello!» fece spallucce. «Chris mi ha detto che avresti voluto mangiare dei riccioli» fece cenno ad una piccola cesta di vimini posata ai suoi piedi, «vuoi mangiarli con me in un bel posto?» con un movimento lento ed elegante voltò il palmo della mano all’insù, come ad invitarla a prenderlo per mano.  
Mia sorrise fissandolo incerta per un attimo. «Ho già condiviso un po’ del mio tempo con i tuoi fratelli, quindi perché no?»  
«Chiamami Andy» le chiese, stringendo la mano di lei e prendendo con l’altra la cesta.  
«ANDY!» sentirono urlare alle loro spalle Alfred. «Cosa stai facendo?! Mi stai rubando l’Ultima Colombine?!»  
«Corriamo!» gridò Andy, ridendo.  
Si lanciarono in una rocambolesca corsa in discesa lungo il mercato, tenendosi per mano continuando a ridere e con le guardie reali alle calcagna; passarono davanti alla regina e a sua madre.  
«E se correndo ti sloghi una caviglia» le gridò la regina, «fatti portare in braccio, mia cara!»  
«Lo terrò a mente, Vostra Altezza!» urlò di rimando.  
Corsero fino alla fine del mercato, Andy le fece cenno di nascondersi in una piccola stradina, le guardie reali mandate da Alfred passarono oltre e loro poterono finalmente tornare a camminare a passo lento.  
«Dove andiamo, adesso?» domandò Mia.  
«Giù al porto!»  
Si sedettero a terra su un molo di pietra, con i piedi a penzoloni sul mare; Andy le fece cenno di scegliere il frutto che voleva dalla cesta.  
«Grazie!»  
«Prego» le fece un inchino ironico.  
«Qualcosa mi dice che sia un tuo passatempo prendere in giro tuo fratello minore» rise, incidendo la buccia del ricciolo con un’unghia per sbucciarlo.  
«Sbagliato» scosse la testa, «non è un mio passatempo, è _il mio_ passatempo. Quello preferito» aggiunse, giocando con un ricciolo prima di iniziare a sbucciarlo.  
«E cos’hai tu da dirmi per conquistarmi?» fece ironica, portando uno spicchio alla bocca.  
«E perché dovrei conquistarti?» fece finta di accigliarsi.  
«Forse perché tuo padre ha indetto una sfida per il trono di Water Diamond?»  
«Forse» assentì lentamente, «o forse più che conquistare il tuo cuore dovrei prima conquistare la tua fiducia».  
«Come un bravo politico: se ottieni il mio voto e ti sposo, avrai il trono» insinuò con un filo di ironia pungente.  
Andy deglutì uno spicchio e schioccò la lingua. «Potrei allora dirti che hai visto bene com’è Alfred, non è adatto al trono, e che Albert non è intenzionato a regnare, preferisce occuparsi dell’economia del nostro paese, ma credo di doverti dire di più sull’isola e meno su di me per convincerti a scegliermi».  
«E perché?»  
«Perché io sono la scelta più ovvia e scontata» sospirò, e Mia non vi sentì nessuna traccia di presunzione in quelle parole, «ma il punto non è scegliermi o meno, ma scegliere se diventare una regina o meno».  
«Vostro padre potrebbe trovarvi un’altra nobile da sposare, magari una vera diamantina» suggerì Mia, «non credo che non ci siano donne pronte a prendere il mio posto».  
«Sai, il problema è proprio questo» fissò l’orizzonte, «ce ne sono fin troppe di donne pronte a sposare uno di noi e una buona percentuale di loro lo vuol fare solo per diventare la futura regina: credo che sia per questo che nostro padre ha scelto per noi una donna totalmente lontana dalla nobiltà di Water Diamond, una donna che potrebbe portare scompiglio, rinnovare l’aria e portare una ventata di freschezza nella casata reale. Ha scelto te sia per proteggerti, sia per proteggerci».  
«Ma non è detto che m’innamorerò di uno di voi» replicò prontamente.  
«Come non è detto che non si possa porre fine agli intrighi e le sfide con un _accordo_ matrimoniale» la guardò dritto negli occhi, «per questo preferisco parlarti dell’isola e non di me, per farti capire se vorresti guidare quest’isola o meno».  
«Mi fai sentire come se non avessi scelta» mormorò, tra il seccata e il malinconica.  
«Anch’io non ho scelta, se voglio prendermi cura di quest’isola» indicò l’ambiente circostante. «Fra i tre figli del re sono l’unico che vuole davvero farlo, ma su Water Diamond un re può essere tale soltanto se ha una consorte – per permettere alla dinastia di continuare e per assicurare all’isola un futuro anche quando non ci sarà più. Mi serve una moglie, Mia, una donna di cui potermi fidare e di cui si fidi anche mio padre, quindi niente di meglio che la donna che lui stesso ha scelto. Anch’io non ho scelta» ripeté.  
«Sei giovane, potresti innamorarti davvero di una donna fra qualche anno!» ribatté. «Potresti sposare lei e avere dei figli!»  
Andy fece uno strano sorriso malinconico. «Non posso, Mia, non posso, ma non posso neanche abbandonare quest’isola a se stessa: è la culla mia e delle persone che più amo».  
"I miei figli si stanno occupando della nostra isola già da molti anni, lo fanno in modo appropriato, ma hanno bisogno di un sostegno e di una certa maturità che li porti ad amare l’isola anche perché è il posto in cui vivono le persone che amano".  
Mia distolse lo sguardo, si umettò nervosamente le labbra: aveva intuito qualcosa, ma i pezzi dell’intera possibilità le stavano roteando intorno alla testa un po’ troppo velocemente, quindi per il momento preferì non indagare oltre. Assunse un piglio ironico e decise di cambiare un po’ discorso.  
«E dimmi, secondo questo _accordo_ matrimoniale, avremo dei figli o _avrò_ dei figli?»  
Andy sospirò e si chinò un po’ all’indietro sostenendosi con le mani a terra. «Naturalmente _avrai_ dei figli, avrai una tua vita sulla Terra, se lo vorrai, e io adotterò i tuoi figli per dar loro il permesso di visitare o vivere su Water Diamond».  
« _Adotterai_ , dici, quindi chi saranno i veri futuri eredi, nel caso?»  
«Diventerò il tutore anche dei figli dei miei fratelli, sceglierò fra di loro il futuro re».  
«Quindi saremo pubblicamente una sorta di coppia aperta?»  
«Se davvero vogliono un re e una regina, sì».  
Mia incrociò le braccia al petto. «Sulla Terra capita che due persone appartenenti a due etnie diverse si sposino e poi, quando il matrimonio va male, uno dei due coniugi fugge via nella sua terra d’origine portando con sé i figli, non lasciandoli più vedere all’altro genitore: chi mi dice che tu non farai la stessa cosa? Li adotterai, dopotutto».  
Andy la guardò accigliato. «Permettimi di dire che la Terra è davvero un brutto posto dove vivere! No, non farò una cosa simile: all’atto del matrimonio ti preparò tutti i documenti necessari che certificheranno a vita ogni tuo diritto sui tuoi figli fino alla loro maggiore età, parola d’onore» le disse solennemente.  
Mia sospirò e si voltò a guardare il mare. «Quello che mi stai chiedendo è assai serio e pesante».  
«Lo so, ma anche Water Diamond è una cosa reale, pesante e seria» prese un ricciolo dalla cesta e glielo sbatté affettuosamente contro il naso coperto dalla maschera. «Pensaci, vuoi?»  
Mia espirò a fondo e poi afferrò il frutto. «Va bene».  
«Grazie» le rivolse un sorriso grato e un accenno di inchino.  
«Prego» mormorò a occhi bassi, cominciando a sbucciare l’agrume. «Mi piacerebbe fare un bagno in mare, prima di andar via» decise di cambiare stavolta totalmente discorso.  
«Penso che sarà un po’ difficile» deglutì uno spicchio, «per la tua sicurezza è meglio che nessuno ti veda a volto scoperto, prima della _Resa delle Maschere_ , per evitare di essere pienamente riconoscibile sulla Terra: non tutti in questo mondo vorrebbero sposarti senza usare la forza…»  
«Sono un po’ scettica su questo punto» obiettò.  
«Credimi, per molti una donna con le ali bianche è un _trofeo_ , dovresti stare attenta» fu serio nel dirlo, ma lei sospirò stancamente.  
«Allora come potrei fare per farmi un bagno?»  
«Christian ti ha già vista a volto scoperto, suo padre è un minatore di mare – si occupa delle riserve di pietre del nostro mare, controlla che dei contrabbandieri non usino per prenderle dei metodi illegali che rovinino il fondale – potremmo usare la sua barca e la sua copertura: se ti tuffi al largo con lui, non avrai problemi, potresti fare anche fare delle immersioni».  
«Mi piacerebbe molto anche vedere le vostre pietre» affermò prendendo al volo l’opportunità, «m’incuriosiscono molto».  
«Se ne trovano anche a meno di due metri di profondità, se parlo con Christian riusciremo a trovare il posto giusto per fartele vedere, anche se, nel frattempo, potrei farti vedere la mia collezione di pietre» Mia lo fissò intensamente per un attimo, «il che ovviamente non vuol dire qualcosa del tipo "ti faccio vedere la mia collezione di farfalle o di francobolli"» prese dalla tasca un piccolo sacchetto di stoffa. «Queste le porto sempre con me perché sono piccole e perché le ho trovate durante delle immersioni con i miei fratelli, mi sono care; le ho fatte burattare» aprì il sacchetto e si lasciò cadere sul palmo della mano aperta dei sassolini lucidi e levigati piccoli quanto un’unghia della mano.  
«Riconosco solo la _luna marina_ » l’indicò sul suo palmo, lui gliela mise in mano.  
«Vorrà dire che ti presenterò personalmente le altre!» sorrise; prese una pietra di un verde intenso che alla luce del sole sembrava interamente fatta di minuscoli brillantini verdi. «Questa è la _verdiana_ » gliela posò sul palmo della mano e lei la guardò da più vicino. «Si trova soltanto ai piedi dell’alga diamantina: la roccia assorbe il succo delle radici della pianta e per una reazione chimica naturale ne prende il colore e muta la sua consistenza; i pezzi contaminati vengono poi estratti con uno scalpello e burattati diventano così» le indicò la pietra.  
«È bellissima» sorrise Mia, girandosela fra le dita per farle riflettere la luce del sole.  
«Ti presento il _sangue marino_ » le consegnò una pietra color rosso ruggine venata di marrone, «viene chiamata così per via del suo colore: una leggenda dice che è il sangue che il mare perde quando sul suo fondale le barche affondate invecchiano e "arrugginiscono". Non si trova in posti particolari, è una pietra che solitamente i genitori regalano alle figlie femmine una volta raggiunta la maggiore età, come monito per il dolore che si potrà provare ora che si è grandi e soli nel mondo».  
«Avrei detto che viene regalata una volta avuto il menarca» ironizzò Mia; Andy rise scuotendo la testa.  
«No, no! Niente roba simile! Questa invece è la _sirenide_ » le porse una pietra marmorea che riprendeva delle sfumature comprese fra il rosa chiaro e il rosa fucsia. «È la pietra preferita dalle ragazze, per via del suo colore; proprio per quest’ultimo, così amato dalle donne, prende il suo nome dalle sirene. È fra le meno preziose e la più facilmente reperibile, spesso si trova accanto ad anemoni rosa».  
«Non è il tipo di pietra che alle ragazze come me piace» rise Mia.  
«Lo sospettavo» annuì saggiamente. «Questo è invece l’ _occhio di squalo_ , si trova solo dopo i venti metri di profondità, in posti spesso visitati da squali poco _simpatici_ ».  
«E come hai fatto ad averla?» si perplesse.  
«Ci ho mandato Albert» assentì con convinzione, «è lui il coraggioso della famiglia».  
Mia rise scuotendo la testa. L’ _occhio di squalo_ era una pietra nera venata di un blu molto scuro. «Come mai questo nome, oltre alla vicinanza degli squali?»  
«Chi ha avuto incontri ravvicinati con queste adorabili bestiole dice che il riflesso di queste pietre è freddo come gli occhi di uno squalo che caccia affamato».  
Mia mosse la pietra per riflettervi la luce del sole, deglutì nervosamente.  
«Poi ce ne sono altre» continuò Andy, «ma in questo momento non le ho con me, ad esclusione di quest’ultima, l’ _inchiostro del mare_ » gliela posò sul palmo della mano.  
Era una pietra di un blu chiaro ed intenso e guardandolo Mia restò stupita. «Somiglia al colore dei miei occhi».  
Andy scosse un dito in cenno di diniego. «Non somiglia, _è_ il colore dei tuoi occhi: hai gli occhi color _inchiostro del mare_ ».  
Mia osservò la gemma, incuriosita. «Si trova in posti particolari?»  
«È una delle più difficili da trovare: si dice che siano le sacche di colore da cui il mare ha preso la propria tonalità e affinché nessuno potesse rubargli il colore lui ha pietrificato le sacche residue e le ha ben nascoste fra le rocce».  
«Che strana coincidenza» mormorò Mia, portando la pietra all’altezza degli occhi.  
«Mio fratello Albert adora andare a caccia di _inchiostro del mare_ , è la sua pietra preferita proprio perché è rara, insieme all’ _occhio di squalo_ ovviamente: quella si confà al suo stile, invece» commentò con piglio ironico.  
«La cosa non mi meraviglia» sorrise Mia; lui le rubò velocemente la pietra dalla mano, la lanciò in aria e la prese al volo proprio sotto al suo naso.  
«Sai» le disse, guardandola negli occhi con il pugno chiuso davanti a lei e un sorriso furbo stampato sul volto, «si dice che anche la vera Colombine avesse gli occhi color _inchiostro del mare_ » aprì il pugno tenendo fra il pollice e l’indice la pietra davanti agli occhi di lei, come a sottolineare ancora la somiglianza.  
Mia arricciò il naso. «Un’altra strana coincidenza».  
«Già» annuì in modo ironico, rimettendo tutte le pietre nel sacchetto. «Torniamo alla _Voliera Reale?_ » le propose. «Stasera c’è un ballo in tuo onore, non vorrai fare tardi preparandoti in ritardo…»  
Mia sospirò stancamente alla sola idea. «Ok».  
Andy si alzò per primo e le porse una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi. «Dovrai ballare con tutti e tre, stasera, tieniti pronta» le sorrise in modo furbo.  
Mia si fece cupa. «Ci sarà da divertirsi, allora».  
«Non ne dubito» la prese per mano e insieme corsero di nuovo su per la strada per il mercato, alla ricerca delle loro madri per tornare al castello.

 

 

 

**Note del capitolo:**  
Bene, nella notte fra il 17 e il 18 agosto annuncio che questa storia va online WIP e sarà simpaticamente aggiornata alla _quandomipare_ *Gra manda bacini* questo per spronarmi a continuarla – perché sto notando che verrà fuori abbastanza lunga, non so quanti capitoli sarà ma sicuramente più di cinque e meno di dieci – ma senza l’incombenza delle scadenze che tanto mi ammazzano *urla disperata* e poi vorrei che la leggeste in estate, ma mi sa che se continuo così la finirò a settembre XD  
Ma veniamo ora alla parte più divertente del capitolo, ovvero le note (?).  
Finora mi ero scordata di dirvi che non ho trovato una ricetta uguale o simile alla _Preziosa_ (le ho dato questo nome perché tanto si confà alla pietre preziose, al nome dell’isola, eccetera eccetera): in realtà quando ho avuto l’idea della torta al cioccolato fondente e all’arancia ho googlato subito per cercarne una di mio gusto, ho trovato svariate ricette, ma la mia idea andava più verso quella che ho poi ho messo nella storia, quindi ho inventato. Ma potrei anche sul serio provare a cucinarla (usando ovviamente l’arancia al posto del ricciolo).  
\- Per la scena in cui Mia corre lungo la Balconata Grande sentendo Albert suonare, ho immaginato che lui stesse suonando questo pezzo di Jo Blankenburg, _Planet Earth Forever_.  
\- Nello scorso capitolo non l’ho detto perché me lo sono scordata, ma qualora non foste pratici di volte… la vota a crociera è così. Per la _Voliera Reale_ non ho preso ispirazione da nessun palazzo realmente esistente. A Venezia non ci sono manco mai stata, per amor di cronaca.  
\- “Certe volte guardo fuori dal balcone e mi aspetto che venga un Romeo a delirare sulla luna e gli angeli sotto la mia finestra” <\-- Mia si riferisce alla famosa scena sul balcone di Romeo e Giulietta.  
\- Per il nome della valuta di Water Diamond ho scelto _drop_ perché in inglese significa goccia, ci stava.  
\- In caso non lo sapeste e non aveste capito una cippa: le pietre burattate sono quelle trattate in modo da essere lucide e levigate; vi faccio un esempio con un’agata: non burattata, burattata (no, non sono una persona acculturata: l’ho scoperto googlando alla ricerca del nome del trattamento che rende così le pietre semipreziose).  
\- Per l’occhio di squalo mi sono ispirata all’occhio di falco (1, 2), anche se le sfumature dell’occhio di squalo sono di un blu più scuro e non ci sono sfumature color ruggine.  
Detto questo, al prossimo aggiornamento, che sarà quando finirò di scrivere il capitolo 4, quindi non so quando XD  
Vostra Gra.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bussarono alla porta proprio mentre lei stava finendo di sistemarsi la maschera sul volto. «Chi è?»  
«Sono Chris».  
«Entra pure» sospirò, rassicurata del fatto che non fosse per la centesima volta sua madre con le intenzioni di sistemarle qualche piega invisibile del vestito.  
«Hai qualche problema con i lacci?» indicò quelli che le stringevano il corpetto sul davanti.  
«No, grazie, ci ha già pensato mia madre: è venuta qui non so più quante volte per controllare che sapessi vestirmi in modo decente» scosse la testa, «crede davvero che farò parte della famiglia reale, un giorno!»  
«Ne dubiti?» le chiese, porgendole elegantemente una piccola scatola che finora aveva nascosto dietro la schiena; Mia la prese.  
«Ho motivo di esserne certa?» fece per aprire la scatola. «Cos’è?»  
«Da parte della regina Sybil, dice che per essere una diamantina hai ancora pochi gioielli con le nostre gemme». Erano un paio di piccoli orecchini a vite, due mezze lune in _luna marina_.  
«Belline» mormorò, voltandosi verso lo specchio per indossarle, «ringraziala da parte mia. Ah, una cosa Chris».  
«Dimmi pure».  
«Mi fa piacere indossare abiti che s’intonano con la mia maschera, ma potrei avere anche qualcosa di più colorato?» fece cenno all’abito elegante scollato e senza maniche che stava indossando – bianco con una bordatura nera e particolare, per esser precisi.  
Christian si fece vago. «Certamente» annuì distrattamente; Mia lo fissò torva, sicura che lui non l’avrebbe fatto e chissà per quale motivo. «Vogliamo andare, adesso?» le porse un braccio.  
«Sì» sospirò, preparandosi mentalmente all’entrata in scena.  
Mentre Christian apriva e richiudeva la porta, dalla sua camicia con un paio di bottoni slacciati Mia intravide uno strano luccichio.  
«È un’altra delle pietre del Mar delle Gemme, quella?» gli indicò il petto, sinceramente incuriosita.  
«Eh? Ah, sì» si affrettò a riallacciare i bottoni.  
«Posso vederla? È di un colore che non avevo ancora visto!»  
Christian abbozzò un debole sorriso e con un dito spinse la catenina d’oro fuori dal colletto della camicia: il ciondolo che Mia aveva intravisto era un sole d’oro a spirale al cui centro c’era una pietra tonda e piatta, burattata; era di un giallo scuro ed intenso, venata da strisce che sembravano fatte da minuscoli brillantini dorati.  
«Come si chiama?» gli domandò.  
«È una _stella dei mari_ » rispose, tornando a nascondere il ciondolo sotto la camicia.  
Mia s’insospettì. «Per caso è un regalo che ti ha fatto qualcuno d’importante?»  
«Sì» ammise.  
«Ok» decise di toglierlo dall’imbarazzo tornando a prenderlo sottobraccio. «Dimmi, stasera ballerò anche con te?» ammiccò, fingendosi seducente.  
«No» rise, «faccio parte della servitù, io me ne starò buono-buono agli angoli del salone a controllare se tutto va bene e se qualche nobile ha bisogno di me».  
«Io non sono una nobile, ma credo che avrò molto bisogno di te: fa lo stesso?»  
«Non credo! Occhio ad Alfred, come sempre» la raccomandò, lasciandola sulla soglia dell’entrata per essere annunciata con sua madre, che la stava aspettando.  
Mentre l’annunciatore di corte le introduceva in pompa magna, Mia si guardò velocemente intorno per scovare i tre principi fra la folla, in modo da poter decidere dove andare a nascondersi in tempi brevi evitandoli tutti e tre. Purtroppo, vide anche gli sguardi sdegnati con cui la guardarono le altre giovani nobili che tanto avrebbero voluto essere al posto suo: Mia pensò che, se avesse potuto, avrebbe preso un pallone da calcio e, una volta alzata in modo poco elegante la gonna, l’avrebbe tirato in faccia a tutte quelle oche starnazzanti, colpendole una per una.  
Il re e la regina si avvicinarono a lei e sua madre per salutarle.  
«Sei incantevole, mia cara» si complimentò Sybil.  
«Grazie, Vostra Maestà, e vi ringrazio infinitamente anche per gli orecchini» fece un piccolo inchino.  
«Ho pensato che si sarebbero intonati al ciondolo. Ti donano, effettivamente».  
Mia vide il re guardare un punto dietro di lei ed emozionarsi subito stringendo le mani della moglie. «Andiamo a ballare, mia cara, lasciamoli soli!»  
Soli? Chi? Come? Quando? _Perché?_  
Mia si voltò e vide l’ultima persona che si sarebbe aspettata di vedere.  
«Considerando che i miei genitori ci obbligheranno comunque, togliamoci subito il dente, vuoi?» le porse la mano Albert.  
Mia fece un respiro profondo e accettò la sua mano. «Ti avverto però che io non ho mai ballato un valzer e non so nemmeno come si fa».  
Albert alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Ti guiderò io» replicò piattamente.  
La strattonò appena e la fece elegantemente volteggiare facendola finire dritta davanti a sé, le mise una mano sul fianco; a Mia per un attimo girò la testa.  
«Sai almeno dove mettere le mani?» le chiese annoiato.  
«Sì» rispose acidamente; mentre gli metteva una mano sulla spalla, lui vide il suo bracciale, quello che le aveva regalato Alfred.  
«Bel bracciale» commentò con un filo d’ironia.  
«Me l’ha regalato Alfred. Anzi, a pensarci bene: il re mi ha regalato l’opportunità di venire qui, la regina mi ha regalato un ciondolo e degli orecchini, Alfred questo bracciale e Andrew una cesta di riccioli» gli fece un sorriso beffardo. «E tu, vuoi sfigurare, non mi regali niente?»  
«Ti regalerò delle lezioni di valzer, seguimi» rispose prontamente, seccato, e Mia lo fece. Pestandogli per sbaglio un piede.  
«Scusami, non l’ho fatto apposta, giuro».  
Lui strinse le labbra. «Almeno mi sto sacrificando per il bene dei miei fratelli, che verranno dopo di me».  
«Molto nobile da parte tua» annuì fingendosi solenne; cambiò discorso prima che l’ironia di entrambi diventasse sarcasmo. «Andrew mi ha detto che non sei interessato a regnare».  
«È vero, non fa per me, sono una persona troppo istintiva per farlo: entro un decennio dalla mia incoronazione avrò già dichiarato guerra a tutti gli arcipelaghi circostanti, non credo che sarebbe una buona idea» stavano continuando a ballare.  
«Eppure so che ti piace amministrare l’economia dell’isola».  
«Trovo rilassante far quadrare i conti».  
«So anche che sei un matematico».  
«Esattamente».  
«Preferisci i numeri alle parole?»  
«Non ci può essere mai ambiguità nei numeri: il due sarà sempre un due, da qualsiasi punto di vista lo guardi».  
«Non penso che sia del tutto giusto» si perplesse Mia.  
«Perché?» ribatté scettico.  
«La mente delle persone associa liberamente le parole alle immagini, a seconda dei propri desideri, anche inconsci, e delle proprie esperienze. Water Diamond è l’isola del romanticismo, se a qualsiasi ragazza chiederai di ribattere alla parola due con un’altra, credo che ti risponderà coppia, in senso romantico».  
«Ma il due è essenzialmente un numero».  
«Ma il due esiste anche oltre la matematica».  
Si guardarono negli occhi, quasi sfidandosi.  
«Sfortunatamente questo ballo è finito» si finse dispiaciuto Albert, «ti lascio alle cure dei miei fratelli minori».  
«Proseguiremo la nostra discussione un’altra volta?»  
«Forse» fece vago.  
Mia si trattenne dal fargli una linguaccia e si voltò a vedere a chi toccasse ora: Andrew.  
«Ho visto che stavi parlando in modo piuttosto intenso con mio fratello» osservò.  
«Mi stava dando lezioni di valzer» e gli pestò accidentalmente un piede, «ma come puoi vedere non è stato un bravo maestro, scusa».  
Lui si schiarì la voce. «Difficilmente Albert ha il piacere di danzare».  
«Quindi verrà a nevicare come alla sua nascita?» incalzò aspramente.  
«No, era per dire che è già una gran cosa che ti abbia invitato di sua spontanea volontà a ballare».  
«Credo che sia stato costretto ad accettare per questioni di etichetta».  
«L’ultima volta che Albert avrebbe dovuto esser costretto a fare qualcosa per questioni di etichetta aveva dodici anni: ha messo un cactus a botte – un cuscino della suocera per la precisione, li abbiamo anche qui – al posto del cuscino della sedia del suo maestro privato. Non è stata una bella esperienza, per il maestro, intendo».  
«Ha avuto sempre un bel caratterino, quindi».  
«Albert è difficile da capire, è più facile apprezzare quello che fa: si dedica molto al nostro mare, sai? È a capo dell’associazione dei minatori di mare, si occupa della salvaguardia dei fondali e delle nostre specie ittiche. Negli ultimi dieci anni, purtroppo, è successo spesso che degli animali marini sono stati importanti illegalmente dalla Terra con conseguenze spesso devastanti per il ciclo vitale dei nostri fondali: lui si è sempre personalmente occupato di ripristinare il tutto, il suo lavoro è insostituibile».  
«Non lo metto in dubbio, quello che credo che sia opinabile è il suo carattere».  
«Oh beh, una volta apprezzato quel che fa, comincerai a vedere anche i suoi lati positivi, credimi» sorrise, poi guardò un punto alle spalle di lei e inarcò un sopracciglio. «Mi dispiace terribilmente, ma devo lasciarti a mio fratello Alfred».  
«No!» si atterrì.  
«Ho detto _terribilmente_ , non _mi dispiace_ e basta: lo sono davvero» si mise una mano sul cuore fingendosi oltremodo mortificato.  
Con una certa rassegnazione, Mia si voltò a guardare alle sue spalle: lo spettacolo che vide più che lasciarla basita la lasciò _sconvolta_.  
Alfred camminava verso di lei vestito in modo assolutamente impeccabile e – doveva ammettere – con buon gusto, tanto da far sfigurare l’eleganza e lo stile degli altri uomini presenti, ma era anche circondato – letteralmente circondato – da ragazze che gli rivolgevano mille moine sbattendo le ciglia dietro le loro maschere.  
«Sì, piccola, tu stasera sei fantastica: te l’avevo detto che il fermaglio che ti ho regalato si sarebbe intonato perfettamente col colore dei tuoi capelli… non ho mai conosciuto una ragazza con la tua esatta tonalità di castano, ammetto che per me sei _preziosa_ : dove hai detto di preciso che abiti?» si voltò verso un’altra. «Oh certo, tesoro, anche tu sei una meraviglia, stasera: dovrò regalarti qualcosa con della _verdiana_ incastonata, hai gli occhi del suo esatto colore; credo che tu sia la prima che vedo ad aver gli occhi così, anche tu sei allo stesso modo _preziosa_ per me. Ah tu, cosa dici, cara? Hai le ali di un colibrì? Caspita, se ne vedono poche in giro come te… dovresti farti vedere più spesso qui alla _Voliera Reale_ , onoraci con la tua _preziosa_ presenza…»  
Sì, erano tutte _preziose_ per lui, per la sua _collezione_. Mia visualizzò mentalmente Alfred davanti ad una gigantesca gabbia a cupola all’interno di cui decine e decine di ragazze si dondolavano su delle altalene per uccelli mostrando solo per lui le proprie ali. Si sbatté una mano sulla faccia.  
«Oh Mia!» le sorrise il principe, mentre le altre ragazze si dileguavano indispettite dietro di lui. «Trovo che tu stasera sia magnifica! Anche se devo dire che dovrò assolutamente trovarti un abito che s’intoni ai tuoi occhi in modo decente» scosse la testa sconsolato guardandola da capo a piedi, «credo che mia madre e Christian non abbiano ancora saputo _impreziosirti_ ».  
Mia roteò gli occhi. «Balliamo?» cambiò discorso.  
«Certamente» sorrise felice.  
Mia avrebbe voluto tanto pestargli i piedi, ma proprio con lui l’impresa non le riuscì: era parecchio sfortunata.  
«Perché sei così fissato ad impreziosire le donne?» gli domandò perplessa e incuriosita.  
«Devi sapere che noi tre fratelli abbiamo ereditato l’adorazione per nostra madre direttamente da nostro padre» le spiegò con un sorriso, «il modo in cui l’adora ci ha spinto a far crescere in noi un grande rispetto verso le donne in generale e verso chi un giorno sarà la nostra partner: se c’è una cosa che fa uscire di senno tutti e tre è vedere un uomo che tratta male una donna, è una cosa che non concepiamo. Le donne sono le compagne degli uomini, le loro metà, ma pur essendo le loro anime gemelle sono profondamente diverse da ciò che sono gli uomini: trovo incredibilmente affascinante osservare da vicino quanto possano essere uniche le donne, in quanti modi possibili con le loro diversità possano rendere completi i loro compagni. Sono creature estremamente belle, adoro adorarle e…»  
«Collezionarle?» lo interruppe Mia, assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Non esattamente» scosse la testa, «io amo renderle felici dando loro ciò che vogliono, le impreziosisco, le rendo raggianti: non prometto nulla in cambio, regalo solo sorrisi».  
«Doni te stesso alla causa, quindi?»  
«Più o meno» replicò con falsa indifferenza. «Voi donne siete belle e i vostri sorrisi sono altrettanto belli, vi rendono luminose: non c’è niente di più bello per me che sapere di essere l’artefice di un vostro sorriso».  
«Quindi collezioni sorrisi, in realtà?»  
«Sorrisi di rara bellezza e di rare bellezze» sottolineò.  
«Sorrisi _e_ rare bellezze» precisò.  
«Punti di vista» scrollò le spalle. «E ora, considerando che stavolta non puoi scapparmi, andremo alla mia serra. Insieme» le strinse una mano con un gran sorriso.  
«Ma Alfred…!» protestò, cercando Christian con lo sguardo: sperava che il servo potesse toglierla da quell’impiccio, ma non lo vide nelle vicinanze.  
«Stavolta niente scuse!» cantilenò allegro come un bambino, trascinandola per mano per la sala.  
Uscirono sulla Balconata Grande da una portafinestra della sala da ballo, camminarono per un bel pezzo all’esterno del palazzo mentre Mia lo supplicava di non correre; alla fine, rientrarono da un’altra portafinestra che dava direttamente su una rampa di scale, la discesero e si ritrovarono su un’uscita secondaria del maniero: fuori da lì c’era uno dei sentieri di siepi del labirinto di giardini. Alfred, sempre tenendola per mano felice come un bambino, la costrinse a correre fra i vari sentieri del labirinto guidandola in modo sicuro – un giorno Mia avrebbe voluto sapere come facevano gli abitanti del castello a non perdersi fra quelle siepi così alte e tutte uguali. Le uniche luci sopra di loro erano la luna e un paio di stelle particolarmente luminose e gli unici rumori che si sentivano erano i rametti e le foglie calpestate dai loro passi affrettati e il frusciare di qualche animaletto che camminava dentro le siepi.  
«Ecco la mia serra qui alla _Voliera Reale_ » le annunciò, quando finalmente si fermarono davanti ad una serra dalla struttura in legno scuro e il tetto a punta.  
«Ne hai molte altre?» gli domandò, con una mano sul petto mentre riprendeva fiato.  
«Una trentina» fece spallucce armeggiando con le chiavi alla porta, «tutte sparse per i nostri terreni sull’isola».  
«Ah» esalò secca; lui le fece cenno in modo galante di entrare prima di lui.  
Dentro c’era un profumo di rose intenso ma non stucchevole, dallo strano retrogusto appena speziato che pizzicava un po’ il naso se si facevano respiri molto profondi, e dal soffitto pendevano grappoli di piccoli fiori blu-viola simili a quelli del glicine – i rami col tempo si erano intrecciati alle assi del tetto regalando quella "pioggia" particolare.  
Lungo i tavoli posti all’interno e anche lungo le pareti c’erano vasi di terracotta di diverse dimensioni che contenevano rose di specie che Mia non aveva mai visto sulla Terra: fu attratta da una rosa dai petali grandi e dentellati, color arancione; annusandola scoprì che era proprio quella la varietà di rose dal profumo speziato che nell’insieme di fragranze dava quel tocco pungente.  
«Ho selezionato le rose qui presenti personalmente» l’informò Alfred, sospirando sognante e guardandosi intorno ciondolando le braccia, soddisfatto, «ho fatto in modo che la somma dei loro profumi non fosse troppo forte ma piacevole a sentirsi».  
«Hai fatto un buon lavoro» si complimentò Mia, evitando però di metterci troppa enfasi nel dirlo, o l’avrebbe fatto gonfiare come un galletto; si fermò ad annusare un’altra rosa diversa, incuriosita.  
«Sai qual è un altro particolare delle rose presenti in questa serra?» le disse, avvicinandosi a lei in modo particolarmente appassionato: c’era un tavolo a dividerli, ma Mia fece lo stesso un paio di passi più in là scegliendo a caso un’altra rosa da osservare da più vicino, giusto per dissimulare l’allontanamento.  
«No, dimmi» si schiarì la voce.  
«Nessuna di queste rose ha le spine, perché io mai, _mai_ avrei potuto portare nel cuore del mio castello, nel cuore della mia _casa_ , delle spine».  
Mia si guardò intorno alla ricerca della porta, la trovò. «Mi sembra giusto» annuì, camminando con discrezione verso l’uscita.  
«La bellezza di Colombine è come queste rose».  
«Strana?» raggiunse la porta e le diede le spalle, cercando con una mano all’indietro la maniglia cominciando a tastare alla cieca.  
«No, senza spine» sospirò ancora, aveva pure assunto un’espressione teatrale che a Mia non piacque neanche un po’. «Colombine è un puro sogno d’amore senza spine, per quanto possa aver avuto ostacoli: gli ostacoli li ha superati tutti senza sentire dolore, perché credeva nelle ragioni di ciò che provava per Arlequin».  
«Davvero?» commentò piattamente, mettendo finalmente la mano sulla maniglia.  
«Certo! Ho sempre pensato che io mai avrei trovato la perfezione di questo sogno, che mai avrei abbracciato un simile fiore senza spine, ma ora la bellezza di Colombine è tornata qui a Water Diamond».  
«Come ho già detto a tuo padre, per me è solo un piacere essere qui» scrollò più volte la maniglia, la porta non si aprì; l’agitò più energicamente, nulla: con suo sommo errore si accorse che era chiusa a chiave; la cercò disperatamente con lo sguardo sui tavoli più vicini.  
«Non posso credere che ora davanti ai miei occhi c’è la rosa senza spine la cui bellezza fa impallidire le rose di questa serra che tanto amo: tu sei unica, tu sei _preziosa_ ». Mia trovò la chiave, corse a prenderla con piccoli passettini e poi tornò alla porta camminando velocemente all’indietro. «Cosa non darei per avere con me, fra le mie braccia, una simile unicità perfetta!»  
Lui era così perso nella sua dichiarazione che non si stava nemmeno accorgendo delle sue mosse, ci mancava soltanto che si mettesse a declamare portandosi il dorso di una mano alla fronte.  
«Già, cosa non daresti?» girò la chiave facendo scattare la serratura. «Preferisco non saperlo» aprì la porta e, sollevandosi le gonne, uscì e iniziò a correre a perdifiato.  
«MIA!» gridò Alfred, oltremodo addolorato. «TI PREGO, NON SCAPPARE SEMPRE DA ME!»  
«Sì-sì» annuì continuando a correre, «come no!»  
Sentì Alfred provare a rincorrerla, decise d’inoltrarsi nel labirinto: non poteva essere davvero possibile perdersi lì dentro, no? Doveva esserci sicuramente un modo per orientarsi e magari ci avrebbe pensato a scoprirlo dopo, quando sarebbe sfuggita dalle grinfie di Alfred.  
Corse senza voltarsi mai indietro scegliendo d’imboccare viottoli a caso fino a quando non sentì più i passi di Alfred dietro di lei, poi prese un’ultima stradina alla sua sinistra e si fermò appiattendosi contro la siepe alta che fungeva da muro. Rilasciò la gonna e riprese fiato tergendosi il sudore sul collo; avrebbe voluto asciugarsi anche il viso per bene, ma non sapeva se con Alfred in giro era una buona cosa togliersi la maschera.  
Si guardò intorno e la serie di ingressi misteriosi a dei giardini, posti su ambedue i lati del piccolo viale, catturò la sua attenzione.  
Camminò mordendosi un labbro con espressione indecisa e curiosa; girò lentamente in tondo e prese a camminare all’indietro osservando man mano quello che s’intravedeva dagli ingressi ai giardini: oltrepassò quello ricco di piante dalle foglie verdi con fiori candidi come la neve – qualcuno l’avrebbe trovato tenero nel suo essere immacolato, forse addirittura romantico nel suo apparire puro come un abito da sposa, ma lei lo giudicò un po’ scontato – scartò anche quello che sembrava più che altro un praticello pieno di fiori piccoli dai petali tondi di allegre tonalità pastello, con dei grandi salici agli angoli – faceva venire voglia di correrci sopra ridendo spensierati, sapeva di picnic e scherzi da preparare, ma non si sentì stuzzicata abbastanza, come se quelle immagini evocate fossero qualcosa che avesse già fatto e poteva rifare ancora in qualsiasi momento, a prescindere da tutto il resto – e si fermò davanti all’ennesimo ingresso attratta da una tonalità di colore. _Rosso_.  
Il prato era fatto di erba molto alta e costellato di papaveri, tulipani e gerbere rosse – quest’ultimi erano raggruppati come in mazzi per il giardino – lungo le pareti si alternavano roseti e ibiscus; c’erano rampicanti avviluppati sinuosamente alla struttura di un gazebo centrale fatto in ebano, avevano dei fiori a campanula dal pistillo arancione scuro: Mia si accorse che erano gli stessi che coprivano interamente il cancelletto in ferro battuto nero che chiudeva il giardino – era l’unico ad avere un cancello, una porta, ma in quel momento era aperto. Abbassando gli occhi sulla soglia, vide delle calle rosse: lasciò che il suo sguardo scorresse lungo le pareti interne del fiore, scivolando piano in quel tunnel tondo e perfetto.  
Quel giardino era fatto solo di colori pieni ed intensi; ogni filo d’erba e ogni foglia era di un verde scuro e lucido che richiamava il colore delle foreste più rigogliose, tutti i fiori erano della stessa tonalità di rosso, non un rosso chiaro e slavato, ma un rosso più di quanto lo avrebbero mai potuto essere il vino o il sangue, perché andava oltre il suo essere un semplice colore: richiamava alla mente dei concetti, più del buon vino da bere in compagnia nascondendo dietro al bicchiere un sorriso malizioso dovuto alla disinibizione che offre l’alcol alla mente, e più del sangue che pulsa forte e aumenta i battiti cardiaci alla vista e al pensiero di qualcosa che si desidera tanto. Era un rosso che richiamava carne, accarezzava e solleticava pensieri fumosi fino ad arrivare a fantasie concrete e taciute, evocava nudità, lo schiocco di baci languidi e dita che sfioravano della pelle umida.  
Era un rosso _osceno_ e quello era un giardino _lussureggiante_.  
Mia sentì il cuore martellarle il petto, si morse un labbro sentendosi improvvisamente messa sulla soglia di una curiosità che le ragazze della sua età provano: era stuzzicata, tentata e fremente, provava paura e curiosità insieme. Si sentiva strana e leggera.  
Si morse le nocche di una mano ridendo: pensò che Anna avrebbe disapprovato un giardino simile… forse all’interno del gazebo c’erano dei cuscini per gli ospiti. Non era un giardino per gli innamorati, era un giardino per gli amanti. Di tutti i tipi.  
Sorridendo con un pizzico d’imbarazzo, spinse di più il cancello già totalmente spalancato per il puro gusto di farlo prima di entrare, ma il cigolio risuonò dentro di lei dandole l’impressione di essersi appena svegliata da un sonno lungo e ristoratore: si guardò intorno, circospetta, quasi temesse di essere vista mentre entrava, ma l’ultima occhiata in giro le fece vedere l’ingresso di un altro giardino da cui sentì provenire uno strano rumore d’acqua. Si accigliò, lasciò perdere il giardino rosso e andò sulla soglia dell’altro: sorrise sorpresa quando vide che era un giardino acquatico.  
Se c’era una cosa che la metteva sempre di buon umore per motivi che non avrebbe saputo spiegare bene, era l’acqua.  
Sembrava che il tema di quel giardino fosse proprio quest’elemento e non i colori dei fiori: c’erano giunchiglie verdi e rossastre, bambù e papiri; al centro c’era un piccolo laghetto con dei fiori di loto, le sue rive erano quasi totalmente coperte da una strana pianta dai fiori viola somigliante alla menta, ma dalle foglie più strette e coperte di peluria: Mia s’inginocchiò sulla riva non preoccupandosi troppo del vestito, strofinò una foglia della pianta fra le dita – giusto per sentirne l’effetto sui polpastrelli – e quella al tocco lasciò disperdere nell’aria un profumo simile alla menta, ma molto più dolciastro. Dentro al laghetto affondava le sue radici un albero che sembrava uno strano incrocio fra una mangrovia e una magnolia con grandi fiori blu scuro dal pistillo giallo.  
Mia respirò a fondo guardandosi intorno, decise di togliersi la maschera per avere un po’ di sollievo; guardò il proprio riflesso sulla superficie del laghetto illuminata dalla luna e, mentre si sistemava un paio di ciocche di capelli per togliersele dalla visuale, intravide qualcosa sottacqua: delle carpe koi bianche, rosse e nere dalle pinne e la coda dalla forma lunga ed elegante, quasi delle ali.  
«Ehi!» sorrise, schizzando un po’ d’acqua per farle nuotare via per guardare come nuotassero in modo aggraziato con quelle "ali".  
C’era una strana sensazione di pace in quel posto, era calmo ed accogliente, sapeva di fiaba orientale e moderna; Mia socchiuse gli occhi decidendo di restarci per po’, ma un gracidare interruppe quel momento silenzioso e tranquillo.  
Aprì un occhio solo, infastidita, e vide poco lontano da sé una ranocchia su una foglia di loto.  
«E tu che vuoi?» gli parlò come se potesse risponderle, ma l’animaletto gracidò di nuovo e saltò verso la riva del lago.  
«Hai deciso di andar via, quindi?» gli disse ironica, aprendo anche l’altro occhio; la rana rispose di nuovo gracidando e fece un altro salto, in direzione dell’ingresso.  
«Ehi, dove vai?» sorrise, decisa ad inseguirla per dispetto come una bambina.  
La rana saltò e saltò ancora, portandola fuori dal giardino acquatico; si fermò solo davanti all’ultimo ingresso presente sul viale, ne guardò l’interno e poi scappò via saltando verso un cespuglio, scomparendo.  
«Dove ti sei nascosta?» rise Mia, guardando bene fra le siepi. «Vuoi giocare ad Alice e il Bianconiglio?»  
Guardò oltre l’entrata dell’ultimo giardino solo per mera curiosità, ma già da un’unica occhiata si accorse della strana aria che si respirava lì dentro: attesa e paura.  
Fissò l’interno inclinando leggermente la testa di lato, rindossò la maschera – quasi la potesse proteggere da qualcosa di indefinito – ed entrò. Era un giardino decisamente rigoglioso, le piante avevano fiori dai petali carnosi e dai colori caldi e troppo, _troppo_ appariscenti.  
Non si sentiva nessun zampettare di lucertole o il verso di una cicala, non si sentiva volare una mosca… anzi, si corresse, aveva appena sentito un ronzio, ma subito dopo non lo sentì più: si voltò a guardare in basso dietro di lei e vide una trappola verde e dentellata a scatto chiudersi su un grosso insetto. Tornò a guardare meglio le foglie di alcuni alberi, le ricordarono i ficus, e come ben sapeva quest’ultima pianta aveva della linfa urticante.  
Era il giardino delle piante carnivore e velenose: l’attesa era delle piante, la paura quelle delle loro prede.  
Sollevò la gonna giusto per non rompere inavvertitamente qualche rametto e impiastricciarsi di linfa e camminò verso il centro del giardino: c’era una grossa teca cilindrica che ospitava uno strano laghetto e una piccola mangrovia.  
Guardò l’interno chiedendosi perché mai quell’albero fosse sotto teca fino a quando non capì che non era _esattamente_ l’albero ad essere sotto teca: aveva posato la mano sul vetro, ma indietreggiò istintivamente quando sul ramo di mangrovia più vicino a lei vide qualcosa strisciare lentamente in un vortice ipnotico bicolore. C’era un serpente a righe verticali bianche e nere, lì dentro.  
Dopo aver sussultato, si riavvicinò accigliata. «Mi sa che tu non dovresti essere qui…» mormorò perplessa, «sei una specie terrestre, sei un… un…» non le veniva il nome, «sei un _cometichiami_!» gesticolò.  
«Mia!» esclamò una voce dietro di lei, e stavolta sussultò come non aveva fatto alla vista del serpente: Alfred.  
«Per l’amor del cielo, Alfred!» urlò. «Non chiamare le persone gridando così alle loro spalle: mi hai spaventata!»  
«Ti ho cercata dappertutto! Ho temuto che ti fossi persa nel labirinto e senza lo smartphone! Non devi mai più scappare così da me: non sapevo più che pensare, ero spaventAAAAAAAAH!» urlò con voce stridula afferrando Mia e sovrapponendosi fra lei e la teca tremando _coraggiosamente_.  
«Che c’è?!» ribatté lei.  
«Elia!»  
«Chi?!»  
«Il serpente!» l’indicò.  
«Non si chiama Elia, si chiama…» provò di nuovo a ricordarlo. «Ah ecco! È un Laticauda Colubrina! Questo è il suo nome! È un serpente marino terrestre, che ci fa qui? Questa specie c’è anche da queste parti?».  
«No, ti dico che si chiama Elia! Ed è cattivo, cattivissimo!»  
«Alfred, calmati: è dentro ad un’acquaterrario! Smettila di fare lo scudo umano!» si esasperò.  
«È molto velenoso! Velenosissimo! Mortale, pericolo mortale!»  
«Certo che lo è, è della stessa famiglia dei cobra e il suo veleno è più pericoloso del Mamba Nero, ma è di indole assolutamente tranquilla: è solito scansare gli umani e fugge se disturbato» gli spiegò pazientemente dandogli delle pacche sulle spalle.  
«E lui lo sa di essere così?»  
Mia roteò gli occhi, rassegnata, e l’afferrò per un braccio. «Senti, andiamo via, eh?»  
«Giusto, giusto!» annuì in modo infantile, lasciandosi guidare. «Andiamo via da questo postaccio».  
Alfred continuò a blaterare sulla pericolosità del serpente _chiuso in un’acquaterrario_ fino a quando non si fermò bruscamente davanti all’ingresso di un giardino, strattonando Mia che lo precedeva e rischiando così di farla cadere di schiena.  
«Che c’è, adesso?!» si esasperò.  
«Quando passo di qui guardo sempre se il cancello è aperto» le indicò il cancello del giardino rosso, accigliato. «Sai, si può aprire soltanto dall’interno ed esistono soltanto due copie delle chiavi: una ce l’ha sempre la regina, l’altra si trova nel gazebo che c’è all’interno. Ogni tanto mamma viene ad aprirlo, specie durante i balli, ma spesso col vento si chiude. Si dice che resta aperto soltanto davanti ai giovani vergini che entro tre mesi oltrepasseranno il giardino dei loro più intimi segreti».  
«Tradotto?»  
«Resta aperto soltanto davanti ai ragazzi e alle ragazze che a breve non saranno più vergini».  
Mia deglutì abbassando lo sguardo; lui gesticolò indifferente.  
«Ma tranquilla, è soltanto una diceria! Io non l’ho mica visto aperto prima di perdere la verginità, e se non l’ho visto io…» scosse la testa. «Secondo me, più semplicemente mamma lo apre ogni tanto, ma lui si richiude subito per il vento: per questo è sempre chiuso, il resto sono coincidenze, se mai sono vere. Non l’ho mai visto al suo interno, mi piacerebbe tanto…» provò a sbirciare attraverso i rampicanti fitti, «ma non si vede un bel niente! Sono curioso!»  
Mia gli afferrò con forza un braccio. «Già, peccato che sia chiuso, andiamo via!»  
«Non torniamo alle serre?» domandò con tono lamentoso.  
«Me le hai già fatte vedere» lo trascinò ostinatamente lontano da quel posto.  
«Ma io vorrei parlare ancora con te di…»  
«Un’altra volta» lo bloccò, «ora ho voglia di ballare».  
«Con me?» si entusiasmò puntandosi un dito contro il petto.  
«Sì, con te» annuì secca.  
Tanto sarebbe scappata di nuovo alla prima occasione.

 

Passare un’intera serata a provare a sfuggire dalle grinfie troppo affettuose, appassionate, altruiste e teatrali di Alfred fu peggio di restare in panchina per un’intera partita per Mia, quindi si rigirò nel letto brontolando, quando sentì bussare alla porta. L’ospite indesiderato, però, continuò a bussare, così infine rispose con un grugnito.  
«Mia, sono Chris».  
Lei aprì appena gli occhi per guardare che ore fossero: le sette e mezza del mattino, dopo essere andata a letto alle due di notte. Lo ignorò.  
«Mia, apri: ho delle belle notizie!» l’esortò.  
Mugugnò ancora, si alzò imbronciata e, senza neanche indossare la maschera o qualcosa di più decente della maglietta e i pantaloncini con cui dormiva, andò ad aprirgli.  
«Dovresti sempre indossare la maschera, sai?» la rimproverò.  
«Chris» brontolò con la voce impastata dal sonno, «ho alle spalle poche ore di sonno e sono già parecchio incazzata di mio perché per via della maschera devo portare spesso le lenti a contatto – preferisco gli occhiali – quindi dimmi subito che non mi hai mentito per farmi alzare subito: ti avverto che ho ucciso per molto meno».  
Lui rise scuotendo la testa; Mia notò che aveva un borsone sportivo in mano. «Prendi questo» glielo mise fra le braccia, «ti porto in mare».  
Lo guardò basita e aprì subito la cerniera: c’era una muta da sub, dentro. Lasciò cadere il borsone a terra e gli buttò le braccia al collo.  
«Grazie-grazie-grazie-grazie!» cantilenò scoccandogli baci sulla guancia.  
«Per così poco! Andremo con la barca di mio padre, Albert e Andrew verranno con quella propria».  
«Sempre perché non devo vederli senza maschera?» borbottò seccata; non chiese perché dovessero venire anche loro: aveva intuito che dietro la faccenda ci fosse lo zampino di Andrew.  
«Esattamente!»  
Mia roteò gli occhi. «Almeno Alfred non verrà!»  
«Lui non viene mai in mare con noi a caccia di pietre: ha paura degli squali».  
Lei si voltò a guardarlo, sospettosa. «Non andremo mica dove ci sono gli squali…»  
«Beh, solitamente quando andiamo con Andrew si va sempre in zone dove non ci sono – lui li teme molto – ma potrebbero capitare» storse il naso, «però, per quanto non siano del tutto prevedibili, non attaccano mai se non sono provocati e se non sentono l’odore di sangue. Hai il ciclo?»  
«No» rispose prontamente.  
«Allora stai tranquilla» sorrise rassicurandola.  
«Non ne ho mai visto uno da vicino…» si lamentò ancora, impaurita.  
«Non succederà nulla» la tranquillizzò.  
«Le ultime famose parole?» fece sarcastica.  
«Dai!» rise, prendendo qualcosa che aveva attaccato alla tasca posteriore – era in jeans e maglietta. «Mettiti degli abiti informali» le calcò sulla testa un cappellino con la visiera, «si va a caccia di pietre!»

 

Lungo il molo, Mia guardò tutte le imbarcazioni presenti per cercare di capire quale fosse quella del padre di Christian.  
«Ma, tanto per curiosità» agitò un dito in tondo, «qual è quella di tuo padre, fra tutte queste?» chiese camminando.  
«Quella in fondo» le fece un cenno con la testa.  
«Ah, quella lì con un nome da personaggio da soap opera, la _Vanessa_?»  
«No» scosse la testa ridendo, «la _Sirenide_ , quella dopo, la più grande che vedi».  
Mia si fermò all’improvviso e fissò l’imbarcazione inclinando la testa di lato. «Chris, non è semplicemente la più grande: perché non mi hai detto che la barca di tuo padre è lo yacht a motore _più grande_ che io abbia mai visto di presenza?!»  
Lui fece spallucce. «Mica sapevo cosa tu hai mai visto di presenza». Mia si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Andiamo, l’equipaggio ci aspetta – sono degli uomini fidati della guardia marina reale – e lo yacht dei principi è già al largo che ci aspetta».  
«Fammi indovinare» fece con piglio sarcastico accelerando il passo, «Albert ed Andrew hanno direttamente una nave da crociera?»  
«No, il loro è uno yacht di circa ottanta metri di lunghezza» annuì, «quello del re e della regina supera invece i cento metri» si fermarono davanti alla barca.  
«Ah, bazzecole quindi» si finse indifferente, lui rise e l’aiutò a salire.  
«Su, vai sottocoperta a metterti la muta!»  
«Agli ordini capo» mormorò, stringendo di più a sé il borsone.  
Quando tornò fuori, vide un lussuoso yacht dalla linea elegante a pochi metri dal loro.  
«Ciao!» la salutò Andrew, agitando un braccio.  
«Vado a cambiarmi anch’io» le disse Christian, andando sottocoperta.  
«Devo pensare che quest’escursione è opera tua?» urlò gioiosamente lei al principe.  
«Anche, ed è pure in tacita collaborazione con tua madre: prima di muovermi le ho chiesto se per caso tu avessi il brevetto da sub e fino a quanti metri di profondità puoi scendere».  
«Ehi» si finse risentita, «sono una mezza diamantina: credevi sul serio che non avessi preso il brevetto?»  
Lui fece spallucce ridendo. «Non si sa mai! Ci vediamo sotto!» le indicò la superficie del mare.  
Christian la raggiunse alle sue spalle. «Ci teneva a sapere se tu fossi capace e allenata» le mormorò sorridendo.  
«Lo sono» ribatté, atteggiandosi come una snob e lustrandosi le unghie sulla spalla.  
«Vedremo come te la caverai in acqua» si sedette, facendole cenno di accomodarsi accanto a lui.  
«Come mai questa barca si chiama _Sirenide_ come la pietra?» gli chiese.  
«Sai, c’è anche un’altra tradizione romantica, qui a Water Diamond…»  
«Fare _shark feeding_ la prima notte di nozze?» ribatté ironica.  
«No, non si va a dare da mangiare agli squali la prima notte di nozze, e comunque Albert ha reso qui questa pratica illegale: se gli squali vengono presi dalla frenesia del nutrimento facile, possono diventare molto pericolosi».  
«Ricordami di appuntarmi da qualche parte che ogni tanto Albert fa qualcosa di _simpatico_ ».  
Lui fece finta di non averla sentita. «Secondo una tradizione, subito dopo la _Resa delle Maschere_ il compagno va a fare un’immersione pensando alla propria donna: la prima pietra che troverà sarà incastonata nel primo gioiello pegno d’amore che le regalerà, spesso un anello».  
«E se il fidanzato non sa nuotare?»  
«La sua dolce amata s’incazzerà a morte mandandolo a calci nel sedere in fondo all’oceano».  
«Mi sembra giusto» annuì saggiamente.  
«Purtroppo negli ultimi decenni questa tradizione si è persa un po’» continuò lui. «La _luna marina_ per le diamantine è un po’ come un diamante a taglio brillante per le terrestri, per quanto la prima pietra sia più economica della seconda; è molto desiderata come gemma per il proprio anello di fidanzamento, è diventata una sorta di pietra standard per quest’occasione – come la fascettina semplice col diamante sulla Terra. Di conseguenza, gli uomini per l’immersione post _Resa delle Maschere_ vanno sempre in posti dove troveranno a colpo sicuro una _luna marina_ , riducendo così volontariamente il caso di trovare un altro tipo di pietra e intaccando la tradizione "barando"».  
Mia aggrottò la fronte. «Penso che sia una cosa un po’ triste, per quanto io non sia una romanticona».  
«Comunque» sospirò Chris, «la _sirenide_ è la pietra che mio padre trovò per mia madre, da qui il nome» sorrise.  
«Capisco» assentì mordicchiandosi il labbro. «Chris» si schiarì nervosamente la voce, «a proposito di cose romantiche varie: ieri sera ho visto il giardino con i fiori rossi del labirinto della _Voliera Reale_ …» accennò.  
Lui la fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Quello con l’erba alta e il gazebo d’ebano al centro?»  
«Sì» rispose prontamente senza pensarci troppo.  
Christian sorrise in modo furbo. «Complimenti, perderai la verginità entro tre mesi!»  
Mia boccheggiò. «Co-come fai tu a sapere cosa c’è dentro?!» realizzò. «Alfred mi ha detto di averlo sempre visto chiuso! Che non si apre mai!»  
Lui fece spallucce. «Un paio di anni fa l’ho visto aperto mentre passavo di lì per puro caso, tre giorni dopo già non ero più vergine, quindi… attenta!» le fece l’occhiolino.  
«Ma anche no!» protestò. «E poi Alfred parlava di tre mesi, entro _tre mesi_ , non tre giorni!»  
«Tre giorni _passano_ entro tre mesi» ribatté ridendo, «è dentro il tempo limite!»  
«E Alfred ha detto anche che lui non l’ha visto aperto prima di perdere la verginità!»  
Christian fece finta di accigliarsi. «Non mi risulta che lui prenda il donarsi completamente in modo _davvero_ serio. Ricorda: il giardino rosso si apre solo per chi vuole sondare la propria sessualità attraverso un atto di fiducia e rispetto reciproco, a prescindere dai sentimenti che si provano; questa è una cosa che la gente si scorda sempre di menzionare parlando delle dicerie su quel cancello» scrollò le spalle, «forse perché fa comodo pensare di essere davvero sessualmente maturi».  
Mia storse la bocca. «Ad ogni modo» e accavallò le gambe per bene, come se quell’atto impedisse a qualcuno di immaginario di compiere ben altri atti, «non credo proprio a queste dicerie sul giardino rosso».  
«Certo, certo» assentì facendo palesemente finta di darle ragione. «Piuttosto, prendi questo» le porse una sorta di strano mini computer: una tavolozza con due manici – uno per il lato destro e uno per quello sinistro – con una tastiera e uno schermo molto largo.  
«Che cos’è?» si perplesse.  
«È una sorta di cellulare subacqueo per SMS con fotocamera, per farla breve: ti servirà sia come fotocamera subacquea, sia come mezzo di contatto veloce con noi tre. Le funzioni sono intuitive perché simili a quelle del cellulare, i tasti qui sopra» le indicò una serie di numeri sotto lo schermo, «sono quelli per l’invio veloce di messaggi: queste tavole si programmano sempre _prima_ delle immersioni con i numeri delle tavole di tutti i partecipanti; questa è per un massimo di dieci subacquei, ma ci sono anche quelle per un numero massimo di trenta persone. Il numero uno è collegato a Albert, il due a Andrew, il tre a me e il quattro a te; per scrivere un messaggio a tutti e tre, premi i numeri corrispondenti in rapida successione. È uno strumento di sicurezza molto utile sottacqua».  
Mia fissò la tavola, ammirata. «Lo credo anch’io» deglutì.  
«E ora» aprì una valigetta che aveva tenuto ai suoi piedi, «i coltelli e gli scalpelli».  
Mia aggrottò la fronte sorpresa e basita dal numero di lame da sub che si ritrovò davanti; Christian si limitò a strofinarsi le mani, indeciso.  
«Uhm» soppesò il ragazzo, «direi che tu ti prendi questo» le legò al braccio un piccolo coltellino con una custodia assicurata ad una fascia richiudibile, «questi» le assicurò ad una gamba una fascia con due scalpelli «e anche questo» gli ficcò in mano un coltello dalla lama molto lunga, «che non si sa mai, lì sotto…»  
«Chris, stiamo andando in mare, non a fare una guerra» mormorò stupita.  
«Non la penserai più così quando ti incazzerai a morte perché una roccia non ti vuol dare la sua pietra: lì sotto» indicò la superficie del mare, «è una guerra continua contro le rocce» lo disse serio, lei si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio.  
«Siamo nel punto giusto» li avvisò un membro dell’equipaggio.  
Christian si voltò verso Mia. «Prepariamoci».  
Da quando era lì aveva sempre pensato che buttarsi in quel mare sarebbe stato come rinascere e rinfrescarsi allo stesso tempo, ma quando si vide e sentì immersa nel blu e circondata da bollicine pensò che l’effetto era ancora dieci volte migliore.  
C’era qualcosa nell’acqua che l’aveva sempre affascinata, forse quel suo modo di coprire o inglobare le cose lasciandole pur sempre visibili per via della sua trasparenza, o il fatto che senza di essa non ci possa essere vita, ma che possa anche rivelarsi mortale con la sua forza e impeto naturale.  
Mia pensava che sotto il pelo dell’acqua ci fosse una metà di mondo tutta da esplorare, delle dinamiche di vita tutte da scoprire meravigliandosi di volta in volta: un po’ come essere alieni in terra propria, perché quello marino è e non è allo stesso tempo il nostro mondo.  
Si fissò le mani come una bambina felice di essersi sporcata col fango mentre gioca – si era sporcata col mare, col _suo_ mare – ma un pesce azzurro e argenteo che le guizzò a pochi centimetri da sotto il suo naso la riportò alla realtà; alzò gli occhi e Christian le fece cenno di seguirlo.  
Nuotarono fino a raggiungere gli altri due. Andrew, non appena la vide, la prese per mano e la costrinse ad una strana danza acquatica rozza vagamente somigliante ad un valzer; la cosa la divertì molto, ma vide Albert fissarli fermo sul fondo col un coltellaccio in mano, come se fossero due stupidi: Andrew gli rivolse un gestaccio.  
Nuotarono facendo gli idioti ancora per qualche minuto, poi Andrew le scrisse un messaggio.  
"Seguimi, ti porto in un posto con un sacco di anemoni che non hai mai visto!"  
"Ok!" digitò velocemente.  
Mentre lo seguiva, osservò i pesci multicolore che abitavano quei fondali: erano simili al pesce chirurgo, al pesce farfalla e all’idolo moresco, ma i colori erano diversi; nel primo il blu che lo caratterizzava sulla Terra era diventato un viola scuro bluastro, nel secondo i colori erano invertiti e il terzo era invece a righe orizzontali e più sottili di quelle che aveva il suo simile terrestre.  
Arrivarono davanti all’ingresso di una grotta, Andrew le fece cenno di accendere la torcia ed entrare con lui. Restò sorpresa quando vide, sotto la luce artificiale, estendersi una miriade di colori impensabili da trovare in natura, o almeno sottacqua.  
C’erano anemoni di tutte le dimensioni, con i loro tentacoli che catturavano la vista con i loro colori sgargianti e i movimenti lenti. Mia ne fotografò un paio dai tentacoli lunghi e sottili di un arancione acceso accanto ad altri bassi, tondi e tozzi di un blu che il pesce chirurgo di quel mare non aveva ereditato da quello terrestre; peccato che quelle "bestiole" fossero anche in grado di mangiare e digerire una stella marina intera… storse il naso e poi il suo occhio cadde su un’alga che sembrava un pianta grassa dalle foglioline piccole e lanciformi, la sua tonalità di verde le ricordò qualcosa… scrisse subito un messaggio ad Andrew.  
"È lei? È l’alga diamantina". Le annuì. "È velenosa?" Un cenno di diniego. Mia affidò la propria tavola ad Andrew, prese uno degli scalpelli legati alla gamba e con una mano guantata sollevò un paio di rami dell’alga; cercò con lo sguardo una parte della roccia che fosse diventata verde e quando finalmente vide una zona circoscritta di quel colore, se avesse potuto avrebbe urlato dalla gioia. In quel punto la roccia non solo era verde, ma sembrava come fatta di zucchero – da burattata in effetti la _verdiana_ sembrava piena di minuscoli brillantini verdi – quindi Mia si azzardò ad assestare i primi colpi con poca forza.  
Non successe nulla, _sembrava_ zucchero.  
Provò a sferrare un colpo con più forza, ma non ebbe alcun successo; Andrew al suo fianco si stava divertendo un mondo a guardarla: gli mostrò poco elegantemente un dito medio.  
Dovette ammettere che Chris aveva ragione: quella era una guerra contro la roccia, quindi prese il coltellino legato al braccio e si mise a scavare con perizia attorno alla zona verde circoscritta, aiutandosi con la punta molto sottile ed acuminata; dopo riprese lo scalpello e si mise a dare colpi molto potenti e rozzi lungo i punti scavati; se avesse potuto avrebbe imprecato a voce alta. Alla fine, dopo tanto martellare, finalmente la roccia cedette ed Andrew le prese al volo la pietra grezza prima che cadesse sul fondo pieno di pomodori di mare gialli e rossi. Mia la strinse a sé in modo teatrale portandosela al cuore; Andrew digitò qualcosa sulla sua tastiera e gliela riconsegnò. "Complimenti per la tua prima pietra!"  
"Grazie!"  
Ancora una volta le fece cenno di seguirlo, tornarono all’entrata della grotta e il ragazzo sembrò mettersi a cercare qualcosa lungo l’arcata rocciosa.  
"Le secrezioni che rilasciano nell’acqua questi anemoni arancioni quando una preda si avvicina a loro, per provare a catturarla, non sono pericolose per l’uomo" le scrisse, "ma si disperdono e si accumulano nelle rocce porose dando vita all’ _agrume marino_ ".  
Mia si mise subito anche lei a cercare puntando la torcia in più punti, ma Andrew richiamò la sua attenzione e le indicò un punto: ne aveva trovato una, era di un arancione scuro e brillante come la buccia di un mandarino ed era levigata dalle correnti marine; Andrew cominciò subito a lavorarci sopra con lo scalpello, lei ne cercò altre. Una volta trovata la sua, si mise all’opera anche lei.  
Quando Andrew finì, la sua pietra era ancora per metà attaccata: il ragazzo l’aiutò dando gli ultimi colpi più violenti e duri contro la roccia e poi le fece cenno di tornare dagli altri.  
Mentre erano quasi giunti vicino ai ragazzi, Andrew prese a guardarsi insistentemente intorno.  
"Che c’è? Hai perso qualcosa?" gli scrisse Mia.  
"No, è che mi sono reso conto di non aver visto finora neanche un rospettino del mare: sono pesciolini verdi e azzurri molto piccoli e tondi, con occhi a palla e sporgenti. È strano che non ci siano".  
"Beh, non abbiamo incontrato neanche degli squali, e io ne sono enormemente contenta!"  
"Lo sai che io li temo: secondo te ti avrei mai portata in posto dove ci sono? Piuttosto, l’assenza dei rospettini mi fa pensare ad un brusco cambiamento del ciclo alimentare, perché sono proprio _spariti_ …"  
Mia deglutì nervosamente. "Beh, nel Mar delle Gemme c’è qualche tipo di squalo che gradisce dei rospettini di mare per cena?"  
Mentre Andrew era a testa china che le rispondeva digitando sulla tavola, Mia si guardò intorno con attenzione – per via di un presentimento che era sorto in lei dall’osservazione di Andrew – controllando anche dove fossero Christian e Albert. Vide Christian scavare una roccia in tutta tranquillità, c’erano solo pesciolini intorno a lui e nessuna chiazza bianca sospetta in lontananza in sua direzione; Albert stava invece osservando una chiocciola marina, quindi Mia si sentì sollevata. Salvo poi rifletterci sopra qualche secondo: il guscio allungato della chiocciola era lungo forse una decina di centimetri, richiamava il colore delle chiocciole di terra terrestri, ma aveva sfumare bianche e rossastre.  
No, forse quello era peggio di uno squalo.  
Per un lungo attimo non seppe cosa fare, avesse potuto avrebbe urlato, ma l’unica cosa che poté fare fu accorciare velocemente la distanza fra lei e Albert – un paio di bracciate – e bloccare la sua mano che stava per afferrare la chiocciola dandogli una manata sul braccio.  
Lui si voltò a guardarla, e per quanto lei potesse vedere solo i suoi occhi vide quanto la cosa l’aveva seccato: probabilmente aveva pensato ad un dispetto idiota, ma lei era incredibilmente sollevata e felice di non sentirsi più impotente di fronte all’inevitabile.  
Ora doveva solo spiegare con poche parole ad Albert perché l’aveva fermato, in modo veloce e perfettamente comprensibile: scrisse due parole sulla propria tavola e invece di inviargli il messaggio gli mise subito lo schermo davanti agli occhi.  
"Veleno mortale”.  
La guardò sbarrando gli occhi; Mia non pensava che qualcosa potesse sul serio shoccare Albert, ma lo vide restare pietrificato e sconvolto per qualche attimo, dopo prese la propria tavola e mandò un messaggio a tutti.  
"Risaliamo, subito”.  
Mia raggiunse Christian e insieme tornarono sul _Sirenide_.  
«Che succede?!» le domandò stupito Christian, non appena si tolsero velocemente l’attrezzatura di dosso.  
Lei si abbassò un po’ la cerniera della muta giusto perché le sembrava che le mancasse l’aria e non si stupì più di tanto quando sentì il proprio smartphone squillare dentro al borsone: era Albert, Christian le aveva memorizzato sulla scheda i numeri dei principi.  
«Sì?» rispose subito.  
«Dimmi tutto su di lui» fu la replica asciutta ed immediata; Mia si voltò verso lo yacht dei principi e lo vide: era seduto e le dava le spalle, ancora con la muta addosso.  
«Su quel conus vige la _regola del guardare ma non toccare_ , perché lo stavi prendendo in mano con così tanta nonchalance?!» gli fissò la schiena, si sentiva ancora carica di adrenalina.  
« _Conus_?»  
«Sì, conus, lumache marine col guscio a forma di cono!» ribatté esasperata.  
«Mia, non ci sono conus nel Mar delle Gemme, non ne avevo mai visto uno: per questo lo stavo prendendo in mano senza alcuna precauzione» la sua voce era fredda e ferma; Mia deglutì nervosamente. «Credo che sarebbe meglio dire che i conus qui non c’erano, _prima_ che qualche contrabbandiere li portasse dalla Terra. Dimmi tutto su di lui» ripeté.  
«I conus sono tutti predatori carnivori e cannibali, la loro bocca a proboscide si può ingrandire fino ad inghiottire dei pesciolini: Andrew diceva di non aver visto dei rospettini di mare qui sotto, probabilmente è perché sono stati portati dei conus che li hanno mangiati e fatti scappare in massa. Si nutrono anche di loro simili, anche della loro stessa specie».  
«Parlami del loro veleno».  
«Il veleno ce l’hanno nei denti che sparano come fiocine, li usano per paralizzare le loro prede: non tutti i conus hanno un veleno pericoloso per l’uomo, sparano i denti per difendersi quando sono afferrati, ma il problema è che questi _denti_ sono abbastanza taglienti e sottili da oltrepassare le mute e perfino i guanti: se proprio vuoi prenderli, devi farlo con tutte le precauzioni possibili».  
«Quante specie di conus esistono?»  
«Più di cinquecento, ma in gran parte sono soltanto urticanti, fanno solo molto male, solo quelli presenti nei mari tropicali sono seriamente pericolosi».  
«Come quello che abbiamo visto lì sotto?»  
«Sì, è il conus geographus, insieme a quello textile è uno dei più pericolosi» ma poi si decise a dirlo. «Albert, è uno degli animali terrestri più velenosi che esistano: il suo veleno è più pericoloso di quello del cobra».  
«Ma esiste un antidoto, no?»  
Respirò a fondo e si morse un labbro. «Al veleno del conus geographus… non esiste antidoto, l’unica soluzione è tentare di tenere in vita la vittima fino a quando espellerà tutte le tossine, ma il siero paralizzante agisce subito impedendo di nuotare, quindi c’è più rischio che prima si muoia annegati, che avvelenati».  
Mia vide Albert chinarsi e poggiare stancamente una mano sulla fronte: in quel momento c’erano probabilmente più di cento diamantini e turisti appassionati di immersioni che nuotavano tranquillamente con la possibilità di venire attratti da una "banale" conchiglia perché non l’avevano mai vista prima e non sapevano cosa fosse. La gente di Water Diamond amava il mare e immergersi, l’isola era piena di turisti appassionati.  
Il Mar delle Gemme in quel momento era chissà quanto carico di conus che lì non avrebbero dovuto esserci.  
«Non c’è un modo per sviluppare l’antidoto?» le chiese stancamente.  
«Se non ricordo male è ancora oggetto di studio perché potrebbe essere utile in campo medico: alcune proteine del veleno attaccano i ricettori umani del dolore e sono diecimila volte più potenti della morfina senza creare dipendenza ed effetti collaterali, ma le cono-tossine del geographus sono troppe, è troppe complicato da studiare…»  
«Da una che conosce i conus e le loro proprietà, pensi che i bracconieri hanno portato solo il geographus qui?»  
Si morse un labbro. «Albert, io conosco i conus perché sono un’appassionata e una collezionista di conchiglie – ho il guscio di un geographus a casa – e ti posso dire che se il loro intendo è vendere i gusci agli appassionati… beh, i più bei gusci esistenti appartengono tutti a conus letali».  
Lo sentì respirare a fondo. «Di’ a Christian di riportarti alla _Voliera Reale_ , io ed Andrew dobbiamo sistemare un paio di cose».  
«Ok» biascicò.  
Guardò un’ultima volta la schiena di Albert con le spalle rigide per la tensione, si voltò e dietro di lei vide Christian impallidito: aveva sentito tutta la discussione.  
«Albert dice di tornare alla _Voliera Reale_ » gli disse, «lui ed Andrew devono fare delle cose».  
«Comprensibile» annuì con aria assente. «Vai sottocoperta a sederti comoda, io vado a parlare con l’equipaggio».  
Mia fece come richiesto e si raggomitolò su una panca appoggiando una spalla contro un finestrino; fissò il mare mentre lo yacht riprendeva a muoversi: sotto quelle acque poteva sempre celarsi l’inaspettato.

 

Si erano subito cambiati indossando abiti informali ed erano andati alla sede dell’associazione dei minatori di mari: Albert l’usava come base in questi casi.  
Andrew bussò alla porta della stanza personale del fratello maggiore.  
«Al, sono Andy».  
«Entra pure» la voce era stata incolore, pessimo segno.  
Lo trovò in jeans e maglietta a guardare una mappa del Mar delle Gemme, non indossava la maschera: era solito togliersela quando era nervoso e finiva col toccarsi spesso la fronte e la faccia.  
«Pensi che i conus si siano spostati di molto?» domandò ad Albert.  
«Non andavamo in questa zona da un mese e mezzo circa» gli indicò sulla mappa il punto in cui si erano immersi con Mia e Christian, «i conus sono affamati e in un mondo che non conoscono, seppur simile al loro: forse alcuni hanno cacciato le prede sbagliate e sono morti incapaci di digerire alcune fibre, o forse hanno trovato di loro gradimento soltanto di rospettini di mare e ora ne vanno a caccia, ma fatto sta che qui» indicò di nuovo il punto, «non ci sono più questi pesci e abbiamo trovato un solo conus nell’arco di quanti metri? Trenta al massimo?»  
«Anche cinquanta» ponderò Andrew.  
«Ce ne devono essere altri, dobbiamo trovarne il più possibile e riportarli sulla Terra».  
«Non capisco perché li hanno liberati sui nostri fondali» scosse la testa il fratello minore.  
«Per questioni economiche, credo. Il mare è un grande acquario gratis e loro lo conoscono come le proprie tasche, sanno bene come ritrovare qualcosa dopo averla gettata in mare e poi, se li avessero tenuti in delle vasche, quelle bestie si sarebbero uccise da sole: sono predatori cannibali».  
«Dovremo allora entrare nelle teste dei bracconieri e intuire in che zone li hanno rilasciati, magari seguendo proprio i rospettini di mare: i punti in cui la loro presenza è diminuita dovrebbero essere quelli più sospetti».  
«Sono corpi estranei per il nostro mare» Albert scosse la testa con una certa rassegnazione, «stanno intaccando la catena alimentare marina: senza rospettini, i pesci più grandi cosa decideranno di mangiare?»  
«Io mi preoccuperei di cosa mangeranno i pesci ancora più grandi» deglutì Andy.  
«Forse ne devono aver portati davvero tanti, se non abbiamo incontrato nemmeno un banco di quei pesciolini, e lo stress del cambio d’ambiente deve averli resi più famelici e forse più propensi a reagire subito sparando i propri denti… Mi sento abbastanza preoccupato, Andy» ammise.  
Gli diede un paio di pacche sulla schiena. «Magari non hanno importato solo quelli pericolosi, ce ne sono più di cinquecento specie hai detto, no? E sono tutti simpaticamente carnivori…»  
«Non lo so» si strinse due dita sulla radice del naso, «ma spero che sia come dici tu. I nostri esperti stanno cercando sulla Terra più informazioni possibili per identificarli, qui fino a poco tempo fa era una specie inesistente, se qualcuno viene punto siamo nella merda: dobbiamo far partire al più presto delle campagne d’informazione per i sommozzatori e gli appassionati».  
«Mia avrebbe potuto aiutarti» osservò, «forse, facendo delle immersioni con lei, avresti potuto capire meglio dove si sono diretti i conus e quanti altri tipi ce ne sono».  
Albert era chino con le mani poggiate sul tavolo, gli vide tremare le braccia.  
«Non voglio che quella ragazza venga coinvolta».  
Andy tacque e fissò la schiena del fratello con apprensione e anche con un pizzico di dispiacere e sofferenza.  
«Mia sa che non deve toccarli o prenderli in mano, non le succederebbe niente».  
Albert respirò a fondo e si girò verso il fratello, adesso le mani gli tremavano davvero tanto. «Non-voglio-animali-dal-veleno-mortale-nel- _mio_ -mare» scandì bene.  
Andrew sospirò, provò ad abbozzare un sorriso e mise una mano sulla testa del fratello, come a dargli delle pacche affettuose. «Tranquillo fratellone, li prenderai tutti! Tu li hai presi _sempre_ tutti».  
Albert scostò la mano con le proprie, tremava di meno, ma sul suo volto restò un’espressione indecifrabile.  
Andrew avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cifra per portargli via certe paure.

 

Christian non sapeva mai come portare certe notizie ad Andrew, perché sapeva bene che il secondogenito del re faceva solo finta di non essere irascibile come il fratello maggiore.  
«Sono Chris».  
«Entra».  
Lo trovò in abiti informali e con una guancia spalmata contro la scrivania; si sedette davanti a lui.  
«Ho fatto un sacco di cose in malo modo, Chris: consolami, dimmi che qualche politico diamantino bigotto è stato trovato con una prostituta».  
«Spiacente, non ti porto scandali simili» scosse la testa.  
«Avrei voluto spingere mio fratello a superare un trauma, ma le coincidenze della vita sono andate a riaprire delle vecchie ferite: ho dei pessimi tempi d’esecuzione, Chris, il mio piano si è sfaldato e io mi sento molto di merda. Sono un pessimo stratega, il Destino è _LO_ stratega, io sono solo un pivellino. Consolami».  
Christian alzò gli occhi al soffitto, esasperato, poi prese dalla tasca dei jeans un sacchetto di stoffa chiuso con un laccetto e glielo lanciò malamente in testa.  
«Ahia!» si lamentò massaggiandosi la fronte. «Ma cosa fai?!»  
«Ti sto consolando, idiota!» lo fissò seccato incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Andrew aprì il sacchetto, guardò il contenuto e immediatamente gli si allargò sul viso un sorriso pieno di malizia e lungo da un orecchio all’altro: lo richiuse e lo nascose nel primo cassetto della scrivania.  
«Bene» batté allegramente i palmi delle mani sulla scrivania, sorridendo, «devi dirmi altro?»  
«In effetti quella _cosa_ » fece cenno al punto in cui si trovava ora il sacchetto, «mi è servita soltanto ad indorare la pillola».  
Andy inarcò un sopracciglio. «Che succede?»  
«Stiamo per avere visite ufficiali qui a Water Diamond» si rassegnò a sputare fuori il rospo.  
«Da parte di chi?»  
Chris inspirò a fondo, prima di dirglielo. «Il principe Robert dell’isola di Wreckage» e l’espressione di Andy mutò radicalmente, facendosi seria e dura. Per qualche secondo sembrò un leone sul punto di saltare addosso ad una preda per sbranarla.  
«Quella massa di pirati arricchiti…» sibilò. «Proprio ora, Albert non sarà felice di saperlo: li odia profondamente».  
Christian si avvicinò a lui e poggiò le braccia sulla scrivania, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Riesci ad immaginare perché vogliano venire qui proprio ora?»  
«Sono pur sempre dei pirati, vanno a caccia di tesori…» ricambiò il suo sguardo, _capendo_.  
«E qui in questi giorni ce n’è uno bello grosso che vale un mucchio di soldi…» continuò Christian.  
Andrew strinse i pugni e serrò i denti.  
«Mia». 

  
  
  
  


  
**Note del capitolo:**  
Ve lo siete voluti voi il cliffhanger, avete così tanto voluto e richiesto il 4 e quindi ora tenetevelo stretto! :P *corre in tondo spargendo petali di rose mentre Naco e Shadriene la rincorrono con dei forconi in mano*  
Andiamo alle note.  
\- Non ve lo dico come, quando e _se_ i giardini di cui ho parlato torneranno :P è però innegabile che hanno un loro significato e non ci stanno lì mica solo per bellezza – vuoi perché saranno usati più in là, vuoi perché hanno una loro valenza simbolica…  
Non vi dico quello che significano per me, perché non avrebbe senso: vedeteci pure quello che volete, io ci metto le parole, l’immaginazione è vostra, quello che significano per me… lo tengo per me :P  
\- Ho sempre sognato di avere un giardino acquatico, esiste davvero un tipo di menta acquatica, anche se non molto uguale a quella che ho descritto.  
\- Sempre perché in questa storia mi piace unire fantasia e realtà… ehm-ehm, il Laticauda Colubrina esiste (wiki inglese con più foto). Io ho una paura folle degli squali, dei serpenti e degli animali velenosi, per giunta sono estremamente suggestionabile quando si tratta di queste cose, però il Laticauda Colubrina ha il simpatico aspetto di un calzino a righe XD quando da piccola lo vidi alla TV guardando un documentario mi rimase impresso per questo XD Qui mi è piaciuto usarlo anche per via della seconda parte del nome, che guardacaso ha una certa assonanza con Colombine. Una cosa buffa e particolare del Laticauda è la coda: se cliccate per ingrandire le foto sulla wiki in lingua inglese potete notare che ha la coda larga e piatta con due punti gialli ai lati; ebbene, la usa per fingere di essere con un altro simile davanti ai predatori più grandi, per farli scappare XD Praticamente agita la coda come se fosse una testa e i pesci grossi, sapendo quanto è velenoso, non si azzardano ad attaccarne due insieme XD Per il resto è un serpente tranquillo che fugge dagli umani o proprio li scansa se li vede, nonostante il suo potentissimo veleno.  
\- Christian quando chiede a Mia prima dell’immersione se ha il ciclo non fa una battuta: effettivamente non ci avevo mai riflettuto più di tanto concentrandomi sui Tampax, ma è sconsigliatissimo per una donna fare immersioni o bagni in posti frequentati da squali, se si ha il ciclo (facendo ricerche sugli squali per non sparare cacchiate ho scoperto cose allucinevoli O_O tipo, lo sapevate che nel Canale di Sicilia ci sono squali bianchi – il predatore più grande dei mari! – e che è un suo posto preferito per riprodursi?! IO NON LO SAPEVO E NON SO SE VOLEVO SAPERLO!)  
\- Mi duole dirlo, ma anche il conus geographus esiste. Tutte le informazioni sciorinate da Mia sono vere, comprese quelle sui conus (wiki ita, wiki inglese). Prima di mettervi a girare in tondo con le mani fra i capelli urlando cose come “ommiodio non farò mai più un bagno in mare, moriròòòò” (ovvero la stessa medesima cosa che ho fatto io in quanto perfetta imbecille), sappiate che i conus dal veleno mortale stanno solo nei mari tropicali, in molti ti pungono facendo un male atroce ma resti vivo e vegeto per imprecare in tutte le lingue conosciute.  
Inoltre, i gusci dei conus (che ricordo essere chiocciole marine) una volta che l’animale muore vengono spesso pagurati, ovvero presi da dei paguri. Lo dico perché so che sicuramente molti che come me sono cresciuti sul mare, parlando di conchiglie a cono avranno preso a girare in tondo come prima urlando cose come “ommiodio come ho fatto da piccolo a rimanere vivo! Ne ho raccolte a centinaiaaaaaa!” Relax, erano coni pagurati (l’ho dice una che si è piantata le unghie sugli zigomi davanti al PC urlando la frase di cui sopra, cancellando mentalmente il ricordo delle CHELE al posto di un corpo da lumaca, per questo ho ripetuto chiocciola). Ah! Non confondete i conus con gli strombus, c’è un abisso in mezzo!  
\- In Italia per le immersioni ricreative non è teoricamente necessario avere il brevetto, ma è consigliatissimo averlo. Se proprio volete saperlo, Mia ha un brevetto di secondo livello, secondo me (l’età minima richiesta è molto più bassa di quanto mi aspettassi O_O).  
(queste note sembrano una puntata di Quark, tutto ciò è bellissimo).  
Se vi state chiedendo se io sia una sorta di Mia con tutte le info possibili sui pesci… sono solo appassionatamente curiosa XD  
\- Wreckage in inglese significa rottami.  
Ho fame, vado a mangiare pane e salame, ciao.  
(non chiedetemi del cinque :P)  
Vostra Gra.


	5. Chapter 5

  
**Note iniziali del capitolo:** questo finora è il capitolo più lungo di questa storia, quasi 15mila parole! *urla disperata* Ci sono un sacco di scene stile !!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111 e anche ?!?!? ma soprattutto <3 <3 <3  
Ci saranno risposte a delle domande ma anche altre domande, ma soprattutto, avrete la vostra risposta definitiva alla domanda: chi è la coppia protagonista della storia? (che arrivati al quinto capitolo sarebbe anche ora, lo so, credetemi, lo so).

  
  


  
  


La sera prima Christian l’aveva avvertita che la regina avrebbe avuto il piacere di fare colazione con lei e in quel momento una giovane cameriera la stava guidando fino al giardino dov’era attesa.  
Camminavano in silenzio a passa spedito; il sole di quel mattino sembrava promettere un pomeriggio decisamente caldo e le lucertole del labirinto si stavano beando di ciò stando sui rami sotto i suoi raggi, placide e immobili. Oltre le mura fatte di siepi alte, ogni tanto si alzavano in volo degli uccellini variopinti cinguettanti e un paio di farfalle colorate dalle ali molto grandi catturarono più volte la sua attenzione facendole perdere il passo. Mia si chiese se la sua curiosità eccessiva prima o poi non l’avrebbe cacciata nei guai, in quel labirinto… s’immaginò bloccata nel giardino rosso con Alfred e deglutì a stento.  
«Eccoci arrivate, signorina!» le annunciò la cameriera, facendo un piccolo inchino davanti all’entrata di un giardino. Mia stava pensando che c’era qualcosa di familiare in quel sentiero dove si trovavano e quando entrò ne ebbe la conferma: era il giardino con i salici e il prato riccamente fiorito che aveva visto due sere prima.  
«Buongiorno, mia cara!» la salutò Sybil agitando un braccio, mentre la cameriera si congedava. «Dormito bene, stanotte?»  
Quello che non aveva visto dall’ingresso quella strana sera era una fontana dalla vasca esagonale e larga posta in un angolo in fondo al giardino, a metà fra l’ombra dei rami di un grosso salice e l’esposizione completa al sole. Lì accanto, sotto l’ombra, c’era la regina seduta a terra su un telo molto ampio apparecchiato per un picnic per due.  
«Buongiorno a voi, Vostra Altezza» mormorò perplessa, avvicinandosi, «ho dormito bene, grazie. Voi?»  
«Ottimamente! Accomodati, cara» le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lei, «gradisci della _Preziosa_ o vuoi provare quest’altra torta al caffè?» le indicò una delle torte sul telo. «Se vuoi ce n’è anche una alla crema e frutta…»  
«Quella al caffè va benissimo».  
«Molto bene» la vide cominciare a frugare dentro un grosso cesto in vimini da picnic pieno di piatti e posate. «Come vanno le cose con i miei figlioli, mia cara?» le chiese distrattamente.  
Mia si schiarì la voce. «Sto cominciando a conoscerli, diciamo».  
«I loro temperamenti sono di tuo gradimento?» affettò una torta per servirla. «So quanto possano rivelarsi dei _bambini_ vivaci…» sospirò.  
«Hanno tutti e tre dei caratteri molto forti» rispose, sperando che ciò potesse suonare come un complimento; prese il piatto che le porse, «anche se devo dire che vostro figlio maggiore non mi è sembrato molto _vivace_ » aggiunse.  
«Albert?» inarcò il sopracciglio e sorrise in modo furbo. «Stiamo parlando dello stesso ragazzo che quando ha compiuto sei anni e fu l’ora di indossare la maschera si fece inseguire per tutta la _Voliera Reale_ perché non voleva indossarla? Alla fine si rifugiò nella sala più grande di quelle da ballo, spiegò le ali e volò fino ad abbarbicarsi sul lampadaio più prezioso e costoso del castello: lo convinsi a scendere solo minacciando di smetterla di dargli lezioni di pianoforte».  
Mia immaginò la scena e rise scuotendo la testa.  
«Alla sua balia venne un colpo» aggiunse la regina, «ci mancò poco che svenisse alle mie spalle! Non so cose le fece più effetto, se il rischio che il lampadaio si rompesse o il fatto che lui avesse volato!»  
Mia deglutì un boccone, perplessa. «Come mai non le piacque la seconda cosa?»  
«Per un diamantino è disdicevole volare. Abbiamo le ali, ma non siamo uccelli, non siamo animali: il volare è tipico degli uccelli e tale deve rimanere per l’equilibrio della natura. È un po’ come un segno che ci distingue dagli animali nonostante il nostro dono, volare ci renderebbe più _animaleschi_ : non siamo strane creature da circo».  
«Capisco» assentì Mia, fissando il proprio piatto e riflettendo su quelle parole: ricordava bene quando ancora si sentiva una strana mezza bestia, per quelle ali bianche.  
«Tornando ad Albert» riprese a parlare Sybil, sospirando «è sempre stato un ragazzo un po’ problematico, forse il più difficile da tirare su fra i tre, ma la colpa non è tutta sua…» prese una caraffa di vetro piena di succo. «Del succo di ricciolo, mia cara?»  
«Si, grazie» allungò il bicchiere. «Che problemi ha avuto?» domandò incuriosita.  
«Beh» fece una faccia dispiaciuta, «come sai ha le ali di un corvo e noi diamantini prestiamo molto caso al tipo di ali con cui nasce un bambino. Noi della famiglia reale, come puoi ben vedere, abbiamo un rapporto molto diretto col popolo, siamo poco formali con i nostri servi e sottoposti, ci piace stare fra la gente, ma questo solo grazie alle piccole dimensioni dell’isola e all’indole pacifica degli abitanti. Di conseguenza, i miei figli da piccoli giocavano spesso con i popolani, ma si sa: i bambini con la loro ingenuità e ignoranza – perché a quell’età non sai quanto pesano sul serio le parole, non conosci davvero nulla – possono essere molto crudeli. I loro compagnetti di giochi sentivano spesso i loro genitori parlare di quanto fosse stata sfortunata la casa reale ad avere un nuovo membro con le ali di un corvo, così, ogni volta che Albert vinceva ad un gioco o si dimostrava il migliore, non facevano altro che ripetergli che era un messaggero dei morti, un uccellaccio del malaugurio e un delatore».  
«Per quanto ne so» mormorò Mia, immaginando un bambino con le ali nere circondato da cori simili dopo aver vinto a nascondino, «Albert è sempre stato un genio».  
«Esatto» annuì. «Mio figlio Albert è una mente brillante, un ragazzo intelligente e studioso che per sua natura è sempre stato un passo più avanti rispetto ai suoi coetanei: non è mai stata sua intenzione mostrarsi migliore, non è mai stato un presuntuoso – il suo è un dono – ma gli altri erano ancora troppo emotivamente ignoranti per capire una cosa simile e replicavano alle sue vincite e alla sue nuove scoperte legandolo ad una possibile figurata sfortunata per la casa reale. Gli dicevano che tutta quella sua intelligenza non era altro che il preludio di una grande sfortuna, perché con essa un giorno avrebbe portato Water Diamond alla distruzione, se fosse diventato re».  
Mia stava punzecchiando la fetta di torta con la forchettina senza decidersi a prendere un altro boccone. «È anche per questo che non vuole diventare re?»  
«Fino a quando era ragazzino sì» annuì, «ne ha avuti di questi pensieri, diciamo che tutto ciò ha contribuito a renderlo un ragazzo restio a dimostrare le proprie emozioni e cinico. Ce ne sono pochi di diamantini con le ali di corvo, negli ultimi secoli ne sono nati solo all’interno della casa reale, ma le dicerie su di loro non passano mai: anche qui a corte Albert non è mai stato ben visto. Da ragazzino ha cominciato a fare due volte tutto meglio del normale perché ha capito che più che altro parlavano così di lui per invidia, quindi dava loro modo di essere due volte ancora più invidiosi: amava far schiattare d’invidia gli altri. Ha sviluppato un carattere forte e molto duro, fino a i suoi diciassette anni è stato molto disilluso. Poi…» fece un sorriso tenero e malinconico. «Poi il mio Albert è finalmente cresciuto, per quanto alle volte si cresca in modo doloroso».  
«Credo che Albert ami davvero molto Water Diamond e il suo mare» osservò a bassa voce Mia.  
La regina assentì. «Alla fine, tutto quel lavorare il doppio gli ha fatto scoprire quest’isola meglio di chiunque altro. Albert adesso è un uomo» sospirò, «si è lasciato molte cose alle spalle, fortunatamente, ma ha sempre quell’incredibile capacità di sapere esattamente cosa può fare o non può fare, ma soprattutto di sapere ciò che vuole, quindi, quando dice che non vuole regnare perché non ne è in grado, io gli credo» sospirò.  
«E quando dice di non volersi sposare?»  
«Credo anche in quello: lui un giorno saprà quando sarà arrivato il tempo di cambiare opinione, per ora non è pronto affatto».  
C’era stata una strana rassegnazione e amarezza nelle parole della regina, ma Mia comprese bene che finiva lì la parte di Albert e i suoi fatti personali che Sybil poteva raccontarle in quanto madre: da quel punto in poi iniziavano i fatti personali del ragazzo che soltanto lui aveva il diritto di scegliere a chi raccontare.  
Decise di stemperare il discorso. «E credete anche voi che sia timido?»  
«Oh, lo è tantissimo» sorrise intenerita e la guardò negli occhi, «ma credo anche che sarebbe più bello se fossi _tu stessa_ a scoprire come e quanto può essere timido».  
La sottile insinuazione le fece abbassare lo sguardo e un po’ imbarazzare. «Se mai lui col suo carattere duro me ne darà modo…»  
«Oh» gesticolò, «tutti i caratteri possono rivelarsi duri fino a quando non si trova un punto debole. Diciamo che il suo di punto debole è un po’ più difficile da trovare. A parte questo» sospirò, «ho voluto invitarti a questa colazione privata sul prato anche perché credo che per un bel po’ non ci vedremo» sorseggiò del succo di frutta.  
«Come mai?» si sorprese.  
«Io e mio figlio Andrew abbiamo convenuto che per questioni di sicurezza è meglio che tu ritorni sulla Terra al più presto, meglio se domani stesso. Oggi verrà in visita ufficiale il principe Robert dell’isola di Wreckage: crediamo che la cosa sia sospetta».  
«In che senso?»  
La regina posò il bicchiere sul telo e si fece improvvisamente seria. «Hai presente l’isola di Tortuga nell’epoca della pirateria moderna terrestre?»  
«Sì» deglutì.  
«Ecco. Ora immagina una Tortuga dove i pirati infine sono diventati ricchi perché hanno usato i loro investimenti per istruirsi per diventarlo ancor di più, immagina una Tortuga sfarzosa, piena di ville che non sono altro che lussuose case di piacere, immagina ladri così colti, furbi e potenti da commettere i loro crimini senza poter mai essere accusati di nulla. Immagina un pirata che ha studiato così bene il mare da sapere sempre in che punto nascondere i propri bottini sui fondali, immagina un pirata che ha un’intera flotta. Questa è l’isola di Wreckage, gli abitanti sono pirati ricchi, colti, potenti e con un re. E suo figlio viene a farci visita domani, purtroppo».  
«Non vedo cosa c’entri io…» si perplesse.  
«Mia, tesoro» le mise una mano sulla sua, «sei l’Ultima Colombine, l’unica donna esistente con le ali da colomba bianca, l’ultima discendente di una donna leggendaria: averti accanto è lustro, simbolo di potenza, vanto e prestigio. Capisci quello che voglio dire?»  
«Non vorranno mica rapirmi?» replicò con voce improvvisamente stridula, sconvolta.  
arecchiato per un picnic per duenno così stupidi da fare una mossa simile qui, in una terra che è loro implicitamente ostile, ma indubbiamente sulla Terra sarai al sicuro: la Terra è molto, molto più piena di terre emerse rispetto questo mondo, sarà difficile per loro trovarti senza sapere almeno in che continente vivi, qual è il tuo cognome e soprattutto com’è la tua faccia senza la maschera».  
«Sarò una goccia nel mare» mormorò.  
«Esattamente» annuì, «finora abbiamo coperto la tua identità in maniere che neanche immagini» sorrise in un modo furbo che le ricordo molto quello con cui sorrideva Andrew. «Questo pomeriggio accoglieremo il principe Robert come nulla fosse e tu al più presto partirai: non gli daremo modo di dire che siamo stati scortesi nel non presentargli l’Ultima Colombine e allo stesso tempo non gli daremo l’opportunità di conoscerti abbastanza» fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo.  
«Non mi chiederò più da chi ha preso vostro figlio Andrew» sorrise Mia.  
«Non ne dubito, mia cara».

 

Come previsto, quel pomeriggio faceva un caldo soffocante, il sole bruciava sulla pelle e loro erano costretti negli abiti eleganti settecenteschi che, per quanto estivi, erano troppo coprenti e simili a strumenti per la tortura con quel tempo.  
Il molo del porto principale dell’isola era stato lustrato e preparato per gli ospiti; la famiglia reale, insieme a Mia e sua madre, era proprio lì ad aspettare il principe Robert.  
Non sapeva ancora quali fossero i motivi ben precisi, ma i tre fratelli detestavano profondamente i reali di Wreckage, lo vedeva dal modo in cui osservavano l’orizzonte in attesa dello yacht del principe: Alfred con un’indifferenza indolente che non era solito sfoggiare – lui, così vanitoso, vivace, altruista ed egocentrico – Andrew con una maschera di pura falsità fatta di aria sorniona e un sorriso _affilato_ , ed Albert… beh, Albert aveva la mascella – quella ben visibile perché non coperta dalla maschera – serrata.  
Erano dei _pirati arricchiti_ , quelli di Wreckage, qualche idea di tutto quell’astio se l’era fatta, ma ci doveva essere anche qualcos’altro e non sapeva se sarebbe stato piacevole o meno scoprirlo.  
Si era fatta l’idea che il principe Robert e il suo equipaggio sarebbero giunti sull’isola con qualche yacht dall’aspetto pacchiano – erano degli _arricchiti_ , no? – e che magari sarebbero arrivati anche con delle ballerine hawaiane con i gonnellini di paglia e dei seni stratosferici – Sybil le aveva detto delle case di piacere – e pure smetti ubriachi, o fatti, o tutte e due le cose insieme. Se li immaginava avanzare per il molo ciondolanti e con le bottiglie di rum vuote in mano, viscidi, dei boss mafiosi con le mani cariche di anelli pesanti e la voce strascicata.  
Quello che invece vide stagliarsi all’orizzonte fu uno yacht bianco di lusso dalla linea elegante ma particolare – era curvilineo e morbido – lungo forse una novantina di metri. Sgranò gli occhi: beh, perlomeno i wreckiani avevano buon gusto.  
Mentre la barca si avvicinava al porto e l’equipaggio si preparava all’ormai prossimo ormeggio, un giovane forse coetaneo di Andrew uscì da sottocoperta e salutò con un inchino un po’ ironico i tre principi sul molo.  
Era _davvero_ vestito come un pirata, ma di quelli eleganti, tirati a festa, con i pantaloni di pelle, gli stivali e la camicia sbottonata al punto giusto.  
Sua sorella Ilaria sarebbe impazzita a vederlo, sul serio.  
Non portava la maschera – nessuno dell’equipaggio la portava – ed era castano con gli occhi scuri; i capelli corti e probabilmente volutamente spettinati erano nascosti sotto un capello tricorno che si era brevemente tolto quando si era inchinato. Aveva il viso affilato ma in un modo non troppo duro – il sorriso beffardo gli addolciva i lineamenti – e sembrava muoversi come estremamente consapevole di essere guardato in un certo modo. Non dagli uomini, dalle donne.  
Ilaria avrebbe detto che era sexy, lei avrebbe replicato che era _pericoloso_. Come quelli uomini che a letto potrebbero dirti che ti faranno male per farti stare bene, nascondendo una benda dietro la schiena.  
A quell’ultimo pensiero Mia si sbatté una mano sulla faccia, provando a cacciare indietro l’ultimo scorcio di tramonto dei suoi ormoni impazziti da adolescente: andava per i diciannove anni, ormai, doveva darsi una calmata.  
Vide Andrew avvicinarsi all’orecchio di Albert. «Proviamo a non provocare degli incidenti diplomatici già da subito, vuoi?» lo sentì dire.  
«Benvenuto a Water Diamond, principe Robert» lo salutò il re.  
«Vostra Altezza» lo salutò lui, «regina Sybil» le baciò la mano, «incantevole come sempre!»  
«Ne sono lusingata» gli replicò con un tono che lasciò intendere in modo velato l’espressione "Puzzi ancora di latte, bamboccio"; Mia trattenne una risata.  
Robert si voltò verso i principi. «Ragazzi» li salutò avvicinandosi e stringendo loro le mani, «è sempre un piacere rivederti».  
«Altrettanto per noi, Rob» sorrise falsamente Andrew.  
Robert si voltò verso di lei fingendosi sospetto. «E questa qui, deve essere l’Ultima Colombine, giusto?»  
«Ti presento la nostra Mia, Robert, l’Ultima Colombine» la presentò formalmente Andrew.  
Mia fece un inchino educato. «Vostra Altezza».  
Lui sorrise e le strinse subito la mano dicendole implicitamente di rialzare lo sguardo. «Chiamami pure Robert, _Mia_ » calcò bene il suo nome.  
«Come vuoi, _Robert_ ».  
«Vogliamo andare a palazzo per il tè?» s’intromise la regina. «Così potrete sistemarvi».  
«Certamente».  
Robert sorrise e porse il proprio braccio a Mia, che restò attonita; si voltò verso Andrew, come a chiedere cosa fare, ma dalla sua espressione comprese che non c’era proprio nulla da fare. Mia accettò il suo braccio e insieme si recarono alle limousine.  
«Mia non viene con noi?» si sorprese Robert, quando la ragazza si separò dal suo braccio, andando verso la limousine della coppia reale e sua madre. «Avrei avuto il piacere di stare anche un po’ con lei».  
Andrew cercò lo sguardo della ragazza, allungò una mano verso di lei. «Perché no?» sospirò.  
Nella limousine nera elegante e spaziosa, seduta fra Andrew e Albert con davanti Robert, Mia si chiese se per caso avrebbe provocato una guerra nucleare in quel mondo, se avesse dato una ginocchiata fra le gambe al principe di Wreckage dopo un suo _abbordaggio_.  
«Non credevo che l’avreste mai cercata» esordì Robert, riferendosi a Mia, «pensavo che ormai fosse un tesoro perduto».  
Alla parola "tesoro", Mia deglutì.  
«Proprio perché è un tesoro abbiamo deciso di trovarla e di averne _molta_ cura» ribattè Andrew.  
«Oh, questo lo capisco perfettamente» assentì, «quello che mi par strano è che indossi la maschera, come vostra abitudine: mi avevano detto che non è di questo mondo».  
La indispettì che non parlasse direttamente con lei, come se fosse un qualcosa da rimirare, un giocattolo – _un trofeo_ – e non una persona.  
«Ho pur sempre sangue diamantino» rispose subito al posto di Andrew, «so che è disdicevole che una giovane nubile non porti una maschera, a Water Diamond».  
«Allora è un vero peccato che il nostro primo incontro sia avvenuto qui: a Wreckage non c’è nessuna tradizione simile».  
Le cadde per pochi secondi l’occhio su una grossa pietra ovale che gli pendeva dal collo, una gemma burattata di un verde chiaro, chiarissimo, quasi ghiaccio. _Una stilettata d’invidia e veleno_ , pensò.  
«Dubito, però, che verrò a Wreckage in tempi brevi».  
«Andiamo, se è il principe Robert in persona ad invitarti non puoi certo rifiutare» la schernì.  
«Lo devo prendere come un invito serio?»  
«Più o meno» sospirò teatrale, voltandosi a guardare distrattamente fuori dal finestrino a braccia conserte. «Certo, per una come te che non è abituata a stare in mezzo a tutti questi turisti, una boccata d’aria fresca su un’altra isola ci vorrebbe».  
«Mi piace l’aria di mare di Water Diamond, non mi danno fastidio i turisti».  
«Davvero?» fece finta di accigliarsi. «Non ti infastidisce essere guardata da gente che aspetta che da un momento all’altro tu materializzi le tue ali per poterle fotografare?»  
C’era stato qualcosa, nel tono di voce, nello sguardo di Robert e in quella falsa preoccupazione che racchiudeva una beffa pungente che fece risuonare nella sua testa le parole della regina.  
"Non siamo strane creature da circo".  
«Da questo punto di vista, sì» ribatté con nonchalance, «non è piacevole essere _invidiati_ per le proprie ali» marcò bene l’aggettivo. "Invidiati. Non essere rimirati come se questa fosse un’isola piena di strane bestie da guardare", pensò.  
Robert le rivolse un sorriso obliquo e furbo. «Sento che questo tuo caratterino pungente potrebbe spingermi a strapparti la maschera di dosso».  
Albert aveva taciuto per tutto il tempo, guardando fuori dal finestrino a braccia conserte. «Non lo farei, se fossi in te» la sua voce risuonò dura, improvvisa e pesante come un’ascia scagliata all’improvviso fra Mia e il principe di Wreckage: ebbe lo stesso effetto di farla sobbalzare dalla sorpresa.  
Robert mise le mani avanti. «Suvvia, scherzavo! Proprio davanti ai tre principi di Water Diamond, non mi permetterei mai» sorrise mellifluo.  
Mia vide Andrew muovere appena le dita sul proprio ginocchio, come un gatto infastidito. «Come va il commercio di stoffe dalle vostre parti?»  
Mia intuì che il secondogenito dei regnati stesse volutamente spostando il discorso su altri lidi, e difatti, non appena cominciarono a parlare di commercio e politica estera – terreni su cui Mia da esterna non poteva muoversi ed essere interpellata – nessuna parola cadde più su di lei e il viaggio proseguì senza grossi scossoni.  
Arrivati alla _Voliera Reale_ , Andrew la prese per mano – una presa salda, un po’ troppo forte ma protettiva – cercò subito con lo sguardo Christian e andarono da lui.  
«Fai passare a Mia più tempo possibile lontana da Robert» disse al servo, «voglio migliaia di chilometri di distanza fra lei e quel fottuto pirata: prendi uno dei yacht della nostra flotta, uno di quelli più vecchi e senza insegne, portala a fare delle immersioni. Non fatevi vedere né mentre lasciate il palazzo, né mentre lasciate il porto: non deve vederla senza maschera, non deve sapere bene chi è e come trovarla sulla Terra. Prendi con te gli uomini di fiducia che vuoi».  
Christian si fece incredibilmente serio e prese l’altra mano di Mia mentre Andrew lasciava la presa, quasi uno scambio di consegne e di fiducia. «Fidati di me».  
«Lo faccio sempre» annuì, allontanandosi subito.  
«Andiamo a prendere le tue cose per il mare e le immersioni» le disse Christian, portandola verso la sua stanza senza smettere di tenerla per mano.  
Una volta entrati in camera sua, Mia non ci pensò due volte a cambiarsi velocemente in bagno mentre Christian iniziava a fare un giro di chiamate per preparare lo yacht e l’equipaggio.  
«So già che dopo averlo saputo preferirei non averlo mai ascoltato, ma» gli disse mentre preparava rapidamente le sue cose, infilandole alla meglio in un borsone. «di preciso, cosa potrebbe farmi Robert?»  
Le fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Sai qual è il punto? Non ne abbiamo idea». Bussarono alla porta. «Chi è?» domandò subito lui, in tono perentorio.  
«Signor Fornari» disse una voce femminile, quella di una cameriera, «le ho portato il suo cambio e la sua attrezzatura, come ordinato».  
Christian aprì la porta, ringraziò la ragazza e poi richiuse a chiave. «Ti dispiace se uso il tuo bagno per cambiarmi».  
«No, figurati» scosse la testa. Tutta quell’urgenza e segretezza le stava facendo venire l’ansia.  
Una volta pronti e con indosso vestiti informali – pantaloncini e magliette a maniche corte – si misero i borsoni in spalla e uscirono dalla stanza.  
«Prendiamo le scale grandi del palazzo» le disse, «non la Balconata Grande: Robert forse sarà lì a godersi il panorama, la _Voliera Reale_ è il punto più alto dell’isola».  
Uscirono dal retro, evitarono di passare dal labirinto di giardini per non essere visti dall’alto e alla fine entrarono in un grande garage. Christian prese un paio di chiavi che a quanto sembrava teneva sempre nascoste nel suo borsone per le immersioni, la guidò fino al fondo del garage e tolse l’allarme ad un’auto grigio metallizzata dalla linea sportiva; misero i borsoni nel portabagagli e salirono.  
«E questa?» chiese Mia, riferendosi all’auto mentre Chris metteva in moto.  
«È un piccolo regalino che mi è stato fatto per scappare quando voglio per fare cose che non si dicono» sorrise in modo furbo e divertito, partendo a gran velocità. Prima di arrivare alla grande saracinesca sul retro, Christian premette un pulsante sul cruscotto e quella si aprì subito, richiudendosi immediatamente non appena uscirono fuori.  
Solo quando furono sulla strada lungo la costa, soli e col mare vicino, Mia si concesse di rilassarsi contro il sedile. Vide Chris togliersi la maschera come in un gesto di liberazione, l’imitò.  
«Adesso puoi dirmi le ipotesi su quello che Robert potrebbe farmi?»  
«A Wreckage tutte le donne hanno un prezzo: da sempre quell’isola è il posto dove andare per soddisfare qualsiasi tuo capriccio _in quel senso_. Al contrario di quanto si possa pensare, però, non è un posto malsano: ci sono più venti case di piacere diverse lì, ma tutte richiedono ai propri ospiti dei certificati medici e delle analisi rilasciate da loro cliniche di fiducia, prima di servirli. Hanno una strana concezione delle donne: le vivono come premi ambiti, le curano lucidandole come trofei. È un po’ come se le mettessero in gabbie dorate» Mia deglutì. «Basandoti su questo e sul fatto che sei unica nel tuo genere, secondo te, per loro quanto potresti valere?»  
«Preferisco non saperlo» distolse lo sguardo.  
«Ma c’è anche l’altra faccia della medaglia, il prestigio di averti: sei una figura importante che potrebbe giovare ai rapporti con i paesi esteri, perché conquistare un simile _tesoro_ non è roba da poco. Robert potrebbe costringerti a seguirlo per sposarlo».  
«E come?» si stupì. «Per quanto possa essere un principe, non è sulla sua terra, non ha poteri su di me!»  
«Potrebbe strapparti la maschera» sospirò amaramente. «A Water Diamond strappare la maschera ad una donna nubile è come violarla, denudarla con forza dei suoi segreti: la maschera è un muro che una donna – o un uomo – deve scegliere di propria volontà di abbattere davanti a chi vuole. In passato, in tempi antichi e bui, quando un uomo voleva una donna per sé le rubava la maschera, costringendo così la famiglia ad un matrimonio riparatore, perché nessun altro uomo avrebbe voluto una donna che è stata forzata a mostrare se stessa. Ora non è più così, ma» si grattò la testa, «Robert è comunque su suolo diamantino e se ti toglie la maschera, potrà reclamare apertamente il suo diritto ad averti e non credo che avrai molte vie di scampo, non perché la legge ti imporrà di sposarlo, ma perché se rifiuti proprio il principe di Wreckage, potrebbe scoppiare una guerra».  
«I-io cr-credo…» balbetto Mia, con gli occhi vacui. «Io credo che tutto ciò sia _fantastico_ ».  
«Non preoccuparti» la rassicurò, abbozzando un sorriso e dandole delle pacche sul ginocchio, «io e i ragazzi ti proteggeremo».  
«E chi si preoccupa!» fece ironica; Chris rise e imboccò una piccola stradina, dopo un paio di minuti si ritrovarono in un piccolo porto.  
Salirono su un motoscafo guidato da un uomo di fiducia, andarono al largo e non appena svoltarono un promontorio Mia vide uno yacht senza insegne che li attendeva; Chris l’aiutò a salire e partirono subito.  
L’equipaggio era ridotto all’osso, ma nonostante le piccole accortezze usate da Chris e Andy per proteggerla si facessero notare di continuo – mettendole addosso altra ansia – non appena lo yacht prese velocità e sentì sul viso il vento salmastro, Mia si sentì subito meglio.  
«Sei più rilassata?» le chiese Christian con un sorriso – avevano entrambi indossato la muta.  
«Sì» ammise, «Andy ha fatto bene a dirti di portarmi qui: se per sicurezza mi aveste chiusa in una stanza, sarei impazzita».  
«Andy è un buon osservatore» sorrise compiaciuto, «ha notato quanto ti è piaciuta la tua prima immersione!»  
«Dove stiamo andando, adesso?» Mia osservò Chris mettersi una mano sulla nuca per riabbassarsi la zip della muta; si allargò il colletto e si sganciò velocemente la collana col ciondolo che gli aveva visto l’altra sera.  
«In un posto molto bello che abbiamo scoperto qualche tempo fa!» rialzò le cerniera e conservò con cura il ciondolo in una tasca interna del proprio borsone, controllando più volte se avesse chiuso per bene la patta col velcro.  
Lo yacht si fermò al largo di un promontorio basso e roccioso, poco coperto da piante marine, davanti a cui si stagliavano tre faraglioni corti e tozzi.  
«Pronta?» le chiese, mentre lei si assicurava un paio di coltelli alla gamba con delle stringhe.  
«Prontissima!»  
Il blu e la sensazione di essere di nuovo nella sua acqua preferita le svuotarono la mente; comprese che mai si sarebbe sentita a casa se non in una terra che desse sul mare, ne ebbe la netta certezza.  
Il fondale in quel tratto era sabbioso, cosparso di ciottoli bianchi e levigati e ricco di piante verdi e biancastre; con la tavola fotografò un polipo solitario e un granchietto bianco a chiazze marroni e gialle, col corpo piccolo e le zampe molto lunghe, che correva da un alga all’altra a zig-zag nella speranza di non esser visto da qualche predatore ghiotto di crostacei.  
Chris le fece cenno di seguirlo; nuotarono a lungo, Mia si rese conto che stavano andando verso il promontorio. Si fermarono davanti ad una grotta: lui accese la propria torcia per lasciarle intendere che sarebbero entrati, lei l’imitò e lo seguì.  
L’interno della grotta era un lungo tunnel sulle cui pareti c’erano giusto un paio di pomodori di mare rossi e qualche colonia di corallo non troppo appariscente; era buio, stretto e più andavano avanti più Mia si chiedeva perché mai Chris l’avesse portata in un posto così sterile. Il tunnel si fece ancora più stretto, avanzavano già da un bel po’: cominciò ad avere l’irrazionale paura di cosa mai fosse successo se l’arcata dell’ingresso alle loro spalle fosse crollata. Non incontrarono più vegetazione marina.  
Era stretto.  
Era buio.  
Dove stavano andando? Che scherzo era quello?  
Poi, una flebile luce: Chris cominciò a nuotare più veloce e lei fece lo stesso, colta da una strana frenesia. Emersero e fu come tornare a respirare, come se davvero le fosse mancata l’aria, e dopo che per un attimo restò accecata dal riverbero, aprì gli occhi sul posto dov’era: una cavità dentro la roccia, una grotta senza uscite sulle cui parete chiare e levigate si rifletteva il blu del mare che conteneva; in alto, esattamente sopra di lei, c’era un foro da cui entrava la luce del sole, un cono di luce che si rifletteva sulla superficie dell’acqua e illuminava a giorno la caverna che altrimenti sarebbe stata completamente al buio.  
Era emozionante. Era bellissimo.  
Christian nuotò verso le rocce. «Sorpresa?» le disse, togliendosi l’attrezzatura.  
Lo raggiunse. «È stupendo! Siamo dentro al promontorio, vero?»  
«Sì!»  
L’interno della grotta era come diviso in tre vasche naturali: una "senza fondo" in cui tuffarsi per tornare in mare e altre due più piccole con un fondo – la più profonda poteva esserlo giusto di un paio di metri.  
«Come l’avete scoperta?» si tolse anche lei l’attrezzatura.  
«Per caso» fece spallucce, «come si scoprono tutte le cose belle che non ti aspetti».  
«Wow» mormorò. «Praticamente in queste due pozze c’è tutta la flora e fauna marina che non c’era dentro al tunnel!» sorrise, sedendosi sulla riva rocciosa di quella meno profonda e guardandoci all’interno. Intravide uno strano brillio, qualcosa di lucido e appariscente, come monete d’oro lanciate in un pozzo da pochissimo tempo. «Cosa c’è lì sul fondo?» si accigliò.  
Christian si sedette accanto a lei e con un sorriso furbo le porse la mascherina. «Perché non vai a vedere di persona?» Dal sorriso che le stava facendo, Mia capì che sul fondo avrebbe visto qualcosa che le sarebbe piaciuto. «E ti consiglierei anche di portarti questo!» le porse un grosso coltellaccio da sub.  
Mia si morse un labbro, indossò la mascherina, afferrò il coltello e prese aria prima di immergersi.  
C’erano dei coralli e degli anemoni dai colori vivaci lungo le pareti della pozza, ma la cosa che attirò più la sua attenzione fu il brillio intravisto prima: al centro della pozza, proprio sotto l’occhio di sole proveniente dall’alto, c’era una roccia su cui cresceva una felce dorata dalle foglie piccole. Ai suoi piedi brillavano delle gemme grezze, delle _stelle dei mari_.  
Forse presto l’aria non le sarebbe più bastata, ma vedere lì sottacqua quella pianta che, baciata dal sole in un luogo buio, dava alla luce quelle gemme era… era emozionante, un piccolo miracolo della natura, quindi prendere il coltellaccio e staccare una pietra con forza resistendo ancora un po’ al bisogno d’aria era _necessario_ , un’urgenza. Staccare una di quelle pietre e portarla via con sé era come dire "Grazie per avermi ricordato con questo quanto mi posso ancora meravigliare, la porterò sempre con me", quindi lo fece, con tutte le sue forze, e poi risalì euforica.  
Christian allungò una mano verso di lei e l’aiutò a tornare a riva, aveva il fiatone.  
«La _stella dei mari_!» gli gridò irrazionalmente. «Là sotto ne è pieno!»  
«Si trovano solo ai piedi di quel tipo di felce, che cresce soltanto in acque fresche, fondali molto rocciosi e prossimi alla luce, quindi spessissimo solo all’interno di grotte con una simile luce dall’alto. Credi di aver capito perché si chiama così?»  
«Sì» annuì, rigirandosela fra le dita. Lui le diede dei buffetti sulla testa e sorrise con lei.  
Mia appoggiò la schiena contro una roccia, per riprendere fiato, e conservò la pietra in un sacchetto assicurato alla cinta. Si guardò distrattamente intorno: si accigliò sorpresa quando vide una scritta incisa sulla parete rocciosa davanti a lei.  
«" _E all’improvviso scopro che con te non andrò mai per terre straniere_ "» lesse ad alta voce. «Che frase strana…»  
«Proviene da un poema dove viene raccontata la storia di Arlequin e Colombine» le spiegò.  
«Ma è una frase così triste…» si accigliò.  
Chris sorrise e poggiò il mento su un palmo di una mano. «Perché secondo te è triste?»  
«Perché…» gesticolò indicando l’incisione. «Perché dice che non potrà più andare da nessuna parte! Come se fosse legato a forza all’altra persona. _È_ una cosa triste».  
«Quindi interpreti la parola terre letteralmente come paesi stranieri?» stava sorridendo divertito. _Stava ridendo di lei._  
«Non prendermi in giro!» brontolò. «Io non l’ho mai letto questo poema, non posso capire pienamente questa frase, se è decontestualizzata! Spiegamela!»  
Lui sospirò con una certa nostalgia. «Per terre straniere s’intendono più cose: con te non mi sentirò più solo se esplorerò parti di me – terre – che non conosco o mi fanno paura, perché con te e attraverso te io riesco a vedermi migliore; di te amerò ogni singola parte – terra – che ti forma, anche quelle in cui tu stesso non ti sei mai addentrato, perché mi stai dando l’onore di poterle vederle nonostante le tue paure; con te al mio fianco non ci potrà mai essere un posto in cui sarò sperduto, perché tu sei la mia casa».  
Mia aveva la bocca semiaperta e sentì gli occhi pizzicarle, distolse lo sguardo dal suo profilo. «Ha un significato molto bello» mormorò.  
«Fa parte dell’ultima dichiarazione di Arlequin» continuò lui, «lo disse a Colombine prima di dirle anche l’ultima famosa frase».  
«" _Davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere mia, Colombine?_ "» sussurrò Mia, fissando la frase incisa sulla roccia con uno struggente senso di malinconia.  
«Già» fece un respiro profondo, poggiandosi anche lui alla roccia.  
Mia si strinse nelle spalle. «Chiunque si sia distrutto le mani per incidere sulla roccia una frase simile deve essere una persona davvero profondamente innamorata!» sorrise con gli occhi lucidi.  
Lui fece una risata bassa inclinando la testa all’indietro, si morse un labbro. «Lo penso anch’io».  
Mia decise di cambiare discorso per evitare di infiltrarsi inevitabilmente in una "terra" non sua; strinse le ginocchia al petto e fissò la superficie della pozza. «Ho visto al collo di Robert una strana pietra ovale e lucida, di un verde ghiaccio bello e inspiegabilmente anche inquietante: che tipo di gemma è?»  
«Credo proprio che tu ti riferisca all’ _Occhio di Wreckage_ , il gioiello più prezioso della loro famiglia reale: è forse l’ _invidia del mare_ più grande che sia mai stata trovata».  
«Si chiama _invidia del mare_?»  
«Sì, proprio così: si trova vicino ai relitti ferrosi più vecchi. Si dice che il mare un giorno dovette scegliere che colore prendere dal cielo, se il bianco delle nuvole o il blu di quando è terso. Lui scelse il blu e le sacche di colore bianco diventarono verdi per l’invidia, tanto da seccarsi e nascondersi vicino ai relitti più inquinanti per le acque, per ripicca».  
«Però poi il mare ha pietrificato anche le sacche di blu ed è nato l’ _inchiostro di mare_ » osservò Mia, «perché era geloso del proprio colore».  
«Credo che sia una storia su come il mare può darti soddisfazioni e poi toglierti tutto con la potenza di una sola onda» mormorò Christian.  
«Già…» strinse di più le ginocchia verso di sé. «Però è una pietra davvero molto bella» osservò.  
«Quel gioiello viene affidato di volta in volta al principe ereditario, per ricordargli che sarà l’"occhio" dell’isola un giorno. Sommariamente, è il portafortuna più costoso che sia mai esisto qui» risero insieme. «Credo che sia ora di tornare allo yacht» sospirò dandole delle pacche sulla gamba e rialzandosi.  
«Non mi va» si lamentò, «domani dovrò partire e per chissà quanto tempo non potrò vedere il Mar delle Gemme e i suoi fondali! Stiamo qui un altro po’» lo tirò per la manica della muta.  
«Se facciamo troppo tardi, ad Andy verranno i capelli bianchi» risero.  
«Va bene» mugugnò, accettando la sua mano per alzarsi anche lei.  
Era quasi pronta, si stava mettendo le pinne ai piedi, quando gli occhi le caddero sulla parte inferiore di una piccola roccia.  
C’erano due iniziali incise.  
Le accarezzò con un dito sorridendo teneramente.  
«Sei pronta?» le chiese Chris, stringendosi le stringhe di un paio di coltelli al polpaccio e al braccio.  
«Sì!» non aveva visto che _lei_ aveva visto.  
Lo raggiunse e ripercorsero il tunnel per tornare sullo yacht.

 

Sua madre, bontà sua, non capiva molto della politica di Water Diamond e dei dissapori con l’isola di Wreckage, quindi le aveva detto di abbracciare la colonnina del letto a baldacchino e di fare la buona mentre le sistemava meglio il corpetto stringendo di più i lacci.  
«Non puoi sfigurare proprio adesso che al castello c’è anche il principe di un altro regno» strinse di più e Mia sbatte volontariamente la testa contro la colonnina. «Dovresti proprio deciderti a sembrare più femminile, sei una donna, ormai!» strinse di più e Mia sbatté di nuovo la testa. «E dovresti anche pensare seriamente se vuoi sposare uno dei tre principi o meno: mi sembrano tutti dei ragazzi a posto e sani. E ricchi» lei strinse, Mia diede capocciate. «Il principe Albert, poi, è proprio un uomo fatto e finito, Mia! Credo che sia il preferito della regina, dovresti rifletterci bene sopra».  
Mia si voltò a guardare la madre, sconvolta. «È più grande di me di DIECI ANNI!»  
«Ne ha ventotto di anni, non trentotto! Siete tutti e due ancora molto giovani» le fece cenno di girarsi di nuovo ed abbracciare la colonnina. «Non dico che devi per forza accasarti con uno dei principi» lei strinse, Mia diede capocciate, «ma se capisci che uno di loro ti piace… beh, perché no? Sai quante ragazze sulla Terra vorrebbero essere al posto tuo?»  
«Sai al posto di quante ragazze sulla Terra vorrei essere io?»  
Bussarono alla porta e Mia ringraziò il cielo.  
«Sono Christian». Ringraziò il cielo due volte.  
«È pronta» gli annunciò la madre, sorridendo.  
Alle spalle della madre, Mia lo guardò supplicandolo con lo sguardo e sporgendo un labbro.  
«Che c’è?» le sillabò.  
Lei gli indicò i lacci incrociati del corpetto. «Soffoco!» fece l’atto di stringere troppo.  
Christian si schiarì la voce. «Posso accompagnare sua figlia alla sala da ballo, nel frattempo?»  
«Certamente!» cinguettò la madre.  
Mia corse a prendere il braccio che Christian le porse e uscirono fuori dalla stanza, affrettando il passo una volta chiusa la porta alle loro spalle.  
S’infilarono nella prima stanza libera che trovarono – una libreria – e Mia subito sciolse i lacci.  
«Ma quanto li ha stretti?!» si sorprese Christian. «Non riesco nemmeno ad allargarli bene, aspetta!» con un gesto secco allargò i lembi di stoffa.  
«Oddio sì, adesso respiro!» gemette.  
E si aprì la porta della stanza.  
Mia e Christian girarono la testa all’unisono guardando chi ci fosse sulla soglia.  
Christian era con le mani di fatto sulle sue tette, le aveva appena allargato il corpetto.  
Lei aveva appena emesso un gemito.  
Sulla soglia della porta c’era Albert.  
Tutti e tre erano pietrificati.  
Albert non batté ciglio, poi finalmente parlò, incolore.  
«Dovevo posare un libro» effettivamente ne aveva uno in mano, «scusate» richiuse la porta.  
Christian era totalmente arrossito, se non fosse stato per la situazione deleteria Mia gli avrebbe detto quanto lo trovasse tenero in quel momento.  
«Non avrà pensato che io… che tu…» balbettò il ragazzo, «che noi…»  
«Senti» sbuffò lei, «lascialo pure credere che tu mi stessi spogliando e palpando le tette, tanto proprio di lui mi frega poco!»  
Christian si schiarì la voce. «Come vuoi…» le sistemò velocemente i lacci e finalmente andarono nella sala da ballo.

 

Il ballo era in onore del loro ospite, il principe Robert, quindi Mia intuì subito che per etichetta avrebbe dovuto ballare con lui, prima o poi, ma siccome meglio poi che prima – almeno in questo caso – scelse il male minore: pensò che piuttosto che finire su di un letto ammanettata e frustata da Robert, fosse meglio finire i suoi giorni soffocata dal profumo di rose di Alfred.  
«Alfred?» gli picchiettò un dito sulla spalla.  
«Mia!» gli si illuminarono gli occhi.  
«Ti va di ballare con me?»  
«Anche tutta la notte!»  
Appunto, come previsto: tutta la notte col principe, non un tipo qualunque, e Robert non avrebbe potuto infastidirla insistentemente.  
Alfred iniziò a parlarle di varietà di rose paragonandole al suo aspetto fisico o ad un suo pregio – le elencò pregi che non aveva, per amor del vero – ma lei annuì ad ogni cosa cercando con lo sguardo Christian per sala, giusto per non perderlo mai di vista in caso di bisogno.  
Volteggiarono elegantemente per la stanza per almeno quattro balli, Mia si sentì ormai più rilassata – nonostante il cicaleccio di Alfred non fosse cosa buona e giusta per i propri nervi – quindi sospirò e sciolse le spalle, tenute prima rigide per la tensione.  
«Posso avere almeno un ballo con l’Ultima Colombine?»  
Come non detto, non avrebbe dovuto rilassarsi.  
Alfred si fece serio, guardò negli occhi prima Mia e poi Robert: strinse per un attimo di più a sé la ragazza come a dirgli implicitamente di non azzardarsi a farle qualcosa di strano.  
«Solo uno, però» gli disse infine il minore dei principi, «Mia è già impegnata con me e i miei fratelli, e per tutto il suo soggiorno qui a Water Diamond».  
Robert chinò brevemente la testa facendo cenno di ringraziamento e di aver capito _tutto_.  
Mia si morse un labbro e con una certa rassegnazione si preparò al ballo. Iniziarono le prime note di un nuovo pezzo e immediatamente le mani di Robert l’afferrarono con fermezza per ballare insieme.  
Per più di un attimo, forse anche parecchi minuti, restò frastornata dall’impeto e la capacità di "dominio" di Robert: la trascinò per la sala in volteggi sicuri e ripetuti, cadenzati dal ritmo della musica, schivando le altre coppie chissà come restando fermo a guardarla negli occhi. La mano ben aperta sul suo fianco sembrava una calda sicurezza, in quel vortice di ballo magico in cui l’aveva trascinata con forza e senza chiederle il permesso.  
Era da vertigine.  
Mia era una ragazza cocciuta e curiosa, anche se capace di capire i suoi limiti e accettare le proposte di aiuto – non ne faceva mai una questione di orgoglio – aveva un carattere forte e "sapeva" che proprio per via del suo essere maschiaccio e spesso eccessivamente passionale difficilmente trovava qualcuno che le tenesse testa.  
Robert la stava "dominando".  
Era lui che la guidava, lui che provocava la vertigine e se ne compiaceva: una totale faccia da schiaffi. Ma la cosa più inquietante era che dentro di lei sentiva che una volta tanto essere "dominata” non le dispiaceva: era una frustrazione piacevole.  
Mia pensò che fosse bruttissimo trovare questa capacità proprio in lui, così al primo tocco. Era ingiusto, perché tutto il resto di quel tipo era sbagliato, per questo era inquietante.  
Sentì la mano sul fianco scivolare più giù.  
«Robert» lo chiamò con un piccolo sorriso freddo, «a Wreckage danno delle pessime lezioni di anatomia umana a quanto vedo: quello non è il mio fianco, è il mio sedere».  
Lui rimise la mano a posto con un sorriso furbo. «Come ti trovi con i tre principi?»  
«Sono delle persone gradevoli» rispose onestamente.  
«Gradevoli? Quindi noiose?»  
Mia inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non sapevo che le cose gradevoli fossero noiose».  
«Una cosa deve piacere _davvero_ per non essere noiosa, se è soltanto gradevole a poco a poco diventerà un sottofondo ripetitivo, si trasformerà in routine, perché non è prezioso quanto qualcosa di piacevole, quindi non lo si fa o non lo si vede con il contagocce per non perderlo subito».  
«Quindi secondo te le cose piacevoli vanno fatte o viste poche volte, per continuare ad essere tali?»  
«O concesse a poco a poco, sì» annuì, e in quel _concedere_ Mia ci sentì il tono della voce di un _padrone_.  
«Non sono d’accordo, lo trovo soffocante, e comunque a me _piace_ stare con i principi».  
«Suppongo che ciò sia anche dovuto al fatto non sia male dopo tanto tempo trovare un proprio simile, non deve essere facile crescere in una terra straniera con su di sé una parte animale».  
«Non ho mai avuto problemi ad accettarmi» intuì dove volesse arrivare.  
«Sai» assunse un’aria vaga, «abbiamo molte ragazze diamantine a Wreckage: è innegabile il fatto che il loro aspetto faccia pensare a qualcosa di istintivo, di animale, e che porti a riflettere su come si possa smuovere questa parte di loro – del resto, anche voi diamantini pensate che le ali dicono molto del carattere di una persona. Per esempio, una ragazza con le ali di un rapace come può essere? Graffiante?»  
«Non saprei, anche se mi sto chiedendo se per caso non tenete queste ragazze in gabbia».  
«Sì, ogni tanto per delle feste importanti sì» ammise con una strana luce negli occhi, «grosse gabbie per uccelli».  
«Grosse gabbie per persone che ragionano _per via_ uccello» non riuscì a impedirsi di dirlo.  
Lui fece una risata bassa. «Hai un carattere piuttosto pungente, mi sto seriamente chiedendo cos’hai da spartire con un’innocente colomba bianca».  
«Forse sono pungente perché mi ritengo offesa».  
«Offesa da cosa?»  
«Un trofeo è solo una coppa con due manici o una targa con una scritta: non credo che sia qualcosa di davvero esteticamente bello, non mi ritengo lusingata».  
«Ti stai sentendo trattata come un trofeo da me?»  
«Non è forse vero?» si guardarono negli occhi, sfidandosi.  
«Mi stai solo infiammando di più, lo sai? Ti sto vedendo davvero come qualcosa da conquistare» le mormorò seducente.  
«Non m’inganni, tu vuoi solo le mie ali».  
«Ma magari prima che tu te l’aspetti riuscirò ad avere da te più che le tue ali» la guardò negli occhi.  
Mia rabbrividì, sentì nella sua mente risuonare il cigolio del cancello del giardino rosso, quel posto dove pensieri osceni potevano prendere forma ed essere espressi con frasi sboccate, quel posto dove il rosso era anche come lo può essere il dolore e il sangue quando si dosa bene il piacere. A poco a poco.  
Una mano si posò sulla spalla di Robert.  
«Credo che tocchi a me, ora» annunciò con aria annoiata Albert. Mia gli fu particolarmente grata.  
Robert le fece fare un’ultima giravolta e poi si congedò con un buffo inchino.  
«Mi hai salvata» gli disse.  
«Lo so».  
«Quel… quel tipo è un porco, maniaco, pervertito, stupido, stronzo, misogino… maiale!»  
«L’ultima cosa l’avevi già detta».  
Mia provò a ribattere, risentita, ma poi lo guardò negli occhi: qualsiasi cosa gli avesse detto, gli sarebbe scivolata addosso, come nella maggior parte delle loro conversazioni; temette che un giorno sarebbe arrivata a pestare i piedi e a dargli pugni sulle spalle e sul petto urlandogli "Cattivo!" perché semplicemente non riusciva a trovargli qualcos’altro di abbastanza salace da dirgli.  
«Comunque… grazie» gli mormorò ad occhi bassi.  
«Prego» e poco dopo fece una smorfia di dolore. «Mi auguro almeno che tu gli abbia pestato i piedi» con lui l’aveva appena fatto.  
«No, non mi è capitato» alzò gli occhi su di lui, sinceramente sorpresa, «mi ha guidata bene».  
«Guarda che l’incapace sei tu, non chi ti guida» ribatté atono.  
«Ma non ti sto dando implicitamente dell’incapace!» si esasperò. «Ti sto dicendo che sono rimasta sinceramente sorpresa da come mi ha guidata».  
«Vuoi tornare a ballare con lui? Se vuoi gli faccio un fischio».  
«NO!» ringhiò.  
«Potresti per un attimo dimenticare che non andiamo d’accordo e lasciarti andare?»  
Lo fissò interdetta per un attimo, poi rilassò le spalle. E lui partì, le strinse una mano sul fianco e per un breve ed intenso attimo rivide la scena del loro primo ballo insieme, quando l’aveva fatta elegantemente volteggiare facendola finire dritta davanti a sé in un turbinio che le aveva tolto - _lo sguardo nero di lui, intenso, fisso nel suo_ \- il - _la mano grande e calda con le dita da pianista posata sul fianco_ \- fiato.  
Stavano volteggiando per la sala e stava provando di nuovo la stessa vertigine: qualcuno le stava tenendo testa ed era frustrante in modo piacevole.  
«Perché con lui mi sono lasciata andare?» mormorò turbata.  
«Non ti sei lasciata andare, ti sei arresa» la corresse, «ti sei _sottomessa_ » lei fece per aprire bocca, punta sul vivo, «perché hai paura di quello che può farti» concluse, e lei tacque.  
Per qualche attimo continuarono a danzare, lui che la guidava scansando le altre coppie come per magia, lei con gli occhi fissi in un punto basso e indefinito. «Non mi piace come mi guarda, mi punge dentro» ammise flebile.  
«Stanotte metterò delle guardie dietro la tua porta. Partirai domattina presto».  
«Grazie».  
Lui invece di risponderle fece un lieve cenno del capo, come a dire "di nulla"-"è il mio dovere di principe".  
Mia sospirò e rialzò gli occhi su di lui. «Come vanno le cose con i conus?»  
«Abbastanza bene» assentì, «la mia squadra ne ha già raccolti un centinaio».  
«Un centinaio sono tantissimi!» si stupì.  
«Sono di varie razze, fortunatamente solo il 20% sono di specie tropicali – forse anche loro avranno avuto paura a raccoglierne molti – ma conta anche che ci sono ampie possibilità che si siano riprodotti: i miei esperti stanno cercando di capire da quanto tempo sono presenti nel nostro mare, per sapere all’incirca in che percentuale si siano moltiplicati e in che punti».  
«Mi dispiace. E dei contrabbandieri? Ne sapete nulla?»  
Albert serrò la mascella e il suo sguardo si fece duro. «Secondo te, Robert quante opportunità ha colto venendo qui?»  
«Pensi che i wreckiani c’entrino qualcosa?» aggrottò la fronte.  
«In questi casi i wreckiani c’entrano sempre, non scordare le loro origini. Sono esperti di mare: quando devono importare illegalmente una specie dalla Terra sanno sempre quale scegliere, quale possa sopravvivere alle nostre condizioni climatiche. Il bracconaggio in altri mondi qui è roba per persone intelligenti, studiose e capaci, o rischi di ritrovarti solo con animali morti, merce invedibile».  
«Quindi Robert è venuto qui anche per sapere a che punto siete con le indagini».  
«Sicuramente, e con la scusa di avere anche lui informazioni sui conus, visto che potrebbero giungere fino a Wreckage, ma lasciami arrivare alla verità e giuro che gli farò ingoiare l’ _Occhio di Wreckage_. Senza acqua».  
Mia sorrise. «Hai detto senza freni qualcosa che pensi».  
Lui si perplesse. «Davvero?»  
«Io credo di sì, hai assunto pure un tono accaldato, non è da te» scosse la testa in modo ironico.  
«Stai avendo una brutta influenza su di me» e forse stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma si bloccò, anzi, quasi si raggelò.  
«Che c’è?» si stupì lei, guardandosi intorno, sospettosa: non aveva capito cosa avesse.  
«Niente, non ho visto niente. Balliamo» risaldò la presa sul suo fianco e ballarono per tutta la serata.

 

La notte dormiva con la finestra aperta, niente lenzuolo, un completino fresco pantaloncini e canotta e le tende del letto a baldacchino ben tirate ai lati. Faceva un caldo infernale lì la notte, le prime sere aveva faticato a dormire anche per via di tutti i balli fatti: vedeva ancora sotto le palpebre le luci dei lampadari di cristallo e i colori sgargianti dei vestiti degli ospiti che danzavano. Quella notte, poi, era agitata perché sapeva che sarebbe partita presto e non vedeva l’ora di mettere più miglia di distanza possibili fra lei e Robert.  
Aveva paura.  
Aveva un incubo. Mostruoso, la stavano inseguendo, chi o cosa non lo sapeva, ma la stavano inseguendo. Terribile. Correva così tanto che le mancava l’aria, non sapeva più dove trovare il fiato, non sapeva dove nascondersi e quando qualcosa alle sue spalle le afferrò un polso gridò. Si svegliò con un sussultò sbarrando gli occhi nel buio, la guancia destra contro il cuscino e lo sguardo fisso sulla soglia della porta.  
C’erano rumori, per questo forse si era svegliata, c’era qualcosa di strano: doveva risvegliare presto il cervello da sonno e capire meglio quello che stava succedendo dietro la porta, perché intuiva che non era qualcosa di normale.  
Sentì un paio di gemiti di dolore, sottili, come quelli provocati da una puntura troppo forte che ti fa svenire.  
Si alzò a sedere sul letto e per prima cosa indossò la maschera – non doveva vederla a viso scoperto, non doveva – e con l’altra mano libera prese lo smartphone. Senza pensarci troppo chiamò il primo numero memorizzato.  
A.  
L.  
Albert.  
Qualcuno mise la mano sulla maniglia.  
Albert non rispondeva.  
Qualcuno scosse la maniglia senza successo.  
Lei prima di addormentarsi aveva chiuso la porta a chiave.  
Albert non rispondeva.  
Qualcuno iniziò a prendere la porta a spallate.  
Lei si morse un labbro con gli occhi lucidi.  
Albert non rispondeva.  
Qualcuno ripeté le spallate, più forte.  
Lei stava seriamente per scoppiare a piangere.  
Albert non rispondeva.  
Robert spalancò la porta, aveva degli aghi strani in mano.  
Lei era pietrificata sul letto.  
Albert non rispondeva.  
«Ti togli tu la maschera, o devo convincerti io a farlo?» un sorriso crudele.  
Mia allontanò il telefono dall’orecchio e glielo scaraventò addosso. «Fottiti!»  
Scese dal letto con un salto, si fece male ad una caviglia atterrando male, ma doveva raggiungere il balcone: aveva le ali, nessuno le aveva insegnato a volare, ma poteva provarci, poteva buttarsi di sotto; lui fu più veloce – era più alto e forte di lei – l’afferrò per i capelli, lei inclinò la testa dolorante e lui le ficcò un ago nel collo.  
«Questo ti terrà buona» le disse all’orecchio.  
I sensi le si annebbiarono: l’aveva drogata.  
Era ancora in forze, non ci vedeva più un granché bene, ma poteva camminare, non correre, però poteva fare dei passi e afferrare delle cose: allungò una mano verso un tavolino – per un attimo temette che con ciò si sarebbe strappata da sola tutti i capelli – prese un vaso di fiori e glielo spaccò in testa. Provò ad approfittare della botta per allontanarsi, bastava solo uscire e rifugiarsi nella prima stanza che avesse trovato – perché ancora non era venuto nessuno attirato dai rumori? Quanta gente aveva drogato prima di arrivare alla sua stanza? – ma lui l’afferrò per una caviglia.  
La fece cadere a terra, sbatté la testa – non capì dove – provò un dolore allucinante, ma meno di quello che sentì dopo.  
«Puttana!» uno schiaffo tremendo, sentì del sangue in bocca, ma la droga non le fece capire se si era morsa la lingua o se le avesse spaccato un labbro.  
La bloccò con forza sul pavimento, lei provò a scalciare.  
«Sta’ ferma, puttana!» un altro schiaffo sull’altra guancia, ebbe paura che fosse stato talmente forte da spezzarle il collo, perché non capì più niente.  
«E ora vediamo che faccia hai… o prima vediamo che faccia fai?»  
Le stava togliendo la canotta.  
 _Puttana_. Faceva male, detto da lui che con le puttane ci andava faceva male, detto a lei che non sapeva ancora che tipo di donna volesse essere faceva male. _Puttana_. La sporcava.  
"Ti sei _sottomessa_ perché hai paura di quello che può farti".  
L’aveva sentito dire che alcune donne durante una violenza si raggelano – per paura di essere anche uccise – e lei era ad un passo dal farlo, o forse era raggelata di già.  
Era la gabbia d’oro dentro a cui sarebbe stata chiusa. Era l’inferno che calava.  
 _Puttana_.  
«Figlio di puttana!»  
Mani spuntate da chissà dove afferrarono Robert e lo sbatterono con violenza contro una parete.  
Non vedeva bene, non capiva: si raggomitolò su di un fianco e vide qualcuno che teneva appeso al muro Robert con una mano sul collo. Il qualcuno in quel momento si era voltato a guardarla a terra.  
Aveva una maschera nera.  
«Sta sanguinando! Che cazzo le hai fatto?!» gli sbattè la testa più volte contro il muro; Robert non parlava, gemeva di dolore. «CHE CAZZO LE HAI FATTO?!» altri colpi contro il muro.  
Mia le ricordava le mani di Albert, erano grandi e con le dita lunghe. Dita forti di un pianista che potevano strozzare.  
«IO TI AMMAZZO!»  
"I suoi scatti di rabbia sono davvero pericolosi".  
L’avrebbe ucciso sul serio.  
«Albert» gemette.  
«COME HAI OSATO?!»  
«Albert!» non riusciva a gridare, era a malapena riuscita a rialzarsi per provare a camminare a carponi, ma non ce la faceva.  
«IO TI AMMAZZO!»  
Non credeva, non credeva in Dio, ma lo supplicò. "Dio mio, aiutami, lo ucciderà davvero!"  
«Albert!» la voce non usciva forte, stava piangendo. "Dio mio, per favore! Ti prego, lo ammazzerà!" «ALBERT!» un singhiozzo forte e disperato.  
Non urlò più niente, non gli sbattè più la testa contro il muro: allentò la presa e lo lasciò scivolare a terra.  
Robert tossiva, della gente arrivò e Albert ordinò loro freddamente di portare via "il puttaniere wreckiano".  
Mia vedeva tutto sfocato, le botte che aveva preso le facevano male un sacco. Albert la prese fra le braccia, la sollevò da terra in silenzio e la portò via. Lei stava singhiozzando facendosi stretta-stretta.  
La posò su di un letto sconosciuto, le accarezzò i capelli e le tamponò un labbro – allora doveva essere da lì che sanguinava. «È tutto finito, sei in camera mia, adesso, al sicuro».  
«Non voglio stare da sola» riuscì a dire con voce flebile e strascicata. «Volevo andare fuori… sul balcone… ma io non so volare… non mi ha mai insegnato nessuno a farlo…»  
La fece voltare piano di spalle, lo sentì posare qualcosa sul comodino dietro di lui e poi l’abbracciò piano, di schiena; quando sentì che non si ritraeva al suo tocco, spaventata, la strinse un po’ più forte e poggiò una guancia contro la sua.  
Sentì un accenno di barba.  
Si era tolto la maschera. Per lei, per abbracciarla.  
«Tutti prima o poi nella vita riescono a volare» le mormorò. «Domani ti faccio andare a casa» le promise.  
Mia annuì deglutendo e chiuse gli occhi.  
Sognò di non riuscire a chiudere il cancello del giardino rosso dall’esterno, si riapriva sempre.

 

Alla luce del mattino, per qualche secondo credette di aver avuto un incubo, poi aprì gli occhi e si vide su un letto che non conosceva: no, era stato tutto reale, ma nessuno le aveva tolto la maschera – se la sentì ancora addosso.  
Intravide un’ombra ai piedi del letto, si mise bruscamente a sedere: Andrew le dava le spalle, guardava la finestra con una tazza fumante in mano, dall’odore capì che fosse caffè.  
«Come stai, piccola?» si era voltato a guardarla non appena aveva sentito le lenzuola frusciare. «L’effetto della droga è passato?»  
«Sì, st-to bene» incespicò, grattandosi nervosamente la testa con un dito; gli occhi le stavano diventando lucidi.  
«Un po’ d’acqua?» le chiese, sedendosi al suo fianco e versandogliene subito un bicchiere – c’era una brocca posata sul comodino.  
«Sì, grazie».  
Mentre beveva Andrew le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, in un gesto tenero e protettivo: la fece sentire come una bambina piccola con un bicchiere troppo grosso per lei in mano, ma non le dispiacque.  
«Io e i miei fratelli siamo enormemente dispiaciuti per quello che è successo» le mormorò, «Robert deve aver saputo che stamattina avresti lasciato l’isola e ha deciso di agire subito e in modo brusco: anche se l’avessimo espulso da Water Diamond, sarebbe stato sempre un suo diritto reclamarti. Suo padre non ci avrebbe potuto dichiarare guerra solo per un’espulsione meritata, ma per un diritto non concesso sì: Robert sapeva bene che tipo di porcata fare».  
«Non è stata colpa vostra» scosse la testa, «è stata tutta una serie di coincidenze».  
«No, noi ti abbiamo portata qui per farti sposare uno di noi, ma non abbiamo saputo proteggerti: perdonaci».  
«Non è stata colpa vostra» ripeté, provando ad abbozzare un sorriso, e allungò una mano per schiacciarli affettuosamente dei ciuffi di capelli castani chiari sulla fronte; gli occhi azzurri gli divennero un po’ meno tristi. «Cosa succederà adesso?»  
«Robert sarà espulso da Water Diamond, non potrà più avvicinarsi a meno di dieci miglia dalla nostra costa. A quanto pare Albert ieri notte gli ha fatto davvero paura» si accigliò, «perché quando l’ha visto entrare nella stanza dell’interrogatorio ho creduto che si sia pisciato addosso» a Mia andò il sorso d’acqua di traverso.  
«Albert l’ha quasi ammazzato».  
«Lo so, ha dei segni sul collo» si fece duro, «io e i miei fratelli non tolleriamo che qualcuno faccia del male ad una donna, Albert poi quando s’incazza sul serio diventa una belva spietata. Come l’hai fermato?»  
«L’ho chiamato per nome».  
«Devi averlo riportato alla realtà».  
«A quanto pare…» si strinse nelle spalle. «Non l’ho fatto per Robert, l’ho fatto perché non volevo che diventasse un assassino».  
«Lo capisco» le assentì; le accarezzò il viso e fece uno strano sorriso divertito. «Senti, col padre di Robert ho fatto una cosa brutta-brutta-brutta!»  
«Che cosa?» si perplesse.  
«Gli ho fatto credere che tu sulla Terra sei una principessa di un paese molto, molto armato e che tuo padre adesso è intenzionato a dichiarargli guerra».  
A Mia andò di nuovo un sorso d’acqua di traverso. «E quindi?»  
«Ha detto che in cambio del vostro perdono è disposto ad esaudire qualsiasi tuo desiderio. Alfred ti suggerisce di chiedere che Robert baci la terra dove cammini per un paio di miglia».  
Mia per la prima volta quella mattina sorrise divertita. «No, credo che forse ci sia di meglio…» si morse un labbro.  
«Ovvero?»  
«Digli che voglio l’ _Occhio di Wreckage_ » lui fece per aprire bocca, ma lo fermò, «hanno detto qualsiasi cosa e io voglio esattamente quello. Assicurati di toglierlo personalmente dal collo di Robert, poi chiedi ad Alfred un favore da parte mia».  
«Farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te» annuì.  
«Lui compra sempre molte cose, anche gioielli costosi, digli di trovare il miglior intagliatore di pietre di tutta l’isola: voglio che mi rimodelli l’ _Occhio di Wreckage_ ».  
«A forma di cazzo?» ribatté ridendo Andy.  
«No» disse fingendosi offesa, «così non potrebbe essere più rindossato, sarebbe un peccato. Voglio che sia rimodellato a forma di coda di sirena, ovvero la parte posteriore di una sirena. Il suo culo».  
Andy fece un sorriso obliquo molto cattivo e di classe. «Non avrei saputo trovare un modo più fine ed elegante per dir loro che sono delle facce da culo».  
«Lo so» annuì con veemenza, «mi complimento con me stessa» risero insieme; sospirò. «Dov’è Albert?»  
«Ti ha vegliata tutta la notte, poi è venuto all’interrogatorio, ha convinto Robert a collaborare per il caso dei conus e mi ha chiesto di venire qui per non lasciarti da sola».  
«Voglio ringraziarlo».  
«Hai tutto il tempo che vuoi» mise una mano sulla sua, «adesso che il peggio è passato, che non ci sono più minacce, puoi stare qui un altro paio di giorni».  
«No» scosse la testa a sguardo basso, «vorrei tornare a casa» si strinse nelle spalle, «ne sento il bisogno, capisci?»  
«Sì, capisco perfettamente» le baciò la fronte. «Vado a prenderti qualcosa per fare colazione?»  
«Sì, grazie».  
Andy uscì dalla stanza – la stanza di Albert – e Mia si stese raggomitolandosi su di un fianco. Raramente nella sua vita aveva sentito intorno a sé un profumo maschile con così tanta intensità come su quel cuscino e quelle lenzuola, forse negli abbracci di Paolo, ma non tanto… Non era il profumo di un uomo che avrebbe potuto farle male, era quello di un uomo che l’aveva salvata ed era bello continuare a sentirlo intorno a sé, come un muro tra lei e altra violenza che poteva subire. Era solida sicurezza, la certezza che non tutti potessero darle un ceffone.  
Un giorno avrebbe voluto chiedergli come lui avesse imparato a volare.

 

Andrew era _stanco_ , Christian lo fissò seduto davanti alla sua scrivania, la maschera tolta e posata davanti a lui e le mani sul volto. Era proprio _esausto_.  
Si tolse la maschera a sua volta, la lanciò distrattamente sulla scrivania; cadde accanto a quella di Andrew. «Come stai?»  
«L’abbiamo portata noi sull’isola, è colpa nostra se quel coglione…»  
«Andy, è stata solo una serie di coincidenze…»  
Sbuffò amaramente. «L’ha detto anche Mia. Dovevamo proteggerla, credo che dovrò affrettare i tempi» alzò gli occhi su di lui, «capisci cosa intendo, vero?  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo attimo. «Sì, ma tu nei sei sicuro?»  
«Con questo nessuno potrà farle più male e noi nel frattempo…» si passò di nuovo le mani sul volto, «potremo procedere con l’altro piano».  
«E come, con Mia sulla Terra?» si accigliò.  
Andrew scostò le mani dal viso e gli rivolse un sorriso furbo.  
«Se mi conosci davvero, perché me lo stai chiedendo?»  
Christian sospirò rassegnato e si stiracchiò sulla poltrona. «Ok» annuì, «hai già un piano».  
«Prima però dovrò convincere Albert: abbiamo poche ore a disposizione e molte cose da fargli fare».

 

Doveva ammettere che le piaceva molto l’ultimo vestito che le aveva regalato Christian: era bianco e blu come il mare, senza maniche e scollato. Semplice e fresco come avrebbe voluto fossero stati i prossimi giorni sulla Terra.  
Christian le aveva anche detto che era attesa in uno dei giardini del labirinto, ma non le aveva detto da chi e lei per tutta una serie di motivi poco spiegabili aveva non sperato, ma _creduto_ che si trattasse di Albert.  
Chris aspettò che fosse pronta, inspiegabilmente sulla porta le sistemò con una strana malinconia la maschera sul viso e poi la scortò dentro al labirinto. Resto stordita nel constare che si trattava ancora una volta di _quel_ sentiero e restò un pelo turbata quando si accorse che Chris si fermò proprio davanti al giardino bianco.  
«Eccoci arrivati» le sorrise, s’inchinò e per la prima volta le baciò entrambe le mani, un gesto affettuoso da cui però trapelò chiaramente qualcos’altro: sottomissione. Non aggiunse altro, la lasciò sola all’entrata.  
Entrò titubante guardandosi intorno: quel giardino era così pieno di fiori bianchi da sembrare dolcemente innevato. I fiori espandevano nell’aria un profumo fresco e leggermente dolciastro, unito a quello di erba appena falciata. Non c’erano fiori dalla forma appariscente, come avrebbe potuto esserlo una rosa dai petali voluttuosi, ma c’erano gigli e margherite, campanule e mughetto, piccoli fiorellini dall’aspetto tenero.  
 _Tenero_ , lì sembrava tutto così, tenero e innocente come il sorriso di un bambino che fa una promessa, come un abbraccio per ritrovarsi, come… come la commozione il giorno del proprio matrimonio.  
Le fu chiaro, lampante, e quando vide Andrew appoggiato alla colonna di un gazebo a cui erano intrecciati dei rampicanti dai fiori a campanula bianchi, le fu tutto ancora più cristallino.  
Lui le sorrise, lei si morse un labbro agitata e avanzò verso di lui.  
Allungò una mano verso di lei col palmo rivolto verso l’alto, lei posò la mano sulla sua e lui gliela strinse teneramente.  
«Ormai ti conosco abbastanza da poter dire che hai compreso benissimo perché ti ho chiesto di venire qui» le disse.  
«Sì, l’ho capito».  
«Ti avevo chiesto di pensarci».  
«L’ho fatto» abbassò lo sguardo. «Anche se non c’era bisogno che me lo chiedessi in un posto del genere» abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato.  
«Te lo chiederò una sola volta, forse tu te lo sentirai dire altrettanto una sola volta: volevo che fosse bello».  
«Grazie» annuì stringendo le labbra.  
Lui inspirò a fondo e iniziò a parlare. «Mia, io vorrei che non ti succedesse più niente, è per questo che voglio fare della tua protezione un mio _dovere_ : se accetterai nessuno potrà alzare un solo dito su di te. Non dire che non è vero che è colpa nostra quello che è successo, forse se non fosse stato per questa stupida sfida fra noi tre, tu non saresti mai venuta qui».  
«Non mi sono mai pentita di essere venuta qui» affermò con convinzione. «Io sento di amare Water Diamond» ammise con voce flebile.  
«La ami?»  
«Sì» ripeté.  
Andrew si mise con le braccia incrociate al petto e la schiena contro il gazebo, fissò gli occhi sul prato per qualche attimo e poi rialzò lo sguardo.  
«Io non posso giurarti amore, né eterno né mutevole, ma posso giurarti la mia lealtà e onestà, questo sì. Ti starò accanto e prometto di esserti amico, un buon amico, di quelli a cui puoi confidare tutto, perché visto che non posso abbassare davvero la mia maschera davanti a te e non posso pretendere che tu lo faccia con me, vorrei almeno che ci sentissimo liberi di dirci tutto, di supportarci a vicenda» si portò le mani dietro la testa, cominciò a sciogliere il laccio. «Ci sono però cose che io posso dirti per dimostrarti quanto io mi fido di te e come questo non sia un gioco, e preferisco dirtele senza maschera» si tolse la maschera e per la prima volta Mia vide un principe di Water Diamond a volto scoperto, per la prima volta vide Andrew.  
Era di una bellezza dolce e ironica che sapeva di carezze date con un sorriso, e non poteva essere altrimenti.  
Lui tenne la maschera fra le dita e la guardò negli occhi. «Mia, io non posso chiederti di sposarmi perché la mia maschera si è già arresa due anni fa: per me, la _Resa delle Maschere_ è già avvenuta, ma non posso dirlo apertamente per proteggere chi amo».  
«Perché?»  
«Perché non penso che Water Diamond sia pronta ad accettare un re omosessuale».  
La consapevolezza le scivolò dalla gola allo stomaco come una palla calda, inaspettatamente rilassante, perché _lo sapeva_.  
«Effettivamente non mi viene in mente un solo re terrestre che lo sia» osservò, cercando di smorzare l’atmosfera; sorrisero appena.  
«Non m’importa di me» scosse la testa, «sarei il re e non potrebbero farmi niente, se non farmi pressioni affinché chieda in qualche modo ad una donna un erede, ma lui… credo che lo farebbero a pezzi, nell’anima, e io non voglio».  
«Vuoi che io vi copra?»  
«Tu ami Water Diamond?» le chiese ancora una volta guardandola negli occhi. «Perché io la amo. Amo la terra dove vivo e sono nato, amo la terra che mi ha visto crescere e la terra che mi ha visto innamorato. Amo la terra sotto i piedi della persona che amo perché gli ha dato vita e modo di correre da me, la amo perché ci ha visti insieme e ci ha resi quelli che siamo sia singolarmente che insieme. Io non voglio che Water Diamond affondi, io non voglio che tutto l’amore di questa terra vada perso».  
«Io non posso giurarti amore» ripeté lei, guardandolo negli occhi, «né eterno né mutevole, ma posso giurarti la mia lealtà e onestà. Chiedimelo Andrew, una sola volta».  
Calò un attimo di silenzio fatto di occhi negli occhi.  
«Quello che per me era più caro te l’ho già detto, quindi in parte è verità: davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere la mia Colombine?»  
Mia portò le mani dietro la testa, sciolse il nodo.  
«Sì».  
Gli occhi di Andrew si riempirono di lacrime, ma non pianse, le accarezzò il viso con dolcezza continuando a guardarla.  
Stava soffrendo atrocemente per qualcosa di disconosciuto, rinnegato, soppresso.  
«Sei bellissima» le mormorò, «spero che un giorno tu possa Innamorarti».  
Anche i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, gli baciò affettuosamente la mano e lui l’abbracciò forte.  
«Grazie» le sussurrò all’orecchio, «grazie».  
Mia nascose la testa contro il suo petto e accettò che il sole sopra quel giardino bianco baciasse i nuovi futuri sposi.

 

Si era aspettata tante cose prima di entrare nel giardino centrale dei rampicanti dove tutti stavano prendendo il tè del pomeriggio, perché sicuramente avrebbe fatto un grande effetto su tutti vedere lei e Andrew mano nella mano senza più maschere, ma quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettata fu la voglia di scappare subito dopo le urla sorprese e festose. Per il senso di colpa.  
Vide il re commosso quasi saltellare tenendo le mani della regina, sua madre singhiozzava senza ritegno e Alfred si era seduto in una posa poco elegante su una sedia – si era letteralmente stravaccato, sembrava fosse stato investito da un uragano – il suo non era semplicemente il volto della sconfitta, ma bensì quello della _disfatta_.  
«Padre» disse Andrew, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Mia, «il 10 agosto sarà fra due mesi e mezzo scarsi: io e Mia possiamo rendere ufficiale la nostra unione la notte della _Smascherata_?»  
Mia alzò lo sguardo verso Andrew, che la guardò intensamente come a dirle di assecondarlo. «Uh, sì! La _Smascherata_! Sarebbe davvero bello!»  
Che diavolo era la notte della _Smascherata_?  
«Uh, che cosa romantica!» si entusiasmò il re voltandosi verso la regina. «Non è vero, tortorella! È una cosa dolcissima! Allora facciamo così: voi due siete ufficialmente fidanzati, ma la festa ufficiale sarà la notte del 10 agosto!»  
«La sera in cui ci toglieremo le maschere davanti a tutti» incalzò Andrew.  
«Sì, idea fantastica!» batté le mani il re. «Assolutamente fantastica!»  
Mia guardò Andrew con un sorriso sospetto, lui le strinse ancora un braccio intorno alle spalle e la spinse in un angolo.  
«Mi devo preoccupare?» gli chiese lei.  
Lui le sistemò un paio di ciocche di capelli per dare dall’esterno l’idea che stessero teneramente tubando come due piccioncini. «Credevo che non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto, se avessimo portato le maschere ancora per un po’, così sarai ancora per qualche mesetto parzialmente single!»  
Mia continuò a fissarlo arricciando le labbra. «E che cos’è questa _Smascherata_?»  
Lui le baciò una tempia. «Come da voi sulla Terra, qui il 10 di agosto è la notte delle stelle cadenti, la notte leggendaria in cui Arlequin si dichiarò a Colombine: in molti in questa notte prendono il coraggio di dichiararsi, altri guardarono le stelle cadenti esprimendo il desiderio di trovare il proprio Arlequin o la propria Colombine. A palazzo c’è sempre una grande festa tutti gli anni!»  
«Sembra una cosa disgustosamente romantica» brontolò.  
«Lo è, _colombella_!» la prese in giro pizzicandole il naso con due dita.  
«Ahia!» gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla in segno di protesta, lui rise e l’abbracciò.  
«Grazie ancora, Mia, non lo dimenticherò mai».  
«Di nulla» gli baciò la guancia.  
Andrew dovette vedere qualcosa si strano alle sue spalle, perché smise di dondolarsi nell’abbraccio e si fece serio.  
«Devo sbrigare subito una cosa, torno fra poco» le disse scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
Mia non chiese altro, perché pensò di aver capito cosa avesse da fare…

 

Lo stava portando nel labirinto costringendolo a camminare davanti a sé con le braccia dolorosamente incrociate dietro la schiena – con i polsi stretti nella sua presa – chi li avesse visti avrebbe pensato a chissà che atroce punizione lo stava per condannare per via di un ordine di attrezzatura per immersione finito in tutt’altra destinazione. O magari per una pietra della sua preziosa collezione scheggiata misteriosamente. O forse ancora per uno yacht in costruzione i cui lavori non procedevano come richiesto.  
In realtà Andrew lo stava trascinando e basta, senza pensare, senza nemmeno decidere dove parlargli, salvo poi intuire che nel giardino delle piante carnivore, così inquietante, al di fuori di Elia non li avrebbe spiati nessuno. Tanto valeva cuccarsi il serpente guardone.  
Andrew lo spinse ad entrare prima di lui, controllò ancora una volta che non ci fosse nessuno e poi lo spinse ancora con una certa irruenza fino ad un angolo più nascosto.  
Gli infilò un paio di dita dentro il colletto della camicia e tirò fuori il ciondolo a forma di sole, lo strinse nel pugno e con l’altra mano gli strappò la maschera dal viso e la gettò a terra senza tanti complimenti. E stringendolo il ciondolo nel pugno e guardandolo negli occhi – si stavano guardando allo stesso modo, duro, serio e _ferito_ – glielo disse.  
«Non avrò mai una Colombine, io non posso e non voglio avere una Colombine».  
«Lo so».  
«Io ho solo un Arlequin. _Uno solo_. Sai chi è? Te lo ricordi ancora, Christian?»  
Il ragazzo non rispose subito: gli infilò anche lui le dita dentro al colletto della camicia e tirò fuori una catenella d’argento; ne pendeva un ciondolo, una pietra opalescente a forma di mezza luna di un celeste chiarissimo, applicata ad una mezzaluna d’argento più grande.  
Christian strinse il ciondolo nel pugno a sua volta. «Sì, me lo ricordo ancora».  
«Allora non guardarmi più così quando sono con Mia davanti agli altri. Mi ferisci, ti ferisco, _ci feriamo_ ».  
Sostennero lo sguardo a lungo, fino a quando finalmente i loro occhi sembrarono addolcirsi.  
«Avevi detto di essere pronto» sussurrò Andrew, deglutendo la propria tristezza.  
«Credevo di esserlo».  
«Sai perché ho insistito tanto che a distanza di due anni anche tu mi prendessi una pietra?»  
«No».  
«Per rimarcare il fatto che come tu mi appartieni, io ti appartengo. Dovevo ricordartelo portando sempre addosso qualcosa preso dal fondo del mare da te per me: ti appartengo, non scordartelo».  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Dispiace anche a me».  
Andrew lo strattonò appena verso di sé per la collana e lo baciò sulla bocca con una dolcezza che in pochi secondi diventò una sensualità struggente; gli mise le dita fra i capelli e continuò a baciarlo fino a quando fu certo di non aver più fiato e di aver stordito entrambi. Riaprire gli occhi fu come tornare in un mondo che non apparteneva a loro.  
«" _E all’improvviso scopro che con te non andrò mai per terre straniere_ "» gli mormorò Andrew sulle labbra. «Il giorno in cui smetterò di ripetertelo, vorrà dire che sarò morto».  
«Tu e le tue assurde manie di fare le cose in grande…» non gli fece finire la frase, lo baciò di nuovo.  
«Tu sei il mio Arlequin ed io sono il tuo, gli altri uccelli – in tutti i sensi – con noi non c’entrano nulla, intesi Chris? Non voglio altri uccelli fra di noi, di nessun tipo».  
Christian rise inclinando la testa all’indietro. «Intesi». Andrew l’abbracciò nascondendo la testa contro il suo collo e lasciarono che il sole sopra quel giardino benedicesse ancora una volta in silenzio la loro unione. 

  
  


_Due anni prima_

 

Christian sapeva che avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo per definire quello che stava sentendo guardando quella scritta incisa sulla parete rocciosa davanti a lui, proprio dritta sulla pozza dove Andrew aveva detto di aver pescato la pietra per lui, ma non ci riusciva.  
Insieme erano straordinariamente liberi di essere quello che volevano; Christian non sapeva che abbassare la maschera avrebbe significato provare una paura terribile nel momento in cui lo si fa – talmente tanta da sentirsi soffocare e non riuscire ad urlare – per poi sentirsi liberi in modo folle di fare e dire esattamente tutto quello che si pensa e vuole davanti alla persona che si ama – talmente tanta aria di libertà da voler urlare di gioia. C’erano lati di Andrew che Christian non si aspettava, dei lati che il ragazzo gli stava mostrando senza alcuna paura.  
Andrew era romantico in modo assolutamente pazzo.  
Andrew la notte della _Resa delle Maschere_ aveva _volato_ fino al suo balcone, era entrato dalla sua finestra e gli aveva chiesto accigliato e imbarazzato perché diamine non fosse andato _lui_ in camera sua. Andrew la notte non usava mai la porta per entrare e al suo risveglio Christian trovava sempre le tende del balcone che si muovevano appena al vento fresco del mattino e qualcosa sul cuscino al posto suo.  
Andrew alle volte entrava dalla sua finestra e non lo svegliava, ma restava.  
Una mattina Christian si era svegliato rivolto verso il comodino, non aveva più visto la sua maschera posata lì sopra e gli era preso un colpo; poi si era girato e aveva visto la maschera di Andrew posata sul cuscino.  
«Sai» gli aveva detto Andrew la notte prima, giocherellando con la sua maschera, «tempo fa, quando le famiglie erano contrarie all’unione di una coppia, i due innamorati si rubavano la maschera a vicenda, se la scambiavano, così per coprire il disonore i genitori erano costretti ad accettarli».  
Andrew era folle.  
Andrew una mattina gli aveva lasciato sul cuscino le chiavi di un’auto nuova. «Per scappare via quando vogliamo» gli aveva detto.  
Andrew aveva insistito per prendergli un pegno, una pietra. «Come fanno tutti, perché noi no?»  
Aveva trovato una _stella dei mari_. «Non credo che sia un caso. Voglio portarti nel posto dove l’ho trovata, comunque, appena finisco di fare una cosa».  
La cosa che doveva fare era incidere quella frase.  
" _E all’improvviso scopro che con te non andrò mai per terre straniere_ ".  
Per farlo si era massacrato le mani per amore e d’amore.  
Era folle, era davvero folle.  
Christian rise passandosi le mani sul volto. «Io devo ancora capire perché mai pensando a me sei entrato in quel tunnel pauroso che c’è prima di questa caverna: ti ispiro così tanto terrore?» lo prese in giro.  
Andrew era seduto a terra, accanto ad una roccia in basso; stava incidendo un’altra cosa col coltello. «No» fece spallucce. «Ho pensato che fosse un mistero strano, come quando mi sono accorto che sentivo qualcosa per te».  
Non gli replicò nulla, lo guardò finire l’incisione.  
 _A e C_.  
«Perché hai inciso le nostre iniziali qui?»  
Andrew si alzò in piedi e lo guardò in faccia con espressione ironica. «Perché così adesso questo è un posto nostro e perché…» sospiro, «stiamo cominciando proprio qui, dal basso dell’isola, ma un giorno potremo salire fino al punto più alto».  
«La _Voliera Reale_?» fece scettico.  
«Ti giuro che ci farò accettare».  
«Sarà difficile».  
«Ma non impossibile» gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò per togliergli dalla testa ogni altro pensiero.  
Andrew indietreggiò fino alla parete rocciosa, ci appoggiò le spalle e lo strinse a sé continuando a baciarlo. Mentre Christian sentiva che gli stava abbassando la zip della muta da sub sulla schiena, pensò che sarebbe stato difficile raggiungere la vetta più alta dell’isola; poi una mano gli accarezzò la spalla nuda e pensò che comunque loro avrebbero potuto raggiungere qualsiasi vetta e qualsiasi cielo, se insieme. Tutte le volte che volevano e con le proprie ali.

  
  


_Presente._

 

Era quasi il tramonto, Mia stava finendo di fare le valigie e Christian era seduto sul suo letto – degli inservienti avevano riparato velocemente la porta della stanza.  
«Non ho visto Albert, oggi» disse in un soffio Mia.  
«Con tutto quello che è successo ha avuto molto da fare» le rispose, «sai, soprattutto per i conus…»  
«Immagino» a testa china ripiegò una maglietta e la mise nel trolley.  
«Però» prese qualcosa dalla tasca, un biglietto ripiegato, «mi ha detto di darti questo e di leggerlo quando sarai sola, prima di partire».  
Restò abbastanza stupita, poi lo prese fra le dita e lo mise a sua volta in tasca. «Ok» chiuse la cerniera del bagaglio con un gesto secco, vi posò le mani sopra e fissò il ragazzo negli occhi. «Noi due dobbiamo parlare, lo sai Chris, vero?»  
Lui arricciò appena il naso, restando seduto sul letto. «Credo di sì».  
«Tu ed Andrew state insieme?»  
Tirò su col naso e le rispose senza esitazione. «Sì. Da due anni».  
Mia inspirò a fondo e scosse la testa. «Non te lo sto portando via».  
«Lo so» sospirò, grattandosi la testa in modo nervoso, «è che da sempre gli sono stato accanto, più di un servo fedele, ho visto tutti i suoi successi e fallimenti sostenendolo e supportandolo sempre e… vederlo al centro dell’attenzione ufficialmente con qualcuno che non sono io e non potrò _mai essere_ io è un bel colpo» gesticolò.  
«Sto andando a casa proprio ora e subito per evitare con una scusa la notte della _Resa delle Maschere_. Per te. Spero che questo che senti possa essere inevitabile invidia e non pura gelosia, e che non attacchi il mio rapporto con te» gli mormorò accarezzandogli la testa. «Ti voglio bene, sai, Chris?»  
«Anch’io» l’abbracciò e lei lo strinse facendogli appoggiare la testa contro il petto; gli baciò la testa.  
«Mi mancherai sulla Terra» gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  
«Verrò a trovarti».  
«Spero non con Alfred» sbuffò ironica, provando a trattenere le lacrime di commozione.  
«Proverò a tenermelo scollato di dosso, quando partirò» risero insieme.  
«Ti aspetto allora» gli baciò una guancia e si spostò per farlo alzare dal letto.  
«Vado a vedere se è tutto pronto» le disse, prima di uscire.  
Mia assentì, si mise in spalla lo zaino con la tavola da sub ancora piena di foto da scaricare sul computer e altre cose raccolte in mare e quando lui uscì prese in fretta il bigliettino di Albert dalla tasca dei jeans.  
"Purtroppo degli impegni mi hanno trattenuto dal salutarti in modo appropriato, non sono nemmeno potuto rientrare nel castello, ma visto che dicevi che io non ti ho mai regalato niente… Beh, troverai qualcosa nel giardino acquatico del labirinto, è uno dei miei preferiti, ci passo sempre. Se non sai dov’è, fatti accompagnare da Christian.  
Albert E. Della Valle".  
Non aveva bisogno di farsi dire dov’era il giardino, quella strada l’aveva fatta così tante volte ormai da saperla a memoria: indossò la maschera e, con ancora lo zaino in spalla, uscì fuori dalla stanza correndo per il corridoio e la Balconata Grande come una furia, sorridendo.

 

Albert entrò in camera propria e iniziò a fare i bagagli con i vestiti nuovi che gli aveva procurato Andrew.  
 _«So che il fatto che lei ti abbia salvato da del veleno mortale ti ha scosso dentro, Al» gli aveva detto il fratello, mentre lui si ostinava a guardare fuori dalla finestra, ancora turbato da cose indefinibili. «Credimi, sapendo tutta la storia, ciò ha scosso anche me, ma avrei un favore da chiederti»._  
 _«Che cosa?»_  
 _«Ho paura che qualcun altro possa raggiungerla sulla Terra e farle del male per averla. Ho bisogno che qualcuno vegli su di lei, una guardia del corpo silenziosa che non la faccia sentire in gabbia o sorvegliata. Io mi fido di te, ho visto come l’hai salvata la scorsa notte, e tu hai un debito con lei: vuoi essere la guardia della futura regina di Water Diamond?»_  
 _Si era voltato verso di lui, stupito. «Vorresti che io andassi con lei sulla Terra?»_  
 _«Sì» sostenne il suo sguardo._  
 _«Dovrei togliermi la maschera…»_  
 _«Se proprio non vuoi, possiamo fare in modo che lei non ti riconosca e non sappia il tuo vero ruolo»._  
 _«E come?» aveva sorriso, scettico e amaro._  
 _«Ti ha sempre visto con la maschera, che ti copre quasi tutto il viso se non la guancia destra, e sempre con abiti formali e giusto un paio di volte con quelli informali: ti farò cambiare abbastanza da non essere riconosciuto, se vuoi»._  
Se voleva. Se voleva poteva ricambiare il favore di Mia.

 

Mia uscì dal castello col fiatone, con sua madre alle spalle che le urlava dove stesse andando – la limousine era già pronta – lei non l’ascoltò, corse a perdifiato dritta nel labirinto.

 

Albert si avvicinò alla cassettiera con lo specchio, si tolse la benda che aveva intorno al polso destro.  
 _«I bravi ragazzi non hanno tatuaggi, Al, soprattutto quelli che suonano un pianoforte» aveva suggerito Andrew, sorridendo, «e lei ti ha sempre visto i polsi scoperti. Quando sarà a Water Diamond lo coprirai con una fascia o un bracciale»_.  
Il tatuaggio poteva sembrare una fascia di fili di cuoio nero intrecciati, all’apparenza, ma in realtà era un serpente nero che si mordeva la coda. L’aveva scelto personalmente, faceva ancora un po’ male.  
Si guardò allo specchio: Andrew gli aveva fatto tagliare i capelli.  
 _«Più corti, un taglio spettinato che non potrebbe mai avere una persona molto ordinata»_.  
Portò le mani dietro la testa per sciogliere il laccio della maschera.

 

Mia frenò bruscamente per imboccare il viale che portava ai giardini più misteriosi del labirinto, si tolse la maschera e correndo si rese conto che presto non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di essere scortata lì dentro: cominciava a riconoscere i luoghi. Era bello.

 

Sciogliendo il laccio, la mano gli passò accanto all’orecchio.  
 _«I bravi ragazzi non hanno neanche gli orecchini, Al» aveva suggerito il fratello, «e un buchetto sarà poi facile da nascondere, passerà inosservato senza orecchino»._  
Si tolse la maschera e si guardò allo specchio respirando a fondo.  
«Ciao, Albert. Non ci vedevamo da un po’».

 

Arrivata dentro al giardino si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa, pur non sapendo bene _cosa_ , fino a quando l’occhio non le cadde su qualcosa appeso all’albero con le radici affondate in parte nel laghetto: un sacchettino di stoffa stretto con un laccetto.  
Posò bruscamente lo zaino a terra, salì su una radice sporgente e prese il sacchetto.  
Si sedette a terra sulla riva del laghetto e lo aprì.

 

S’infilò una maglietta larga e colorata.  
 _«Via il nero e avanti i colori, fratello, jeans e felpe e niente più pantaloni e camicie»_.  
Si allacciò le scarpe da ginnastica, prese in spalla il borsone con i vestiti e in mano le chiavi della macchina e uscì dalla propria stanza.

 

Il contenuto del sacchetto era un ciondolo d’ _inchiostro del mare_ , Andrew tempo fa le aveva detto che era la pietra preferita di Albert e che lui ne raccoglieva tante. La forma del ciondolo, però, era particolare.  
Un guscio di conus geographus.  
Mia sorrise stringendolo nel pugno: quella conchiglia era il loro punto _mortale_ d’incontro.

 

Albert entrò nella sua stanza privata dove c’era il pianoforte. Si fermò a fissare prima la portafinestra, poi la tastiera.  
 _«Sa che sei a Water Diamond, Al, non potrà immaginare mai che proprio tu sia sulla Terra, su un altro mondo! E non con un look così diverso e senza maschera!»_  
Suonò un paio di note con la mano dal polso tatuato, poi calò delicatamente il coperchio sulla tastiera.  
Uscì a passi lenti dalla stanza.

 

Mia si slacciò dal collo la collana dove teneva sempre il ciondolo con la colomba che le aveva regalato la regina e vi infilò anche quello nuovo che le aveva regalato Albert. Si guardò un’ultima volta intorno e uscì dal giardino, felice.  
Si fermò bruscamente solo davanti al giardino rosso; si accigliò, il cancello era _di nuovo_ aperto.  
Sospirò stringendo le labbra. «No» mise una mano sul cancello, «hai sbagliato: non è ancora tempo» e lo chiuse. Rindossò la maschera.  
Si risistemò lo zaino in spalla e corse via verso il castello, prima che sua madre si arrabbiasse sul serio.  
Sentì del vento sbatterle sulle caviglie delle foglie secche cadute sul viale, non ci fece caso più di tanto.

 

Alle sue spalle il cancello si era aperto di nuovo seguendo un colpo di vento, cigolava. 

  
  
  
  
  
**Note del capitolo:**

Ebbene, signori, con questo capitolo va finire la prima parte di questa storia: nuove straordinarie avventure ci aspettano, stavolta sulla Terra! *applaude contenta al nulla*  
\- Su Albert c’è ancora tanto da dire, forse sarà il personaggio che crescerà di più nel corso della storia, ma fatto sta che lui davvero da tanto tempo non guardava se stesso con la maschera. Albert è davvero timido e sensibile e ha un carico pazzesco di violenza repressa dovuto a tutte le angherie subite e sfogate solo col migliorarsi per essere invidiato dagli altri. Proprio per questa sua aggressività lui sa bene che non potrà mai essere un buon re, e questo Sybil lo sa.  
\- Il granchietto che vede Mia durante l’immersione con Chris è ispirato al  porcelain crab (che non so come si chiami in italiano, abbiate pazienza, ma tanto sempre granchio è).  
\- La cavità all’interno del promontorio, ovvero la grotta dentro cui vanno Mia e Chris è una mia invenzione, nel senso che non ho preso ispirazione da posti che ho visto da qualche parte.  
\- Un biscottino virtuale a chi capisce perché Albert si è fermato dopo aver detto che Mia ha una brutta influenza su di lui.  
\- Andrew e Christian sono tipo l’amore infinito, non so chi dei due sia più innamorato perso per l’altro, li amo, sono folli d’amore, progettano piani diabolici ai danni altrui, li amo doppiamente per questo. Ovviamente, il loro rapporto principe-servo è un omaggio a Izumi <3 (vedi Arthur/Merlin). Considerate anche che piccioni e colombe sono della stessa famiglia, quindi Chris in un certo modo è un Colombino XD è pure un servo come la Colombine originale XD  
Christian ha sviluppato e svilupperà ancora un’amicizia molto forte con Mia, mentre Andrew, da parte sua, continuerà ad essere molto affettuoso e protettivo con lei.  
C’è da dire, che i due fratelli Albert e Andrew in quanto a balconi e collane sono simili… *fischietta*  
\- Albert non dà di persona il ciondolo a Mia perché il suo aspetto è già cambiato, si è già tatuato e tagliato i capelli. Vi è mai capitato di non riconoscere un commesso di un negozio perché lo state vedendo senza divisa e in tutt’altro posto? A me sì, questo sarà inizialmente l’effetto su Mia, nel caso ve lo stesse chiedendo, dovuto soprattutto al fatto che lei non immagina proprio che Albert possa essere sulla Terra con un tatuaggio e un orecchino, _lui_! (c’è da dire poi che la maschera di solito li copre quasi tutto il viso). Come entrerà Albert in contatto con Mia?  
Secondo voi io ve lo dico adesso?  
\- La pietra che Christian ha dato a Andrew sarà spiegata più in là, cmq com’è intuibile, gliel’ha consegnata nello scorso capitolo, quando gli ha dato amorevolmente dell’idiota <3  
\- Nello scorso capitolo mi sono dimenticata di dirvi quanto mi sono simpatiche le carpe koi tipiche dei laghetti orientali o dei giardini acquatici <3 ce ne sono di tanti tipi, nel giardino acquatico del labirinto – che come avrete capito avrà una sua utilità – ci sono le butterfly, ovvero quelle con le pinne e la coda ad ali *_* Esempi vari misti: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.  
E adesso posto il capitolo e vado mangiare della frutta che c’ho fame.  
Alla prossima!  
Vostra Gra.

**PS.** non mi avete ancora fatto una domanda sulla trama di fondamentale importanza e che avete proprio davanti agli occhi. Sono profondamente delusa.


	6. Intermezzo

  
**Note iniziali:** non so se scriverò altri intermezzi in questa storia, ma questo era per certi versi "dovuto". Se mai ne scriverò altri, saranno sempre su personaggi o situazioni secondarie, comunque.  
Questo qui – da carie ai denti – è tutto dedicato ai quei teneri porcelli di A & C <3  
Buona lettura!

  
  


  
  


Andrew se lo ricordava ancora il giorno in cui Christian era entrato nelle loro patinate vite da principi e più in particolare nella sua, di vita.  
Quando Alfred aveva compiuto sei anni, Andrew aveva cominciato a sentire le dame di compagnia di sua madre parlare con lei a proposito di "chi sarà il servitore personale dei principi, adesso che anche il più piccolo ha l’età giusta e porta la maschera".  
Andrew aveva dodici anni e Albert sedici.  
Alfred era un bambino allegro e solare circondato da peluches bianchi, spesso correva per il palazzo tenendo per la zampa un coniglio di pezza con un cravattino colorato. L’aveva chiamato Adam, non a caso con la loro stessa iniziale. Alfred era piccolo, non capiva bene tutto, però _sentiva_ : vedeva i figli delle dame di compagnia avvicinarsi a lui e giocare con lui; il piccolo condivideva con loro tutti i suoi giocattoli e loro accettavano freddamente, costretti dalle loro madri a fare amicizia con lui. Alfred sentiva che poteva regalare il mondo agli altri bambini, ma poi avrebbe avuto in cambio solo sorrisi non sinceri, senza l’entusiasmo della scoperta di una nuova amicizia. Alfred era un bambino sorridente e molto, molto solo.  
Albert non era il tipo da rissa, nonostante spesso fissasse il ragazzo di turno che gli stava sulle scatole spezzando la matita che aveva in mano, però era scontroso, taciturno ed estremamente protettivo con i fratelli minori. Quando gli altri bambini andavano via e vedeva Alfred fissare perplesso la porta chiusa – col labbro inferiore appena sporgente – lui chiudeva l’ennesimo libro che stava studiando, si alzava dalla scrivania e prendeva qualcosa – la scacchiera, un foglio e dei colori, qualsiasi cosa – e gli chiedeva se gli andava di giocare con lui. Alfred tornava a sorridere.  
Albert capiva tutto e anche di più, lui era "grande", quindi quei bambini mandati dalle loro madri non gli stavano antipatici, gli stavano _sulle palle_ , perché era un adolescente in piena fase da ribelle depresso e incompreso che si danna sui libri.  
Capitava spesso che Andrew parlasse con suo fratello maggiore come fossero pari, non come se lui fosse ancora un pidocchio sospeso fra l’essere bambino e l’essere "grande" rispetto ad Albert, e discutevano di tante cose. Di chi fidarsi, per esempio.  
Albert era infinitamente più fragile di quello che sembrava, era aggressivo solo perché per evitare di distruggere se stesso distruggeva le cose che lo circondavano, spesso gli oggetti. Anche Alfred era fragile, con quella sua spontanea bontà e indiscutibile fiducia negli altri che non gli faceva capire che era _usato_ , non inutile.  
Andrew osservava tutto: era il mediano, doveva essere il perno fra i due, era il suo compito capire sempre tutto e prevenirlo.  
Una sera entrò in silenzio nella stanza di Albert, non si salutarono – non si salutavano mai. Il maggiore era come al solito chino sulla scrivania, lui si sedette alle sue spalle, sul letto e a pugni stretti.  
«Ho sentito dire che mamma e papà hanno scelto il nostro servitore. Ha le ali di un piccione viaggiatore, hanno usato questa scusa per selezionarlo rispetto ai figli dei loro "amici"».  
«Almeno questo via vai di bambini che vogliono giocare con Alf finirà» sentenziò Albert, e fu l’unica cosa che gli disse, ancora con gli occhi sui libri.  
In realtà avevano paura entrambi, perché l’essere in tre finora li aveva resi forti, ma in quattro?  
Il giorno dopo sua madre venne da loro con un bambino sconosciuto; lo teneva per mano, portava una maschera bianca con una riga di rombi colorati all’altezza dei fori per gli occhi. Aveva i capelli castani chiari corti e gli occhi nocciola tondi e grandi – lo colpirono subito, erano _tondi e grandi_ , grandissimi, del tipo che potevano spaventosamente riflettere ogni cosa, in quella stanza.  
Si chiamava Christian, aveva otto anni, due più di Alfred, che subito gli buttò le braccia al collo e gli chiese di giocare con lui.  
Christian entrò così nella sua vita, mentre Alfred l’abbracciava coprendolo col coniglio di pezza e lui si fissava intorno spaurito e curioso insieme.  
I primi giorni Alfred gli chiese di giocare con la qualsiasi cosa, ma lui gli suggerì di giocare all’aperto.  
«Perché non andiamo nei giardini? Ce ne sono tanti».  
Alfred fece portare tutti i suoi giochi in uno dei giardini; ci fu un periodo che l’intero labirinto fu sparso di giocattoli.  
«Il mio papà è un minatore di mare» lo sentì dire una volta Andrew mentre l’osservava giocare col fratello, «io gioco spesso fuori, sul molo o sulle barche».  
Una volta Andrew sorprese suo fratello Albert a fissare fuori dalla finestra – le braccia conserte e il fianco contro lo stipite.  
«Che c’è, Al?»  
«Non mi gira più intorno. Ora è fuori».  
Fu stranito da quella frase; poi fissò il fratello, vide l’ombra di un sorriso sul suo volto e comprese.  
Alfred non corse più dentro al palazzo col coniglio di pezza, ora correva fuori trascinando per mano Christian.  
Albert era immensamente alto per la sua età, Andrew pensava che fosse il ragazzo più alto dell’isola, quindi quando un pomeriggio vide Christian andare alla sua scrivania con un quaderno in mano e li fissò insieme l’effetto fu strano, fu _tenero_.  
«Non capisco quest’esercizio di Matematica, Alfred mi ha detto che sei bravo, mi aiuti?»  
Il tono, il modo in cui glielo chiese… senza essere in soggezione perché era un principe, senza ammirare Albert a prescindere, solo credeva in quello che diceva Alfred e Alfred credeva che lui era bravo in Matematica.  
Albert allungò una mano verso il quaderno che Christian stringeva al petto. «Fa’ un po’ vedere». Lo aiutò.  
Andrew invece era il perno, lui osservava.  
Una mattina Andrew vide Christian seduto all’ombra di un albero, vicino ad un muretto basso; decise di andare a sedersi sul muretto, sopra di lui.  
Gli calciò una spalla.  
Christian si girò a fissarlo accigliato, lui ripeté il gesto.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Andiamo di nascosto a correre al porto».  
Così, voleva vedere se un servo avesse il coraggio di seguire il suo principe anche in una cosa simile, col rischio di fare arrabbiare la regina.  
Christian lo seguì.  
Corsero ridendo e spintonandosi, arrivarono al porto quasi senza fiato e si stesero sulla pietra dura del molo come stelle marine.  
«Cosa facevi di solito qui quando ancora non eri al nostro servizio?» gli domandò, e Christian gli raccontò un sacco di cose e gli vide negli occhi la consapevolezza che quello fosse un interrogatorio per avere la sua fiducia, ma fu spontaneo.  
Nei giorni e negli anni successivi, tantissime volte andò alle sue spalle, gli mise una mano sul braccio e gli disse «Andiamo». Ovunque. Lui decideva di scappare e Christian lo aiutava a farlo, bastava solo afferrargli un braccio o una spalla e dirgli «Andiamo». Diventarono complici, lo alleggeriva dall’essere un perno: Christian lo faceva evadere, essere meno serio.  
Passarono quattro anni, Christian compì dodici anni, lui sedici. Albert ne aveva venti.  
Albert aveva notato quanto Christian amasse il mare, era il figlio di un minatore di mare con una piccola flotta, del resto. Spesso il piccolo gli parlava di yacht e il più grande gli portava delle foto dalle sue immersioni, perché Christian amava davvero tanto i pesci e non vedeva l’ora di fare le sue prime immersioni.  
Albert convinse il padre di Christian ad affidargli il figlioletto per la sua prima immersione.  
«Ti porto con me» gli annunciò.  
«Davvero?» s’illuminò, ma quello invece di rispondergli se lo caricò in spalla di peso.  
«Mettimi giù!» rideva, e Albert non lo faceva, come se avesse a che fare con un altro fratellino pestifero oltre ad Alfred. Aveva di nuovo l’ombra di un sorriso.  
Andarono a fare l’immersione, Albert fu _fiero_ di Christian.  
Andrew lo sentì sottopelle: Christian per Albert sarebbe diventato il suo braccio destro ogni qualvolta avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto per le faccende che riguardassero il Mar delle Gemme, specie i casi di bracconaggio. Del resto, era il loro servitore, era normale che Albert cercasse un appoggio in lui spronandolo ad approfondire la sua passione per le immersioni sportive.  
La cosa però lo pungolava, _dove_ non lo sapeva, ma lo pungolava. _Dentro_.  
«Dai, togliti la maschera!» le mani allungate verso il suo viso e Christian che si stringeva di più la maschera addosso.  
«No!»  
«Perché no?»  
«Sono cose che non si fanno, non ci si toglie la maschera così, per gioco!»  
«Non è certo la prima volta che facciamo qualcosa che non si fa! Ci conosciamo da una vita, che male c’è? Voglio vederti senza maschera!»  
«No!» indietreggiò, e quel "no" ad Andrew suonò infantile, perché Christian in fondo era ancora un bambino a suo confronto – alle volte se lo scordava, tanto erano complici – e lo spinse ad essere quasi cattivo.  
«Con Albert vai in barca, vi immergete insieme, chissà quante volte vi siete visti a volto scoperto: perché con lui sì e con me, che sono il tuo migliore amico, no?» se lo meritava di stare con le spalle al muro, se lo meritava eccome.  
Ma lui non gli rispose, _arrossì_.  
Andrew lo notò e diventò una furia. «Vai al diavolo!»  
Si rifugiò nella sua stanza e pianse, sicuro che la sua amicizia con Christian fosse finita e quindi anche il mondo fosse finito, perché lui era l’unico legame sano col mondo fuori dal palazzo. L’unico.  
Qualcuno bussò alla sua stanza. Albert.  
Non si salutarono, lui si asciugò velocemente gli occhi col dorso della mano.  
«Siete ridicoli» gli disse incolore il fratello. «Ho beccato Christian accantucciato sotto un albero che piangeva senza ritegno. E ora pure tu. Siete due femminucce».  
«Non è vero!» s’indignò.  
«L’ho costretto a dirmi cos’è successo. Sì, è vero, spesso ci siamo visti senza maschera. Dove sta il problema?» chiese duramente.  
«Perché a te sì e a me no?»  
«Perché con me era necessario e con te no – è ancora un bambino, Andy, è mio dovere per questioni di sicurezza stargli in barca così vicino e senza maschera – perché è un servo e tu un principe e perché entrambi non avete ancora una Colombine. Perché _ti rispetta_ , Andy, abbastanza da ricordarti cos’è meglio non fare» mise una mano sulla maniglia per uscire dalla stanza. «In futuro io e lui lavoreremo insieme, credo, abituati all’idea: fra me e lui per forza certi muri non ci saranno più, ma non è detto che lui li consideri preziosi come quelli fra te e lui. Vai a scusarti. Idiota» e chiuse la porta prima che lui potesse urlargli qualcosa di molto brutto addosso.  
Andrew andò ai piedi dell’albero, lo trovò con gli occhi gonfi e rossi, gli stessi occhi che potevano spaventosamente riflettere ogni cosa. Gli diede un lieve calcetto ad un piede e gli chiese scusa. Gli chiese anche di insegnarli bene a nuotare e a fare le immersioni; Christian gli sorrise.  
Erano in quattro, ed erano invincibili.  
Esattamente quattro anni dopo, fu il turno di Christian di avere sedici anni, lui ne aveva venti.  
Andrew prendeva in giro i primi approcci amorosi del fratello minore – molto pomposi e teatrali – mentre lui si divertiva a giocare con le donne: le tentava, prometteva con lo sguardo cose che non manteneva, poi le faceva cadere in trappola e, baciandole appassionatamente, le spingeva a nascondersi in qualche stanza buia del palazzo.  
Christian lo copriva sempre, Albert diceva che il servo per Andrew sarebbe stato disposto a coprire qualsiasi porcata fatta e detta.  
Albert non esagerava dicendo ciò.  
Christian si assicurava sempre che Andrew potesse giocare con maestria: sceglieva per lui il vino da sorseggiare durante dei discorsi allusivi, preparava le situazioni, spegneva le luci all’improvviso, faceva perdere le chiavi di porte che al momento opportuno non dovevano più aprirsi. Continuava ad essere suo complice, però Andrew non riusciva a dirgli che lui, con quelle donne, si bloccava sempre: non andava mai fino in fondo, quasi gli mancasse l’aria al momento decisivo.  
Accadde che venne a corte una loro lontana cugina, una ragazza assai simpatica e solare, a dire il vero. Aveva un servo personale, biondo, molto alto, labbra ben disegnate e piene. Bello.  
Se ne accorse ma fece finta di non vederlo, vide un braccio osare sfiorare un altro braccio e scosse la testa dicendosi che era una sciocchezza.  
Poi, una sera sul tardi, s’incamminò al buio per i corridoi del palazzo per andare a prendere un libro in biblioteca. Li vide.  
Christian schiacciato contro il muro, il suo profilo contro la finestra dove si rifletteva la luna: era fra le braccia di quel servo, si toccavano, si baciavano e quel tizio ci metteva così tanta passione nel baciarlo che sembrava volesse infilare con forza una parte di sé dentro il _suo_ servo. Quel ragazzo biondo… con quelle dannate labbra gli faceva cose che… Christian chiudeva gli occhi e inclinava il collo per fargli più spazio.  
Lo vide allungare una mano alla cieca verso la maniglia di una porta, entrarono in una stanza e non si sentì più nulla.  
Neanche lui sentì più nulla dentro di sé.  
Era giusto, Christian aveva sedici anni, era normale: anche lui aveva il diritto di fare le sue porcate, avrebbe detto Albert. Effettivamente, in quegli anni Andrew non si era mai chiesto se anche il suo servo avesse bisogno di qualcuno che gli coprisse le spalle per avere degli appuntamenti.  
Chissà se in quella stanza c’era abbastanza buio, forse, qualora i due si fossero tolti le maschere per farlo, non si sarebbero visti bene in faccia. Forse.  
Deglutì, diede un pugno al muro e andò via.  
La mattina dopo, quando Christian venne a svegliarlo, aveva ancora la maschera – bene, nessuno gli aveva chiesto di essere il suo Arlequin – e dal colletto, alla base del collo, si vedeva un succhiotto. Lo detestò con tutto se stesso.  
Christian si comportava come niente fosse, diceva che era il suo migliore amico ma non gli diceva anche che era gay ed era stato a letto con un altro. Perché? Forse perché quella maschera era il limite? Forse fino a quando avrebbe portato la maschera quel segreto sarebbe rimasto in lui?  
Erano pensieri frustranti, taciuti, che presto si trasformarono in atteggiamenti scostanti. La cugina e il servo andarono via, il suo malumore restò.  
Diventò lunatico, non chiese più a Christian di andare da qualche parte, cominciò a chiedergli cose col tono di chi _ordinava_. Alla decima volta che il servo gli chiese che diamine avesse, finirono col fare a pugni. Due bestie scatenate.  
Christian gli spaccò un labbro, lui il naso.  
Fu orrendo – vedere il suo viso sporco di sangue fu orrendo – Albert e Alfred li sentirono e vennero a separarli.  
Albert trascinò fuori dalla stanza Christian mentre gli urlava rabbioso verità che non voleva sentire.  
«Credi di sapere tutto, ma non sai un bel niente, Andrew! Ti atteggi soltanto a uno che sa tutto e sa sempre fare la cosa giusta: TU NON SAI NIENTE!»  
Era vero: lui, di Christian, in realtà non sapeva niente, mentre Christian di lui sapeva _tutto_.  
Non si parlarono per una settimana. Albert li tenne lontani per il loro bene, portò Christian tutti i giorni con sé a fare delle immersioni per controllare la diffusione di un’alga invasiva.  
Poi Andrew non ce la fece più, bussò alla porta di Christian e gli disse freddamente di preparare le sue cose: quel giorno sarebbero andati insieme a fare un’immersione. Era un ordine.  
Non ce la faceva, non ce la faceva a stargli lontano, andava bene stargli vicino anche così, _ghiacciati_.  
Si parlarono solo il necessario, salirono su uno yacht della flotta reale e quando furono pronti si buttarono in acqua.  
Andrew vide una _verdiana_ sotto un’alga diamantina dai rami troppo lunghi; si mise a lavorare col coltello, ma i rami gli fluttuavano sempre in faccia. All’improvviso si vide Christian addosso, la mano sulla sua come a coprire il coltello: si voltò verso di lui quasi arrabbiato, ma lui gli fece cenno di guardare dietro di sé.  
C’era una chiazza bianca in lontananza, appartenente ad una sagoma molto grossa. La chiazza bianca era il ventre di uno squalo. Enorme.  
Gli squali sono attratti dai bagliori argentei, li credono pesci da mangiare: Christian gli prese il coltello e lo nascose subito. _Su di sé_ , in una delle sue custodie. Poi lo fece appiattire contro una parete rocciosa.  
Andrew ricordò che Albert ne incontrava spesso di squali, perché lui aveva la simpatica abitudine di andare in posti pericolosi, e gli diceva sempre che l’importante è non sbarrare mai la strada ad uno squalo, stare sempre contro le rocce, non innervosirlo. Andrew si ricordò benissimo di stare fermo, stese fermissimo, anche quando lo squalo si avvicinò. Anche quando il suo maledetto muso fu ad un passo dalle loro teste.  
«Gli squali possono venirti _molto vicino_ , Andy» gli raccontava Albert, «perché come i cani e come i gatti vogliono capire chi sei, cosa sei, ma se non li provochi va tutto bene».  
La mano guantata di Christian era sul suo braccio, gli occhi neri dello squalo su di loro, i denti enormi ad un passo dalle loro teste. Loro due così piccoli al suo confronto… il mondo stava per finire lì: loro esseri superiori e intelligenti in pasto ad un enorme predatore dai denti implacabili.  
Furono attimi, forse furono minuti o ore intere, poi lo squalo si allontanò. Christian gli fece cenno di risalire in superficie, ma lui notò che gli diede la precedenza di proposito.  
«Mai togliere gli occhi di dosso ad uno squalo, Andy» diceva Albert, «è un essere imprevedibile: può tornare sempre». Christian si guardava intorno, dappertutto, e gli dava la precedenza.  
Riemersero e salirono subito sullo yacht.  
«C’è uno squalo bianco qui sotto» disse Christian all’equipaggio, serio e duro in viso, «credo sia lungo circa sette metri. Allontaniamoci subito» ordinò.  
Lo yacht su cui erano al momento era di quattordici metri.  
"È un essere imprevedibile".  
Andrew non disse nulla, si tolse l’attrezzatura, andò sottocoperta e si cambiò in fretta nonostante fosse ancora bagnato.  
Quella bocca, quei denti, quegli occhi. Li vedeva ancora.  
Aveva sempre creduto di essere abbastanza alto, anche se non quanto Al, ma un metro e ottantacinque non bastava per uno squalo di sette metri. La sua testa sarebbe stata una nocciolina nella sua bocca. Rivedeva i suoi occhi e pensava che la paura fosse nera e folle come quegli occhi.  
Era circondato da una paura atavica, per la prima volta nella sua vita si rendeva conto che era una _preda_ , che poteva _essere mangiato_. Non ucciso, _mangiato_. Un’intera vita masticata via.  
Voleva arrivare a riva, tremava.  
Christian lo raggiunse sottocoperta. «Andy, tutto bene?» lo guardò sospettoso.  
«Sì» annuì. No, tremava come una foglia e stava stringendo così tanto le gambe al petto da farsi male da solo.  
Il ragazzo s’inginocchiò davanti a lui.  
«Va tutto bene, Andy, ci siamo allontanati abbastanza, ormai: non attaccherà la barca» cercò il suo sguardo per tranquillizzarlo.  
«Ti era già capitato?» riuscì a dirgli.  
«Di vederne uno? Sì, un paio di volte con Albert, ma come vedi sono vivo» gli sorrise appena, battendogli una mano sulla testa come se il moccioso fra loro due fosse lui. «Tranquillo» la mano scese dalla testa al viso poi, lentamente l’abbracciò.  
Non si erano mai abbracciati, era la prima volta che Christian l’abbracciava; lui in quel momento aveva una fottuta paura, quindi lo strinse forte.  
Christian si lasciò stringere, lui affondò la testa contro il suo collo.  
«Va tutto bene» gli ripeté all’orecchio, sussurrando, «ci sono io a proteggervi, Vostra Altezza».  
In quelle parole formali non c’era stata nessuna ironia, il tono era stato basso, serio e profondo: quello era stato un giuramento di lealtà e protezione, dopo che si erano presi a botte, dopo che si erano scannati, dopo che… Christian era il _suo_ servo leale, forte e sincero e lui era il suo principe, il suo padrone, e avrebbe dovuto a sua volta proteggerlo sempre.  
«Va tutto bene» ancora un sussurro all’orecchio mentre gli accarezzava i capelli bagnati. «Va tutto bene, Andrew» e lui allentò la presa troppo forte per accarezzagli le spalle.  
Christian profumava di mare e i loro vestiti umidi erano _strani_ , perché improvvisamente aveva sentito entrambi i loro corpi _scottare_.  
«Va tutto bene» mani che azzardavano carezze e bocche che restavano sospese ad un millimetro dal collo.  
Andrew glielo fece dire ancora una volta. «Va tutto bene» poi gli baciò la mandibola, la guancia, il mento… avrebbe voluto baciarlo tutto il _suo_ Christian, almeno fino a quando il ragazzo non si allontanò evitando il suo sguardo, profondamente imbarazzato e stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Vado a vedere se l’equipaggio ha avvistato nulla in superficie» gli disse deglutendo e rialzandosi da terra.  
Ad Andrew sembrò improvvisamente piccolo mentre con una scusa stupida evitava il suo bacio sulla bocca ed andava via da lui, avrebbe voluto tirarlo giù di nuovo afferrandolo per un braccio, ma si accorse che era vero: Christian aveva sedici anni, era ancora _piccolo_.  
Quindi se lo impose: avrebbe aspettato due anni, solo per lui.  
Due anni in cui tornarono a fuggire via spesso come facevano da ragazzini, due anni in cui non si azzardò mai a toccarlo per paura di turbarlo – neanche una carezza sul viso, neanche una – due anni in cui nessuna donna o nessun altro uomo fu anche solo nominato, due anni in cui nei suoi occhi capì che poteva specchiare ogni parte di sé, che non c’era un minimo angolo del suo essere che Christian non conoscesse o non avesse almeno intravisto. Non solo perché erano cresciuti insieme, non solo perché erano straordinariamente complici, ma soprattutto perché a prescindere da ogni cosa lui era perdutamente innamorato, una cosa talmente grande da far paura: lui stesso gli permetteva, anche inconsapevolmente, di vedere il suo animo completamente senza scudi. Senza maschere. E intanto Christian arretrava sempre quando parlando si addentravano in territori pericolosi, o quando per sbaglio i loro corpi si sfioravano troppo: evitava l’argomento, come se sulla barca quel giorno non fosse successo nulla. Si vergognava a morte.  
La sera prima del suo diciottesimo compleanno, Christian entrò nel suo studio rosso in viso e alquanto imbarazzato, gli caddero pure delle cartelle dalle mani.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese, quasi divertito di vederlo in quello stato.  
«Niente».  
«Dimmelo o ti chiudo nel giardino delle piante carnivore con Elia e Alfred starnazzante!»  
La minaccia lo fece ridere di gusto, ma anche parlare. «Niente, è… solo una cosa molto stupida» scosse la testa.  
«Tu dimmela» insisté.  
«Poco fa ho visto il giardino rosso aperto».  
Ad Andrew caddero dei fogli dalle mani. «Sei vergine?»  
«Perché fai quella faccia stupita?» si lamentò arricciando il naso. «Mica possono essere tutti come te, che alla mia età chissà quante donne già avevi avuto».  
Andrew si morse un labbro. "No, neanche una. E neanche un uomo".  
«Beh, magari questo significa che domani festeggerai i tuoi diciotto anni in grande!» riordinò i fogli senza guardarlo.  
«O magari è tutta una diceria».  
«Entro tre mesi lo saprai dire, no?» gli sorrise con il cuore che gli tremava in petto, perché aveva deciso che il giorno dopo il suo diciottesimo compleanno gliel’avrebbe detto. E il giardino rosso si era aperto per lui.  
Nel giorno del suo compleanno, Andrew lo guardò divertirsi ed essere felice, pensò che sul serio tutto sarebbe andato a posto e l’anno successivo avrebbero passato quel giorno insieme.  
Il giorno dopo, si sforzò fin dal mattino di fare quel passo tremendo, ma le mani gli sudavano e gli tremavano e non riusciva neanche a pensare di togliersi la maschera: era una sensazione paralizzante.  
Ci mise tutto l’impegno possibile, un paio di volte fu interrotto proprio mentre stava per attaccare discorso, ma infine venne la sera, e la sera parlavano sempre nel suo studio.  
L’uno in piedi accanto all’altro, mentre sistemavano lo schedario, Andrew pensò che poteva farcela, che sarebbe stato facile.  
«Chris?»  
«Sì» rispose, aprendo un cassetto e infilando delle cartelle senza guadarlo.  
«C’è una cosa che voglio dirti da un bel po’ di tempo».  
Lui non lo guardò, rise ignaro. «Addirittura un bel po’ di tempo? E cosa sarà mai? Vuoi per caso finalmente dirmi che il mio coltello da sub preferito non è scomparso, ma che in realtà l’hai preso in prestito tu e l’hai perso in mare?»  
Non lo stava guardando mentre si stava togliendo la maschera. «Christian?» lo chiamò col suo nome per esteso.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui ed Andrew gli vide sul viso un’espressione meravigliata e perduta insieme. Era la prima volta che Christian lo vedeva senza maschera, era la prima volta che lui si mostrava senza maschera a qualcuno che non fosse un suo familiare.  
«Davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere il mio Arlequin?»  
Ad entrambi stava mancando il fiato – se ne accorse, anche Christian annaspava – ed Andrew si sentì talmente esposto, talmente _nudo_ che penso che un no da parte di Christian l’avrebbe ucciso, sarebbe stata una sola pugnalata al cuore, mortale. Una volta tolta la maschera, le cose erano due: o si moriva, o si rinasceva, nessuna via di mezzo.  
Christian fece una cosa stranissima: posò le cartelle, abbassò gli occhi e gli parlò in modo confuso, _indietreggiando_.  
«Credo che sia meglio continuare questo lavoro domani, Vostra Altezza» e andò via.  
Con una sola frase e con un solo atteggiamento, Christian quanti muri aveva alzato? Andrew li aveva abbassati tutti, si erano tolto la maschera per lui, e lui aveva prontamente alzato cinquanta scudi.  
 _Era assurdo_.  
Andrew non sapeva se ridere isterico o singhiozzare fino a farsi venire il mal di testa, ma forse ubriacarsi sarebbe stato meglio. E lo fece.  
La mattina si svegliò senza ricordarsi come aveva fatto a raggiungere il letto, sentiva dolore ovunque, non sapeva dire se perché camminando ubriaco aveva sbattuto dappertutto o se perché avesse il _cuore_ spezzato.  
A colazione buttò la testa sul tavolo e abbracciò il braccio di Alfred come se fosse un peluche. «Fratello, a soli ventidue anni sono un uomo finito: consigliami un modo plateale per uccidermi, ne sento fisicamente il bisogno».  
Il fratello minore ponderò la risposta per un attimo sorseggiando tranquillamente del tè, sicuro come sempre che stesse scherzando. «La scogliera dove Arlequin e Colombine s’incontravano è molto bella: buttarsi da lì sarebbe una fine molto poetica e melodrammatica» annuì.  
Albert fissò entrambi, seccato. «Solo un coglione rifiutato dopo essersi tolto la maschera potrebbe pensare di buttarsi da quella scogliera del cazzo».  
Sentirono un gran fracasso di stoviglie cadute a terra: Christian era ad un passo da loro, Andrew non l’aveva sentito arrivare; aveva sentita l’ultima parta, sicuro, e gli era caduto un vassoio dalle mani.  
«Scusate» borbottò.  
Alfred andò subito ad aiutarlo, preoccupato, Andrew alzò la testa dal tavolo e lo fissò intensamente mentre coglieva i cocci.  
«Christian, dopo potresti venire nel mio studio? Dobbiamo parlare di _quella_ faccenda».  
Gli annuì soltanto.  
Non venne.  
Prima di pranzo mandò a dirgli con Alfred che era atteso.  
Non venne.  
Durante pranzo provò allora con Albert, ma lui gli disse che improvvisamente Christian aveva avuto voglia d’immersione e i due sarebbero andati a pesca subacquea subito dopo pranzo.  
Andrew mollò tutto, indossò i suoi vestiti formali, prese le chiavi di una macchina in garage e lo aspettò al porto. Seduto sul cofano. Per due ore. Fino a quando lo yacht suo e di suo fratello non ormeggiò.  
Per sicurezza Andrew spostò l’auto praticamente davanti alla barca.  
«Tu.Vieni.Con.Me» e Christian non poté rifiutare.  
Non parlarono, non fiatarono, Andrew guidò come un pazzo fino ad una zona balneare isolata. Si fermò, per ulteriore sicurezza bloccò le portiere dell’auto. Si tolse la maschera e la buttò malamente sui sedili posteriori.  
«Tu» l’indicò furioso, «mi devi una risposta» indicò se stesso, «perché palesemente quella di ieri sera non è stata una risposta, e io nella mia vita vorrei una certa sicurezza, grazie».  
«Andy, possiamo parlarne con calma e con te con la maschera addosso?» azzardò.  
«No! Non possiamo! Mi dici cosa cazzo significa per me indossare davanti a te una maschera, me lo dici? E non è perché ci conosciamo da quanti anni? Dieci, DIECI anni, Chris, ma perché non c’è progetto o idea assolutamente pazza in cui tu non mi abbia sostenuto, sei l’unica persona che ha visto il peggio e il meglio di me senza scappare mai – perfino Albert quando do il peggio di me va via e mi manda al diavolo, tu no – perché conosci le mie paure e quando vedi che io incontrandole scappo tu mi trascini ad affrontarle, perché non ti è mai importato del mio titolo: il fatto che tu sia il mio servo, per me significa avere l’enorme e meravigliosa responsabilità della tua lealtà e della tua devozione, sono io che senza di te non so dove cazzo andare!»  
Christian lo stava guardando come se su di lui si fosse abbattuta una pioggia di sassi. «Sei un principe, Andrew» gli disse a bassa voce, quasi calmo, «e non è perché sono il tuo servo, ma perché tu sarai sicuramente il futuro re e sai benissimo quanta gente non ti appoggerà se avrai me e non una regina! Ci sono cose più grandi noi al mondo, decisioni facili che dobbiamo evitare per prendere decisioni scomode. Devi…» trattenne un attimo il respiro, « _dobbiamo_ andare oltre, per Water Diamond».  
«A me Water Diamond interessa perché ci sei tu!»  
«Tu _vuoi_ il trono, lo vuoi, e ami quest’isola come ami tua madre!» stava alzando la voce.  
«Se non fosse per quest’isola io non sarei nato, _tu_ non saresti nato. Noi siamo frutto di quest’isola: quello che siamo, quello che respiriamo, quello che _sentiamo_ , Chris, è tutto frutto di quest’isola. Non chiedermi di smettere di… di…» non riuscì a dirlo, «perché non mi è umanamente possibile!»  
Il ragazzo lo guardò intensamente negli occhi, scosse la testa. «Non riesci nemmeno a dirlo, però».  
«Sì, che ci riesco!»  
«No!»  
«Sì!»  
«No!»  
«Sì!»  
«No!»  
«TI AMO! Razza di idiota, ti amo!»  
Esasperato, Andrew posò le braccia sul volante e ci poggiò la fronte. «Senti» biascicò tenendo la testa bassa, «lascia stare il regno, il trono, il mio titolo, lascia stare tutto: tu lo sai cosa c’è dietro la mia maschera, tu… Tu sai tutto di me, una volta mi hai accusato di non sapere niente, ed è vero: io mi accorgo che in fin dei conti io non so niente di te, o almeno è questa la mia paura ogni volta che ti guardo e vedo la tua maschera, ho paura che non ti avrò mai sul serio, che non ti capirò mai e che… Io mi sto mostrando a te esattamente per quello che sono e non credevo che in vita mia avrei mai avuto tanta paura di fare qualcosa. Rispondi alla mia domanda considerandomi solo come persona, ti prego».  
Ci fu un breve attimo di silenzio in cui non osò alzare lo sguardo dalle braccia incrociate sul volante, poi finalmente Christian parlò.  
«Davvero credi di non sapere niente su di me, di non conoscermi?»  
«Sì» annuì stancamente.  
«Allora secondo te perché sto facendo questo?»  
Andrew alzò lo sguardo, accigliato. E restò ammutolito.  
Christian si era tolto la maschera. «Tu mi conosci meglio di quanto io conosca me stesso» abbozzò un sorriso ad occhi bassi, «e attraverso te vedo parti di me che non sapevo neanche di avere».  
Andrew pensò che era una cosa molto stupida stare fermo con le braccia sul voltante e la testa alzata verso di lui, fissandolo spudoratamente come se non ci fosse un domani – non l’aveva mai visto, cazzo, _non l’aveva mai visto_ senza maschera. Aveva un neo piccolissimo sotto l’occhio sinistro – ma non poteva proprio farne a meno.  
«Andrew» sorrise Chris, imbarazzato, giocherellando con la maschera in mano – non osava guardarlo in faccia, «hai parlato un sacco finora: ti prego, di’ qualcosa!»  
«Esiste qualcosa di più bello? Esiste qualcosa di più bello _di te_?»  
Christian stava per dirgli sicuramente di smetterla di dire una cosa simile, ma lui gli mise una mano sulla guancia per accarezzargli il viso. Si guardarono negli occhi, erano spaventatissimi.  
Christian non si era ancora lavato, profumava di mare – come quella volta sulla barca – e aveva i capelli umidi: affondò le dita fra i capelli mentre anche l’altro gli toccava per la prima volta il viso.  
Era un’emozione straordinaria, non si stavano nemmeno baciando, ma solo toccarsi finalmente il viso a vicenda era bellissimo. Andrew girò appena la testa per baciargli la mano.  
«Andy, non dovrà saperlo nessuno» gli disse con occhi malinconici, «per il tuo bene».  
«Come vuoi» l’accontentò, cercando il dorso della mano da baciare, «tanto prima o poi verrà il giorno in cui lo dirò a tutti. A modo mio».  
«Non dovranno saperlo neanche i tuoi fratelli». Andrew fece per aprire bocca, ma lui gliela tappò con una mano. «Lo sai com’è fatto Alfred» insinuò, lui ci rifletté un secondo e poi gli annuì rassegnato, sempre con la bocca tappata, «ad Albert lo diremo solo quando sarà il momento giusto, per non dirlo solamente ad uno di loro» Andrew inspirò a fondo e poi gli annuì di nuovo pazientemente, ed ebbe finalmente la bocca libera.  
«Ora invece tocca a te dirmelo, Chris» lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi con aria di sfida.  
«Cosa?» fece il finto ingenuo. «Che sei un idiota?»  
«No, la cosa che ti ho detto _prima_ dell’idiota».  
«Ah, _quella_?»  
« _Quella_ » annuì con veemenza.  
«Ok» si schiarì la voce e proclamò teatrale « _Razza di_ ».  
Andrew lo guardò fissò, serio. «Seriamente, Chris, dammi un motivo per non ucciderti» ma lui stava ridendo a crepapelle; gli afferrò il mento con una mano per costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. «Dammi un motivo per non ucciderti» ripeté, fissandolo con aria assassina.  
«Sono il tuo Arlequin».  
Era la prima volta che lo sentiva affermare una cosa simile, gli diede alla testa.  
«Ripetilo» stavolta la voce fu bassa e calda.  
«Sono il tuo Arlequin».  
«E poi?»  
«Perché ti amo».  
Andrew non aspettò un minuto di più: si avventò sulla sua bocca con poca delicatezza e molta sensualità, ma Christian non protestò, anzi.  
Gli voleva fare un sacco di cose con la bocca, in un angolo del suo cervello c’era anche l’idea di fargliela pagare – sempre a modo suo – per averlo fatto penare per quasi un giorno intero, quindi gli assaltò il collo, la mandibola, il mento e le labbra baciandolo, mordendolo, _leccandolo_ nella speranza di sentire il suo vero sapore sotto il sale del mare, ed era fantastico vedere che l’altro stava reagendo allo stesso modo, con la stessa intensità che quasi li stava portando a lottare per decidere _chi_ dovesse baciare per prima _chi_ e _dove_. Erano frenetici, appassionati, totalmente presi.  
«Chris?» una mano a spettinarlo ancor di più.  
«Mh?» la bocca era troppo impegnata sul collo.  
«Sei il primo uomo che bacio, lo sai vero?»  
Dal modo in cui l’altro alzò la testa e lo guardò, intuì vagamente che non lo sapeva; poi Christian lo afferrò per il colletto della maglia e lo baciò abbastanza appassionatamente da fargli capire che no, non lo sapeva affatto e che sì, la cosa gli piaceva davvero tanto.  
Era tempo di lasciar andare le mani sulla schiena e sul petto, si stavano già muovendo in tal senso quando il pensiero di un Albert sbraitante perché aveva fatto tardi al ballo in onore dei loro ospiti e _lui_ era stato costretto a concedere un ballo al posto suo si fece strada con parecchia forza.  
Si staccò dalla sua bocca. «Cazzo! Il ballo, Chris! Dobbiamo andare a prepararci o Albert mi ammazzerà, se non ballo con quella cicciona della contessa tutta vestita perennemente di rosa!» si separò dal suo abbraccio per mettere subito in moto.  
«La maschera, idiota!» lo rimproverò l’altro, recuperando la maschera in questione dai sedili posteriori.  
Andrew gliela tolse dalla mani e l’indossò mentre lui faceva altrettanto con la propria.  
«Un giorno, quando saremo finalmente senza maschere» lo minacciò, «ti costringerò ad indossare la tua per tante ore in più quante le volte in cui mi hai dato dell’idiota!»  
Gli rivolse una faccia da schiaffi. «Potrebbe rivelarsi divertente».  
Alzò un dito con fare sentenzioso, fece per dire qualcosa, ma poi si fermò e scosse la testa. «Sei indecente, Chris, ho capito cosa stavi pensando: sei indecente».  
E fra le risate fragorose di Christian partirono alla volta della _Voliera Reale_.

 

L’essere complici significava che quando Andrew rivolgeva delle occhiate a Christian – in piedi in uno degli angoli della sala da ballo – lui subito mandava un cameriere dalla contessa cicciona ad offrirle qualcosa da mangiare, in modo da distrarla il più a lungo possibile dal ballo e dai suoi piedi da calpestare.  
C’era stato però anche qualcosa in più nei loro sguardi d’intesa quella sera, Andrew si era sentito addosso gli occhi di Christian sopra e sotto la pelle, brivido puro e aspettativa elettrica.  
Quindi, ora che erano le due di notte e il ballo si era concluso un’ora prima, Christian doveva avere di sicuro una scusa quantomeno plausibile per non essersi ancora fiondato in camera sua.  
Magari la stanza gli si era allagata.  
Magari si era rotto una gamba.  
O magari si era addormentato.  
Se la scusa fosse stata la terza, Andrew l’avrebbe _davvero_ ucciso.  
Onestamente, che aveva fatto di male per meritare un Arlequin così idiota?  
Scese dal letto, si allacciò velocemente un paio di scarpe da ginnastica, indossò al volo una maglietta e si affacciò dal balcone: era notte fonda, tutti dormivano. Benissimo, o la vecchia balia sarebbe morta infartuata vedendo uno dei principi _volare_.  
Con uno slancio, si mise in piedi sulla balaustra di marmo del balcone, materializzò le ali da falco e si lanciò nel vuoto; sbatté le ali e prese quota, volando verso il balcone della stanza di Christian, silenzioso come un rapace che caccia.  
Atterrò sulla balaustra del balcone, smaterializzò le ali e con un salto scese giù; la finestra era chiusa e dall’esterno… si vedeva Christian _dormire_.  
Sibilò un paio di tipiche parolacce diamantine molto colorite alzando gli occhi al cielo, poi si mise a bussare fino a quando l’altro non si svegliò e lo vide fuori sul balcone.  
«Che ci fai qui?» gli chiese a bassa voce, facendolo entrare.  
«Che ci faccio io qui, cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?»  
«Ci dormo!» indicò il letto sfatto.  
«Lo vedo! Perché non sei venuto in camera mia?!»  
Christian lo guardò perplesso. «Avrei dovuto?»  
Andrew lo fissò, privo d’espressioni. «No, Chris, davvero, perché non ti ammazzo? È la nostra prima notte dopo la _Resa delle Maschere_!»  
«Lo so!» ribatté seccato.  
«E se lo sai perché non sei venuto da me?!»  
«Perché credevo che…» lo fissò, poi sembrò realizzare qualcosa e sorrise furbo. «Tu _ci tieni_! Tu ci tieni alla prima notte!»  
«Non è normale?»  
Christian per tutta risposta salì in piedi sul letto e l’indicò sorridendo. «Tu ci tieni! Io davo per scontato che tu fossi stanco e che ci avremmo pensato un altro giorno, ma tu _ci tieni_ ».  
«Sì, genio» annuì, «ci tengo, ora scendi da quel letto. _Ci serve_ ».  
«Sei un romantico!»  
«No, sono un assatanato arrivato alla deriva. Vuoi scendere da quel letto, per favore?»  
«Sei romantico» gli ripeté, stavolta sorridendogli dolcemente e guardandolo in un modo che gli fece perdere tutta l’aria che aveva in corpo.  
Andrew sospirò e allungò una mano verso la sua. «Sì» si schiarì la voce, «non voglio che la nostra coppia sia diversa dalle altre, Chris: voglio la nostra prima notte».  
Christian gli strinse la mano. «Sei un romantico megalomane» sorrise.  
«Lo so».  
«Sei venuto volando sul mio balcone come un novello Romeo, il prossimo passo quale sarà? Mi regalerai delle rose rosse?» lo prese ironicamente in giro.  
«No» si fece serio, «domani mattina andrò a fare un’immersione e ti prenderò una pietra».  
Vide Christian trattenere il respiro, improvvisamente imbarazzato. «No» scosse la testa, «non lo farai».  
«Sì» annuì con convinzione, «e scendi da questo letto che sembriamo davvero Romeo e Giulietta, mi fa senso» si lamentò.  
«Dimmi solo un’altra cosa» gli disse, mordendosi poi un labbro.  
«Dimmi» sospirò spazientito.  
«Hai detto che non avevi mai baciato prima un uomo, giusto?»  
«Giusto» assentì.  
«Quindi io sono il tuo primo uomo?»  
Glielo lesse negli occhi: era felice. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per renderlo felice, avrebbe fatto di tutto affinché tutti l’accettassero.  
«Sei proprio il primo, Chris: non sono neanche mai stato con una donna, con nessuna sono andato fino in fondo».  
Christian gli saltò letteralmente addosso, Andrew andò a sbattere la schiena e la testa contro il muro: gemette di dolore contro la sua bocca che lo stava baciando con urgenza.  
Erano pazzi: in meno di mezzo minuto avevano distrutto mezza stanza spingendosi l’un l’altro contro il muro, baciandosi. Andrew pensò che quella doveva essere assolutamente pazzia, non c’era altra spiegazione, perché altrimenti non avrebbe saputo dire come faceva a sapere esattamente cosa fare su ogni centimetro di pelle di Chris.  
Sapeva dove e come toccarlo, dove gli piaceva di più, e non come se l’avessero già fatto mille volte, ma come se si appartenessero da sempre.  
Oltre la parola amore, ce n’era solo un’altra che forse avrebbe descritto pienamente il loro sentimento: _devozione_.  
Perché era stato da pazzi essergli devoto aspettando due anni.  
Perché era da pazzi essere così tanto devoti l’un l’altro da capirsi sempre al volo, guardandosi come se l’uno fosse l’unico sole dell’altro.  
L’unico sole… Andrew, fra un bacio e un gemito strozzato, si disse che non sarebbe stato strano trovare per Christian per puro caso una _stella dei mari_.  
Aveva le braccia di Christian intorno al collo, le sue gambe intorno ai fianchi, l’aria che mancava, il senso del tempo perso e un unico suono che risuonava in testa: i suoi gemiti, che scandivano ritmo e vita in quell’universo a cui avevano appena dato forma, _loro_.  
Andrew era dentro di lui, dentro la persona che amava: lo stava prendendo, lo stava amando per amare se stesso e loro insieme.  
Cercò subito la sua bocca per baciarlo, quando tutto finì – troppo presto – e in quell’attimo di appena ritrovata lucidità sentì nettamente che avevano appena sfondato insieme una porta e che ora toccava a loro correre come matti lungo il corridoio che c’era dietro, godendosela fino in fondo.  
«Andy?» lo chiamò appena, solleticandogli la nuca mentre lui poggiava la testa contro il suo petto.  
«Sì?»  
«Pensi anche tu che togliersi la maschera sia stato come rinascere?»  
Invece di rispondergli, tenne gli occhi bassi e sorrise contro il suo petto. «Dormi».

 

Al suo risveglio, Christian sentì freddo sulle braccia. Aprì gli occhi, corrucciato, e vide le tende bianche muoversi appena: la finestra era aperta, Andrew era già andato via.  
Si voltò verso l’altro lato del letto con una certa malinconia.  
Non seppe se sorprendersi o meno, quando vide tre rose rosse sul cuscino insieme ad un biglietto.  
"Perdonami se ti ho fatto male, stanotte.  
Prometto che ci starò più attento le prossime volte.  
Andrew".  
Sì, ci sarebbero state tante prossime volte… 

  
  


_Due anni dopo._

 

Christian si svegliò e la prima cosa che vide fu il cumulo di cartelle sul comodino: la notte scorsa, lui e Andrew avevano studiato a lungo delle mappe del Mar delle Gemme per osservare meglio i risultati dati dagli esperti a proposito dei conus.  
Si passò una mano sul viso inspirando a fondo l’aria fresca del mattino proveniente dalla finestra aperta, si voltò: Andrew non era ancora andato via, era seduto sul letto a torso nudo e si stava allacciando le scarpe.  
Posata sul cuscino c’era una scatola bianca più lunga che larga; la prese ma non l’aprì, fermandosi a guardare la schiena di Andrew.  
Era una schiena dritta e forte, era la schiena di un re, lo sapeva bene.  
Erano passati solo due anni, ma non era più tempo di saltare sul letto per prenderlo in giro: erano cresciuti e maturati, su quella schiena pesavano molte cose ormai. Christian si protrasse per baciarla tutta, _con devozione_.  
«Non hai ancora aperto il regalo?» gli domandò Andrew, inclinando la testa all’indietro.  
«No» uno schiocco languido sulla scapola, «dovrei?»  
«Voglio vedere la tua faccia» gli dava le spalle, ma nel tono della sua voce sentì un pizzico di divertimento e un fondo di bastardaggine.  
Christian inarcò un sopraciglio e lo aprì: in una scatola così candida e pura c’era una cosa lucida, splendente e pericolosissima. Fece un sorriso obliquo divertito.  
"Vuoi per caso finalmente dirmi che il mio coltello da sub preferito non è scomparso, ma che in realtà l’hai preso in prestito tu e l’hai perso in mare?"  
Restò alle sue spalle, l’afferrò per i capelli – una presa non violenta, ma possessiva – per fargli inclinare la testa all’indietro e gli puntò il coltello alla gola.  
Andrew gli rivolse un sorriso pigro e compiaciuto. «Buon anniversario, mio Arlequin. Sì, lo so, ti sono sempre piaciuti certi _giochetti_ ».  
Lui gli sorrise di rimando allo stesso modo, spingendolo ad inclinare di più la testa. «Considerando che questo è uguale a quello che ho perso due anni fa, devo pensare che ti sentivi in colpa? L’hai perso sul serio tu?»  
«No, scherzi?» si finse serio. «Mi sono divertito un sacco a cercarlo sul fondale in mezzo a degli anemoni urticanti pensando a quanto mi avresti pestato a sangue se non l’avessi ritrovato».  
Gli sorrise in modo sottilmente crudele e gli tirò di nuovo i capelli. «Non è questo il modo ideale per farti perdonare».  
«Lo so» si guardarono negli occhi con la stessa espressione piena di malizia negli occhi. «Stanotte potrai avermi come e quanto ti pare».  
Soddisfatto, Christian allentò la presa e allontanò il coltello. «Ti voglio nel mio letto. A pancia in giù».

«Aggiudicato» e si alzò dal letto. «La maglietta» con una mano gli fece cenno di ridargliela – era la sua – Christian se la sfilò di dosso e gliela lanciò.  
Mentre Andrew si dava l’ultima sistemata, Christian riordinava le loro carte sulla scrivania, scalzo e in pantaloncini.  
«Andy, non credi che sia l’ora di dire ad Al che stiamo insieme?» gli domandò accigliato.  
«Vuoi dirglielo magari così come siamo adesso, tu mezzo nudo e io ancora pesto da una notte di sesso?» ghignò.  
«No, idiota» gli sbatté le cartelle ordinate in faccia, «è che pensavo al nostro piano e…» storse il naso, «l’altra sera, prima che Mia partisse, Al ci ha beccati in una situazione equivoca…»  
«Equivoca?» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Sì, lei aveva i lacci del corpetto troppo stretti, allora ci siamo chiusi in una stanza e proprio mentre io allargavo i lacci» fece il gesto sul petto di Andrew, «e lei faceva un respiro di sollievo che sembrava parecchio un gemito… è entrato Al» concluse incerto. «Credo abbia pensato che le stessi toccando le tette».  
Si guardarono entrambi in faccia.  
«Chris, perché sei finito in una situazione simile? A te non piace nemmeno toccare le tette».  
«Non lo so» scosse la testa.  
«Non credo però che la cosa porterà delle complicazioni» scosse la testa Andrew, poi sorrise furbo, «al limite potremo giocarcele bene queste _complicazioni_ ».  
Christian ricambiò il suo sorriso furbo e gli strinse il mento con una mano. «Amo il modo in cui pianifichi di conquistare il mondo fin dalle sette del mattino».  
«Penso che per colazione sia il biscottino ideale insieme a dell’ottimo caffè nero» ribatté con nonchalance.  
Christian gli strinse di più il mento e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca. «Sei un bastardo».  
«Lo so e me compiaccio» annuì con veemenza.  
Lo baciò di nuovo e poi lasciò la presa. «Abbiamo le vasche disponibili per i conus presi quasi piene» l’informò, «presto dovrò accompagnare la squadra a rilasciarli sulla Terra nei mari giusti».  
Andrew si voltò verso di lui con una leggera aria schifata. «Non potete fare qualcosa del tipo, non so, bruciarli vivi?» Chris lo guardò scettico. «Almeno quelli dal veleno mortale» Chris lo guardò infastidito. «Fareste un favore ai terrestri!»  
«Sono animali _vivi_ , Andy».  
«Ma se li tocchi diventi un umano _morto_ , molto morto» sentenziò, uscendo sul balcone seguito da Chris.  
«Al ha detto di fare così, _lui fa sempre così_ , quindi io farò altrettanto» affermò, incrociando le braccia al petto mentre Andy scavalcava il balcone.  
Andrew si mise dritto davanti di lui – i piedi incastrati fra due colonnine di marmo del balcone, le mani salde sulla ringhiera e le spalle rivolte verso il cielo, verso il vuoto – che continuò a fissarlo con finta aria severa. «Quindi presto andrai a far visita alla _mia_ colombella» sospirò.  
«Già» storse la bocca, «abbiamo solo meno di tre mesi per fare innamorare quei due».  
«Li faremo innamorare, a _loro_ non potranno dire di no perché faremo in modo che si congiungano un sacco di segni e poi…» disse tutto in un fiato, «conquisteremo il mondo» annuì seriamente.  
Davanti a tanta sfacciataggine, Christian sorrise scuotendo la testa, poi si avvicinò a baciarlo sulla bocca poggiando le mani sulla ringhiera. «Buon anniversario, mio Arlequin» gli mormorò sulle labbra, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Andrew materializzò le ali da falco restando ad un millimetro dalla sua bocca e strinse nel pugno il ciondolo a forma di sole che gli pendeva dal collo. «" _E all’improvviso scopro che con te non andrò mai per terre straniere_ ". Non te l’avevo ancora detto, oggi. Ti amo» gli scoccò un ultimo bacio sulle labbra, rilasciò il ciondolo e si lasciò cadere all’indietro.  
Christian sorridendo si sporse dal balcone guardando giù appena in tempo per vederlo prendere quota.  
Era fatto così, Andrew, un romantico megalomane che l’avrebbe fatto sempre rinascere. Sempre.  
Era il suo principe sarcastico.  
Era il suo re machiavellico.  
Era la sua devozione folle.  
Era il suo Romeo beffardo.  
Ma più di tutto, era il suo unico Arlequin. 

  
  
  


  
**Note finali:**  
\- Christian a sedici anni era da ammazzare di baci e a diciotto di una tenerezza incredibile. E a venti è un passivo porco che quando fa l’attivo lo diventa ancora di più. Colpa di Andy.  
\- Andy dai sedici ai vent’anni è stato un deficiente e basta, invece.  
\- Albert considera davvero Christian come un fratello minore, lo rispetta tantissimo.  
\- Andy ha sempre avuto paura degli squali, ma è stato proprio a partire da quell’episodio che ha cominciato ad averne una paura cieca.  
\- Da notare quanto i due si fidano ciecamente l’uno dell’altro e facciano le cose più impensabili per proteggere l’altro: davanti allo squalo, Christian nasconde il coltello in una _sua_ custodia; a letto, Andrew si lascia tranquillamente puntare un coltellaccio alla gola, cosa che io non farei mai, tipo.  
\- Da notare che in questo momento della storia, Albert davvero non sospetta che i due abbiano una storia: li vede come amici fraterni, Christian è al pari di un suo fratello.  
\- Andy dice a Chris la frase tratta dal poema davvero tutti i giorni, è una sorta di promessa che gli ha fatto, fino alla morte.  
\- Di Romeo beffardi, Giuliette improbabili, balconi da scavalcare, collane da strattonare e versi da proclamare… questa storia ne sarà piena *ride*  
\- Se ancora non lo sapeste, ora sono pure su Facebook, sapevatelo!  
Alla prossima! *saluta agitando la manina*  
Vostra Gra.


	7. Chapter 7

  
**Note iniziali:** io questo capitolo l'avevo finito domenica notte, tutta contenta poi ho spento il PC e... il giorno dopo non avevo più segnale ADSL. Quando si dice la sfiga della vita..

  
  


  
  


Andrew stava guardando con una certa soddisfazione il frutto di quella battuta di pesca subacquea mentre seduto sulla barca riprendeva fiato dopo una lunga apnea.  
«Torniamo a casa, Andy?» gli chiese Christian, togliendosi le pinne – erano da soli su uno yacht abbastanza piccolo.  
«No» storse il naso, «vado un’ultima volta giù e poi andiamo» imbracciò il fucile subacqueo con espressione sorniona, «voglio vedere se riesco a fottere quel dannato dentice che…» non riuscì a finire la frase: il suo smartphone squillò. Privo d’espressioni, fissò Christian. «Non è il mio cellulare quello che sta squillando, vero Chris?»  
Il ragazzo rise divertito. «No, è proprio il tuo» indicò la tasca di un loro borsone da cui proveniva il suono.  
«Io dico che non è il mio» insisté, prendendo la maschera da sub per indossarla, ma Christian aprì la tasca del borsone, cercò il telefono e glielo mise sotto il naso.  
«Rispondigli, dai…» lo pregò con un sorriso.  
Andrew inspirò a fondo, spazientito, si schiarì la voce ed infine rispose. «Ciao, Al! È soltanto la sesta volta che mi chiami, oggi. Dimmi, cos’è successo in queste» guardò l’orologio che aveva al polso, «quasi due ore che non ci siamo parlati?»  
Sulla Terra, Albert nel suo piccolo appartamento aprì il frigorifero e prese una bottiglia d’acqua tenendo il cellulare incastrato fra spalla e orecchio. «I terrestri sono un inferno, Andy» sentenziò serio.  
«Perché, _questa volta_?»  
«Sono andato a fare la spesa e, non ci crederai, ma la cassiera mi ha chiesto se fossi nuovo di queste parti. _A me_ ».  
«Che c’è di male? Certo, sei abituato ad essere riconosciuto dappertutto, ma…»  
«No, non hai capito» scosse la testa e fece un sorso direttamente dalla bottiglia, deglutì. «Perché voleva sapere queste cosa da me, che le frega?»  
Andrew si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Al, credo che quella sfortunata ragazza stesse semplicemente provando a flirtare con te».  
«E chi gliel’ha chiesto?» inarcò un sopraciglio. «Perché qui la gente non appena vede che sei nuovo ti fa tutte queste domande? Io non vado in giro a chiedere ai passanti da dove vengono!»  
«Albert, fratello» inspirò a fondo provando a trovare un po’ di pazienza, «come dicevo prima, tu sei abituato ad essere riconosciuto ovunque, a Water Diamond nessuno ti chiede logicamente chi sei e dove abiti, ma lì sulla Terra non ti conosce nessuno davvero. Socializza».  
«Perché?» era sinceramente stupito da quella sorta di ordine.  
«Perché così finalmente avrai più persone con cui parlare e non mi telefonerai costantemente: non puoi fare l’asociale come qui sull’isola, Al».  
«Io lì sull’isola parlo con un sacco di persone» protestò.  
«Tipo? Me, nostro fratello, Chris, papà e mamma? Ah no, stavo dimenticando l’equipaggio della nostra flotta» ironizzò.  
«Non ho bisogno di avere persone con cui parlare, e poi mica posso trovare gente con cui socializzare così, fuori dalla porta» e la indicò con un cenno vago.  
 _Dlin-dlon_.  
Albert fissò prima la porta e poi il cellulare. «Suonano alla porta» si stupì.  
«Vai ad aprire» ribatté con tono ironico il fratello, «sia mai che sia la Fata Madrina che vuole regalarti un carattere migliore».  
Albert preferì non rispondergli; posò il telefono sul tavolo, lasciando la linea aperta, e aprì: si ritrovò davanti un ragazzo castano con gli occhiali la cui testa gli arrivava più o meno a metà del petto; sembrava un po’ imbarazzato.  
«Sì?» gli chiese Albert, come ad invitarlo in modo spiccio a dirgli chi fosse e cosa volesse.  
«Ciao!» lo salutò allungando una mano per presentarsi con un sorriso. «Io sono Luigi, ma puoi chiamarmi Gigi: sono il tuo vicino di appartamento!»  
Albert si accigliò, gli strinse la mano. «Ah. Ciao. Sono Emilio».  
«Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia bisogno, puoi sempre bussare alla mia porta!» e gliene indicò una alla sua destra, la sua.  
«Ok» annuì privò d’espressione.  
Si fissarono.  
Gigi dondolò le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
Albert non gli disse altro.  
«Ok» ripeté Gigi sorridendo, «ci vediamo allora! Ciao!»  
«Ciao» richiuse subito la porta.  
Riprese il telefono.  
«Era il tizio che abita nell’appartamento accanto, ci crederesti?» esordì col fratello.  
«Ah sì?»  
«Ha detto che per qualsiasi cosa posso chiedere a lui».  
«Sì» fece vago Andrew, «cose come se ti mancasse il sale, o se avessi bisogno di aiuto… sai, Al, tra vicini che non abitano in palazzi reali di tredici piani si fanno queste cose» minimizzò, «è normale».  
«Ma se mi mancasse il sale, perché dovrei chiederlo ad uno sconosciuto piuttosto che andare a comprarlo al supermercato?»  
Andrew si passò nuovamente la mano sulla faccia. «Albert, credo che quel povero ragazzo stesse cercando di fare amicizia con te».  
«Perché?»  
«Sei sulla Terra, Albert» provò a spiegargli come se fosse un bambino, «i tuoi amici non possono essere più i tuoi servitori o il tuo equipaggio. Socializza» ripeté.  
«Ma i terrestri come diavolo fanno?» sembrava sconsolato, e non era da lui, ad Andrew quasi fece pena.  
«A fare cosa?»  
«A fidarsi, Andy. Qui è davvero un inferno… sono tutti senza maschere, sono tutti così…» non trovò le parole adatte. «Come fanno a mostrarsi così apertamente?»  
Andrew sospirò, stese meglio la schiena contro la panca di legno e inclinò la testa all’indietro socchiudendo gli occhi per non accecarsi col sole. «Sai qual è la verità, Al? Sono tutti più mascherati di te in quel posto, credimi».  
Albert fece una risata a metà strada fra l’amaro e il sarcastico. «Non si può essere più mascherati di me, Andy».  
«Allora prendilo come un esercizio, no?»  
«Per quando farò la _Resa delle Maschere_ e non indosserò più la mia maschera?» fece sarcastico. «Ti risulta che io abbia intenzione di fare una cosa simile nella mia vita?»  
«Prova ad essere te stesso senza maschera, Al, magari quel te stesso che ancora non hai tirato fuori, quel te stesso che undici anni fa ha fatto pressioni per uscir fuori, ma… le cose sono andate male» deglutì.  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui Andrew strinse di più gli occhi rivolti verso il sole e Albert fissò la bottiglia sul tavolo non vedendola realmente.  
«Il me stesso che all’epoca voleva uscire fuori credo che sia diverso da quello che potrei essere oggi» replicò infine, atono. «Hai pensato di spedirmi in un posto senza maschere anche per questo, vero Andy» abbozzò un sorriso, «per provare a scuotermi».  
Andrew abbozzò un sorriso a sua volta. «Bingo!»  
«Bel tentativo» si complimentò, «ma non credo che funzionerà».  
«Spero che un giorno tu possa Innamorarti».  
La mano che Albert aveva stretto intorno al tappo della bottiglia tremò appena. «Non ne ho voglia» mormorò.  
«Lo so» annuì Andrew, «ma non riesco a smettere di sperarlo».  
Albert tirò su col naso e il fratello capì che stava per cambiare bruscamente argomento. «Come sta Elia? Cosa dice il veterinario?»  
«Sta meglio, non preoccuparti, il medico gli ha dato un… un…» provò a ricordare il nome esatto, invano, «una _cosa_ e ora dovrebbe stare ancora meglio».  
«È abbastanza vecchio, ormai» mormorò dispiaciuto Albert, «i serpenti non vivono così tanto a lungo…»  
«Sta’ tranquillo» e provò a farlo ridere, «non sto mandando Alfred a dargli da mangiare, quindi almeno non morirà di fame» lo sentì sbuffare una risata, «e a proposito» lanciò un’occhiata al contenitore col pesce pescato, «ho preso una murena di forse due metri, un esemplare meraviglioso: credo che Alfred ne sarà addirittura _terrorizzato_ ».  
«Non fargliela trovare in camera».  
«Non avevo ancora pensato di farlo. Ora sì, grazie» lo sentì ridere ancora.  
«Abbi cura di Alfred, e anche di Christian» gli disse in un soffio. «Spero anch’io che un giorno tu possa Innamorarti».  
Andrew alzò gli occhi verso Christian. «Non ho mai dubitato che tu lo sperassi».  
«Devo conservare la spesa, ci sentiamo presto» fece per chiudere la chiamata.  
«Magari non troppo presto, eh? Almeno fra sei ore, ok?» ironizzò stancamente.  
«Va bene, ciao» chiuse.  
Andrew posò il cellulare sulla panca e si stese meglio contro lo schienale.  
Christian si sedette al suo fianco. «Non dirmi che sei già pentito di averlo mandato sulla Terra» fece ironico.  
«No» scosse la testa, «solo che per un attimo avevo dimenticato quanto fosse per me e Al difficile fidarci di qualcuno: credo che il nostro cervello sia impostato costantemente sulla modalità "fidati soltanto di chi hai visto senza maschera", cioè i nostri familiari – te compreso – gente che si è mostrata davvero a noi. Per lui deve essere destabilizzante vivere in un posto dove le maschere le persone non le indossano, ma le _vivono_ ».  
Christian gli mise una mano sulla nuca, gli accarezzò l’attaccatura dei capelli e poi abbassò la zip della muta sulla schiena giusto per avere lo spazio necessario per accarezzargli anche una spalla nuda. «Albert non è un ragazzo viziato, tutt’altro, e ha anche un forte senso pratico: riuscirà ad orientarsi e a trovare finalmente il modo per abbattere i suoi muri, come speri che accada».  
«Sai…» socchiuse gli occhi lasciandosi andare al suo tocco confortante, «no, anzi, lo sai benissimo perché _c’eri_. Io e Al abbiamo sempre protetto Alf insieme, come un muro solido e compatto, perché lui farebbe di tutto per far sorridere gli altri, si accorge difficilmente se qualcuno sta approfittando di lui; Alf è buono, teme sempre di non fare abbastanza e quando la gente intorno a lui è scostante o non ricambia il suo sorriso non capisce che è stato usato: capisce piuttosto che non ha fatto abbastanza e si sente inutile. Con Al invece le cose sono diverse» scosse la testa, «è vero che io e Alf con lui ci comportiamo come un unico muro, ma non per proteggerlo, ma perché senza muri Al morirebbe dentro. Albert in questi anni ha avuto bisogno di essere _coperto_ , di avere degli scudi, o si sarebbe perso. Gli è successa una cosa terribile, Chris» strinse gli occhi chiusi, «lo sai… una cosa talmente orribile che se ci penso non trovo parole adatte per descriverla: mi sembra soltanto di sentire ancora lui urlare» la mano di Chris si strinse forte sulla sua spalla, «e con la maturità riesco a capire meglio quello che lui ha sicuramente provato all’epoca. Io al posto suo sarei morto, Chris, sarei morto» concluse con un sussurro quasi assente.  
Christian poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla. «A te non succederà, stai tranquillo» ma lui si voltò a guardarlo con negli occhi una strana amarezza.  
«Chi può dirlo?»  
La risposta era lì, sospesa fra loro ma tremenda da dire, quindi preferirono non dirla ad alta voce: Andrew gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò quasi con rabbia; Christian si lasciò sdraiare a terra, permettendogli di prendere lui e tutto quello che potevano avere, prima che qualsiasi cosa improvvisa potesse spazzare via ogni cosa.

 

Mia aveva ormai finito di disfare le valige, le restava solo la maschera: la guardò con una certa malinconia, se la rigirò fra le dita e la chiuse in un cassetto della specchiera.  
La Terra le sembrava improvvisamente _piccola_ , nonostante fosse il mondo dove si trovava Water Diamond ad essere più piccolo della Terra: aveva ancora negli occhi la distesa blu del Mar delle Gemme, splendente sotto il sole, e ogni volta che aveva guardato quel mare aveva pensato che fosse realmente infinito.  
La bellezza di quell’isola l’aveva colmata fino a farle sembrare piatta e troppo ordinaria la vita terrestre, era questa la verità, ma non capiva ancora se la cosa dovesse infastidirla o meno.  
Stava per sprofondare a sedere sul letto, quando sua sorella bussò allo stipite della porta.  
«C’è Anna» le annunciò con una faccia eloquente. «Sei pronta?»  
«Potrei rimandare ancora?» domandò senza volere una risposta; Ilaria espirò a fondo con una certa rassegnazione e tornò all’ingresso.  
Quando la vide sulla porta, per Mia fu una sorta di folgorazione: Anna era straordinariamente raggiante; sul suo viso c’era una felicità composta che poteva vedere nel modo in cui la guardava – con infinita dolcezza – era come se avesse raccolto tante gocce di serenità che l’avessero resa finalmente appagata.  
«Mia!» la salutò con un sorriso aperto e luminoso. «Come stai?» le strinse le mani.  
Mia notò che ai polsi aveva dei nuovi bracciali con dei grani di legno colorato per recitare il rosario – pensava che fosse l’unica cosa che l’amica collezionasse.  
«St-sto bene» balbettò incerta, continuando a fissarla. «Ti vedo davvero… davvero» non trovava le parole giuste da dire, «in forma» deglutì, sedendosi sul letto perché ne sentiva davvero il bisogno, o sarebbe caduta clamorosamente a terra.  
«Sono stata davvero bene» continuò a sorriderle sedendosi al suo fianco e sistemandosi per bene la gonna lunga, «credo che sia stata un’esperienza unica e meravigliosa!»  
«Sul serio?» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«È stato… è stato… non mi sono mai sentita così piena di fede in vita mia! Lo so che può sembrarti strano, ma non mi sono mai sentita meno sola come in quel posto! È stato come essere al centro di una grande diramazione di amore e pace, senza mai smettere di pensare a quello che però c’è fuori da questa catena, per questo bisogna continuare a pregare sempre e… Io non ero sola, pregavo per tutti considerandoli uno per uno e attraverso la mia preghiera vedevo meglio tutto!»  
«Anna» la interruppe, stringendole le mani, «mi stai dicendo che è questa la tua scelta? La clausura?»  
«Io…» si morse un labbro e abbassò gli occhi, «credo di esserne quasi certa».  
Mia pensò per un attimo che le fosse difficile respirare, poi inspirò a fondo, provando a cacciare indietro la lacrime, e provò a parlarle senza separare le mani dalle sue.  
«Ho fatto delle ricerche» fece in tono vago, «con Google, ma sempre delle ricerche: so che per te sarà importante entrare lì dentro in pace con tutti, che per te sarà cruciale che i tuoi cari approvino e» fece un respiro, «tu lo sai, io sono lontana anni luce da tutto ciò, non potrò mai capirlo davvero, ma credo che possiamo incontrarci a metà strada. Non posso capire la tua scelta, ma posso capire che la cosa ti rende felice e quindi…» sospirò ancora una volta a occhi bassi, «la felicità altrui non è mai comprensibile fino in fondo, se non la si vive in prima persona, nemmeno quando si è così amiche, perché si è pur sempre persone diverse: anche se con una certa malinconia, io sono felice se tu sei felice, pur non capendo. Ti basta questo?»  
Anna le annuì col labbro appena sporgente e gli occhi lucidi, le buttò le braccia al collo e l’abbracciò forte. «Grazie».  
Mia, invece di ricambiare l’abbraccio, gesticolò imbarazzata evitando di guardarla in faccia. «Sì, però adesso basta con gli abbracci, le effusioni, le…»  
«Pregherò per te».  
«Sì, mi fa piacere saperlo, però… ecco…» si separò dall’abbraccio, «io e te dobbiamo parlare seriamente di una cosa che mi riguarda» la fissò in modo serio negli occhi mettendole le mani sulle spalle, decisa, «perché è vero che tu non mi hai mai parlato della clausura perché sapevi che forse l’avresti scelta e io non ti avrei capita – temevi di perdermi – ma anche io per anni non ti ho parlato di una cosa perché credevo che ti avrei persa, perché è una cosa che non potresti capire…»  
Anna la guardò corrucciandosi teneramente. «Mia, non mi arrabbio se mi dici che non ti confessi da quando hai fatto la Prima Comunione, è una cosa che ho sempre ipotizzato».  
Mia strinse di più le mani sulle spalle esili dell’amica, provando a restare calma. «No» scosse la testa, «non c’entra niente con la religione. Cioè, c’entra e non c’entra. È una cosa che riguarda la mia famiglia, un segreto della mia famiglia, un dono che si eredita da madre in figlia e che è il simbolo di qualcosa di molto grande» Anna stava per parlare di nuovo con quella faccia. «No, Anna, in famiglia non abbiamo le stigmate, però abbiamo un’altra _cosa_ che a te potrebbe sembrare un’ _altra cosa_ , ma non lo è» alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Oddio, mi sento il Brucaliffo».  
«Non ho mai letto _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ » scosse la testa Anna, «dicono che Lewis Carroll fosse un pedofilo» arricciò il naso.  
Mia la fissò scettica, inarcando un sopracciglio. «Anna, ascoltami» di nuovo le mani sulle spalle, «quello che sto per rivelarti è un segreto molto importante, ma siccome io mi fido di te e tu per me sei importante – sei la mia migliore amica e ci tengo a condividere con te tutto ciò che per me conta e mi rende la persona che sono – adesso ti dirò tutto, partendo dall’inizio. O almeno ci proverò» fece un bel respiro profondo. «Anna, nella mia famiglia, le donne ereditano un paio di ali. Bianche».  
L’amica la fissò inclinando la testa di lato e aggrottando la fronte. «Cosa…?»  
«Ok, _reset_ » gesticolò e si alzò dal letto. «Anna, quello che ti nascondo da quando ci siamo conosciute è praticamente… _questo_ » materializzò le ali bianche.  
Anna restò con la testa inclinata di lato per una quantità di tempo indefinibile, mentre lei la fissava in cerca di una qualsiasi reazione.  
Poi accadde una cosa molto strana.  
Anna raddrizzò la testa e la guardò incerta, con la bocca aperta. «Per questo quella volta in macchina mi hai parlato degli angeli?»  
«Sì, ma…» non la fece finire.  
«Discendi da un Messaggero di Dio, per questo ti ho incontrata e io…»  
Mia la vide farsi vacua, mise le mani avanti. «No, ascolta: non è _esattamente_ così!»  
«…e io credo che adesso morirò in pace».  
Svenne.  
«ANNA!»

 

Era una situazione alquanto strana, _loro due_ erano un quadretto alquanto strano.  
Anna se ne stava seduta sul letto di Mia, con la schiena contro la testiera e le gambe stese dritte, pallida e tenera nella sua perenne aura di serenità e ingenuità pura e con indosso la sua gonna lunga a fiori. Fra le due era quella che avrebbe dovuto avere un paio di ali da angelo, in teoria.  
Mia se ne stava seduta ai piedi del letto, a gambe incrociate, con indosso un paio di jeans troppo grandi per lei, una maglietta nera dei System of a Down, che aveva visto giorni migliori, e il suo piercing al naso. E le sue ali bianche materializzate.  
Le aveva detto tutto, dalla A alla Z, raccontandole tutte le leggende e le tradizioni di Water Diamond e perché fosse andata sull’isola. Anna aveva ascoltato tutto sorseggiando parecchia acqua – aveva ancora un grosso bicchiere stretto fra le mani – e annuendo di tanto in tanto.  
«Anna, il loro è un mondo pieno di uomini di scienza, più che altro» le disse.  
«Non credono in Dio?»  
«Beh» Mia si grattò la nuca, «ogni tanto nelle leggende parlano di un ipotetico Creatore dell’Universo, ma legano la sua figura alla leggenda, non credono molto alla sua esistenza. Penso che nel loro mondo, tutta l’energia che avrebbe dovuto essere investita nella fede sia finita nello sviluppo della scienza: hanno scoperto le altre realtà parallele esistenti e hanno cominciato a costruire vari portali, una volta aperto il primo varco. Ma sono brava gente» la tranquillizzò.  
«Come si spiegano la meraviglia della natura?» mormorò quasi a se stessa.  
«Con l’evoluzione. Credo» rispose incerta. «Cioè, tutto si evolve, gli animali si adattano» gesticolò, «e in modo naturale nascono poi le cose belle della natura» provò a spiegare togliendosi dall’impiccio.  
«È strano pensare ad un mondo senza Dio» biascicò.  
Mia si strinse nelle spalle. «In Africa e in altri parti del nostro mondo ci sono invece intere tribù che vanno avanti senza la scienza moderna e credendo in altre divinità».  
«Ma non sentono il bisogno di credere in qualcosa?» era perplessa.  
Mia abbassò lo sguardo e abbozzò un sorriso strano. «La mia parte di sangue diamantino mi suggerisce di dirti che credono nell’amore: penso che da quello che ti ho raccontato tu l’abbia capito quanto per loro sia importante».  
Anna rivolse lo sguardo verso il computer acceso di Mia – le aveva fatto vedere molte foto per provarle che quello che le aveva detto era tutto vero. «La cosa delle maschere… questa tradizione di coprirsi per poi donarsi solo alla persona amata, è molto bella» annuì.  
Mia fece un sorrisetto furbo. «Sapevo che avresti apprezzato questo particolare e proprio da questo punto di vista».  
«Mi fai vedere la tua maschera?»  
Restò un po’ sorpresa dalla richiesta, ma fu anche lieta di sentirselo dire: aprì il cassetto e gliela porse.  
Anna la guardò a lungo. «Penso che ti doni» decretò, posandola sulle ginocchia. «Credo che ci sia molta poesia e un profondo senso del rispetto in questa tradizione» assentì.  
Mia pensò a come in alcuni locali sulla Terra le maschere venivano usate, pensò a guinzagli, fruste e pelle nera. Scosse la testa: Anna era davvero innocente.  
«Anna, mi dispiace doverti turbare con queste rivelazioni» giocherellò con i ciondoli che le avevano regalato la regina e Albert, stringendoli fra le dita, «so che sapere l’esistenza di un posto simile, proprio ora che hai deciso di fare questa scelta, è sconvolgente».  
La ragazza scosse la testa. «No, è una prova» assentì con sicurezza, «un ostacolo sul mio cammino, per provare la mia fede».  
«Io credo invece che sia una sorta di controparte, sai?» strinse le ginocchia al petto. «Ho avuto modo di rifletterci quando ero sull’isola, sul nostro rapporto intendo, e credo che come io non capirò mai del tutto la tua scelta – che però ti rende ciò che sei, è alla radice del tuo essere – tu non capirai mai del tutto le mie origini, la mia vera terra. Come io avrò sempre l’impressione che la clausura ti stia portando via da me, tu penserai sempre che Water Diamond mi sta portando via da te, in un mondo dove la tua preghiera non potrà raggiungermi perché totalmente privo del Dio in cui credi».  
Anna fece un piccolo sorriso triste. «Ma non è detto che Dio non sia anche dietro la creazione di Water Diamond!»  
«Già» le concesse, «non è detto».  
Anna piegò le ginocchia verso il petto e giocò a punzecchiarle affettuosamente i piedi scalzi con i suoi. «Andrai a vivere lì?»  
«Non lo so» rispose onestamente, «ma so di sicuro che dopo la fine della scuola ci passerò un sacco di tempo. La regina mi ha invitato a proseguire gli studi sull’isola e in parte sarebbe la cosa giusta: un giorno diventerò _io_ la regina e per quanto Andrew si occuperà realmente di tutto, non voglio essergli di impiccio, vorrei comportarmi bene e saperlo appoggiare, se necessario».  
«Com’è Andrew?» le domandò sinceramente incuriosita.  
Mia si protrasse verso la scrivania, prese il portatile e cercò una foto da farle vedere; gliene mostrò una scattata in primo piano proprio dal principe stesso, loro due insieme in abiti informali prima della partenza.  
«Dallo sguardo sembra un ragazzo molto sicuro di sé» osservò Anna, «distinto, fine. Spero che ti rispetti».  
«Mi rispetta molto» sospirò, mostrandole la foto successiva con Christian, «o non avrei accettato di coprirli».  
«Ma per te va bene un matrimonio simile?» le chiese preoccupata. «Voglio dire, legarti ad un uomo che non ami per il bene di un paese e sicura che lui non ti amerà mai…»  
Mia strinse di nuovo nel pugno i ciondoli, fece un sorriso malinconico. «Non mi è piaciuto saperlo, ma ho visto con i miei occhi cosa delle persone possono fare per avere l’Ultima Colombine: io non voglio essere un trofeo o qualsiasi altro oggetto vendibile, sono una persona, _una donna_ , e poi…» inspirò a fondo, «sento molto quella terra, sai? Non riesco ancora a capire il modo in cui mi attrae a sé, però sento di non poterla lasciare, sento di doverle stare accanto e di non poter abbandonare il suo re. Lo so che è strano, ma _è così_. Hai presente lo scorcio che disegno sempre? Quello col faro e i delfini al tramonto?» l’amica le annuì. «Bene, a Water Diamond c’è! È qualcosa che esiste e io lo disegnavo senza averlo mai visto! Come se fosse dentro di me» s’indicò il cuore. «Non ci sono ancora andata a vederlo, ma Christian ha promesso che mi ci porterà presto, e poi… ci sono così tante cose fantastiche!» si entusiasmò. «C’è una cavità dentro un promontorio che dovresti vedere, davvero! E delle stelle marine dai colori insoliti, ci crederesti? E pesci tropicali e dentici insieme, un porto che sembra uscito da un film storico ma con barche a motore ormeggiate, gente in abiti settecenteschi col cellulare all’orecchio e, sarò ripetitiva, ma il mare lì… beh, ecco, il mare lì ti entra dentro».  
Anna la guardò sorridendo teneramente. «Sembri così felice».  
«Lo sono» distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzata, «mi sto rendendo conto che per la prima volta sono felice non per qualcosa che ho fatto o per qualcosa che mi è stato detto: sono felice _dentro_ » si posò una mano sul petto, «sono felice perché sono stata bene in un posto, è una sensazione stupenda. Credo che sia per questo che posso capire quello che senti tu, di ritorno dal monastero…»  
«Allora credo proprio che tu starai lì per un bel po’…»  
«Mi sa di sì» nascose il viso fra le braccia incrociate sopra le ginocchia; Anna le accarezzò le ali.  
«Sono belle» le disse, «sono ali candide, ali che si addicono ad una regina, o ad una principessa».  
Mia arricciò il naso. «Colombine era una serva, non una principessa, e io ti sembro una principessa per caso?»  
La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non mi ricordo più chi l’ha detto, ma una volta ho sentito dire che tutte le donne sono principesse».  
« _La piccola principessa_ » brontolò Mia, «è una citazione che viene da lì. Ma io, se potessi, Sarah – la mocciosa protagonista sempre buona e gentile che sopporta tutto – la scannerei».  
«Perché?» si stupì Anna, sgranando gli occhi.  
«Guardami bene» assottigliò gli occhi, «e non credo che ti porrai più questa domanda».  
Anna le diede dei buffetti sulla testa, sorridendo. «Buona, cucciola, buona. Fai la brava» la prese affettuosamente in giro.  
«Comunque» provò a cambiare argomento Mia, «ho parlato con la regina di te, le ho chiesto il permesso di poter portare a Water Diamond sia te che mia sorella, e ha accettato! Mi farebbe davvero piacere farti vedere tutti i bellissimi posti che ho visto, sarebbe come provare a mostrarti una parte di me che sto conoscendo adesso. Ti andrebbe di venire?» la vide mordersi un labbro.  
«Non lo so…»  
«So che hai ricevuto troppe notizie insieme, però riflettici a mente fredda: sarebbe bello davvero».  
«Ok» le annuì. «Ci penserò» e Mia sperò davvero di portarla a vedere Water Diamond, prima o poi.

 

L’autobus non l’avrebbe portata fino a quella piccola via che da una strada parallela al centro storico portava al porto, quindi scese e si mise di buona lena a camminare verso la destinazione. Decise di passarsi il tempo facendo una telefonata: aprì la tasca superiore dello zaino scolastico, prese lo smartphone con cui avrebbe potuto parlare anche con chi stava in un altro mondo – letteralmente – e inoltrò una chiamata. Se c’è un buon modo per non essere davvero ascoltati al telefono, è quello di parlare camminando lungo una strada: nessuno ti presta attenzione.  
«Ehi, Mia!» la salutò allegramente non appena aperta la linea.  
«Ciao, Chris! Come va da quelle parti?»  
«Tutto bene! Sai che ti stavo pensando?»  
«Andy non ne sarebbe contento!» lo prese in giro. «Che fai?»  
«Stavo controllando gli ultimi dati sui conus che abbiamo raccolto: un paio di razze sono riuscite a riprodursi, non molto velenose, vero, ma sono comunque carnivori e di grosso impatto per l’ambiente marino. Stiamo provando a capire se i nuovi nati potrebbero sopravvivere sulla Terra, se li esportiamo».  
«Non se ne stava occupando Albert?» si perplesse.  
«Sì, ma…» si schiarì la voce, «in questi casi io sono sempre il suo braccio destro, lo sto aiutando da vicino».  
«Ah, capito» assentì. «Piuttosto, parlando di Albert: ho provato a contattarlo, non sono ancora riuscita a ringraziarlo a dovere, ma il suo cellulare è sempre staccato. Come posso fare per parlargli?» era pure un po’ seccata dalla cosa.  
«Dallo smartphone dovresti riuscire a mandargli anche un’email al suo numero di telefono, quella penso che la leggerà di sicuro, al massimo ti passo via SMS un altro suo contatto».  
«Grazie» storse il naso. «Non so, certe volte Albert mi sembra sfuggente di proposito nei miei confronti…»  
«È tutta una tua impressione, fidati».  
«Come quando dici che è timido?» fece sarcastica.  
«Più o meno» rise. «Dimmi come te la passi lì!»  
«Mi manca tantissimo Water Diamond, Chris» e si sentì un po’ infantile nel dirlo. «Non so, anche qui c’è il mare, ma non è lo stesso. Credevo che mi sarei sentita sollevata nel non portare più vestiti incredibilmente femminili e di altri tempi, invece adesso i jeans mi sembrano troppo rigidi e mi sembra strano non provare il fastidio del piercing che sfrega contro la maschera. Pensa che trovo strano perfino portare di nuovo gli occhiali invece che la maschera!»  
Christian rise ancora. «E della gente non mascherata, che mi dici?»  
«Uhm» fece ironicamente finta di pensarci su, «mi sa che qui sono tutti più mascherati dei diamantini, solo che i diamantini la portano davvero una maschera, noi terrestri invece siamo tutti più bugiardi» lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso. «Uh, sono arrivata! C’è il portone del palazzo aperto, sta uscendo qualcuno: aspetta che ne approfitto» corse e s’infilò prontamente all’interno del condominio.  
«Dove stai andando?» le chiese incuriosito.  
Mia si avvicinò all’ascensore, premette il pulsante per chiamarlo. «Sono una mezza schiappa in matematica, ogni anno riesco ad ottenere la sufficienza per puro miracolo, ma quest’anno non posso permettermi di sbagliare: sto andando a ripetizioni» l’ascensore si aprì e lei entrò, «da un tizio che hanno suggerito a mia sorella» prese il biglietto che aveva in tasca e rilesse mentalmente il nome e il numero di appartamento, «uno che ha il nome da secchione. Sarà un nerd occhialuto, pallido e mingherlino» borbottò, «uno di quelli che non capirà mai come si può detestare la matematica».  
Sentì Christian ridere fragorosamente. «Beh, auguri, allora!»  
«Grazie!» l’ascensore si aprì e lei sospirò. «Sono arrivata al piano giusto, vado. Salutami Andy!»  
«Ok! Un bacione e buono studio!»  
Mia mise lo smartphone in tasca, si sistemò meglio lo zaino in spalla e suonò il campanello.

 

Christian, seduto davanti alla scrivania di Andrew, chiuse la chiamata di Mia e fissò negli occhi il principe davanti a sé, che stava bevendo dell’ottimo vino con aria sorniona.  
«In tutto ciò, Chris» sospirò Andy, «come hai fatto a convincere sua sorella? Voglio dire, non ti ha fatto domande? Non ti ha chiesto perché mandare la sua piccola sorellina minore indifesa proprio da questo tizio sconosciuto?»  
«No, non mi ha fatto alcuna domanda» ribatté ostentando indifferenza. «Perché le ho _sorriso_ » aggiunse, sorridendogli nello stesso identico seducente modo con cui l’aveva fatto davanti alla ragazza.  
Andrew ghignò e alzò il bicchiere di vino verso di lui, come ad indicarlo in modo fintamente minaccioso. «Sei deplorevole».  
Si portò una mano sul petto e inchinò la testa con aria solenne. «Ho avuto un ottimo maestro».

 

Mia sentì dei passi dietro la porta, respirò a fondo e si preparò all’incontro.  
La porta si aprì.

 

Andrew versò da bere anche a Christian, si alzò la maschera sulla fronte e gli porse il bicchiere; si appoggiò di schiena alla scrivania.  
Christian si sollevò anche lui la maschera sulla fronte e sorseggiò il vino seduto sulla poltrona. «E pensi che funzionerà?»  
«Andiamo, Chris» schioccò la lingua, «è un cliché, ovvio che funzionerà! Entro il terzo incontro uno di loro salterà addosso all’altro, anche se non so ancora chi dei due. Mia perderà la sua verginità sulla prima superficie piana che capiterà loro sotto mano: il giardino rosso non sbaglia mai!» sogghignò facendo tintinnare il proprio bicchiere contro quello di Christian.  
«Vorrei proprio vedere la faccia di quei due in questo momento» sorrise Christian, assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Oh, credimi: io pagherei oro per vederli!»

 

Lei in piedi ferma davanti alla porta.  
Lui con una mano sullo stipite e l’altra sulla maniglia – mani grandi dalle dita lunghe.  
Davanti a lei c’era un metro e novanta circa di fascino accuratamente trasandato il giusto, lo sguardo più _nero_ che avesse mai visto e una bocca ben disegnata col labbro superiore appena sporgente.  
Mia cercò di prendere a mazzate sulla testa i suoi ormoni da adolescente invasata, che in quel momento si stavano svegliando e iniziando a correre in tondo per preparare la festa del secolo, ma alla fine non ce la fece, lo pensò sul serio.  
"Cazzo. Sei bello come un dio. Ti prego, sbattimi con violenza su quel tavolo che vedo dietro di te".  
«Sì?»  
«Ciao» indicò se stessa, «io sono Mia. Mi manda Ilaria, hai preso accordi con lei al telefono: sono sua sorella».  
Allungò una mano verso di lei. «Emilio» si presentò.  
Gli strinse la mano e le sembrò di trovare in quella stretta e in quello sguardo così intenso qualcosa di piacevolmente familiare.  
«Accomodati» la invitò.  
Non poté evitare di guardarlo perplessa, togliendosi lo zaino dalle spalle.  
«Dove lavori? Ho impressione di averti visto da qualche parte…»  
«Non credo» scosse la testa spostando due sedie dal tavolo per farla accomodare, «sono nuovo, mi sono trasferito da poco».  
«Ah».

 

«E dopo di ciò» sorrise Andrew, portando teatralmente il bicchiere davanti alla bocca, «nessuno dei due potrà sfuggire ad una vera _Resa delle Maschere_ ».  
«Di’ la verità» ghignò Christian, stendendo meglio le gambe, «quanto ti stai divertendo da uno a dieci?»  
«Cento».  
«Sei un vero bastardo, mio Arlequin».  
«Ma so che mi ami anche per questo».  
«Mai negato».

 

Mia prese il suo libro di matematica e l’eserciziario e li posò sul tavolo; osservò il ragazzo mentre leggeva velocemente gli indici di entrambi i volumi stando ancora in piedi. Aveva uno strano tatuaggio, per certi versi inquietante: una fascia sottile di fili neri intorno al polso destro che sulla parte interna rivelava la sua versa forma, ovvero un serpente che si mordeva la coda proprio vicino alla linea azzurrina delle vene.  
«Siediti» le disse, e lei lo fece chiedendosi per un lungo attimo perché sembrasse che entrambi fossero tesi: era un po’ come se i suoi libri fossero delle lastre o dei risultati delle analisi del sangue e lui il dottore che le stesse consultando prima di dirle la diagnosi – verosimilmente non molto piacevole.  
«Tua sorella mi ha detto che sei all’ultimo anno del classico» prese l’eserciziario che gli aveva dato.  
«Sì. Tu che studi hai fatto?»  
«Scientifico».  
«E dopo?»  
«Biologia» fece una strana pausa. «Marina. Lavoro all’allevamento ittico».  
«Ah, quindi sei laureato. E quanti anni hai?»  
«Ventotto».  
Da qualche parte, Mia sentì un cumulo di pietre rotolare e cadere improvvisamente sulla sua testa. «Sembri più giovane».  
«Ogni tanto me lo dicono» ammise annuendo, continuando a non guardarla; poi finalmente si sedette accanto a lei. «Allora» sospirò, «più in particolare dove hai problemi?»  
Mia prese un foglio stampato che aveva piegato e messo al sicuro fra le pagine del libro. «Questo è grosso modo il programma di quest’anno svolto finora. Ho sottolineato gli argomenti in cui ho avuto più difficoltà».  
Lui scorse il foglio con occhio critico. «Perché questo è sottolineato in rosso?» le indicò una riga.  
Mia si schiarì la voce e rispose fissando il soffitto. «Perché al compito in classe su quell’argomento ho preso tre». Le rivolse un’occhiata fredda. «Ma ho cercato di recuperare con un’interrogazione. A cui ho preso» gli mise una mano davanti, «quattro» stese quattro dita. La fissò più freddamente di prima. «Ma sono una che s’impegna, eh? O non sarei mai andata alla lavagna quel giorno, lo giuro».  
Lui inspirò a fondo e sfogliò rapidamente l’eserciziario. «Vediamo di iniziare un po’ dalle basi, allora. Fammi vedere a che punto arrivi».  
Mia aggrottò la fronte. «Temo che non ti piacerà» sospirò, preparando carta e penna.  
Le indicò un esercizio su una pagina. «Vedremo. Questo».  
Ricopiò l’esercizio sul quaderno e iniziò più o meno il solido rito che consisteva in: scrivere qualcosa, grattarsi il collo, scrivere qualcosa, fissare la penna, scrivere qualcosa, grattarsi la guancia, scrivere qualcosa, sperare che fosse tutto giusto.  
Si accorse di sottecchi che lui la stava fissando.  
«Non vorrei interromperti» le disse, privo d’ironia, «ma non ti sembra un po’ strano ritrovarti a neanche metà svolgimento con dei numeri _così_ grandi?»  
«Dici?»  
Le fece cenno di passarle la penna e il quaderno.  
Lo vide sbarrare senza alcuna pietà ben due righe e mezza di esercizio svolto. «Qui» le indicò un punto, «perché hai fatto così?»  
Mia sapeva che non le avrebbe riso in faccia se gli avesse risposto "onestamente non lo so, ho solo _tentato_ sparando nel mucchio" – non sembrava il tipo da risata sarcastica – ma l’ostentata freddezza con cui le avrebbe replicato non sarebbe stata di certo migliore.  
«Come si fa, invece?» domandò di rimando, sviando così la risposta, e lui freddamente glielo spiegò.  
Mia notò che Emilio si muoveva fra i numeri con una sicurezza affettata: pensò che avrebbe potuto trovarsi sotto mano le cifre enormi di una qualsiasi ricerca scioccante per l’umanità intera e lui le avrebbe maneggiate muovendosi con la stessa aria indifferente con cui stava svolgendo quell’equazione, come se fossero solo _numeri_.  
«Vuoi riprovare?» le domandò alla fine; gli annuì e ricopiò un secondo esercizio.  
Era strano, non le chiedeva di dire ad alta voce tutti i passaggi che faceva, si limitava a fissare i suoi movimenti ed era _tremendo_ capire così che lui sapeva prevederla, sapeva _esattamente_ cosa le passasse per la testa man mano che scriveva.  
 _Tremendo_.  
«Stai dimenticando una cosa» le disse ad un tratto.  
«Cosa?» si sorprese.  
«Un due lungo la strada».  
Mia ripercorse con lo sguardo la riga all’indietro, vide un _al quadrato_ che stranamente non aveva considerato; sbarrò la riga e riprese a scrivere da quel punto.  
«Rilassati» le disse in un soffio, «alla fine non ti metterò alcun voto» incrociò le braccia al petto e si stese meglio contro la sedia.  
Mia proseguì l’esercizio e con le dita della mano libera tirò fuori da sotto la maglia la collana con i ciondoli; iniziò a giocherellarci continuando a scrivere. «Però alla fine ti farai un’idea su di me, mi darai lo stesso un giudizio» sorrise nervosamente. «Sarò "la perfetta sciroccata con la Matematica"».  
Non sussultò, ma il suo cuore perse un battito quando vide la mano di lui avvicinarsi alla sua che giocava con i ciondoli. Istintivamente, li strinse di più nel pugno, quasi a proteggerli.  
«Posso?» le chiese, incerto.  
«Sì» rilasciò la presa con un po’ di ritrosia.  
Credeva fermamente che lui avrebbe fissato più da vicino il ciondolo bianco con la colomba, perché era obiettivamente quello più strano da vederle addosso, e invece lo vide prendere fra le dita il conus. Quel ciondolo era una sorta di segreto inspiegabile, aveva un significato che lei stessa non sapeva definire bene: ebbe il forte impulso di toglierlo dalla sua vista stringendolo e urlando irrazionalmente "No, mio!".  
«È di un bel blu» commentò lui invece, «strano portare al collo il guscio di un animale velenoso».  
Mia assottigliò gli occhi. «Strano avere tatuato sul polso un animale velenoso».  
Lo vide per la prima volta abbozzare un sorriso; le strinse di nuovo il ciondolo fra le dita e poi lo lasciò andare, facendoglielo ricadere contro il petto. «I killer per natura hanno uno strano fascino: l’unica risposta sensata al male che ti possono fare è "il ciclo della natura vuole così, e di questo ciclo fai parte anche tu"».  
«E credi che penseresti questo anche davanti ad uno squalo bianco di sette metri?» ironizzò, lasciando finalmente perdere il manto di freddezza che stava catturando anche lei.  
«Una volta l’ho pensato» ammise con un sorriso _crudele_ , «prima di dargli un pugno sul muso e scappare via».  
Lo guardò accigliata. «Ti piacciono le immersioni pericolose?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Mi è solo capitato d’incontrarne un paio, di squali, tutto qui. Carino il ciondolo, comunque» lo indicò con un cenno della testa.  
«È un regalo» si accorse di averlo detto troppo precipitosamente, ma non se ne preoccupò, «lo porto sempre».  
Lui sospirò grattandosi distrattamente la testa. «Si vede che ci tieni».  
Mia abbassò lo sguardo sul quaderno; si rese conto di non riuscire più a ricordarsi come svolgere un passaggio e provò ad aprir bocca per chiedergli delle spiegazioni, ma singhiozzò. Si tappò la bocca con una mano. Singhiozzò di nuovo. Lo vide sorridere di gusto ed ebbe l’impulso di riempirlo di calci.  
«Vuoi un po’ d’acqua?»  
«S- _hic_!» lui rise, lei lo guardò male, ma le sembrò meno distaccato mentre le riempiva un bicchiere d’acqua e glielo passava.  
«Grazie» gli mormorò dopo qualche sorso, a singhiozzo passato. «Tu sei di quelle persone che credono che nella Matematica sia racchiuso l’intero Universo?» provò a smorzare ancora un po’ la sua freddezza con dell’ironia.  
«Forse. Più o meno» storse il naso. «Indubbiamente è qualcosa di sicuro, che può darti delle certezze e delle risposte».  
«Ma non racchiude quello che c’è dietro un numero» lo vide fissarla scettico; prese la penna e tracciò un due sul quaderno. «Vedi, questo numero, questo due, di per sé è solo un tratto sulla carta: una quantità, non una qualità. Finché starà qui sul foglio indicherà solo questo e non vedrai quello che c’è dietro».  
«Del tipo?»  
«La sua quantità indica che ci sono due singoli, due cose, due persone, oppure un fatto successo due volte: se ti fermi al tratto sulla carta, se ti fermi soltanto a calcolare tutte le possibilità che apre una quantità simile, come fai a sapere anche cosa c’è dietro a questo numero?»  
«Non è detto che io abbia bisogno di saperlo» scosse la testa.  
«O forse, non vuoi saperlo perché così è tutto più lineare e calcolato» tracciò una linea dritta sul foglio facendo un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
«Ma almeno in questo modo non mi perdo cercando risposte: vero, al di fuori della Matematica il due può essere qualsiasi cosa, ma almeno _dentro_ la Matematica so che è un due».  
Mia lo fissò riflettendo per un attimo. «Sai, ho già avuto questa discussione con un’altra persona…»  
«E com’è finita?»  
«Credo che nessuno dei due abbia vinto» mormorò. «Ti dirò» si mise una mano sotto il mento, «la mia idea sulla Matematica è legata in particolar modo ad una mia compagna di classe…»  
«Come mai?»  
«Una volta» cominciò a raccontare, «tutti noi compagni di classe eravamo al mare per una festa di fine anno – se non ricordo male due anni fa, o forse tre, boh – ed eravamo ospiti nella casa al mare di una delle più brave della classe. Lei è» cercò le parole giuste, «sai quella perfetta, non bella ma comunque carina, con una media alta e che non si sa come ma trova pure il tempo di fare sport e suonare bene uno strumento?» le annuì in modo vago. «Ecco, lei è così. Verso la fine della festa, lei ha imbracciato la chitarra e si è messa a cantare _Sara_ di Antonelli Venditti, la conosci?» si mise a canticchiarla. «"Sara, svegliati è primavera…" Beh, ad un certo punto la canzone dice testualmente "Sara, se avessi i soldi ti porterei ogni giorno al mare", al che lei ha smesso di suonare, ci ha guardati mettendosi a riflettere e ha detto "Non ho mai capito ‘sta strofa: mica ci vogliono i soldi per andare al mare!". Capisci? Nella sua testa da dieci e lode non c’è gente che non viva sul mare e che quindi debba viaggiare e spendere soldi per andarci, o gente che lavora tutto il giorno per campare e quindi non può farlo. Credo che sia stato in quel momento che ho capito che l’essere acculturato non fa di te per forza una persona intelligente: puoi anche essere acculturato ma pirla».  
Emilio la fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «E che fa ora la tua compagna nella vita?»  
«Beh» si schiarì la voce, «all’epoca stava con un tipo abbastanza rozzo e ci sta ancora, la canzone è stata profetica: sta finendo la scuola al terzo mese di gravidanza».  
«Ah» esalò lui.  
«Quello che però voglio realmente dire» strinse, «è che puoi saper risolvere tutti gli esercizi di Matematica che vuoi e sapere tutte le date storiche importanti a memoria, ma se non scorgi la meraviglia che c’è dietro a quello che magari in modo freddo cataloghi come un mero processo chimico… vali poco. È triste per un essere umano valere meno della propria conoscenza».  
Emilio sembrò per attimo come assorto a guardare un punto dietro di lei. «Ho fatto la mia prima immersione a dodici anni» le confessò all’improvviso, «ho visto altri ragazzini giocare in malo modo con una stella marina rossa, io l’ho presa dalle loro manacce e lei si è aggrovigliata al mio polso» si fissò il polso tatuato facendo un piccolo sorriso malinconico.  
Si guardarono negli occhi e si sorrisero.  
«Se ti sei meravigliato di una cosa simile, allora non sei proprio così tanto _matematico_ » sentenziò.  
Lui prese la penna e gliela sbattè affettuosamente sulla testa. «Ma forse tu dovresti esserlo di più: svolgi questo esercizio. Sbrigati» le porse la penna.  
Mia sorrise, prese la penna e tornarono alla Matematica. Più sciolti.

 

Mia sarebbe venuta da lui a ripetizioni tre volte alla settimana, nei giorni dispari e sempre alla stessa ora; si salutarono sulla porta e, una volta rimasto solo, Albert guardò indeciso il proprio computer. Si sedette alla scrivania, lo accese e cercò su internet la canzone che lei gli aveva citato: a Water Diamond non arrivava di certo la musica terrestre, c’erano state cose che lui aveva finto di capire nelle sue battute.  
"La canzone è stata profetica: sta finendo la scuola al terzo mese di gravidanza".  
La trovò, lesse il testo.  
E scoppiò a ridere come non faceva _da anni_.

 

Rientrò in casa felice che sua sorella non ci fosse – non avrebbe saputo ancora affrontare a mente fredda le sue probabili domande curiose sul ragazzo che le dava ripetizioni – si rifugiò in camera e fece una chiamata.  
«Ehi, che succede? Come mai mi stai chiamando di nuovo?»  
«Chris, ho bisogno di parlare con te» rispose tutto di un fiato sprofondando sul letto.  
«Come mai?»  
«Perché se parlo con mia sorella di questa cosa mi sfotte, se invece ne parlo con Anna si scandalizza… mi resti solo tu».  
«Felice di essere la tua ruota di scorta» la prese in giro ridendo.  
«Spiritoso!» fece una pausa e si strinse nelle spalle. «Ti ricordi tutto quello che ti ho detto qualche ora fa sul ragazzo delle ripetizioni?»  
«Sì».  
«Beh, cancella tutto» si passò nervosamente la mano sulla faccia.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché è _bellissimo_ ».  
Sentì Christian iniziare a tossire, come se gli fosse andato qualcosa di traverso.  
«Chris, stai bene?» si preoccupò.  
«Sì-sì, sto bene. Scusa, dicevi?»  
«Il ragazzo delle ripetizioni, Emilio, è… è davvero bello. Mi sento molto idiota nel dirlo, perché io non sono il tipo di ragazza che si mette a fare la cretina con i maschi, né tantomeno una di quelle che si mette a dire in modo sboccato quanto sia bello un ragazzo, ma lui…» si guardò intorno cercando la giusta espressione per descrivere quello che sentiva. «Chris, ti è mai capitato di guardare una persona e restarne turbato? Guardare una persona e avere uno strano misto di paura ed euforia inspiegabile…»  
«Sì» espirò a fondo, «mi è capitato».  
Mia pensò a Andrew e sorrise. «Certo che ti è capitato» schioccò la lingua. «Ecco, con Emilio mi è successo questo: fisicamente mi è piaciuto così tanto che ne ho avuto paura, e mi sono sentita molto _piccola_. E sciocca» aggiunse lamentandosi.  
«E perché?» le chiese in tono affettuoso.  
«Sai che è più grande di me di ben dieci anni?» replicò imbarazzata, incrociando le gambe.  
«Non hai fatto niente di male, hai solo pensato che fosse bello: perché ti turba così tanto pensare che lui sia attraente?»  
Mia si strinse un po’ nelle spalle e iniziò a giocherellare con l’orlo sfilacciato dei jeans. «Sai, quando ho incontrato per la prima volta la regina Sybil, lei mi ha fatto un discorso strano ma bello».  
«Che ti ha detto?» s’incuriosì.  
«Che sono nell’età in cui una ragazza comincia a giocare per cercare il tipo di femminilità che più le si addice. Io mi accetto così come sono, eh?» si mise sulla difensiva. «Non vorrei mai trasformarmi tutto di un tratto in una ragazza tutta gonnelline e magliettine strette, _mai_ , però è indubbiamente vero che in questi anni mi sono un po’ nascosta temendo le mie ali, e ora...» fece un bel respiro, «sì, credo che sentirmi attratta da un ragazzo da quel punto di vista mi turbi».  
«La piccola _colombella_ ha finalmente capito di essere una donna!» la prese ancora una volta affettuosamente in giro.  
«Guarda che mica sono stata frigida, finora!» ribatté risentita. «Ce l’ho avuto un ragazzo, c’ho pure pomiciato, e mi sono sentita accettata da lui così come sono ed è stato bello. Però… posso essere anche qualcos’ _altro_ , posso essere più… _donna_. Forse» concluse perplessa.  
«Posso dirti una cosa, Mia?» lo sentì parlare con un tono morbido e basso.  
«Cosa?»  
«Una cosa _da uomo_ , lascia stare la mia parte gay, _da uomo_ » continuò sullo stesso tono.  
«Ok, dimmi».  
«A Water Diamond, con gli abiti d’epoca eri davvero _bella_ » Mia deglutì nervosamente, «non quando stavi ferma e rispettavi l’etichetta, lì eri _carina_ , ma quando mostravi la tua vera faccia e correvi raggiante senza preoccuparti troppo del vestito… lì eri _bella_ » ripeté, «nel pieno della tua sfrontatezza, ma femminile come per tua stessa ammissione non lo sei stata mai» concluse sbuffando un sorriso. «Essere accettata ed essere desiderata sono due cose diverse, Mia, ma non dubito che tu riuscirai a trovare un modo per esprimere la tua femminilità rimanendo te stessa».  
Mia fissò per un lungo attimo il suo alluce mentre lo piegava in modo frenetico, scaricando la tensione, poi smorzò l’atmosfera. «Non credi che sia strano che il primo uomo a dirmi che sono bella sia gay?» scoppiarono entrambi a ridere.  
«Ti turba pensare di desiderare un ragazzo perché sai che potresti scontrarti con le tue bugie su te stessa» la rimproverò bonariamente, «non sei così tanto irrimediabilmente poco femminile, Mia».  
«Ma tanto non sarà un problema» tirò su col naso, «con Emilio non arriverò mai al punto di rendermi _ridicola_ » lo sentì ridere.  
«Come vi siete comportati oggi?»  
«All’inizio molto freddamente, io perché ero rimasta un attimo sconvolta dall’impatto, lui perché probabilmente non aveva mai dato delle lezioni a qualcuno – mi è sembrato un tipo molto chiuso, ma poi abbiamo anche parlato di altro, oltre che della Matematica».  
«E caratterialmente ti piace?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Non lo so, ma sa…» si bloccò: nella sua mente scorsero improvvisamente immagini di un ballo: Albert che la guidava per la sala, con sicurezza. «…sa tenermi testa» deglutì.  
«C’è speranza, quindi?» incalzò lui ironicamente.  
«No-no-no» scosse la testa, «ricaccerò indietro tutti i miei dannati ormoni da ragazzina che si comporta come se non avesse mai visto un ragazzo in vita sua e stabilirò con lui un rapporto _sano_ : niente ragazzina che prende una sbandata per il ragazzo più grande di lei» scosse di nuovo energicamente la testa, «mi comporterò da ragazza matura» annuì con forza, «stabilirò con lui un rapporto _sano_ , per quanto non nego che fisicamente mi piaccia molto».  
«Ma cosa ti è piaciuto di più di lui?» le chiese incuriosito.  
«Non so dirtelo con certezza» si accigliò, «non ho mai avuto un ideale di bellezza, però ho come sentito una sorta di eco quando l’ho visto, qualcosa che credo sia riassumibile con l’espressione "è il mio tipo": l’ho guardato e _bum_ , ho capito che era il mio tipo. Ed è un classico che i propri tipi siano sempre irraggiungibili» concluse in modo cinico.  
« _Una sorta di eco_ , eh?» sottolineò lui in modo furbo.  
«Sì, perché? Che ho detto di strano?» si stupì.  
«Niente di che» sospirò. «Adesso devo andare dalla regina. Ti chiamo io, nei prossimi giorni».  
«Ok!»  
«E non stuprare quel povero ragazzo!» la prese ancora in giro.  
«Non lo farò!» brontolò. «Ciao, idiota!»  
«Ciao, scema!»

 

Chiusa la chiamata con Mia, Christian si riabbassò la maschera sul viso, uscì dalla sala in cui si era rifugiato per parlare tranquillamente con lei e bussò alla porta della regina.  
«Sono Christian, Vostra Altezza».  
«Entra pure, mio caro».  
Sybil era seduta davanti alla sua specchiera, Christian s’inchinò davanti a lei e le porse due scatole di legno, una più piccola e una più grande, posata l’una sull’altra.  
«Con i migliori omaggi dal suo intagliatore di pietre di fiducia. Con una piccola scheggia di _occhio di squalo_ avanzato si è permesso di realizzare un anello: spera che voi gradiate».  
La regina aprì incuriosita la scatola più piccola e visionò l’anello. «Uhm, ha un taglio maschile, ma ha una fascia abbastanza sottile da poter donare alla personalità di Mia, quando è sulla Terra: dallo a lei da parte mia, quella ragazza ha un serio ed urgente bisogno di gioielli con pietre del nostro mare, come tutte le giovani diamantine che si rispettino».  
«Come desidera, Vostra Altezza» chinò la testa e riprese la scatola.  
«E adesso veniamo al pezzo forte» mormorò lei, sorridendo a Christian in modo cospiratorio; aprì la scatola più grande. Fece un sorriso colmo d’affetto. «Sai che mi emoziona molto e mi fa parecchia tenerezza vederlo? Non avrei mai pensato che sarebbe arrivato un giorno in cui io avrei commissionato un ciondolo simile».  
«Posso immaginare, Vostra Altezza. Volete che glielo consegni subito?»  
«No, vorrei essere io a darglielo».  
«Come desiderate».  
Sybil rivolse ancora un’occhiata colma di dolcezza al contenuto della scatola e l’accarezzò con la punta delle dita.  
Era un ciondolo. Piatto, tondo e nero, di _occhio di squalo_.  
C’era inciso un corvo.

 

Il sole stava tramontando sulla città, dalla finestra Albert poteva vedere il porto in fondo a quella piccola via dove aveva scelto di abitare. Aprì il cassetto della scrivania e prese lo smartphone che teneva sempre staccato – l’aveva posato lì dentro per provare a togliersi l’impulso di chiamare di nuovo suo fratello – e appoggiandosi di schiena allo stipite della finestra aspettò che si accendesse. Trovò un’email, di Mia.  
"Ciao,  
da dopo quella nottata non ci siamo più visti, né sentiti, avrei voluto ringraziarti personalmente, ma proprio non riesco a contattarti.  
Quello che ho sentito quella notte forse lo caccerò a forza dentro di me tutta la vita, sorriderò e andrò avanti e lo seppellirò fra le cose che non voglio ricordare, un tabù che imporrò implicitamente agli altri, ma nonostante questo credo che mai potrò scordare che poteva andarmi molto peggio. Se questo peggio non è successo, è solo merito tuo.  
Sì, lo so, leggendo questo farai un’espressione annoiata e dirai qualcosa come 'tu mi hai chiamato, io sono venuto', ma il punto è proprio questo, Al: sei venuto di corsa, e questo nonostante la chiamata fosse già staccata.  
Non credo che farò di nuovo la donnicciola che ringrazia un uomo frignando come sto facendo ora, quindi goditi questo momento.  
Il ciondolo è splendido, davvero: ti secca se lo porto sempre addosso come uno sdolcinato pegno d’affetto? O la cosa va ad intaccare la tua virilità?  
Un’altra cosa: ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo visti e ti ho fatto i complimenti? Erano sinceri, non è stata una frase di circostanza, quel pezzo era bello davvero, sono arrivata alla tua stanza seguendo le note, mi è sembrato di vederci e di sentirci dentro tutta Water Diamond.  
Detto questo, spero di sentirti presto.  
Grazie di tutto,  
Mia".  
Albert inspirò a fondo, chiuse l’email e poggiò un angolo smussato dello smartphone contro la fronte, fissando un punto indefinito in fondo alla strada; per un paio di attimi sbatté ritmicamente una nocca contro la fronte, quasi una sorta di incomprensibile autopunizione.  
E i ricordi si accavallarono.  
 _Un paio di occhi chiari dietro una maschera blu, nera e viola_.  
A quei tempi lui indossava un’altra maschera, l’aveva cambiata _poi_.  
 _«Ne ho visto uno bianco e nero, come la tua maschera!»_  
Ogni tanto sua madre gli chiedeva se mai avesse rindossato la maschera di prima.  
 _«Sono quasi arrivati al porto, corri!» l’avvertì il padre di Christian._  
La strada la fece a piedi, correndo, _uccidendosi_ per correre, perché non si era fermato neanche quando aveva sentito i polmoni implorargli pietà. Perché tanto sapeva già che stava correndo inutilmente su quell’inutile strada su quell’inutile mondo in cui stava vivendo la sua inutile vita. Era incredibile come tutto in un solo attimo potesse diventare inutile.  
 _E poi la confusione, la gente, il pallore e gli occhi chiusi e un urlo come se il mondo stesse finendo e lui non potesse fare niente per fermare la sua distruzione, impotente._  
 _«Albert, è meglio se ti allontani, adesso»._  
 _«NO»._  
 _«Albert, andiamo via»._  
 _«NO!»_  
 _«Sii ragionevole»._  
 _«NOOOOO!!!»_  
In preda al dolore risvegliato, diede un pugno violento allo stipite che aveva davanti a sé; digrignò i denti per il dolore _fisico_ alla mano, imprecò ripetutamente e poi provò ad infondersi della calma, se non altro per cercare una soluzione per la mano.  
Si guardò intorno in cerca di un suggerimento, aprì il freezer ma si rese conto troppo tardi di non avere del ghiaccio; si arrangiò poggiando le nocche contro la parete fredda, ma non fu la stessa cosa. Sospirò e, con una certa rassegnazione, decise di seguire un consiglio e accogliere un invito.  
Bussò alla sua porta.  
«Ciao!» lo salutò un po’ sorpreso il vicino, risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso.  
«Ciao. Senti, hai per caso del ghiaccio?»  
Gigi lo guardò un po’ sorpreso per qualche secondo, poi gli fece cenno di entrare. «Sì, certo, accomodati pure: vado a prenderlo!»  
Albert entrò e per un attimo restò perplesso: sentì sulla soglia un odore familiare, odore di carta, matite temperate e… quello era odore di libro nuovo. Era come essere in camera sua ai tempi in cui studiava interrottamente, completamente assorto nella scoperta di ogni cosa nuova.  
Si guardò meglio intorno: quasi tutto l’ingresso era coperto da una libreria a parete che riduceva drasticamente il corridoio, che portava al piccolo salottino con l’angolo cottura; anche l’altra stanza aveva due pareti su due coperte da libri. Inclinò la testa di lato per leggere i titoli lungo le costure dei volumi. _Letteratura inglese_. Assottigliò gli occhi e puntò lo sguardo avanti, con un "tremendo" sospetto – se lo stava sentendo fin dentro le ossa – ed infatti eccolo là, _Shakespeare_.  
Fece un piccolo ghigno sarcastico: nemmeno sulla Terra poteva liberarsi di _Romeo e Giulietta_ e tutto il romanticume shakespeariano.  
Gigi tornò da lui con una forma di cubetti di ghiaccio. «Ecco!» gliela porse e lui, inavvertitamente, allungò la mano destra per prenderla, salvo poi ritrarla poco prima dell’impatto e usare la sinistra. «Ti serve per caso per la mano?» gli chiese accigliato.  
Albert inspirò a fondo e si arrese – quel tizio gli stava sembrando un buffo incrocio fra i suoi fratelli, tra l’altro. «Sì».  
«Meglio che te li dia in un altro modo, allora…» gli guardò la mano con occhio critico e tornò in cucina. «Ma che hai fatto?»  
«Ho fatto a pugni» rispose atono, ma Gigi tornò e lo guardò con espressione sconsolata e addolorata come neanche il miglior Alfred che annuncia la morte di una rosa. «Con me stesso» aggiunse, prendendogli dalle mani lo strofinaccio che gli stava porgendo, in cui aveva raccolto dei cubetti di ghiaccio. Se lo poggiò contro le nocche dolenti e fece una smorfia di dolore.  
«Quindi hai il vizio di prendere a pugni le cose?» gli domandò con un sorriso ironico.  
«Diciamo che ho una predilezione per gli stipiti. Studi Letteratura Inglese?»  
Il ragazzo sorrise facendo un cenno col mento verso le sue librerie. «Non l’avresti mai detto, eh? Tu, cosa fai?»  
«Ho finito gli studi, sono un biologo marino» mantenne la sua copertura.  
«Quindi, quando non sei troppo impegnato a punire severamente i tuoi stipiti, lavori all’allevamento ittico che c’è in città?» ipotizzò in modo ironico.  
«Sì» annuì, «a meno che non dia ripetizioni di Matematica ad una ragazza».  
Lo guardò assottigliando gli occhi. «Eri arrabbiato con lei?»  
«No» rispose subito, sorpreso e scuotendo la testa.  
«Senti» si guardò intorno dondolando le braccia, «già che sei qua e hai la faccia di uno che ha bisogno di distrarsi ed è guardacaso ora di cena… ti va una pizza?»  
Albert ponderò l’offerta per un attimo guardandosi anche lui intorno: libri aperti sul tavolino basso di vetro, il divano con i cuscini troppo pesti e qua e là tazzine di caffè vuote. C’era aria di chi studia in modo assiduo preferendo incontrare il mondo così, indirettamente, ed era un’aria che lui conosceva bene.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Perché no?»

 

Mia rientrò nella sua stanza strofinandosi energicamente i capelli bagnati con un asciugamano – si era appena fatta una doccia e rivestita; restò sorpresa quando vide il suo smartphone segnalare l’arrivo di un’email, ma lo fu ancor di più quando vide chi le scriveva e che c’era un file allegato.  
"Ciao,  
ultimamente sono pieno d’impegni, ma sappi che sono dispiaciuto di non esser riuscito a salutarti per bene. Soprattutto, sono dispiaciuti i miei piedi di non averti vista per un’ultima volta: sentiranno molto la tua mancanza, mi dicono di raccomandarti di non mettere sù altro peso.  
Sì, sono venuto perché mi hai chiamato e no, l’umanità forse non ti ringrazierà di avermi fermato dall’uccidere quel puttaniere wreckiano, ma io sì. Mi dispiace solo che dopo quello che hai passato sei stata costretta ad assistere ad una scena simile, ma più di tutto mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Spero che tu un giorno possa tornare a dormire serena nella tua stanza, qui a palazzo.  
Non c’è bisogno che tu mi dica che il ciondolo è splendido, _lo so_ , l’ho commissionato io, non potrebbe essere altrimenti: so sempre a chi rivolgermi per avere il meglio.  
Ti concedo l’onore di portarlo sempre, consideralo una tacita ricompensa per il tuo silenzio: credo che la mia virilità sarebbe più svilita se piuttosto in giro si sapesse che tu mi hai salvato la vita. Tu.  
Ti allego il pezzo che mi hai sentito suonare, l’ho composto io, ma non piangere commossa come una donnicciola: lo spettacolo che mi hai servito prima non mi è piaciuto, non è da te, anche se ammetto di preferire una donna che si lascia domare dalle emozioni forti, piuttosto che una che si lascia domare dagli uomini forti anche quando non è strettamente necessario.  
Ci rivedremo quando tornerai a palazzo, credo che ci sarò.  
Albert".  
Con ancora i capelli bagnati, Mia si sedette alla scrivania, scaricò sul computer il file audio e poggiando il mento sul palmo di una mano ascoltò Albert suonare. Si morse un labbro e sorrise commossa: sì, c’era tutta Water Diamond lì dentro e il fatto che lui fosse riuscito a mettercela era spaventosamente bello.  
Per un attimo lo rivide, seduto al pianoforte che le dava le spalle mentre suonava oltre le tende della portafinestra della Balconata Grande, una presenza forte e lontana, misteriosa ma palpabile.  
Tremendamente irritante perché la guardava sempre come se sapesse cosa le passasse per la stessa, frustrante perché troppo salace perfino per lei, ma anche incredibilmente forte perché capace di tenerle testa senza opprimerla e farle male.  
Si accorse per la prima volta che avrebbe voluto vederlo senza maschera.

 

Era in quella fase del dormiveglia in cui improvvisamente le cose che ci si è mentalmente appuntati di ricordare di fare appena svegli tornano a galla spingendoci a svegliarci con un gran mal di testa. Albert si rigirò nel letto cercando di restare ancora attaccato al sonno.  
 _Era su una scogliera che dava su una baia. Era lui e non era lui allo stesso tempo._  
«Non abbiamo ancora parlato di una cosa, Al» gli disse Andrew, mentre il tizio da cui l’aveva portato finiva di tatuarlo.  
«Che cosa?» replicò seccato.  
«Le sue ali. Ha le stesse ali di Colombine, Al».  
«Credo che questo l’abbiamo notato tutti» fece del sarcasmo.  
 _Era il tramonto._  
«Lei è l’Ultima Colombine, ti sei mai chiesto se sia un segno? Non intendo tanto per Water Diamond, quanto per te» lo fissò negli occhi.  
 _Si sentiva il verso dei delfini. Stavano saltando._  
«Non capisco perché dovrebbe essere un segno per me».  
«Fai lo gnorri?» un sorriso furbo.  
«No, semplicemente ti lascio fantasticare da solo» si lasciò fasciare il polso e si alzò, rivolgendogli le spalle.  
«Cosa dovrò dirle se mi chiederà alcuni particolari che tu ben sai su Arlequin e Colombine?»  
 _C’era un faro_.  
«Dille le solite cose, che i primi tempi s’incontravano su quella scogliera…»  
«Fingi ancora di non capire dove voglio arrivare?»  
«Sono solo coincidenze» fece per andarsene.  
 _"La mia bocca non ha paura di dire cose che gli occhi della tua mente possono vedere,_  
 _i miei occhi non si chiudono davanti ai tuoi sbagli e alle parole non dette,_  
 _e all’improvviso scopro che con te non andrò mai per terre straniere"._  
«Cosa dovrò dirle se mi chiederà se esiste anche un Ultimo Arlequin?»  
Deglutì. «Quello che vuoi, tanto sono solo coincidenze» ripetè, «queste fantasticherie romantiche li lascio più che volentieri a te».  
«Sicuro?»  
 _"Davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere mia, Colombine?"_  
«Sono fantasticherie, non segni. Sicuro».  
 _"Sì, per sempre"._  
Sbarrò gli occhi davanti alla sveglia che suonava, la spense con una manata e poi si portò le mani alla testa: l’eco di quel _per sempre_ gli stava traforando il cervello.  
Fissò il soffitto senza vederlo: certe volte la consapevolezza poteva essere intossicante.

 

Mia suonò alla porta e lui le aprì facendole cenno di entrare in modo ironicamente formale.  
«Ti porto la notizia definitiva» gli annunciò posando lo zaino su una sedia.  
«Ovvero?» la fissò scettico.  
«Ho la data dell’ultimo compito in classe di Matematica: il ventisette di questo mese».  
«L’ultima spiaggia per avere un sei pieno, eh?» premette un paio di volte il tasto della penna a molla che aveva in mano e poi gliela sbatté in testa con finta aria pensosa. «Vuol dire che dovremo raddoppiare le lezioni» sciorinò atono.  
«Ahia!» si riparò il capo con le mani. «Non posso: ho gli allenamenti, gioco a calcio e prossimamente ho un’amichevole che tanto _amichevole_ non sarà…»  
La guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. « _Tu_ giochi a calcio? La cosa non mi sorprende».  
«Cosa ti avrebbe sorpreso, invece?»  
«Se avessi fatto danza classica».  
Mia storse la bocca e fece per sbattergli l’eserciziario di Matematica in testa.  
«Alt» la bloccò con fare annoiato, «o oggi ti mando a casa per direttissima».  
Lei sotterrò _l’eserciziario di guerra_. «Potremmo vederci sabato pomeriggio» azzardò, «se tu non hai da fare».  
«Rinunci ad un sabato con gli amici per delle ripetizioni?»  
«Ebbene sì» annuì solenne, «per onorarti della mia presenza potrei rinunciare anche ad un sabato pomeriggio con gli amici».  
Emilio fece un sorriso che sembrò più che altro un ghigno, prese l’eserciziario e lo sfogliò alla ricerca di un’equazione da farle svolgere. «E come posso ringraziarti per la concessione di tale onore?»  
Lei ci rifletté sopra per qualche attimo. «Facciamo un gioco: io una volta al giorno di dirò "due" e tu dovrai dirmi una parola che associ a questo numero, una diversa per ogni giorno».  
«Tutti i giorni?» chiese perplesso.  
«Tutti i giorni» annuì.  
Inspirò a fondo. «Ok».  
Lo guardò negli occhi. «Cominciamo: due».  
Lui arricciò il naso e fissò il soffitto, poi riabbassò lo sguardo su di lei e le sorrise in modo sfacciato incrociando le braccia al petto. «Palle».  
Lo fissò priva d’espressioni. «Non avevo dubbi che la prima parola sarebbe stata questa».  
Emilio sorrise e gli batté una mano sulla testa come se fosse stata una bambina capricciosa. «E con questo il tempo dei giochi è finito: a lavoro, _perfetta sciroccata con la Matematica_!»  
Sospirò rassegnata e iniziò a ricopiare l’esercizio sul quaderno, ma almeno era riuscita a scioglierlo un po’, quel tanto che le serviva per sentirsi a suo agio con lui: per ora le bastava questo. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
**Note del capitolo:**  
Fortunatamente Albert in questo capitolo ha collaborato, o mi sarei impiccata.  
\- Emilio è un nome che in tempi non sospetti Shadriene ha scelto in coppia col nome Mia (vedi note del primo capitolo e lo straordinario rapporto che lei ha con i nomi dei miei personaggi).  
\- Sì, ad Albert è successa una cosa molto triste in passato, che però non c’azzecca con la leggenda di Arlequin e Colombine, sono due cose diverse.  
\- Gigi, povero ragazzo, non porterà alcun guaio o triangolo, tranquilli XD (per l’amor del cielo: altri intrighi NO!) Sarà solo protagonista di fatti deleteri e mi darà modo di gestire meglio Albert sulla Terra. Il suo nome lo deve ad un solo fatto: mi fa ridere. Cioè, suonano alla porta di Albert, dico Albert, e chi poteva mai essere se non uno che si chiama Gigi ma senza la Cremeria? (questo spot da parte della serie "le cose della vita che non capirò mai"). La sua età? Intorno ai 23 anni, ad occhio (devo ancora decidere del tutto).  
\- Non sono una fan dei SOAD (System of a Down), hanno un sound troppo duro e pesante per me che di solito ascolto *prende fiato* nu metal/brit pop/indie rock/alternative rock e quando ho voglia di ballare come una tamarra rimetto sù la dance Anni Novanta e dei pezzi di Lady Gaga o Beyoncé ( _If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_ , ridatemi Glee e quella cosa _gheissima_ di Kurt Hummel, vi prego!) (doppia parentesi: so che volevate sapere tutto ciò, lo so), il tutto per buona pace della musica italiana (Izumi, ti prego, non uccidermi se quel giorno ti ho rovinato il testo di _Pensieri e Parole_ con i miei siculi versi inventati), MA più persone hanno provato a convertirmi ai Metallica e ai SOAD. Inutilmente.  
Mia, al contrario di me, ben si adatta al loro sound e se proprio volete saperlo, credo che la sua canzone preferita dei SOAD sia  Spiders.  
Il logo che lei ha sulla maglietta, o meglio quello che ho immaginato ci sia, è  questo.  
\-  La piccola principessa. Io ho le stesse manie omicida di Mia, non chiedetemi il perché, non lo so.  
\- Sara di Antonello Venditti. Non ditemi che non la conoscete, non fatemi sentire una vecchia.  
\- Sì, la regina vorrebbe pure tramare cose! *urla disperata*  
\- E ancora sì: Albert non ha sempre portato quella maschera quasi integrale totalmente nera.  
\- La domanda è: come esiste un’Ultima Colombine, esiste anche un Ultimo Arlequin? E se costui esiste, è chi state pensando voi, o vi sto bellamente infinocchiando?  
E comunque non mi avete ancora fatto una domanda in particolare…  
E ora, l’angolo delle risposte a Shadriene! *parte la sigla*  
 _Perché Chris e Andy han fatto indossare a Mia una maschera dai colori di Elia?_  
Perché Elia è per Albert il simbolo di un passaggio, di un compromesso.  
 _Elia, che ruolo ha nella storia, oltre ad essere un guardone?_  
Quando non si diverte a spiare Andy e Chris che fanno le cosacce nel giardino delle piante carnivore, Elia riveste appunto il ruolo di un "simbolo".  
 _Cos'è capitato a Albert per farlo diventare uomo?_  
Una cosa brutta assai.  
 _Cos'è capitato fra i tre principi e Robert?_  
Una cosa per cui Robert non è il diretto responsabile, ma è come se lo fosse *prende Robert e gli sputa in un occhio*  
*sigla di chiusura*  
Alla prossima!  
Vostra Gra.


	8. Chapter 8

  
  


Con la fine di maggio e il prossimo arrivo dell’estate, il lungomare si stava riempiendo sempre più di persone alla ricerca del primo sole, ma Mia e Anna non ebbero molta difficoltà nel trovare una panchina di marmo su cui sedersi.  
C’era un venticello leggero ma fastidioso per le ciocche di capelli sfuggite all’elastico, Mia vi rimediò calcandosi sulla testa il suo capellino nero da baseball, Anna prendendo le sue forcine colorate dalla borsa.  
«Come procede la fine della scuola?» domandò Mia all’amica, restituendole la coppetta di gelato che le aveva tenuto mentre si sistemava i capelli.  
«Bene» assentì, «è strano ma bello che per entrambe la fine della scuola coinciderà con una vera fine di una fase della vita, vero?» sorrise un po’ nostalgica. «Voglio dire, _è_ la fine di una fase della vita per tutti, però per noi lo sarà in modo più netto…»  
«Già» mormorò abbassando lo sguardo sul suo cono, «i tuoi che dicono?»  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Mamma sta parlando con papà, dice che si era già rassegnato all’idea che mi sarei fatta suora, ma la clausura lo sta rimettendo sulla difensiva…»  
«Mi dispiace».  
Fece un sorriso triste. «Sapevo che non sarebbe stato facile, ma del resto nessun tipo di cammino lo è realmente» sospirò. «A proposito delle nostre scelte, volevo dirti che ci ho pensato».  
«A cosa?» replicò a bocca piena.  
«Al tuo invito per venire a Water Diamond».  
«Uhm-Uhm» annuì a bocca piena, invitandola con ansia a proseguire.  
«E… mi piacerebbe venire a vedere la tua isola» Mia fece un sorriso larghissimo, ma si limitò a questo pensando a quanto già all’amica costasse fare ciò. «Non posso chiudere gli occhi davanti ad un posto soltanto perché mi sembra senza fede e lontano da Dio, non posso negare l’esistenza di qualcosa soltanto perché ho paura che possa tentarmi: le prove vanno affrontante, no?»  
Mia le sorrise teneramente. «Sai perché mi piace così tanto stare con te?»  
«No».  
«Perché sei meno fragile di quel che possa sembrare all’apparenza, ed è una cosa che non smette mai di sorprendermi».  
«Anche tu sei forte» mugugnò Anna, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«A fine mese dovrei tornare a Water Diamond per un ricevimento, per un week end» fece una lappata al cono, «tu, Ilaria e papà verrete con me e mamma, e non si discute! Parlerò al più presto con Christian per definire i dettagli: tu e mia sorella dovrete portare una maschera».  
«Che tipo di ricevimento sarà?» domandò curiosa.  
«L’anniversario di nozze del re e della regina: sono la fidanzata di Andrew, non posso mancare, per quanto il nostro fidanzamento non sia ancora stato reso ufficiale in modo formale».  
«Dovrò mentire ai miei genitori…» si corrucciò Anna, affondando di più il cucchiaino di plastica colorata nel gelato.  
Mia scosse la testa con nonchalance. «Sarà una bugia bianca: non puoi certo dire che vai in un altro mondo, pensa a tuo padre! Gli verrebbe un infarto davvero, questa volta!»  
«Lo so» borbottò.  
«Ah!» si ricordò improvvisamente un particolare. «So che tu sei sempre molto restia a metterti in costume da bagno, ma a Water Diamond non potrai proprio farne a meno: prossimamente ti accompagnerò io a comprartene uno, magari uno intero dal taglio sportivo, così ti sentirai comoda e non in imbarazzo».  
«Ok» le annuì rassegnata.  
«Vedrai, ne varrà la pena!» le sorrise incoraggiante.  
«E cosa faremo di bello?»  
«Beh, per prima cosa ti porterò al mercato! Ti farò vedere dove ho preso quel foulard rosa che ti è piaciuto tanto, e poi andremo al porto» cominciò ad elencare sulla punta delle dita, «dopo forse Christian ci porterà alla baia dei delfini che disegno sempre, andremo al largo con uno degli yacht della flotta reale, poi rientreremo e ci prepareremo per il ballo, balleremo un sacco – ti farò evitare di ballare con Alfred, non preoccuparti – e dopo…» e dopo sarebbe arrivata la notte. Deglutì.  
La prima notte dopo la _Resa delle Maschere_ con Andrew: stavolta li avrebbero davvero costretti a dormire insieme.  
«Dopo _cosa_?» le domandò perplessa.  
«Beh ecco, dopo…» si portò il gelato alla bocca, «credo che dovrò passare la mia prima notte con Andrew» confessò.  
«Ma non potete!» si allarmò Anna. «Non siete sposati!»  
«A Water Diamond per una coppia la prima notte insieme non è quella dopo le nozze» le spiegò, «ma quella successiva alla _Resa della Maschere_ , perché va a suggellare l’atto di fiducia e di completa donazione all’altro che significa togliersi la maschera».  
«Non la trovo una cosa giusta» scosse la testa Anna.  
«Non ho mai pensato che l’avresti trovata giusta» sospirò rassegnata. «Io e Andrew dovremo fingere di aver passato la notte insieme: mi chiedo come escogiterà questa farsa quel ragazzo».  
«Che il cielo vi assista».  
«Grazie, credo che ne avremo bisogno».

 

Avevano appena finito con le ripetizioni, lei gli aveva chiesto un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Albert aprì il frigo guardando di sottecchi Mia rimettere le penne nell’astuccio e i libri nello zaino; poi la ragazza si sciolse i capelli e cominciò ad armeggiare per rifarsi la coda alta.  
Mia aveva uno strano modo di prendere le cose: spesso non usava tutta la mano, ma solo la punta delle dita, come per prendere tutto con delicatezza, saggiandone bene il peso.  
L’osservò mentre faceva un doppio giro di elastico intorno ai capelli raccolti, e lì accadde: la sentì cantare a bocca chiusa. Riconobbe subito il pezzo.  
Lei si sentì fissata e lo guardò accigliata. «Che c’è?»  
«Cosa stai cantando? Mi sembra di conoscere questa canzone…» si finse vago.  
«Non credo» storse il naso e chiuse lo zaino con un gesto secco, «è un pezzo composto al pianoforte da un ragazzo che conosco».  
«Ti piace?»  
«Molto» annuì ad occhi bassi chiudendo una tasca dello zaino; poi sembrò realizzare qualcosa e in contemporanea lui sogghignò. «Il pezzo intendo» aggiunse subito, «mi riferivo alla sonata».  
«Anch’io» l’assecondò alzando le spalle.  
«Ci vediamo domani, allora» lo salutò mettendosi lo zaino in spalla.  
L’accompagnò alla porta. «Sì, a domani» mise una mano sulla maniglia, ma lei si fermò come ricordandosi qualcosa: gli puntò un dito contro.  
«Due».  
Lui inspirò a fondo e dopo qualche attimo replicò. «Mani. Le mani sono due».  
Gli annuì poco soddisfatta e uscì dalla porta. «A domani» ripeté.  
«Sì, ciao» la salutò in un soffio.  
Chiuse la porta, e l’appartamento gli sembrò tutto ad un tratto troppo silenzioso; prese le chiavi e il portafogli e uscì anche lui.  
Suonò alla prima porta a destra.  
«Ehi, Emilio!» lo salutò Gigi.  
«Sono solo, stasera. Ti va di cenare insieme?»  
«Sì!»

 

C’era della tenerezza perversa nel modo in cui Christian, sotto di lui sul letto, gli stava scostando il lenzuolo lungo la schiena nuda per accarezzarlo, mentre lui continuava a sussurrargli minacce atroci in modo basso e sensuale fra un bacio e l’altro sul collo.  
«…e non dovrai guardare nessun terrestre in un modo che pensi non possa piacermi».  
«Sì» gli annuì ad occhi chiusi, sorridendo e andando ad infilargli le mani fra i capelli.  
«E dovrai costantemente ricordarti di chi sei il servo».  
«Sì» assentì di nuovo ad occhi chiusi, continuando a sorridere e ad accarezzargli la testa.  
«E dovrai anche telefonarmi almeno tre volte al giorno dicendomi dove sei e con chi».  
«Sì» ancora una volta quel sorriso beffardo.  
Andrew gli afferrò il mento con una mano e lo guardò minacciosamente. «E smettila di fare quella faccia da idiota» ma per tutta risposta lui gli fece un sorriso ancora più largo.  
«Così va meglio, Vostra Altezza?»  
Lui lo fissò privo d’espressioni, poi spinse all’improvviso il bacino contro il suo e l’effetto fu immediato: Christian chiuse gli occhi inclinando la testa all’indietro, emettendo un gemito basso e roco.  
«Sì» ghignò Andrew soddisfatto, « _così_ va meglio» un’altra spinta e il ragazzo gli affondò le unghie sulla schiena. «Non graffiarmi, Chris» borbottò seccato, «che cavolo di scusa potrò poi inventarmi davanti ad un equipaggio che mi vedrà senza muta da sub?!»  
L’altro lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi e sorridendogli in modo sottilmente crudele. «Potrai dire loro che è stata la punizione che ti ha inflitto il tuo Arlequin per aver guardato un uomo in un modo che non gli è piaciuto».  
Ricambiò il suo sguardo pieno di sottintesi. «Mi dici come farò senza di te e le tue mille e una perversioni mentre sarai sulla Terra? Quando tempo starai via?»  
«Se tu non mi avessi sbattuto sul tuo letto non appena ti ho detto "Parto domani", lo sapresti già» allungò le braccia verso di lui per incrociare i polsi dietro la sua testa, abbracciandolo.  
«Ma adesso che ti ho sbattuto sul mio letto» girò appena la testa e gli baciò un braccio, «puoi anche dirmelo» annuì con convinzione.  
«Io e la mia squadra per viaggiare sfrutteremo le porte dimensionali costruite sulla Terra, non andremo avanti e indietro da Water Diamond: per andare al mare successivo useremo la porta che c’è nel posto in cui siamo, riprogrammandola. Dovremo riuscire a guadagnare abbastanza tempo, o con tutti i mari che dobbiamo visitare potremmo impiegare anche più di una settimana».  
«Mi sembra un’ottima idea» lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca. «Quindi in teoria quanto tempo passerai sulla Terra a riversare in mare quelle fottute lumache assassine?»  
«Dai tre ai cinque giorni al massimo» gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò a lungo a sua volta. «Vedi di non suicidarti, in mia assenza».  
«Sono così abituato ad averti al mio fianco che quando parti per me è sempre una rovina» afferrò il ciondolo a forma di sole e lo strinse nel pugno, strattonando la collana. «Vedi di tornare più presto che puoi».  
Christian afferrò a sua volta il ciondolo a forma di luna e lo strattonò allo stesso modo. «Lo farò» lo baciò di nuovo.  
«Andrai a trovare Mia?» gli chiese, scendendo a baciargli il collo.  
«Sì» sorrise in modo strano. «Vuoi che le porti qualcosa facendo finta che sia il regalo del suo fidanzato a cui lei manca tanto?»  
Ghignò. «Sì, ma qualcosa che sai possa piacerle».  
«Tua madre la sta riempiendo di gioielli, mi ha detto di mandarle un anello» guidò con le mani la sua testa lungo il collo, inclinandolo di più.  
Lo morse. «Con che pietra?»  
« _Occhio di squalo_ » chiuse gli occhi.  
Lo leccò dal pomo d’Adamo al mento, fece un sorriso furbo. «Nelle casse reali ce n’è ancora in abbondanza di _occhio di squalo_?»  
«Sì, perché?»  
Gli afferrò il mento con una mano per spingerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. «Commissiona una cavigliera per la mia _colombella_ : un piccolo regalino sensuale in previsione della nostra prima notte d’amore».  
«Dovrò dargliela davanti a _lui_?» sorrise di rimando.  
«Esattamente».  
Due ghigni gemelli l’uno sull’altro.  
Christian gli prese il viso fra le mani. «Sei un bastardo. Ti amo».  
«Lo so, mio Arlequin, lo so» e gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio intenso.

 

Era stanca, sbadigliava spesso e sentiva le spalle dolerle: era rimasta rigida sulla sedia troppo a lungo, piena di ansia e frustrazione.  
Emilio era severo ed esigente, non la trattava come una stupida, ma nel modo in cui la riprendeva – privo di tono e fissando solo il foglio – si evinceva fortemente una cosa: adorava prenderla per i fondelli.  
Era la sera prima dell’ultimo compito in classe, avrebbe cenato da lui e dopo un ultimo ripasso sarebbe tornata a casa, si sarebbe fatta una doccia e poi sarebbe andata a morire sul suo letto.  
Quando suonò il campanello quasi gemette sollevata.  
«Sarà il tizio delle pizze, vado ad aprire» le disse, alzandosi dalla sedia, «tu metti da parte i libri».  
Pigramente, con l’aria di un gatto che agita la coda fissando falsamente impaziente il proprio padrone mentre gli mette il cibo nella ciotola, Mia si limitò ad alzarsi dal tavolo, chiudere i libri e spostarli un po’ più in là, giusto per creare un po’ di spazio per due piatti da portata.  
Emilio tornò in cucina, osservò il tavolo e scosse la testa rassegnato.  
«Ai miei tempi, quando io studiavo per gli esami di stato» le disse prendendo i piatti, «per quanto potessi essere preso, cercavo sempre di mantenere tutto in ordine, soprattutto sulla mia scrivania».  
«Ai tuoi tempi quando intendi?» si sedette al tavolo e lo fissò sorridendo in modo ironico e portando una mano sotto il mento. «Quando Cesare Cremonini cantava di una Vespa, quando gli 883 erano ancora in due, o quando Orietta Berti cantava _Fin che la barca va_?» lui la fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Oppure ancora quando i brontosauri cantavano _Il cuore è un zingaro_?»  
Lui le voltò le spalle per prendere le posate. «Quando tu frignavi perché i tuoi non volevano farti andare a giocare fuori con gli altri bambini, io già andavo al mare da solo correndo in moto».  
Mia incassò il colpo storcendo la bocca. «Dieci anni dopo l’ho potuto fare anch’io».  
«Appunto» si sedette e posò davanti ai suoi occhi una bottiglia d’aranciata, «dieci anni dopo» sottolineò.  
Mia gli fece una smorfia, aprì la scatola della sua pizza e anche quella di Emilio e si accomodò facendo scivolare la schiena contro lo schienale della sedia. «Tu non sei però uno di quelli che ascolta solo certa musica e fa solo letture impegnate, vero?» lo guardò insospettita, prendendo fra le dita la grossa oliva nera al centro della propria pizza per mangiarla per prima.  
«Cioè?» si accigliò, mettendo le pizze sui piatti.  
«Esteriormente hai un po’ l’aria di quelle persone che si dicono politicamente impegnate, quelle che scattano su in piedi urlando che siamo in un paese libero e tutti hanno il diritto di parola solo perché accidentalmente qualcuno ha pestato loro un piede mentre stavano parlando della questione palestinese. Sai, quelli che ascoltano solo musica di artisti politicamente schierati in modo evidente, quelli che si guardano film di registi nati in staterelli dai nomi che ti sembrano improbabili ma invece esistono, film pesanti e magari con i sottotitoli che a vederli o ti addormenti o tenti il suicidio dopo il primo tempo. Quelli che non capiscono perché perdi tempo a leggere libri come Harry Potter invece di farti le ossa con della saggistica o la biografia di qualche personaggio storico che fino a poco prima che loro lo nominassero neanche sapevi che fosse esistito».  
«Detto così sembra un tipo di gente abbastanza noiosa. Mi somiglia» annuì a bocca piena.  
Sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Sono persone piene del vivo fuoco della cultura» gesticolò teatrale, «davvero, per il modo animato e pieno di passione con cui ti parlano di certi argomenti pesanti potrei anche apprezzarli, perché sono _vivi_ e attenti a quello che succede intorno a loro, solo che lo sono pure un po’ troppo e prima che me ne renda conto potrei rischiare di trovarmi con le mani intorno al loro collo urlando "Taci, per favore! Ho solo detto che mi piacciono le patatine di McDonald’s, non che sono un’imperialista di merda!"»  
Fu la volta di Emilio di sorridere scuotendo la testa. «No, non sono _esattamente_ così».  
Mia impugnò forchetta e coltello e cominciò a tagliare la pizza a spicchi. «Il mio ex lo era» annuì con un sorriso nostalgico. «Sai come si dice, chi disprezza compra» sospirò.  
Lui la fissò intensamente. «Ma ho l’impressione che non sia finita per questo, fra te e lui».  
Deglutì un boccone. «In effetti no. Paolo – si chiamava così – è stato il mio primo e unico ragazzo. Lui era così, pieno di cose da raccontarti con la dovizia di un reporter di guerra, pieno di passioni e di tipi di animali in via d’estinzione da tutelare e formiche che incontravamo per strada da non calpestare, ma era così ardente nel suo essere davvero _impegnato_ che mi piaceva stare con lui. Non aveva un carattere scialbo, era una persona molto viva e a differenza di molti altri suoi coetanei sapeva quello che voleva… credo che sia stato proprio per questo suo modo di essere che alla fine ho ceduto, mentre lui si è avvicinato a me dicendo che non ero la solita ragazza alla moda e con poca cultura, diceva che avevo un carattere _forte_ , non _duro_. Lui per me era abbastanza pieno di vita, io per lui ero abbastanza piena di carattere, ma…» gesticolò, «mancava qualcosa, perché insieme siamo stati troppo sereni e…» sospirò, incerta sulle parole da usare, «mi rendo conto che i nostri caratteri si sono incontrati facendoci restare un ragazzo e una ragazza, non permettendoci di diventare un uomo e una donna».  
«Ma gli vuoi ancora molto bene» osservò lui.  
«Sì, gliene voglio, ma…» sorrise ricordando qualcosa. «Cielo, certi momenti mi faceva venire il mal di testa! Parlava, parlava, parlava… mi raccontava delle discussioni con i suoi colleghi di corso su certi questioni pesanti e poi alla fine io gli tappavo la bocca con una mano e lo supplicavo di baciarmi, piuttosto! Io sapevo tenergli testa, ma lui non ha mai saputo tenere testa a me» tagliò il bordo bruciacchiato di una fetta di pizza con un sorriso amaro. «Ci è rimasto male quando ha capito che ascolto i System of a Down ma non sono poi così battagliera e pungente come lui sulla questione del riconoscimento del genocidio armeno!» rise al ricordo portandosi una mano alla fronte. «E una volta mi ha parlato di uno strano studio.. di un tizio che diceva che, quando le Torri Gemelle sono cadute nel 2001, molta gente normale e comune ha provato inconsciamente soddisfazione perché è stato come se fosse crollato il grande mito dell’America ricca, potente e invincibile, roba che io poi la notte l’ho passata sveglia fissando il soffitto chiedendomi da quanti psicopatici inconsapevoli fossi circondata!» rise ancora intenerita al ricordo.  
«Quanti anni aveva lui?»  
«Diciannove, ci siamo lasciati all’inizio di questo mese» rispose senza guardarlo. «Tu, storie d’amore?» domandò di rimando.  
Lui abbassò lo sguardo e arricciò il naso. «Niente di così tanto comico in modo romantico».  
Mia lo fissò dolcemente notando la sua ritrosia. «Però ci sono state delle lei importanti nella tua vita, no?»  
«Sì» tirò su col naso, «ci sono state» fece una pausa ad effetto. «Mia madre, per esempio».  
Mia rise e gli tirò addosso un tovagliolo appallottolato, lui si alzò per prendere dell’altra acqua fresca dal frigo.  
«Sei sempre il solito» brontolò ridendo, allungando una mano per tirargli da dietro l’orlo della maglia come se fosse una bambina.  
«Non mi strappare la maglia» la rimproverò sorridendo.  
«Ok» si fermò. E agganciò le dita sulle tasche posteriori dei jeans.  
Lui rise scuotendo la testa. «Non pensavo ti piacesse toccare il sedere dei ragazzi in modo così sfacciato».  
Mia si rese conto della libertà che si era presa, sbarrò gli occhi e rimise le mani al loro posto, arrossendo e tacendo.  
Lui tornò a sedersi ridendo. «E adesso? Non ti piace nessun ragazzo?»  
Si schiarì la voce. «In che senso?»  
«Non so» fece vago scrollando le spalle, «qualcuno con cui ti piacerebbe avere una storia, qualcuno che ti gira intorno, qualcuno che ti attrae…»  
«C’è un ragazzo…» cominciò incerta.  
«Sì» l’esortò inarcando un sopracciglio, incuriosito.  
«È un po’ più grande di me…»  
«Di quanto?»  
«Eh… di qualche anno» lo guardò in faccia annuendo.  
Nella sua testa risuonò una sola frase.  
"Oh mio Dio, che cazzo gli ho detto? Ora capirà che è lui!"  
«Non tanti anni» precisò allora subito, «pochi» gesticolò, «meno di dieci» improvvisò.  
«Cinque?»  
«Un po’ di più».  
«Otto?»  
«Un po’ di meno».  
"Dove cazzo sto andando a parare?!"  
«Sei?»  
Come un fulmine a ciel sereno le venne in mente Andrew.  
«Sì, sei! Sì, praticamente c’è questo ragazzo che si chiama Andrea» si schiarì la voce e proseguì con l’improvvisazione, «che è uno di quei pazzi che quando vedono una ragazza che a loro piace cominciano subito ad additarla come loro fidanzata, quando invece ancora non lo è, solo che loro sono proprio convinti che lei prima o poi cederà e quindi stanno lì a corteggiarla e corteggiarla e corteggiarla…»  
« _Tu_ hai un tipo simile che ti va dietro?» fece scettico.  
«Sì, pazzesco, vero?» si portò una mano sotto il mento. «Lui è completamente folle, per me fa cose assurdissime! Pensa che mi ha già presentata ai suoi genitori con una scusa!» non stava mentendo poi così tanto. «Ma è un bravo ragazzo, eh? Non è uno stalker, non mi ossessiona, quindi se vedi sotto casa qualcuno che mi segue e pensi che sia lui, non dargli un pugno in faccia».  
Emilio scoppiò a ridere coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
«Perché ridi?!»  
«Pensare una come te con un tipo simile!» rideva troppo. «Dio mio! Non posso farcela! Lui pazzo di te che ti regala rose rosse e ogni cosa possibile, frasi d’amore appassionate e presentazioni ai suoi in pompa magna e tu… tu _così_ » l’indicò, continuando a ridere.  
«Lieta di farti _ammazzare_ dalle risate!» si lamentò risentita.  
«Ma lui ti piace?» gli domandò provando a tornare serio.  
Fece spallucce e provò ad uscire dall’impiccio giocando d’astuzia. «Mi hai chiesto se qualcuno mi gira intorno, e lui lo fa: mi gira intorno».  
Lui fece un sorriso furbo e incrociò le braccia al petto. «E qualcuno con cui ti piacerebbe avere una storia e qualcun altro che ti attrae?»  
Storse la bocca e si girò dall’altra parte con la scusa di posare la forchetta. «Ora vuoi sapere troppo».  
«Allora c’è qualcuno che ti piace davvero!» insisté.  
«Mi stai trattando come se fossi una povera bambina che va ancora all’asilo a cui estorcere il nome del fidanzatino solo per ridere un po’!»  
«Sì, in effetti mi sto divertendo un mondo, soprattutto dopo il racconto del tuo pseudo stalker!»  
Mia brontolò e arricciò il naso. «Sì, c’è qualcuno che mi attrae» ammise.  
«Che catastrofe!» annuì dispiaciuto. «Chi è lo sfortunato?»  
Mia rivide nella sua mente Albert che suonava il pianoforte. «Un tipo pieno di fascino misterioso» schioccò la lingua, «ti basta sapere questo».  
«È inarrivabile?»  
Sorrise nervosamente. «Direi di sì» assentì rassegnata, «è abbastanza inarrivabile, inaccessibile. _Impossibile_ ».  
«Il ragazzo con cui ti piacerebbe avere una storia non è così misterioso, però, vero?» insinuò sospettoso.  
«No» scosse la testa e deglutì, «lui è… Lui è più grande di me, alto, bello… mi fa ridere, mi fa sentire libera di dirgli tutto quello che penso, mi diverto a parlare di me con lui, non provo imbarazzo se gli sto accanto e riesco a toccarlo senza neanche accorgermene. Lui è…» si morse un labbro guardandolo negli occhi, "lui è qui davanti a me", «lui sa tenermi testa» concluse.  
«Perché vuoi avere una storia proprio con lui?»  
«Perché lui» si passò le mani sul volto, sospirò, «perché lui è lontano da tutti i grandi casini che ho in questo momento nella mia vita, è lontano da certi intrighi» "è lontano dalla corte di Water Diamond", «e sono certa che con una sola battuta ironica saprebbe spazzare via tutta l’ansia che mi provocano i miei problemi, in qualsiasi momento».  
Lo vide fare un sorriso malinconico e allungare una mano verso il suo ciondolo blu, per stringerlo fra le dita. «E di chi ti ha regalato questo, cosa mi dici?» indicò il pendente con uno sguardo.  
Mia lo guardò in faccia, sospettosa. «Tu come fai a dire che me l’ha regalato un ragazzo e non una ragazza?»  
«Intuito maschile» abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Lui è… una persona _solida_ , con un carattere forte, è attento e protettivo, cinico e sarcastico, sensibile e sfuggente, e… e suona il pianoforte».  
«È lui che ha scritto il pezzo che cantavi l’altra volta?»  
«Sì».  
Calò uno strano silenzio rotto solo dai rumori della città fuori dalla finestra. Vide Emilio fissare con uno sguardo indefinibile il pendente, stringerlo nel pugno, strattonarlo un po’ e poi portarlo fino all’altezza delle labbra di lei. Per un attimo ebbe la folle certezza che stesse per poggiarglielo sulla bocca per farglielo baciare, ma poi lo lasciò cadere con un piccolo tonfo contro il suo petto.  
In un angolo della sua mente vide se stessa prendere quella mano grande fra le sue per impedirgli di allontanarla, per poi baciarla ad occhi chiusi fino a quando non avrebbe sentito lui prenderle il viso fra le mani e baciarla sulla bocca a lungo. Ma fu solo un attimo, un flash caldo, intenso e irreale bruscamente interrotto da un rumore di posate contro un piatto.  
«Lavo questi due piatti e poi riprendiamo col grande ripasso finale» le disse atono, prendendole il piatto da sotto il naso e alzandosi bruscamente dalla sedia.  
Si alzò anche lei. «Ti aiuto ad asciugarli» mormorò, mettendosi al suo fianco al lavello con uno strofinaccio in mano.  
Le piaceva davvero tanto. Quel ragazzo con la perenne aria di sufficienza che però sapeva scoppiare a ridere le piaceva davvero tanto. Le piaceva la naturalezza con cui sapeva prevedere i suoi movimenti, quando mentre faceva un esercizio sbatteva piano una penna contro la sua, in silenzio, facendole capire che non doveva fare così – perché lui l’aveva intuito cosa stesse per fare – o quando con un giro di parole assurdo le diceva che nei fatti in Matematica era davvero ignorante. Sì, le piaceva anche in quei momenti.  
A lei piaceva essere se stessa sempre e comunque, in ogni circostanza, ma mai come con lui si era sentita libera di esserlo davvero.  
«Perché ti piace così tanto il mio ciondolo a forma di conus?» glielo chiese giusto per mettere un piede su un terreno che poteva essere pericoloso fra loro due, perché era già la seconda volta che lui le toccava quel ciondolo guardandola con occhi diversi. C’era qualcosa che non andava, o forse qualcosa che andava un po’ troppo.  
«È colpa tua» le rispose con un sorriso, conservando i piatti senza guardarla, «è dello stesso colore dei tuoi occhi, ti dona, attira gli sguardi».  
«Ti attira?»  
Si voltò verso di lei: la guardò negli occhi, abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul ciondolo e lo afferrò strattonandolo un po’ più forte delle altre volte, fissando gli occhi nei suoi.  
«Sì, mi attira» lo vide deglutire e stringere le labbra, poi fece un sorriso debole. «Tienilo nascosto: magari attira troppi sguardi» glielo cacciò dentro al colletto della maglia.  
Il ciondolo scivolò freddo e lento sulla sua pelle, lei vi posò una mano sopra la stoffa della maglietta guardando Emilio darle le spalle: quello era stato un rifiuto nel suo stile, con un giro di parole cauto e un po’ freddo.  
Qualsiasi tipo di attrazione ci potesse essere fra di loro, lui l’ammetteva, ma la risposta era no.  
Ritrasse il piede che aveva timidamente messo su quel terreno pericoloso, provò a riempire di nuovo la testa di pensieri – se la sentiva assolutamente vuota e piatta, in quel momento – e, scegliendo di conservare le lacrime da ragazzina per tempi in cui sarebbe stato il suo amore e non qualcosa di meno definito ad essere rifiutato, lo seguì al tavolo per tornare ad essere a loro modo allieva e maestro.

 

«…e quindi in pratica mi ha rifiutata» disse allo smartphone, mentre dava pigramente dei colpi di pennello asciutto alla tastiera del computer portatile, nel vano tentativo di pulire i tasti da delle briciole di biscotti.  
Christian attualmente era ai tropici su uno yacht, stava guidando la squadra di biologi diamantini intenti a riportare nei vari mari della Terra i conus rubati.  
«E non gli hai chiesto il perché?»  
«Avrei dovuto?» poi lo sguardo le cadde su un adesivo attaccato alla destra della tastiera, arricciò il naso. «Cazzo!»  
«Che succede?» si preoccupò il ragazzo.  
«No, niente, cose che un diamantino non può capire: mi si è staccato l’adesivo col logo di Windows Vista ed è rimasta la colla sul portatile, ora mi si attaccherà sempre il braccio. Certo che Vista è proprio un sistema operativo buono a un cazzo, eh? Manco gli adesivi sono buoni» si lamentò.  
Christian fece palesemente finta di capire tutto. «Avresti avuto tutto il diritto di chiedergli perché ti ha rifiutata».  
«Andiamo, Chris! Come se la differenza d’età non fosse già un buon motivo, o se il nostro rapporto di studentessa e semi-professore non rendesse tutto già abbastanza ambiguo! L’ultima volta l’ho pagato per le ripetizioni che mi ha dato finora e mi ha pure fatto senso: _pagare_ per stare con lui è brutto, gli ho dato la busta coi soldi ed eravamo tutti e due un po’ così…»  
«Un po’ così come?»  
«Non ci guardavamo in faccia, eravamo sulla difensiva».  
«Ma non credi che sia bello il fatto che tu a lui piaccia? Ti ha rifiutata, però dicendoti anche che effettivamente è attratto da te, ma non si lascia andare».  
«Sai, Chris, obiettivamente non ho molta voglia di entrare nella testa di un uomo per cercare di capire perché non vuole lasciarsi andare con me, ho altri problemi, al momento. Tipo passare i miei ultimi giorni con Anna prima che entri nel monastero definitivamente, coprire la relazione omosessuale di un futuro re per non far cadere un governo, cercare di non essere stuprata da un pirata, sperare di aver ottenuto un sei al mio ultimo compito in classe di Matematica, evitare una notte d’amore col mio finto fidanzato e non per ultimo l’esame di maturità. Sono problemi grossi, Chris, mica cotica».  
Lo sentì ridere nervosamente. «Capisco. Quindi non vi rivedrete più?»  
«Credo un altro paio di volte, prima della mia ultima interrogazione che penso sarà entro i primi giorni di giugno, e prima d’allora dovrei vederlo lunedì: l’ho invitato ad una mia partita di calcio».  
«Lunedì prossimo hai una partita di calcio?» fece interessato.  
«Sì, perché?»  
«Niente, così» fece una strana pausa. «Devo andare, adesso, c’è una lumaca assassina che mi aspetta, sai com’è…» sdrammatizzò.  
«Sì-sì, certo» rise, «ci sentiamo presto! Sta’ attento!»  
«Ok, un bacione!»  
Mia chiuse la linea e provò a sfogare tutto il suo stress sfregando il dito contro la traccia collosa che l’adesivo aveva lasciato sul suo portatile: niente, non andò via.  
L’immagine di Emilio dalla sua testa non andò via.

 

Anna aveva una strana e tenera abitudine: associava un colore alle persone e poi regalava loro cose sempre di quel colore. A Mia aveva associato il blu – come i suoi occhi – e sapendo che sarebbe stato inutile regalarle un bracciale elastico con i grani di legno tinti di blu per recitare il rosario, le aveva regalato svariate forcine per capelli ed interi stock di elastici di spugna dello stesso colore.  
«Ti saranno utili quando giochi a calcio» le aveva detto sorridendo, «so quanto non sopporti i capelli davanti agli occhi mentre corri!»  
Seduta sulla panchina, prima che la partita amichevole solo sulla carta avesse inizio, si stava sistemando le ultime forcine blu sulla tempia, quando sentì qualcuno chiamarla alle spalle. Emilio.  
Si accorse che non aveva inizialmente riconosciuto la sua voce perché non l’aveva mai chiamata per nome, forse perché erano sempre stati molto vicini. O forse perché chiamarsi per nome stando così vicini era un gesto di calda e affettuosa intimità.  
Gli andò incontro sorridendogli e si fermò dritta davanti a lui, che stava oltre la rete protettiva del campo. Le sorrise stretto nelle spalle e con le mani in tasca. «Ciao».  
«Sono contenta che tu sia venuto».  
«Effettivamente devo ancora capire perché mai sono venuto» fece ironico.  
«Perché te lo chiedi?» si accigliò.  
«Un uomo sessualmente sano e maturo può essere attratto da undici donne in costume da bagno con corpi morbidi, ma cosa ci può trovare in undici donne in maglietta e pantaloncini con polpacci da calciatore?» la prese in giro.  
Mia inarcò un sopracciglio e incrociò le braccia al petto. «Mi dispiace che tu la pensi così sul corpo delle calciatrici, perché avevo giusto pensato di festeggiare un mio eventuale goal in modo _particolare_ ».  
«Cioè?»  
«Alzando la maglietta: mi sono scritta sulle coppe del reggiseno il tuo nome con un pennarello rosso» lo vide alzare entrambe le sopracciglia, «ma visto che un corpo simile non ti interessa, non alzerò un bel niente».  
«Una simile perdita mi addolora in un modo che sconcerta i miei stessi neuroni».  
«Non ne dubito» scosse la testa e poi lo fissò negli occhi incrociando anche lei le braccia al petto. «Due».  
«Tette» rispose prontamente con un sorriso beffardo.  
«Lo sospettavo. Verrà mai il giorno in cui mi risponderai più seriamente?»  
«Non lo so» scrollò le spalle; gli fece una smorfia. «Però» aggiunse un po’ più serio e nostalgico, «penso davvero che sia un peccato che tu nasconda il tuo corpo sotto dei vestiti troppo larghi: ti mettono addosso un muro di cui credo tu non abbia bisogno».  
Lo guardò sentendo uno spillo trafiggerle il cuore; poi una voce cara interruppe l’onda di sensazioni dolci e amare che la stava travolgendo.  
«Mia!»  
Si voltò incredula, lo vide e si sentì felice come non si sentiva da un paio di settimane.  
«Christian!»  
Sorrise e corse lungo il campo per raggirare la rete protettiva, gli buttò le braccia al collo e lui la strinse sollevandola da terra e girando in tondo.  
«MiSeiMancatoMiSeiMancatoMiSeiMancato!» gli ripeté, mentre lui le tempestava affettuosamente una guancia di baci.  
Le era mancata da morire Water Diamond e ora aveva un pezzo di quella terra davanti a lei, qualcuno con cui parlare delle cose che c’erano lì e di quanto volesse tornarci, ma, soprattutto, aveva finalmente accanto qualcuno con cui confidarsi faccia a faccia. E ne aveva tanto bisogno.  
«Come stai, piccola?» le chiese, sorridendole e pizzicandole il naso.  
«Bene!» e in quel momento era vero. «Non mi avevi detto che saresti venuto!» protestò.  
Lui alzò le spalle. «Altrimenti che sorpresa sarebbe stata?»  
Lo prese per mano indietreggiando. «Vieni, ti faccio conoscere il famoso Emilio» gli disse con aria cospiratoria.  
«Chi è? Quel tizio laggiù altissimo con i capelli neri?» sorrise.  
«Sì!» si voltò per vedere quanto fossero ancora lontani da lui. «Che ne pensi?»  
«Onestamente?» gli annuì. «Che sareste belli insieme».  
Lo guardò come a dirgli "Non mi dire queste cose proprio adesso che mi ha rifiutata!", ma erano troppo vicini a lui, ormai, quindi sospirò e li presentò.  
«Emilio, lui è Christian! Christian, lui è Emilio!»  
Christian gli strinse la mano con un sorriso che lei interpretò come se in realtà stesse dicendo all’altro "Ah-ah, così tu sei il tizio di cui mi parla sempre!"  
Quanto avrebbe voluto dargli una gomitata sul fianco.  
Emilio si limitò al solito sguardo sospetto che rivolgeva praticamente a tutti.  
«Devo andare in campo, adesso!» disse loro voltandosi per andar via.  
«Aspetta!» Chris la trattenne per un braccio sorridendo. «Devo darti una cosa!»  
«Eh?» si meravigliò, lui per tutta risposta le lanciò un sacchettino di stoffa legato con un laccetto. Lo aprì accigliata e si riversò il contenuto sul palmo della mano: era una catenella d’argento a cui anelli si alternavano piccoli grani di _occhio di squalo_ e piccole stelle marine argentate, ma era troppo lunga per essere un bracciale…  
«È una cavigliera» le sorrise Christian con uno strano sorriso furbo, spingendola a sedersi su un gradino.  
«Cos..? No, aspetta!» provò a fermarlo, mentre lui s’inginocchiava a terra e cocciutamente provava a toglierle la scarpa sinistra.  
«Te la manda tu-sai-chi» sorrise ancora, sembrava che si stesse divertendo un mondo.  
«Voldemort?» ci scherzò su lei, ma lui la fissò non capendo – certo, a Water Diamond non conoscevano Harry Potter – agitò una mano. «Lascia perdere…»  
«Dicevo, te la manda tu-sai-chi, come piccolo regalino in previsione della vostra notte di fuoco…» batté più volte le ciglia, prendendo così in giro sia lei che Andrew.  
«Seh! Comunque non mettermela!» provò a cacciare le mani di lui che stavano provando a toglierle il calzino. «Ho paura che si possa rompere, se mi fanno un brutto fallo… è carina…» ammise con una punta d’imbarazzo.  
«Non ti preoccupare!» insisté, allacciandole con delicatezza ed eleganza la catenella intorno alla caviglia. « _Voilà_! Ti sta un incanto!»  
«Sì, mi sta come starebbe un boa di piume rosa intorno al collo di uno scaricatore di porto» borbottò.  
«Smettila! Sai che non è vero!» la rimproverò, riallacciandole la scarpa.  
«Sì, va bene, ora però vado!» si rialzò e andò in tutta fretta in campo.  
Più tardi avrebbe dovuto spiegare ad Emilio che quella cavigliera era un regalo da parte di Andrea, perché diavolo era saltato in testa a Christian di dargliela proprio davanti a lui?!

 

Albert cacciò le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle; guardò prima Mia correre per il campo seguendo il pallone con sguardo attento e deciso, e poi Christian guardare Mia che guardava il pallone.  
Lui guardava Christian che guardava Mia che guardava il pallone. Ci mancava soltanto che il pallone guardasse lui dicendogli "Che vuoi?"  
Christian stava appoggiato di fianco alla rete, le dita di una mano agganciate ai fili della trama metallica e un sorriso intenerito per Mia.  
"Lui è più grande di me".  
Mia aveva diciotto anni, Christian venti.  
"Alto".  
Christian era alto, quasi quanto Andrew.  
"Bello".  
Oggettivamente era di bell’aspetto.  
"Mi fa ridere, mi fa sentire libera di dirgli tutto quello che penso".  
Mia era sempre spensierata accanto a lui.  
"Mi diverto a parlare di me con lui".  
Si vedeva che erano confidenti.  
"Non provo imbarazzo se gli sto accanto e riesco a toccarlo senza neanche accorgermene".  
Si lasciava abbracciare e stringere sempre da lui, ricambiandolo in modo naturale, ed era una cosa che lei faceva raramente, non lo faceva neanche con "Emilio".  
"Sa tenermi testa".  
Come quando lui aveva insistito per farle indossare la cavigliera, rimproverandola quando si denigrava da sola.  
"Perché lui è lontano da tutti i grandi casini che ho in questo momento nella mia vita, è lontano da certi intrighi".  
Christian era un servo, non un principe, era lontano da tutti i guai nati per via del diritto di successione.  
"E sono certa che con una sola battuta ironica saprebbe spazzare via tutta l’ansia che mi provocano i miei problemi, in qualsiasi momento".  
Era stato bello vederla correre per abbracciarlo, gli era sembrata più leggera e sollevata accanto a lui.  
E poi quella sera, quando li aveva sorpresi nella biblioteca… Sbuffò e si passò una mano sul volto.  
Christian era il bambino che lui aveva aiutato a fare i compiti, il ragazzino cocciuto di dodici anni che aveva portato a fare la sua prima immersione, il ragazzo di cui si fidava ciecamente per tutti gli affari più delicati che riguardavano il loro mare. Christian era il quarto fratello su cui poteva sempre fare affidamento. Christian era l’uomo che adesso stava guardando _quella_ ragazza.  
«È strano avere una ragazza fra di noi, da proteggere» gli mormorò.  
«Già» sorrise Christian assentendo, «siete sempre stati voi tre a proteggervi da soli, ma adesso è compito vostro proteggere l’Ultima Colombine, anche se è abbastanza maschiaccio da sembrare un fratellino, piuttosto, in certi momenti!»  
«No, non siamo sempre stati in tre» scosse la testa, «siamo sempre stati in quattro» lo fissò deciso e sicuro.  
Christian gli sorrise riconoscente e tornò a guardare Mia.  
Erano sempre stati quattro fratelli, e non si ruba la ragazza ad un fratello, neanche se lei si sente sul serio attratta da te.

 

Anna si sarebbe sentita in profondo imbarazzo a comprare un costume da bagno in un negozio di biancheria intima, perché in quei posti per forza di cose si parla solo di mutande e reggiseni e di come stanno indosso e lei sarebbe scappata via arrossendo e balbettando, quindi Mia aveva preferito portarla in un posto più neutrale come un negozio di abbigliamento misto.  
Con occhio critico, Mia fece scorrere sull’asta appendiabiti i costumi interi esposti.  
«Uhm, questo dovrebbe starti bene» mugugnò prendendone uno, «tessuto resistente, blu scuro così non c’è rischio che con l’acqua s’intraveda qualcosa» di sottecchi vide Anna arrossire, «bretelle larghe e non eccessivamente sgambato…» fissò per un attimo le gambe dell’amica, perennemente coperte da gonne lunghe e ampie. «Tu ti depili le gambe e l’inguine ogni tanto, vero?»  
Le annuì timidamente a occhi bassi. «Per un senso di pulizia» precisò subito.  
Mia inarcò un sopracciglio. «No, perché… onestamente, Anna, questo qui che ho in mano è davvero un costume _da suora_ » la vide aprire bocca per protestare, «ora, lo so che lo diventerai, ma non lo sei ancora e non vedo perché tu non possa indossare qualcosa di carino, qualcosa che ti doni» si mise di nuovo alla ricerca del costume giusto.  
«Mi vergogno…» borbottò mantenendo lo sguardo basso.  
«Qualcosa di carino non significa qualcosa di appariscente!» la rimbeccò. «Un colore bello, a te le tonalità pastello stanno bene, uhm…» fece scorrere sulla barra altri costumi, «a fiori no, che tu di campi di fiori ne hai già parecchi per la testa… a righe!» ne prese uno. «Guarda, questo qui a righe larghe tutto colorato è perfetto, è pure foderato, non c’è rischio di trasparenza!»  
«Ma è un due pezzi!» protestò.  
«Ma ha la culottes! Con uno slippino tu così casta mi faresti pure senso, ma questo qui è perfetto! Ha pure le bretelle larghe, si allaccia sulla nuca a fiocco! Io dico che ti starà bene!»  
«No» si corrucciò.  
«E dai!» glielo premette contro il petto. «Non è provocante: è carino, sbarazzino! Provalo, almeno! Tanto nel camerino al massimo ti vedrò io, se mi permetterai di vederti!»  
Anna arricciò le labbra e andò in camerino a testa bassa, lei la seguì sorridendo trionfante.  
Dopo qualche minuto Anna fece capolino dalla tenda, sporgendo il labbro inferiore. «L’ho messo».  
«Com’è?»  
Tirò sù col naso. «Della taglia giusta».  
«Sì, ma come te lo vedi addosso? Dai, fammelo vedere!» la spinse a mollare la tenda per permetterle di ficcare il naso dentro al camerino.  
«Anna! Ma sei carinissima! Sei un amore!» sorrise, entrando e chiudendo la tenda alle sue spalle con un gesto secco.  
«Non è vero!» si lamentò. «Mi si vede l’ombelico…»  
Mia fece finta di non sentirla e si cercò nelle tasche dei jeans un elastico di riserva; le legò rapidamente i capelli biondi e mossi acconciandoglieli all’insù. «Guarda come ti sta bene con i capelli rialzati! Non te li leghi mai!» l’amica ricambiò il suo sguardo allo specchio facendo gli occhioni da cucciolo indifeso. «Anna, vedersi belli non è peccato, sai?» la prese in giro.  
«Neanche tu ti vedi bella!» la rimbeccò. «Anzi, tu denigri sempre il tuo corpo!»  
«Allora sii un buon esempio e non denigrarti tu!» le fece la linguaccia. «Prendi questo?» le sorrise dolcemente allo specchio.  
Le annuì come una bambina. «Però in cambio anche tu dovrai prenderne uno che non ti denigri!»  
La fissò assottigliando gli occhi. «Questo è un colpo basso».  
«Allora io non prenderò questo!»  
Si portò le mani sul volto. «Sei una spina nel fianco!» si esasperò. «E va bene! Cambiati e stai qui a tenere occupato il camerino!» e fece per uscire.  
«Prendine uno bianco!» quasi le ordinò; Mia si voltò a guardarla accigliata. «Come le tue ali» aggiunse a bassa voce sorridendo. «Ti starà bene».  
«Ne dubito» brontolò, e fu la volta dell’amica di farle la linguaccia.  
«E sbrigati che alle quattro e mezza devo andare a recitare il rosario dalla signora Pina!»  
«Certo, certo! Agli ordini!»

 

Mia fece accomodare Christian in camera sua e chiuse la porta prima che Ilaria potesse entrare.  
«Tua sorella non l’ha capito proprio che sono gay, vero?»  
«Sì, lo so» sospirò spazientita, «ci manca solo che si metta a ballare la lap dance contro lo stipite di una porta, davanti a te. E qualora lo facesse sul serio, la disconoscerei come sorella» sbuffò.  
Si sedettero sul letto.  
«Dobbiamo accordarci sulle ultime cose prima della tua partenza» le disse, prendendo uno schedario dallo zaino che aveva con sé e porgendoglielo. «Questi sono gli ultimi risultati delle ricerche sui conus, Albert ha pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere leggerli».  
«Ringrazialo da parte mia» biascicò fissando la copertina e sentendo qualcosa pizzicarle il cuore.  
«Hai suggerimenti per le maschere per Anna e tua sorella?»  
«Per Anna qualcosa di bianco, dal tessuto semplice ma dalla forma particolare, magari con gli angoli degli occhi un po’ a punta» gesticolò. «Per mia sorella, invece, qualcosa di "farfalloso", dai colori caldi, ma niente roba pacchiana con delle piume, per carità!» arricciò il naso.  
«Ok» le annuì. «Passiamo al punto cruciale della situazione, adesso».  
Lo fissò rassegnata incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Mia, so che ti suonerà deleterio, ma c’è l’intero palazzo reale che aspetta la lieta novella della perdita della tua verginità».  
Lei alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Perché una cosa simile deve essere di dominio pubblico?!»  
«Perché sei la fidanzata del futuro re di Water Diamond, è naturale che sia così! Comunque non preoccuparti: Andrew ha già pensato a tutto!»  
«Stranamente la cosa non mi rincuora…» borbottò.  
«La sera del tuo arrivo ci sarà la festa per l’anniversario di matrimonio del re e della regina, tutti balleranno, berranno e saranno troppo felici e contenti per rendersi conto che vi chiuderete in camera per non concludere un bel niente!»  
«E il giorno dopo la regina Sybil mi regalerà un test di gravidanza?» fece sarcastica.  
«No!» rise. «Però almeno dopo sarete tutti e due più tranquilli!»  
Mia si schiacciò il cuscino contro la faccia. «Un giorno dovrai spiegarmi perché mai ho accettato di fare una cosa simile! Dio mio, chissà come reagiranno i miei genitori il giorno dopo! Ci sarà anche mio padre!» affondò di più il viso per la vergogna.  
«A Water Diamond sono normali queste cose».  
«Qui no! Ricordo ancora quando mamma annunciò il mio menarca a papà: lui che mi rincorreva commosso per abbracciarmi e io che scappavo urlando che erano cazzi miei!»  
«Vedrai, sarà una cosa meno drammatica» annuì con convinzione.  
«Lo spero!»  
«A parte questo» cercò qualcosa dentro allo zaino, «la regina Sybil ti manda questo» le porse una piccola scatola di legno da gioielleria, «dice spesso che hai troppi pochi gioielli con le nostre pietre, per essere una ragazza diamantina».  
«Di questo passo, però, potrei diventare una sorta di lampadario carico di ninnoli» ironizzò, aprendo la scatola.  
Era un anello d’argento a fascia larga dai bordi cesellati, al centro c’era un piccolo _occhio di squalo_ tondo e burattato.  
L’indossò subito. «Per caso a palazzo è stata la settimana dell’ _occhio di squalo_?»  
«In un certo senso…» sorrise ambiguo scrollando le spalle. «Un’altra cosa, Mia, sempre perché sei la fidanzata di Andrew…»  
«Sentiamo» roteò gli occhi.  
«Come da tradizione, il giorno dopo che sei partita lui ha fatto un’immersione e ha preso una pietra per te».  
Mia deglutì a stento. «Quindi questo week end mi darà l’anello di fidanzamento?»  
«Te lo darà il giorno della vostra festa ufficiale, ad agosto, ma intanto sappi che c’è: ha trovato per te una _luna marina_ ».  
Fece un sorriso amaro. «Buffo che per un fidanzamento fasullo si trovi una pietra tanto ambita e tipica per un fidanzamento».  
«Già» sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«Albert ci sarà al palazzo?»  
«Sì, certo. Perché?»  
«Niente» scrollò le spalle fingendo indifferenza, «per email ci siamo detti che ci saremmo rivisti al palazzo, quando sarei tornata».  
Christian abbassò lo sguardo fino ad incrociare il suo. «Ti affascina?»  
«Uh? Cosa? Il palazzo reale?» fece spudoratamente finta di non capire. «Sì, è una bella costruzione, in effetti».  
«No» rise, «Albert!»  
«Onestamente, Chris, sarà pure affascinante, ma certe volte avrei voglia di spaccargli il pianoforte in testa! È uno di quegli uomini dai caratteri troppo difficili e imprevedibili, e per questo belli quanto inaccessibili. Ecco, io ad Albert non ho proprio accesso: posso pensare che sia bello e attraente, ma c’è un muro che lui stesso ha costruito fra me e lui – fra lui e il resto del mondo, a dire il vero – e bisogna essere alla sua altezza per oltrepassarlo, e dubito che io lo sia» fece una smorfia.  
«Però ti piacerebbe oltrepassarlo, quel muro» insinuò.  
«Sì, questo sì, ma è una cosa davvero fuori dal mondo» sorrise scuotendo la testa, «non fa per me» decretò.  
«Ed Emilio?» buttò lì con falsa innocenza.  
«Emilio è più "reale", più possibile, perché è più aperto, anche se di poco, dice di più quel che pensa e sa ridere, ma» inspirò a fondo, «non ne vuole da me. Amen».  
«Quindi questo è davvero un periodo positivo per te, in fatto di uomini» la prese in giro.  
«Già» annuì solennemente, «talmente positivo che sto pensando sul serio che perderò la verginità fra breve!»  
Christian rise fragorosamente. «Questo ancora non puoi dirlo! L’estate è lunga e non è ancora nemmeno cominciata!»  
«Sì» mugugnò cupamente, «sento proprio che _morirò_ dalle risate, quest’estate».

 

In punta di piedi, suonò il campanello di Emilio più volte, ripetutamente, quasi per fargli un dispetto. Quando le aprì la porta, lei ostentò un falso sorriso larghissimo, lui la fissò privo d’espressioni.  
«Ah, sei solo tu?» le disse, tenendo la mano ancora sulla maniglia. «Allora posso tornare a fare quello che stavo facendo prima» le chiuse la porta in faccia.  
Indispettita, prese a pugni la porta. «Emilio, aprimi! Non fare l’idiota o giuro che butto giù la porta a calci! E lo sai che ne sarai capace!»  
Lui riaprì, si appoggiò di fianco allo stipite della porta e incrociò le braccia al petto sorridendo compiaciuto. «Sai, mi stavo giusto chiedendo se mai sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui tu, incapace di replicarmi qualcosa, mi avresti preso a pugni urlandomi addosso quanto sono cattivo. Credo di esserci almeno parzialmente riuscito, oggi».  
«Sei soddisfatto, adesso?»  
«Completamente. Rompimi di nuovo l’anima così col campanello e la prossima volta dovrai venire armata di piede di porco per riuscire ad entrare» le fece cenno di seguirlo dentro casa.  
«Ho fatto così solo perché sono contenta» si lamentò, chiudendo la porta e posando lo zaino all’ingresso.  
«Davvero? E quando sei addirittura entusiasta cosa fai? Vai direttamente a suonare le campane della chiesa?»  
«Non potrei comunque farlo: il nostro parroco usa un suono preregistrato, non le campane».  
Le fece una faccia annoiata. «Una cosa abbastanza triste».  
Gli annuì. «Ne convengo».  
«Dunque» poggiò le mani sullo schienale di una sedia, «il mio campanello chi o cosa deve ringraziare per così tanta letizia?»  
«Il professore oggi ha portato i compiti in classe corretti».  
«Ebbene?» l’esortò a continuare inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Gli stese sotto il naso cinque dita di una mano. Lui la guardò torvamente. Lei sorrise furba e aggiunse un pollice alle altre cinque dita.  
«Sei! Ho preso sei!» esultò.  
«Ti ho vista più felice per un goal fatto durante la partita, però» obiettò.  
«Chissenefrega!» gli prese le mani fra le sue. «Era tutto l’anno che non riuscivo a prendere un maledetto sei! Credevo che sarei stata abbonata al cinque fino alla morte, ormai!»  
«Ti ricordo che una volta hai preso addirittura tre» la pungolò.  
«Grazie per avermi aiutata» gli ribatté invece, guardandolo negli occhi sorridendo.  
Lui restò per un attimo interdetto, poi sgusciò piano una mano dalle sue e le diede delle pacche affettuose sulla testa. «Sei stata brava, ti sei impegnata».  
Fu dall’improvvisa assenza di una delle mani di lui fra le sue, che lei si rese conto che gli aveva stretto le mani: gli lasciò andare anche l’altra e lo guardò di sottecchi mentre andava in cucina a prendere qualcosa da bere per entrambi.  
Si sedettero al tavolo.  
«Vuoi che ti aiuti anche per l’ultima interrogazione?» le chiese, versandole del succo di frutta.  
«Sì, ma… mi basteranno soltanto un altro paio di lezioni: dopo farò una full immersion per gli esami» bevve un sorso.  
«Capisco» assentì, «quindi la nostra grande avventura finirà così».  
«Non credo che ti mancherò» sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Le donne normali se si arrabbiano con un uomo lo prendono a borsettate o a colpi di tacco dodici in testa, tu invece butti giù a calci una porta: come potrebbe non mancarmi così tanta finezza?» sciorinò atono prima di sorseggiare dal bicchiere.  
«No, hai ragione» fece sarcastica, «la vista di una mocciosa che gioca a calcio e che non indossa mai una gonna e non porta i tacchi non potrebbe mai mancarti» sbatté il bicchiere sul tavolo, stizzita. «Hai gusti molto più raffinati, tu».  
Lui fissò il bicchiere davanti a sé. «Oggi non me l’hai ancora detto».  
«Cosa?» sbuffò irritata.  
«Il numero».  
Incrociò le braccia al petto e si preparò all’ennesima battuta al vetriolo. «Due».  
Lui alzò lo sguardo e la guardò intensamente negli occhi. «Occhi».  
Il ciondolo l’attirava perché era blu come i suoi occhi, il due per lui in quel momento erano i suoi occhi.  
Avrebbe voluto ribattergli che avrebbe potuto trovare un modo migliore per dirle che gli sarebbero mancati i suoi occhi, ma forse lui dopo avrebbe rovinato tutto con una delle sue solite battute.  
Si schiarì la voce. «Facciamo progressi, eh? Niente più parole inutili» sospirò e si alzò dal tavolo. «Ero passata soltanto per dirti questo, ora torno a casa».  
Si alzò anche lui. «Mia?» la raggiunse all’ingresso mentre lei si stava rimettendo lo zaino in spalla.  
«Sì?»  
«Ti vedi davvero così come ti sei descritta? Una mocciosa che gioca a calcio e tutto il resto?»  
Gli sorrise amaramente. «Sono solo una ragazza di diciotto anni, non ho neanche ancora ben chiaro che tipo di donna voglio essere: potrei descrivermi in un altro modo?»  
Lui la guardò negli occhi, tacendo e deglutendo.  
«Visto?» continuò lei, sorridendogli di nuovo tristemente. «Tu che sei più grande e saggio di me la pensi nello stesso identico modo» aprì la porta. «Ci vediamo».  
Uscita dall’appartamento, aspettò l’ascensore mordendosi un labbro; poi, quando vi salì, lasciò finalmente andare le lacrime di frustrazione: non si era mai sentita così nervosa per colpa di un ragazzo, era come fare un passo avanti e due indietro con lui. Non capiva cosa volesse di preciso da lei ed era frustrante, terribilmente frustrante, avere la certezza che se solo si fosse esposta un pochino, se solo gli avesse mostrato il fianco per un paio di secondi facendogli capire quanto davvero volesse provare a costruire un rapporto più profondo con lui, lui si sarebbe rimangiato tutto a suon di battute sarcastiche.  
Forse cambiare aria e stare un po’ a Water Diamond le avrebbe fatto bene, sicuramente.

 

L’appartamento di Gigi sapeva di biblioteca privata, calda, comoda ed accogliente e anche se quel ragazzo ci abitava da solo aveva l’aspetto piacevolmente vissuto: ad Albert ricordava il suo ambiente da ragazzino e allo stesso tempo lo confortava dal senso di vuoto che gli dava il suo di appartamento, così impersonale perché ci viveva da poco.  
Gigi aveva bisogno di socializzare e anche lui. Per certi versi era tremendo vedere quanto somigliasse al se stesso di più di dieci anni prima, ma prendersi cura di lui sostituiva il tempo che su Water Diamond invece passava prendendosi cura dei suoi fratelli.  
Quel ragazzo era un po’ fuori dal mondo, o forse da _quel_ mondo, tanto che ormai stava accarezzando seriamente l’idea di dirgli tutto su Water Diamond e portarlo lì qualche volta.  
Nel week end sarebbe tornato sull’isola, gli dispiaceva lasciarlo lì da solo – lui con la sua distesa di opere di Shakespeare ormai quasi tutte totalmente distrutte – quindi aveva deciso di comprare del buon pesce e preparare una cena da lui.  
Mentre era ai fornelli, lo vedeva andare avanti e indietro dalla cucina per apparecchiare.  
«Gigi, stai attento a quella pila di libri accanto al tappeto».  
«Certo, certo».  
«Ma perché lasci torri di libri a terra invece di riportarli di nuovo a posto?»  
«Perché così se la sera dopo mi viene voglia di rileggerli ce li ho già sotto mano».  
 _SBAM, CRASH._  
Si voltò e lo vide steso a terra come una stella marina, i libri sparsi sotto la faccia e la pancia, gli occhiali di traverso e i cocci di un paio di piatti bianchi a coronare il tutto.  
«Beh, adesso ce li hai proprio sotto il naso. Letteralmente» lo aiutò a rialzarsi.  
«Oh! Il mio _Macbeth_!» si corrucciò fissando le orecchie che si erano formate ad alcune pagine di un libro: durante la caduta il volume si era aperto, finendo schiacciato sotto il suo petto. Albert pensò che in quel momento somigliava parecchio ad Alfred quando rompeva un vaso di rose inciampandoci accidentalmente.  
Prese a sua volta il libro per visionarlo. «È la tua letturina felice e positiva prima della nanna?»  
«No, ma ci sono affezionato» aprì la prima pagina, «c’è una macchia di caffè fatta da mia sorella».  
«Come mai non l’hai uccisa per averti macchiato un libro?» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Perché poi l’ho costretta ad accompagnarmi a vedere una trasposizione innovativa di _Amleto_ » fece un sorriso furbo.  
«Immagino che per lei sia stato peggio del previsto» sogghignò.  
«Esattamente» annuì.  
Ecco, adesso somigliava ad Andrew.  
Si rialzarono da terra e lui tornò ai fornelli.  
«Mi è capitato un paio di volte di incrociare sulle scale o in ascensore una ragazza» gli disse Gigi, continuando ad apparecchiare, «mora con i capelli sempre legati, gli occhiali e un piercing al naso. Ho notato anche che porta sempre uno zaino scolastico: è la ragazza a cui dai ripetizioni, per caso?»  
«Sì, dalla descrizione che hai fatto sembra lei» affermò in modo vago.  
«Ha degli occhi blu molto intensi, di una tonalità particolare: non passa inosservata. È carina» assentì.  
«Credo che le piaccia già un ragazzo».  
Gigi si avvicinò a lui al piano cottura improvvisamente, lo fissò inclinando la testa e rivolgendogli un sorriso furbo. «Me lo stai dicendo perché non vuoi che io ci provi con lei facendomi illusioni, o perché ti dà fastidio che qualcuno ci provi con lei?»  
Albert si voltò a guardarlo a sua volta, gli mise una mano sulla spalla, serio. «Amico, io ti voglio bene davvero, non voglio che tu ti faccia del male».  
«Suppongo che tu non intenda del male al cuore, vero?» continuò a sorridere furbo.  
«Sì, intendo proprio del male _fisico_ » gli tolse la mano dalla spalla e tornò ai fornelli.  
Gigi preparò lo scolapasta. «E come mai al ragazzo che le piace non hai ancora procurato nessun male _fisico_?»  
«Perché per me è come un fratello» sospirò, scolando la pasta. A Gigi si appannarono gli occhiali, li pulì goffamente con l’ausilio della polo che aveva indosso.  
«Ma lui la ricambia?» lo seguì mentre portava la pasta in tavola.  
«Credo di sì, la guarda in modo molto tenero».  
Da dietro il suo piatto fumante di ottima pasta ai frutti di mare, Gigi si accigliò parecchio. «Amico, posso essere sincero con te?»  
«Certo» servì anche se stesso.  
«Non so gli altri uomini, ma io in modo tenero guardo solo mia sorella» lui gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Perché non provi a parlare con lui direttamente? Se siete così amici, non si stupirà se gli chiederai in modo diretto se lei gli piace: fra amici ci si confidano queste cose».  
«Li ho sorpresi mentre stavano pomiciando» fu costretto a dire.  
«Ah» esalò con la forchetta a metà strada fra il piatto e la bocca.  
«Lui» gesticolò, «le stava toccando le… tette» vide che lo stava fissando stranito. «Non sono un guardone, ok? Sono entrato per sbaglio in una stanza senza bussare, credevo che non ci fosse nessuno!» mise le mani avanti sulla difensiva.  
«Ok, ok. Quindi» roteò la forchetta nel piatto, «a lui lei piace. E sei proprio sicuro-sicuro che lui piaccia a lei? Tu non le piaci neanche un po’?»  
«Siamo attratti» mugugnò a bocca piena, deglutì. «È una cosa molto palpabile, fra di noi: siamo attratti da qualcosa che è…» "più grande di noi" voleva dire, "qualcosa che forse ci lega ancor prima di nascere", «è spontaneo, naturale. Credo che ciò ci faccia talmente paura da spingerci costantemente ad attaccarci».  
«Vi punzecchiate spesso?» gli domandò sorridendo come intenerito.  
«Sì» quasi grugnì.  
«Che teneri!»  
Albert lo guardò _parecchio_ male lasciando cadere la forchetta sul piatto.  
«Ok» ritrasse Gigi, «non siete teneri, siete… normali» sospirò. «Quindi, che hai intenzione di fare, adesso?»  
«Niente» scrollò le spalle.  
«Sicuro? Non è che prenderai a pugni gli stipiti come la prima volta che sei venuto qui?» lo guardò di nuovo malissimo. «Se vuoi ho ancora del ghiaccio in frigo, eh?» aggiunse a bocca piena. «Giuro che si nota in modo impressionante l’effetto che ti fa quella ragazza: basta solo che tu accenni di lei e già _vibri_! Me ne sono accorto fin dalla prima volta, incredibile!»  
«E non lo trovi stupido?» rise di se stesso in modo amaro.  
«No, lo trovo bello, _romantico_ in senso pieno, senza fronzoli, un’emozione diretta. Credimi, è roba rara di questi tempi».  
«Dici?»  
«Dico, dico» assentì sorseggiando del vino bianco. «Sai, qualche mese fa ho provato ad abbordare una ragazza all’università citandole un sonetto di Shakespeares. Lo sai cosa mi ha chiesto?»  
«No» scosse la testa.  
«Se per caso fosse una citazione di Edward Cullen di _Twilight_ di Stephenie Meyer che lei non conoscesse, perché era poetica come il suo modo di parlare».  
Per quanto non conoscesse tale Meyer, già solo dalla faccia che fece Gigi ad Albert andò un sorso di vino di traverso nel tentativo di non scoppiare a ridere.  
«Il vero romanticismo non c’è più, Emilio» gesticolò Gigi. «Il romanticismo non è regalare rose rosse o cantare una serenata, il vero romanticismo ti colpisce come uno schiaffo dato da una mano guantata di velluto» fece l’atto di dare uno schiaffo, «ti arriva in faccia in modo inaspettato e ti riscalda il cuore e la giornata. Il romanticismo non si chiede e non si dà: capita, senti di fare improvvisamente qualcosa, segui l’istinto, la fai e…» schioccò le dita, «improvvisamente l’atmosfera cambia. Come quando al lungomare vedi un unico lampione acceso, porti la tua lei sotto quell’unica luce e la baci lì, col rumore del mare mentre tutto intorno a voi è buio: non è una cosa programmata, hai soltanto seguito un’idea, un istinto, e l’atmosfera è cambiata di colpo. Sono le piccole cose pazze, improvvise e non pensate ad essere romantiche, come tenersi per mano la prima volta quando ancora non si sta insieme, così, in modo istintivo».  
«Non ho mai pensato che tenersi per mano potesse essere _davvero_ romantico» ammise con un sorriso.  
«Se lo fai per strada, senza nemmeno rendertene conto, lo può essere _davvero_ » lo guardò inclinando la testa di lato. «Tu l’hai mai presa per mano?»  
«No» rigirò la forchetta nel piatto, «ma l’ha fatto lei, senza neanche rendersene conto, credo».  
«Ed è stato un bell’attimo?»  
Fissò il piatto senza vederlo realmente. «L’atmosfera è cambiata, e io poi l’ho interrotta».  
«Perché?»  
«Ho avuto paura. Di tante cose» concluse con un sorriso triste, tornando a mangiare.  
«Lei potrebbe stancarsi di tutte queste tue paure, lo sai?» lo rimproverò bonariamente.  
«Sai cosa mi terrorizza davvero?»  
«No» scosse la testa.  
«Sento che lei è quella a cui potrei davvero dire tutte le mie paure, e se mai arriverà quel giorno… sarà come vomitare l’anima, sarà terrorizzante… perché so che lei mi ascolterà fino in fondo, ma dopo avrò paura di guardarla di nuovo in faccia».  
«Perché sarai senza alcuna maschera» commentò con un sussurro sorridendo.  
Albert sussultò a quell’espressione, ma poi si accorse che era proprio vero. «Sì, davanti a lei non potrò più portare alcuna maschera».  
Gigi gli versò dell’altro vino. «Su, su, bevi per dimenticare» sdrammatizzò.  
Lui per tutta risposta fissò il suo piatto di pasta. «E tu non fare il bis di pasta: c’è ancora il pesce spada da mangiare».  
L’amico si corrucciò appena e dondolò le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Perché spesso mi tratti come se fossi un tuo fratellino piccolo?»  
«Non lo so» mentì stringendosi nelle spalle, «mi viene naturale».

 

Non appena sentì bussare alla sua porta, Andrew aprì, si assicurò che fosse Christian e l’afferrò bruscamente per un braccio tirandolo dentro alla stanza. Fermò la porta a chiave, gli strappò la maschera di dosso e poi fece lo stesso con la propria, gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo baciò, spingendolo ad indietreggiare contro il muro.  
«Lo vedi come mi sono ridotto senza di te?» gli disse quando si fermò dal baciarlo solo per riprendere fiato. «Sono _morto_. Mortissimo» lo baciò di nuovo avidamente, non facendolo parlare. «Praticamente uno zombie. Pensa che Alfred mi ha addirittura regalato una rosa per confortarmi, solo che non ha capito perché fossi così» gli stava baciando il collo, sentì la vibrazione della sua risata contro la bocca; gli stava accarezzando il viso e i capelli mentre continuava a baciarlo senza sosta. «Poi sono risorto, ma mi sono ridotto ad una checca isterica, così tanto che per poco mamma non mi ha lanciato addosso una tazza di tè» gli sbottonò velocemente la camicia. Il suo Chris era bello anche perché lo lasciava sempre parlare a vanvera, tacendo, sapendo trovare in quelle parole il peso che nessun altro vi avrebbe visto. «Dopo sono morto di nuovo, sono andato a pesca subacquea da solo e ho preso tre chili di dentici e mi sono sentito un po’ meglio, ma non avevo te con cui parlarne e mi sono depresso nuovamente fino alla morte» lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo. «Sono ridotto a uno schifo. _Amami_ » e a quella richiesta l’altro l’afferrò per la cintura e lo fece indietreggiare fino a quando non caddero sul letto l’uno sull’altro.  
«Io non vado da nessuna parte senza di te» gli sussurrò ancora, mentre si spogliavano a vicenda e Christian su di lui cominciava a prendersi cura di ogni centimetro della sua pelle. «Ti giuro che è vero: lo so che basterebbe una mia sola parola sbagliata per perdere la tua fedeltà, e ciò mi terrorizza, mi sconvolge. Io non vado da nessuna parte senza di te» ripeté, accompagnando con una mano la sua testa mentre gli baciava il collo e il petto, «tu eri lontano da me e lo eri per il bene di quest’isola, perché la ami. Tu mi giri intorno e mi sostieni aiutandomi a salvare questo posto. Da sempre» gli prese il viso fra le mani per spingerlo a guardarlo negli occhi. «Christian, governiamo insieme questa terra, facciamolo».  
Per un attimo lo vide perdere il fiato, totalmente perso, poi gli occhi gli diventarono lucidi e provò a parlare. «Andrew, sai cosa significa quello che mi stai dicendo, vero?»  
«Governiamo insieme questa terra» gli ripeté annuendo, «aiutami a mandare avanti quest’isola, perché l’amiamo e ci amiamo. Insieme».  
«Andrew…» scosse la testa, incapace di dire altro.  
«Diventa re con me» era serio e fermo. «Te l’avevo detto già una volta, ma tu forse hai fatto finta di non capire: dalla cavità di quel promontorio – dal basso dell’isola – fino alla _Voliera Reale_ – il punto più alto dell’isola. Ti giuro che ci faremo accettare. Non voglio nessun altro che te sull’altra sedia che c’è nella sala del trono».  
Avevano entrambi gli occhi lucidi, forse da un momento all’altro sarebbero scoppiati a piangere insieme, ma non sarebbe stata altro che una delle innumerevoli cose belle vissute insieme e da fare insieme.  
«Diventa re con me» gli ripeté, seguendo con un dito la lacrima che gli rigava il viso mentre continuava a guardarlo stupito e perso.  
Il suo sguardo si fece più deciso. «Sì» lo baciò con urgenza premendo forte il proprio corpo contro il suo.  
Gli aveva chiesto di amarlo, prima, e lui lo fece con passione e con un pizzico di aggressività, come se fosse stato invece che una richiesta un ordine.  
L’ultimo ordine di un principe al suo servo. 

  
  
  
  
  


  
**Note del capitolo:**  
Senza MSN la sera la vostra Gra diventa più produttiva XD  
Mi sono pure fatta uno specchietto per avere un’idea di a che punto sono arrivata e ho concluso che in totale i capitoli saranno 10 o al massimo 11 (quindi niente 25-30 capitoli come Naco sperava, spiacente).  
Da notare che nella mia testa all’inizio dovevano essere soltanto 3 capitoli *va a sbattere la testa contro il muro*  
\- Per le prese in giro sull’età con i cantanti, mi sono rifatta anche al mio periodo d’oro XD Albert ha solo un anno in più di me, quindi su per giù siamo lì. So però che c’è gente più piccola di me di dieci anni a leggermi, e la cosa mi sconvolge emotivamente facendomi sentire molto vecchia *urla disperata*  
In ogni modo:  50 Special dei fu Lunapop (con cui ai tempi cantava Cesare Cremonini); gli 883 quando erano in due O_O quanto cazzo di tempo è passato?! MILLENOVECENTONOVANTADUEEEE; e fin che la barca vaaaaa… quando l’amore viene il campanello suonerààààààà (e se è rotto sfonderà la porta) (sottolineo il fatto che dice di voler _aprire il suo cancello_ , ‘anvedi Orietta); Nada, Il cuore è uno zingaro.  
\- Lo studio sulle reazioni della gente al crollo delle Torri Gemelle l’11 settembre 2001 è realmente esistente. Mi è toccato addirittura trovarmelo su un libro di Sociologia della Devianza. Anch’io la notte ho dormito come Mia.  
\- Albert se continua così lo strozzo.  
\- Esatto, ora si ritorna a Water Diamond, siete contenti?  
\- So che tutti voi siete preoccupati per la l’assenza di strofe di canzoni ad inizio capitolo (?) come mio solito. La realtà è che con le canzoni che mi hanno ispirata potrei farci un doppio CD, prima o poi ve le elencherò tutte.  
\- Gigi è amore, è davvero fuori dal mondo XD  
E adesso *stende le gambe e mette i piedi sulla scrivania* dopo questa sorpresa, faccio pausa :P  
A presto,  
vostra Gra.


	9. Chapter 9

  
**Note iniziali:** ok, ve lo dico prima… questo capitolo conta della bellezza di 19.281 parole senza note finali, 24 pagine Word a margini minimi da 1cm e carattere 10, è il capitolo più lungo che ho mai scritto in vita mia, ma non potevo "spezzare" la scena. Quindi mettetevi comodi, assicuratevi di esser prima andati in bagno (so per esperienza quanto sia brutto interrompere una lettura per questo…) e… buona lettura!  
Bentornati a Water Diamond, signori… 

  
  


  
  


Era meno di un mese che non rimetteva piede in camera sua alla _Voliera Reale_ eppure, quando entrò nella sua stanza, chiuse la porta e posò con un tonfo il borsone sul letto matrimoniale a baldacchino, gli sembrò _strano_.  
Albert sapeva di aver vissuto in quella stanza per ventotto anni, sapeva che quella stanza era cambiata con lui e i suoi mutamenti di umore, ma ciononostante gli sembrò improvvisamente lontana dalla sua persona. Forse la sua stanza più personale era il suo studio, dove alle volte faceva anche l’alba su dei documenti e su delle trattative, ma non perché fosse arredata in modo particolare, ma perché ci _viveva_. La camera da letto, invece, era un posto piacevole perché lo agognava quando era stanco, ma adesso che ci rientrava dopo un lungo periodo senza maschera si rendeva conto che era piacevole ma non _confortante_.  
Forse aveva passato gli ultimi undici anni della sua vita – o forse anche la sua intera vita – a circondarsi di cose piacevoli da vedere o da fare, ma non confortanti. Per non legarsi, per non _mostrarsi_.  
E ora, al centro di quella stanza, senza maschera e con ancora indosso i vestiti colorati e informali che portava sulla Terra, si sentiva avvolto da un silenzio statico, non interrotto nemmeno dal vento che entrava dalla finestra aperta. Deglutì.  
Bussarono alla porta.  
«Albert, tesoro, sono io» gli annunciò la madre da dietro la porta.  
«Entrate pure» replicò andando verso la specchiera.  
Sybil gli sorrise dolcemente e l’abbracciò affettuosamente di spalle, mentre lui armeggiava davanti allo specchio con un grosso bracciale nero da portare per coprire il tatuaggio.  
«Come stai?» gli domandò la madre; Albert notò che aveva in mano una piccola scatola di legno rettangolare e piatta.  
«Sto bene» assentì. «Vi trovo in forma come sempre, Madre».  
«Mia sta bene? Ti ha riconosciuto?»  
«No» si fissò allo specchio togliendosi l’orecchino, «credo che non sospetti nulla, o quantomeno reputa impossibile che io sia sulla Terra».  
«Perché reciti bene, o perché ti _liberi_ bene?» insinuò con uno strano sorriso furbo.  
Si voltò a guardarla inarcando un sopracciglio. «Perché faccio il mio dovere bene» rispose asciutto. «Comunque, non ha nessun strano elemento che le gira intorno, nessuna spia wreckiana o di qualche altra isola. È circondata dai soliti amici che Christian ha schedato, ma entro la fine di luglio la faremo rientrare a Water Diamond per un periodo indeterminato e saremo tutti più tranquilli» aprì il cassetto e prese la sua maschera nera.  
«O sarai _tu_ ad essere più tranquillo?» precisò la regina.  
«Senza dover fare il baby-sitter alla fidanzata di mio fratello, certo che sarò più tranquillo» posò la maschera sopra la specchiera e si voltò verso di lei incrociando le braccia al petto. «E ora, Madre, volete dirmi cos’è vostra intenzione darmi? Tenete fra le mani quella scatola di legno con un sorriso che non mi piace affatto» indicò con un dito l’oggetto in questione.  
Sybil sorrise soddisfatta e gliela porse. «L’ho commissionato apposta per te, spero che ti piaccia. _E che l’indosserai_ ».  
Albert aprì la scatola con espressione scettica, vide il contenuto. Si ammutolì per qualche attimo trattenendo inconsapevolmente il fiato: era un ciondolo piatto e rotondo, in _occhio di squalo_ , e c’era inciso sopra un corvo.  
«Pregevole» commentò atono, «lo conserverò con cura» tagliò corto, chiudendo la scatola e posandola subito nel fondo di un cassetto della specchiera.  
La madre lo fissò incrociando le braccia al petto. «Non lo indosserai, quindi?»  
«Dovrei?» cominciò a disfare il borsone. «Dovreste dire anche ad Andrew che avete un simile sogno romantico: anche lui sta facendo pressioni su di me in tal senso».  
«Fra voi tre fratelli lui è quello che mi somiglia di più» assentì, «ma credo che entrambi stiamo cercando di farti riflettere su questa strada per lo stesso motivo: per il tuo bene».  
Fece un sorriso sarcastico. «Il mio bene sarebbe chiedere alla fidanzata di mio fratello – quindi alla sua stessa fidanzata – di rompere la sua unione con lui e diventare la mia, di Colombine?»  
«Sai» si sedette sul letto sospirando, «quando Mia è arrivata qui ho sperato davvero che fra lei e uno di voi potesse nascere qualcosa: ho pensato che fosse così diversa dalle altre ragazze che vi circondano – perché è cresciuta in modo diverso – che avrebbe sicuramente abbattuto parecchi muri influenzandovi ognuno in modo differente. Non ho mai pensato che voi due dovesse finire per forza insieme, ma sono tua madre, e ancor prima di essere ciò sono anche una donna: l’ho notato come tu e lei vi cercate».  
«Non ci cerchiamo affatto» replicò in modo secco, chiudendo un’anta dell’armadio.  
«Sì che vi cercate, anche in modo inconsapevole» gli annuì. «Vi cercate nelle piccole cose, nel modo in cui i vostri caratteri riescono ad incontrarsi abbracciandosi nei punti in cui non siete talmente uguali da farmi sorridere in modo tenero, perché sì: in alcune cose siete davvero uguali. Come quando entrate in una stanza e sembra che stiate mentalmente prendendo in giro tutti i presenti» concluse con una punta di soddisfazione.  
Lui scosse la testa con fare annoiato. «È solo una ragazzina…»  
Sybil si alzò dal letto ostentando un sorriso malizioso. «Già, una ragazzina in pieno sboccio, un fiore che stanotte tuo fratello potrà avere l’onore di cogliere».  
Albert si bloccò dal chiudere un cassetto. «Andrew sta solo proteggendola e fingendo, per far contento nostro padre e avere il diritto di successione» sciorinò.  
«Andrew è un uomo, Albert» precisò sua madre, «e stanotte avrà nel suo letto la donna con cui dovrà fingere di passare il resto della sua vita, una donna con cui ha già una certa affinità, visto che lei ha accettato di essere la sua Colombine per finta. Una donna che tu non vuoi nonostante lui stesso ti lasci intendere in modo diretto che se vuoi, puoi prendertela».  
Chiuse il cassetto scuotendo la testa. «Non lo farà, non la toccherà con un solo dito».  
Sybil assentì in modo ironico. «Certo, avrà una donna a disposizione e non la toccherà com’è vero che agli orsi non piace il miele» si alzò le gonne con una mano. «Dovresti cominciare a far chiarezza in te stesso, tesoro, prima che le tue paure portino conseguenze inaspettate» gli accarezzò la guancia e si diresse verso la porta. «E adesso, vado ad accogliere mia nuora» sospirò.  
Quando la porta si richiuse, Albert fissò la sua maschera, ancora posata sulla specchiera.  
«È tempo di ritirarsi in camera, _Emil_ ».

 

Stavolta Christian venne a prenderli con due auto guidate da uomini che Mia riconobbe essere guardie reali – li aveva visti spesso a palazzo. I suoi genitori salirono sull’auto secondaria, lei, sua sorella e Anna in quella dove sarebbe salito anche Christian.  
Mentre il ragazzo sistemava gli ultimi bagagli, Mia gli vide uno strano anello all’anulare destro, tanto che si accigliò. Era in oro a fascia larga, al centro c’era lo stemma di Water Diamond, smaltato: un campo azzurro con un diamante a taglio brillante sovrapposto a due spade incrociate.  
«E questo?» gli chiese, non appena anche lui salì in macchina con loro.  
Christian fissò l’anello in modo teatrale. «Ha l’aria di un gingillino pacchiano che però significa qualcosa d’importante, vero?»  
«Già» mormorò fra i denti.  
L’autista s’intromise in tono formale. «Conte Fornari, possiamo partire?»  
«Sì, possiamo andare» rispose lui.  
Mia lo fissò aggrottando la fronte. « _Conte_?»  
«Conte, Conte» annuì, agitandole la mano con l’anello davanti agli occhi; poi si fece più serio e scrollò le spalle. «Non è raro che a Water Diamond il servitore personale dei figli del re venga nominato Conte, man mano che gli vengono affidati incarichi di fiducia sempre più delicati».  
Mia rifletté sul ruolo effettivo di Christian – era stato lui a trovarla sulla Terra, ed era sempre stato a lui che i tre ragazzi l’affidavano, per non parlare di come fosse il braccio destro di Albert – e si accorse che in effetti era una cosa inevitabile e che perfino il resto della servitù e le guardie reali l’avevano sempre trattato come se non fosse "uno di loro" ma qualcosa di più. Christian era arrivato alla _Voliera Reale_ con la strada da Conte già segnata, probabilmente. Come probabilmente Andrew aveva giocato un ruolo decisivo nell’assegnazione del titolo esattamente in quei giorni.  
Christian le prese la mano con un gesto elegante e gliela baciò con un sorriso furbo. «Ma resterò sempre il più fedele e intimo dei servitori dei principi, a vita, quindi sarò anche il tuo di servitore».  
«In pratica non ti schioda nessuno da me» fece ironica.  
«Esattamente» annuì. «A parte questo» si mise una valigetta sulle ginocchia e l’aprì con fare cospiratorio. «Ho qui qualcosa per le due signorine: le vostre maschere, come da tradizione diamantina» voltò la valigetta verso le due.  
Non era difficile intuire quale fosse di chi, ma Mia fu felice di vedere come Christian avesse perfettamente trovato la maschera giusta per Anna: era totalmente bianca, di forma irregolare e dalla fronte bassa; sopra il naso c’era incisa in rilievo una rosa i cui rami rampicanti abbracciavano tutta la bordatura; la sua forma particolare, piena di rientranze sul bordo, dava l’impressione che la maschera fosse l’ultimo pezzetto di carta bianca squarciata rimasto a coprire un viso, qualcosa di candido, misterioso e insolito allo stesso tempo.  
La maschera di Ilaria era a forma di farfalla, ma piccola non copriva tutto il viso; le ali erano colorate di verde chiaro e blu-viola, era particolare ma non eccessivamente appariscente.  
«Le indosserete non appena arriveremo alla base, al distributore di benzina» le informò.  
«Mia» mormorò Anna, rigirandosi la maschera fra le mani mentre lei prendeva la propria dallo zaino, «non mi hai mai detto com’è il viaggio da un mondo e l’altro» sembrava preoccupata.  
«Niente di che» la tranquillizzò con un buffetto sul ginocchio, «ci sarà solo qualche piccolo scossone».  
Chiamalo piccolo.  
Quando furono quasi arrivati, Christian fece una chiamata agli addetti al portale per sapere se ci fossero clienti al distributore; alla risposta negativa, fece avanzare le auto e le ragazze indossarono le maschere.  
Quando scesero dall’auto, Mia notò quanto sembrasse stranita e impaurita Anna: la prese per mano e non la lasciò neanche quando entrarono nel bar ed andarono oltre il banco.  
Una volta dentro la stanza blindata, Mia alzò gli occhi al cielo sentendo suo padre commentare ammirato la sicurezza del portale mentre Christian gli rispondeva velocemente con frasi fatte, digitando velocemente ai supercomputer per programmare il loro viaggio. Sinceramente, non vedeva l’ora di arrivare e lasciarsi alle spalle quella terra che ora le sembrava troppo statica rispetto a Water Diamond.  
Christian aprì l’ascensore e fece entrare per prima l’allegra famigliola con Anna, per ultimo entrò lui, indossando la maschera e calandosela sul viso.  
«Buon viaggio» augurò loro un addetto, prima che il ragazzo chiudesse la porta.  
«Grazie» si rivolse agli altri. «Reggetevi».  
Mia afferrò la mano di Anna e la fece aggrappare ad una barra orizzontale di sostegno, artigliandola a sua volta con la propria; Ilaria osservò la scena preoccupata e l’imitò sbarrando gli occhi. Sua madre si aggrappò a suo padre, che però non capì e… quando iniziò la discesa precipitosa i due coniugi finirono a terra.  
Sotto una pioggia di imprecazioni della madre di Mia, schiacciata sotto il peso del marito, il viaggio proseguì con Anna che faceva urletti acuti all’orecchio di Mia – che fissava il soffitto rassegnata – e Ilaria che proclamava che sarebbero tutti morti.  
Quando l’ascensore si aprì sull’hangar, davanti agli eleganti addetti vestiti con livree nere, rosse e dorate si aprì un buffo scenario: ai piedi di Christian, sembrava che il padre di Mia stesse stuprando sua moglie, con i capelli completamente in disordine.  
«Buongiorno» li salutò un addetto inchinandosi, senza scomporsi. «Signor Conte, Ultima Colombine» inchinò il capo a mo’ di saluto due volte, «signori… spero che il viaggio sia andato bene. Benvenuti e bentornati a Water Diamond».  
«È andato tutto bene, grazie» sorrise Christian, «occupatevi pure dei bagagli delle signorine» prese le valigie della madre di Mia e le sistemò personalmente in una delle due limousine che li stavano attendendo fuori.  
«Per ora sembra tutto uguale al nostro mondo» mormorò Anna, intrecciando di più le dita a quelle di Mia, «però si sente che c’è un’aria _diversa_ ».  
«E il bello deve ancora venire!» si entusiasmò lei, respirando a pieni polmoni quell’aria che le era mancata così tanto.  
«Venite!» le invitò Christian, aprendo loro la portiere di una limousine.  
«Qual è il programma di oggi?» chiese Mia, accomodandosi fra sua sorella e Anna.  
«Prima cosa, l’incontro con i reali e i principi: la regina è particolarmente ansiosa di rivederti, mentre il tuo fidanzato… beh» si schiarì la voce, «ecco lui sarà immensamente felice di rivederti e non vede l’ora di passare un po’ di tempo con te».  
«Come, a giocare a briscola?» ironizzò.  
«Andrew è un ottimo giocare» fece un sorriso carico di malizia inarcando un sopracciglio, «non giocare con lui a strip-poker, stanotte, se non vuoi perdere clamorosamente».  
«Lo terrò a mente» sorrise nel suo stesso modo, mentre vedeva di sottecchi Anna arrossire. I due confidenti si guardarono negli occhi come a dirsi "Tu ci hai giocato con lui, vero? E hai perso", "Seh".  
«L’incontro con i reali avverrà nel giardino centrale del labirinto, dove ci sarà un piccolo rinfresco, e dopodiché…» fece un sorriso cospiratorio, «io e Andrew vi porteremo a fare un’immersione».  
Mia si alzò di slancio e l’abbraccio forte. «Oddio sì! Non vedevo l’ora di tuffarmi di nuovo!»  
Ilaria s’incupì. «Io non so immergermi, so a malapena nuotare».  
«Non c’è problema» scosse la testa Christian, «dove andremo oggi non è un posto dal fondale molto profondo: è vicino alla foce del più grande fiume dell’isola, c’è una fauna particolare lì…» fece allusivo, «vi divertirete» promise.  
«Wow, Mia» mormorò incredula Ilaria, che si era distratta, poggiando il palmo di una mano contro il finestrino mentre fissava stupita il panorama, «questo posto è stupendo!»  
Anna si protrasse per guardare meglio, Mia intuì che fosse lo stesso panorama che aveva visto lungo la strada la prima volta che era venuta sull’isola e, guardando anche lei fuori dal finestrino, si chiese se avesse negli occhi la stessa nostalgia struggente che quella volta aveva visto nello sguardo di Chris.  
«Sì, è meraviglioso» disse in un soffio.  
«Questa terra ti appartiene» commentò dolcemente la sorella.  
«O forse io appartengo a lei» scrollò le spalle.  
Davanti alla _Voliera Reale_ , Anna e Ilaria restarono ammutolite.  
«Cioè» quasi barcollò Ilaria, scendendo dalla limousine, «io sono in un posto simile, dentro ad un film Disney con principi e principesse, e non posso neanche scattare delle foto per far schiattare d’invidia le amiche! Io ci potrei morire qui, sul serio!»  
Mia sorrise e sentì dietro di sé i suoi genitori parlottare.  
«Sembra di stare dentro ad una favola, vero caro?»  
Christian affidò i genitori di Mia ad una coppia di camerieri e fece cenno alle ragazze di seguirlo.  
«Ho fatto sistemare le vostre stanze vicine, spero che la cosa possa farvi piacere».  
«Grazie!» ribatté civettuola Ilaria; Mia dietro di lei fece cenno di voler vomitare, Anna le diede una gomitata.  
La stanza di Anna era quella immediatamente successiva a quella di Mia e accanto c’era quella di Ilaria; erano tutte e due principesche, ma mai quanto quella di Mia, sebbene l’arredamento fosse simile.  
«Vi lascio alla vestizione» si congedò Christian, «vado a cambiarmi anch’io».  
Non appena il ragazzo fu abbastanza lontano – le tre erano sulla soglia delle loro porte – Ilaria batté le mani con espressione fintamente seria.  
«Bene, e adesso tutte in camera di Mia a vestirci!»  
«Cos…?!» ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di protestare: fu investita da Ilaria con fra le braccia una marea di vestiti d’epoca colorati e voluminosi, che gettò prontamente sul letto matrimoniale a baldacchino di Mia.  
«CheMiMettoCheMiMettoCheMiMetto?!» cantilenò, cominciando a buttare i vestiti all’aria.  
«Ilaria, per favore» si lamentò Mia, «un casino simile fallo in camera tua!» le indicò la porta.  
«Non posso» cominciò a svestirsi, «io non ho mai indossato vestiti simili, tu sì! Dovrai aiutarmi con i lacci!»  
Alla vista di Ilaria in biancheria intima, Anna abbassò timidamente lo sguardo.  
«Con i lacci?» fece sarcastica Mia. «Sappi che i lacci me li ha sempre stretti Christian».  
E sentito ciò Anna si portò una mano alla bocca, basita e arrossita.  
«Davvero?» si meravigliò Ilaria. «Sai che mi hai appena dato un ottimo suggerimento?» tornò a cercare un vestito. «Adesso indosserò quello con più lacci e poi chiederò il suo aiuto!»  
«Ilaria, la smetti?!» si esasperò Mia.  
«Sì, sì!» gesticolò. «Indosso il vestito e tolgo subito il disturbo, andrò a cercare Christian!»  
«Non mi riferivo ai vestiti, ma a Christian! Smettila di provarci con lui!»  
«E perché?» sorrise furba. «Piace a te, per caso?»  
«No! Perché è GAY!»  
Il vestito cadde dalle mani di Ilaria, che restò di nuovo in biancheria intima, e Anna decise che forse era meglio coprirsi direttamente gli occhi, invece che abbassare lo sguardo.  
«Cos…? Ma-ma… gay-gay o etero che ogni tanto…»  
«Ha una relazione omosessuale da anni! È gay-gay, ok?» tagliò corto. «E non lo sa nessuno, quindi evita di fartelo sfuggire di bocca!» borbottò.  
La sorella restò attonita per qualche attimo, poi finalmente parlò. «Vabbé che qua ci sono un sacco di bei ragazzi, ma perché proprio quello che piace a me deve essere gay?» si lamentò fissando il nulla. «Christian è gay, tu stai con Andrew, Alfred è più piccolo di me di due anni… mi resta Albert» annuì. «Ci proverò con lui!» tornò a cercare un vestito adatto.  
«CHE COSA?!» quasi urlò in modo stridulo Mia.  
«Che c’è di male?» protestò la sorella. «Pensi che io non sia degna di un principe?» ci scherzò su.  
«No, non voglio dire questo» si passò le mani sul volto, «è che… Albert è cinico, linguacciuto, scorbutico, scostante, lunatico, sarcastico e… è antipatico di natura» annuì.  
«Sai che quelli così sono i migliori a letto?»  
Anna andò a prendere aria fuori dal balcone, ma forse fra non molto si sarebbe _seppellita_ su quel balcone.  
«Fa come vuoi» scrollò le spalle Mia, innervosita, «spero almeno che tu riesca a parlarci: col caratteraccio che ha è difficile».  
«Oh, saprò farmi valere!» sorrise cominciando a truccarsi.  
Mia storse il naso e comprese di avere appena avuto un sintomo di gastrite.  
E il loro soggiorno sull’isola era appena cominciato.

 

Christian bussò alla loro porta annunciando che già i genitori di Mia erano stati scortati fino al giardino; Mia si preparò mentalmente, aprì la porta e lasciò che lui portasse al giardino anche loro.  
Aveva indossato un abito leggero estivo senza maniche e dalla scollatura rotonda ma non molto profonda, con una gonna vaporosa; niente più bianco e nero, stavolta il vestito era bianco e celeste polvere.  
Proprio mentre svoltano l’angolo, Mia si rese conto che la sua gastrite era decisamente peggiorata: ci sarebbe stato anche Albert lì? E come si sarebbero salutati? Ma non appena entrò, due braccia forti e fin troppo appassionate la strinsero a sé provenendo dalla sua destra, tanto che non ebbe il tempo di vedere null’altro se non la camicia e la giacca dell’assaltatore.  
«Colombella! Mia amata!» la salutò teatralmente Andrew.  
« _Falchetto_ adorato» sibilò sottovoce con un sorrisetto sarcastico, «se non mi molli subito giuro che non potrai fare più nulla col tuo _piccioncino_ ».  
«Capisco» assentì sorridendo, lasciando la presa e circondandole le spalle con un braccio. «Un sorriso e un bacino per la stampa?» le disse a mezza bocca voltandosi verso il re e la regina.  
Mia sorrise, Andrew le baciò entrambe le mani portandosele sul cuore e lei gli baciò una guancia.  
«La mia colombella è sempre così ragionevole» sorrise Andrew, _amabile_.  
«E non mi hai ancora vista col ciclo!»  
«Mia!» la salutò con un largo sorriso la regina, allungando le mani verso di lei. «Che gioia rivederti!»  
«Vostra Altezza» s’inchinò davanti alla coppia reale, «anche per me è bello rivedervi. I miei più sentiti auguri per il vostro anniversario di nozze».  
«Oh» fece sognante il re, «non vedo l’ora di festeggiare il vostro di anniversario» fissò Andrew e Mia, «credo che sarà stupendo! Vero, tortorella?» strinse le mani della moglie.  
«Certamente, mio caro! Ci penserò io _personalmente_ a far sì che quel giorno arrivi serenamente e sia festeggiato in maniera adeguata!»  
«Come sono carini insieme!» li guardò ancora una volta il re. «Il falco, il rapace predatore, e la colomba, l’innocente e candido simbolo della pace!»  
«Già» sorrise a denti stretti Mia, decidendo di troncare quella conversazione imbarazzante presentando loro sua sorella e Anna.  
Non appena però concluse le presentazioni, un’altra presenza improponibile piombò su di lei.  
«Mia! Mia cognata!» una voce gioiosa la fece _raggelare_.  
Si voltò ostentando un sorriso. «Salve, Alfred! Sì, sono Mia, ma "cognata" non è il mio cognome».  
Il ragazzo le prese le mani fra le sue e le baciò affettuosamente. «Sono felice che tu sia tornata, la tua candida presenza _impreziosisce_ il nostro palazzo».  
«Non ne dubito».  
«Sappi che mi ha spezzato il cuore sapere che non mi hai scelto» arricciò le labbra, «ma lui, temprato dal profumo delle mille rose coltivate per contrastare nella mia mente il ritorno di pensieri a te dedicati, ha superato tutto. Adesso posso vedere con nuovi occhi la tua presenza qui a palazzo e quanto tu sia importante per tutti noi! Perché tu sei l’Ultima Colombine e sei Mia, nella tua unicità. Sei Mia, mia cognata!»  
«Certo, Alfred, certo» annuì indifferente Mia, «ma ora vorresti lasciare le mie mani?» e Alfred lo fece, ma viste le conseguenze, Mia dopo avrebbe tanto voluto che non lo facesse: sbarrò gli occhi meravigliato e puntò un dito verso una ragazza alle spalle di Mia.  
Verso Anna.  
«Tu!» iniziò a _proclamare_ , «fulgida bellezza che i miei occhi hanno l’onore, ma che dico!, il _privilegio_ di vedere! Così radiosa che soltanto l’acqua di fonte potrebbe essere fresca e cristallina come te!» si sentì lo _> sciaff_ delle mani di Mia sbattute sulla faccia. «Soltanto una candida rosa dai petali delicati potrebbe avere la tua innocente bellezza, così pura da non risvegliare alcun lascivo e possessivo pensiero se non quello di adorarti prostrandomi ai tuoi piedi!»  
Anna arrossì e fece dei passi indietro, Mia si aggrappò al braccio di Andrew guardandolo supplichevole. «Andy, per favore, _fermalo_!»  
«E perché dovrei? Mi sto divertendo un mondo!»  
«Tu!» continuò Alfred. «Cosa posso fare per avere un tuo sorriso? Cosa posso donarti per vedere gli occhi tuoi – azzurri come il mare che mi è tanto caro – illuminarsi donandomi pure schegge di felicità? Dimmi cosa posso fare per avere un tuo sorriso, uno solo! Dimmi!»  
Mia storse il naso. «Magari potresti toglierti dalle palle» mormorò, poi si pose fra l’amica e il principe. «Alfred» si schiarì la voce, «lei è la mia amica Anna. Anna, lui è il principe Alfred, e ti assicuro che non è così. È _peggio_ di così».  
Alfred si portò una mano al petto e l’altra alla bocca, sconcertato. «Tu sei Anna? La giovane donna che vorrebbe privare tutti gli uomini della sua bellezza? Tu? Tu? T-t-t-t-t-TU?!»  
Mia intuì subito l’antifona e afferrò l’amica per un braccio, allontanandola, e si voltò subito verso Ilaria per presentargliela e distrarlo. Sfortunatamente, Alfred avanzò subito di qualche passo e prese immediatamente Anna a braccetto.  
«Mia cara, io e te dobbiamo assolutamente discutere di molte cose» le disse teneramente.  
«ALFRED!» si esasperò Mia, vedendo Anna voltarsi verso di lei guardandola con occhioni supplichevoli mentre veniva trascinata via.  
Andrew si avvicinò a lei e la prese per mano. «Andiamo, colombella! Lascialo divertirsi un po’! Anna è una donna che rifiuta gli uomini, Alfred avrà pane per i suoi denti! Non succederà nulla di male, vedrai!»  
Mia si passò stancamente una mano sul volto. «Lo spero» si guardò intorno e realizzò. «Dov’è Albert? Non l’ho ancora visto».  
«Lui e il suo carico di _gioia immensa_ credo che siano dispersi per il labirinto» rispose ironico, «penso che dovrebbe essere qui a momenti per il rinfresco, ma prima» le sorrise in modo seducente e le strinse una mano, «io e te fingeremo una fuga romantica!»  
«COSA?!» quasi urlò.  
«Madre? Padre?» gridò festosamente Andrew. «Io e la mia fidanzata stiamo andando deliberatamente ad appartarci in un angolo!»  
La regina agitò una mano come a minimizzare. «Fate pure, miei cari».  
Ancor prima di poter protestare ulteriormente, Mia fu trascinata per mano da Andrew fuori dal giardino, in un’assurda e veloce corsa per il labirinto. Per i primi secondi avrebbe voluto protestare, ma poi la cosa le ricordò il modo in cui erano fuggiti tempo prima giù verso il porto, quando si era lasciata andare alla forza e alla solarità di Andrew, quindi decise di lasciarsi andare anche quella volta.  
Corsero svoltando gli angoli in modo pericoloso, senza rallentare, facendo volare le foglie secche cadute sui viali e facendo frusciare i loro vestiti contro i rami delle siepi basse, e ridevano, senza motivo, perché quella era una fuga sciocca di due innamorati che avrebbero però voluto un’altra persona al posto dell’altro, ma l’attimo in sé era bello, perfetto.  
Arrivarono al giardino acquatico ed entrarono ormai quasi senza fiato, accasciandosi vicino alla riva del laghetto.  
Mia, seduta a terra, non si preoccupò nemmeno di sistemarsi meglio il vestito dalla gonna scomposta sul prato, si tolse piuttosto la maschera per tergersi il sudore dalla fronte, continuando a ridere; Andrew, seduto accanto a lei, si alzò la maschera sulla fronte.  
«L’ho sempre pensato che sei un pazzo!» lo rimproverò.  
«Beh» si strinse nelle spalle, «almeno adesso tutti penseranno che siamo pazzi d’amore!»  
«Seh, come no» assentì ironica.  
«Piuttosto» arricciò il naso, «devo dirti che sono oltremodo addolorato da una cosa: hai chiamato al telefono più volte il fidanzato del tuo finto fidanzato e nessuna volta il tuo finto fidanzato. Sono costernato da una simile mancanza!»  
E così Christian gli aveva detto che lei sapeva di loro… «Rimedierò la prossima volta» sorrise, abbassando lo sguardo e giocando ad immergere una mano nell’acqua fresca del laghetto, facendo fuggire via le carpe koi.  
«Davvero, Mia» fece più serio, «non devi farti alcun problema nel parlare con me: ho promesso che ti avrei protetta e lo farò. Hai accettato di sacrificare te stessa sposando me, e io non esiterò a renderti felice in ogni modo».  
Lei si morse un labbro, un po’ imbarazzata. «Mi rendo conto che questa è una situazione che mi è un po’ difficile da gestire. Prima del nostro fidanzamento mi sentivo più libera nei tuoi confronti, ma ora mi rendo conto che ogni cosa che facciamo davanti agli altri della corte sarà giudicata, e penso anche a Christian e al modo in cui altre persone che in futuro mi interesseranno potrebbero vedere noi…»  
«Christian ti adora, e tu lo sai» le sorrise, Mia abbozzò un sorriso abbassando lo sguardo, «e da parte mia, farò sempre in modo che mai nessuna tua probabile relazione con un uomo venga ostacolata: io ho scelto di non privarmi dell’amore, non vedo perché dovresti privartene tu» lei alzò timidamente lo sguardo su di lui. «Sono il tuo compagno Mia, il tuo Arlequin in qualche modo, non dimenticarlo: ti ho fatto delle promesse e voglio mantenerle» le accarezzò il viso, «sotto la mia ala protettiva, nessuno potrà farti del male. E neanche sotto l’ala protettiva di Christian» le scoccò un bacio affettuoso sulla fronte. «Quindi non alzare inutili muri fra me e te solo perché hai paura di non saper gestire questa situazione, ci sarò sempre io qui ad aiutarti, perché so quanto è prezioso e importante il fatto che tu abbia acconsentito ad essere la mia Colombine».  
Non trovando le parole giuste per dirgli qualcosa in cambio, Mia mugugnò delle mezze parole incomprensibili e si voltò dall’altra parte, stringendosi nelle spalle. Andrew sorrise, sospirò fissando l’albero dalle radici che in parte affondavano nel lago e cominciò a proclamare strani versi, per distrarla forse.  
«" _Dolce è la notte che ci guarda dall’alto, tenera è quando ci copre col suo manto blu e vellutato luccicante di stelle_ "».  
«Ti droghi, Andy?» ironizzò. «Chris non ne sarà contento» scosse la testa con forza.  
Lui rise e proseguì. «" _Lei ci copre adesso che ci guardiamo sperduti e senza maschere, ci è testimone mentre ingoiamo con forza le nostre paure e liberiamo le nostre lacrime di gioia. La notte è un tetto infinito e ignoto, e proprio il suo ignoto riflette come uno specchio quello che ci aspetta domani: c’è una strada infinita davanti a noi, ma quanti ostacoli avremo non lo sapremo, eppure davanti a tanta bellezza piangiamo di gioia come se vedessimo il più bel cielo trapunto di stelle ad agosto. Dolce è la notte, tenera è col suo manto accogliente, ma caldo e sensuale è il suo ammiccare ad offrirci un riparo in queste ore che precedono l’alba del nostro primo giorno insieme_ "».  
Mia lo guardò negli occhi stringendo le gambe al petto. «È un pezzo tratto dal poema che racconta la storia di Arlequin e Colombine, vero?»  
Lui le assentì appena, le sorrise dolcemente e ricambiò il suo sguardo iniziando a giocherellare con un nastro della sua gonna.  
« _"Invitante è la notte, maliziosa è nel suo cullare i pensieri che nella nostra mente sono appena nati. Non aver paura se quest’ultimi ti sembreranno osceni, perché tali possono esserlo solo davanti ad un occhio nudo ma estraneo, per questo la notte la notte ci vuol coprire. È osceno affidarmi ad un tuo abbraccio consapevole che tu potresti stringermi fino a togliermi il respiro e farmi male spezzandomi tutte le ossa? Quanto male potresti farmi negandomi questo abbraccio o dandomene uno troppo forte? È osceno voler onorare ogni parte del tuo corpo sapendo che per me non sarà mai abbastanza e non sarà mai troppo vecchio? È osceno voler vedere sul tuo viso l’effetto non delle mie parole ma delle mie azioni e scoprirmi uomo in ogni tuo sospiro? È osceno scoprire me stesso attraverso te? È osceno volermi donare e affidare alla tua bocca sapendo bene che potresti anche mordermi e lacerarmi? Fa bene la notte a coprirci, perché questo nostro amore gli altri potrebbero non capirlo, nessuno può capire l’amore degli altri. Aver voglia di affidarsi per la prima volta a qualcuno è sconcertante, farlo è pauroso. Mi sta tremando il cuore in petto, forse morirò non appena poggerò le mie labbra sulle tue, ma in quello che saremo una volta fusi insieme, io rinascerò. Sono emozioni uniche, che si sentono solo la prima volta, che forse non sarà la più bella, ma sarà ricordata perché unica. Posso avere l’onore di essere il primo uomo al mondo a vedere sul tuo viso l’emozione della scoperta di te stessa attraverso un altro corpo? Posso avere l’onore di essere tuo, stanotte, mia Colombine?_ "»  
Mia sorrise poggiando il mento sul palmo di una mano, stese al gioco. «Sì».  
Sentirono dei passi di alcuni cortigiani o addetti ai giardini farsi più vicini; Andrew sorrise in modo furbo e seducente.  
«Un bacio per la stampa» le sussurrò, inclinando la testa per poggiare le labbra sulle sue.  
Un giardino acquatico avvolto da un dolce venticello, il rumore delle fronde dell’albero sul laghetto, loro due seduti sulla riva senza maschere e un raggio di sole a benedirli: si poteva desiderare di meglio?  
Sì, si poteva desiderare di essere con la persona giusta.  
«Che romantici!» sentì mormorare. «Lui che recita il poema di Arlequin e Colombine e poi la bacia…!»  
Mia rise contro la bocca di Andrew, lui per tutta risposta le mise una mano sulla nuca facendo finta di approfondire il bacio, tanto che Mia sbarrò gli occhi con già l’intenzione di strozzarlo, ma non sentendo la sua lingua si tranquillizzò.  
Non appena le loro bocche si separarono, Mia vide sulla soglia dell’entrata del giardino un paio di persone che li stavano spiando impunemente e uno strano svolazzo di mantello nero familiare.  
«Albert?» mormorò stupita e col cuore che le stava scoppiando in petto.  
Andrew le baciò dolcemente la guancia. «Uhm, sarà venuto a dar da mangiare al serpente del giardino di piante carnivore».  
Mia fece per alzarsi. «Devo andare a salutarlo» ma Andrew la bloccò trattenendola per un braccio.  
«Non ora, gli altri potrebbero insospettirsi per questa tua improvvisa fuga. Tanto hai tutto il tempo che vuoi per salutarlo, no?»  
«Sì, certo» assentì flebilmente, mentre Andrew la spingeva a lasciarsi abbracciare di spalle.  
Avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio di lei. «Hai tutto il tempo che vuoi per cercare il tuo Ultimo Arlequin, Ultima Colombine».  
Mia lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio; fece per parlare, perplessa, ma lui le posò un dito sulle labbra.  
«Lo troverai, troverai il tuo Arlequin» le ripeté con un sorriso strano, e davanti a tutta quella ambiguità lei si arrese sospirando: tanto non avrebbe capito mai del tutto le strane macchinazioni di Andrew.

 

Andrew era senza maschera e stava indossando una maglietta sportiva, quando sentì bussare alla porta di camera sua.  
«Sono Chris» lo avvisò.  
«Entra pure».  
Il ragazzo entrò e richiuse la porta alzandosi la maschera sulla fronte: anche lui era già in abiti informali, si stavano preparando per andare in barca.  
«Albert non verrà» l’informò.  
Andrew fece un sorriso soddisfatto. «Lo immaginavo» si sedette sul letto per allacciarsi le scarpe.  
«Fra le mille scuse che ha usato» aggiunse Chris, rubandogli la maschera dal comodino proprio mentre lui si stava protraendo per prenderla, «gli ho sentito farfugliare che ti ha visto baciare Mia» lo fissò negli occhi sorridendo a sua volta in modo malizioso. «Suppongo che tu non ne sappia niente, vero?»  
«La mia bocca va in giro a distribuire baci per i fatti suoi» sorrise innocente, «io non ne so niente di quello che combina».  
«Bastardo» scosse la testa.  
«E sei geloso?» scherzò Andy. «Guarda che potresti farlo anche tu. Non baciare me – troppo facile – baciare Mia, intendo. Mio fratello potrebbe sul serio impazzire e finalmente scoppiare» annuì con veemenza.  
Christian rise. «Non ho mai visto così tanto amore fraterno concentrato in una sola persona».  
«Non vuoi baciare Mia?» si finse colpito. «Guarda che mi ritengo offeso».  
«Idiota!» rise ancora, lanciandogli la maschera in faccia. «Piuttosto, abbiamo un problema».  
«Cioè?» si alzò dal letto tenendo la maschera sulla fronte.  
«Alfred: vuole venire».  
Andy alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, serio. «Che storia è, questa? Alf detesta fare immersioni».  
«Credo che sia per quella ragazza» gesticolò, «Anna. Si è messo in testa di immolarsi alla causa per evitarle la clausura».  
Andy storse la bocca. «Mia non ne sarà contenta. Hai provato a dirgli che non può mostrarsi senza maschere per via del loro onore eccetera, eccetera?»  
«Sì, ma» si grattò la testa, «dice che io ho già visto tutte e tre le ragazze senza maschera e loro hanno visto me, tu e Mia vi siete già visti e loro tre tanto non danno un grosso significato alla maschera, in quanto terrestri… insiste col dire che è del tutto inutile mostrarsi ancora con la maschera davanti a loro tre, se da soli».  
«Certo che ne ha fatto proprio una missione, se è arrivato a dire una cosa del genere» sbuffò stancamente incrociando le braccia al petto. «E va bene, fallo venire, e speriamo che Mia non ci uccida per questo».  
«Credo che Mia abbia ucciso per molto meno» rise scuotendo la testa e voltandosi per andar via, ma Andy assottigliò gli occhi ridendo e lo trattenne per un braccio; lo bloccò stringendolo a sé di spalle.  
«Dove vai? Dove credi di andare, eh?» gli disse all’orecchio in modo fintamente minaccioso.  
«Stavo pensando di uscire fuori dalla stanza, Vostra Altezza» gli indicò la porta ridendo.  
«Spiacente, Conte, ma lei non andrà da nessuna parte» gli strinse il ciondolo a forma di sole nel pugno e lo spinse faccia al muro. «E adesso dimmi la verità» gli sussurro serio, slacciandogli i primi bottoni della camicia per allargargli il colletto, «ti è dispiaciuto sapere che ho baciato Mia?» con le dita abbassò il colletto sulla nuca per sfiorargli col naso l’attaccatura dei capelli.  
«No» sospirò, in un tono che parve sincero.  
«Sicuro?» gli baciò in modo languido la nuca e il collo, infilandogli le mani sotto la camicia per accarezzargli la schiena e i fianchi.  
«Sì» lo vide poggiare la fronte e i palmi delle mani contro la parete; Andy sorrise in modo dolcemente perverso – anche se lui non poteva vederlo – e con due dita gli percorse tutta la spina dorsale fino arrivare alla cintura dei jeans.  
«Perché sai» gli sussurrò con voce bassa e roca, slacciandogli i jeans per liberare la strada alle due dita sul fondoschiena, «quello che abbiamo io e te, non c’è l’ha nessun altro. Come bacio te, non potrei mai baciare nessun altro» lo vide deglutire nervosamente, in attesa di sentire la prossima mossa della dita.  
«" _Fa bene la notte a coprirci, perché questo nostro amore gli altri potrebbero non capirlo, nessuno può capire l’amore degli altri_ ". Non ho scordato di certo quello che mi hai detto la prima volta… non scordo…» non finì la frase, gemette.  
Andy gli baciò il collo prima di muovere di nuovo le dita. «Di chi sono?»  
«Mio».  
«Tuo. E certe cose le farò sempre e solo con te» e provò a farglielo capire bene contro quel muro.

 

Partirono con uno yacht della flotta reale di dimensioni medie, con poco equipaggio e una gigantesca scorta di bibite fresche voluta da Alfred. Sulla sua presenza a bordo, Mia espresse il suo dissenso _grugnendo_ verso il suo falchetto.  
«Il viaggio sarà lungo» l’avvisò Andrew, mentre sottocoperta si liberava dalla maschera e la maglia sportiva che aveva indosso – erano lontani dalla costa ormai, «andremo dall’altra parte dell’isola, dove le coste sono più rocciose».  
Mia stava tentando di sciogliere un nodo sul fianco della maglia larga e nera che aveva indosso, gliel’aveva fatto sua sorella dopo molte insistenze per darle un tocco di femminilità, aveva detto. «Come mai Albert non è venuto? Credevo che gli piacessero le immersioni ricreative, soprattutto quelle in posti particolari».  
«È stato trattenuto da impegni» abbassò lo sguardo per posare la maglia nel borsone mentre Mia si sfilava la maglia a sua volta, «sai com’è, è il classico guastafeste che si ostina a lavorare mentre tutti gli altri si divert… _ono_ » concluse alzando lo sguardo mentre Mia scalciava i propri pantaloncini di jeans per togliersi anche quelli.  
La ragazza lo guardò, vide la sua faccia e poi cercò nervosamente un elastico nel proprio borsone. «Senti, non guardarmi così, lo so che questo costume bianco a due pezzi mi sta uno schifo» si legò velocemente i capelli raccogliendosi all’insù, «non c’entra niente con quella che sono, ma Anna ha insistito tanto e se non me lo metto almeno una volta saranno soldi sprecati e…»  
Andrew continuò a fissarla aggrottando la fronte. «Fossi eterosessuale, non credo che ti farei più uscire da sottocoperta» e la guardò in un modo che la fece arrossire abbastanza.  
Si schiarì la voce. «Considerando che sei il secondo gay che mi dice implicitamente che sono bella, devo pensare allora che sono proprio senza speranze, visto che finora nessun etero me l’ha detto» ironizzò.  
«Probabilmente finora hai incontrato solo etero fessi» annuì sullo stesso tono, la prese affettuosamente per mano per andare a sedersi fuori al sole.  
«Davvero, Mia» gli disse perplesso quando si sedettero su una panca di legno, «hai davvero una così scarsa considerazione del tuo corpo?»  
«Ma no!» protestò convinta. «Io mi curo un sacco! Faccio parte di una squadra di calcio, quindi seguo un certo regime alimentare, mi tengo in forma, mi curo…»  
«No» la fermò con un cenno della mano, «non intendevo in quel senso. Voglio dire, ok, sei in costume da bagno, ma ti sei cambiata davanti a me senza battere ciglio come se fossimo due compagni di squadra in uno spogliatoio, non fai altro che coprirti con vestiti larghi e maschili, hai una percezione di te stessa completamente distorta… perché?»  
Mia guardò altrove e strinse gli occhi, si morse un labbro provando ad inghiottire qualcosa di indefinito – lacrime? – esitò un attimo e poi parlò. «Hai mai provato a pensare come sia crescere in un posto dove la gente non ha le ali?» disse a bassa voce. «In un posto dove tu sei il diverso, perché hai le ali. Come gli uccelli. E non c’è libro in biblioteca o sito su internet che possa anche solo darti una minima spiegazione a questo fatto: tu hai un paio di ali, gli altri no. La cosa brutta è che lo vedi com’è trattata la gente diversa; Andy tu _sei_ diverso, non come me, ma lo sei: sei omosessuale, lo sai come la gente tratta chi è diverso e io a loro occhi forse sarei… per metà animale, una _bestia_ » storse la bocca. «All’apparenza posso essere normale quanto voglio, ho due braccia, due gambe, due occhi… ma ho anche delle ali, qualcosa di non umano, non naturale, e io per anni mi sono posta queste domande: quanto sono umana? Cosa c’è in me che non va o cos’ho in più degli altri? Posso sperare un giorno di poter essere normale? Le persone che amo avranno paura di me quando dirò loro che ho un paio di ali? Di chi posso fidarmi? A chi posso dire di avere delle ali senza finire in un laboratorio per esperimenti o diventare un fenomeno da baraccone? Io sono cresciuta così, Andy, coprendo il mio corpo più che potevo e certi momenti non considerandolo, perché se ci avessi dato davvero un peso, forse in alcuni attimi della mia vita sarei impazzita».  
«Mia…» provò a dirle accarezzandole il viso, vedendo che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Lo fermò con un cenno della mano. «Sai qual è stata la cosa più brutta in questi anni? Pensare che un giorno avrei potuto vedere addirittura _paura_ negli occhi delle persone che amo, paura dell’ignoto, di ciò che sono. Ho passato la mia intera vita scartando le persone a seconda della fiducia che m’ispiravano, pensando che per forza di cose avrei dovuto mentire a chi amo fino a quando non sarebbe arrivato il momento giusto, e paradossalmente l’unica volta che sono stata bene è stata quando ho avuto il mio primo ragazzo: mi sono perfino dimenticata di avere un paio di ali, per un po’! Mi sono sentita totalmente accettata» sorrise amaramente. «Poi ci ho ripensato e alle volte mi sembrava di uscire fuori di testa, se mi soffermavo sull’idea di dirgli tutto: quanto una persona è disposta ad accettare ogni singola parte di te per amore? Quanto?»  
Andrew le sorrise e le asciugò le lacrime con un pollice. «Posso dirti per esperienza una cosa?»  
«Sì» tirò su col naso.  
«Ognuno di noi ha qualcosa da nascondere, nel tuo caso delle ali, ma c’è gente che nasconde anche per una vita intera la propria aggressività, o un difetto, o un segreto… o un ricordo di qualcosa che è successo loro e che ha cambiato la loro esistenza. Non si tratta di scheletri nell’armadio, ma di vere e proprie parti di noi di cui abbiamo paura, delle schegge dolorose che non vogliamo ritornino a galla facendo male a noi stessi e a chi amiamo di più. Ma te l’assicuro, Mia, nella vita prima o poi s’incontra la persona disposta ad accettare anche queste parti di noi e…» sospirò, «credimi, lo so, nel momento in cui ti aprirai farà un male del diavolo e vorrai urlare e scappare, ma invece resterai attonita a guardare l’altro nell’attesa di una sua risposta. E per quanto tu temerai che la sua risposta sia un "no", inesorabilmente sarà un "sì", perché il nostro istinto ad aprirci così tanto non può sbagliare così clamorosamente».  
Mia provò a ricacciare indietro le lacrime abbozzando un sorriso. «Ho sempre voluto imparare a volare» si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano, «ma sulla Terra non c’è un posto dove si possa spiccare il volo senza essere notati: sembrerei un uccello troppo grosso, nel cielo» sdrammatizzò.  
«Credo che tu sappia già volare senza il bisogno di alcun maestro» le picchiettò un dito contro il naso, «tutti sanno volare più di quanto credono».  
Le tornarono in mente le parole di Christian: "Ti turba pensare di desiderare un ragazzo perché sai che potresti scontrarti con le tue bugie su te stessa, non sei così tanto irrimediabilmente poco femminile, Mia".  
Avrebbe potuto scontrarsi col suo vedersi così poco donna, ma soprattutto avrebbe potuto scontrarsi col suo sentirsi _poco umana_.  
«Voglio essere… _donna_ » ammise deglutendo, «voglio essere davvero desiderata per tutto quello che sono. Non voglio cambiarmi, ma vorrei essere davvero donna».  
Andrew sorrise, punzecchiò la gamba di lei con un piede e si mise in posizione d’ascolto col mento poggiato sul palmo di una mano. «E sentiamo, chi ti ha portato a rompere finalmente il guscio della tua mascolinità?» la prese in giro.  
«Mi piace un ragazzo» ammise, «forse anche due» rise di se stessa.  
«Due?!» rise con lei. «Però!»  
«Sì, ma… il primo di più, cioè» gesticolò, «il secondo è forse una sorta di cosa platonica perché è davvero irraggiungibile, è tipo… certi momenti lo prenderei a mazzate in testa».  
«Albert» sorrise lui, annuendo.  
«E t-» non sapeva se prima ridere imbarazzata o balbettare, «e tu come l’hai capito?»  
«Quante volte mi hai chiesto di lui, oggi?»  
«Abbastanza» mugugnò. «Mi aveva detto che ci saremmo rivisti al palazzo, ma si sta palesemente negando e io da parte mia sto cercando di trattenere la ragazzina isterica che è in me, altrimenti gli avrei già mandato un SMS facendogli una piazzata assurda e plateale» storse il naso.  
«Perderesti punti, se lo facessi».  
«Lo so!»  
«Ma il tuo ego sarebbe più rilassato».  
«Non ne dubito» sospirò stancamente. «No, Albert non fa per me» scosse la testa, «non credo nemmeno di essere il tipo di donna che potrebbe piacergli».  
«Albert in questi anni ha avuto delle donne» ammise Andrew, «ma solo per qualche sera e giusto un paio, nel buio completo di qualche stanza del palazzo» Mia deglutì e distolse lo sguardo. «Non ha avuto storie lunghe o impegnative negli ultimi anni e ti posso dire che se adesso mi metto ad elencare tutti gli aggettivi per descrivere le donne con cui è stato a letto, per te ogni parola potrebbe essere una cantonata sulla testa».  
«Spara» l’invitò a proseguire.  
«Alte, molto colte, estremamente belle».  
«Bassa, non ne capisco un cazzo di Matematica, al massimo posso essere carina».  
«Non bisogna essere estremamente belli per essere attraenti, Mia» minimizzò lui, «si può avere un bel fisico e non dire assolutamente nulla con lo sguardo: la sensualità è un dono innato che hanno in pochi».  
«E tu vorresti farmi credere che io sono fra questi eletti?» fece scettica.  
«Esattamente» annuì, «tu e il mio uomo siete fra questi eletti: certi momenti guardo Chris muoversi e rischio l’infarto, ci crederesti?»  
Si voltarono entrambi a guardarlo mentre parlava con un membro dell’equipaggio, poi lo videro abbassarsi per prendere un oggetto a terra. Rivolgendo a loro il sedere.  
«Sì» si dissero all’unisono.  
«Tornando ad Albert» riprese il discorso Andrew, «fossi in te non butterei la spugna così».  
«Non so, mi dà solo l’impressione che sia un rompicapo infinito» sbuffò.  
«E l’altro com’è?»  
«Sostanzialmente uno stronzo» ci scherzò sopra.  
«Ah, Albert ha un gemello e io non lo sapevo?»  
Mia arrossì furiosamente. «Sì, in alcune cose si somigliano, però questo ragazzo è molto più aperto di Albert…»  
«Ah-ah» annuì.  
«Però mi ha rifiutata».  
«Perché?»  
«Credo per la differenza di età, è dieci anni più grande di me, è il mio insegnate – mi dà ripetizioni di Matematica – e… qualcos’altro che credo mi sfugga».  
«Tipo la sua idiozia?»  
«Non dire così!» lo rimproverò ridendo. «Non lo conosci nemmeno!»  
«Ma posso ben immaginare» borbottò.  
Mia gli diede un debole calcio alla gamba e si guardò intorno. «Vado a tentare di salvare Anna da Alfred» alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Oh beh, buona passeggiata, allora!» ironizzò Andrew.  
Gli fece la linguaccia e si alzò dalla panca.

 

Andrew si affrettò a prendere il proprio smartphone dal borsone.  
«Razza di idiota, deficiente, cocciuto…» borbottò digitando, «coglione, ecco cosa sei: un coglione! Toh!» e senza essere visto scattò delle foto a Mia. «Prendi questo e portatelo a casa, se ne hai il coraggio!»

 

Dall’altra parte della costa, Albert tornò sulla barca dopo un’immersione, si tolse la maschera e il boccaglio e notò il suo smartphone lampeggiare: aveva ricevuto un messaggio da parte di Andrew, con degli allegati.  
"Lo sai che non sono il tipo di uomo che ama vantarsi delle proprie conquiste, ma visto che tu ci hai rinunciato… beh, voglio farti vedere cosa avrò il piacere e l’onore di avere questa notte. Indossa sempre la mia cavigliera; è un sottile piacere per un uomo vedere che la propria donna porta al piede una catena che gli appartiene, vero?  
Andy".  
Aprì i file. Mia. Inconsapevole come non mai di essere seducente con quel costume bianco addosso, appoggiata al bordo della barca a parlare con qualcuno che nella foto non si vedeva bene – forse Alfred?  
Lei era così, si muoveva, prendeva gli oggetti, si legava i capelli e non si rendeva conto di _come_ lo faceva.  
Il secondo file era una foto in primo piano del piede sinistro, con quella dannata cavigliera. Una pura stilettata di nervosismo, rabbia, invidia e rimpianto al centro del petto.  
Quella catenella gliel’avrebbe strappata con una mano anche a costo di farle male, se fosse stata sua, lo avrebbe fatto, e maledisse se stesso, il sorriso di Christian di quando era ancora bambino, il giorno in cui quei due si erano incontrati, il giorno in cui lei l’aveva salvato dal veleno mortale e non per ultimo il giorno in cui lui, immergendosi durante un’ispezione per i conus, aveva pensato a lei per poi ritrovarsi sotto gli occhi quell’ _inchiostro di mare_. Che adesso lei portava sempre al collo.  
"Il ciondolo è splendido, davvero: ti secca se lo porto sempre addosso come uno sdolcinato pegno d’affetto?"  
No, non era un pegno d’affetto.  
Tutta quella faccenda nata da quella maledetta lumaca marina era puro veleno, ed era terribilmente doloroso vedere come i muri che lui aveva costruito con tanta fatica adesso stavano crollando uno per uno davanti ai suoi occhi. L’aveva intossicato, per questo quei muri stavano cadendo, per questo aveva scelto quella forma per il ciondolo.  
Per questo forse quella notte non avrebbe dormito affatto.

 

Mia osservò intenerita Anna che, appoggiata con i gomiti al bordo della barca, parlottava timidamente con Alfred. Dopo tanto rimbrottare, l’aveva convinta a stare in costume da bagno e ora la sua pelle bianchissima era fasciata da quelle righe colorate: Mia sperava tanto che un giorno Anna potesse mostrare al mondo tutti i suoi colori, oltre al bianco che la distingueva sempre.  
«Quindi, se non avessero mangiato quella mela, l’umanità non avrebbe mai conosciuto il Bene e il Male» stava dicendo Alfred; Mia si passò una mano sulla faccia: per convincerla a non farsi suora aveva iniziato davvero da lontano.  
Alfred aveva la peculiarità di fare delle domande con la stessa ingenuità dei bambini, delle domande così innocenti da essere _crudeli_ : Mia aveva paura che potesse ferire Anna in modo del tutto inconsapevole.  
«Ma se l’uomo non avesse conosciuto il Male» continuò Alfred, «come vivremmo noi adesso? Non ci sarebbero guerre, ma il dolore non è pur sempre un’esperienza, una crescita? Se non sapessimo che le cose possono ferirci, come le vivremmo? Non pensi che resteremmo bloccati e involuti?»  
«Ma avremmo la felicità eterna» borbottò lei.  
«La felicità è tale se non la si conquista? Se non sai com’è essere tristi, sai dire poi com’è essere felici?»  
Anna fece per aprir bocca per rispondere, ma Mia s’intromise incrociando le braccia sul petto con piglio ironico. «In pratica, Alfred sta dicendo che adesso saremmo tutti dei perfetti ebeti, se Adamo ed Eva non avessero mangiato quella mela».  
«Effettivamente…» si ritrovò ad annuire lui.  
«Ma ciò ha portato alla rovina» aggiunse Anna, «alla cacciata dall’Eden e…» Alfred la fermò facendole cenno di guardarsi intorno.  
«Ti sembra un inferno, questo? I mondi che conosci, i mondi dove puoi vivere, sono così tremendi? Sono culle di dolore, per caso?»  
«Sono pur sempre terre che ci invitano a peccare, ci tentano giorno dopo giorno, ci allontanano dalla retta via: con la mela l’uomo ha scoperto cosa c’è oltre il Bene, com’è la Terra con le impurità».  
«Peccare è anche ammirare la bellezza della natura?» le domandò ancora guardandola negli occhi. «Conoscere quanto può essere bello qualcosa, la conoscenza in sé, come può essere Peccato? Adamo ed Eva scoprirono di essere nudi solo dopo aver mangiato la mela, ma la nudità in sé è qualcosa di prezioso» Mia vide Anna arrossire, «non è solo qualcosa di fisico, è molto di più, o non sarebbe così importante coprirsi per poi donarsi ad una persona sola. La nudità ci fa sentire quanto il nostro corpo sia importante e vada protetto, ma anche quanto possiamo essere deboli senza nulla addosso: è un dono una cosa simile, non credi? E poi» sorrise, «se non conoscessimo l’importanza di un sorriso, la vita non sarebbe noiosa? Io vivo rincorrendo i sorrisi degli altri, e non c’è cosa che mi faccia stare meglio, se so che prima le persone non riuscivano più a farlo».  
Mia vide Anna fissare i propri piedi, ed era una cosa che la ragazza faceva spesso quando non sapeva che rispondere o era agitata.  
«Quanto manca alla meta?» chiese con enfasi, per spostare il discorso su qualcos’altro.  
Andrew andò ad appoggiarsi al bordo della barca accanto a lei. «Siamo quasi arrivati» le sorrise.  
«Meno male» sbuffò dietro di loro Ilaria, facendosi aria con una mano mentre reggeva con l’altra un grosso bicchiere colmo di succo di frutta fresco. «Io sto morendo dal caldo: mi dispiace, ma non credo che verrò più in barca!» si lamentò.  
«Resisti» si lamentò Mia, «fra un po’ potrai tuffarti» poi si voltò a guardare il tratto di costa a cui si stavano avvicinando e restò basita nel vedere come già da lontano si notasse quanto fosse diverso dal resto dell’isola.  
«Siamo alla foce del fiume Petra» annunciò con un certo orgoglio Andrew, «qui il fondale è più basso, l’acqua è più fredda e… ci sono ospiti molto simpatici» sorrise.  
Alle sue ultime parole, Mia inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò a guardare nuovamente la costa: era quasi interamente ricoperta da mangrovie molto rigogliose e dalle grosse radici e proprio in direzione della foce del Petra si vedevano galleggiare sull’acqua delle cose strane, delle cose beige, lunghe e _animate_.  
Mia sorrise sconcertata. «Lontre! Lontre marine!»  
«Mai fatto un bagno con una compagnia simile?» sorrise Andrew.  
«No!» scosse la testa.  
«Beh, credo che sia ora di farlo!»  
Non si avvicinarono di molto per non spaventare gli animali, ma quando la barca si fermò le tre ragazze restarono a lungo a guardare intenerite i mammiferi baffuti e galleggianti: se ne stavano a pancia in su sul pelo dell’acqua, spesso provando ad aprire con le zampe anteriori e l’aiuto di una pietra un mollusco bivalve dal guscio color violaceo e rossastro.  
«Possiamo andare, adesso» l’informò Andrew, «andiamo a farci una nuotata, prima!»  
Alfred si presentò sul ponte con una bracciata di pinne, mascherine e boccagli. «Venite, ragazze! Vi guiderò io per fare del buon snorkeling!» ma non appena finì di dire ciò, vide il fratello, Christian e Mia buttarsi direttamente in mare senza attrezzatura. Alfred fissò prima le pinne, poi la schiuma fatta dai tre tuffi in mare, poi di nuovo le pinne. Si corrucciò.  
«A me servirebbero» disse timidamente Anna, alzando una mano.  
«Ti do queste pinne rosa!» si entusiasmò lui, mentre anche Ilaria ne prendeva un paio.  
Intanto in mare, gli altri tre si erano avvicinati alle lontre.  
«Ehi, Mia!» la richiamò Christian.  
«Che c’è?» si voltò verso di lui con una bracciata.  
«Ti sei dimenticata questo, prima di tuffarti!» sorrise agitanto nell’aria un grosso coltellaccio da sub dentro ad una custodia sgocciolante. «Ti servirà!»  
«Per cosa?» si perplesse.  
Lui sorrise, prese aria e andò in apnea, per legarle con una cinghia il coltello ad un polpaccio. «Vedrai!» le fece un sorriso che le ricordò quello che le aveva fatto nella cavità del promontorio e che poteva dire una sola cosa: _pietre_.  
Raggiunsero a nuoto le lontre, che non si spaventarono della loro presenza e si limitarono a guardarli incuriosite.  
«Ciao!» le salutò Mia, come se potessero capirla. «Come siete carine!... Ammazza, però: ma siete lunghe due metri?!» constatò sorpresa.  
Andrew rise e le fece cenno di andare verso una piccola roccia sporgente verso il centro della foce. «Sono abbastanza simili a quelle terrestri» le disse, mettendosi a sedere sulla roccia e aiutandola a salire, «ma sono un po’ più massicce e pelose per via dei molluschi che mangiano» prese il coltello che a differenza di Mia si era portato dietro e si mise come alla ricerca di qualcosa alla base della roccia; poco dopo lo vide provare a staccare un mollusco.  
«Mangiano questi» le porse fra le mani lo stesso bivalve che aveva notato fra le zampe delle lontre, ovale, bombato e violaceo dai riflessi rossastri, «contiene molto grasso ed è molto nutriente, ne sono ghiotte» lo aprì col coltello, guardò se in girò ci fosse una lontra, ne vide una ed emise un fischio basso e lungo in sua direzione: l’animale, che galleggiava a pancia in su, si voltò a guardarli con espressione curiosa. «Ehi! Lo vuoi?» sorrise Andrew, mostrandole per bene il guscio, in modo tale che potesse capire cosa fosse. La lontra nuotò verso di loro, perplessa e incuriosita, si fermò ad un pelo dalla mano di Andrew per annusare il mollusco aperto, lo afferrò con la bocca e poi lo prese fra le zampe per mangiarlo più comodamente.  
«Ma si fanno toccare?» domandò incuriosita Mia.  
«Se dai loro abbastanza da mangiare, sì» rise Andrew, scendendo dalla roccia per cercare altri molluschi; Mia l’imitò. «Sono abbastanza abituate ai turisti e a noi diamantini, sanno che non faremo loro del male, però ne approfittano per avere dei molluschi già aperti! Occhio ai denti!» l’avvisò. «Li hanno molto forti per poter spaccare i gusci con un colpo solo: tieni sempre la conchiglia con la punta delle dita, quando gliela dai. Se trovi granchietti, vanno pure bene».  
Mia staccò un paio di molluschi e per aprirli si aiutò sia col coltello che le aveva dato Christian, sia col valido aiuto di violenti colpi contro la roccia, dati in modo aggressivo e un po’ goffo.  
Andrew rise. «Non cambierai mai!»  
Aperta la prima conchiglia, Mia si guardò intorno per vedere se la lontra di prima fosse ancora in giro, imitò il fischio di Andrew e quella la guardò piena di aspettativa.  
«La vuoi, eh?» la prese in giro con piglio ironico, vedendola annusare l’aria. «Su, su, bella! Vieni qua!» le allungò il mollusco tenendolo accuratamente con la punta delle dita; la lontra lo prese in bocca, lo afferrò poi con le zampine e si mise a mangiarlo galleggiando a pancia in su. Mia tentò di toccarle con un dito la zampa posteriore, l’animale la fissò e poi tornò a mangiare, lasciando che a fine pasto le facesse dei grattini sul dorso. Le stava accarezzando il pancino, quando Anna si avvicinò a lei togliendosi il boccaglio e alzandosi la maschera da sub sulla fronte.  
«Che tenera!» esclamò. «Si spaventa se la tocco anche io?»  
«Provaci!»  
Il mammifero si lasciò toccare di buon grado e presto iniziò a giocare nuotando intorno a loro; ad un tratto si lasciò anche prendere le zampe posteriori dalle loro mani, come un bambino.  
«È una cosa tenerissima» mormorò Anna, con gli occhi lucidi, mentre la lontra la fissava con gli occhietti neri, piccoli e tondi e faceva vibrare appena i baffi, «non so… è come rappacificarsi con la natura, ti riempie il cuore».  
«Capisci adesso perché volevo che tu venissi qui?» le chiese mentre la lontra tornava sottacqua, forse alla ricerca di altro cibo. «È un posto meraviglioso, volevo che tu lo vedessi, prima di non poter viaggiare più: ci sono cose che vale davvero la pena di vedere, nella vita» quasi mormorò, «e volevo anche che tu, vedendo quest’isola, capissi un po’ più di me, vedessi quella parte di me che mi è sempre mancata e che non sapevo definire. Sei la mia migliore amica, ci tenevo a fartelo vedere e sapere».  
«Lo so» le rispose in un soffio, distogliendo lo sguardo, ma la lontra interruppe quel momento malinconico riemergendo e picchiettando il muso contro la schiena di Anna, che fece un urletto per la sorpresa.  
«Tutto bene?» chiese loro Alfred, avvicinandosi con uno strano retino in mano.  
«Sì, sì» sorrise Anna, tornando a coccolare la lontra.  
«Cos’hai preso?» si accigliò Mia, indicandogli il retino.  
Lui s’illuminò improvvisamente e le mostrò il contenuto: piccoli granchi rossi come aragoste con le chele bianche. «Granchi delle mangrovie! Con la maionese sono la fine del mondo! Ad Albert piacciono tanto, lui non è venuto oggi: li darò a lui».  
Mia inarcò un sopracciglio. «Se davvero gli piacciono tanto, avrebbe potuto fare lo sforzo di venire, oggi».  
Alfred si corrucciò. «Mi ha detto che aveva impegni, credo che sia andato a fare un’escursione a sud-est, dove ci sono gli squali bianchi…»  
Gli annuì sarcastica. «Ottima scelta». In quel momento la lontra si avvicinò furtiva al retino, l’annusò e gli diede una zampata.  
«Ehi!» protestò Alfred. «Sono miei! C’è della maionese che li aspetta! Sciò!» richiuse il retino e l’allontanò prima che l’animale potesse di nuovo allungare le zampe.  
«Alfred» sospirò sconsolata Mia, «stai _davvero_ litigando con una povera lontra per dei _granchi_?»  
«Sono per Albert!»  
«Appunto!» si avvicinò velocemente, aprì il retino e prese un granchio per il retro: lo lanciò alla lontra che lo prese prontamente al volo con la bocca.  
Alfred storse il naso. «L’ho sempre detto che tra _lontra_ e _ladra_ c’è una certa assonanza…»  
«Ehi!» Andrew la richiamò agitando un braccio. «Torniamo in barca, prepariamoci all’immersione!»  
«Arrivo!» si entusiasmò.  
«Miaaaa!» sentì sua sorella richiamarla cantilenando allegramente il suo nome; si voltò e la vide arrampicata su delle grosse radici emerse di mangrovie. «Questo posto è stupendo! Ci sono le mangrovie, sembra di stare all’ _Isola dei Famosi_!»  
Mia aggrottò la fronte e preferì non risponderle subito ad alta voce. «Ma fra le mangrovie i naufraghi del reality non ci andavano a fare i bisogni?» poi alzò un braccio, agitandolo in cenno di assenso. «Sì, sì! Hai ragione!» nuotò fino alla barca.  
Christian l’aiutò a risalire, lei si sedette a terra e fece per slacciarsi la cintura che le assicurava il coltello con il fodero alla gamba.  
«Quello tienitelo anche dopo» le disse, «anzi» sorrise furbo, «tienitelo _per sempre_ ».  
Mia lo fissò assottigliando lo sguardo, sospettosa, slacciò la cinta e sfoderò la lama per fissarla meglio: sotto l’impugnatura c’era inciso lo stemma di Water Diamond. «È un pugnale della vostra marina, questo?» glielo agitò sotto il naso.  
«Ovvio, è il meglio del meglio» fece spallucce, «la futura regina deve averlo, e ora che sono un Conte non mi permetti di farti questo umile dono?» le sorrise seducente.  
Mia sbuffò un sorriso e gli puntò ironicamente il coltello contro. «Adesso che sono armata, occhio a non tradire il mio futuro maritino!»  
«Ricevuto!» assentì solennemente.  
Indossò la muta da sub e si preparò all’immersione.  
«Che c’è di bello qua sotto?» chiese ad Andrew, indossando le pinne.  
«I molluschi che mangiano le lontre contengono un acido particolare» rispose in tono cospiratorio, «e le lontre per aprirli hanno l’abitudine di sbatterli contro le rocce o dei frammenti di pietre: il grasso del bivalve tende ad attaccarsi alla roccia, si cristallizza grazie all’azione delle correnti marine fredde e con l’aiuto del sale marino diventa una pietra molto dura».  
Mia si morse un labbro già eccitata all’idea di averne una fra le mani. «Come si chiama?»  
« _Polvere marina_ : si trova solo qui, alla foce del fiume Petra, dove l’acqua dolce e l’acqua salata s’incontrano e si abbracciano fino a commuovere l’oceano, che non potendo ridursi in lacrime – perché è fatto d’acqua – si riduce in polvere celeste. È il simbolo dell’unione degli opposti, come il sole e la luna, e della rivalsa dei contrasti».  
Mia ricordò il ciondolo a forma di mezzaluna che aveva intravisto indosso ad Andrew, celeste ed opalescente: non c’erano dubbi, quello era un pegno da parte di Christian, della _polvere marina_. Gli sorrise dolcemente.  
«Andiamo a prenderne un paio, allora!» l’invitò, tuffandosi per prima.  
Il fondale era quasi interamente ricoperto da alghe verdi e spugne gialle e rossastre; fra quest’ultime, ogni tanto sporgevano massi rocciosi: era tenero vedere sottacqua le lontre affaccendarsi a estrarre i molluschi utilizzando contro la roccia delle pietre più piccole a mo’ di scalpello. Ogni tanto, quando le alghe si muovevano seguendo la corrente, intravedevano dei granchi rossi zampettare via per nascondersi dalle lontre: meno male che Alfred non c’era, o avrebbero dovuto combattere contro due _predatori_. Poi, la sua attenzione fu attirata da qualcosa.  
C’era una stella marina che camminava su una roccia, il suo rosso fuoco si faceva notare con prepotenza in mezzo a tutto quel verde.  
"Ho fatto la mia prima immersione a dodici anni, ho visto altri ragazzini giocare in malo modo con una stella marina rossa, io l’ho presa dalle loro manacce e lei si è aggrovigliata al mio polso".  
Senza pensarci troppo, avvicinò una mano per solleticare un tentacolo e quella inaspettatamente si avviluppò al suo polso destro. _Emilio_. Forse lui aveva sentito quello stesso senso di meraviglia e tenerezza, quando gli era successa la medesima cosa.  
Sbarrò gli occhi quando vide che, sul posto che aveva liberato la stella marina, c’era una calcificazione celeste. Posò la bestiola con delicatezza, prese il coltello e si mise all’opera; quando riuscì ad impossessarsene, si chiese se fosse stato saggio regalargliela, ma Andrew la distrasse attirando la sua attenzione.  
Lo seguì verso un’altra roccia dove c’erano più calcificazioni, Christian era già all’opera; prese il coltello e li imitò.  
Risaliti in superficie, togliendosi l’attrezzatura rimase perplessa nel vedere Alfred in acqua: stava dando lezioni di nuoto a stile libero ad Anna.  
«Non preoccuparti» la rassicurò Christian, «è un campione di nuoto. Cioè» si corresse gesticolando, «io e lui abbiamo iniziato insieme e io lo batto sempre, ma è un campione» annuì.  
«Sì, ma quello che mi chiedo io è…» sospirò accigliata, «secondo lui, davvero Anna è triste e ha bisogno di sorridere?»  
Christian guardò di sottecchi i due in acqua, insieme. «Non penso che la veda triste, penso che la veda _incompleta_ ».  
Mia lo fissò inclinando la testa di lato, perplessa. «Anna solitamente dice che si sente completa, piena di fede, ogni volta che ritorna da un ritiro spirituale».  
«E quando non ha nessun ritiro spirituale come fa a sentirsi completa?» insisté.  
«Io…» tornò a fissare i due, «non lo so» ammise; giocherellò con una delle pietre che aveva preso. «Però posso fare anch’io la mia parte per farla sorridere un po’» fissò sorridendo l’opalescenza della gemma: sì, le avrebbe donato.

 

Arrivata a quel punto della sera, Mia non sapeva se desiderare di più che quel ballo finisse presto – in modo tale che arrivasse presto anche la notte che avrebbe dovuto far finta di passare con Andrew – o se desiderare piuttosto che il tempo si fermasse lì – per non passare quella notte del tutto. In egual modo, tanto, sarebbe stato tutto un infinito ed enorme guaio.  
Guardandosi alla specchiera, si annodò i lacci della maschera dietro la testa e indossò gli orecchini a mezzaluna che le aveva regalato la regina.  
«Quell’abito bianco e rosso ti sta un incanto, Mia!» sorrise sua sorella, impegnata a mettersi il rossetto sulle labbra con un pennellino. «Concilia il candore di una vergine e la lussuria di questa notte» ammiccò muovendo le sopracciglia.  
«Ilaria, ti prego» si lamentò, «smettila di fare insinuazioni! Io e Andrew non faremo NULLA!» fece un cenno secco con le mani.  
«Certo, certo» annuì accondiscendente, «un uomo e una donna da soli in un letto al buio – un bel letto comodo a baldacchino, tra l’altro – e non faranno NULLA».  
Mia in risposa grugnì qualcosa, ma prima che potesse replicare bussarono alla porta.  
«Sono Anna» si annunciò timidamente.  
«Entra pure!» rispose Ilaria, al posto della sorella, che la guardò torvamente.  
La ragazza entrò nella stanza timidamente, indossava un abito bianco e celeste, aveva i capelli sciolti. «Io non so come farmi i capelli» gesticolò imbarazzata, «perché c’è il laccio della maschera e…»  
«Tesoro!» sospirò Ilaria, facendole cenno di venire a sedersi davanti alla specchiera. «Ma sei così bella! Sembri Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie!»  
Anna si sedette sporgendo un po’ il labbro inferiore. «Non ho mai letto quella storia, dicono che Carroll fosse pedofilo».  
«Sì, sì» assentì distrattamente Mia, armeggiando subito con i capelli lunghi e mossi dell’amica, «me l’hai già detto una volta, ma nemmeno stavolta ciò ci sarà di alcuna utilità».  
«Un po’ di rossetto» le disse Ilaria, avvicinandosi a lei col pennellino in mano.  
«No!» esclamò Anna, allontanandosi.  
«Ma sì, dai!» insisté. «Questo qui rosa perlato, su! Che se ti metto un colore più scuro neanche ti piaci perché non sei abituata al trucco! Su, su, da brava!»  
Anna guardò Mia con occhioni da cuccioli.  
«Rossetto» assentì implacabile Mia, e Anna dovette arrendersi, anche se dopo fissò l’amica allo specchio puntandole un dito contro.  
«Tu pure».  
Mia la guardò cupamente.  
«Ovvio!» si entusiasmò Ilaria. «Mia pure! Se non ci fossi qua io a rendervi più femminili, mi chiedo cosa fareste, voi due!»  
«Andremmo al ballo con un paio di mutande in testa, credo» borbottò Mia; la sorella replicò con un’occhiataccia.  
«Piuttosto, Mia» le disse finendo di truccare Anna, «io stasera vorrei ballare con Albert. Lo so, lo so: hai detto che è difficile parlarci, ma cosa potrei dirgli mentre balliamo per catturare la sua attenzione?»  
Mia finì di legare i capelli ad Anna e per un attimo fissò il nulla passando mentalmente in rassegna parecchi improperi che Ilaria avrebbe potuto riferire al ragazzo da parte sua.  
Si schiarì la voce. «Digli che ti piace il suo senso dell’umorismo così pungente, e se vuoi attaccare discorso digli che sai che suona il pianoforte. Magari, con la scusa di volerlo sentire suonare, vi apparterete nella stanza dove di solito suona e riuscirai a fartelo».  
Anna arrossì furiosamente; Ilaria assottigliò lo sguardo e sorrise furba.  
«E tu come fai a sapere tutte queste cose su di lui? Non dicevi che la sua natura è puramente antipatica?»  
«Lo è infatti» assentì senza guardarla, «lo è talmente tanto che ci scontriamo spesso, e inevitabilmente ho finito per conoscerlo per evitarlo» inventò.  
«D’accordo» sospirò la sorella, avvicinandosi a lei per metterle il rossetto, «farò come dici. E se funzionerà vorrà dire che lo conosci _davvero_ bene» insinuò maliziosamente.  
«Seh» sibilò a denti stretti.  
Bussarono alla porta. «Le signorine sono pronte?» domandò allegro da dietro la porta Christian.  
«Sì, un attimo!» rispose anche questa volta Ilaria.  
«Cioè venti minuti» mormorò a bassa voce Mia, poi si rivolse all’amica. «Anna, se Alfred ti dà fastidio, chiederò a Christian di ballare con te: adesso che è un Conte può farlo».  
«No, non mi dà fastidio» rispose incerta, un po’ corrucciata, «solo è un po’ insistente su alcuni punti, ma so come rispondergli».  
«Sicura?» si preoccupò. «Non voglio che ti turbi, so quanto quel ragazzo sia contrario al prendere i voti».  
«No, no» sorrise, «le sue sono solo domande, delle _prove_ : devo soltanto superarle» annuì con convinzione.  
«Come vuoi» sospirò stancamente, si liberò dalla sorella e andò ad aprire la porta.  
«Pronta per la grande serata?» le sorrise il ragazzo incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«No» rispose onestamente.  
«Non importa, fa lo stesso».

 

Doveva dare atto ad Andrew che quella sera fosse davvero bello, sperò di non rovinargli troppo le scarpe pestandogli i piedi mentre ballavano al centro della sala poco lontani dal re e dalla regina: le due coppie erano il presente e il futuro, toccava a loro aprire le danze.  
«Mi sto sentendo una bestia al macello» si lamentò Mia. «Lo so che tutti ci stanno guardando immaginando quello che stanotte _non_ faremo».  
«Sai» commentò con finto tono innocente, facendola volteggiare, «le persone amanti del gossip in fondo non sono altro che vouyer della peggior specie: volendo, le possiamo nutrire con degli assaggini per poi negare loro il pasto completo» sorrise maliziosamente.  
«Dipende da cosa intendi per assaggini» fece scettica, «un tango appassionato in cui mi sollevi la coscia e me la porti sul tuo fianco?»  
«No, però…» passo, giravolta, casché: la guardò negli occhi ad un millimetro dalle sue labbra, «possiamo sempre stuzzicarli _così_ ».  
«Ammetto che è una cosa che ha un certo stile» gli concesse, mentre la faceva rialzare, «anche se non so cosa darei per vederli tutti schiattare di crepacuore vedendo ballare te e Chris al centro della sala».  
Andrew rise divertito. «Oh, se mai accadrà, quello sarà un gran giorno!»  
Mia si guardò intorno, sperava di vedere Albert, ma non lo vide; si mise alla ricerca di Anna e la vide ballare timidamente con Alfred – le stava insegnando a ballare, si fissavano entrambi i piedi – e più in là vide finalmente sua sorella. Stava ballando con un ragazzo altissimo dai capelli neri.  
 _Albert_.  
S’irrigidì e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Che c’è?» gli chiese insospettito Andrew.  
«Albert sta ballando con mia sorella».  
«Uhm-uhm» le annuì come invitandola a proseguire.  
«E non si è fatto vivo con me per tutto il giorno».  
«Uhm-uhm».  
«E ora, piuttosto che salutarmi, balla con mia sorella».  
«Uhm-uhm».  
«E… niente» scrollò le spalle.  
«Mi aspettavo qualche insulto assai colorito dopo il mio ultimo uhm-uhm, mi hai profondamente deluso!» si finse offeso.  
«Del resto, Ilaria sembra una svampita in certi momenti, ma non lo è».  
«Uhm-uhm».  
«È una ragazza alta…»  
«Uhm-uhm».  
«Colta…»  
«Uhm-uhm».  
«Estremamente bella…»  
«Uhm-uhm».  
«E forse…»  
«E forse tu pensi troppo, Mia. Vuoi ballare con Christian? Non l’avete ancora fatto, da quando può!» fece uno strano sorriso, come forzato.  
«Eh? Uh, sì» restò stranita per un attimo dal cambiamento improvviso.  
Andrew, finito il ballo, l’accompagnò da Christian tenendola affettuosamente per mano.  
«Credo che la mia colombella voglia ballare con te: te la concedo giusto perché sei il mio Arlequin» gli consegnò la mano di Mia fra le sue; il ragazzo rise e fece cenno di accettare la proposta.  
«Vieni» la prese per mano riportandola al centro della sala.

 

Andrew prese due bicchieri di champagne e, non visto da Mia – ringraziò cento volte il fatto che lui e il suo ragazzo si capissero sempre con una sola occhiata – andò verso Albert e Ilaria con più disinvoltura possibile.  
«Scusate se vi disturbo» sorrise, si rivolse alla ragazza, «potrei scambiare due parole con mio fratello?»  
«Certamente» gli sorrise in modo educato e si allontanò da due; Andrew fece cenno ad Albert di seguirlo sulla balconata.  
Gli porse uno dei due bicchieri. «Si può sapere quale sorta di pensiero assurdo ti sta portando ad evitare quella ragazza? Trovo quantomeno maleducato il fatto che un principe non si sia degnato in quasi ventiquattro ore di salutare una sua ospite» biascicò atono.  
Albert deglutì il rimprovero insieme a metà del contenuto del suo bicchiere. «Credo che possa riconoscermi, per questo non mi sono ancora avvicinato a lei».  
«Puerile» ribatté, «abbassa la voce di un tono, indossa una giacca o un mantello col cappuccio, calatelo sulla testa e non ti riconoscerà di sicuro: sarai totalmente coperto. La verità è che c’è qualcosa che ti spaventa in quella ragazza, vero?»  
«Non credo che questi siano affari tuoi» fece per posare il bicchiere sulla balaustra della balconata e andarsene.  
«O forse» aggiunse Andrew, «ti spaventa proprio il fatto che lei possa riconoscerti… Ti spaventa il fatto che lei scopra che tu le stai mentendo, ti spaventa il fatto che lei capisca quanto tu sulla Terra abbia scoperto il fianco. Per lei».  
Albert scosse la testa e schioccò la lingua, assumendo un tono sarcastico. «Vedo che non hai ancora smesso di tessere le tue illusioni romantiche».  
«Ti sono per caso cadute tutte le piume dalle ali?» replicò sullo stesso tono. «No perché, che io sappia, tu hai le ali di un corvo. Che io sappia, tu sei l’unico in tutta Water Diamond. Che io sappia, erano cinquant’anni che su quest’isola non c’era una persona, di qualsiasi sesso, con le ali di un corvo. Che io sappia, tu sei l’Ultimo Arlequin».  
«Ciò non fa di me il suo, di Arlequin» ribatté aspramente.  
«Allora toglile quel ciondolo blu dal collo prima che venga a passare la notte nella mia stanza».  
Si fissarono negli occhi; Albert deglutì frustrato, aveva ancora il bicchiere in mano: lo prese e lo lanciò facendolo fracassare in mille pezzi contro la scogliera su cui dava la balconata.  
«Io non rubo la ragazza ad un mio fratello» indicò qualcosa alle spalle di Andrew, che si voltò: da lontano si vedevano Mia e Christian ballare insieme. «Tu sì?» sibilò, prima di rientrare furiosamente dentro la sala.  
Andrew fissò la sua schiena mentre si allontanava, restando con la fronte aggrottata e le braccia incrociate al petto.  
«Oh cazzo» esclamò, «è più geloso del mio fidanzato gay che di me!»

 

«Dovresti essere più rilassata» la prese in giro Christian, mentre ballavano, «per la tua serata con Andrew ho già pensato a tutto, personalmente!»  
«La cosa mi rincuora alquanto» ironizzò.  
«Davvero!» insisté fingendosi serio. «Lenzuola di seta, fragole e champagne, petali di rosa e candele per creare un’atmosfera intrigante. Ovviamente, non mi sono di certo scordato dei preservativi stimolanti».  
«Direttamente dalla vostra scorta?»  
«Certamente» annuì schioccando la lingua, come se l’insinuazione che non avesse fatto una cosa simile l’avesse offeso. «A parte gli scherzi, Mia» si fece serio, «quando stanotte entrerai nella stanza di Andrew e troverai tutte queste cose – preservativi esclusi – non ti allarmare».  
«COSA?!» quasi urlò, ma lui le fece cenno di abbassare la voce. «Hai _davvero_ preparato un’atmosfera da harem nella stanza del tuo ragazzo per la sua finta fidanzata? Ma sei scemo?!»  
«Ho dovuto farlo!» si guardò intorno per controllare se qualcuno l’avesse sentita. «Sono un Conte, sono il braccio destro dei principi, era mio dovere curare l’ambiente per la prima notte dopo la _Resa delle Maschere_ del futuro re!» Mia roteò gli occhi. «Comunque ho ficcato un mazzo di carte e la scatola del monopoli sotto il materasso di Andrew, e ho messo nel suo frigobar una _Preziosa_ e una torta al caffè, per uno spuntino».  
«C’è dell’altro?» chiese rassegnata.  
«Ecco» si schiarì la voce, «veramente sì: la regina si è premurata di affidarmi un completino intimo da notte da regalarti per l’occasione» Mia fece per sbattersi una mano sulla faccia, «ma è una cosa molto semplice e molto casta, giuro!» si portò una mano sul cuore. «Seta color avorio, canottina e culottes con laccetti: giuro che non è poi così provocante!»  
«Io non porto mutante di seta, Chris! Ho bisogno delle mutande che _siano_ delle mutande! Non me ne è mai importato nulla di indossare biancheria intima sexy!»  
«Ti prometto che ti regalerò tutte le mutande che vuoi, ma per stanotte indossa quelle, ti supplico!» Mia gemette emettendo dei suoni inarticolati. «Vedrai che questa notte passerà presto, su!»  
Mia appoggiò stancamente la testa contro la sua spalla. «Perché la mia vita è così incasinata, perché?!»  
«Dai» le diede dei colpetti affettuosi sulla testa, «domani al tramonto ti porterò alla baia dei delfini, contenta?» le sorrise incoraggiante.  
«Sì» mugugnò, poi sospirò e restò appoggiata alla sua spalla mentre ballavano lentamente.  
«Chris?»  
«Sì?»  
«Il ciondolo a forma di luna che ho visto alle volte al collo di Andy… gliel’hai regalato tu dopo la vostra _Resa delle Maschere_ , vero?»  
Lo sentì sorridere contro i suoi capelli. «Sì e no! Sì perché il significato è quello, no perché gliel’ho dato due anni dopo. Dopo la nostra prima notte, lui ha insistito per prendere una pietra per me, il sole che porto al collo, sai…»  
«Sì, l’avevo intuito».  
«…ma prima di chiederti di essere la sua Colombine ha insistito affinché io gli dessi un pegno simile. Avrei potuto immergermi e prendere la prima pietra che avrei visto, come ha fatto lui, però poi ho pensato che comunque sarei stato il secondo della coppia a farlo, la "magia" c’era già stata quando aveva preso lui la pietra per me, e ho pensato che il significato della _polvere marina_ fosse bello, che si adattasse a noi, considerando anche il fatto che il mio ciondolo era a forma di sole. Gliel’ho dato prima di annunciargli che Robert stava venendo a farci visita, giusto per dargli lo zuccherino prima della brutta notizia» ridacchiarono insieme.  
«Siete belli insieme» sorrise dolcemente contro la sua spalla.  
«Sono contento che proprio tu lo pensi» sorrise di rimando.  
In mezzo a tutti quei guai, Chris era una delle cose più belle che avesse conosciuto su quell’isola, ne era sicura.

 

Alla fine del ballo, suo padre si era guardato intorno spiritato – come se da un momento all’altro qualcuno potesse seriamente piombare addosso con violenza alla sua _bambina_ per impadronirsi della sua virtù – sua madre si era soffiata il naso piangendo commossa al primo passo da donna matura di quella figlia maschiaccio, sua sorella aveva provato a consigliarle qualche posizione e Anna… beh, Anna le aveva detto quasi piangendo che avrebbe pregato per il perdono suo e di Andrew.  
Mia uscì dal suo bagno personale con quel dannato completino di seta che le metteva addosso solo freddo e voglia di fare pipì, si sedette davanti alla specchiera e si rialzò i capelli per allacciarsi la maschera sulla nuca, poi li sciolse e li pettinò per lasciarli liberi sulle spalle. Si fissò allo specchio con una certa malinconia: sarebbe stato bello se quella fosse stata davvero una prima notte romantica.  
S’impaurì non poco quando sentì uno strano svolazzare fuori dalla sua finestra e qualcosa di nero ed enorme posarsi sul suo balcone; con una mano sul cuore per la paura e l’altra posata sullo smartphone – pronta a chiamare Andrew – si rese conto che ciò che aveva visto erano delle ali nere, _ali da corvo_.  
Non sapeva bene cosa provare – sollievo? Voglia di vendetta? Isteria? – ma tuttavia prese la vestaglietta di seta coordinata al completo che le aveva regalato Sybil e uscì sul balcone.  
Lo trovò appoggiato alla ringhiera con le mani in tasca e già con le ali smaterializzate, stranamente indossava una casacca larga con un cappuccio calato sul viso: complice il buio della notte, quasi non riusciva neanche a vedergli bene gli occhi dai fori sulla maschera.  
«Sì?» gli disse incrociando le braccia al petto – si rese conto che aveva assunto involontariamente lo stesso piglio di Emilio quando con quell’unica parola salutava le persone e le invita in modo spiccio a dirgli cosa volessero per poi andarsene.  
Lui scrollò le spalle. «Sono venuto a dirti ciao».  
Mia focalizzò mentalmente alle spalle di Albert un’esplosione nucleare. «Non ci vediamo da settimane, per tutto il giorno non ci siamo incrociati, durante il ballo eravamo nella stessa stanza ma non hai nemmeno fatto cenno ad avvicinarti a me e ora, a mezzanotte passata, invece di bussare alla mia porta come un comune mortale o venire a salutarmi alla luce del giorno, _voli_ fino al mio balcone solo per dirmi "ciao"?»  
Lui la fissò privo d’espressioni. «Sì».  
«Per caso hanno aperto i manicomi, qui a Water Diamond?»  
Lui si portò una mano sulla fronte. «Senti, mi dispiace non averti salutato prima, ma ho avuto da fare».  
«Stasera avresti potuto ballare con me» disse in un soffio, «l’altra volta abbiamo ballato insieme durante ogni festa».  
«L’altra volta non eri la fidanzata di mio fratello».  
«Quindi è cambiato questo, dall’altra volta?»  
«No» rispose subito, «non è cambiato questo, io…» sospirò, «mi dispiace, mi dispiace davvero averti evitato».  
«Lo ammetti?» ribatté interrompendolo sul momento.  
«Sì» espirò a fondo, «lo ammetto».  
«E perché?»  
«Non è un bel periodo per me, Mia».  
Nel sentirlo pronunciare il suo nome, come a provare a creare un ponte fra di loro infondendo un po’ di confidenza e intimità nelle sue parole, a lei sembrò di sentire sul serio tutta la sua stanchezza e la sua supplica.  
«Che succede?» gli chiese in tono un po’ più morbido, ma restando ferma con le braccia strette al petto.  
«Credo che stiano tornando a farmi visita delle cose… cose del mio passato, che mi fanno male, e io ammetto di aver davvero paura delle cose che possono farmi male» parlò gesticolando e alla fine s’indicò il petto, come a dirle che il male che intendeva non fosse fisico.  
«E io che c’entro?»  
«Sono confuso».  
«Lo sono anch’io» ammise con un sorriso nervoso.  
«Sono confuso e ho bisogno di stare da solo» corresse il tiro, «non riesco a stare fra la gente in questo momento, mi dispiace. Ho bisogno di riflettere, ho i miei tempi».  
Mia sospirò e si morse un labbro, guardò per qualche attimo i piedi di lui, poi annuì rassegnata a non capirlo mai del tutto. «Come vuoi. Allora… ciao» lo salutò il più serenamente possibile e fece per voltargli le spalle.  
«Mia?» la richiamò; si voltò verso di lui. «Stai andando da Andrew?»  
«Sì» assentì.  
«Non è meglio se…» lo vide trattenere per qualche secondo il fiato, «non è meglio se prima ti togli il mio ciondolo?»  
Mia abbassò lo sguardo sul petto e si accorse che dalla scollatura della vestaglietta s’intravedeva il ciondolo blu; si accigliò. «Perché?»  
Lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso. «Non è carino andare nella camera da letto di un uomo con indosso il regalo di un _altro_ uomo».  
Lei prese il ciondolo fra le dita e ci giocherellò. «Io e Andrew non faremo niente, è tutta finta: conosci tuo fratello, dovresti saperlo, e se mai si azzarderà a mettermi le mani addosso, io lo castrerò».  
Lui rise debolmente distendendo le braccia sulla ringhiera. «Capisco» assentì fissando il pavimento; tirò su col naso. «Comunque, sei carina, stasera. _Stanotte_ » si corresse.  
Mia avrebbe voluto ridere isterica, scosse la testa. «Anche tu non sei male con la faccia totalmente coperta».  
«Grazie» annuì in modo ironico.  
Rise scuotendo la testa e poi si strinse nelle spalle, sospirando. «Devo andare, adesso, Al: Andrew mi sta aspettando».  
«Sì, lo so, sei attesa» avvertì una strana malinconia nella sua voce.  
«Usa la porta, la prossima volta» lo rimproverò bonariamente.  
«Ok, la prossima volta terrò la porta in conto» fece leva con le mani e si sollevò per sedersi sulla balaustra della ringhiera; allungò una mano verso di lei come per salutarla, «ci vediamo, allora».  
«Sì» protrasse una mano a sua volta per stringere quella di lui.  
Fu un secondo: le afferrò il polso con violenza e la fece avvicinare a sé di scatto, l’altra mano si chiuse intorno al ciondolo blu e Mia, guardandolo negli occhi sorpresa, per un lungo attimo ebbe la certezza che stesse per strapparglielo con la forza, con uno strattone. Nel suo sguardo lesse che se davvero gliel’avesse strappato via, sarebbe successo qualcosa di molto brutto, ma lui non lo fece: esitò, lasciò il ciondolo, la spinse leggermente indietro e poi si buttò di spalle dal balcone.  
Stava per urlare spaventata quando si ricordò delle ali; mise le mani sulla ringhiera per sporgersi a guardare in basso e lo vide prendere quota con le sue ali da corvo, ormai già lontano da lei.  
Si mise una mano sulla bocca, provando a fare ordine in tutto quello che stava sentendo; prese lo smartphone e digitò in fretta un SMS per lui: "Io sto tentando di capirti, lo voglio davvero. Per favore, dammi almeno una chance per farlo". Si morse un labbro, nervosa, scosse la testa e cancellò il testo. Spense l’apparecchio.  
Non era il caso, aveva in mano solo un pugno di mosche e queste le sarebbero rimaste anche se gli avesse detto ciò.  
Si risistemò la vestaglietta, provò a sciogliere le spalle tese dalla tensione e uscì dalla stanza.

 

Aveva delle ciabatte dalla suola morbida ma non gommosa, non facevano alcun suono contro il pavimento di marmo lucidissimo del palazzo, eppure ebbe la netta sensazione che ad ogni suo passo qualcuno dietro le porte la sentisse e si mettesse a spiarla dal buco della serratura.  
Pregò che Andrew non le avesse fatto lo scherzone di darle le indicazioni su dove si trovasse la camera di Albert, invece che la sua, perché qualora avesse bussato alla porta per poi ritrovarsi davanti il fratello maggiore invece che il mediano, probabilmente sarebbe _morta_. Stecchita.  
Si fermò davanti alla porta, sospirò, incrociò le dita di una mano e anche le caviglie – restando in equilibrio – e bussò.  
Tirò un sospirò di sollievo quando si vide davanti Andrew, in maglietta e pantaloncini per la notte.  
«COLOMBELLA!» esclamò con fin troppo entusiasmo, e con sua enorme sorpresa la prese in braccio, le fece fare un giro in tondo al centro del corridoio, la baciò _sulla bocca_ e poi rientrò in camera chiudendo la porta con un calcio.  
La posò gentilmente a terra, chiuse a chiave la porta e si premurò di mettere un telo scuro sulla maniglia, in modo tale che nessuno potesse spiare dalla serratura.  
Mia era già abbastanza sconvolta dalla visita di Al, il girotondo con bacio di Andy era stata soltanto la mazzata finale: si accasciò sul letto matrimoniale, senza più forze.  
Si tolse la maschera mentre Andrew faceva lo stesso. «Dio mio! Quando finirà questa notte di merda?» poi finalmente si guardò intorno e vide _tutto_ : fragole, champagne, petali di rose e candele accese. Si portò la mano alla fronte. «Gesù!» gemette.  
Andrew aggrottò le sopracciglia, fintamente serio. «Uhm, Anna non sarebbe contenta di sentirti nominare così tante volte il nome di Dio invano».  
«Non trovo altre parole, al momento».  
Lui stappò una bottiglia con espressione ironica e versò dello champagne in due flute. «Champagne, colombella?»  
«Sì, grazie» sospirò stancamente, «ho proprio bisogno di bere» si slacciò la vestaglietta per stare più comoda e si sedette a gambe incrociate sul letto; Andrew si sedette al suo fianco, perplesso.  
«Perché ho l’impressione che sia successo qualcosa?» portò il bicchiere alla bocca e bevve un sorso.  
«Perché Albert è venuto da me. Volando fino alla mia finestra».  
Ad Andrew andò il sorso di traverso, Mia dovette dargli delle pacche sulla schiena.  
«Per carità» ironizzò lei, «se avessi saputo che avresti reagito così, non te l’avrei detto: non voglio passare alla storia come quella che ammazza i futuri mariti la prima notte insieme!»  
Andy si tamponò la bocca con un fazzoletto. «Sarebbe giusto bastato dirmelo mentre non bevevo. Che ti ha detto?»  
«Ciao».  
«Sì, ma che ti ha detto?»  
«Ciao».  
«Lo so, ma…»  
«Guarda che mi ha detto proprio CIAO, non è un modo per mandarti a ‘fanculo!» si esasperò.  
«Ah» esalò secco, accigliandosi. «Nient’altro?»  
«Mi ha chiesto di togliermi il ciondolo che mi ha regalato, ha detto che sarebbe stato poco carino andare a letto con uomo portando addosso il regalo di un altro, e io gli ho risposto che tanto io e te non avremmo fatto niente».  
«E lui?»  
«Quando ci siamo salutati con una scusa mi ha strattonata e per un attimo ho avuto l’impressione che stesse per strapparmelo di dosso, ma poi a quanto pare ci ha ripensato: è volato via senza aggiungere altro».  
«Ah» esalò di nuovo.  
«Tra l’altro si è buttato all’indietro, da seduto: mi ha messo paura» protestò arricciando il naso.  
«Albert è un campione di tuffi» le spiegò versando di nuovo da bere per entrambi, «fin da ragazzino ha sempre avuto il brutto vizio di buttarsi da trampolini, piattaforme, scogli e balconi nei modi più strani. Anche se ogni tanto io lo imito» ghignò, «ma preferisco l’apnea» fece tintinnare il bicchiere contro il suo, «quello è il mio campo, lì non mi batte nessuno».  
«Bene» deglutì un sorso con aria fintamente seria, «e dopo avermi illustrato il medagliere di tutta la vostra famiglia, sai dirmi come mai si è comportato in modo così strano? Ha anche detto cose come… che sta attraversando un periodo difficile, che ha paura di alcune cose che stanno tornando dal passato e vuole stare da solo, lontano da tutti e anche da me. Mi sono sentita come una a cui viene chiesta una pausa di riflessione senza però essere mai stati insieme: perché?!»  
«Albert è strano» sentenziò, storcendo il naso e annuendo.  
«Grazie, ma questo già lo sapevo!» afferrò la bottiglia e si versò da bere da sola; lui si alzò dal letto, andò al frigobar che aveva in camera, prese una _Preziosa_ e due piatti e tornò sul letto.  
«Hai anche bisogno di zuccheri, credo» assentì, tagliandole un pezzo di torta.  
«Cosa vuole da me?!» si lamentò a bocca piena.  
«Sai» sospirò, servendosi a sua volta, «ad Albert è successa una cosa davvero dolorosa in passato, io credo che al posto suo mi sarei lasciato morire».  
Mia posò la forchettina sul piatto e lo guardò facendosi seria. «Pensi che sia questa la cosa ciò che stia tornando a fargli male?»  
«Non lo penso, lo do per certo» affermò con una certa amarezza. «I conus, il fatto che nel nostro mare ci sia un pericolo simile, gli ha riportato alla mente un ricordo spiacevole: è una cosa che l’ha scosso molto e l’ha reso confuso».  
«Sì, me l’ha detto che è confuso» affondò ripetutamente a caso la forchettina nella fetta di torta, «ma io in tutto ciò c’entro perché gli ho segnalato la presenza delle lumache velenose?»  
Masticò un grosso boccone e deglutì con forza prima di risponderle. «Diciamo di sì. Vedila in questo modo: quando si deciderà ad andare oltre, tu sarai sicuramente la prima persona con cui lui parlerà, credimi» le annuì con convinzione.  
«E nel frattempo che farò, andrò a rincorrere le sue mezze parole? Prima mi abbraccia, poi si nega il giorno della mia partenza ma mi fa un regalo, poi non risponde al telefono ma mi manda una mail dicendo che ci rivedremo, poi arrivo qui e si nega, poi la notte viene da me volando e mi dice che vuol stare da solo… Ha mai provato a farsi vedere da uno bravo?» sbuffò; Andy sorrise ad occhi bassi. «Voglio solo instaurare un rapporto con lui, ho intravisto in lui qualcosa che mi è piaciuto e mi piacerebbe davvero capirlo e avere un rapporto con lui, ma» sospirò, «lui è sfuggente, scostante. Voglio solo avere una chance, _una_ ».  
«Ti assicurò che quando ti parlerà ti sarà tutto chiaro, hai la mia parola» le promise in tono fintamente solenne.  
«Speriamo» alzò le spalle.  
Lui tolse di mezzo piatti e torta e l’abbracciò da dietro a sorpresa.  
«Ehi!» protestò lei, schiaffeggiandole le mani.  
«Anche tu hai le tue paranoie, però, eh?» la prese in giro. «Abbracci gli altri, anche di slancio, ma non vuoi mai farti abbracciare per bene, sfuggi: perché?»  
«Così» borbottò, girando la testa dall’altra parte.  
«È sempre perché hai paura che gli altri non ti accettino, vero? Non riesci a fidarti degli abbracci degli altri» gli picchiettò a tradimento il ventre nudo, lei gli diede una manata.  
«Toccami ancora e ti castro».  
Lui rise e lo rifece. «Il bue che dice cornuto all’asino…»  
Lei gli schiaffeggiò di nuovo la mano, iniziarono a litigare scherzosamente a pizzicarsi e alla fine finirono stesi sul letto l’uno accanto all’altra.  
«Ti fidi di me?» le chiese sorridendo dolcemente. «Mi hai creduto quando ti ho promesso che ti sarei stato accanto come un buon amico a cui confidare tutto?»  
«Sì» annuì appena raggomitolandosi su un fianco, «o non avrei accettato di essere la tua Colombine».  
«Allora vieni qui» le fece cenno di lasciarsi abbracciare e poggiare la testa sul suo petto, «fatti abbracciare, scema» sospirò stancamente, mentre lei si accomodava fra le sue braccia. Le infilò una mano fra i capelli e andò a cercarle la nuca con le dita: le fece i grattini sull’attaccatura dei capelli; storse il naso. «No, non sei come Christian».  
Lei rise contro il suo petto e gli diede un pugno debole sulla spalla. «E non credo di volerlo essere: sto bene come femmina!»  
«Stai bene come _donna_?» sorrise lui.  
«Sì, più o meno» nascose di più la testa contro di lui.  
«Ne sono lieto, mia Colombine» le baciò i capelli, la strinse a sé, bevvero ancora a lungo e si addormentarono insieme.

 

Mia era andata via da camera sua alle dieci meno un quarto del mattino, un’ora abbastanza tarda per far pensare che avessero _fatto cose_ , ma anche abbastanza presto per far pensare che volesse far finta di non essere notata dagli altri abitanti del palazzo. Lui non si cambiò neanche la maglia: indossò un paio di jeans, si allacciò le scarpe da ginnastica e volò fino alla finestra di Christian; atterrò sorridente e sicuro.  
E trovò la finestra _chiusa_.  
Mise le mani coppa contro il vetro e lo vide _ronfare_ a pancia in su sul letto; imprecò fra i denti e cominciò a bussare ripetutamente, fino a svegliarlo. Christian arricciò il naso nel sonno – Andrew ricordò teneramente che lo faceva sempre quando veniva svegliato bruscamente – aprì gli occhi, lo vide e finalmente venne ad aprirgli.  
«Perché hai chiuso la finestra?» esordì sconcertato.  
Christian, stringendo ancora gli occhi per il troppo sonno, si appoggiò di fianco ad uno stipite. «Buongiorno anche a te, amore mio».  
«Stavi dormendo!»  
«Già, e perché invece tu no?» biascicò con la voce impastata dal sonno, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Ho passato la notte con una ragazza nel mio letto e tu nel mentre _russavi_?» gesticolò.  
«Cosa mai poteva farti una ragazza che ti arriva a malapena al plesso solare? Stuprarti nel sonno?» si accigliò.  
«È forte! Gioca a calcio!»  
«Anch’io sono forte, ma non ti ho mai stuprato» fece un sorriso pieno di malizia. «Ti ho soltanto ribaltato con violenza un paio di volte…»  
Andy ricambiò il sorriso allo stesso modo. «Senti, piuttosto» fece finta di scrollargli dalla manica della maglia un paio di granelli di polvere immaginaria, «dobbiamo fare qualcosa per mio fratello: è pazzo, completamente fuori di testa. O completamente idiota. O forse ancora entrambe le cose insieme».  
«Che succede?» si stupì.  
«È geloso di te. Credo che pensi sul serio che tu abbia una storia con Mia o sia in procinto di averci una storia, perché ha blaterato qualcosa come "non rubare la ragazza ad un fratello"».  
Christian si voltò a guardare l’interno della stanza, fissò la sveglia. «Senti, Andy, ieri ho avuto una giornata infernale, ho organizzato la finta nottata di sesso selvaggio del mio fidanzato con la sua finta fidanzata, ho sistemato le ultime cose per l’anniversario dei suoi genitori e dopo la festa sono andato a dormire alle tre di notte, dopo essermi assicurato che tutto fosse stato rimesso a posto. Possiamo parlare dei tuoi machiavellici piani di conquista più tardi? Possiamo?» lo guardò aggrottando la fronte, supplichevole.  
«Mannò! Guarda che io ho la soluzione definitiva! Subito pronta e facile-facile!» si entusiasmò.  
«E qual è?»  
«Una bella terapia d’urto: io e te che ci baciamo di fronte a mio fratello!»  
Christian restò a fissarlo ancora a braccia incrociate al petto e appoggiato allo stipite; si schiarì la voce. «Ieri sera vi ho lasciato un’intera cassa di champagne, ve la siete fatta fuori tutta, vero?»  
«Sì, abbiamo bevuto tanto ed effettivamente stanotte ho fatto sogni strani, ma non è questo il punto» gesticolò.  
«Che tipo di sogni?» s’incuriosì.  
«Mah, una cosa molto teatrale…» inarcò un sopracciglio, «c’era Anna all’altare di una chiesa molto buia che si stava facendo suora, ad un tratto entrava Alfred dalla porta principale lasciando filtrare la luce del sole – sai una cosa _davvero_ teatrale, cioè lui che correva a rallentatore verso l’altare avvolto da tutta questa luce – e si metteva ad urlare "No, no! Scegli me, scegli di amare un uomo che esiste! Scegli di non negarti le meraviglie della vita!"» vide Christian coprirsi il volto con una mano. «Vedi? Te l’ho detto che era molto teatrale. Comunque, Anna appena lo vedeva si metteva a piangere singhiozzando disperata, davvero disperata, e si metteva a correre pure lei – sempre a rallentatore – verso Alfred, gridando "Sì, scelgo te! Scelgo te!" roba che mi sembrava di guardare una puntata di quei cosi terrestri di cui ci ha parlato Mia… i cosi, i Pokemon, ecco! E poi si abbracciavano e si baciavano tutti contenti, e io e Mia – nascosti dietro ad un pilastro della chiesa – stappavamo dello champagne e brindavamo, e la cosa strana era che accanto a noi c’eri tu e facevi esattamente la stessa faccia che stai facendo in questo momento. _Stranissimo_ ».  
«Tu sei ancora ubriaco» sentenziò seriamente Christian, «tornatene in camera tua ed evita di schiantarti poco decorosamente contro un palo mentre voli».  
«No! Dobbiamo attuare il nostro piano!» protestò.  
«Andy, questo non è un piano per far rinsavire tuo fratello, questo è un piano per _uccidere_ tuo fratello: per lui sono parte della famiglia, mi vede come un fratello, né più né meno di te. Se ci baciamo davanti a lui rischiamo di vedercelo schiattare a terra mentre delira "incesto, incesto"».  
«No, ti dico che è un piano _geniale_! Facciamolo!»  
Christian lo fissò serio, si staccò dallo stipite e gli chiuse la finestra in faccia.  
«Chris!» bussò al vetro, vedendolo sfilarsi la maglia e tornare a letto. «Chris, aprimi! Christian!» ma il ragazzo si rannicchiò sul letto ad occhi chiusi e gli voltò le spalle. Gli toccò arrendersi.

 

Mia pensava che ci fosse qualcosa di confortante nella guida di Christian: stava in macchina con lui – nell’auto sportiva che gli aveva regalato Andrew – e si sentiva improvvisamente rilassata, più sicura, con l’inspiegabile consapevolezza che l’amico l’avrebbe _guidata_ davvero.  
Stavano correndo lungo una strada sulla costa, da soli, senza maschere e in abiti informali; Mia appoggiò la testa contro il finestrino e fissò il sole aranciato andato ad affondare nel mare, come ogni sera: sentì un senso di malinconia struggente ma piacevole.  
«Siamo quasi arrivati» l’informò sorridendo il ragazzo; gli assentì impercettibilmente, continuando a fissare il tramonto.  
Si fermarono su un piazzale sterrato, scesero e Christian la prese per mano, aiutandola a salire i gradini ripidi scavati su una roccia. Quando furono in cima, l’odore del mare investi a pieno le sue narici – le riempì i polmoni, la riempì totalmente – gli ultimi raggi del sole morente quasi l’accecarono, ma quando gli occhi si abituarono al riverbero poté vedere lo splendore della baia nella sua interezza.  
I delfini saltavano senza smettere un solo secondo di giocare, il loro verso era acuto ma piacevole e riempiva l’aria insieme allo stridere dei gabbiani.  
C’era un faro sullo sfondo.  
Era come tornare a casa e sentire il profumo della cena già pronta. Era come scendere da un treno dopo un lungo viaggio e riabbracciare la persona amata.  
Le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime.  
«È lei» mormorò sorridendo commossa, «è la baia che disegno sempre» si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano. «L’ho sempre avuta dentro di me, nella mia testa. Ho sempre avuto Water Diamond dentro di me» si morse un labbro.  
Christian le accarezzò i capelli e le baciò la fronte. «Questo posto ti stava chiamando» le sorrise dolcemente. «Vuoi che ti lasci per un po’ qui da sola?» comprese.  
«Sì, grazie» lui le scoccò un altro bacio affettuoso e si allontanò rispettosamente.  
Aveva bisogno di stare da sola, di piangere singhiozzando senza alcuna paura, di piangere davanti alla _sua_ terra, il _suo_ mare, il _suo_ destino. Quante volte si era sentita fuori tempo e fuori luogo? La risposta era sempre stata lì, in quel disegno che faceva sempre: quell’isola l’aveva reclamata a sé per anni, ma lei non aveva mai avuto modo di decifrare il suo messaggio, ora sì.  
Non l’avrebbe più lasciata, lei apparteneva a quella terra e non sarebbe andata mai più via: era il suo posto, la sua casa.  
Quando finalmente il bisogno di piangere passò, si asciugò bene il viso alla meglio col dorso delle mani e si guardò intorno per osservare meglio la vegetazione, curiosa di scoprire se quei profumi le fossero in qualche modo familiari. Lo sguardo le cadde su una grossa lastra di bronzo attaccata ai piedi di una roccia larga e bassa; c’era finita della sabbia sopra, non si leggeva bene: s’inginocchio e spazzò via i granelli con la mano. Lesse.  
"Baia dei delfini. Secondo la leggenda, qui s’incontravano di nascosto Arlequin e Colombine prima che lui riuscisse a convincerla del suo amore, qui molto probabilmente lui le rivolse le famose parole della sua confessione".  
Sentì il tempo fermarsi e il cuore perderle un battito, si guardò velocemente intorno e per un attimo si sentì anche smarrita.  
Confusa e con il cuore in gola, scese le scale per tornare da Christian, ma lui vedendola le andò incontro.  
«Che succede? Sembri scossa» si sorprese.  
«Tu lo sapevi di sicuro!» scosse la testa agitata, indicando qualcosa alle sue spalle. «Sei un diamantino, quindi sapevi cos’è questa baia, cos’è successo qui! Perché non mi hai mai detto niente?»  
Il ragazzo si grattò la testa e fece un sorrisetto a mo’ di scusa. «Hai visto la targa, eh? Io e Andrew siamo sempre stati contrari a metterla, è una cosa abbastanza pacchiana, ma dicono che ha effetto sui turisti…»  
«È vero o no?» incalzò.  
Lui inspirò a fondo, prima di risponderle. «È vero: qui s’incontravano di nascosto Arlequin e Colombine e questo è il posto della dichiarazione finale».  
Per un attimo Mia non sentì più niente, neanche il rumore del mare. «Perché non me l’hai mai detto?» ripeté.  
«Sei l’Ultima Colombine e disegni un ricordo della Prima Colombine: che effetto ti fa?» le chiese con un sorriso preoccupato. Non seppe rispondergli. «Vedi? La cosa ti turba, chiunque ne resterebbe sconvolto: io e Andy non volevamo che tu ti sentissi così».  
«Non posso essere però da sola…» si guardò stringendosi nelle spalle, «voglio dire, se Colombine è _con me_ , se la sua presenza mi è in qualche modo vicina, non posso credere che lei sia da sola, senza il suo compagno…» lo guardò negli occhi. «Esiste anche un Ultimo Arlequin?» Christian cacciò le mani in tasca e distolse lo sguardo. «Chris, la verità: esiste anche un Ultimo Arlequin?» insisté.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, lo vide deglutire nervosamente, ma non le parlò.  
 _Sì, c’era_. Ma non toccava a lui dirle dov’era.  
 _Sì, c’era_. Ma non toccava a lui dirle chi era.  
Gli assentì. «Ho capito» sospirò stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Lui scosse la testa, mortificato. «Mi dispiace, Mia, ma non posso: non sarebbe giusto».  
Lei sorrise amaramente. «Questa è proprio l’isola dei misteri, eh?»  
Christian l’abbracciò forte, dondolarono sul posto mentre le tempestava la guancia di baci. «Spero che tu un giorno possa Innamorarti».  
«Lo spero anch’io» nascose la testa contro il suo petto, «lo spero anch’io».

 

La giornata era passata tranquilla, oltre a quel momento intenso e particolare alla baia dei delfini. Tutta la mattinata fino al pranzo era stata in giro con la regina, la sua famiglia, Anna e Andrew fra il mercato, il porto e altri paesaggi interessanti dell’isola: aveva provato tenerezza e anche un po’ di senso di colpa quando aveva visto come il popolo accoglieva ovunque lei e Andrew – sempre mano nella mano – erano tutti sicuri che ormai loro fossero il futuro re e la futura regina, li trattavano sempre con amorevole riguardo e i bambini trotterellavano loro intorno regalandole fiori di campo.  
Il pomeriggio Andy e Chris l’avevano portata a vedere una delle più antiche botteghe di intagliatori di pietre – presso cui la famiglia reale era cliente, tra l’altro – e Andy si era divertito molto a raccontarle in quel suo modo un po’ plateale tutte le leggende che circolavano sulle varie gemme.  
Poi c’era stata la visita alla baia, e lì il suo umore era cambiato. Ormai era quasi notte, però, la mattina dopo sarebbe partita per tornare sulla Terra e quasi non aveva pensato più di tanto al fatto che Albert non si fosse più fatto rivedere. _Quasi_.  
Bussarono alla porta e per un folle attimo credette seriamente che fosse proprio lui.  
«Sì?»  
«Mia, sono Andy» si annunciò.  
Sospirò rassegnata e stanca. «Entra pure».  
Non appena entrato, si alzò la maschera sulla fronte. «Come va? Chris mi ha detto tutto…»  
Gli sorrise nervosamente. «Per il momento sono abbastanza sconvolta» ammise.  
«Sappi che per qualunque cosa, io e Chris siamo qui» la tranquillizzò.  
«Ma scommetto che se vi chiederò di fare una super ricerca per trovare l’Ultimo Arlequin, la risposta sarà no, vero?» fece ironica.  
Andrew strinse le labbra e arricciò il naso. «Mia, è una questione molto delicata che riguarda voi due: dovete essere voi ad incontrarvi e riconoscervi».  
«Giusto» annuì stancamente, tornando a fare i bagagli, «magari lui ignora totalmente chi sia e nel frattempo si è fatto una vita e ha già una Colombine… arrivo io e gli distruggo tutto» sdrammatizzò con tono ironico.  
Lui rise e le diede dei buffetti sulla testa. «Comunque, tieni!» le consegnò un sacchetto di stoffa. «Gli intagliatori di pietre l’hanno fatto a tempo di record. Per l’altro, come già sai, ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per farlo, perché è più elaborato…» gesticolò.  
Gli sorrise. «Ringraziali da parte mia, di’ loro che gliene sono molto grata».  
Le assentì. «Lo farò. Allora ci vediamo domani mattina per i saluti prima della partenza» le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Sì, buonanotte. Ah, Andy!» si ricordò improvvisamente qualcosa.  
«Sì?»  
Gesticolò. «Quella cosa di prendermi in braccio, girare in tondo e baciarmi all’improvviso solo perché credi che ci stiano spiando… la prossima volta, prima di farlo, _avvertimi_ ».  
Lui rise. «Ok! Sogni d’oro, colombella!» si abbassò la maschera sul viso.  
«Dolce notte, falchetto!»  
Quando la porta si chiuse, Mia mise dentro al suo zaino da viaggio il sacchetto che le aveva dato Andrew e sospirando pensò di ascoltare un po’ di musica col suo lettore mp3 mentre finiva di preparare i bagagli. Stava proprio per mettersi il secondo auricolare nell’orecchio, quando sentì dello sbattere di ali e vide di sottecchi qualcosa di nero sul balcone.  
Si tolse l’altro auricolare, fissò il soffitto facendo un sorriso nervoso e rassegnato, indossò la maschera e uscì sul balcone: giusto in quel momento lui si stava tirando sulla testa il cappuccio della casacca che aveva anche la sera prima, proprio non gli andava di essere minimamente visto da lei.  
Lei ferma sulla soglia della portafinestra, appoggiata di fianco allo stipite, lui con le mani in tasca e appoggiato di schiena alla ringhiera, con le ali smaterializzate.  
Mia sbuffò un sorriso. «Ti avevo detto di usare la porta, la prossima volta».  
«E io ti ho detto che l’avrei tenuta in conto, non che l’avrei usata».  
«Ti piacciono proprio i balconi, eh?» lo prese in giro. «" _O Romeo, Romeo! Perché sei tu Romeo?_ "» cominciò a proclamare in tono melodrammatico. «" _Rinnega il padre tuo e rifiuta il tuo proprio nome. Ovvero, se proprio non vuoi, fa soltanto di legarmi a te con un giuramento d’amore, ed io non sarò più una Capuleti_ "».  
La fissò privo d’espressioni. «Detesto cordialmente Shakespeare».  
«" _Oh, sii qualche altro nome!_ "» continuò imperterrita. «" _Che cosa c’è in un nome? quel che noi chiamiamo col nome di rosa, anche se lo chiamassimo d’un altro nome, serberebbe pur sempre lo stesso dolce profumo_ ". Posso continuare se vuoi, eh?» fece con piglio ironico. «C’è stato un periodo in cui Ilaria voleva diventare un’attrice e andava per casa declamando dei passi di _Romeo e Giulietta_ saltellando come una sorta di pseudo-ninfa fatta di LSD, roba da vomitare: è da allora che so gran parte dei passi a memoria».  
«Capisco il trauma. È da allora che sei così?»  
Mia gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Se non vuoi essere un Romeo, usa le porte».  
«Non posso» scosse la testa, «ci divertiremmo di meno» sentenziò sicuro e fintamente serio.  
Mia abbozzò un sorriso; sospirò e andò alla ringhiera, mettendosi a guardare dall’alto il labirinto di giardini poggiando le mani sulla balaustra a cui lui restò appoggiato di spalle.  
«Domani mattina tornerò sulla Terra» gli disse.  
«Lo so. Sono venuto a salutarti prima della partenza, _stavolta_ ».  
«Ah, quindi ieri notte sei venuto a dirmi "ciao" e stasera a dirmi "arrivederci"? Facciamo progressi» assentì ironicamente.  
Lo vide alzare la testa al cielo sbuffando un sorriso. «Cercherò di farmi sentire, questa volta» le disse atono.  
Lei sorrise triste scuotendo la testa. «Non ci credo».  
«Come vuoi» espirò a fondo, allungando un braccio e appoggiando la mano sulla balaustra accanto alla sua, come a porre una protezione obliqua fra lei e il vuoto oltre la ringhiera.  
Mia sorrise, poggiò entrambe le mani su quel braccio, quasi abbracciandolo, e gli diede un piccolo bacio affettuoso sull’avambraccio.  
«Mi farò sentire» le ripeté: suonò come una promessa, ma lei ancora una volta non riuscì a credergli fino in fondo.  
«Ok, ciao» mormorò, lasciando il suo braccio.  
«Buon viaggio» lo vide salire di slancio sulla balaustra, la sua figura alta e scura contro la luce lunare. «Ci sentiamo presto» si lanciò nel vuoto e materializzò le ali.  
Mia lo fissò volare via nella notte chiedendosi se mai lui l’avesse capito che effetto aveva su di lei quel principe misterioso appartenente ad una favola moderna che avrebbe tanto voluto vivere. Ma era tutto un sogno, tutto troppo fumoso e vago. Impossibile.

 

Certe volte si fanno cose senza un vero perché, dei gesti che vogliono dire tanto ed essere pegni di qualcosa – d’importante o meno, non è questo il punto: sono delle _dimostrazioni_. Quando ciò capita, succede anche che non importa se l’altra persona capirà sul serio cosa significa quel gesto, per chi lo fa conterà soltanto che quell’azione sia stata fatta, che quel regalo a sorpresa sia stato ricevuto: conta solo che arrivi al destinatario, non tanto per lui, quanto per chi lo fa, per il puro bisogno di dire qualcosa.  
A questo pensava Mia sul pianerottolo davanti alla porta di Emilio, prima di suonare il campanello.  
«Ciao» la salutò, facendole cenno di entrare.  
«Ciao! No, non entro» gesticolò, «passavo di qui per caso e volevo approfittarne per darti una cosa» lo vide guardarla perplesso e sorpreso mentre lei cercava qualcosa nelle tasche dei jeans troppi larghi – e comunque non avrebbe voluto stare accanto a lui un secondo di più, dopo averglielo dato. «Questo week end sono stata da una mia vecchia zia» prese un sacchetto di stoffa, «in un posto dove di questi _cosi_ ne fanno parecchi, e visto che il mio ti piace così tanto… ne ho comprato uno per te» glielo mise sotto il naso.  
L’osservò mentre prendeva sospettoso il sacchetto, lo apriva e si rovesciava il contenuto sul palmo di una mano.  
Un ciondolo, un conus geographus di _polvere marina_.  
«So che il colore forse è un po’ "femminile"» gesticolò lei, mentre lui era stranamente ammutolito, «però ecco, era l’unico: l’ho visto, ho pensato a te e ho voluto prendertelo. Tutto qui» schioccò un paio di volte la lingua, intrecciò le dita e lo fissò mentre lui continuava a fissare il ciondolo. «E ovviamente puoi usarlo come portachiavi: immagino che sarà meglio, è un uso più "maschile"» annuì con veemenza.  
Finalmente alzò lo sguardo su di lei, sembrava assai stranito, ma non schifato: era già qualcosa.  
«Grazie» le mormorò. «Mi piace».  
«Ne sono contenta» era meglio finire lì quel momento profondamente imbarazzante. «Io… adesso vado. Ci vediamo domani per le ripetizioni. Ciao!» si voltò per scendere le scale.  
«Ciao, a domani» lo sentì salutarla debolmente.  
Solo quando uscì dal portone del palazzo si sentì più rilassata; s’incamminò verso la fermata dell’autobus indossando gli auricolari del lettore mp3, provando a mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri a ritmo di musica.  
L’aveva fatto, aveva preso tutto il suo coraggio e l’aveva fatto: gli aveva dato quel ciondolo che per lei significava più o meno "Ecco, vedi, tu mi piaci. Non mi vuoi? Beh, allora tieniti il fatto che mi piaci e fanne quello che vuoi, tanto io non posso farci niente".  
Se Albert era l’infatuazione da favola, un sogno romantico e misterioso a cui accedere con un salto nel vuoto ad alto rischio di schiantarsi e farsi male sul serio, Emilio era decisamente qualcosa di più reale, _terrestre_ , la sbandata senza dubbio adolescenziale che l’aveva colta come uno schiaffo improvviso. Fra i due Emilio era quello senza dubbio più accessibile.  
Peccato che lui non ne volesse.  
«Vabbè» sospirò appoggiandosi di spalle alla pensilina della fermata, provando a non farsi venire gli occhi lucidi, «non ne vuoi da me, posso capire. Questione chiusa, fanne quello che vuoi».

 

Albert restò in piedi davanti alla porta chiusa per un tempo indefinibile; poi, privo d’espressioni, tirò fuori dal colletto della maglia una catenina che portava al collo, la sganciò, vi infilò il ciondolo e l’agganciò di nuovo al collo. Con la mente vuota da qualsiasi pensiero.  
Afferrò il portafogli e il cellulare e uscì dall’appartamento, bussò da Gigi.  
«Ehi, ciao! Sei tornato?» lo salutò allegramente il vicino, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso spingendoli indietro con un dito.  
«Sì, ciao. Senti» gesticolò nervosamente, «credo di essermi appena fottuto il cervello: sono sul serio innamorato della ragazza di uno dei miei fratelli, _ergo_ ho bisogno di bere. Ti va una birra?»  
Gigi sospirò facendogli cenno di entrare, gli fece anche un sorriso divertito da "che ti avevo detto?" «Anche due, amico, anche due». 

  
  
  
  
  
**Note del capitolo:**

\- Il nome completo di Albert è Albert Emil Della Valle; quando scrisse a Mia il bigliettino per dirle di andare nel giardino acquatico, si firmò con la E puntata per un bisogno quasi cosciente di darle un indizio. Trovandosi sulla Terra, in Italia, Emil è diventato Emilio.  
\- Christian è diventato Conte per motivi svariati XD Prima di tutto, dando un’occhiata al termine Conte in sé c’è da ridere, se guardiamo la storia del personaggio XD Voglio dire, _da compagno a Conte_! XD Non per ultimo c’è il fatto che alcuni sovrani preferirono il titolo di Conte a quello di Re :D  
Penso che nel corso della storia si fosse notato come tutti a corte lo rispettavano, non vedendolo come un vero e proprio servo, questo perché per i suoi incarichi e per il legame stretto con i principi era ovvio che prima o poi sarebbe diventato un Conte.  
\- L’esempio a cui mi sono ispirata per la maschera di Anna è questo; per quella di Ilaria non ho trovato nulla di definito, ho fatto di testa mia.  
\- Se non si fosse capito, Andrew chiama Mia colombella come suo padre chiama sua madre tortorella XD Peccato che nel loro caso colombella e falchetto siano più che altro nomignoli per prendersi affettuosamente per i fondelli. Andrew non potrebbe mai chiamare Christian piccioncino: il suo ragazzo l’ammazzerebbe.  
\- Alfred e Anna XD Ho sghignazzato non so quanto leggendo quanto desideraste quest’incontro, perché io *sapevo* come si sarebbero incontrati XD  
\- Mia e Andrew ogni tanto si lasciano intravedere dagli altri senza maschera – come nel giardino acquatico – perché tanto il loro legame è ufficioso, si sa che stanno insieme. Eh sì, Andrew sapeva che suo fratello stava per andare a dare da mangiare al serpente :p  
\- I versi dal poema di Arlequin e Colombine recitati da Andrew mi hanno causato non poche crisi: volevo che fossero romantici ma non sdolcinati, sottilmente sensuali ma non propriamente erotici… alla fine ho smesso di fissare il soffitto facendomi pippe mentali dondolandomi sulla sedia girevole e ho buttato giù delle righe. Spero non terribilmente oscene.  
\- Il fiume Petra si chiama così perché non sapevo che petra di nome dargli. Poi ne ho parlato con Izumi e lei ha approvato. Grosso modo mi è venuto in mente perché Water Diamond si trova nel Mar delle Gemme, dove ci sono pietre, appunto, quindi pietra/Petra. No, eh? Non vi ho convinti.  
\- Sulle lontre marine, la storia è molto buffa. Su Facebook gioco con Happy Acquarium – spesso in delirio/coppia con Izumi – e proprio in questi giorni il gioco dava la possibilità di adottare per i propri acquari delle pucciose lontre marine. Ho pensato fosse carina l’idea di fare una nuotata con le lontre, piuttosto che la "classica" nuotata con i delfini. Le lontre marine sulla Terra ovviamente esistono, fra le lontre è la più grossa ed è di una pucciosità immensa, e ne ho le prove: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6.  
(‘fanculo, mentre ero sul sito di hosting ho passato per sbaglio il cursore su un demo di un videogioco ed è partito l’audio, facendomi uscire il cuore dalla cassa toracica!)  
Per creare le lontre marine diamantine ho cambiato un paio di elementi, ma davvero le lontre marine terrestri sono molto grosse e hanno la straordinaria capacità di usare intelligentemente le pietre come utensili.  
\- Per chi non lo sapesse, lo snorkeling è nuotare con pinne, mascherina e boccaglio senza andare a fondo.  
\- Albert in questo capitolo è stato un wannabe emo boy infinito, praticamente. Ad un certo punto ho staccato di scrivere e mi sono messa a urlare contro di lui in chat con Izumi. So che volevate saperlo.  
\- In alcuni punti di questo capitolo ho pianto tantissimo. So che volevate sapere anche questo.  
\- Come autrice ho sempre saputo che Alfred è un campione di nuoto, Andrew di apnea e Albert di tuffi, ma non l’avevo ancora detto. Ora l’ho detto. Anche Chris è un campione di nuoto, quindi sì, tutti e quattro hanno dei bei fisici.  
\- E poi, boh, sono stanca, questo capitolo mi ha SFIANCATA, ma prima rispondo alla rec di Yukino, che è stata erroneamente cancella ç__ç  
Yukino, sapevo che la battuta su Voldemort avrebbe avuto un certo effetto XD io poi sono una fan ho il vizio di inserire battute anche irriverenti qua e là su HP XD Albert conosce la storia della Terra, quindi delle Torri Gemelle e la questione palestinese sa tutto – anche perché è un bravo secchione – ma per le canzoni sì, si è aiutato con Google dopo XD (pensa la sua faccia XD). (tu non apri troppe parentesi, pensa a quante ne apro io). Ti va bene un capitolo lungo come questo? XD  
Grazie ancora per i complimenti, sei carinissima ç_ç  
A tutte le altre recensioni risponderò stasera/stanotte/domani, ora vado a crollare da qualche parte. Vi ho amato tanto.  
Vostra Gra.  
Ah no, dimenticavo: non so più quanti capitoli saranno, 10-11-12 boh! 12 al massimo. Spero.


	10. Chapter 10

 

"And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness"  
 ** _Make this go on forever_ \- Snow Patrol** (click)

_Il gioco degli scacchi è lo sport più violento che esista._  
( **Garry Kasparov** , Campione del mondo di scacchi)

 

Mia in tutta onestà non sapeva se sperare che gli incontri con Emilio finissero presto – perché ciò avrebbe segnato la fine dei giorni di scuola – o se sperare che potessero continuare un altro po’.  
Non le sarebbe dispiaciuto rivederlo anche dopo o comunque continuare a sentirlo regolarmente, ma con che scusa? Considerando anche la differenza d’età, frequentavano di sicuro ambienti differenti, cos’avrebbero potuto fare insieme per vedersi? Alla fine si sarebbero ridotti a scambiarsi un paio di email l’anno giusto per chiedersi "Come stai? Sei ancora vivo/viva?" Sentimenti ricambiati o meno, la sua compagnia e il suo sarcasmo pungente erano cose che le sarebbero mancate, ma lo sapeva che per lui era soltanto una ragazzina indisponente.  
Al loro ultimo incontro, Mia era talmente stanca da sentirsi svuotata, le sembrava che la testa le galleggiasse nel nulla, come in perenne stato catatonico, e il pensiero che forse la sua mente si fosse svuotata anche di tutto quel gran ripasso era terrificante.  
«Ehi» Emilio le picchiettò una penna sul naso, proprio sul piercing, mentre lei col mento poggiato sul palmo della mano fino a circa un minuto prima aveva cercato sul serio di continuare ad ascoltarlo, «ci sei ancora?»  
Lei arricciò il naso per il dolore e scrollò le spalle intorpidite. «Sono solo stanca».  
«Non puoi essere stanca ora» tornò a fissare il manuale voltando pagina con aria indifferente, «sta solo finendo la scuola. A metà strada fra gli esami scritti e quelli orali, _allora_ , sarai davvero stanca».  
«No» scosse la testa, «allora sarò esaurita, _morta_ ».  
«Cosa scriveranno sulla tua tomba? "Qui giace Mia, odiò la Matematica, sconfisse il Latino, ma infine perì all’alba della Terza Prova"?» per tutta risposta gli diede un pugno sul braccio; lui sorrise soddisfatto. «Adoro quando non sai cosa rispondere e usi la forza bruta».  
Lei espirò a fondo, appena imbronciata. «Hai presente quei periodi in cui ti succedono un mucchio di cose e la notte ti capita di passarla fissando il nulla al buio immaginando le possibili soluzioni o dei possibili dialoghi? Quando proprio _non vuoi_ dormire e preferisci pensare ed immaginare ancora degli scenari verosimili per provare a capire come andrà a finire, e poi il giorno dopo sei distrutto…»  
Lui continuò a sfogliare serenamente l’indice del manuale per vedere dove fossero arrivati. «Hai provato con una doppia dose di valeriana?»  
Mia non ebbe neanche la forza di replicargli, lo fissò priva d’espressioni, stanca.  
«Ok» sospirò lui, chiudendo il libro, «hai bisogno di un caffè, allora» si alzò per prepararne uno mentre lei crollava distesa sul tavolo con la guancia contro un quaderno aperto.  
Ai fornelli, le indicò il frigo dandole le spalle. «Se vuoi, puoi prendere i biscotti che ci sono lì sopra» l’invitò.  
Mia assottigliò gli occhi e fissò il barattolo di vetro che conteneva i frollini indicati, poi incuriosita si alzò e si mise in punta di piedi per prenderlo. Approfittando delle sue braccia alzate e lo sguardo verso l’alto, lui le passò accanto e le ficcò due dita fra le costole, ridendo.  
«Ahia! Idiota!» si lamentò, massaggiandosi il fianco.  
«Sei proprio distrutta» osservò ironico prendendo due tazzine, «non mi hai neanche dato un calcio per riflesso. Odio vincere facile».  
«Se vuoi» gli disse aprendo il barattolo, «dopo gli esami vengo qui a casa tua e ti pesto per bene. Così, per sport».  
Lui rise scuotendo la testa. «Mangia, su» l’esortò.  
I biscotti erano rotondi e piatti, insolitamente grandi – quasi quanto il palmo della sua mano, per quanto avesse delle mani piccole – sembravano fatti di cacao e nocciole; ne prese uno e l’annusò.  
«Sono fatti in casa» l’informò, prendendo lo zucchero e i cucchiaini, «li fa il mio vicino d’appartamento, Gigi. È un tipo strano, ma a posto, uno strano misto fra mia nonna davanti al forno, un professore inglese di Letteratura e un bambino di quattro anni, ma è posto davvero».  
«Se dici così, non mi sembra molto a posto» obiettò, e fece un morso. «Uhm, però sono buoni» si guardò un attimo intorno e vide il computer di lui acceso. «Sei collegato a internet?» gli domandò.  
«Sì. Devi andare su un sito?»  
«Vorrei cercare una cosa».  
«Fa’ pure» scrollò le spalle.  
Si sedette alla scrivania e posò il barattolo di biscotti aperto accanto a sé; tenne un biscotto fra i denti, aprì una pagina su Google e digitò velocemente: _Laticauda Colubrina_. Si mise a leggere un paio di pagine sgranocchiando il biscotto, poi ne prese un altro e – tenendolo con la mano sinistra rivolta verso l’alto e a debita distanza dalla tastiera – col mouse cliccò su un’altra pagina. Era così assorta che non si accorse che Emilio si era avvicinato, almeno fino a quando lui con un morso le mangiò più di metà biscotto.  
«Ehi!» protestò.  
«Eri così tanto presa, che ho pensato che non ti interessasse più: mi ha fatto pena e l’ho mangiato».  
Scosse la testa. «Idiota» si portò inconsapevolmente la parte di biscotto rimasta alla bocca. Quando deglutì il boccone, si accorse di quello che aveva appena fatto: aveva mangiato qualcosa morso da lui. Arrossì.  
«Come mai cerchi informazioni proprio su questo serpente» le chiese, porgendole la tazzina di caffè caldo.  
«Così» scrollò le spalle, «lo sai che mi piacciono gli animali marini, ero curiosa…» divagò, «ha le strisce, un aspetto molto buffo…»  
«Ma il suo veleno è molto potente» precisò lui, atono.  
«Già. Tu che sei biologo marino: secondo te, un animale simile potrebbe vivere in un ambiente marino caldo e simile al suo, ma diverso sotto alcuni punti di vista abbastanza incisivi?»  
Lui alzò le spalle. «Dipende da molti fattori. In cattività sarebbe meglio, sarebbe più curato».  
Mia fece un sorso di caffè, tornò sulla pagina di Google mantenendo la chiave di ricerca e cliccò su "Immagini": si aprì dinanzi a lei una schiera di foto del serpente: le fissò ripensando intensamente al giardino di piante carnivore e a quel misterioso acquaterrario al centro; sicuramente Elia – il serpente – era di Albert, visto che Andrew le aveva detto che lo sfamava. Dopo cancellò la voce nel campo di ricerca e ne scrisse un’altra. _Arlequin_.  
La pagina le mostrò una serie di disegni e di dipinti di Arlecchino, la maschera bergamasca, ma ovviamente nessuno di quei ritratti avrebbe mai potuto avere il vero volto dell’Arlequin originario, quello diamantino. Fissò quelle immagini sorseggiando il caffè, come se potessero darle qualche indizio su dove potesse essere in quel momento l’Ultimo Arlequin. Sulla seconda riga dei risultati, però, c’è un Arlecchino un po’ triste, seduto su un sofà in mezzo a dei cuscini, con la faccia dipinta come Pierrot: paradossalmente, forse era proprio quello a somigliare di più all’Arlequin originario.  
La mano di Emilio – in piedi dietro di lei che era seduta – si posò sul mouse. «Hai voglia di Carnevale?» le chiese con un sospiro stranamente stanco.  
«No, così» la sedia era girevole, giocherellò un po’ a girare e poi chinò la testa all’indietro, verso di lui, «volevo vedere se ritrovavo un’immagine che aveva visto qualche sera fa» inventò; di sottecchi lo vide chiudere la pagina e lo sentì digitare qualcosa con una mano, lei chinò di più la testa e si ritrovò a fissare il suo collo.  
Qualcosa, nel movimento lento del pomo d’Adamo, stava invitando le sue dita a percorrere tutto il profilo di quel collo, dalla base al mento. Voleva accarezzargli il collo, voleva che lui abbassasse un altro po’ la testa in modo tale che lei potesse allungare le braccia fino ad abbracciarlo, e baciarlo sulla bocca. Era attraente, non poteva farci niente.  
«Emilio?» lo richiamò continuando a fissarlo.  
«Sì?»  
«Mi dispiacerà non vederti più».  
Lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso intenerito continuando a fissare lo schermo.  
«Se domani l’ultima interrogazione ti andrà bene, ti farò un regalo» il tono era stato giocoso, Mia sorrise e – in modo affettuoso, non sottilmente sensuale – si distese di più sulla sedia e allungò le braccia per allacciargliele intorno al collo.  
«Posso chiederti io cosa regalarmi?» sorrise ancora, contenta.  
«Guarda che è la conquista di una sufficienza, non Natale» la prese in giro.  
«Dai!»  
Sospirò. «Cosa vuoi?» abbassò lo sguardo su di lei.  
«Ti andrebbe di passare un pomeriggio con me?» gli domandò, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Fu un lungo attimo in cui pensò in modo sconcertante che ogni cosa fosse possibile, che inaspettatamente l’avrebbe baciata, ma poi le accarezzò una guancia e le baciò teneramente la fronte.  
«Sì» le rispose, facendo cenno di allontanarsi.  
Lei sorrise raggiante e separò le braccia da lui. «Guarda che ci tengo, eh?» sottolineò, usando la sedia per girarsi verso di lui, che già le dava le spalle.  
«Ok. Torniamo sui libri, adesso» l’esortò serio.  
Mia sorrise di nuovo, si morse un labbro e si voltò con la sedia verso il computer, per controllare di aver chiuso tutte le schede del browser. Vide una pagina aperta.  
Fu come una scheggia dritta nel cervello.  
Davanti a lei c’era una schermata di immagini, una ricerca con Google.  
 _Colombina_.  
Il sangue le schizzò alla testa, si dimenticò per qualche attimo di respirare, poi – tornata alla realtà – si voltò verso di lui, che le dava ancora le spalle.  
«Come mai hai cercato delle immagini di Colombina?»  
«È la fidanzata di Arlecchino, no? Volevo vedere se mi ricordavo bene i colori del suo vestito, tutto qui».  
Restò ferma e attonita sulla sedia a guardare le sue spalle – lui aveva già ripreso il libro in mano – col cuore che le batteva così forte in petto da farle male.  
Le avevano detto che quando su Parallel XVI gli studi sui mondi paralleli avevano finalmente dato i loro frutti ed erano riusciti ad aprire il primo portale sulla Terra, si erano premurati di produrre altri portali con parsimonia, solo uno o due al massimo per ogni regno, in modo tale da controllare in modo duro e stretto ogni viaggio da un mondo all’altro, per non creare scompiglio o il panico nei terrestri. I viaggiatori di Water Diamond venivano sempre registrati e che lei ne sapesse al momento lei e sua madre erano le uniche diamantine sulla Terra.  
Era impossibile che ci fosse un altro diamantino lì, no? Chris l’avrebbe sicuramente avvertita. E un abitante di qualche altra isola vicina? Magari una spia che volesse rapirla e farle male come Robert? Andrew le aveva assicurato che fosse al sicuro, era la futura regina, di certo dovevano saperlo se vicino a lei ci fosse qualcuno di pericoloso, no?  
Era impossibile che ci fosse un diamantino sulla Terra, impossibile. Non poteva essere, non poteva…  
«Mia?» si voltò a guardarla perplesso; si accigliò quando vide la sua espressione. «Cos’hai? Sei impallidita…»  
Deglutì. «No, niente. Sono solo molto stanca, arrivo» si alzò per andare a sedersi accanto a lui.  
Doveva solo essere una coincidenza, doveva calmarsi. Del resto, lei prima aveva cercato con Google Arlecchino, era un’associazione logica.  
«Sicura di stare bene?» le scostò un ciuffo di capelli dagli occhi. «Non è che hai un abbassamento di pressione? Con questo caldo…»  
«No, no» scosse la testa, «sto bene» tirò su col naso e riprese la penna in mano. La mano di lui restò sul suo viso; Mia avrebbe tanto voluto gridargli di smetterla di guardarla così intensamente e di togliere la mano da lì, perché quello non sembrava neanche lontanamente un semplice gesto affettuoso, la stava solo confondendo fino a farle male. Poi lui distolse appena la mano, inarcò un dito e le batté la nocca sotto il mento, come ad invitarla gentilmente ad alzare gli occhi; lei lo fece stringendo le labbra.  
«Anche tu mancherai a me, lo sai?» le sussurrò con un sorriso.  
Mia nella sua testa urlò cento volte "vaffanculo" prima di allontanare da sé i quaderni e abbracciarlo forte circondandogli il collo con le braccia. Fu sollevata quando lo sentì stringerla a sua volta; nascose la testa contro la sua spalla.  
Fu un attimo di calore dolce e intenso, probabilmente tutto quello che avrebbe mai avuto da quel ragazzo ostinato che preferiva stare continuamente sulla difensiva. Lo gustò a fondo quel momento, sapeva di caffè.  
«Ti piacciono i sapori forti» gli mugugnò contro la spalla.  
«Cosa?» lo sentì ridere sbuffando contro i suoi capelli.  
«Ti piacciono i sapori forti, vero? Mi dai l’impressione di uno di quelli che dicono con aria truce "mi piacciono i sapori forti", come il cioccolato fondente e il caffè amaro, o il limone».  
«In effetti è così» sorrise prendendo in giro se stesso.  
Mia restò con la testa sulla sua spalla. «Sai, penso che spesso questo tipo di persone nascondono dietro il bisogno di sapori forti la propria fragilità e le loro insicurezze» mormorò.  
«Potrebbe darsi» la strinse di più sbuffando un sorriso appena abbozzato contro il suo orecchio.  
«Una volta» cominciò a raccontargli, «la mia compagna di classe dell’episodio di _Sara_ di Venditti ha avuto un calo di pressione. Il mio prof. di Matematica ha chiesto alla sua compagna di banco di andare al distributore di bibite per prenderle qualcosa da bere mentre lui la stendeva su un banco e le alzava le gambe; lei è tornata poco dopo con un caffè, lui le ha chiesto scettico se fosse zuccherato e lei gli ha risposto "No, perché lei lo prende sempre senza zucchero". Cioè, la tizia ha la pressione bassa e tu le prendi un caffè amaro perché sai che lo prende senza zucchero. Ad una che ha avuto un calo di pressione».  
Lui fece una risata bassa. «Che c’entra in tutto questo?»  
«Mi è tornato in mente perché parlavamo di cali di pressione, caffè e Matematica, e ho voluto raccontartelo». "Ho voluto condividerlo con te".  
«Certo che ne hai di gente strana in classe, eh?»  
«Non a caso ci sono anch’io in quel posto».  
«Tu non sei strana, sei normalissima» le baciò affettuosamente la guancia, «una ragazza come tante altre».  
Era stato bello e cattivo sentirsi dire questo da lui: bello perché lei voleva tanto essere normale, senza ali, cattivo perché per lui avrebbe voluto non essere come tutte le altre. Sorrise appena e gli diede un pugnetto affettuoso contro la spalla.  
«Dai, torniamo allo studio» gli disse, separandosi malvolentieri dalle sue braccia. Inaspettatamente lui le scoccò un altro paio di baci sulla guancia, prima di lasciarla andare.  
«Fai la brava e andrà tutto bene» le mormorò affettuosamente, riprendendo in mano il libro.  
«Sì» gli annuì, ricacciando indietro l’amarezza di un vero bacio che forse non ci sarebbe mai stato.

 

Appoggiato di spalle al frigorifero della cucina di Gigi, sorseggiava della birra direttamente dalla bottiglia; osservò distrattamente l’amico mentre sfumava del vino bianco nel soffritto – come il migliore dei cuochi – per poi risistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso – come il migliore dei secchioni occhialuti.  
«E quindi?» incalzò Gigi.  
«Mi ha chiesto di passare un pomeriggio con lei».  
«E tu?» portò anche lui una bottiglia di birra alle labbra.  
«Le ho quasi infilato la lingua in bocca».  
A Gigi andò il sorso di traverso. Si schiarì la voce. «Cosa ti ha trattenuto dal farlo?»  
«Io… credo che lei abbia capito che non voglio avere una storia con lei, quindi alle volte mi sfugge, lo sento proprio che cerca di allontanarsi da me» arricciò il naso, «e proprio nel momento in cui la vedo andar via, io tendo a metterle di più le mani addosso».  
«Le fai male, se prima la rifiuti e poi cogli ogni minima occasione per avere più contatto con lei: se proprio sei deciso a rifiutarla, dalle l’opportunità di dimenticarti».  
«Ogni tanto faccio cose stupide» ammise, prima di fare un sorso.  
«Del tipo?»  
«Le lascio spiragli, _indizi_ … su di me e quello che sento».  
«Ripeto: se sei deciso a non averla, lasciala libera».  
Fissò il pavimento senza vederlo realmente. «Avevo dimenticato una cosa, una sensazione…»  
«Quale?» s’incuriosì l’altro.  
«Avevo dimenticato com’è sentire che la persona che hai davanti a te ha dentro di sé talmente tante cose che ti piacciono e di cui hai bisogno, da non riuscire a trattenerti dal toccarla, quasi volessi continuamente affondare le mani dentro di lei per tastare con mano tutte quelle cose che finora ti sono mancate. Tutte cose che vorresti tenere fra le mani solo tu».  
Gigi sorrise dolcemente continuando a fissare il tegame mentre mescolava il soffritto. «Sai, l’amore è questo: scoprirsi fragili e pieni di paure, per questo è ciò che sconfigge le persone più dure, perché è uno specchio terribile e implacabile su cui riflettersi. Spaventoso, vero?»  
«Sì, piacevolmente spaventoso» bevve un sorso a occhi bassi. «Cosa direbbe Shakespeare di me, in questo momento» ironizzò, aspettandosi una citazione.  
Gigi lo guardò scettico. «William non ti direbbe nulla, agirebbe».  
«E come?» fece un altro sorso.  
«Dandoti un calcio nel culo» e ad Albert andò la birra di traverso.

 

Appena uscita dai cancelli della scuola, Mia si stiracchiò pigramente le braccia sorridendo. Si fece da parte per non bloccare il flusso di studenti che uscivano e si mise ad aspettare Anna; nell’attesa, prese il cellulare e mandò un SMS ad Emilio.  
"Ce l’ho fatta! E con questo ho chiuso! CHIUSO!"  
"Brava. Vuoi il regalo?"  
Anche Anna uscì dai cancelli, vide che pure lei stava armeggiando col cellulare. Si salutarono con un cenno e si avviarono insieme alla fermata dell’autobus. Mia digitò la risposta per Emilio.  
"Volevo vedere se te lo ricordassi ancora".  
"Domani passo a prenderti in macchina alle quattro".  
Sorrise mordendosi un labbro, bloccò la tastiera e rimise il cellulare in tasca.  
«Allora?» s’incuriosì Mia, quando arrivarono alla fermata. «Non ti ho mai vista _smessaggiare_ in modo così fitto! Con chi stai parlando?»  
Lei alzò appena lo sguardo dall’apparecchio, si strinse nelle spalle. «Alfred».  
Mia avrebbe voluto urlare "CHE COSA?!" o comunque riuscire ad esprimere la sua sorpresa in un modo qualsiasi, anche ballando la conga, ma tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu restare _pietrificata_. Notò tra l’altro che era proprio vero: Anna aveva fra le mani uno smartphone bianco e grigio come quello che un paio di volte aveva visto ad Alfred.  
«Co-co-co-co-co… Come mai ti sei fatta dare uno smartphone diamantino?» chiese nel tono più neutrale possibile.  
Anna sporse appena il labbro inferiore. «Mi ha detto che avrebbe avuto il piacere di parlare ancora con me e io gli ho fatto notare che non avremmo potuto farlo; lui mi ha risposto "Ci penso io" e mi ha dato questo» indicò lo smartphone in questione.  
«Ma ti ha chiesto se tu avresti avuto voglia di parlare ancora con lui?»  
«No».  
Mia si sbatté una mano sulla faccia. «Non cambierà mai! Ma se a te non va di sentirlo, io e Chris potremo inventarci qualcosa, ti aiuteremo noi!»  
«No, no» scosse la testa, «a me non dispiace sentirlo. Fa un sacco di domande interessanti, ne fa troppe, ma non ha importanza: io credo di doverlo ascoltare».  
«Eh?» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Nel senso che» gesticolò, «Dio ha messo te sul mio cammino, tu mi hai portata a Water Diamond e io lì ho incontrato lui. Tu sei stata la mia prima prova, andare a Water Diamond la seconda prova, lui è la terza» annuì.  
Mia la guardò scettica. «Non credevo che la strada della vocazione fosse simile ad un esame di stato».  
«Lui è sinceramente interessato alla mia scelta» borbottò a sguardo basso, «mi pone domande dirette, mi ha chiesto come ho sentito la _chiamata_ e che ne penso di tante altre cose, solo che i suoi perché spesso vanno _troppo_ al nocciolo delle cose, si fermano solo alla loro essenza sterile e ferma, non comprende il miracolo della vita e… spesso arrivo al punto di non riuscire a rispondergli» ammise. «Nel silenzio delle risposte che non so dargli, io cerco Dio, gli chiedo di darmi la fede di credere ancora e non abbandonare il Suo sentiero, gli dico che sono ancora Sua» abbozzò un timido sorriso, «che non mi faccio tentare e resto sotto la Sua Luce».  
«Resti sotto la Sua Luce perché quando non sai rispondere ad Alfred ti senti al buio?» si azzardò a dirle. «Ti senti improvvisamente incompleta, Anna?»  
«Alle volte mi capita» abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Parlare con Alfred è una cosa che ti fa star male» constatò.  
«Appunto per questo credo di doverlo fare» fece un sorriso che sembrò piuttosto una piccola smorfia. «Quando mi chiede con che forza ho deciso di amare qualcuno che non ho mai visto, che non so se mai vedrò e che non so nemmeno se esiste, io posso provare a spiegarglielo con tutte le parole che voglio il perché di questa mia scelta, eppure non riesco mai a descrivere in modo preciso il Suo tocco, non riesco a dirgli _perché_. Non riesco a descrivergli il coraggio e la fede con cui accetto di diventare una Sua sposa, non riesco a dirgli perché rinuncio ad avere piuttosto un rapporto più umano, a stringere la mano di un uomo e a sentire il suo calore. Mi ha chiesto perché rinuncio alla maternità, più volte, ogni volta gli ho dato una risposta diversa, nessuna l’ha convinto… e io mi chiedo ancora perché».  
«Anna, tesoro» le prese affettuosamente la mano, «devi esserne tu convinta, non importa se non convinci gli altri: il mondo è pieno di gente atea che non capirà nemmeno perché prenderai i voti, figurati la clausura! Quindi che t’importa se lui è convinto o meno?»  
«Sì, però è così _duro_ non riuscire a fargli capire la differenza fra lo stare con un uomo vero e lo scegliere Dio… non riesco a fargli capire che non mi mancherà niente».  
Mia sospirò. «Stai attenta a non farti male, però» vide il suo autobus arrivare. «Ci sentiamo più tardi!» le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e salì sul mezzo.  
Prese il suo smartphone bianco e nero e fece una chiamata.  
«Ciao, colombella!» la salutò con tono basso e seducente.  
«Salve, falchetto adorato» ricambiò sullo stesso tono.  
«A cosa devo l’onore di questa chiamata?» nel suo studio, Andrew si stiracchiò di più sulla poltrona girevole.  
«Lo so che sai sempre tutto, quindi dimmi: perché Alfred ha regalato ad Anna uno smartphone e ora la sta tartassando di domande per convincerla a non farsi suora?»  
Andrew inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia. «Non sapevo. Tutto ciò suona incredibilmente interessante. E dimmi, lei come sta reagendo?»  
«Male, ma lei è di quei tipi masochisti che pensano seriamente che affrontando qualcosa di estremamente doloroso poi vedranno la cosiddetta _luce in fondo al tunnel_ e saranno migliori. In poche parole: gli ostacoli se li cerca».  
«Lo sai che mio fratello fa di ogni donna una causa da vincere» stese le gambe e mise i piedi sulla scrivania.  
«Appunto per questo mi chiedo se sia il caso di fermarlo o meno: lui con le sue domande le fa male, lei soffre perché non riesce a convincerlo della sua fede, si è intestardita. Secondo lui a lei mancherà tutto, secondo lei non le mancherà niente».  
«E secondo te» insinuò sottilmente Andrew, «ad Anna mancherà qualcosa?» lei fece per replicare immediatamente. «Rispondi onestamente, a me puoi dirlo» aggiunse.  
Piuttosto che rispondergli, sbuffò e si grattò la testa. Andrew schioccò la lingua.  
«Bene» continuò il principe, «considerando che ho sempre voluto trovare l’appiglio definitivo di Alfred, in modo tale che la smetta di combinare guai ronzandomi intorno, e che tu non sei mai stata propriamente d’accordo con la scelta di Anna, credo che sia giunto il mio momento preferito».  
«Quale?»  
Andrew sorrise e si sollevò la maschera sulla fronte. «Quello in cui si organizzano dei piani».

 

Mia si allacciò le scarpe da ginnastica tenendo lo smartphone incastrato fra spalla e orecchio.  
«Mia» il tono di Chris era divertito e perplesso allo stesso tempo, «siete sicuri che sia un buon piano? Lo sai quali saranno le conseguenze…»  
«No, Chris, io le conseguenze di Alfred sulla Terra posso solo tentare di immaginarmele, ma non saranno mai neanche lontanamente simili a ciò che poi sarà in realtà. Per prevenire, posso solo preparare un’evacuazione di massa e porre il divieto di fare mercatini rionali per un periodo indeterminato».  
«Vuoi davvero una simile piaga nel tuo mondo?»  
Controllò velocemente quanti soldi avesse nel portafogli. «Non voglio convincere per forza Anna a non farsi suora, né ho intenzione di accasarla con Alfred, ma almeno avendoli tutti e due qui sott’occhio potrò capire meglio in che direzione si stanno muovendo. Saranno su un territorio di Anna, lei si sentirà più sicura, potranno relazionarsi meglio e se vedrò che Alfred sta solo facendo l’altruista cazzone, potrò pestarlo a sangue per direttissima».  
«Se penso che tu e Andy siete la futura coppia reale, mi viene la pelle d’oca: Water Diamond imploderà sotto i vostri stessi piedi».  
«Grazie per la fiducia» ironizzò.  
«Dovere di Conte».  
Mia guardò l’orologio. «Senti, ora dovrei chiudere, ho un appuntamento».  
«Con chi?» lo sentì sorridere maliziosamente.  
«Ok» sorrise mordendosi un labbro, «io te lo dico, ma tu non fare commenti strani».  
«Va bene, sono tutt’orecchi!»  
«Emilio».  
Attimo di silenzio.  
«Ma tu non eri quella che con lui aveva chiuso?»  
«Sì che ho chiuso» mise l’altro cellulare e il portafogli in una tracolla di stoffa morbida e nera, «e lo so che mi farà soffrire stare accanto a lui in una sorta di vero appuntamento, però probabilmente dopo di ciò non ci vedremo più, prenderemo strade diverse: certe volte è più facile perdersi vivendo insieme in una piccola città che vivendo in due grandi città diverse. Mi mancherà molto la sua compagnia, voglio solo stare un po’ con lui».  
«Stai attenta a non farti male, però» l’ammonì.  
«Ok, starò attenta, _papà_ , promesso!» cantilenò come una bambina. «Adesso scappo, ciao!»  
«Ciao, piccola!» chiuse la chiamata.  
Il cellulare nella tracolla squillò, _un avviso_ , non poteva essere che lui: buttò anche lo smartphone nella borsa e uscì di casa di corsa urlando "Sto uscendo!"  
Lui la stava aspettando in macchina con un sorriso beffardo stampato sul volto e le braccia distese sul volante; salì e sentì che l’autoradio era accesa a basso volume.  
Gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Dove mi porti?»  
La fissò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Considerando che questo è il mio regalo, pensavo che avresti scelto tu dove andare».  
Sembrò pensarci su per attimo. «Mi piacerebbe andare in un posto dove vai di solito».  
Lui scosse la testa ridendo. «Allora penso che ti annoierai a morte» mise in moto e partì.  
«Perché?» si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza. «Che posto è?»  
«Lo vedrai alla fine, quando ci saremo davanti» rispose enigmatico.  
«Basta che non sia una casa di piacere» lo prese in giro.  
«Mi ci vedi ad andare in un posto simile?» ribatté ironico.  
«Perché hai bisogno di donne, no, ma perché potresti avere voglia di assecondare un tuo vizio nascosto… forse sì» annuì sorridendo tra il serio e l’ironico.  
Si puntò un dito contro, fintamente offeso. «Secondo te, io sarei un tipo vizioso?»  
«Non un pervertito» scosse la testa, «ma uno che ha qualche strana abitudine, sì… non sei per caso tu quello che nasconde le proprie fragilità ed insicurezze dietro sapori forti?» insinuò.  
Le rivolse un’occhiataccia. «A te piace troppo indagare su di me…»  
«Non indago, mi piace _osservarti_ » precisò.  
«E ci azzecchi sempre» borbottò.  
«Quindi ho indovinato anche stavolta? Hai qualche perversione?» lo stuzzicò.  
Lui storse il naso fissando la strada davanti a sé. «Sono un tipo abbastanza possessivo… ho l’impulso di voler marchiare le cose che mi appartengono, o comunque voglio che portino qualcosa che le indichi come mie».  
«Graffi e succhiotti?» lo punzecchiò ancora.  
Fece un piccolo ghigno. «O qualcosa di più sottile».  
«Tipo?»  
Si fermò ad un semaforo e si voltò a guardarla negli occhi. «Qualcosa che una ragazzina di appena diciotto anni come te non dovrebbe chiedere così spudoratamente».  
«Capisco» annuì teatrale, «tu sei un uomo vissuto, il racconto delle tue mirabolanti gesta fra le lenzuola di chissà quante donne potrebbe intaccare irrimediabilmente le mie vergini orecchie».  
Lui si fece subito serio. «Sei vergine?»  
«Te l’ho detto che ho avuto un solo ragazzo ed è andata male» si accigliò, «credevi davvero che l’avessi fatto?»  
«Sì» rispose onestamente.  
«Beh, la risposta è no, non l’ho fatto. E adesso riparti che è verde» e con una punta d’imbarazzo gli indicò il semaforo con un cenno della testa; lui ripartì sui primi colpi di clacson degli autisti impazienti dietro di loro. «Perché la cosa ti sconvolge così tanto?» brontolò, stringendosi nelle spalle e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Scrollò le spalle. «Sei una ragazza forte, intelligente… bella, non pensavo che qualcuno non ti avesse voluta, avendoti accanto».  
«Hai detto che sono _bella_?» scandì bene, sorpresa.  
«Perché, sei un cesso?» fece sarcastico.  
Lei storse il naso. «Dovresti essere più delicato, sai? È la prima volta che mi sento dire una cosa simile».  
«Cosa? Che potresti essere un cesso?»  
«No» distolse lo sguardo, mise un gomito contro lo sportello e poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano, «che sono bella, razza di idiota».  
Lo sentì sospirare stancamente. «Perché noi due dobbiamo sempre stuzzicarci così, quando in altri momenti siamo perfino in perfetta sintonia?» sembrò chiederlo quasi più a se stesso, che a lei.  
Alzò le spalle. «Forse perché in alcune cose siamo simili, in altre troppo uguali».  
Altro semaforo, lei tenne lo sguardo rivolto verso il finestrino; aveva i capelli lunghi sciolti, restò sorpresa nel sentire le dita di lui intrufolarsi fra le ciocche e solleticarle affettuosamente la nuca, un gesto tenero – e anche sottilmente sensuale – che le ricordò il modo in cui Andrew aveva provato a coccolarla la loro prima notte. Sorrise.  
«Graffi e succhiotti, sì» le disse sospirando, giocherellando con un dito col gancio della collana che lei portava sempre indosso tenendo il ciondolo blu sotto la maglia, «e in altri casi dei pegni che mi auguro indossino sempre».  
Mia sbuffò un sorriso. «Spero non qualcosa di pacchiano».  
«Nah» schioccò la lingua continuando a giocare con la collana, «ho gusti raffinati, io» scattò il verde e ripartì. «E dimmi, invece» cambiò discorso, «le persone che amano i gusti dolci come sono, secondo te?»  
Lei finalmente tornò a guardarlo in faccia. «Dipende» storse il naso. «Però i tipi che ostentano spesso la propria predilezione per le cose dolci come panna e fragole, cioccolato al latte, miele e fichi, secondo me tendono spesso ad essere falsi. Così come tu dici in modo truce "mi piacciono i sapori forti", loro dicono in modo zuccheroso "mi piacciono le cose dolci" e nel frattempo fanno le gattemorte, o i cascamorti; nascondono la loro malizia sotto quintali di panna».  
Rise scuotendo la testa. «Hai una strana visione delle persone».  
«La cosa ti diverte?» sorrise.  
«Mi piace ascoltarti. _Osservarti_ » precisò.  
Mia scosse la testa sospirando: tanto di tutta quell’osservazione non ne avrebbero cavato nulla.  
Si fermarono davanti ad una libreria.  
«Qui» le annunciò, slacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza, «questo è un posto dove vengo spesso, effettivamente».  
Lo guardò sorridendo meravigliata. «Una libreria?»  
«Fra i miei scheletri nell’armadio c’è l’essere un secchione e un perenne studioso e lettore. Preferivi non saperlo?» fece ironico.  
«No, mi fa piacere saperlo» scesero dall’auto e si guardarono negli occhi sorridendo divertiti, come se avessero condiviso una sorta di segreto dal valore incomprensibile agli altri.  
Entrati nel negozio, Mia si rese conto che Emilio fosse un cliente abituale dal modo gioviale in cui lo salutò il proprietario alla cassa.  
«Che sezione vuoi visitare per prima?» le chiese.  
«Uhm» rifletté inclinando appena la testa di lato, «credo che mi butterò sul fantasy».  
«Io vado su i classici: ci incrociamo a metà strada?» le disse col tono di uno che dà un appuntamento su una piazza.  
Rise. «Sì» annuì, dandogli un piccolo spintone scherzoso.  
Si parò dinnanzi il reparto, scorsi i titoli scritti lungo la costura e ne prese uno per leggerne la sinossi.

 

Albert pensava che ci fosse qualcosa di misteriosamente bello e divertente nello stare nello stesso posto per scegliere cose diverse: la consapevolezza che ad un passo da lui ci fosse lei – che avrebbe potuto prenderlo in giro nel suo modo un po’ pungente per ogni libro scelto – era rassicurante e stimolante, era la base di una complicità che riusciva a farlo stare bene.  
Andava spesso in quella libreria, se non altro perché fondamentalmente era un tipo curioso e dopo alcune citazioni di Gigi e Mia non era riuscito a tenersi lontano da un posto che profumasse di carta appena stampata. Aveva scoperto cosa scriveva la Meyer. Non gli era piaciuto, non faceva per lui, tra l’altro aveva pensato a Gigi e si era istintivamente schiaffato una mano sulla faccia.  
Ne aveva comunque approfittato per riempire la sua biblioteca diamantina con qualcosa di terrestre, o trovare qualche classico terrestre su cui non aveva ancora messo le mani.  
Shakespeare però era sempre lì, davanti a lui, alle volte se l’immaginava correre in tondo sotto il suo naso con una piuma gocciolante inchiostro in mano mentre delirava su come alla fine anche lui sarebbe caduto fra le braccia dell’amore, perché era un diamantino, quindi essenzialmente un vero romantico.  
«Balle» mormorò, prendendo una raccolta dei suoi sonetti per sfogliarla.  
Alzò gli occhi al soffitto quando vide alcune citazioni che gli aveva fatto Gigi, e sorrise intenerito quando invece il suo sguardo cadde sui sonetti preferiti di sua madre. Sospirò e decise di andare da Mia, perché lo sapeva: su quei sonetti gli avrebbe detto qualcosa che gli sarebbe piaciuto ascoltare, era curioso di sentirla.  
Si guardò intorno ma non la vide, poi si ricordò che era bassa e alzò di nuovo gli occhi al soffitto: era così bassa da essere superata da degli scaffali? Guardò i cartelli indicativi con i generi, posti sopra i ripiani superiori di ogni reparto, e andò verso quello fantasy; svoltò l’angolo e la vide.  
Era seduta a terra, un libro aperto sulle ginocchia, la borsa abbandonata accanto a sé e lo sguardo assorto nella lettura; la vide spostarsi con una mano i capelli da davanti gli occhi, liberando così il profilo – per lui? – mostrando lo scintillio blu del minuscolo strassino al naso, lo sguardo intenso reso un po’ più maturo dagli occhiali e le labbra tenute strette come se fosse concentrata su qualcosa di molto difficile – indecisione sul libro?  
Era donna e ragazzina insieme, probabilmente perché a quell’età si è proprio una via di mezzo fra le due cose, ma non c’era una parte di lei che non gli piacesse: scontrandosi con i suoi difetti, scopriva quali fossero i propri, vedendo i suoi pregi, notava che anche lui poteva averne. E poi c’erano cose… reazioni che non sapeva e non credeva che avrebbe mai avuto in vita sua e dei suoi modi di essere che stava scoprendo attraverso lei, relazionandosi con lei. Era paurosamente scoperto con lei.  
Era senza maschere davanti a lei: spaventoso. _Piacevolmente_ spaventoso.  
Sospirò sorridendo con una certa rassegnazione e andò ad accovacciarsi a terra accanto a lei.

 

«Che c’è?» si era quasi spaventata dal modo in cui se l’era ritrovato incredibilmente vicino, a terra ai piedi di uno scaffale in un’atmosfera densa di complicità, intimità e anche _cospirazione_.  
«Voglio farti un altro regalo» sentenziò privo d’espressione.  
Inarcò un sopracciglio, ironica. «Ma non dicevi che non era Natale?»  
«Questo» voltò verso di lei il libro che aveva in mano.  
Mia rise isterica. «I sonetti di Shakespeare? Credi che io sia un tipo da sonetti?»  
«Appunto per questo voglio regalartelo» assentì. «Sai, il mio amico Gigi dice che al mondo non c’è più il vero romanticismo… vediamo un po’ che dice il vecchio Will» sfogliò rapidamente il libro, forse alla ricerca di qualcosa che già conosceva. «Ecco» si schiarì la voce e iniziò a leggere.  
« _Così ho rimproverato la violetta audace:_  
 _ladra soave, a chi rubasti quel dolce tuo profumo_  
 _se non al respiro del mio amore? Il purpureo orgoglio_  
 _che a color dimora sulla tua soffice corolla_  
 _è ovvio che l'hai preso dalle vene del mio amore._  
 _Ho accusato il giglio di plagio della tua mano,_  
 _e dei tuoi capelli i fior di maggiorana;_  
 _le rose timorose si ergevan sulle spine,_  
 _una rossa di vergogna, l'altra bianca di paura;_  
 _una terza, né rossa o bianca, entrambe avea rubato_  
 _e alla sua rapina aveva aggiunto il tuo respiro;_  
 _ma per quel furto, nel vigor della sua crescita,_  
 _vindice un verme la divorava a morte._  
 _Altri fiori ho notato, ma non ne vidi uno_  
 _che non ti avesse tolto o il colore o il profumo_ » concluse tirando poco romanticamente su col naso.  
Si fissarono negli occhi, seri.  
«Onestamente, Emilio, se un tizio qualsiasi mi dicesse una cosa simile a quello che mi hai detto, io penserei più che altro che si droga».  
«Passiamo a qualcos’altro» sfogliò il libro, imperterrito e divertito allo stesso modo; si schiarì di nuovo la voce e lesse.  
« _Gli occhi della mia donna nulla hanno del sole,_  
 _il corallo è ben più rosso del rosso delle sue labbra;_  
 _se la neve è bianca, il suo seno è certo bruno,_  
 _se son setole i capelli, nere setole avrebbe in capo._  
 _Ho visto rose screziate, rosse e bianche,_  
 _ma non vedo tali rose sulle sue gote;_  
 _e in certi olezzi vi è maggior delizia_  
 _che non nell'alito che la mia donna emana._  
 _Io amo la sua voce eppure ben conosco_  
 _che la musica ha un suono molto più gradito;_  
 _ammetto che mai vidi l'inceder d'una dea:_  
 _la mia donna nel camminar calpesta il suolo._  
 _Eppure, per il cielo, per me è talmente bella_  
 _quanto ogni altra donna falsamente decantata_ ».  
Si guardarono di nuovo in faccia.  
Mia era oltre lo scetticismo, era nel cinismo più puro. «Cioè, non solo mi dai della cozza, mi dici anche che ho l’alitosi e io dovrei intravedere in tutto ciò che mi ami? "Tesoro, sei brutta come la fame, ma io ti amo lo stesso"?»  
Lui agitò una mano. «Cambiamo!» sfogliò fino a trovare qualcos’altro; lesse.  
« _Vi è chi vanta la propria nascita, chi l'ingegno,_  
 _chi la ricchezza, chi la forza fisica,_  
 _chi il vestire alla moda anche se stravagante,_  
 _chi vanta falchi e cani e chi i cavalli._  
 _E ogni temperamento ha una sua tendenza innata_  
 _in cui trova una gioia superiore al resto;_  
 _ma queste piccolezze non s'addicon al mio metro:_  
 _io tutte le miglioro in un solo immenso bene._  
 _Per me il tuo amore è meglio di nobili natali,_  
 _più ricco della ricchezza, più fiero dell'eleganza,_  
 _di maggior diletto dei falchi o dei cavalli_  
 _e avendo te, di ogni vanto umano io mi glorio:_  
 _sfortunato solo in questo, che tu puoi togliermi_  
 _ogni cosa e far di me l'essere più misero_ ».  
«Emilio» sospirò pazientemente, «non sono un cavallo di razza, nessuna donna lo è».  
«Ok, andiamo avanti!» sfogliò ancora. «Vediamo se trovo… questa» indicò la pagina trovata.  
« _No, non dire mai che il mio cuore è stato falso_  
 _anche se l'assenza sembrò ridurre la mia fiamma;_  
 _come non è facil ch'io mi stacchi da me stesso,_  
 _così è della mia anima che vive nel tuo petto:_  
 _quello è il rifugio mio d'amore; se ho vagato_  
 _come chi viaggia, io di nuovo lì ritorno_  
 _fedelmente puntuale, non mutato dagli eventi,_  
 _tanto ch'io stesso porto acqua alle mie colpe._  
 _Non credere mai, pur se in me regnassero_  
 _tutte le debolezze che insidiano la carne,_  
 _ch'io mi possa macchiare in modo tanto assurdo_  
 _da perdere per niente la somma dei tuoi pregi:_  
 _perché niente io chiamo questo immenso universo_  
 _tranne te, mia rosa; in esso tu sei il mio tutto_ ».  
«Uhm» arricciò il naso ciondolando la testa, «siamo sulla buona strada, ma questi versi fanno tanto _tizio maniaco ossessivo che si dichiara in modo teatrale con un mazzo di fiori in mano_ , non so se hai presente».  
«Vagamente» annuì con veemenza e cercò altro. «Questa qui, però, penso possa piacerti. Ascolta» le posò distrattamente una mano sul braccio.  
« _Io non sono come quella Musa_  
 _ispirata alla poesia da bellezze artefatte,_  
 _che usa come ornamento il cielo stesso_  
 _ed ogni beltà compara al suo splendore,_  
 _raggruppando in solenni paragoni_  
 _sole, luna, terra e del mar le ricche gemme,_  
 _i primi fiori dell'Aprile e quanto di prezioso_  
 _racchiude il firmamento in questa immensa volta._  
 _Onesto in amore, permettete ch'io scriva il vero_  
 _e poi credetemi, il mio amore è bello quanto_  
 _il figlio di ogni madre, anche se non brilla_  
 _come quei lumi d'oro fissi nel firmamento:_  
 _lasciate esagerare chi ama frasi di grande effetto;_  
 _io non vanterò chi non intendo vendere_ ».  
Si guardarono negli occhi sorridendosi dolcemente; Mia poggiò un gomito sul ginocchio e posò il mento sul palmo di una mano.  
«Sì, mi conosci bene: questa mi è piaciuta».  
Emilio lasciò il suo braccio e le picchiettò affettuosamente il naso. «Non sei un tipo da rose e serenate, ti piacciono di più i gesti semplici».  
Arricciò il naso sorridendo un po’ imbarazzata. «Sai, posso sembrare una ragazza maschiaccio poco interessata all’amore, alle cose carine e dolci, alla tenerezza e al romanticismo, però…»  
«Però?» l’invitò a proseguire, curioso.  
«Beh, c’è una parte di me molto sciocca che pensa che un giorno, anzi una sera, in cui sarò stanca della giornata e avrò voglia di uscire con gli amici per svagarmi, entrerò in un pub, sentirò qualcuno suonare e cantare e… incontrerò lo sguardo di un affascinante ragazzo che sta suonando una chitarra acustica, ci guarderemo negli occhi e _capiremo_. Un sogno d’amore molto tamarro, da certi punti di vista» assentì ridendo di se stessa e lui rise con lei, «però non disdegnerei una magia simile. Credo che l’innamorarsi di una persona possa capitare da un momento all’altro, quando meno te l’aspetti: sei in mezzo alla folla, perso nei tuoi pensieri e nelle tue preoccupazioni, e poi vedi questa persona – spesso sconosciuta – e ti basta un solo sguardo, il solo scambio di poche parole e senti che non sai come e perché, ma è riuscita ad entrarti dentro più di quanto desiderassi, e questo è pauroso, sconvolgente, ma non ti dispiace. Diventi ossessionato da lei ancor prima di rendertene conto e quando lo realizzi ormai sei… _fottuto_ » risero insieme abbassando lo sguardo e per qualche attimo restarono in silenzio.  
«C’è un sonetto» le disse improvvisamente, sfogliando il libro con uno strano sorriso malinconico, «che mi leggeva spesso mia madre quando ero piccolo…»  
«Quale?» s’incuriosì.  
Lui lo trovò e glielo lesse.  
« _Che tu sia biasimato non sarà tua colpa,_  
 _il bello è sempre stato bersaglio di calunnia,_  
 _sospetto è l'ornamento di ogni cosa bella:_  
 _un corvo che si libra nel più azzurro cielo._  
 _Se tu sei buono, la calunnia darà maggior risalto_  
 _al tuo immenso merito, ambito come sei dal tempo;_  
 _perché l'invidia è verme che ama teneri germogli_  
 _e tu ad essa porgi un fresco fiore immacolato._  
 _Sei passato tra le insidie della tua verde età_  
 _senza esserne travolto, o vittorioso, se assalito;_  
 _ma questa tua virtù non può esser sì virtuosa_  
 _da soffocar l'invidia più che mai sfrenata._  
 _Se nessun sospetto oscurasse il tuo splendore,_  
 _tu saresti il solo a regnar su ogni cuore_ » chiuse il libro a sguardo basso e poggiò la costura contro il petto di lei.  
«È tuo» le mormorò. «Tu hai scelto? Andiamo a pagare?»  
Lo guardò percependo dentro di lei il dolore che lui aveva sentito per aver aperto quel piccolo spiraglio sul suo passato. «Sì» annuì deglutendo.  
Si alzarono in piedi, ognuno con un libro in mano, e si avviarono alla cassa; lei restò qualche passo dietro di lui.  
«Ti va un gelato, dopo?» gli propose.  
Si voltò appena a guardarla. «Uhm, perché no?» e Mia per un attimo credette di avere un’allucinazione, perché lo vide darle ancora le spalle, ma allungare una mano all’indietro verso di lei. Prese la sua mano e si lasciò guidare alla cassa; lasciarono la presa solo al momento di pagare.  
Quando uscirono dal negozio, non si tennero per mano, ma tanto lei aveva fra le sue mani il sacchetto con il libro che le aveva regalato, e ciò era qualcosa che non poteva essere descritto con le parole.  
«Dove andiamo a prendere il gelato?» le domandò salendo in macchina.  
«Il posto lo scelgo io, stavolta!»  
«Basta che non mi porti in mezzo ad una folla di ragazzini» ribattè con aria indifferente.  
«Se mi dici così, però, ti ci porterò» replicò sullo stesso tono.  
Si fissarono privi d’espressione.  
«Ok» sospirò lui, mettendo in moto, «dove vuoi che andiamo?»  
Lei esitò appena sorridendo prima di dirgli dove fosse il suo gelataio preferito, sicura che la tenerezza di lui intravista quel pomeriggio le sarebbe bastata per una vita intera.

 

_SMS_

Mia: Sono in pausa dallo studio. Che fai? Ti stai struggendo al pensiero della mia giovinezza che vola via mentre sto sui libri?  
Emilio: Sono in pausa da te. Ti stavo pensando molto due minuti fa: urlavo dal dolore per essermi scottato con la caffettiera.  
Mia: Bevi troppi caffè, è questo il segreto del tuo essere sempre con la battuta pronta?  
Emilio: No, quella è la mia natura. Gelosa di non avere avuto questo dono?  
Mia: No, in cambio la natura mi ha dato altro. Tipo un cervello.  
Emilio: Privo della parte Matematica, ho notato.  
Mia: Torno a studiare, ciao.  
Emilio: Adoro quando non sai cosa dirmi e mi dai pugni sulla spalla, perché l’hai appena fatto col pensiero, vero?  
Mia: Non te lo dico.

 

Emilio: Come procede lo studio?  
Mia: Sulla statale, sempre dritto, poi quando entri in città al primo incrocio a destra, a quello successivo a sinistra e poi imbocchi la prima strada sulla destra. Ecco, ci sei.

 

Mia: Ho voglia dei biscotti del tuo vicino di casa.  
Emilio: Li ho finiti, evita di venire a casa mia per scroccarli.

 

Emilio: Sono due giorni che non mi cerchi: sei schiattata sui libri?  
Mia: Ti piacerebbe? Sto bene, sono stanca ma sto bene. Tu?  
Emilio: Tutto ok. Baci.

 

Emilio: In bocca al lupo per la Prima Prova. Buonanotte.  
Mia: Crepi il lupo, ‘notte anche a te.

 

Erano stati giorni strani quelli, alcuni passati troppo in fretta perdendosi dietro cose inutili e ripetitive da fare – distraendosi troppo dallo studio – altri passati troppo lentamente, studiando tanto al mattino per poi ritrovarsi troppo stanca il pomeriggio o con la mente vuota la sera.  
Aveva studiato seduta a terra, fra libri aperti, post it scritti e attaccati anche alle gambe – che poi non ritrovava mai – succo di frutta e deliri dell’ultimo minuto. Quando però si era guardata intorno stanca, tamburellando una matita contro un quaderno aperto, si era detta che se davvero la sua intenzione era quella di vivere pienamente come una diamantina, fare gli esami di stato sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto da terrestre, da ragazza normale.  
Tutto quello che pensava in quel preciso momento, però, era che mancano circa sette minuti alla scadenza del tempo massimo concesso per la Terza Prova e il suo compagno di classe dalla risata scema, seduto un banco più avanti alla sua sinistra, non stava minimamente sentendo che lo stava chiamando.  
«Psst! Francesco!» niente, chino sul foglio.  
«Francé!» si era girato dall’altra parte per cogliere altri suggerimenti.  
«Oh! Francé!» si stava grattando il naso.  
«Ehi! Coglione!» si girò verso di lei.  
L’aveva guardata con aria ottusa. Se non fosse stato perché l’aveva aiutata poco prima con una batteria di domande, non lo avrebbe aiutato dandogli le risposte che gli mancavano.  
«Le vuoi ancora quelle?» sillabò; le annuì, lei cominciò a passargliele a gesti.  
Consegnata la prova, si rimise la tracolla in spalla e uscì fuori sul porticato della scuola per godersi per l’ultima volta la sensazione di sentirsi più leggera dopo un compito in classe. C’erano pochi ragazzi in giro, alcuni seduti sui motorini parcheggiati davanti all’ingresso, lei si sedette su un gradino e per qualche attimo si guardò intorno. Sorrise.  
Prese il cellulare e fece una chiamata.

 

Albert si stava preparando un caffè con la TV accesa alle sue spalle: l’aveva sintonizzata su un canale a casaccio, giusto per avere un po’ di rumore in casa. Adesso che l’unico modo per controllare che non ci fosse nessuno di losco nelle vicinanza di Mia era starle a debita distanza o contattarla con sporadici SMS, si stava annoiando abbastanza. Gigi l’aveva perfino _accusato_ di essere diventato troppo logorroico e dopodiché gli aveva citato una lunga parte di una tragedia shakespeariana in lingua originale, di cui lui però non aveva capito un tubo perché troppo ubriaco.  
Avrebbe dovuto dire di Water Diamond a Gigi, prima o poi, sarebbe stato bello.  
Guardò l’orologio da polso per controllare che ore fossero, sorrise: Mia forse a quell’ora aveva finito l’ultimo esame scritto; spense il fornello e si avvicinò alla scrivania, dov’era posato il cellulare terrestre: voleva provare a chiamarla. Solo per prenderla un giro un pochino.  
Stava mettendo una mano sul telefono, quando lo smartphone diamantino, nella tasca dei suoi jeans, suonò. Sorpreso, lo prese per vedere chi fosse: Andrew.  
«Sì?» rispose subito.  
«Albert» il tono di voce gli sembrò serio e dispiaciuto, «io… francamente non so come dirtelo…»  
«Che succede?» si preoccupò; il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare: sullo schermo vide lampeggiare il nome di Mia.  
«In questi giorni abbiamo provato a fare di tutto, ma… mi dispiace dovertelo dire per telefono e non di presenza: Elia è morto».  
Il cellulare continuò a squillare, lui non fiatò.  
«Al» continuò Andrew, «so cosa significava per te quel serpente, mi dispiace, credimi».  
«Lo so».  
«Vuoi che me ne occupi io? Vuoi che smantelli l’acquaterrario, oppure…» insinuò.  
«Prendere un altro serpente? No» disse fermo, «non ho una passione per i serpenti, volevo solo prendermi cura di lui. Di’ a Christian di preparare il portale, torno a Water Diamond: smantellerò tutto io personalmente».  
La chiamata di Mia staccò, senza risposta.

 

Era tardo pomeriggio, Mia era sdraiata su di un fianco sul letto: aveva deciso di riposarsi, per quel giorno. Aveva mandato un SMS ad Emilio prima di fare un pisolino, ma il ragazzo non le aveva ancora risposto. _Strano_.  
Non aveva ancora nemmeno chiamato Christian per dirgli che aveva finito gli esami: rotolò sul letto stropicciandosi gli occhi e dopo cercò a tastoni lo smartphone sul comodino, ma prima che potesse far partire la chiamata, l’apparecchio l’avvisò della ricezione di un’email.  
Era da parte di Albert, ed era molto lunga.  
Accigliata e sorpresa, si sedette davanti al suo computer portatile e decise di scaricare il testo per stamparlo e poterlo leggere più comodamente, vista la lunghezza. Fece tutto con una certa impazienza, riordinò i fogli stampati sbattendo i lati contro la scrivania e si sedette sul letto per leggere tutto.  
A fine lettura, non guardò nemmeno che ora fosse: con gli occhi lucidi, prese lo smartphone e fece un chiamata.  
«Chris? Potresti farmi un favore? Ho bisogno di venire a Water Diamond, subito».

 

Si portò poca roba con sé, giusto lo zaino con un cambio. Christian non venne: era impegnato a quell’ora, ma le aveva promesso di mandarle i suoi migliori uomini di fiducia.  
Una guardia reale in borghese era alla guida dell’auto che la stava portando al distributore di benzina; lei, sui sedili posteriori, aprì la tasca superiore dello zaino, prese i fogli stampati e rilesse la lettera.

_Mia,_   
_so bene quanto una lettera simile e così lunga da parte mia sia per te inaspettata, però è tempo che tu sappia alcune cose su di me._   
_Sono fatti che ti faranno capire molti miei atteggiamenti – non scusanti, ma forse attenuanti – fatti che in parte è giusto che tu sappia perché suddetti atteggiamenti ti hanno indisposta nei miei confronti, e d’altra parte voglio che tu li sappia perché credo che tu sia la persona giusta per poterli pienamente ascoltare._   
_Come sai, noi diamantini diamo molta importanza al significato del tipo di ali con cui veniamo al mondo, ma come forse non saprai i nati con ali da corvo sono casi rarissimi. Quando sono nato erano cinquant’anni che non nasceva un diamantino con le ali da corvo._   
_Lo sai cosa si dice sui corvi, no? Le stesse cose che si dicono sulla Terra si dicono anche a Water Diamond._   
_Quando cominciai a camminare, fui in grado di materializzare per la prima volta le mie ali e si scoprì così la verità su di me. Venni considerato un presagio di sventura per la famiglia reale e per la dinastia intera di Water Diamond; i consiglieri reali incoraggiarono i miei genitori a crescermi lontano dalla corte e ad avere subito un altro figlio, perché era impossibile che fossi io il futuro re – ero il primogenito maschio, il trono mi sarebbe spettato di diritto – ma i miei genitori furono irremovibili: mia madre mi tenne con sé con cura, mio padre decretò nullo il mio diritto al trono per proteggermi, dicendo che solo quando sarebbe stato il momento avrebbe scelto chi dei suoi figli sarebbe stato il suo successore. Questo è anche uno dei motivi che ti hanno portata a Water Diamond._   
_Purtroppo, più crescevo, più i problemi aumentavano, non perché avessi un carattere capriccioso o fossi un bambino dispettoso, ma perché mi rivelai un bambino studioso e intelligente oltre i normali standard. Rispetto ai miei coetanei, come diceva spesso mia madre, io ero un passo più avanti, più sveglio, più intelligente, e relazionarmi con gli altri non fu facile._   
_Le voci sulle mie ali circolavano in tutte le case diamantine, gli altri bambini le ascoltavano e le facevano proprie usandole al momento più opportuno: se io vincevo a nascondino, si alzavano i cori su come fossi in realtà un messaggero dei morti, e per ogni cosa successa al mio gruppetto di amici la colpa era sempre mia, perché portatore di sfortuna e delatore._   
_Quando avevo otto anni, le cose si acuirono; iniziò un periodo in cui gli altri bambini cominciarono a prendermi in giro dicendo che non volevano neanche più toccarmi: si tiravano indietro al mio passaggio, stringendosi nelle spalle e ridendo, mi chiedevano se fosse vero che l’erba appassisse all’istante se la calpestavo e se riuscissi a toccare un fiore senza farlo appassire._   
_Solo un amichetto mi restò vicino nonostante tutto, era quello che mi appoggiava sempre quando io proponevo un nuovo gioco, quello che m’incoraggiava a non mollare e faceva da mediatore fra me e gli altri._   
_Un giorno gli altri decisero di andare a giocare a nascondino in una vecchia fabbrica di carta, io mi opposi: sapevo dai miei genitori che i macchinari dentro il capanno non erano stati ancora smantellati e avevo paura che quei deficienti potessero combinare qualche danno e, perché no?, farmi del male spingendomi sotto qualche rullo pressatore. Chiamami malizioso, ma io lo chiamo istinto di autoconservazione: dopo le umiliazioni pubbliche e continue, non mi sarei aspettato niente di meno da loro. Ero anche molto orgoglioso, purtroppo, e quando mi dissero che se non fossi venuto con loro allora ero un codardo, accettai._   
_Il mio amico mi disse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che forse con questo, questa volta, il gruppetto mi avrebbe accettato davvero. Era felice per me._   
_Entrammo nella vecchia fabbrica e nel capanno accanto, ci nascondemmo fra i macchinari e iniziammo a giocare._   
_L’orlo un po’ sfilacciato dei pantaloni del mio amico s’impigliò nell’ingranaggio di un rullo pressatore, lui si agitò per liberarsi e accidentalmente colpì con una mano una leva che azionò la macchina. Aveva il piede vicino, la macchina glielo "mangiò" subito e io, fra urla di dolore, schizzi di sangue e terrore nelle vene, alzai e abbassai subito tutte le leve possibili per fermare il rullo. Quando si fermò, lui ormai non aveva più una gamba._   
_Quello che successe dopo, te lo puoi immaginare: le voci su di me trovarono finalmente conferma e io persi l’unico amico che avevo, non mi parlò mai più. Attualmente non so nemmeno dove sia e cosa faccia, dovessi incontrarlo per strada, forse non lo riconoscerei._   
_I consiglieri arrivano a scongiurare i miei genitori di allontanarmi dal palazzo per il loro stesso bene, nessuno dei servi mi mostrò più rispetto. Io, la notte nel mio letto, mi svegliavo urlando terrorizzato con negli occhi ancora gli schizzi di sangue._   
_Fu un fatto così tanto sconvolgente e che portò talmente tante discussioni, che per la mia famiglia e per tutta la corte è diventato un tabù nel momento in cui mio padre riuscì finalmente a far tacere tutti quanti._   
_La mia famiglia, le persone che io amo, sopportarono di tutto in nome mio per tenermi con loro, per essere una famiglia unita, e io ho giurato che non li avrei deluso mai. Mi riscattai studiando il doppio: se ero odiato per la mia bravura, che allora crepassero dall’invidia._

Mia distolse gli occhi dal foglio e con una mano sulla bocca fissò un punto fuori dal finestrino senza vederlo realmente. Con la regina avevano parlato dell’infanzia di Albert, aveva sospettato i cori, la solitudine e l’amarezza che l’avevano reso il ragazzo chiuso e cinico che era ora, ma quella stilettata data dalla vita ad un bambino così piccolo, la "conferma" che potesse portare sfortuna e causare guai era qualcosa di ingiusto, immeritato. Albert non aveva meritato quella beffa del destino e di vedere con i suoi occhi da bambino una cosa così orrenda, la sua famiglia, invece, non aveva meritato di dover combattere per tenere con sé un figlio la cui unica colpa erano un paio di ali nere.  
Non la sorprendeva il fatto che i tre fratelli fossero così uniti e protettivi l’uno verso l’altro, né tantomeno adesso la meravigliava quanto Sybil avesse per il primogenito una predilezione particolare: era solo molto protettiva e forse ancora impaurita dal fatto che glielo potessero portare via.  
Albert era stato una roccia, ma come la roccia adesso aveva una superficie molto grezza e a tratti acuminata.

_A dodici anni, scelsi la mia maschera definitiva – da bambini si indossa una semplice maschera bianca, è successivamente che ognuno ne sceglie una di suo gradimento. Avevo imparato a difendermi da tutti, ero diventato un perfetto stratega: sapevo come gli altri mi avrebbero attaccato, conoscevo sempre anticipatamente le loro scuse e mi divertivo a vederli cadere uno per uno ad ogni loro passo; ero diventato bravo a parare i colpi per poi rilanciarli al mittente, era un po’ come essere ai due lati di una scacchiera, tanto era facile giocare contro di loro, e io amavo e amo gli scacchi. Conoscevo sia il bianco sia il nero, e a metà strada riuscivo sempre a fregarli tutti._   
_Mia mamma dice che in fondo, considerata la mia aggressività repressa, il gioco degli scacchi mi si addice molto: pensa che sia il gioco più violento che esista._   
_Scelsi per me una semplice maschera a scacchi neri e bianchi che mi copriva solo gli occhi._   
_Diventai il migliore fra i migliori, a quindici anni già mi occupavo di piccole faccende di politica estera._   
_Ero un genio, me ne vantavo._   
_Quando avevo sedici anni, Christian diventò il nostro servitore personale. Quel bambino riuscì a conquistare tutti, anche me: per la lealtà che ci dimostrò e ci ha sempre dimostrato, l’ho accolto come un fratello. Non puoi capire quanto sia raro per noi poterci fidare davvero di qualcuno, io metterei la mia stessa vita nelle mani di Christian, senza esitazione, perché fa parte della mia famiglia, una famiglia che mi ha protetto e tenuto con sé nonostante tutto, e io amo tutti loro più di quanto amo me stesso. Hanno sofferto per colpa mia, ora voglio per loro solo la felicità, ad ogni costo._

La fragilità di Albert erano proprio i suoi affetti: se qualcuno faceva del male ai suoi cari, lui sprigionava tutta la sua violenza, la stessa violenza fisica che non aveva mai riversato su chi aveva fatto del male a lui.  
Albert avrebbe ucciso per la sua famiglia e per chi amava, a lui avrebbero potuto fare di tutto, a loro no.  
«Ultima Colombine, siamo arrivati al portale, abbiamo il via libera» le annunciò l’autista.  
«Perfetto. Grazie mille» si preparò a scendere e al viaggio verso Parallel XVI.

_Fino ai diciassette anni la mia vita scorse più o meno sempre allo stesso modo, con picchi di divertito cinismo e ostentato sarcasmo più o meno acuti. Ero un disilluso, credevo così poco nell’umanità delle persone da avere un lato del cuore – quello non dedicato alla mia famiglia – arido._   
_Poi incontrai Beth._   
_Per quanto io ne sia stato perdutamente innamorato, non dirò mai che Beth fosse perfetta, non dirò mai che fosse un angelo e che la sua bellezza non aveva eguali, non dirò mai che la sua indole fosse dolce e cara: non la renderei umana e vera com’è stata, soprattutto perché in quanto umana se n’è andata._

L’ascensore si aprì sull’hangar, gli addetti le chiesero se avesse altri bagagli, lei rispose di no e le aprirono la portiera della limousine che l’avrebbe portata alla _Voliera Reale_. Mordendosi un labbro agitata, riprese la rilettura mentre il paesaggio marino dell’isola cominciava ad intravedersi dal finestrino dell’auto.

_Beth aveva la mia stessa età, ma già aveva cominciato a lavorare come minatrice di mare presso la flotta del padre di Christian, è così che l’incontrai._   
_Aveva i capelli lunghi e neri, mossi, gli occhi azzurri e una maschera blu, nera e viola che le copriva solo metà del viso. La presi in giro perché è raro che una donna diventi una minatrice di mare, lei mi borbottò in risposta qualcosa timidamente, delle mezze parole. Lei era così: piccola, timidissima ed estremamente riservata e cocciuta. E troppo curiosa._   
_Quello strano mix fra timidezza e testardaggine m’incuriosì, mi divertiva moltissimo metterla in difficoltà per vederla replicarmi distogliendo lo sguardo._   
_Prima ancora di rendermene conto, nel corso dei nostri dialoghi io scoprii parti di me stesso che non conoscevo attraverso lei. Ad ogni sua reazione corrispondeva una mia di reazione, le parole si susseguivano e scavano in me in maniera impietosa: mi faceva male parlare con lei, perché sentivo che mi scoprivo sempre di più, ma non riuscivo a fermarmi. Perché io avevo bisogno di scoprirmi, Mia, io avevo il bisogno di uscire fuori e urlare: la vita fuori dalla mia testa e dalle mie paure era spaventosa, la vita senza una maschera da stratega freddo e calcolatore era spiazzante, ma io avevo il bisogno di sentire quella libertà priva dei binari che io stesso mi ero imposto, avevo il bisogno di essere me stesso e non indossare più maschere. Lei mi tendeva la mano e io la prendevo._   
_Diventò il mio appiglio verso un mondo nuovo, verso tutto ciò che potevo essere e potevo realizzare, il mio passaggio dal vecchio me stesso al nuovo me stesso. Diventò per me la mia isola, la mia terra e la mia acqua, l’ho amata nel modo disperato e assoluto con cui un adolescente può farlo, con l’esasperazione della mia età, della scoperta di un sentimento simile e soprattutto della scoperta di essere in grado di amare e di essere amato per quello che ero, con ali di un corvo._   
_Nel buio di una stanza, affinché non ci vedessimo ancora in volto, io l’amai e amai per la prima volta una donna. Ricordò che mi sentii così nudo da aver poi pianto._

Con gli occhi lucidi, Mia cercò nel suo zaino il lettore mp3; si mise gli auricolari nelle orecchie e cercò subito la sonata di Albert: c’era anche Beth in quel pezzo, adesso lo sapeva. Sospirò cacciando le lacrime indietro mentre partivano le prime note e continuò a leggere.

_C’era un punto su cui però litigavamo sempre: era troppo curiosa. Spesso mi faceva troppe domande, mi irritava, e altrettanto spesso si spingeva a fare immersioni in posti pericolosi. Un paio di volte subì degli attacchi da parte di squali bianchi, le diedi dell’incosciente._   
_In quei giorni, al largo della costa sud-est dell’isola affondò una nave wreckiana. Avevamo saputo che aveva un grosso carico e voci dicevano che era molto prezioso, e per quanto non corresse già allora buon sangue fra noi e i reali di Wreckage, ci offrimmo di aiutarli col recupero, sicuri che una mano in più non l’avrebbero rifiutata._   
_Stranamente rifiutarono._   
_Poco dopo, presso i minatori di mare che lavoravano in quella zona, si sparse la voce dell’avvistamento di strani animali. Qualcuno disse di aver visto un serpente bianco e nero, a strisce._   
_Beth era curiosissima, mi disse che voleva vedere quel serpente misterioso che aveva i colori della mia maschera e io provai in tutti i modi a farla desistere, perché la cosa mi puzzava: gli avvistamenti erano avvenuti nella stessa zona della nave wreckiana affondata._   
_Beth non mi ascoltò, e mentre io decidevo che ormai i tempi erano maturi e non importava quanto fossimo giovani, le avrei chiesto di essere la mia Colombine, lei partì per un’immersione._   
_Era un Laticauda Colubrina, ma a quei tempi qui a Water Diamond nessuno sapeva che si chiamasse così, nessuno sapeva nemmeno che esistesse un serpente simile. Non credo che Beth lo fece apposta a strattonarlo, forse nella sua ingenuità credeva che potesse essere velenoso quanto una murena, ma l’unica cosa che questo tipo di serpente non sopporta è essere strattonato, disturbato con forza. Lei non sapeva quanto fosse mortale il suo veleno, non lo sapeva nessuno._   
_Il suo compagno di immersione la portò subito in superficie e chiamò i soccorsi, il padre di Christian mi chiamò. Ricordò che feci tutta la strada dal palazzo al porto a piedi, correndo talmente veloce che se avessi frenato sarei caduto. Sentii i polmoni bruciarmi._   
_Ho pochi ricordi del dopo, ricordo che spostai la gente che era sul molo con violenza, che la vidi fra le braccia di un medico – ma non conoscendo il serpente non avevamo l’antidoto, che comunque si trovava in un altro mondo – era pallida e aveva gli occhi chiusi. Mi inginocchiai a terra, la presi fra le braccia e la scossi affinché aprisse gli occhi, nella disperazione mi tolsi la maschera e la tolsi anche a lei. Le urlai che l’amavo e che non poteva andare via, perché altrimenti io sarei morto con lei. Sorrise contenta di poter vedere il mio volto senza maschera almeno una volta e poi morì fra le mie braccia._   
_Aveva le ali di un gabbiano, e come un gabbiano morì accanto al mare, portata via dal mare stesso per un serpente di mare._

Mia piangeva silenziosamente senza nemmeno provare a stropicciarsi gli occhi per asciugarli alla meglio per poter continuare a leggere. Si passò una mano sul volto: un animale marino gli aveva portato via la ragazza che amava e anni dopo lui stesso aveva corso il medesimo rischio, ma lei l’aveva salvato. E sempre per colpa dei bracconieri.  
Adesso capiva tutto e il pensiero del dolore che lui aveva sicuramente sentito quel giorno era soffocante, come i ricordi evocati probabilmente da quella dannata chiocciola marina velenosa.

_Passai giorni piatti in cui non sentii nulla, avevo la testa e il cuore vuoto, poi cambiai maschera, indossai quella che porto adesso e sfogai il mio dolore cercando i colpevoli e cercando vendetta._   
_Presi in mano tutti i casi di bracconaggio illegale, diedi la caccia a chiunque, partecipai attivamente alle ricerche degli esemplari di serpenti rimasti. Scoprii che la nave wreckiana conteneva un regalo particolare per il sedicesimo compleanno del principe Robert e che era accidentalmente affondata: era stato lui a volere quel regalo, quegli strani serpenti marini terrestri, ma purtroppo era successa una disgrazia e i serpenti erano stati rilasciati in mare con l’affondamento. Si trattava pur sempre di qualcosa di illegale, ma non riuscii mai ad avere prove che la richiesta fosse partita proprio da lui, potei solo farmi consegnare i bracconieri wreckiani._   
_È da allora che io e i miei fratelli odiamo Robert._

E lei adesso lo odiava con loro più di prima.

_Avevo consegnato le chiavi di ogni mia porta interiore a Beth, tutti i miei muri erano crollati ma adesso non c’era più nessuno a tendermi la mano, ero solo – perché credo che fu allora che compresi cosa significa essere davvero soli, cosa significa non aver più la gioia di condividere qualcosa d’importante – e spaurito. Ero diventato così fragile da essere cinico e masochista insieme, andavo a fare immersioni nei posti più pericolosi proprio per sentirmi vivo grazie all’adrenalina, sfidavo il mare e le sue creature dopo averle amate tanto._   
_Feci un brutto incontro con uno squalo bianco, rischiai di essere divorato e al mio ritorno al palazzo mia madre mi schiaffeggiò. Mi disse anche che mi avrebbe punito._   
_Sai quale fu la mia punizione?_   
_Prendermi cura di un serpente di poche settimane, un Laticauda Colubrina._   
_L’avevano trovato quasi morente, nato da una coppia portata dalla Terra, ma viste le sue condizioni non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto ad un viaggio in un altro mondo, lo sbalzo gli sarebbe stato letale: doveva restare a Water Diamond, era l’ultimo della sua specie rimasto qui e aveva bisogno di cure._   
_Urlai a mia madre che non poteva farmi questo, che io odiavo quel serpente perché mi aveva tolto tutto. Sai cosa mi rispose? Che io e quel serpente eravamo uguali: stavamo morendo entrambi senza colpe._   
_Mamma mi chiese se davvero avessi voluto diventare un carnefice sadico per vendetta, perché in quel serpente c’era vita come c’era vita in me e il serpente che aveva morso Beth si era solo difeso._   
_La nave era affondata per caso, a seguito Beth era morta._   
_La nave era affondata per caso, a seguito era nato quel serpente e ora stava morendo._   
_Beth non è morta di vecchiaia, non è morta per mano di un altro uomo, è morta per volere stesso della natura, perché come la natura dà, la natura toglie e io in quel momento stavo sputando sulla mia di vita, rischiando spesso di morire, e sulla vita in generale, rifiutandomi di curare quel serpente e rivolgendo il mio odio verso gli squali e le creature velenose._   
_Noi amiamo moltissimo il mare, ma davvero possiamo detestarlo se un’onda alta annega qualcuno o se uno tsunami spazza via un’isola? Il fuoco ci scalda e ci aiuta, ma davvero possiamo odiarlo se ci brucia la casa?_   
_Questa terra, questo mare, mi ha dato Beth, lei ha camminato su questo suolo e io ho amato quest’isola anche per questo, ma solo perché un animale – per un suo istinto naturale – me l’ha portata via, io avrei dovuto odiare tutto, ritenere tutto inutile e rovinare la parte di me che fino a poco prima si nutriva dell’amore per quest’isola e per questo mare?_   
_Perché dovevo avercela con quel serpente che aveva in comune solo la razza con quello che aveva ucciso Beth? Ucciderlo l’avrebbe riportata in vita? Sputare sulla natura e il suo ciclo avrebbe portato in vita Beth? Sputare sulla vita avrebbe fatto risorgere Beth? Distruggere la mia di vita, avrebbe reso felice Beth?_   
_No._   
_La morte di Beth era stata solo una tragedia, non dovevo cominciare ad odiare tutto e me stesso solo per questo._

La limousine oltrepassò i cancelli della _Voliera Reale_ , Mia sospirò e si tamponò gli occhi col dorso della mano per provare a darsi un contegno prima di arrivare al palazzo. Inspirò a fondo e proseguì la lettura.

_Alle volte, l’uomo scorda quanto la natura possa far male, siamo talmente abituati a nutrirci degli animali che troppo spesso dimentichiamo che anche gli animali possono nutrirsi di noi. Amiamo il mare, il fuoco, la terra e l’aria per quello che ci danno e dimentichiamo che in un attimo possono toglierci tutto, e nonostante ciò noi li ameremo ancora perché abbiamo bisogno di loro._  
 _Chiamai quel serpente Elia, diventò il simbolo del mio compromesso col mare e con quest’isola stessa, diventò il simbolo della mia rassegnazione e della mia crescita. Feci costruire un giardino di piante carnivore e velenose, mia madre storse il naso, ma io le dissi che era bene non dimenticare neanche che le piante possono farci male; feci costruire anche un’acquaterrario al centro ed Elia crebbe lì dentro._  
 _Non ho promesso a me stesso che non avrei amato più di nuovo, sarebbe stato sciocco, ma ci sono modi diversi di amare e io temo moltissimo quello che potrebbe portarmi di nuovo a voler compiere una_ Resa delle Maschere _. Lo temo così tanto da non volerlo fare mai più._

L’auto si fermò davanti all’ingresso del palazzo, era tarda sera ormai. Trovò la regina ad aspettarla, sorpresa e un po’ preoccupata.  
«Mia cara» la salutò prendendole le mani, «a cosa dobbiamo questa tua visita improvvisa? Cos’è successo?»  
«Vostra Altezza, avrei bisogno di parlare con vostro figlio Albert: dov’è?» Sybil certamente sapeva di Elia, sicuramente avrebbe capito, ed infatti capì.  
Le annuì dispiaciuta. «Ha appena finito di smantellare l’acquaterrario, puoi trovarlo lì».  
Mia si voltò verso una cameriera al fianco della regina. «Potresti portare questo in camera mia?» le porse lo zaino. «Grazie».  
Non si cambiò nemmeno, non perse tempo ad indossare gli abiti diamantini, corse a perdifiato dentro al labirinto di giardini per andare da lui.

_Sono rimasto terribilmente scottato: la desolazione della perdita della persona che ti ha accettato totalmente, che ti ha aiutato a scoprirti migliore di quel che pensavi e che non ha avuto paura di guardare le parti peggiori di te è annientante. Per quanto siano passati ormai undici anni, il senso di solitudine e paura che mi assale alla sola idea di rivivere tutto questo mi acceca, per non parlare del fatto che ogni volta che tengo a qualcuno al di fuori della famiglia qualcosa di brutto me lo porta via. Quasi una profezia sulle mie ali che si autoadempie._   
_Ogni tanto penso con tenerezza al me stesso che undici anni fa avevo scoperto ma che non ha fatto in tempo ad uscire fuori._   
_Poi un bel giorno sei arrivata tu, all’improvviso, letteralmente: mentre suonavo il pianoforte hai aperto la portafinestra piombando senza preavviso nella mia stanza privata e mi hai spaventato._   
_Sai perché mi hai spaventato?_   
_Perché nel tuo sguardo ho letto che avevi capito benissimo cosa volessi dire io con quella sonata: eri così raggiante e piena di entusiasmo che sei entrata nella stanza senza bussare, di colpo, spinta dalla musica stessa._   
_Non credo che nessuno abbia mai capito davvero quel pezzo quanto te. Mi hai fatto paura, perché allora avresti potuto anche capire tutto di me, per questo ho reagito male._   
_Caso vuole, tra l’altro, che la tua maschera sia bianca e nera, come lo era la mia e come lo è la razza di Elia._

Aveva la maschera sul viso che sfregando sugli zigomi le faceva bruciare la pelle per via delle lacrime, ma non riusciva a fermarsi dal correre e piangere insieme.  
Se la ricordava la prima volta che aveva visto Albert: sapere di aver capito sul serio quella sonata e di averci visto gran parte delle cose che lui intendeva dire suonandola era talmente bello e spiazzante da farle male, da toglierle il fiato che le serviva per correre ancora da lui.

_Ho tentato di non avvicinarmi a te più di tanto, ma poi proprio tu mi hai salvato da un veleno mortale: la mia vita avrebbe potuto finire come quella di Beth, ma tu mi hai salvato, proprio tu che sembravi aver capito ogni cosa._   
_Vedere poi proprio Robert farti del male mi ha dato alla testa e l’ho quasi ucciso, ma questo è un particolare irrilevante, perché lui è irrilevante._   
_Alle volte, nella vita, s’incontrano persone e istintivamente capiamo che a loro potremo confessare dei nostri segreti che altri non capirebbero: tu per me sei questo tipo di persona, tra il tuo modo di essere e le varie coincidenze che si sono succedute, io credo fermamente che tu sia la persona a cui io dovevo e potevo dire tutto questo._

Oltrepassò l’ingresso del giardino rosso, ancora una volta aperto per lei, ed entrò nel giardino di piante carnivore.  
Era buio, non c’erano le lucciole che aveva intravisto in tutto il labirinto, non c’era più il riflesso del vetro dell’acquaterrario al centro, per quanto la mangrovia e la piccola pozza d’acqua fossero rimasti ancora lì. C’era meno di uno spicchio di luna nel cielo, pochissima luce, ma riuscì lo stesso a scorgerlo lì il suo principe beffardo dallo sguardo malinconico, seduto a terra in una sorta di strana contemplazione, come se guardasse qualcosa di molto lontano nello spazio e nel tempo.

_Oggi Elia è morto, era troppo anziano ormai: il mio vecchio compagno di dolore ha deciso di salutarmi. Suona strano, forse, ma gli volevo bene per quanto possa essere più normale avere un cane o un gatto che un serpente per animale da compagnia._   
_È strano che abbia deciso di lasciami proprio in questi giorni che ho incontrato te: di’ la verità, vi state scambiando il testimone alle mie spalle? Anche tu per me sei il simbolo di tante cose che non riesco a dirti a parole._   
_Io resto impaurito sotto la mia maschera, tu non hai paura di essere sempre quella che sei e non ti piace portare una maschera. Ho molta più stima di te di quel che pensi._   
_Questo era quello che mi tormentava, questo era quello che dovevo e volevo dirti. Tutto qui._   
_Spero che un giorno tu possa Innamorarti._   
_Con tutto il mio affetto,_   
_Albert._

«Albert?» lo richiamò con un filo di voce.  
«Mia» si voltò a guardarla, «che ci fai qui?» la voce era stanca, ma sembrò sinceramente sorpreso di vederla.  
«Io…» si schiarì la voce osservandolo mettersi in piedi; intrecciò distrattamente le dita, facendole scrocchiare, «c’era una cosa che volevo dirti e di per sé già è una cosa senza un vero senso perché in questi casi le parole sono inutili e nessuno può sapere ciò che realmente prova l’altro, però» prese fiato, «credo che sarebbe stato ancora più inutile dirti ciò per telefono, da lontano. Io ci tenevo ad essere qui, di fronte a te, per dirti di persona che penso sinceramente che tu non meritavi nulla di simile, che ti ammiro per la forza con cui hai provato a superare tutto e che è quindi logico che ad un certo punto tu sia crollato alla vista di altri animali velenosi e di stare quasi per essere avvelenato e… per tutto questo, per le cose immeritate e per la forza che forse in certi momenti non avevi ma hai dovuto trovare lo stesso, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace, Albert, volevo dirti solo queste due inutili parole, mi dispiace».  
Nel buio di quel giardino pieno delle bellezze più crudeli della natura, era difficile guardarsi negli occhi, soprattutto per via delle maschere, ma sostennero lo sguardo l’uno a pochi passi dall’altra per una manciata di secondi densi di una comprensione che portava il nome di un sentimento ancora in parte per entrambi _spaventoso_.  
Poi Albert allungò un braccio e le accarezzò una guancia col dorso della mano. «Grazie» mormorò.  
Lo abbracciò con forza nonostante fosse così piccola e bassa a confronto a lui, almeno per provare a trasmettergli il sincero calore che lei era disposta a dargli, se lui l’avesse voluto; lui ricambiò la stretta e le baciò i capelli.  
«Grazie davvero, piccola, grazie» le sussurrò, e contro il suo petto lei sentì che per questo ricordo non avrebbero più pianto entrambi.

 

«Sono Andrew» si annunciò il fratello dietro la porta.  
«Entra pure» esalò, mentre alla specchiera si toglieva la maschera.  
«Come stai?» gli chiese apprensivo. «Credo di aver capito che tu le abbia detto tutto di te, conoscendoti immagino che non sia stato facile…»  
Albert ponderò bene cosa rispondergli con espressione incerta. «È stato esattamente come pensavo, mi ha fatto l’effetto di vomitare l’anima con violenza, credo di sentirmi molto _svuotato_ adesso ed estremamente vulnerabile».  
«Perché ora lei conosce le tue fragilità, i tuoi punti deboli» osservò il fratello.  
Sospirò, gli diede le spalle e rindossò il bracciale che gli copriva il tatuaggio. «Le sono stato vicino sulla Terra, ho saputo di lei cose che non avrei dovuto sapere così facilmente grazie alla mia falsa identità: glielo dovevo, e poi il mio essere scostante l’aveva giustamente infastidita».  
Dall’espressione di Andrew che vide riflessa sullo specchio, Albert capì che il fratello stava riflettendo o meno sul fatto se spingere ancora il piede più a fondo per fargli sputare certi rospi o ammettere cose che non voleva, ma Andrew dovette capire che non era il momento appropriato, sarebbe stato troppo indelicato.  
«Sai, Al, considerando che tu non hai mai svuotato del tutto il sacco neanche con uno di noi fratelli, sarei molto tentato di pagare Mia, pur di farmi dire quello che le hai detto…»  
Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
Andrew mise le mani avanti. «Scherzavo, fratello, scherzavo» sospirò, «comunque, se davvero non vuoi che lei scopra che tu sei Emilio, copriti bene e stai attento».  
«Non lo scoprirà, tranquillo» rindossò la maschera.  
«A meno che tu non le conceda consapevolmente troppi indizi…» insinuò.  
«Non lo farei mai» strinse il nodo dei lacci dietro la testa.  
«Vedremo» mise una mano sulla maniglia della porta per uscire, «vedremo…»

 

Mia non sapeva se la parte difficile fosse stata chiedere ad Andrew quale fosse la camera di Albert senza farlo sghignazzare e dire cose semplicemente indecenti, o se la parte difficile venisse ora: volare.  
Andrew insisteva col dire che era facile, che tutti sanno già volare senza il bisogno di un maestro, ma lei pensava piuttosto che tutti sapessero volare se con un paracadute addosso.  
Era passata mezzanotte, indossò la propria maschera, uscì sul balcone e respirò a fondo prima di materializzare le ali bianche. Le mosse in un timido _flap flap_.  
Non aveva mai mosso le ali per volare, neanche un accenno, perché le era sempre sembrata una cosa stupida da fare, visto che non c’era posto dove potesse volare tranquilla, quindi si sentì un po’ in imbarazzo a muovere le ali in tal senso, ma si disse che poteva farcela: era una diamantina, e che diamine!  
Mosse le ali con più energia e si accorse con sorpresa di essersi appena sollevata da terra, ma lo stupore fu così tanto che atterrò subito perché si era scordata di continuare ad agitare le ali. Ci riprovò, cominciò a coordinare le spinte ad ogni decina di centimetri che si sollevava da terra.  
«Ok, posso farcela» mormorò a se stessa, «coraggio, è facile: ci sei nata con le ali! Da qualche parte dentro di te saprai pure come usarle! Come fanno altrimenti gli uccelli?»  
Quando si accorse di essere riuscita a stare sospesa in aria continuando a muovere le ali, era qualche passo fuori dal balcone.  
«Wow, figata!» esultò, per poi perdere quota per lo stupore: si aggrappò malamente alla ringhiera con le braccia per non schiantarsi a terra, borbottò un paio di imprecazioni.  
Si schiarì la voce. «Allora, riproviamoci» mormorò, ancora aggrappata alla ringhiera. «Vola, vola!» mosse le ali. «Vola, vola, vola!» riuscì a separarsi dalla ringhiera e provò a virare nell’aria. Sorrise.  
«Wow… cosa mi sono persa» guardò il labirinto di giardini dall’alto, sospesa nel buio della notte. Virò ancora e spinse forte, volando decisa sopra il labirinto. Quando passò sull’orlo delle mura di siepi, probabilmente il suo urlo di esaltazione fu sentito da tutto il palazzo.  
Volare era davvero più facile di quanto pensasse, era qualcosa nato con lei, dentro di lei, un istinto naturale.  
Preso finalmente il coraggio di volare, cambiò di nuovo rotta e fissò le finestre del palazzo reale; ricordò le istruzione di Andrew e si diresse verso il balcone di Albert.  
Non atterrò sul balcone, rimase all’esterno incastrando i piedi fra due colonnine della ringhiera e poggiò le braccia sulla balaustra. Smaterializzò le ali.  
«Pssst!» lo chiamò. «Ehi!»  
Sentì dei rumori all’interno della stanza buia, poi lui, perennemente incappucciato, aprì la portafinestra, incrociò le braccia al petto e la fissò privo d’espressioni appoggiando un fianco contro lo stipite.  
«Sì?» le disse.  
«Ciao, somma gioia!» lo prese in giro.  
Lui si passò una mano sul volto, ma Mia riuscì a vedere che trattenne un sorriso. «Che c’è?»  
«Mi stavo sgranchendo le ali e ho pensato di fare una capatina al tuo balcone, tutto qua» ironizzò. Lui restò fermo attaccato allo stipite, con espressione scettica. Lei si schiarì la voce. «Ok, vuol dire che stavolta farò Romeo» prese fiato. «" _Ma, piano, quale luce erompe da quella finestra?_ "» declamò indicandolo teatrale. «" _Sorgi, bel sole, e uccidi l’invidiosa luna, che già inferma impallidisce di dolore, perché tu, che sei soltanto una sua ancella, sei tanto più bella di lei._ "».  
Albert la fissò sorridendo divertito e sarcastico. «Per caso hanno aperto i manicomi, lì sulla Terra?»  
Mia continuò imperterrita. «" _Licenziati dal suo servizio, dal momento ch’ella t’invidia tanto: la sua livrea di vestale è d’un verde color malato, e non l’indossano più altro che i dissennati. Gettala via! È la mia signora. Oh, è il mio amore! Oh, s'ella potesse sapere d'essere l'amor mio!_ "»  
Lui non cambiò tono. «Considerando il tuo stato delirante, meglio che lei non lo sappia».  
«" _Oh, parla ancora, angelo di luce! Poiché tu, lassù sul mio capo, illumini questa notte d'un tale splendore quale potrebbe riversarlo un alato messaggero del cielo negli sguardi stupiti dei mortali che si rigettano all'indietro, mostrando il bianco degli occhi, per contemplarlo mentr'egli misura a gran passi le pigre nubi e veleggia sul seno dell'aria._ ».  
Albert inclinò teatralmente la testa all’indietro e recitò a sua volta. «" _Oh Romeo, Romeo, perché sei tu Romeo? Rinnega tuo padre e rifiuta il tuo nome, oppure, se proprio non vuoi, giura che sei mio e smetterò io d'essere una Capuleti_ "».  
«" _Devo ascoltare ancora, o rispondere subito?_ "»  
«Se non lo sai tu!» ribatté ironico.  
«Guarda che non è una battuta, lo dice davvero!» si accigliò Mia.  
«Cielo, avevo scordato quanto Romeo fosse idiota, allora» fece sarcastico.  
Mia lo guardò torva. «Devo pensare che lo sia anch’io, allora?» per tutta risposta il sorriso di lui si fece subito più dolce; ricambiò il suo sguardo tenero. «" _Ti prendo in parola. Chiamami amore e sarà il mio nuovo battesimo: ecco, non mi chiamo più Romeo_ "».  
Il sorriso di lui si fece ancora più pieno di tenerezza. «" _Chi sei tu che così avvolto nella notte inciampi nei miei pensieri?_ "».  
C’erano tanti nomi che poteva avere, se lui l’avesse voluto, con la sua confessione l’aveva riempita di lui, l’aveva invasa ma non si sentiva espropriata dei propri spazi, anzi. Ma loro due non erano certo fatti per le romanticherie.  
«Sono una povera cieca sfigata: ho perso gli occhiali» rispose ironica.  
Lui rise scuotendo la testa. «Non mi sarei aspettato nessun altro tipo di risposta da parte tua».  
«Lo so» annuì in modo solenne scavalcando il balcone, «lo so».  
«Come mai sei qui? Davvero» le chiese nuovamente, serio.  
Si strinse nelle spalle. «Pensavo che adesso ti sentissi un po’ solo e volessi un po’ di compagnia. Ho sbagliato?»  
«No» scosse la testa fissando il pavimento.  
«Sai» fissò anche lei a terra, grattandosi la testa con un dito, «nella lettera hai scritto che a me non piace indossare maschere, ma credo tu non sappia il vero perché».  
«Ti va di dirmelo?»  
Sorrise nervosamente. «Forse sono qui anche per questo, per dirtelo. È una vita che mi maschero, sai? Non per coprire un lato del mio carattere o le mie paura, io mi maschero per coprire le mie ali, il mio essere diamantina, perché prima di scoprire l’esistenza di Water Diamond io non comprendevo la mia natura e avevo il terrore che un giorno avrei visto negli occhi delle persone che amo la paura di non capire che razza di essere fossi. Io… credo di essermi mascherata così tanto da tarparmi le ali e mutilare la mia femminilità in modo consapevole, e mi vergogno tanto di questo» si morse un labbro con gli occhi lucidi.  
Lui sospirò, allungò un braccio verso di lei, la tirò a sé quasi facendola inciampare, la fece entrare nella sua stanza e chiuse le tende affinché potessero restare quasi totalmente al buio. Nel filo di luce della chiusura delle tende, lo vide abbassarsi il cappuccio e armeggiare per togliersi la maschera, poi gentilmente le tolse la sua. L’abbracciò e le baciò la guancia.  
Contro il suo petto, si concesse di piangere silenziosamente. «Fa male, Al».  
«Lo so».  
«Fa male vedere cosa mi sono fatta, fa male essere davvero senza maschera e scoprire tutto quello che mi sono persa».  
«Lo so».  
«È lacerante».  
«Ma adesso puoi davvero essere qualsiasi cosa desideri: è questo il prezzo della libertà» le baciò una tempia. «Vieni» la fece sedere sul letto.  
Si abbracciarono ancora teneramente cullandosi a vicenda fino a quando lui non le sussurrò «Dormi qui, per questa notte».  
Si sdraiarono su un fianco rivolti l’uno verso l’altro; istintivamente lei gli accarezzò il viso cercandolo nel buio, lui le baciò la mano e l’abbracciò poggiando la testa sul suo petto – contro il suo cuore. Mia sorrise dolcemente e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
«Li ricordavo un po’ più lunghi» notò accigliata.  
«Li ho scorciati un pochino, niente di che» scrollò le spalle, contro il petto di lei. «Ti va di parlarmi ancora di te?» le propose.  
«Cosa vuoi sapere?» gli domandò incuriosita, accarezzandogli la nuca.  
«Tutto quello che ti va di dirmi, tutto quello che riguarda le tue ali e senti di poter riuscire a dire ad alta voce».  
Mia inspirò a fondo e gli accarezzò il profilo, decise di dirgli tutto quello che tempo prima aveva confessato anche ad Andrew.  
«E cosa pensi, adesso?» le chiese alla fine.  
«Che i vestiti diamantini mi piacciono più di quelli terrestri» risero insieme. «Penso di poter ammettere di sentirmi bella con questi abiti addosso».  
«Brava bimba» la prese affettuosamente in giro intrecciando le dita di una mano alle sue. Mia sbadigliò. «Sei stanca, vero?»  
«Oggi ho fatto l’ultimo esame scritto per la maturità, ho fatto un viaggio fra due mondi e ho imparato a volare: credo quindi di essere stanca, sì».  
Lui rise contro il suo petto. «Dormi, allora» si sollevò da lei, le baciò una guancia e la spinse ad abbracciarlo per dormire contro di lui.  
«’notte» gli mormorò.  
«Sogni d’oro, Ultima Colombine».

 

Nel dormiveglia, Mia vide un po’ di luce in più nella stanza, ma era ancora così assonnata da non riuscire ad avere la forza di svegliarsi totalmente; mugugnò qualcosa.  
«Shhh!» sentì qualcuno sussurrarle dolcemente. «Dormi, tieni ancora gli occhi chiusi».  
Una mano le sistemò una ciocca di capelli che aveva sul volto e che l’aveva spinta ad arricciare il naso, infastidita; sentì lo stesso qualcuno di prima baciarle la ciocca, sollevarle il peso leggero del ciondolo blu dal petto – sentì il lieve schiocco di un bacio contro il pendente – e poi una mano armeggiare con tocco lieve sul suo piede sinistro. Le baciò la caviglia.  
«" _Dormi_ "» le sussurrò ancora, «" _concediti tutti i sogni che vuoi, mia Colombine, il tuo principe dei corvi controllerà che il gracchiare dei suoi simili non ti arrechi alcun disturbo_ "».

 

Si svegliò nel calore di un letto sconosciuto e col profumo di un corpo conosciuto; si guardò intorno: Albert non c’era, le tende erano appena scostate per far entrare un po’ di luce. Probabilmente lui avrebbe aspettato che lei si svegliasse, prima di tornare in camera. Sospirando, si mise a sedere sul letto e tirò su un ginocchio piegando la gamba per poggiarci sopra un gomito; stava cominciando a riflettere sul da farsi quando notò qualcosa di strano. Qualcosa di strano alla sua caviglia.  
La cavigliera di Andrew non c’era più, _puff_ , sparita, al suo posto ce n’era un’altra dal modello simile ma dai particolari diversi: agli anelli della catenella d’argento si alternavano piccole conchiglie argentate e grani di _inchiostro del mare_ e dal gancetto di chiusura pendeva un piccolo ciondolo a forma di cavalluccio marino, sempre in _inchiostro del mare_.  
«Albert» mormorò accigliandosi e cercò un qualche indizio o un probabile biglietto che le avesse lasciato.  
Infatti ne trovò uno sul comodino accanto al lato del letto opposto al suo.  
"Buongiorno.  
Quella cavigliera s’intona di più al ciondolo che porti sempre.  
Spero che gli esami sulla Terra possano proseguire bene.  
Ci sentiamo presto,  
Al".  
Non le aveva scritto neanche dove avesse cacciato l’altra cavigliera. Rise isterica picchiettandosi il bigliettino sulla fronte: Albert quella notte avrebbe potuto togliersi la maschera per lei, mostrarle il suo volto, ma non l’aveva fatto.  
C’era dunque ancora qualcosa di cui lui aveva paura, qualcosa che lo spingeva a non concedersi a lei, e Mia si chiese seriamente se sarebbe stato troppo tardi quando l’avrebbe scoperto.

 

Christian era riuscito a tornare alla _Voliera Reale_ soltanto quella mattina.  
«Avevo sempre pensato che fosse Emilio quello più accessibile fra loro due» gli disse, richiudendo lo zaino per ripartire, «adesso francamente non so più chi dei due sia più accessibile» concluse con un certo sarcasmo isterico. «Sono confusa».  
«Li ami in modo diverso?»  
«No» ammise sospirando, «e credo che il guaio sia proprio questo, anche se, ti confesserò una cosa, Chris» mise lo zaino in spalla.  
Lui incrociò le braccia al petto, incuriosito. «Che cosa?»  
«Avrei tanta voglia di vivere una favola col mio principe, vorrei tanto il sogno romantico di una storia d’amore simile, quindi la mia domanda adesso è: fino a quando sarò disposta ad aspettare che lui si conceda totalmente? Adesso non ho più un pugno di mosche, ha guadagnato punti e mi ha dimostrato che non è inaccessibile, ma… fino a quando riuscirò a sopportare di non averlo?»  
«Domanda saggia» annuì con veemenza.  
«Sono una donna pratica, Chris» si avviò alla porta.  
«Una _donna_?» ripeté sorpreso, sapendo come lei si definiva prima.  
«Sì, una _donna_ » sorrise. «Sono una donna che sa che se vuole un uomo deve prenderselo, ma che se un uomo tentenna ad oltranza è il caso di lasciarlo perdere e trovarne uno migliore».  
«Lo aspetterai ancora un po’?» le domandò seriamente.  
«Sto provando a dimenticare Emilio, Chris, per quanto non mi stia riuscendo per niente bene, lui tentennava e io l’ho lasciato perdere. Quindi… non so» scosse la testa, «non so davvero. Penserò prima a finire gli esami».  
«Mi sembra giusto» assentì.  
«Andiamo, adesso» sospirò sorridendo e aprendo la porta, «si torna sulla Terra!»

 

Affacciandosi dalla Balconata Grande, Albert osservò Mia salire sulla limousine e andare via. Mentre l’auto si allontanava, lui si riallacciò al collo la collana col ciondolo di _polvere marina_ a forma di conus geographus.  
Non aveva più paura della _Resa delle Maschere_ , le avrebbe chiesto di essere la sua Colombine cento volte: gli aveva insegnato a vivere di nuovo.  
Il problema non era più quello, il problema era se davvero qualcun altro volesse il suo cuore. 

  
  


"The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you taught me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love"  
 ** _Make this go on forever_ \- Snow Patrol** (click)

 

 

 

  
**Note del capitolo:**  
Non ho la più pallida idea di quanti capitoli ci saranno ancora, se uno o due, questo perché per quanto io sappia cosa deve ancora succedere, non so quante parole impiegherò per far succedere queste determinate cose u.u  
Comunque, nel prossimo capitolo si torna sulla Terra, perché Alfred, signore e signori, verrà sulla Terra! E non solo lui, ma anche Andrew e Christian! Potete immaginare un evento catastrofico migliore per Mia?  
Sì, Albert ha avuto una vita incredibilmente allegra e ricca di lieti eventi, praticamente a 17 anni è diventato momentaneamente un emo con ispirazioni suicida e distruttive nei confronti del mare e degli animali più pericolosi, ma grazie alla terapia d’urto di sua madre ne è uscito. Elia era il simbolo materiale dell’accettazione dell’altra faccia della natura, era il simbolo della sua crescita interiore… povero calzino-serpente, morto nel giro di così pochi capitoli! Come sono stata crudele con lui! Un minuto di silenzio per la sua lingua biforcuta.  
Ora Albert non ha più paura della _Resa delle Maschere_ , ma… non vuole rubare la ragazza ad un suo fratello, eh!, prima vuol capire se davvero fra Christian e Mia c’è qualcosa: ama così tanto Christian come un fratello e vuole così tanto la felicità della sua famiglia, da essere disposto a rinunciare a Mia. Sì, lo so, son cose.  
Ora Albert tornerà ad essere Emilio, vedremo come andranno le cose.  
\- La citazione iniziale e finale di _Make this go on forever_ degli Snow Patrol e le atmosfere evocate dal sound di questa canzone, secondo me fanno tanto Albert e Mia che c’è da morirci sopra. Stavolta non ho potuto non metterle XD  
\- Googlando sul serio "Arlequin", esce sulla seconda riga (almeno da me) un insolito Arlecchino malinconico seduto su un divano,  provate.  
\- Mi rendo conto di non aver mai detto i colori degli smartphone: quelli di Albert ed Andrew sono totalmente neri, Christian e Mia ce li hanno neri e bianchi, Alfred ed Anna grigi e bianchi. So che volevate saperlo.  
\- Durante la lettura dei sonetti, il _tizio maniaco compulsivo che si dichiara con un mazzo di fiori in mano_ a cui pensano sia Mia che Albert è naturalmente Alfred.  
\- Nell’unico sonetto che piace a Mia c’è un _del mar le ricche gemme_ :)  
\- Nel sonetto che Sybil leggeva sempre ad Albert, invece, è citato un corvo :)  
\- Come si capisce nella lettera, Albert ha sviluppato per Christian un affetto molto profondo perché a parte Mia e prima di Mia, è stata la prima e unica persona esterna alla sua famiglia a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia. In nome dell’affetto che nutre per lui, non gli ruberebbe mai la ragazza, mai, e per quel che ha sopportato la sua famiglia "per colpa sua" lui è disposto a qualsiasi sacrificio per di farli felici, e Chris fa parte della sua famiglia.  
\- Mi fa sorridere il fatto che paradossalmente, nonostante sia Andrew il più smaliziato, sia Albert ad essere andato a letto con più donne XD Andrew si bloccava sempre perché omosessuale e quando capì di essere innamorato di Christian lo aspettò e ha avuto solo lui, nessun altro uomo: Chris è l’unica persona con cui è stato a letto. Albert, che di certo è fatto di carne, ogni tanto qualche bottarella a qualcuna l’ha data, probabilmente per affogare nel sesso la sua solitudine; non è stato un donnaiolo, prima di Mia, nei precedenti undici anni avrà avuto tipo un paio di avventure di una notte all’anno, però proprio casto e puro non è stato. Oh, c’ha 28 anni, eh? È giovane, sano e forte XD  
\- Fin dall’inizio del primo capitolo, mi è stato facile legare la figura di Colombine a quella di Giulietta proprio per le ali bianche: Romeo la paragona ad un angelo :)  
\- Nel capitolo 3 Mia diceva che guardando fuori dal balcone si aspettava che da un momento all’altro venisse un Romeo a delirare di luna e angeli XD Peccato che sia stata lei adesso a farlo XD  
Ho pianto abbastanza scrivendo questo capitolo, la lettera di Al l’ho scritta tutta di un fiato per poi spezzarla con le scene con Mia: era la parte di storia che da sempre, anzi fin dall’inizio vedevo nella mia testa con insistenza, il momento in cui le loro maschere sarebbero davvero cadute.  
Il significato delle maschere in questa storia è così "vasto" e tocca talmente tanti punti diversi che certe volte penso di non essere normale ad aver scritto una cosa simile XD  
Ora sono le 3 di notte, domani risponderò alle recensioni arretrate, lo prometto u.u  
Alla prossima, che non so quando sarà!  
Vostra Gra.


	11. Chapter 11

  
  
  


Solitamente nello studio di Andrew si respirava l’aria tesa e densa di cospirazioni che si addiceva al proprietario della stanza, ma in quella limpida e calda mattina di luglio lì dentro c’era solo una calma placida, dovuta alla soddisfazione di Andrew, ovviamente, che in quel momento si dondolava pigramente sulla poltrona girevole con un sorriso sornione sul volto e il capo chino all’indietro.  
Si sollevò la maschera sulla fronte. «Sta andando tutto a meraviglia, Chris» si rivolse al ragazzo che, in piedi a braccia conserte davanti alla finestra alla sua destra, gli rivolgeva le spalle fissando il labirinto di giardini dall’alto, «meglio di quanto preventivato: accaserò Albert con Mia, Alfred con Anna e di conseguenza renderò quest’isola davvero un paradiso! L’intero mondo dovrà ringraziarmi di ciò!»  
Christian gli rivolse un’occhiata di sbieco, scettico; si alzò anche lui la maschera sulla fronte. «Ma credi sia una buona idea dire ad Alfred dei tuoi piani su Albert? Dovrai dirgli anche di "Emilio"…»  
«Per quanto Alfred possa essere una persona teatrale e ingenua, sa cos’ha passato nostro fratello» storse la bocca, «capirà perché mai sto agendo così, e poi verrà sulla Terra con noi: fino a quando potremo nascondergli la falsa identità di Albert? Non è piuttosto meglio che appoggi i nostri piani? Aiutarci, no, per carità!» agitò una mano. «Non so cosa potrebbe combinare! Ma il supporto del suo _silenzio_ in determinate situazioni ci sarà utile».  
«Su questo hai ragione» gli toccò ammettere sospirando, «non sapendo i fatti, Alfred potrebbe parlare troppo: meglio che taccia».  
«Sai, stavo pensando» la sua espressione si fece più distesa e girellò ancor di più con la poltrona, «che non appena finirà questo enorme casino e la notte della _Smascherata_ sarà passata, io e te potremmo concederci una piccola vacanza sulla Terra, in un posto dove una coppia gay non rischia il linciaggio, magari» Chris lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio. «Sì, io e te, alla luce del sole, in un posto dove non ci conosce nessuno, mano nella mano…»  
«Andy, io e te piuttosto che camminare mano nella mano ci castreremmo: non siamo tipi da cose simili…» obiettò.  
«Mano nella mano» continuò imperterrito Andrew, «su una lunga via di negozi a vedere che cose strane vendono sulla Terra e quanto siano tecnologicamente arretrati i terrestri, poi un caffè insieme e di corsa di nuovo in albergo… affacciati insieme al balcone a guardare dall’alto una città sconosciuta che ignora chi siamo e i nostri compiti…» lo guardò sorridendo dolcemente e l’espressione di Christian si addolcì a seguito. «Io e te insieme senza preoccupazioni, forse per la prima volta nella nostra vita e da quando stiamo insieme: sarebbe bello, vero?» restando seduto, allungò una mano verso la sua, che la strinse.  
Christian sospirò sorridendo. «Non ho mai dato troppo peso alle preoccupazioni, lo sai: ho scelto te come mio Arlequin, e tu sei un principe, perché mai dovrei non sopportare una parte di te?»  
Si finse offeso. «Mi ameresti di meno, se non fossi un principe?»  
«No» rise e lo prese in giro, «io ti amo _nonostante_ tu sia un principe!» si fece un po’ più serio. «E proprio perché so quanto tieni a quest’isola, spero che un giorno tu possa diventare un re».  
Andrew voltò totalmente la poltrona verso di lui e gli prese una mano fra le sue. «Vuoi tu, Christian Fornari, prendere come tuo legittimo sposo il qui presente Andrew Matthew Della Valle per amarlo, onorarlo e rispettarlo, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà finché morte non vi separi?»  
Gli sorrise divertito e un po’ commosso. «Sì, lo voglio. E tu, Andrew Matthew Della Valle, vuoi prendere come tuo legittimo sposo il qui presente Christian Fornari per amarlo, onorarlo e rispettarlo, in salute e in malattia, in ricchezza e in povertà finché morte non vi separi?»  
«Sì, lo voglio» gli baciò la mano e lo guardo negli occhi con aria ironica. «Adesso posso scoparmi lo sposo?» Christian scoppiò a ridere, lui gli baciò di nuovo la mano.  
Bussarono alla porta. «Sono Alfred!»  
I due ragazzi si riabbassarono la maschera sul viso.  
«Entra pure» gli rispose Andrew.  
«Come mai mi cercavi?» chiese sedendosi davanti alla scrivania con espressione incuriosita; molto probabilmente si stava domandando anche cosa ci facesse lì pure Christian.  
«Come ti ho già detto, scenderemo sulla Terra…» cominciò Andy, con un po’ d’ansia nel tono della voce.  
«Sì» gli annuì.  
«Ma prima, io e te» indicò entrambi, «dovremo discutere di alcune cose molto importanti».  
L’espressione di Alfred si fece incerta e sorpresa. «Sì» ripeté.  
«Ma prima ancora di discutere di queste cose molto importanti» gesticolò, _davvero in ansia_ , «noi tre» indicò tutti e tre, «dobbiamo parlare di un’altra cosa, ancora più importante!»  
Alfred li fissò tutti e due, preoccupato. «Che cosa?»  
Andrew giunse le mani e intrecciò le dita. «Alfred, io sono omosessuale».  
Il fratello minore lo guardò aggrottando la fronte. «Ah. Mamma e papà lo sanno?»  
«No, e neanche Albert. Mia però sì, mi sta coprendo».  
«Quindi io sono il primo della famiglia a saperlo?» indicò se stesso.  
«Sì» assentì deglutendo.  
Incredibilmente, il faccino di Alfred s’illuminò a festa. «Sono il primo della famiglia a cui lo dici! Che bello!» si entusiasmò, battendo le mani sulla scrivania così forte che Andrew sussultò indietreggiando.  
«Sì, Alfred, mi fido di te, ma ciò che devi anche sapere…» si azzardò Andrew, «è che ho una relazione da due anni».  
«Ho un cognato?» si meravigliò. «Io adoro avere cognati» annuì, «mi piace la famiglia che si allarga, mi piace avere nuove persone care nella famiglia!»  
«Sì, dopo quello che hai detto a Mia lo immaginavo. Comunque» Andrew vide di sottecchi Christian coprirsi la faccia con una mano e trattenere una risata, «la persona con cui sto da due anni e con cui ho compiuto la _Resa delle Maschere_ è…» indicò con un cenno sbrigativo Christian, «lui».  
Alfred guardò sorpreso Christian portandosi le mani al cuore. «Tu» indicò il fratello, «e lui» indicò Christian, «siete omosessuali e state insieme. Da due anni».  
Andrew e Christian si guardarono in faccia, si voltarono verso di lui e annuirono rispondendo all’unisono. «Sì».  
Lui s’illuminò ancora una volta. «Quindi Christian fa _davvero_ parte della famiglia, adesso! Ma è magnifico! E io sono il primo a saperlo!» era entusiasta, poi si accigliò. «Perché non me l’avete detto prima?!»  
«Alf» sospirò Andrew, «sai com’è la vita qui a palazzo, sai cos’hanno fatto ad Al: se volevano allontanare lui, cosa pensi che potrebbero fare a me e Chris? Fino a quando i tempi non sono stati maturi, abbiamo deciso di non dirlo a nessuno. Ci dispiace» si scusò.  
Alfred si strinse nelle spalle a testa china. «E come mai adesso i tempi sono maturi?»  
Il viso di Andrew si rilassò e vi comparve un sorriso carico di malizia. «Perché adesso abbiamo un’Ultima Colombine e un Ultimo Arlequin, e se insieme… la loro parola è legge».

 

Mia si sedette su un gradino sotto il porticato della scuola, distese le gambe e si stiracchiò all’indietro poggiando le mani sul pavimento. Dentro l’edificio non si vedeva neanche un professore, solo due bidelli e la vecchia segretaria tarchiata e occhialuta che stava ad uno sportello vicino all’ingresso. C’erano anche pochi ragazzi in giro, nonostante fosse il primo giorno in cui i risultati finali degli esami fossero stati esposti, solo qualche sparuto gruppetto e un paio di ragazze piangenti per dei voti troppo bassi.  
C’era il solito paio di motorini parcheggiati davanti al porticato, le chiome degli alberi erano perfettamente ferme per l’assenza di vento e ogni tanto si sentiva di sottofondo il ronzio dei distributori automatici di bibite e merendine; il sole picchiava forte sul piazzale cementato, tanto che stando seduti quasi a terra se ne sentiva l’odore, come polvere bruciata.  
Aveva la tracolla di stoffa morbida abbandonata ai piedi, l’apri per cercare un paio di lecca-lecca che aveva buttato lì dentro il giorno prima. Avesse avuto il vizio di fumare, in quel momento avrebbe sicuramente fumato l’ultima sigaretta davanti alla scuola; se le ricordava le sue compagne di classe, quando la mattina se ne stavano nascoste fra i cancelli e il chiosco dei panini a fumare l’ultima sigaretta prima di entrare in aula: c’era il gusto del pericolo e del proibito, era una cosa che i professori non dovevano vedere, o l’avrebbero riferito ai genitori. Una sigaretta alla "e che cazzo vorreste dire, ora?" ci sarebbe stata. Scartò il lecca-lecca e se lo ficcò in bocca, assaporandolo in modo osceno di proposito.  
Era finita.  
Anna venne a sedersi accanto a lei, aveva appena chiuso una lunga telefonata con i suoi genitori.  
«Vuoi?» le porse l’altro lecca-lecca.  
«Sì, grazie!» sorrise e lo scartò sospirando stancamente.  
«Che dicono i tuoi?»  
«Beh, sono contenti del mio risultato, ma sono dispiaciuti perché sanno che non continuerò gli studi…» si mise il dolciume in bocca.  
«Sai» si accigliò Mia, «io ho deciso di prendermi un anno sabbatico a Water Diamond: mi servirà per capire dove voglio continuare gli studi, conoscere meglio le strutture accademiche dell’isola e i loro corsi di laurea, capire che tipo di lavoro potrei e vorrei fare lì. Inoltre, non mi va di stare accanto ad Andrew come un manichino, voglio che sappia che può appoggiarsi a me quando è necessario, e per fare ciò mi serve una certa conoscenza politica e culturale che posso avere solo vivendo a Water Diamond. Onestamente, non me la sento di decidere in modo secco dove studiare, considerando quale sarà il mio ruolo e la grande possibilità che ho, non ho neanche avuto modo di rifletterci sopra durante l’anno scolastico perché ho saputo tutto a maggio! Ho anni di cultura diamantina da recuperare e scegliere dove proseguire gli studi significherà anche scegliere dove voglio vivere il resto della mia vita, perché posso far valere un titolo di studi terrestre a Water Diamond, ma non il contrario!»  
«I tuoi approvano?»  
«Sto per fidanzarmi ufficialmente con un principe» si rimise il lecca-lecca in bocca, «mamma è al settimo cielo» mugugnò a bocca piena, «credi che le importi se perdo un anno accademico?»  
«No» storse il naso.  
«Comunque, riflettendo proprio sul mio anno sabbatico» continuò Mia, «stavo pensando, perché non ti prendi una laurea triennale prima di entrare in convento?» Anna aggrottò la fronte. «Sei una ragazza studiosa e diligente, sappiamo entrambe che ti laureeresti in tre anni esatti! Sono diciotto anni che aspetti di farti suora, tre anni in più cosa sono? Avresti modo di fare contenti i tuoi e allo stesso tempo avere un paio di anni liberi in più, cioè, lo so che per te non è una questione di "libertà"» corresse il tiro, «che per te significa legarsi e donarsi a Dio interamente, però in questi tre anni universitari conosceresti un sacco di gente diversa» cominciò ad elencare le motivazioni sulle punte delle dita, «viaggeresti perché qui un’università vicina non c’è, faresti l’esperienza di vivere per la prima volta da sola e lontana da casa e avresti l’opportunità di vedere uno spaccato di vita diversa… Sono tutte cose che non vedrai più una volta chiusa in convento, non è tanto per il genere di vita da prendere in considerazione, quanto una questione di _esperienze da fare_ per formarti come persona: tre anni non sono tanti» concluse sicura del suo discorso rimettendosi il lecca-lecca in bocca.  
«Non so, è una vita che aspetto di finire la scuola per diventare una novizia» si strinse le spalle con un sorriso, «c’è chi non vede l’ora di finirla per iniziare l’università, mentre io non vedevo l’ora di finirla per entrare in convento».  
«Ma ne sei sicura, Anna?» insisté. «Davvero, come persona vivere tre anni da universitaria ti farebbe bene: se entri adesso in convento ci entri da _ragazza_ , non da _donna_ , lo so che se sei convinta della tua scelta non la cambi, ma è proprio per l’idea stessa in sé di vivere la tua età e certe esperienze che possono formarti, che penso dovresti farlo».  
«No, ho aspettato tanto questo momento» sorrise ad occhi bassi, «non mi va di rimandare ancora».  
«Come vuoi» borbottò, giocherellando col lecca-lecca in bocca e appuntandosi mentalmente di mandare un SMS ad Andrew: quando sarebbero arrivati sulla Terra?! Prima o dopo l’entrata di Anna nel monastero?! «Con Alfred come va? Vi sentite ancora?» chiese innocentemente.  
Le annuì. «Sì, tutti i giorni».  
A Mia andò la saliva di traverso, tossì. «Ah, e di cosa parlate? Così, tanto per curiosità… Ti fa ancora domande "pesanti"?»  
«Parliamo dei nostri modi di vedere la natura, dei rapporti umani» elencò timidamente, «dei fatti che ci capitano… Sai, Alfred non è un terrestre, molte nostre tradizioni non le conosce o non le capisce, quindi io gliele spiego. Discutere con lui è come scrivere su un diario parlando a ruota di quello che penso riguardo svariati argomenti e le sensazioni che mi danno. È come rivedere e riparlare di tutto partendo da zero».  
Mia si fece molto interessata. «E lui fa lo stesso con te?»  
«Sì-sì» annuì, «mi parla di un sacco di cose di Water Diamond, ma anche di lui stesso, del rapporto con i suoi fratelli, perché io sono figlia unica e mi chiedevo come fosse avere dei fratelli maggiori, così lui me ne ha parlato» concluse con tono vago.  
Mia la fissò annuendo e sporgendo appena il labbro inferiore. «Capisco. Mi fa piacere che andiate d’accordo».  
«Uhm-uhm» assentì di nuovo Anna, col lecca-lecca in bocca e stringendosi distrattamente il cinturino di un sandalo.  
Mia aprì bocca e diede l’annuncio in modo casuale. «Ti ha detto che prossimamente verrà qui, vero?»  
Anna arrossì. «No, non lo sapevo» ammise flebile.  
«Verranno qui in vacanza lui, Andrew e Chris. Albert no, mi ha scritto che ha da fare con l’ennesima alga invasiva dal nome impronunciabile quanto quello di un vulcano islandese» si lamentò.  
«E ti hanno detto quando?»  
«Ancora non si sa, ma credo presto» "O almeno spero", aggiunse mentalmente. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla di Anna. «Saranno le nostre ultime vacanze insieme, vediamo di passarle bene, eh?»  
Anna sbuffò un sorriso e le diede delle pacche affettuose sulla testa. «Non ti preoccupare, le passeremo _sicuramente_ bene, vedrai!»

 

Albert stappò due bottiglie di birra, una per sé e l’altra per Gigi, e guardò con un sorrisetto divertito l’amico che fissava a bocca aperta le immagini che scorrevano sullo schermo del computer portatile che gli aveva messo davanti.  
Erano immagini di Water Diamond.  
Come un bambino, Gigi si avvicinò di più e mise le mani ai lati dello schermo, incredulo. «Lo sento per certo» parlò con tono trasognato, «Will era diamantino, forse da parte di madre!»  
Albert alzò gli occhi al soffitto e gli passò la birra. «Ti rendi conto che l’hai detto col tono di uno che dice "Dio esiste, ora ne ho le prove"?»  
«E perché mai non dovrebbe essere così?» scrollò le spalle e fece un sorso, Albert si stravaccò sul divano, al suo fianco. «Non hai detto che sono anni che la discendenza di una donna con le ali da colomba bianca si nasconde qui sulla Terra? Magari questa discendenza è passata anche attraverso lui! Io…» fissò ancora una volta lo schermo e strinse le labbra e i pugni, deciso. «Io credo che trovare le supposte origini diamantine del vecchio Will, potrebbe essere la ricerca di una vita intera, la mia».  
Ad Albert andò un sorso di birra di traverso. «Sei cosciente di ciò che stai farneticando?»  
«Emil… Albert» si corresse, «questa terra, Water Diamond, è il mio sogno! Neanche nelle mie fantasie più recondite ho mai immaginato che potesse esistere un posto dove il vero romanticismo è così esaltato! La vostra filosofia di vita, la tradizione delle maschere, perfino il vostro modo di vestire… è il mio sogno!» si voltò a guardare l’amico, accigliato. «Perché non me l’hai detto prima?!»  
Albert inarcò un sopracciglio. «Avrei dovuto presentarmi a te fin dall’inizio come "Albert Emil Della Valle, principe di Water Diamond, isola del Mar delle Gemme di Parallel XVI"? Sul serio?»  
Lui arricciò il naso, dispiaciuto. «Effettivamente no, ti avrei preso per pazzo. Però…» strinse di nuovo i pugni, supplichevole, «posso venire davvero? Ho veramente il permesso di visitare questo piccolo paradiso?»  
Albert rise scuotendo la testa e si chinò a prendere qualcosa dalla borsa del portatile: una maschera di cuoio verde decorata di complessi ghirigori dorati intorno ai fori degli occhi. «L’ho scelta io per te: sei il benvenuto, a Water Diamond».  
Gigi prese la maschera fra le mani con una riverenza quasi religiosa, estasiato.  
«Sei così pieno di speranza nei confronti dell’amore» continuò Albert, dopo aver fatto un sorso, «che non ho potuto fare a meno di scegliere per te una maschera verde».  
«Quando potremo andarci?» chiese felice.  
«Tra poco più di quindici giorni: la prima settimana di agosto c’è un gran fermento a palazzo per la notte della _Smascherata_. Il 10 di agosto, la notte delle stelle cadenti, si festeggia l’anniversario della prima _Resa delle Maschere_ , ovvero la dichiarazione d’amore dell’Arlequin originale alla sua Colombine: molti giovani quella notte prendono il coraggio di dichiararsi, sperando che la data porti loro fortuna, mentre altri provano ad esprimere il desiderio di trovare il proprio Arlequin o la propria Colombine. Inoltre, quella sera, al ballo che ci sarà alla _Voliera Reale_ sarà reso ufficiale il fidanzamento tra mio fratello Andrew e Mia: entreranno nella sala mano nella mano e senza maschera» s’incupì appena e fece un altro sorso di birra.  
L’amico lo guardò tristemente. «Mia è l’Ultima Colombine, tu l’Ultimo Arlequin: lei è la tua compagna da ancor prima di nascere».  
Lui rise amaramente. «Per quanto sia una cosa schifosamente romantica da dire… lo so» annuì con veemenza in modo ironico.  
«Sei sicuro di voler lasciare le cose come stanno? Con lei moglie ufficiale di tuo fratello e amante del tuo migliore amico?»  
«Water Diamond ha bisogno di una coppia reale, Mia è l’ideale ed è ciò che mio padre vuole per il suo successore e nessun altro meglio di me sa quanto Andrew sia il meglio per l’isola: amo mio fratello, amo la mia terra, so per certo che si meritano a vicenda. Christian è molto più che il mio migliore amico, è un mio _fratello_ e adora Mia in un modo che invidio: quando la guarda, quando _si guardano_ la loro intesa, complicità e tenerezza mi fa stringere il cuore. Non ce la faccio a mettermi in mezzo».  
«Ma le dirai mai chi è in realtà Emilio?»  
«Preferirei non togliermi mai la maschera».  
«Lo sai che è patetico, vero?»  
«Ti sembro uno che non è mediamente patetico?» ironizzò su se stesso.  
Gigi rise poggiando la testa contro la testiera del divano. «Considerando il modo profondo in cui ti senti legato a lei, dovresti prendere seriamente in considerazione di parlare a uno dei due in modo diretto, chieder loro se è vero o no che hanno una relazione o sono in procinto di averla, non credi?»  
«E se mi rispondono che non sono fatti miei?»  
Gigi incrociò le braccia al petto e tirò su col naso. «Beh, almeno ci avrai provato!»

 

Chris era andato a prendere lei, sua sorella e Anna a casa con un’auto molto sobria e sportiva per non dare troppo nell’occhio, e di questo Mia ne era stata contenta.  
«Quindi andremo un po’ in barca al largo…» azzardò lei, con la voce carica di sospetto.  
Lui si schiarì la voce. «Sì, Andrew e Alfred ci stanno aspettando» stavano camminando lungo il molo.  
«E dimmi, che barca ha comprato Alfred?»  
Christian, si fermò, diede le spalle al mare e la guardò in faccia _davvero_ mortificato. «Ecco…» gesticolò indicando un punto alle proprie spalle.  
«Miaaaa!» una voce dal tono gioviale le fece salire il sangue alla testa.  
Alfred la stava salutando agitando il braccio dal ponte di uno yacht. Uno yacht che indubbiamente sforava i cento metri di lunghezza.  
Mia boccheggiò. «Dove cazzo l’ha preso uno yacht simile?! L’ha rubato ad un emiro arabo, per caso?!» alle sue spalle Anna arrossì e le borbottò di non dire parolacce, Ilaria si limitò a portarsi le mani al cuore in contemplazione di una simile meraviglia da ricchi sfondati.  
«Beh» provò a scusarlo Chris, «sapeva che ci sareste state voi, ha voluto offrirvi il meglio del meglio. Anche se il meglio del meglio è la casa che ha affittato per il nostro alloggio» fece un piccolo colpo di tosse nervosa.  
Mia lo fissò priva di espressioni, rassegnata. «Che tipo di casa ha preso, Chris, dimmelo adesso, dammi il colpo di grazia».  
«Si tratta di una villa di due piani con piscina, sul mare».  
Mia trattenne il respiro, seria.  
«Però» continuò Chris, «l’ho fatto desistere dal fare un viaggio ai tropici tutti insieme andando da un’isoletta all’altra col suo _piccolo_ nuovo acquisto».  
«Beh» sospirò amaramente incrociando le braccia al petto, «almeno questo!»  
«Miaaaa!» la salutò di nuovo Alfred dal ponte, entusiasta. «Annaaaaaa!»  
«Seh, seh! Ciao!» lo salutò in modo secco agitando la mano come se più che altro lo stesse mandando a quel paese.  
«Saliamo, dai!» le invitò Christian, facendo loro cenno di seguirlo verso la barca.  
Mia salì per ultima, guardando dal basso Andrew a bordo, che a sua volta ricambiò lo sguardo con un sorriso pigro.  
«Colombella!» la salutò, sollevandola per i fianchi invece che aiutarla in modo normale allungandole una mano.  
«Ave, falchetto adorato! Qual buon vento di tempesta e macchinazioni ti porta qui?» lo prese in giro.  
«Lo stesso che ha portato qui anche te, ovviamente!» sorrise divertito e porse un vassoio alle ragazze. «Posso offrirvi un brunch a base di pesce, mie care? Abbiamo dell’ottimo caviale» le consigliò.  
«Non sono un tipo da caviale» sentenziò Mia, servendosi del salmone affumicato e dei crostini, «sono un tipo da patatine fritte» aggiunse a bocca piena.  
«Ho sempre amato il tuo essere così alternativa rispetto alle altre ragazze della tua età» si finse ammirato facendole cenno di appartarsi in un angolo con in mano due flute di champagne.  
Si appoggiarono al bordo della barca a guardare il mare mentre lei continuava a mangiare.  
«Non so però che razza di conseguenze potrebbe mai portarmi, questo mio essere così _alternativa_ ».  
«Oh, ma io l’apprezzo davvero» annuì e fece un paio di sorsi dal bicchiere, «tanto che non vedo l’ora di poter adottare i tuoi futuri pargoli: non ti dispiacerà se racconterò loro favole come _Cenerentolo_ , _Il Tritoncino_ , _Bianconeve e le Sette Nane Frociarole_ e _Il Bello Addormentato nel Bosco_ , vero? Sei così alternativa da accettare anche queste di alternative, no?»  
Mia stava portando la forchetta alla bocca, la riabbassò subito sul piatto. «Certe volte il tuo senso dell’ironia è addirittura _inquietante_ ».  
«Andiamo» si accigliò, «ho sempre trovato ingiusto e degradante che fin da piccoli, attraverso le fiabe, si viene educati al fatto che l’unica forma d’amore a cui auspicare è quella eterosessuale! Cosa c’è di così difficile da spiegare ad un bambino che anche due persone dello stesso sesso possono amarsi?»  
Lo fissò per un attimo, soppesando una riflessione. «Davvero ti piacerebbe raccontare fiabe simili ai miei figli?»  
«Certo!»  
Sorrise mordendosi un labbro. «Sai, a parte tutto il casino perché non potrò avere ufficialmente una relazione normale, sono contenta del fatto che i miei figli avranno te come tutore, davvero. Ti stimo».  
Andrew ricambiò il sorriso dandole delle affettuose pacche sulla testa. «Ti stimo anch’io, credimi» sospirò. «E come va con i tuoi uomini?»  
«Albert non mi chiama mai, ma mi scrive delle mail ogni tanto in cui mi racconta cose buffe che gli capitano: l’altro giorno mi ha detto che ha incontrato un pesce napoleone che l’ha seguito di sua spontanea volontà per un bel pezzo».  
Andrew assentì fingendosi molto interessato. «Sì, il prossimo passo suppongo che sarà fotografare un arcobaleno e mandartelo per MMS o come allegato ad un’email».  
«Ne parli come se fosse uno che si è appena bevuto il cervello».  
«Ah, perché, non è così?» si finse perplesso; Mia decise di ignorarlo.  
«Emilio mi ha chiamata qualche giorno fa per sapere dei risultati finali degli esami; ogni tanto ci scambiamo degli SMS in cui ci punzecchiamo, ma non lo cerco mai di mia iniziativa, o rischierei davvero di restare impelagata e non riuscire a mettere una pietra sopra all’intera questione».  
«E secondo te, lui perché invece ti cerca ancora?»  
«Perché non ha niente da fare, suppongo» ironizzò. «Dopo che mi ha praticamente fatto capire che non vuole avere una storia con me, non posso mica corrergli dietro o scervellarmi per capire o approfondire le motivazioni che lo portano a cercarmi. Davvero, Andy, riflettendoci adesso a mente fredda e lontano dai giorni in cui lo vedevo spesso, mi rendo conto che ci sono stati tantissimi momenti in cui lui ha avuto l’occasione di baciarmi – sapeva che non gli avrei detto di no – ma non l’ha fatto, quindi prendo atto di ciò e spero che lui possa essere coerente, se non vuole farmi male o che io lo mandi a ‘fanculo» le squillò il cellulare in tasca. «Chi è?» mormorò stupita, controllando il nome che lampeggiava sullo schermo; mugugnò un paio di imprecazioni. «Parli del diavolo e spuntano le corna» si schiarì la voce e aprì la linea. «Ciao, Emilio».  
Andrew s’illuminò improvvisamente. «È lui?» le sillabò sottovoce, gli annuì.  
«Ciao. Dove sei?» le domandò il ragazzo.  
Aveva quel vizio assurdo di chiederle sempre prima dove fosse e _poi_ come stesse, come se la sua posizione fosse di prioritaria importanza, quasi dovesse _controllarla_.  
«Sono su uno yacht con degli amici, tu?»  
«Sono a casa».  
«Ehi!» gridò ridendo Andrew vicino al cellulare. «Chi è che osa interrompere me e la mia ragazza?»  
Mia lo guardò allucinata. «Cosa stai…?»  
«Ma con chi sei?» il tono di Emilio si era fatto serio quanto stranito.  
«Ti ricordi di quel pazzo di cui ti avevo parlato?» inventò lei. «Quel tipo che mi fa regali ed è fissato col fatto che io sia la sua ragazza… Andrea».  
«Ah, sì! Andrea» replicò lui. Restando serio.  
«Voglio sapere chi è!» continuò Andy, divertito.  
«Smettila» sibilò Mia, ma lui le sfilò il cellulare dalla mano e lo portò all’orecchio, voltandole le spalle e facendo di tutto per non farle riprendere l’apparecchio. «Andy! Finiscila!» gli riempì la schiena di pugni. «Ridammi il cellulare, non fare cose imbarazzanti! Non farmi vergognare a morte: vorrei poter avere il coraggio di uscire di casa ancora per prossimi anni!»  
«Ciao!» lo sentì salutare Emilio con tono divertito. «Io sono il tipo che sta convincendo Mia che lei è la donna della sua vita. Tu chi sei?»  
Se ci fosse stato un albero maestro, Mia sarebbe subito corsa a sbatterci la testa contro.  
«Ah, sei il suo ex insegnante di Matematica? Dalla voce non ti facevo così vecchio».  
«ANDREW!» lo pestò ancor di più, esasperata.  
«Uhm, ventotto anni, eh? E come mai cercavi ancora la tua allieva? Nostalgia di quando potevi amorevolmente rimproverarla giocando "al professore e all’alunna indisciplinata"?»  
Mia arrossì furiosamente, gli rifilò un calcio alla gamba.  
«Ahia!» gemette, provando a continuare a tenere il cellulare lontano dalla sua portata. «Senti, visto che la cerchi così tanto, perché non ci raggiungi? Siamo al porto, riconoscerai il mio yacht perché, modestamente, io ce l’ho più grosso di tutti».  
Mia si coprì la faccia con entrambe le mani e gemendo s’inginocchio a terra, comprendendo quanto ormai fosse prossima la fine della sua dignità.  
«Uh? Ok, ciao» chiuse la chiamata e con un sorriso soddisfatto porse il telefono a Mia. «Verrà! Parla di _dimensioni_ ad un uomo e l’avrai sempre vinta!»  
«Perché l’hai fatto?!» era sconvolta da una simile catastrofe. «Perché gli hai parlato in quel modo e l’hai invitato qui?! Perché?!»  
«Tu non voi approfondire le motivazioni che lo spingono a cercarti ancora, io sì!» fece un sorriso a trentadue denti.  
«Questa me la paghi!» gli urlò vedendolo andar via.  
«Figurati, colombella!» minimizzò. «Non disturbarti: è stato solo un piacere!»

 

Albert bussò ripetutamente alla porta di Gigi fino a quando non gli aprì – era così tanto sorpreso da quanto fosse appena successo che, sovrappensiero, quasi rischiò di bussargli sulla faccia non accorgendosi che gli aveva aperto.  
Il ragazzo allontanò il viso aggrottando la fronte e mettendogli una mano contro le nocche. «Cos’è successo?»  
«Quello squinternato mi ha invitato ad andare da lui!»  
«Cosa?» non capiva.  
«Quello… quello…» provò a trovare le parole. «Quella mente malata di mio fratello Andrew è qui in città con l’altro mio fratello e Christian, e hanno invitato le ragazze su uno yacht. Io ho chiamato Mia, ma lui le ha tolto il cellulare dalle mani, mi ha parlato assecondando le bugie di lei e mi ha invitato ad andare da loro! Ho bisogno della cavalleria armata: tu» l’indicò, «verrai con me».  
Gigi rise battendogli una mano sulla spalla. «Va bene, amico» sospirò, «prendiamo le nostre cose da mare, i suggerimenti del vecchio Will e andiamo in scena!»

 

Non si aspettava che Emilio avrebbe accettato un invito simile, così all’improvviso e da uno sconosciuto, ma forse l’aveva fatto per vedere fino a che punto sarebbe arrivato lo scherzo. Lo vide arrivare con un altro ragazzo abbastanza più basso di lui, castano e con un paio di occhiali da vista.  
«Ciao!» lo salutò subito intrecciando nervosamente le dita; la ricambiò con un bacio sulla guancia. «Mi dispiace per come ti ha trattato Andrea e per l’invito così esaltato…»  
«No, ma figurati… Lui è Luigi» le presentò l’amico, che le strinse la mano.  
«Ma tutti mi chiamano Gigi» le sorrise.  
«Luigi» insisté Emilio.  
«Gigi» replicò lui, stupito.  
«Amico» borbottò seriamente, «sto provando a ridarti una dignità».  
Lo guardò interdetto. «Ok».  
Mia rise scuotendo la testa. «Io sono Mia, piacere» qualcuno da dietro le mise le mani sulle spalle.  
«Bene, bene, bene» sospirò Andrew, «chi abbiamo qui? Chi dei due è Emilio, il misterioso spasimante telefonico della mia ragazza?»  
«Veramente…» provò ad intromettersi Mia, prima di avere delle risposte ambigue.  
«Al telefono hai parlato con me» si presentò atono Emilio, «lui è il mio amico Luigi».  
«Oh, tanto piacere!» gli porse la mano in modo fin troppo docile. «Io sono Andrea, lui è Christian» fece cenno al ragazzo poco lontano da loro, che li salutò con un cenno della testa, «e lui Alfredo» che li salutò con un inquietante sorriso smagliante e agitando la mano. «Siamo gli uomini di questa barca» aggiunse mellifluo.  
«E noi siamo gli uomini dalla terraferma» ricambiò Emilio, indicando il molo alle sue spalle con un sorriso beffardo.  
«Dicono che questa è una buona zona per la pesca» osservò in tono falsamente casuale Andrew. «Vi andrebbe una battutina di caccia subacquea?»  
Gigi alzò timidamente la mano. «Veramente io sono contrario alla cacc…» ma Emilio lo bloccò alzando una mano a sua volta.  
«Certamente».  
Mia, guardò la strana atmosfera che si era appena creata sulla barca: c’era curiosità e sfida nell’aria, qualcosa che non quadrava e un paio di conti che tornavano su Emilio; se davvero non gli fosse importato nulla di lei, non avrebbe accettato alcuna provocazione, poco ma sicuro. Ma allora perché rifiutarla in modo così ostinato?  
«Io resto con le ragazze!» esordì Alfred, prendendo per mano Anna e Ilaria appena tornate da sotto coperta, trascinando via quasi di peso Ilaria che dall’espressione sembrava stesse _implorando_ la sorella di presentarle Emilio – non si erano mai conosciuti, del resto, avevano parlato soltanto per telefono.  
«Due contro due?» sorrise Andrew, mentre Christian gli passava due fucili subacquei da dare ad Emilio e Gigi.  
«Veramente» mormorò quest’ultimo. «Io sarei anche contrario alle armi» ma Emilio gli mise bruscamente fra le braccia un fucile, lui deglutì nervosamente.  
«Ci stiamo».  
Andrew assentì solennemente. «Vi farò dare delle mute di riserva» e si allontanò con Mia alle calcagna per dare all’equipaggio l’ordine di levare l’ancora e gli ormeggi e andare al largo.  
«Che diavolo stai facendo, Andy?» gli sibilò.  
«Rilassati, è soltanto un’innocente battutina di caccia!»  
«Talmente innocente che finirete per prendervi a fucilate sottacqua? Ma che diavolo vi è preso a tutti e quattro? Anzi, a tutti e cinque! Pure Alfred era strano, poco fa sembrava avesse visto la Madonna!»  
«Va tutto bene, colombella, tutto bene!» le sorrise accondiscendente e andò a cambiarsi.  
Mia sospirò sconsolata e cercò nel proprio borsone da sub qualcosa che potesse tornare utile ad Emilio, che era sprovvisto di attrezzatura. Tornata da sottocoperta, lo vide già con la muta indosso.  
«Tieni» gli porse il coltello da sub della marina diamantina che le aveva regalato Christian, «è un ottimo coltello: andrete in apnea, non si sa mai».  
Emilio estrasse la lama dal fodero e la guardò attentamente; vide lo sguardo di lui soffermarsi sullo stemma diamantino, per un attimo si chiese cosa gli avesse risposto qualora le avesse posto domande curiose.  
«Dove l’hai preso?» le chiese invece.  
«È un regalo di Christian» rispose sinceramente, «prima di un’immersione non ne avevo uno tutto mio e lui mi ha regalato questo».  
Lui rimise la lama nel fodero e girò il manico verso di lei. «Tienilo, allora: è un regalo, potrei perderlo».  
Si accigliò. «Stai per andare a caccia, potrebbe servirti».  
«Ho pur sempre il fucile con me» scrollò le spalle.  
In qualche modo, si sentì ferita, perché quello non fu altro che l’ennesimo rifiuto: l’incassò e tornò sottocoperta dalle altre ragazze.

 

I quattro ragazzi si ritrovarono faccia a faccia da soli sul ponte – l’equipaggio era diamantino, sapevano chi fosse tale "Emilio". Le due squadre si fronteggiarono con i fucili in mano.  
«Lui sa tutto» esordì Albert indicando con un cenno della testa Gigi. «Adesso ditemi come mai mi avete chiesto di venire qui».  
Andrew rise. «Io non ti ho chiesto di venire qui per chissà quale scopo: sei tu che hai accettato l’offerta, come sei tu che stai facendo di questa battuta di caccia una sfida».  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Mio fratello sa che sono sotto copertura, approfitta di una circostanza e mi chiede di andare da lui: secondo te non avrei dovuto insospettirmi?»  
Il fratello diede con nonchalance una risistemata al fucile. «Secondo me, tu sei qui solo per vedere Mia, e se proprio vuoi fare di questa battuta di caccia una sfida… scommettiamoci sopra. Ci stai?»  
Gigi s’intromise di nuovo. «Albert, io sono davvero una schiappa, non so stare in apnea per più di mezzo minuto e…»  
«Ci sto» rispose secco.  
Andrew sorrise soddisfatto. «Alfred ha preso in affitto una bellissima villa, faremo una festa lì, stasera. Se perderete, tu verrai e prima della festa suonerai il pianoforte. Quando tu e lei sarete da soli».  
Albert restò impassibile per un lungo attimo, ma dentro di sé dovette ponderare per bene la cosa. «Andata».  
Christian passò loro delle mascherine e delle pinne sotto lo sguardo divertito di Andrew.  
«Buona caccia, allora».

 

Mia pensava che in quel momento sul ponte ci fosse troppo testosterone, per questo si era rifugiata nella cucina dello yacht a guardare come Anna e Alfred seguissero con sguardo curioso Ilaria che preparava il pranzo con i pregiati ingredienti gentilmente offerti dai principi.  
«E poi si fa coooosì!» Ilaria agitò una padella e fece sfumare del vino bianco.  
«Voglio dire» continuò imperterrita a parlare Mia, rosicchiando un finocchio crudo e non capendo pienamente che gli altri non la stessero ascoltando, «se Andrew finisce con un piede arpionato, che potrò mai dire al re? "Sa, suo figlio, mio fidanzato, ha voluto sfidare un altro tizio per vedere se _anche lui_ potesse essere un mio fidanzato, ma è finita male"?»  
«Stai tranquilla» la rassicurò Alfred, «non hai detto che Emilio è un biologo marino? Andrew e Christian sono degli esperti di pesca subacquea, non succederà assolutamente null…»  
«AHHHH!» sentirono qualcuno urlare.  
Sussultarono e corsero a vedere cosa fosse successo: sul ponte c’era Gigi steso a terra, ansante e con una mano alzata in aria. Rantolava dal dolore.  
«Che è successo?» domandò sconvolta Mia.  
«Che dolore!» gemette il ragazzo.  
Mia notò che Andrew lo stava fissando assai scettico. «Una medusa?» ipotizzò.  
«No!» si lamentò dolorante Gigi. «La spina di un riccio di mare! DOLORE!»  
La ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio. «Come hai fatto a prendere una spina di un riccio alla mano? Potrei capire con un piede, ma…»  
«L’ha preso in mano» tagliò corto Emilio, piatto.  
«Ma aveva i guanti» obiettò lei.  
«Diciamo che l’ha preso» artigliò la mano, «piuttosto bene».  
Mia tornò a fissare Gigi rantolante. «Gente di città che non va mai a pesca» borbottò incredula.  
«Su, su» l’incoraggiò Andrew, che gli stava guardando la mano per vedere l’entità del danno, «è solo una piccola spina, passerà presto! Un paio di giorni di fastidio al massimo».  
«Eh, chiamalo presto!» gemette lui.  
Andrew aggrottò la fronte. «Vuoi che faccia un fischio ad una medusa?»  
«No, grazie! Apprezzo moltissimo il gesto, ma sto bene così» Andy rise scuotendo la testa. «" _Ride delle cicatrici chi non è mai stato ferito_ "» proclamò puntando un dito verso il cielo, ancora poco virilmente steso a terra e dolorante – e anche ansante per la poca capacità di apnea.  
Emilio si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia. « _Romeo e Giulietta_ mi stavano giusto mancando un sacco, oggi».  
«Oh!» Ilaria si portò le mani al cuore. «Ti piace Shakespeare? Tu leggi Shakespeare?»  
Gigi, stranito, si puntellò su un gomito, rialzandosi. «Io _studio_ Shakespeare. È il mio maestro».  
Emilio si schiaffò di nuovo una mano sulla faccia, ma stavolta non fu l’unico: anche Mia fece lo stesso identico gesto.  
Ilaria andò immediatamente a sedersi accanto a Gigi. «Io adoro Shakespeare! Lo amo, assolutamente lo amo! È il padre del vero romanticismo!»  
«Sì, il romanticismo!» si entusiasmò lui. «La vera incarnazione del dramma romantico è nelle sue opere! Tutte le opere romantiche moderne dipendono da quello che lui ha dato alla letteratura!»  
«Sì, sì» annuì Ilaria, «e adesso siamo ai Baci Perugina: come siamo ridotti male! La mia idea di amore romantico e da sogno la devo a lui, al maestro! L’unico uomo che ha mai saputo davvero parlare d’amore al cuore di una donna».  
Andrew si voltò a parlare a mezza bocca con Mia. «Ma non si diceva che avesse delle tendenze omo?»  
«Ma che ne so» sospirò con ancora una mano alla fronte, «questi due mi sembrano due fangirl di Shakespeare».  
«Lo lascio quindi alle tue cure?» domandò Andy ad Ilaria.  
«Io veramente dovrei tornare in cucina» si scusò.  
«Ti piace cucinare?» si sorprese Gigi. «Io _amo_ cucinare!»  
«Anch’io amo cucinare!» si entusiasmò. «Andiamo a parlare ancora di Shakespeare davanti ai fornelli insieme?»  
«Perché no?» fece per alzarsi ma inciampò sulle pinne.  
«Piano, _Oxford_!» lo prese in giro Emilio, aiutandolo a rialzarsi. «Il vecchio Will non scappa mica!»  
Ilaria si voltò verso la sorella. «Ho trovato un uomo!» sillabò. «E gli piace Shakespeare e sa cucinare!!!»  
«Seh, seh» annuì stancamente Mia, voltandosi a guardare dall’altra parte mentre i due andavano in cucina insieme, a braccetto. Fu così che il suo sguardo cadde sul frutto della battuta di pesca dei quattro, anzi, dei tre ragazzi: una montagna di pesce fresco, fra cui almeno cinque grosse murene.  
«Il Mar Mediterraneo sta piangendo il suo olocausto» storse il naso sarcastica. Andrew andò alle sue spalle e le circondò il collo con le braccia; si rivolse ad Emilio.  
«Dopo l’ultima pesata del pescato, io e Chris siamo sopra di ottocento grammi e la tua squadra ha perso un membro: ti abbiamo battuto, _Emilio_ » calcò bene il suo nome.  
Lui sorrise sarcastico e rigirò verso di loro il fucile dalla parte del manico. «Ne prendo atto. Purtroppo».  
«Allora stasera sarai atteso alla nostra villa» solleticò Mia sotto il mento per invitarla ad alzare gli occhi verso di lui, «vero, colombella?» lei lo guardò sorpresa e torva, lui si finse offeso per il suo non apprezzamento e separò le braccia da lei, allontanandosi.  
«Mi dispiace averti coinvolto in tutto questo» si scusò Mia, nervosamente, «non avevo neanche idea che Andrea volesse sfidarti per costringerti a venire alla festa: non venire, se hai già preso altri impegni».  
Lui scrollò le spalle. «Figurati, mi sono divertito a pescare, non lo facevo da un po’ – peccato solo per la spina di Luigi – ma comunque stasera verrò, non mi pesa».  
«Sicuro?» insisté.  
«Certament…» si bloccò come se avesse visto qualcosa di strano alle spalle di Mia.  
La ragazza non fece neanche in tempo a voltarsi per vedere cos’avesse visto lui: una cascata di acqua fredda proveniente da una bottiglietta le cadde sulla testa prendendola alla sprovvista; strillò per la sorpresa e per l’effetto micidiale sulla pelle accaldata dal sole.  
Christian sghignazzò con la bottiglia in mano. «Così finalmente ti deciderai a toglierti quella maglietta!»  
«Bastardo!» ringhiò lei, facendo un passo avanti per picchiarlo, ma l’acqua sul ponte la fece scivolare, gli finì addosso e caddero a terra l’una sull’altro. Mia si mise subito in ginocchio a riempirlo di botte.  
«Ti pesto a sangue!» gridò sorridendo. «Ti faccio vedere io, ti faccio! Anzi, no! Altro che botte: il solletico, peggio ancora!» iniziò a solleticarlo sui fianchi.  
«No, NO!» urlò scoppiando di più a ridere e provando ad allontanarla.  
«Non fatevi male» li ammonì seriamente Emilio.  
«Tranquillo» lo rassicurò Mia, "perdonando" Christian con un bacio sulla guancia e rialzandosi da terra, «siamo dei bravi bambini!» si tolse la maglia fradicia restando col pezzo superiore del costume bianco tanto voluto da Anna; si avvicinò a lui.  
«Vi conoscete da molto tu e lui?» le domandò facendo un breve cenno con la testa verso Christian.  
«Qualche mese» rispose vaga, «ma è un caro ragazzo, gli devo molto» sorrise.  
«Capisco» assentì.  
«Ti va di buttarti in acqua con me?» l’invitò.  
«Sono appena uscito, fra un po’».  
Rimase delusa, ma provò a non farglielo vedere. «Va bene» sorrise di nuovo e andò a chiedere ad Anna e Alfred se volessero farle compagnia in acqua.  
Era strano Emilio su quella barca, le stava facendo venir voglia che quella giornata passasse presto: non andava affatto bene.

 

Il sole era basso e arancione sul mare quando lo yacht attraccò al porto e giunse il momento dei saluti.  
Mia, ancora abbastanza bagnata e con i capelli legati alla meglio, si avvicinò a salutare Emilio che per tutta la giornata aveva avuto una faccia strana.  
«Spero che tu ti sia divertito e non annoiato» gli disse, «capisco che siamo tutti più piccoli di te e magari non ti sei trovato bene e…» gesticolò imbarazzata.  
«No, no» scosse la testa, «sono stato bene in vostra compagnia, la differenza d’età non è stato un problema. Non _è_ un problema» aggiunse guardandola negli occhi. Restarono per qualche attimo in silenzio.  
«Quindi ci vediamo stasera alla festa?»  
Le annuì. «Mi sono fatto dare l’indirizzo, io e Luigi saremo lì per le dieci e mezza».  
«A stasera, allora» gli fece un mezzo sorriso.  
«A stasera» ripeté, scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia con aria un po’ assente.  
Mentre lui andava via, Andrew si avvicinò a lei a braccia incrociate sul petto. «Vedo che lui ha preso con particolare entusiasmo la presenza di un tuo spasimante» commentò ironico.  
Mia sbuffò stancamente mettendosi in spalla il borsone con l’attrezzatura da sub. «Ripeto: mi volesse sul serio, non si farebbe scrupoli di uno spasimante di cui non me ne frega nulla perché totalmente folle» l’indicò picchiandoli duramente un dito contro il petto.  
«Quindi lui è troppo complicato, per te?»  
«No» rispose mentre Chris con le chiavi dell’auto in mano si avvicinava a lei facendole cenno di aspettarla al parcheggio, «penso sia troppo _complessato_ , per me».  
Andy rise di gusto e l’abbracciò tempestandola affettuosamente di baci. «Ti ho promesso che sotto l’ala protettiva mia e di Christian nessuno ti avrebbe mai fatto del male e così sarà. Vogliamo solo che tu sia felice».  
«Beh» farfugliò lei contro il suo petto, «di questo passo dubito che la mia felicità sarà con Emilio!»  
Lui rise di nuovo divertito e la lasciò andare. «Ci vediamo stasera! Fatti bella, mia Colombine!» le fece l’occhiolino.  
Gli rivolse un’espressione sarcastica. «Il mio fascino stasera sarà indimenticabile quanto un pugno nello stomaco, vedrai!»

 

Dal riflesso sullo specchio di camera sua, Mia stava fissando Anna osservarsi incerta la gonna troppo corta.  
«Ma siete sicure che mi stia bene? Si vede tutto…» mugugnò.  
«Anna, tesoro» sospirò Ilaria indossando un paio di orecchini lunghi guardandosi allo specchio, «appunto: ti si vedono le gambe, stai benissimo».  
«Non ho mai portato gonne corte» ribatté timidamente.  
«Credo che sia ora di farlo» annuì saggiamente rivolgendo un’occhiata anche alla sorella minore, «per questo ne ho comprato un paio ad entrambe».  
Mia finì di raccogliersi i capelli in una coda alta e fissò la sorella sbuffando. «Ho indossato questa famigerata gonna, ho messo il top assurdamente scollato che mi hai comprato, _MA_ non indosserò i sandali con i tacchi alti: stasera ho voglia di bere birra, ballare e divertirmi, non posso preoccuparmi del fatto che la gonna si muova troppo mettendo in mostra le mutande e anche di stare attenta a non cadere per dei trampoli! Non ho tempo da perdere!»  
Ilaria le tappò subito la bocca mettendosi ad armeggiare con un pennellino intinto di rossetto sulle sue labbra. «Tesoro, da come dici tu sembra che io ti abbia trasformato in una battona!» Anna alle sue spalle arrossì borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile. «Ti ho comprato queste cose rispettando i tuoi gusti, sono femminili ma casual, guardati» la invitò a riflettersi allo specchio, «davvero non ti piaci così?»  
«Sì, mi piaccio, lo ammetto» sbuffò esasperata, «sono femminile in un modo che mi piace! Ma la via del maschiaccio è in discesa, facile e cosparsa di scarpe da ginnastica, quella della donna figa è invece in salita, difficile e tempestata di tacchi dodici! Umanamente, come posso abituarmi totalmente alla seconda?! Dammi tempo e modo di capire come voglio vestirmi!» gesticolò nervosamente artigliando le mani.  
«Piano che ti rovini lo smalto!» l’ammonì.  
Lo smartphone di Mia squillò con la suoneria che aveva assegnato a Christian. «È qui, siete pronte?» chiese Mia.  
«Cinque minuti!» rispose Ilaria, saltellando con un mascara in mano.  
«Ok, allora gli dirò di attenderci per altri _venti_ minuti».

 

Ad Anna quella villa sembrò lussuosa e irreale come quelle che vedeva nei film e telefilm americani per teenagers: l’arredamento era moderno e dai colori forti, in netto contrasto con le pareti bianche, c’erano pochi quadri e molti specchi dalle cornici semplici. Entrò in uno dei soggiorni del pianterreno: la parete frontale all’ingresso era un’ampia portafinestra che dava sul giardino con la piscina.  
Sfiorando con le dita un divano foderato di pelle, si disse che era un mondo lontano da lei, un mondo troppo lussuoso e pieno di agiatezze che potevano distogliere dalla realtà distorcendola. Era pauroso, però, che anche in quel mondo potessero esistere cose vere.  
C’erano un paio di luci accese nel giardino, non i lampioni, ma i fari bassi posizionati fra i cespugli che davano all’ambiente un’illuminazione soffusa; qualcuno stava nuotando nella piscina. Non poteva essere che uno dei due fratelli, non li aveva ancora salutati da quando era arrivata alla villa: fece scorrere piano la portafinestra per uscire e andò a salutarlo.  
«Ciao» gli disse non appena la sua testa emerse dall’acqua.  
«Ciao» Alfred ricambiò il suo saluto con un tono un po’ timido, quasi fosse stato sorpreso a fare qualcosa di imbarazzante.  
Anna si sedette sul bordo della piscina. «Ti piace nuotare da solo?» gli chiese.  
Lui nuotò fino al bordo vasca, vi poggiò le mani per restare meglio a galla accanto a lei. «Ho pensato che vista l’ora e che al momento tutti sono impegnati a prepararsi, avrei avuto una mezz’oretta per farmi delle bracciate in solitudine» abbozzò un sorriso. «Sì, mi piace nuotare da solo».  
«Oggi però al mare abbiamo nuotato tutti insieme» era perplessa.  
«Sì, ma… non nuotare così, tanto per… il nuoto _professionale_ , quello che mi piace fare per sfogarmi, solitamente mi piace farlo da solo. Non mi va che qualcuno mi veda».  
«Come mai?» s’incuriosì.  
Distolse lo sguardo con un sorriso timido. «Sai, io e i miei fratelli fin da bambini abbiamo scelto ognuno un’attività sportiva legata al mare e all’acqua in generale da portare avanti per _sfogo_ , per noi stessi e perché amiamo il mare, e tutti e tre siamo dei campioni. Anche Christian, che però mi batte sempre: mi fa arrivare ogni volta secondo!» rise. «Però, essere figli del re significa che ogni volta non sai se la gente ti loda o ti supporta durante la gara solo per convenienza» ammise amaramente.  
«Mi stai dicendo però che hai vinto dei premi, non credo quindi che tu sia poco bravo e sia stato facilitato» obiettò sicura di sé.  
«No» scosse la testa, «il punto non è questo, è che…» si morse un labbro. «Vedi, da bambino ero molto solo: c’è stato un lungo periodo in cui i miei genitori, per tutta una serie di eventi, hanno avuto seriamente paura che potessero portare Albert via da loro, e di conseguenza io e Andy a nostra volta siamo stati un po’ fuori dal mondo perché loro non sapevano di chi fidarsi. Nel momento in cui però siamo tornati a frequentare gli altri bambini, le cose non sono andate meglio: io avevo compiuto sei anni, era il tempo di decidere chi sarebbe diventato il servitore personale dei principi e le dame di corte non facevano altro che spingere i loro figli a giocare con me di proposito, per invogliare la scelta di mia madre» fece una breve pausa. «Io… lo sai come sono» abbassò lo sguardo arricciando il naso con un mezzo sorriso, «sono abbastanza ingenuo, mi lascio trasportare dalle emozioni e mi piace essere circondato da persone che vogliono condividere a loro volta le loro emozioni con me, ma non sono anche abbastanza ingenuo da dare tutto per scontato: so che ogni rapporto è un rischio, so che bisogna azzardarsi a scoprirsi un po’ per dimostrare di avere fiducia nell’altro – altrimenti non si fa nessun passo avanti – so che inizialmente bisogna dare senza ricevere e io… ho azzardato tantissimo da bambino, sia perché ero entusiasta dal poter avere per la prima volta degli amichetti, sia per mia stessa natura. Ho giocato con decine e decine di bambini, io ricordo i loro nomi perché ho condiviso con loro il mio tempo, loro ricordano sicuramente ancora il mio di nome perché sono il minore dei figli del re. Ricordo ogni incontro, ricordo il modo in cui si relazionavano con me e adesso capisco che in parte erano freddi per timore delle mie reazioni, perché un mio solo pianto avrebbe sancito una punizione da parte delle loro madri: eravamo tutti bambini, non faccio loro una colpa di questo, però ricordo anche come mi sentivo quando andavano via e la porta si chiudeva alle loro spalle. Tutto quello che avevo fatto preso dall’entusiasmo, tutti i miei sorrisi e la voglia di fare delle cose insieme, la mia mano tesa e i miei piccoli stupidi regali da bambino… andavano via e non tornavano più non appena quella porta si chiudeva, e ciò mi faceva sentire svuotato, inutile».  
Anna fissò la superficie della piscina, si tolse i sandali e immerse i piedi nell’acqua, rendendosi conto che con quel gesto voleva in qualche modo inconsciamente condividere un terreno con lui.  
«Ti senti ancora adesso svuotato?» gli domandò timidamente.  
«Non riesco a smettere di essere oltremodo altruista» ammise imbarazzato, «forse, proprio per tutti i rifiuti ricevuti, lo sono diventato man mano sempre di più, sono alla continua ricerca di qualcosa o di qualcuno che possa finalmente non far sentire inutile ogni mio gesto, ogni mio moto di generosità. Prima di Christian, il mio unico amico è stato un coniglio di pezza» sorrise, «non riuscivo a relazionarmi con altri esseri umani al di fuori dei miei familiari, quindi raccontavo ogni cosa a lui e non uscivo neanche dal palazzo, non andavo nemmeno nei giardini: quelle mura erano il mio rifugio sicuro da altri rifiuti che non riuscivo a capire, facevano sentire la mia voglia di dare al prossimo accettata, perché non sapevo come sarebbe stato tutto all’esterno. Mi ero chiuso da solo in un posto per mia volontà, per mia scelta, perché almeno in quel posto avrei avuto la certezza di non essere inutile. Tu non stai scegliendo la clausura per non sentirti inutile, vero?» dubbioso, provò a cercare lo sguardo di lei.  
Anna deglutì e fece guizzare nervosamente i piedi nell’acqua. «No, io credo che mi sentirò completa grazie a questa mia scelta, non mi sento inutile. Non mi mancherà niente».  
«Sei una persona molto sensibile, è facile ferirti: spero che tu non voglia usare la tua scelta come uno scudo, sarebbe un peccato se tu smettessi di donarti al mondo solo per paura di affrontarlo. Tutto qui» finì la frase quasi mormorando e fece leva con le mani sul bordo per uscire dalla piscina; poi, ancora gocciolante, prese un asciugamano e qualcos’altro da un borsone posto accanto ad una sdraio; si sedette accanto a lei – silenziosa e agitata – e le porse una scatola quadrata e piatta.  
Si tamponò i capelli con il telo mentre lei fissava la scatola, stupita e perplessa. «È una piccola cosa per te» le disse, «entrambi siamo persone che amano fare regali, ma quando li riceviamo l’imbarazzo ci paralizza, per questo ho aspettato che fossimo da soli per dartelo» le spiegò a sguardo basso, «non volevo che entrambi ci ritrovassimo con nulla da dirci. Spero che ti piaccia, l’ho fatto fare su commissione, perché i colori mi ricordano te».  
Anna aprì timidamente la scatola e guardò il contenuto meravigliata: da un nastro d’organza celeste, pendeva un ciondolo di cristallo colorato e lavorato; sembrava una strana libellula che al posto delle ali aveva tre paia di zampe – poste dalle più lunghe alle più corte – munite di lunghe dita affusolate; la consistenza e la brillantezza del vetro la facevano rassomigliare ad uno strano fiocco di neve colorato. Il dorso dello strano animale era striato di blu e bianco, il resto del corpo era argentato e iridescente – versava ora sull’azzurro, ora di nuovo sul blu – e le dita terminavano con una sfumatura di blu.  
«È una riproduzione di un Glaucus Atlanticus» l’informò restando a sguardo basso, «c’è anche nel vostro mare. È un mollusco nudibranchia, una "lumaca"» gesticolò goffamente imitando con le dita le antenne di una lumaca, «ho pensato che i suoi colori ti donassero, soprattutto ai tuoi occhi e poi…» si morse un labbro e continuò a parlare, «si nutre di meduse che per l’uomo sono letali, assorbendo il loro veleno: non è consapevole di quello che ci dà».  
«Sembra una strana farfalla blu, bianca e argentata» commentò con un sorriso, «è molto bella. Grazie» prese il ciondolo dal cuscino di stoffa dov’era posato e fece per indossarlo.  
«Aspetta ti aiuto io» le prese gentilmente il pendente dalle mani e lei lo aiutò a sua volta sollevando i capelli; sentendo le dita di lui fredde per l’acqua, sussultò. «Scusa» le mormorò mortificato, chiudendo il gancio.  
Lei sorrise imbarazzata stringendosi nelle spalle. «Figurati… grazie a te» sollevò il ciondolo con le dita per guardarlo un altro po’. «Adesso è meglio che vada a vedere dove sono le ragazze» mormorò alzandosi.  
«Tieni» le porse il telo, «per i piedi» glieli indicò con un dito.  
Si asciugò in fretta i piedi, rindossò i sandali e poi, dopo un attimo di esitazione gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Grazie ancora» gli sussurrò, andando via senza voltarsi mai per paura di scoprire che lui la stesse ancora osservando.  
Sì, c’erano cose estremamente vere in mezzo a tutta quella magnificenza irreale.

 

Si era sentita un po’ colpevole nello spiare dall’alto di un balcone la sua migliore amica e Alfred, ma si era detta che in fondo era per il suo bene e il fatto che comunque non li potesse ascoltare fosse un’attenuante.  
Quei due erano carini insieme, avevano gli stessi pregi e difetti ma affrontavano la vita in modo diverso; forse avrebbero potuto trarre degli insegnamenti l’uno dall’altra, se si fossero man mano aperti sempre di più, e le cosa non le faceva altro che piacere. Se solo Anna fosse stata meno cocciuta…  
Sospirò, stiracchiò le braccia e uscì da quello studio buio dirigendosi verso le scale, per andare a controllare se in cucina avessero bisogno di aiuto.  
Proprio in cima alle scale, sentì il suono di un pianoforte.  
Aveva visto che c’era proprio quello strumento in una saletta ariosa del pianterreno, ma non ci aveva prestato attenzione più di tanto; adesso, a quanto sembrava, qualcuno lo stava suonando.  
Scese le scale con espressione incerta, lentamente, perché l’istinto che le stava suggerendo di affrettarsi a vedere chi fosse stonava con l’incedere lento e dolce della sonata che invece l’invogliava a fare piano.  
Andrew? Alfred? Albert sapeva suonare il pianoforte, non sarebbe stato strano se anche loro due sapessero farlo.  
Si portò una mano sul ciondolo blu per giocherellarci e spinse la porta socchiusa della saletta ad aprirsi.  
Lui stava suonando dandole le spalle, ma riconoscendolo sorrise con nel cuore la nostalgia dei loro momenti di complicità che tanto le erano mancati quel pomeriggio sulla barca. Lo raggiunse a piccoli passi, lui si accorse di lei ma non smise di suonare; continuò ad ascoltarlo chinandosi e appoggiando i gomiti sul pianoforte.  
Sul suo viso non c’era traccia di sarcasmo mentre suonava, le rivolse solo un dolce sorriso alzando brevemente gli occhi dai tasti; la luce della sala si rifletteva sul piccolo strass all’orecchio, invitando lo sguardo ad andare proprio lì, in quei centimetri di pelle fra collo e lobo su cui depositare un bacio pieno di invitanti promesse maliziose e taciute; le mani grandi e forti si muovevano con sicurezza e delicatezza sui tasti, con un’eleganza che contrastava con quello strano serpente nero tatuato sul polso che però allo stesso tempo affascinava per la sua eccentricità. Dal colletto della maglia sportiva e colorata, s’intravedeva una catenina d’argento: avrebbe tanto voluto sfilargliela da sotto il colletto sollevandola con un dito, per vedere se vi fosse appeso il ciondolo di _polvere marina_ che gli aveva regalato, ma si trattenne dal farlo.  
La sonata finì, ma lui schioccò la lingua e iniziò a strimpellare qualcosa a orecchio con aria distratta.  
«Dicevi che volevi che un tizio suonasse la chitarra acustica guardandoti negli occhi» le disse in tono ironico, «uno che suona il pianoforte e ti rivolge mezza occhiata va bene lo stesso?» ci scherzò su.  
Lei rise scuotendo la testa. «Sì» annuì sullo stesso tono, «può andare» posò il mento sul palmo di una mano. «Mi ricordi tanto una persona…»  
«Che persona?» la replica immediata dal suono curioso e pungente la colpì così tanto da farla trasalire e renderla confusa per attimo.  
«Un ragazzo che come te tende spesso ad allontanarmi da sé senza darmi spiegazioni» sospirò. «Tu, per esempio, che spiegazioni hai per il tuo muro di indifferenza oggi sullo yacht».  
«Non sono stato indifferente» obiettò aggrottando la fronte, «se lo fossi stato, non sarei neanche venuto».  
«Non intendevo questo, sei venuto sì, ma poi mi hai trattata in un modo molto lontano da quello con cui ti sei relazionato con me quando siamo usciti insieme» precisò.  
«C’era Andrea» scrollò le spalle fissando la tastiera e continuando a suonare, «non volevo pensasse male…» non finì la frase perché un grosso sospirò secco di Mia glielo impedì.  
«Ho capito» annuì rassegnata ma decisa, «non avrò mai spiegazioni da te. Va bene» inspirò a fondo e si allontanò dal pianoforte, provando a trattenere le lacrime da isteria fino a quando non sarebbe uscita fuori da quella maledetta stanza.  
Lo sentì alzarsi dal pianoforte. «Mia?» la richiamò raggiungendola.  
«Cosa… che c’è?» si voltò stancamente verso di lui mentre l’afferrava bruscamente per il polso strattonandola verso di sé.  
Le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò sulla bocca, all’improvviso.  
Aveva sognato a lungo quel momento, sforzandosi con tutta se stessa a rassegnarsi all’idea che sarebbe rimasto solo quello, un sogno, e invece adesso sentiva le labbra di lui sulle sue che l’imploravano dolcemente – a dispetto del modo brusco con cui l’aveva strattonata – ad aprirsi un po’ di più per lui. Lo fece, cominciò a ricambiare incredula il suo bacio, cercò i capelli in cui infilare le mani fino a perdersi mentre continuavano a baciarsi e lasciò che la realtà diventasse qualcosa di lontano e indistinto.  
La dolcezza era l’emozione che sprigionava timidamente quel primo contatto tanto voluto, era una nenia commovente in cui attraverso i loro gesti si succedevano implicitamente frasi come "dimmi che è vero, dimmi che allora non ho sognato tutto e mi volevi anche tu, dimmelo", ma quelle parole non giunsero a destinazione, non furono dette, perché la tenerezza lasciò repentinamente spazio all’impeto nato dalla sicurezza che quel bacio fosse desiderato da entrambi.  
La baciò talmente intensamente che le sembrò di toccare con mano quanto volesse prenderla e farla sua, le rubò il fiato, l’anima e un pezzo di cuore, la risucchiò nei suoi desideri mentre le mani piuttosto che regalare carezze stavano per artigliare i vestiti e forse di lì a poco i baci sul collo sarebbero diventati morsi. Deglutì a stento premendo di più la testa di lui contro proprio collo, sentì la sua bocca baciarla ancora e poi… improvvisamente esitare.  
Cercò lo sguardo del ragazzo con il proprio e quando incontrò i suoi occhi comprese che lui non avrebbe proseguito. La stava lasciando lì, a metà strada e da sola in quel mare di spiegazioni che non le dava mai. Se prima ciò era stato stressante, adesso era diventato perfino _umiliante_.  
«Proprio non vuoi, eh?» scosse la testa sorridendo sarcastica. «Hai davanti questa povera scema che ci casca sempre non appena fai cenno di volerla con te, ma proprio non ti va!»  
«Non ti sto prendendo in giro!» replicò come confuso da quello che aveva appena fatto.  
«Ah no? Sono stufa di provare a capirti senza che tu provi mai a spiegarti! Questa è una situazione del cazzo, e tu» l’indicò furiosa, «mi stai facendo male!»  
«Mia…» provò a prendere una sua mano.  
«NON TI AZZARDARE A TOCCARMI!» gli urlò. «Ogni volta che mi tocchi mi fai male, perché io provo a dimenticarti, ad andare oltre, e tu invece puntualmente mi ridai false speranze! Non sai cosa vuoi da me? Beh, io invece lo so benissimo cosa voglio da te: stammi lontano!»  
«Mia, per favore, lasciami spiegare…»  
«È una vita che aspetto spiegazioni da te, e ora che vuoi finalmente darmele sai che ti dico? VAI AL DIAVOLO! Tu le tue fottute complicazioni del cazzo! Non sono una ragazzina da rigirarsi a piacimento, sono una donna!»  
«NON HO MAI VOLUTO FARTI MALE!» alzò la voce con tono disperato.  
Lei scosse la testa con le lacrime che ormai le solcano il viso, parlò con un filo di voce. «Non riesco a crederci, mi dispiace, forse l’unica persona a cui non volevi fare del male è te stesso. Non voglio più vederti, mi fai male, e questa è l’ultima cosa che avevo da dirti» gli voltò le spalle e si affrettò ad uscire dalla stanza.  
Non voleva vedere nessuno, non voleva che qualcuno vedendola in quello stato le chiedesse cosa fosse successo, perché era ancora troppo presto: sentiva la necessità di purificarsi da tutta quella frustrazione e insofferenza piangendo fino a farsi venire il mal di testa, voleva imprecare sotto voce fra le lacrime e stare da sola per immagazzinare tutto il dolore in una sola immaginaria palla incolore, per poi stringerla fra le mani fino a farla diventare piccola-piccola e immagazzinarla fra le cose passate da non ricordare per non stare di nuovo male rivivendole col pensiero.  
Non vista da nessuno, si rifugiò nello studio che aveva usato per spiare Anna e Alfred, si raggomitolò a terra dietro il divano e lasciò finalmente andare i singhiozzi.  
Voleva tornare a casa, e per la prima volta sentì che la parola _casa_ , la sua culla dolce e sicura, era Water Diamond.

 

C’era una marea di gente sconosciuta in giro per la villa – Alfred aveva invitato qualsiasi persona avesse incontrato sulla Terra, perfino la cassiera di un bar dov’era entrato per comprare delle gomme da masticare – l’alcol scorreva a fiumi, la musica era spaccatimpani e tutti sembrano divertirsi da matti.  
Mia dov’era?  
Christian fermò Alfred mettendogli una mano sulla spalla – stava tenendo per mano Anna, che si guardava intorno spaventata. Gli parlò all’orecchio per sovrastare la musica.  
«Hai visto Mia?»  
«No» gli rispose anche lui all’orecchio, «ma non ho visto in giro neanche Al! Magari sono insieme appartati da qualche parte!» aggiunse entusiasta.  
Scosse la testa. «Non ne sarei così sicuro: poco fa ho visto Albert bere da solo, non aveva una bella faccia. Vado a cercarla, se la trovi mandami un SMS e vi raggiungo subito».  
«Ok!»  
Qualcosa era andato storto, se lo sentiva, e Mia finora aveva sopportato tanto, aveva ingoiato come se fossero rospi ogni reticenza di Albert. E ora non si vedeva in giro e Albert sembrava avesse voglia di ubriacarsi.  
«Mia?» entrò in una stanza senza bussare e prima ancora di rendersene conto si trovò lanciata addosso una camicia appallottolata.  
«Si bussa, prima di entrare, COGLIONE!» gli urlò una voce femminile nella semioscurità.  
Richiuse la porta, esasperato. «E voi chiudete la porta a chiave, prima di scopare, assatanati!» mormorò contro la porta chiusa.  
Continuò la sua ricerca sempre più preoccupato, fino a quando non entrò in uno studio buio.  
«Mia?» domandò incerto; lo spiraglio di luce provocato dalla porta aperta si estendeva fino al divano e proprio da lì dietro vide spuntare un piede con una cavigliera che riconobbe subito. Chiuse la porta e andò  
a sedersi silenziosamente al suo fianco.

 

Quando Christian era entrato nella stanza, Mia non aveva avuto la forza di dirgli qualcosa: aveva smesso di piangere, ma ancora non riusciva a parlarne; Chris però era sempre stato tanto buono con lei e non se l’era sentita di mandarlo via.  
Lui come al solito aveva capito tutto, aveva chiuso la porta e si era seduto accanto a lei, aspettando che parlasse di sua iniziativa.  
Nella stanza, l’unica luce era quella lunare che entrava dal balcone, la musica ballabile arrivava a loro ovattata dal pianterreno.  
Lei si morse la nocca dell’indice e poi finalmente parlò, con tono sarcastico. «Ho ricevuto il rifiuto _definitivo_ , il più umiliante di tutti. Non mi va di scendere nei dettagli, ti basta solo sapere che mi sento patetica perché lui mi piace così tanto da riuscire solo a pensarlo che è uno stronzo: non sono riuscita a dirglielo anche a voce».  
Christian indicò la porta. «Vuoi che vada io a dirglielo?»  
Rise isterica e appoggiò la testa contro il suo petto. «No, no… ma grazie lo stesso» si strinse a lui.  
«Mi dispiace davvero tanto, piccola, non lo meritavi» le sussurrò contro i capelli.  
«Non lo so, forse sono stata abbastanza idiota da meritarmelo. Mi faresti un grosso favore, Chris?»  
«Solo se in cambio mi prometti che scenderai giù a ballare con me: tua sorella ha fatto mettere su dei pezzi di Lady Gaga, dice che è una che _spacca_ ; non me ne intendo molto di musica terrestre, però vedo che la gente si sta divertendo un mondo e penso sia giusto che ti diverta anche tu» le scoccò un bacio sulla tempia.  
Mia sorrise contro il suo petto. «Va bene, te lo prometto».  
«Spara, allora».  
«Sento il bisogno di stare un po’ da sola a Water Diamond, potresti prepararmi il viaggio domani stesso? Ma non voglio un rientro ufficiale, ho il bisogno di stare un po’ a contatto con l’isola e il suo mare, di darmi un tono prima di affrontare la notte della _Smascherata_. Non dire a nessuno a palazzo che sono rientrata, ho solo bisogno del mio mare per un paio di giorni».  
«Capisco» le baciò di nuovo la tempia e sospirò, «come vuoi, piccola, come vuoi. Adesso, però, andiamo a ballare, ok?»  
«Va beeene» cantilenò come una bambina; lui l’aiutò a rialzarsi, l’abbracciò un’altra volta e poi tenendola per mano la portò a ballare.

 

"Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got  
I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could  
All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is 'it could take my whole damn life to make this right'  
This splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
 **Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong** "  
 ** _Make this go on forever_ \- Snow Patrol** (click)

  
  


Era oltremodo assurdo stare ad una festa piena di gente esaltata dall’avere tutto gratis mentre se avesse avuto dei poteri sugli eventi atmosferici avrebbe fatto diluviare in eterno con tanto di tuoni e fulmini.  
Albert decise di aver bevuto abbastanza, perché decisamente ora stava facendo pensieri ridicoli, anche se non era stato tanto ridicolo il pensiero di dirle finalmente tutto, solo che lei gli aveva giustamente detto di andare al diavolo e ora lui si ritrovava con un gran casino fra le mani e il poco cordiale odio di lei a farlo desistere dal dirle la verità: probabilmente con ciò le avrebbe dato una ragione in più per sputargli in faccia.  
In quel momento lui stesso si sarebbe sputato in faccia.  
Si separò stancamente dal lampione da giardino a cui si era appoggiato per osservare gli altri divertirsi al posto suo e andò a posare su un tavolo l’ennesima bottiglia di birra che aveva svuotato.  
Li vide di sottocchio, per un lungo attimo non seppe se voltarsi a guardarli meglio o meno, ma poi perché non farlo? Erano belli insieme.  
In mezzo ad una folla che si dimenava accaldata a ritmo di musica, Christian stringeva Mia fra le braccia che gli sorrideva dolcemente; gli tempestava il viso di baci e lui la stringeva di più sussurrandole qualcosa all’orecchio.  
Erano così belli da far male. Ecco un altro valido motivo per non dirle niente.  
Espirò a fondo, posò la bottiglia sul tavolo e lasciò la festa. 

  
  


"The last girl in the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
First kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything  
The weight of water, the way you taught me to look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love"  
 ** _Make this go on forever_ \- Snow Patrol** (click)

  
  


C’era una montagna di cose da fare in previsione della _Smascherata_ e del suo fidanzamento ufficiale, ma il momento in cui Andrew sarebbe stato contento, anzi, addirittura _estasiato_ di perder tempo sarebbe stato quello in cui suo fratello maggiore avrebbe bussato alla sua porta ponendogli _quella_ domanda.  
Ora, la risposta da dargli sarebbe stata "Non sono cazzi tuoi", ma Andrew sapeva di essere un uomo capace di insultare l’intelligenza altrui nei modi più sottili e articolati possibili tanto da poter essere alla fine _lui_ a poter pretendere di essere stato offeso, quindi si era preparato un certo discorsetto e non vedeva l’ora di farlo. Per il bene di Water Diamond, ovviamente, non per puro sfogo.  
Era nel suo studio, in piedi accanto allo schedario, quando sentì bussare alla porta.  
«Sono Albert» si annunciò.  
Andrew alzò gli occhi al soffitto mormorando fra i denti "Era ora". «Entra pure».  
Non appena chiuse la porta, Andrew gli fece cenno di accomodarsi e andò a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania; Albert restò in piedi, ma si tolse la maschera – di solito non lo faceva mai, neanche davanti ai fratelli – quindi gli _concesse_ anche lui di vederlo a volto scoperto: si sollevò la maschera sulla fronte.  
«Ho perso Mia» l’informò asciutto, «so che sono la sua guardia del corpo, ma non riesco più a trovarla: non è sulla Terra, ho controllato i registri di viaggio e ho scoperto che è a Water Diamond, l’ho chiamata come Albert ma mi ha mentito dicendomi che è sulla Terra. Perché non mi hai detto niente del suo spostamento? Dov’è adesso?»  
Ecco, _ora_ sarebbe stato il momento di rispondergli "Non sono cazzi tuoi", stappare dello champagne e brindare alla sua infinita idiozia.  
«Hai detto bene, Al, hai _perso_ Mia» rispose duramente. «Com’è potuto accadere giuro che non lo so, ma l’Ultimo Arlequin ha perso l’Ultima Colombine: una cosa assai triste» annuì solennemente.  
Albert distolse lo sguardo storcendo la bocca, seccato dal sarcasmo. «Tu sai dov’è Mia? Sì o no? È al sicuro?»  
«È qui a Water Diamond in incognito, è al sicuro e in ottime mani» replicò secco.  
«Ci voleva così tanto a dirlo?» fece aspro. «E si può sapere perché non mi hai detto nulla?»  
«So tutto, Al» e lo vide sussultare appena, «non credere che io sia così stupido da non tenermi informato delle tue mosse con Mia. È la mia Colombine, Albert, e se c’è una cosa che le ho promesso è che l’avrei protetta e l’avrei resa felice. Tu» l’indicò, «l’hai ferita e l’hai resa infelice, e siccome tu sei Emilio e lei non vuole vedere Emilio, di conseguenza non vedrà neanche te».  
«Che cosa?! Cos’è, un ordine?» era stupito e seccato.  
«Sì, Albert, _è un ordine_. Credo che tu stia dimenticando una cosa: il 10 di agosto è incredibilmente vicino, Mia è la mia Colombine, la futura regina e quindi la _mia_ futura moglie. Ti proibisco di vedere la _mia_ fidanzata fino a tale data» prese un mucchio di fogli e li riordinò con un gesto secco, sbattendoli contro la scrivania.  
Il fratello tacque, pietrificato.  
«Potevi averla, Al» aggiunse serafico, «hai avuto tutto il tempo che volevi per poterla avere. Ora lasciala in pace, dalle modo e tempo di dimenticarti».  
«Chi sarà la sua guardia del corpo in questo lasso di tempo?» chiese solamente, fissando il pavimento.  
«Christian. È con lei, in questo momento».  
«Capisco» assentì, «ne prendo atto» voltò le spalle e uscì dallo studio.  
Andrew fissò la porta inspirando a fondo, poi prese una cartella piena di documenti e fece il gesto di scagliarla contro la porta chiusa.  
«Razza di… razza di…. _coglione_!»

 

Lo smartphone era posato in bella vista in un vano sul cruscotto, Mia lo sentì suonare e distolse brevemente gli occhi dalla guida per vedere chi fosse: Albert.  
Lo prese per zittire la suoneria, ma lo lasciò squillare a vuoto fino a quando la chiamata non staccò da sé. Era in macchina da sola, stava andando alla baia dei delfini, non le andava proprio di parlare con qualcuno in quel momento.  
Era stata con Christian in quei giorni, avevano passato il tempo prevalentemente in barca a fare immersioni; erano ritornati nella cavità del promontorio e dalle lontre e in più erano andati in altri bei posti.  
Guardando la costa frastagliata lungo la strada, Mia pensò che in fondo se ne sarebbe fregata se il suo titolo di studio fosse poi valso o meno anche sulla Terra: avrebbe passato un anno a recuperare i crediti formativi che le servivano per accedere ad un’accademia diamantina, avrebbe riempito le sue lacune sulla politica e cultura dell’isola e sarebbe diventata una brava regina e un’ottima biologa marina.  
Magari avrebbe pure trovato un diamantino con cui stare, oppure, se proprio avesse scoperto che la sua anima gemella non esisteva… beh, avrebbe chiesto un’inseminazione artificiale, anzi due: una volta con Andrew e un’altra con Christian, li avrebbe resi felici e il Delfino di Water Diamond sarebbe stato a tutti gli effetti il figlio del re.  
Le sembrò un piano addirittura _geniale_ , si complimentò con se stessa.  
Si fermò sul piazzale sterrato proprio di fronte la scalinata ripida, staccò lo smartphone e il cellulare e salì in cima.  
Si sedette a terra a guardare il tramonto e i delfini saltare in alto salutando il giorno che finiva.  
Strinse le ginocchia al petto. «E così, Colombine» mormorò al vento, «il tuo testimone passa a me in questo modo. Mi dispiace se io, umile plebea come lo eri tu, non realizzerò il mio sogno d’amore sposando un principe che amo, però ti prometto che proteggerò quest’isola, anzi, è proprio per proteggerla che ho accettato questo matrimonio. Io non so se mai un giorno vivrò una storia d’amore forte ed intensa come la tua, anche se» provò a rimandare indietro le lacrime, «spero un giorno di poter augurare ai miei figli di potersi Innamorare, perché vorrei tanto, davvero tanto, che i miei figli crescessero qui, che conoscessero la tua storia e la filosofia di vita di questa terra: io, se potessi rinascere, vorrei tanto nascere qui e portare una maschera fin dall’inizio, vorrei tanto scoprire l’amore e quanto vale così, in questo modo, per questo voglio che i miei figli vivano qui» fece un respiro profondo. «Non so se il tuo Arlequin sta cercando il suo ultimo discendente, non so nemmeno se lo incontrerò mai, ma non volermene se purtroppo non lo sposerò» si alzò in piedi. «A quest’isola, io affido il mio cuore, perché adesso lo so: io, lontana da qui, non esisto» deglutì con forza. «Ciao, Colombine» strinse le labbra e tornò lentamente in macchina.  
Mise in moto sospirando: c’era stato il tempo di essere giovane e spensierata, ora era il tempo di crescere.

 

Il 5 di agosto aveva chiesto ad Anna e sua sorella di raggiungerla: avevano passato del tempo insieme per le spiagge diamantine – raggiunte anche da Alfred, spesso – e tutto sommato si era divertita.  
Ilaria aveva passato un sacco di tempo al telefono con Luigi, il tipo conosciuto sullo yacht di Alfred sulla Terra: Mia si era augurata che finalmente sua sorella avesse trovato il ragazzo giusto.  
Arrivarono ufficialmente alla _Voliera Reale_ il tardo pomeriggio del 9 di agosto; trascorsero il pomeriggio con la regina a passeggiare per i giardini mentre lei raccontava alle ragazze i modi più buffi con cui dei ragazzini diamantini si erano dichiarati in pompa magna gli anni precedenti per il 10 di agosto, risero molto.  
Prima di cena, sotto lo sguardo commosso di re Ottavio, si ricongiunse con Andrew: si sedettero l’uno accanto all’altra a cena e tutto proseguì tranquillamente.  
Albert non si fece vedere, Mia era mentalmente troppo stanca e in ansia per il giorno dopo da chiedere dove fosse: del resto, era un suo classico non farsi trovare da lei.  
Dopo cena, Andrew la riaccompagnò in camera in modo galante, le diede la buonanotte baciandole la mano e si congedò.  
Si preparò per la notte lanciando di tanto in tanto delle occhiate al vestito appeso al pomo dell’anta dell’armadio, era quello che avrebbe dovuto indossare la sera dopo; era composto da due pezzi: un vestito intero dalla gonna ampia blu come i suoi occhi – ricamata tono su tono con complessi ghirigori – e dal corpetto scollato e senza maniche, più una sopravveste bianca di tessuto leggero dalle maniche lunghe, svasate e con dei ricami blu, che si allacciava al petto con dei lacci incrociati e lasciava ampiamente intravedere sul davanti la gonna.  
L’aveva fatto fare Sybil apposta per lei, era bellissimo, quasi le faceva pena indossarlo in un’occasione così _falsa_.  
Sospirando, aprì lo zaino per cercare la spazzola per spazzolarsi i capelli; quasi sussultò quando vide di sottecchi qualcosa di incredibilmente grande e nero piombare all’improvviso sul suo balcone. Un po’ esasperata, prese la sua maschera appoggiandola sul viso senza allacciarsela e uscì sul balcone in canotta e pantaloncini per la notte.  
Lo trovò come sempre ammantato di nero, con le ali smaterializzate e appoggiato di spalle alla ringhiera.  
«Ciao» la salutò.  
«Suppongo che come al solito tu sia venuto di notte scegliendo il balcone e non la porta per dirmi "ciao"» replicò piattamente.  
Lui restò in silenzio per qualche attimo, prima di risponderle. «Mi sei mancata molto».  
Mia incassò il colpo stringendo le labbra, espirò a fondo e andò ad appoggiarsi anche lei alla ringhiera posando la maschera sulla balaustra.  
«Ti mostri a volto scoperto?» chiese lui, sorpreso.  
Lei appoggiò un gomito sulla balaustra e posò il mento sul palmo della mano. «Domani sera mi vedranno tutti a volto scoperto, cosa vuoi che me ne freghi se ventiquattro ore prima mi vedrai tu?» mugugnò fissando un punto dritto davanti a sé verso i giardini, piuttosto che lui. «Mi dispiace non essermi fatta sentire molto».  
«Ti ho sentita un po’ distante le ultime volte che ti ho chiamata: stai male?»  
«Molto» ammise asciutta.  
«Mi dispiace».  
«C’è poco da fare» disse con una certa ironia. «Tu, tutto bene? Hai incontrato qualche altro pesce napoleone, ultimamente?» continuò a fissare distrattamente i giardini e la luna.  
«Volevo vederti un’ultima volta prima che tu diventassi ufficialmente la futura moglie di mio fratello» le confessò con un sussurrò.  
Mia si voltò a guardarlo, sorpresa e un po’ perplessa da quell’improvvisa confessione. Sentì il bisogno di sdrammatizzare. «So che si dice che il matrimonio è la tomba dell’amore, ma non sto andando mica a morire, eh?» per tutta risposta lui le accarezzò teneramente una guancia. «Dimmi perché sei qui» gli chiese a bassa voce, seria e in ansia, «dimmelo e basta».  
Inaspettatamente, lo vide avvicinarsi al suo orecchio e abbassarsi lentamente il cappuccio sulle spalle; sentì il suo respiro contro il collo e rabbrividì chiudendo gli occhi.  
«" _Con le ali dell'amore ho volato oltre le mura_ "» le sussurrò. Ancora una volta _Romeo e Giulietta_ , deglutì, «" _perché non si possono mettere limiti all'amore e ciò che amor vuole amore osa_ "».  
Le scoccò un piccolo bacio sul collo, il tempo di un battito di ciglia e si allontanò subito da lei premendole con forza sulla faccia qualcosa che non capì subito cosa fosse e che la spinse a chiudere gli occhi forte dalla sorpresa. Percepì che la "cosa" sarebbe caduta se non l’avesse tenuta con le mani, ma quando riaprì gli occhi tenendola distante quanto bastava per capire cosa fosse, lui era già volato via con qualcosa in mano.  
Le aveva dato la propria maschera, quella che davanti a lei non si era mai deciso a togliere.  
Sulla balaustra, la sua non c’era più.  
Esasperata, rassegnata e stanca, posò la maschera di lui sul viso respirandone il profumo a lungo; l’allontanò da sé guardandola tristemente.  
«Cos’è» mormorò a sé stessa e a lui, anche se lontano, «l’ennesimo rompicapo che ti riguarda? Ma sai che ti dico» era _davvero_ triste e stanca, «vai al diavolo anche tu».  
Rientrò in camera, posò la maschera di Albert sul comodino e si addormentò fissandola.

 

Tutta la _Voliera Reale_ sembrava essere impazzita quel giorno: senza maschera non poteva di certo uscire dalla sua stanza, ma poteva benissimo sentire che in corridoio i servi correvano avanti e indietro imprecando su quanto fossero in ritardo, e dal balcone aveva visto i giardinieri intenti a dare gli ultimi frenetici tocchi finali ai giardini multicolori.  
Bussarono alla porta.  
«Christian?» chiese subito, in ansia.  
«Sì, sono io».  
Sospirò sollevata. «Entra pure!»  
«Come mai mi hai mandato un messaggio dicendomi di venire subito da te? Che succede?» sembrava preoccupato.  
«Niente di che, o meglio, niente di grosso. Solo che…» gesticolò, «avrei un piiiiiccolo problema».  
«Cioè?» ora era ancora più preoccupato.  
«Non ho più la mia maschera, me ne serve una uguale entro stasera per il ballo» confessò mortificata.  
«Ah!» fece sollevato. «Mi sembrava chissà che! Te ne procuro subito una nuova: di ogni maschera ne abbiamo sempre un paio di riserva, sai, per ogni evenienza».  
Si mise una mano sul cuore, più rilassata. «Meno male, stavo già pensando al peggio!»  
«Ma…» si guardò intorno, «che fine ha fatto l’originale? L’hai persa?»  
«No…» scosse la testa incerta su cosa dire, «mi è stata… rubata».  
«RUBATA?!» urlò Christian, quasi sul punto di sfoderare il suo fucile da sub per andare a caccia di chi avesse osato violarla in modo simile.  
«Cioè» lo tranquillizzò subito, «non rubata nel senso di _rubata_ come voleva fare Robert, diciamo che mi è stata _presa_ ».  
«Mia» la fissò serio e spazientito, «in poche parole: chi è stato a prenderti la maschera?»  
«Albert» si avvicinò al comodino, «che però in cambio mi ha dato questa, la sua» gliela mostrò, «ma come capirai non posso proprio indossarla, stasera» fece un sorriso nervoso.  
«L’hai visto in volto?» era diventato paonazzo.  
«No» scosse la testa, «era buio e poi lui mi ha appoggiato all’improvviso la sua maschera contro e… non ho potuto vederlo».  
«Capisco» annuì esangue.  
«Ma perché» era perplessa dalla sua reazione, «è una cosa grave? Albert ha fatto una cosa grave?»  
«No-no-no!» agitò le mani. «Assolutamente nulla di grave! Adesso scusami, ma devo andare a procurarti subito la maschera, così dopo potrai andare a farti bella alle terme con la regina, Anna e tutta la tua famiglia… vado!» la salutò agitando la mano e corse subito alla porta.  
Mia era stupefatta. «Ma che diamine succede?!»

 

Christian bussò alla porta dello studio di Andrew, entrò e chiuse a chiave.  
Andy sorrise sornione. «Cos’è, vuoi provare il brivido di farlo nel mio studio in un giorno di festa?» ammiccò, ma per tutta risposta Christian si tolse la maschera, spinse la poltrona su cui lui era seduto un po’ lontano dalla scrivania e si sedette sulle sue gambe; gli tolse la maschera.  
«Amore, lo sai che ti amo, vero?» gli mise le mani sulle spalle.  
«Chris, l’ultima volta che mi hai chiamato "amore" avevi rotto il mio fucile subacqueo preferito» s’insospettì.  
«No, amore, no» gli accarezzò il viso, «non ti ho rotto niente, stavolta, giuro» gli diede un bacio a schiocco sulle labbra. «Però lo sai che ti amo, giusto?»  
«Giusto» assentì confuso.  
«Quindi se io adesso ti chiedo di stare calmo e di non andare ad ammazzare nessuno, tu lo farai, vero? Tu per amor mio farai una cosa simile, _vero_?»  
«Sì, ma cos…?!» non lo fece proseguire, lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo e intensamente, probabilmente per stordirlo – usava sempre quel metodo per _anestetizzarlo_.  
«Andy, ti amo davvero tanto, tanto, tanto, amore. Sei bellissimo».  
«Io ti ringrazio di così tanto amore, però adesso gradirei sapere che diamine è successo!»  
Chris gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli parlò guardandolo negli occhi. «Albert ha approfittato del fatto che Mia non conosca bene tutte le nostre tradizioni: le ha rubato la maschera e le ha dato la propria».  
Andrew era pietrificato, si fece serissimo. «Sicuro che lei non sappia che ciò significa disonore e matrimonio forzato per coprirlo?»  
«Sicuro» gli annuì baciandogli la fronte, «credo che Albert l’abbia fatto per dire a sé stesso e in qualche modo anche a lei che l’amerà anche se sposerà un altro. E adesso, siccome io ti amo tanto e tu hai promesso che per amor mio non compirai stragi, tu NON andrai ad ammazzare tuo fratello».

 

Fortunatamente, Christian era riuscito a procurarle subito una maschera identica di riserva ed aveva potuto seguire la regina, Anna e le donne della sua famiglia alle terme.  
Era stata una giornata tutto sommato piacevole, ad esclusione del fatto che non era riuscita a rilassarsi neanche un po’ durante i massaggi ed avere così tante persone intorno con creme, spazzole, pinzette e trucchi in mano l’indisponesse sempre: non era una Barbie, e non voleva neanche esserlo.  
Era però preoccupata per Anna: per tutto il pomeriggio era stata scostante, le aveva ascoltate poco e niente e durante la pedicure aveva finito col rovesciare per sbaglio l’intera tazza di tisana rilassante che le avevano gentilmente offerto; mortificata, era quasi scoppiata in lacrime.  
Aveva ancora una buona mezz’ora libera prima di iniziare a prepararsi per il ballo; prese il sacchetto di stoffa che Christian le aveva dato qualche giorno prima e andò a bussare alla sua porta.  
«Anna, sono io, Mia» si annunciò.  
«Avanti» le rispose con voce flebile.  
Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, si tolse la maschera e le sorrise provando a dirle qualcosa che la tirasse su. «Certo che hanno messo a nuovo anche te, eh? Sei carinissima! Un vero splendore!»  
«Anche tu» disse imbarazzata sprofondando a sedere sul letto; Mia si sedette al suo fianco.  
«Sai, quando siamo andati a fare il bagno con le lontre e poi io e i ragazzi siamo andati a caccia di pietre, ho preso una _polvere marina_ per te» le porse il sacchetto.  
«Davvero?» si sorprese.  
«Sì! Te l’ho detto cosa significa la _polvere marina_ e… ho pensato che il colore ti si addicesse e poi per i diamantini donare a qualcuno una pietra trovata è un pegno d’affetto…» concluse stringendosi nelle spalle.  
Anna strinse le labbra commossa e aprì il sacchetto rovesciandosi sul palmo il contenuto.  
«L’ho fatta intagliare apposta per te, scegliendo io stessa il disegno» aggiunse Mia, «c’è voluto molto tempo perché la pietra è piccola e il lavoro è stato lento e delicato».  
Era un ciondolo, una croce sulle cui assi era sovrapposta una rosa sbocciata.  
«La croce» continuò Mia, «non l’ho scelta tanto per il senso religioso in sé, quanto per un suo significato più ampio. La croce è un patibolo, il simbolo di un sacrificio immenso, e tu non hai mai avuto paura di sacrificarti, di donarti oltre ogni umana comprensione, per quanto questo possa sembrare difficile da capire. Ho sempre voluto essere almeno un pochino come te» ammise sorridendo. «La rosa, invece, perché per me sei la _mia_ rosa: la tua bellezza interiore mi ha sempre spinto a curarti e a fare in modo che io potessi meritarti sempre, perché per me sei davvero una cosa bella».  
Inaspettatamente, Anna scoppiò in singhiozzi violenti.  
«Anna, tesoro, che c’è?» le mise le mani sulle spalle, non l’aveva mai vista così.  
«Non mi capisco più» gemette, «ho paura!»  
«Di cosa?» la spinse a guardarla in faccia per provare a calmarla attraverso la propria espressione sicura.  
«Quello che sento» balbettò appena, «io ho sempre pensato che la fede mi sarebbe bastata, ho sempre pensato che l’amore umano non facesse per me, che il mio percorso fosse un altro! Non mi basta, non mi basta più! Non ce la faccio a non stringere una mano vera, non ce la faccio a non pensare di avere il calore di un vero compagno! Ho bisogno di un affetto profondo e più fisico e sto male! Perché non ci ho mai pensato, ho sempre dato per scontato che le cose fossero così e basta!»  
«Perché l’hai sempre dato per scontato?» era sorpresa.  
«Forse per non sentirmi inutile» era anche arrabbiata con se stessa, «forse perché sono una ragazza che ama tanto e in modo indiscriminato e la gente è sempre diffidente con i tipi come me, pensano sempre tutti che sia strano dare senza ricevere, allora ho creduto che… che forse la mia unica via fosse quella, che se ero così piena di amore, di fede e speranza incondizionata e gli altri vedevano ciò come anormale, forse era perché non avrei mai amato in modo normale e avrei dovuto davvero amare tutti donandomi a Dio! Ho creduto davvero che scegliendo la clausura, ponendomi delle mura, finalmente ciò che avevo da dare non sarebbe stato inutile! Ho tradito me stessa, ho tradito Dio!»  
Era a pezzi, era straziante guardarla.  
«Anna, tesoro, calmati» l’abbracciò, «aspetta un momento! Tu non sei inutile, non lo sei mai stata! Non è colpa tua se sei così, tesoro!» la strinse di più. «Non devi mai dare retta agli altri, piccola! La gente è invidiosa, tu dici sempre che non è vero, ma è così: la gente quando ti critica su particolari simili è invidiosa! Tu sei sempre stata brava, bella e buona, gli altri hanno sempre visto in te quello che volevano essere ma non sarebbero mai stati. Tu non sei anormale: non lo sono io che un paio di ali, figurati tu!» provò a sdrammatizzare.  
Lei sorrise appena sulla sua spalla. «Mi sento lacerata dentro, Mia, la fede era la sola cosa che avevo, il mio rapporto con Dio…»  
«Lo ricostruirai» la fermò, «non sono una credente, ma penso di poter dire tranquillamente che sicuramente Dio è più impegnato a perseguitare gli ingiusti che a imputarsi a non perdonare una ragazza solo perché non ha voluto farsi suora!» la prese affettuosamente in giro. «La fede è un percorso da fare, costruire e ricostruire cento volte nella vita, perché la vita è imprevedibile, possono accaderti cose che ti cambiano e ti segnano nel profondo e succede così di ritrovarsi improvvisamente a dover di nuovo imparare a credere e a sperare. Ricostruirai il tuo rapporto con Lui, vedrai, e sarà più forte di prima perché più sincero» le baciò la guancia bagnata di lacrime. «E poi sai perché è lacerante? Perché scoprirsi più liberi di essere ciò che si vuole rispetto a quanto si pensava è _sempre_ lacerante. Hai abbattuto tutti i muri, Anna» le sorrise dolcemente, «sei senza maschera».  
«Non so come fare, non ho mai desiderato certi abbracci, non ho mai voluto poter stringere sempre una mano: mi sento buttata a caso in un mondo che era fuori dalla mia testa».  
«Ci riuscirai a poco a poco, vedrai» le accarezzò la testa, «e Alfred ti seguirà passo dopo passo» la sentì sussultare al suo nome, «come ha fatto in questi giorni in cui ti ha guidata più o meno inconsapevolmente a questa scoperta. Credevi che non l’avessi notato che stava nascendo qualcosa fra voi due?» le sorrise.  
«Perché non me l’hai detto?» borbottò corrucciata.  
«Cosa? Avrei dovuto avvertirti che ti stavi innamorando?» la vide arrossire. «Penso che non mi avresti creduta».  
«Lo penso anch’io» borbottò.  
Le asciugò le lacrime. «Lui non si darà mai per vinto con te, lo sai quindi stasera cosa proverà a fare, vero?» le annuì appena. «Sei senza maschere davanti a lui, Anna, sei pronta a dargli la tua risposta?»

 

Albert non si era meravigliato troppo nel notare quanto Gigi sembrasse essere nato con abiti d’epoca: la sua intera persona sembrava essere uscita da un’opera di Shakespeare e per i tratti somatici che aveva sulla Terra di sicuro l’avrebbero preso subito per interpretare un personaggio storico in un film – il suo essere un po’ teatrale, del resto, coronava il tutto.  
Era più diamantino il suo vicino di casa terrestre che lui che era il principe di Water Diamond. A quel punto avrebbe anche potuto credere che Shakespeare fosse sul serio gay e suo conterraneo.  
Gigi se ne stava in piedi in un angolo della stanza a rigirarsi fra le mani la maschera verde, corrucciato. «Mi dispiace dovermi nascondere da Ilaria, non è bello mentire ad una ragazza con cui si vorrebbe provare ad avere una relazione…»  
«Se dici ad Ilaria chi sei» si allacciò la maschera dietro la testa, «salterà anche la mia copertura. Abbi pazienza».  
«E fino a quando dovrò mentirle?»  
Fece per aprire bocca per rispondergli, ma qualcuno entrò nella sua stanza senza bussare.  
Come una furia, Andrew si avventò su di lui, gli mise una mano sul collo e lo spinse con le spalle al muro; gli tolse la maschera e la gettò a terra, poi si alzò la propria sulla fronte.  
«È tutto il giorno che ti cerco: DOVE CAZZO ERI?!»  
Albert, basito, vide alle spalle del fratello Christian entrare dentro la stanza e chiudere la porta a chiave; Gigi era raggelato.  
«Andy» provò a calmarlo Christian, «mi avevi promesso che non l’avresti ammazzato».  
«Ma non ti ho promesso che non gli avrei fatto molto male!» sbraitò.  
«Si può sapere che hai?» chiese Albert, con la mano sulla sua per provare ad allentare la presa.  
«Che cos’ho _io_? Che cos’hai _tu_! Te l’ho detto che so sempre tutto su Mia, so quel che hai fatto, so che le hai rubato la maschera e le hai dato la tua!»  
Albert mise le mani avanti. «Andrew, so che mi avevi proibito di vederla, ma io volevo soltanto salutarla! Ti giuro che non era mia intenzione oltraggiarla, non è come pensi!»  
«Ah no? Quindi sei più idiota di quanto penso?»  
«Signori» intervenne timidamente Gigi, «possiamo risolvere la cosa da gentiluomini?» ma Andrew non gli prestò ascolto: non solo era furioso, era anche sconvolto.  
«Non ci posso credere: mio fratello, sangue del mio sangue, è l’unico essere in due mondi capace di rovinare TUTTI i miei piani! Perché? Perché?!»  
«Ma cosa stai delirando?!»  
«Parla chiaramente: vuoi che Mia sia la tua Colombine sì o no? Hai meno di cinque secondi per rispondermi, poi ti ucciderò con le mie stesse mani!»  
Albert aggrottò la fronte, sconcertato. «Come puoi dirmi una cosa simile davanti a Christian, il tuo migliore amico?»  
«Cosa c’entra Christian?!»  
Albert lo indicò. «È innamorato di Mia!»  
Tutti nella stanza guardarono Christian, come in attesa di una risposta che sarebbe stata una sorta di solenne sentenza dal cielo. Lui si schiarì la voce.  
«No, non lo sono».  
Albert sbarrò gli occhi. «Ti ho visto metterle le mani addosso! Eravate da soli, chiusi in biblioteca!»  
«Mi dispiace: la stavo solo aiutando ad allargare i lacci del corpetto» confessò imbarazzato.  
«Vi ho visti più volte ballare insieme, stretti e intimi! Vi baciavate!»  
«Non sulla bocca» precisò lui, «sono abbastanza certo di non aver mai fatto una cosa simile».  
«Ma allora cos…» Andrew non lo fece finir di parlare: l’afferrò per il colletto con entrambe le mani.  
«Albert, guardarmi in faccia, perché quello che sto per dirti te lo dirò una volta sola e non mi importa se ti verrà un infarto o stramazzerai a terra urlando che è un incesto: Chris non potrebbe mai avere una relazione con Mia, e neanche io, perché lui» indicò il ragazzo, «è il mio Arlequin» indicò se stesso, «ed io sono il suo! In sintesi: non ci piacciono le donne e stiamo insieme da due anni!»  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio, infine Albert li guardò entrambi, sconvolto e boccheggiando. «Ma siete cresciuti insieme! _Siamo_ cresciuti insieme!»  
«Appunto!» il fratello lasciò la presa sul colletto e lo guardò serio e triste insieme. «Siamo cresciuti insieme a te, sappiamo benissimo quello che ti hanno fatto e quello che potrebbero fare a noi perché siamo _diversi_! Non accettarmi come re è il minimo che possano farmi, ma è anche il massimo che possano fare a quest’isola e alla sua integrità morale. Ti hanno denigrato, Albert, insultato e isolato, hanno tentato di ridurre la tua dignità a brandelli, hanno provato a portarti via dalla tua famiglia, ma tu hai resistito: tu non ti sei mai dato per vinto, ma non per te stesso, _per noi_! Hai tenuto duro per non far più soffrire la tua famiglia, ci hai protetti sempre: non credi che sia ora ti pensare a te stesso? Non credi che io voglia che anche tu sia felice?»  
Albert si tastò il collo, lo guardò negli occhi. «Sei sicuro, Andrew? Se io adesso vado da Mia, tu perderai il tuo diritto ad essere re».  
Gli fece un piccolo sorrisetto furbo. «Dimentichi una cosa, fratello: in onore della storia che caratterizza e rende forte e magica questa terra, ogni coppia che nascerà simile a quella di Arlequin e Colombine potrà dettare legge. Se voi lo volete, potrete concedermi il trono e nessuno potrà dirvi di no» lo guardò negli occhi. «Sei l’Ultimo Arlequin, Albert, vai a prenderti la tua Ultima Colombine».  
Albert restò attonito per una manciata di secondi; poi si voltò, riprese la maschera, aprì un cassetto e prese una scatola: uscì dalla stanza di corsa.

 

Anna camminava timidamente per un sentiero del labirinto di giardini guidata da una cameriera che le aveva detto di essere attesa dal principe Alfred in uno dei giardini.  
Si sentiva curiosa e un po’ impaurita, sapeva e non sapeva cosa aspettarsi. La serva si fermò davanti all’ingresso di un giardino e s’inchinò congedandosi.  
Era calata la notte da un paio di ore, il cielo era già rigato di stelle cadenti e si sentivano da molto lontano gli schiamazzi dei diamantini in festa; i versi degli uccelli notturni più che spaventarla le sembrarono dare uno strano tocco di magia all’atmosfera.  
Aveva deciso di indossare il ciondolo di vetro che le aveva regalato Alfred: si portò una mano al petto per toccarlo e poi varcò a testa china la soglia del giardino. Mia le aveva descritto un paio di giardini in cui lei non era ancora stata, e dai fiori bianchi dalla forma semplice che vide comprese che quello fosse il giardino bianco, quello che la sua amica paragonava sempre al candore delle spose e dove Andrew le aveva chiesto di essere la sua Colombine.  
L’ansia e la paura la paralizzarono, poteva fuggire ed evitare di affrontare tutto ma allo stesso tempo non voleva andare via.  
«Anna?» la voce di Alfred la riportò alla realtà: niente le vorticò più intorno. Per quanto lui con la sua voce e la sue domande avesse portato scompiglio nella sua vita e nelle sue scelte, proprio quella confusione che aveva creato si era rivelata un’ancora in mezzo a tutte le incertezze su come fosse davvero lei oltre quel velo di fede di cui si era ammantata per andare avanti. L’aveva guidata a far chiarezza su quello che poteva essere come persona, con una semplicità ed un’immediatezza sconcertante. Adesso, ancora una volta con la sua voce, la stava calmando guidandola verso il punto decisivo del suo percorso.  
Abbozzò un sorriso, sollevò le gonne con una mano per non farle impigliare dei rami delle piante basse e andò da lui sotto il gazebo a cui erano avviluppati dei rampicanti dai fiori bianchi a campanula.  
«Ciao» lo salutò timidamente, «mi aspettavi da molto?»  
Lo vide esitare un attimo prima di risponderle, guardandola da attraverso i fori della maschera con espressione seria e dolce insieme. «Forse da una vita intera» le rispose infine a bassa voce.  
Le mani di Anna tremarono e lasciarono il vestito, abbassò lo sguardo non sapendo cosa dirgli e cosa fare.  
«Io…» provò a continuare a parlare Alfred, «io in genere mi comporto in modo molto stupido e forse la cosa peggiore è che me ne rendo conto immediatamente dopo di aver fatto qualcosa di stupido. Faccio tante, troppe cose per gli altri e poi sto perennemente con l’ansia di aver sbagliato: forse è per questo che esagero sempre, per avere più possibilità di non sbagliare. Sono ingenuo, sogno troppo, amo decisamente in modo sconsiderato e il più delle volte risulto imbarazzante per le persone che mi stanno accanto. Ammetto di non essere un santo: ho un debole per le donne, fino a poco tempo fa amavo onorarle e renderne felici il più possibile, portavo tutte sul palmo della mano promettendo loro solo un sorriso sincero, senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Amo le rose e la poesia; la maggior parte delle volte faccio dichiarazioni di imperituro affetto che non hanno né capo né coda, perché effettivamente non so mai cosa dire per dimostrare i miei sentimenti a parole e non a gesti e alla fine finisco sempre col sentirmi più inutile di prima. C’è davvero qualcosa di profondamente imbarazzante in me, me ne accorgo quando la gente mi dice che faccio domande dirette con espressione innocente e senza accorgermene, eppure con te riesco a non sentirmi fuori logo, metto in riga tutti i miei difetti guardando quali sono invece i tuoi pregi, ma non vorrei mai essere come te, perché poi non saresti più unica. Avrei potuto darti un mazzo di rose da me coltivate, proclamare dei versi inventati sul momento e poi… _chiedertelo_ , ma sapevo che poi ancora una volta le mie stesse parole mi sarebbero sembrate inutili, soprattutto perché non avrebbero rivelato il vero me stesso, perché tu, in fondo, tutte queste cose di me che ti ho appena elencato le sai bene, vero? Tu hai imparato a conoscermi bene. Avrei anche potuto non dirti niente di ciò, perché sono consapevole che la mia domanda ti farà del male perché ancora una volta andrò a scavare troppo in fondo, andrò a chiederti un po’ troppo; purtroppo però, quello che sto per chiederti fa male anche a me perché mi sento molto scoperto e so che se non ci provo adesso, se non te lo chiedo adesso, poi sarà troppo tardi e non ti rivedrò mai più, e per _mai più_ sfortunatamente intendo esattamente _mai più_ : sappiamo entrambi che non è un’esagerazione» sospirò e si fermò per qualche attimo, deglutendo. «Io sono tutto questo, Anna, sono stupido, esagerato, eccentrico, teatrale, ho un passato sconveniente per una ragazza casta come te e per giunta sono incredibilmente imbarazzante, ma di fronte a te non ho paura di ammetterlo» si portò le mani dietro la testa e sciolse il nodo dei lacci della maschera; se la tolse. «Davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere la mia Colombine?»  
Anna tremava, da sotto la maschera le lacrime le solcavano il viso. «Ho paura» ammise in un sussurro.  
«Anch’io» le replicò con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Lei si portò le mani sul volto, fermò le proprie mani dal tremare stringendosi il viso e strizzando gli occhi, poi portò le mani dietro la testa e sciolse il nodo della maschera.  
«Sì» rispose scoppiando in un singhiozzo.  
Lui l’abbracciò forte e teneramente, schioccandole un bacio sulla fronte. «Ti prometto che faremo un passo per volta, non farò mai niente che tu non voglia, _mai_!» lei gli annuì appena contro il petto. «Grazie per aver accettato di stare al mio fianco» le accarezzò i capelli.  
Anna sentì che c’era qualcosa che poteva e doveva fare, ma non capiva bene _cosa_ , solo voleva sentire il suo calore attraverso quell’abbraccio un pochino di più: si mise in punta di piedi allacciandogli le braccia al collo e si strinse più forte a lui, timidamente; lui le baciò ripetutamente la guancia.  
«Un po’ per volta» gli disse flebile, «non sono abituata… ho paura…»  
«Sì» le accarezzò dolcemente il viso, «un po’ per volta» le baciò di nuovo la fronte e poi la punta del naso, esitò un attimo e poi le scoccò un bacio dolce e appena languido sulle labbra, lei non si ritrasse. Poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Un po’ per volta e andremo ovunque tu vorrai».  
Alla luce lunare, sotto il gazebo al centro di quel candido giardino, si cullarono in quell’abbraccio fino a quando non si sentirono entrambi pronti a dire al resto del mondo che l’uno per l’altra non avevano più maschere.

 

Durante la corsa per i corridoi del palazzo, Albert rallentò il passo solo per aprire la scatola rettangolare che si era portato dietro: dentro c’era l’orecchino che portava sempre sulla Terra – l’indossò – il ciondolo nero con inciso un corvo che gli aveva regalato la madre – continuando a camminare sganciò la collana che portava sempre al collo e vi infilò il pendente – e il conus geographus di _polvere marina_ che gli aveva regalato Mia – infilò anche quello e riagganciò la collana.  
Passò davanti ad un ospite del ballo che indossava un capello tricorno nero, glielo tolse al volo. «Scusate, ve lo ridarò al più presto» e se lo calcò bene sulla testa per non farsi riconoscere subito da Mia.  
Quando era piccolo, sua madre gli diceva sempre che le sue ali nere erano speciali, perché erano uguali a quelle dell’Arlequin originale e ciò era un segno.  
«Vedi, piccolo mio» gli aveva detto un giorno, tenendolo seduto sulle proprie ginocchia mentre lui era imbronciato, «questo è un segno! Non tutti gli uomini hanno l’estrema certezza che al mondo esista davvero la propria anima gemella: potranno incontrare qualcuno che ameranno veramente, ma che non sarà la loro esatta metà. Tu no! Tu hai le ali di un corvo, hai le ali di Arlequin e quindi da qualche parte esiste davvero la tua anima gemella, la tua luna, la tua Giulietta, la tua Colombine con le ali di una colomba bianca».  
«E quando la incontrerò? Non voglio stare ancora da solo a lungo!» aveva replicato corrucciato.  
«Non avere fretta, l’amore non ha mai fretta! Prima o poi l’incontrerai: vi appartenete ancor prima di nascere».  
Ventotto anni, quasi ventinove, una vita intera: l’aveva aspettata una vita intera.  
Era arrivato ormai al punto più lontano dalla sala da ballo, mancava solo mezz’ora al momento in cui Mia e Andrew avrebbero dovuto fare il loro ingresso ufficiale alla festa: dov’era? Si guardò intorno quasi deciso a chiamare la guardia reale dando l’ordine di sbarrare le porte della sala da ballo in modo tale che la coppia non potesse fare il loro ingresso, poi vide la porta di una saletta aperta.  
Entrò senza far rumore, vide che la portafinestra in fondo alla stanza era aperta e si azzardò a sperare.  
Mia era lì, affacciata sul balcone, gli dava le spalle.  
La sua Giulietta che con ali bianche somigliava tanto ad un angelo, era lì.  
Sorrise e si avvicinò silenziosamente a lei.

 

Non c’era nulla fuoriposto nell’atmosfera di quella sera, era questo a farle male.  
La notte era serena e senza nuvole, l’aria era appena frizzante, la luna era piena e alta nel cielo e le stelle cadenti rigavano il cielo ad intervalli regolari.  
Non aveva espresso alcun desiderio.  
Se si fosse affacciata dalla Balconata Grande, avrebbe visto dall’alto le varie coppiette correre mano nella mano per appartarsi, e non le andava, così aveva preferito andare lì, su quel balcone che dava su una scogliera coltivata come un giardino pensile. Il profumo delle piante marine diamantine era speziato e sapeva d’Oriente, le onde del mare si muovevano adagio e il loro rumore cullava i suoi pensieri.  
Era sull’isola più romantica dell’intero universo e nella sua notte più romantica. Era sola ed era deprimente.  
Era un po’ tutto un insieme di cose a farla stare male: l’atmosfera giusta nel momento sbagliato, l’essere circondata da milioni di persone innamorate avendo recentemente ricevuto un due di picche e stare per fare un passo importante proprio in quella sera meravigliosa _mentendo_. Non c’era un solo pezzo di quel puzzle che fosse al posto giusto.  
Le diventarono gli occhi lucidi e ringraziò il fatto di portare ancora la maschera, almeno così non si sarebbe notato più di tanto il suo stato, anche se per poco visto che tra non molto non avrebbe più indossato una maschera.  
Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle, ma prima ancora di vederlo, già dall’incedere capì chi fosse. _Albert_.  
Si mise silenziosamente al suo fianco, non le disse una parola, posò le mani sulla balaustra della ringhiera.  
Mia avrebbe voluto urlare isterica e scappare via, perché proprio in quel momento non le andava di risolvere alcun rebus: pregò mentalmente che gli rivolgesse soltanto un breve saluto – come suo solito, tra l’altro – o avrebbe finito con l’aggredirlo con frasi poco razionali e molto esasperate.  
Invece no, sentì il lieve fruscio del suo mantello e di sottecchi lo vide portare le mani alla testa; si voltò e l’osservò togliersi il cappello. E alla luce lunare il dubbio si fece forte.  
 _Un orecchino rifletté la luce della luna, il taglio di capelli era praticamente uguale_.  
No, non poteva…  
Posò il cappello sulla ringhiera di marmo.  
 _Dalla manica della giacca, s’intravedeva un tatuaggio sul polso, un serpente nero_.  
Era semplicemente assurdo.  
Albert portò le mani dietro il capo per sciogliere il laccio e si tolse lentamente la maschera.  
 _Era lui._  
Il tempo si congelò. Non sentì più nulla, né il mare, né il proprio cuore battere, era in preda allo sconcerto. Poi le pose la domanda che squarciò il tempo come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
«Davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere la mia Colombine?»  
Mia prese fiato portandosi le mani al viso, le girava la testa, si sentiva perfino incapace di mettere insieme tutti i pezzi per dare un senso a quella situazione deleteria.  
«Prima che tu mi risponda» aggiunse lui, e deglutì, «voglio che tu sappia che sono perfettamente cosciente di avere una faccia di bronzo a chiederti questo dopo aver condotto una doppia vita per mesi, che ti ho rifiutata finora perché ero convinto che Christian fosse etero e fosse innamorato di te e che non ho la più pallida idea di come ho fatto a finire in mezzo a tutto questo enorme dannato casino autoindotto dalle mie paranoie» prese fiato e continuò, imperterrito. «Penso comunque che ci sia in qualche modo lo zampino di Andrew, ma non ha importanza, adesso».  
Con ancora le mani sul viso, l’unica cosa che fu in grado di mormorargli fu «Perché mi hai nascosto chi eri?»  
«Andrew mi ha assoldato come tua guardia del corpo sulla Terra, avrei dovuto tenerti d’occhio per proteggerti da eventuali spie wreckiane, ma credo che sia stato tutto un suo piano per farmi stare più vicino a te, perché aveva capito che avevo un debole per te e in quasi tre mesi non ho visto neanche mezzo wreckiano. Lo sai, io ho sempre avuto paura di mostrarmi, ero terrorizzato all’idea che tu mi vedessi senza maschera e così, sicuro che tanto non l’avresti mai scoperto perché non avrei mai fatto una _Resa delle Maschere_ , ho preso una falsa identità: il mio nome per esteso è Albert Emil Della Valle, ho utilizzato il mio secondo nome e dandoti ripetizioni di Matematica ho avuto modo di starti vicino e tenerti d’occhio».  
«Perché l’hai fatto?» era sconvolta, non capiva nemmeno se fosse arrabbiata e quanto. «Perché hai macchinato tutto questo?»  
«Per la stessa ragione per cui quella notte ho quasi ucciso Robert: volevo proteggerti, non volevo che qualcuno ti facesse del male, ma non volevo neanche che tu sapessi quanto io desiderassi per te ogni bene. Mi hai sempre spaventato, Mia, lo sai».  
Lo guardò negli occhi ancora incapace di reagire. «Ti avevo detto che non volevo più vederti».  
«Adesso puoi farmi davvero tutto il male che vuoi» ricambiò intensamente il suo sguardo, «sono senza maschere, non ho più alcuno scudo per proteggermi: puoi uccidermi con una sola parola, Mia, due sole lettere, _no_. Mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro, sai quali sono le mie paure, sai in quale piaga infilare il dito per farmi urlare di dolore. Conosci le parole con cui puoi farmi male, sai quali colpe e quali miei ricordi evocare per darmi tutte le pugnalate che vuoi. Dimmi che sono un codardo, dimmi che non sono capace di meritarmi le persone che amo, dimmi che _porto sfortuna_ alle persone che amo: non te ne vorrò, sono stato io stesso a dirti tutto di me senza pentirmene mai. Non sono mai stato così indifeso in vita mia, ma se è questo il rischio che devo correre per non perderti definitivamente… beh, lo accetto».  
Mia distolse lo sguardo e fissò il mare: voleva davvero chiudere con lui? Voleva davvero fargli del male? Quanto se ne sarebbe pentita dopo?  
«Mia, in definitiva sono tre le cose che ci tenevo a dirti» aggiunse lui, «la prima è "Perdonami per il male che ti ho fatto consapevolmente", la seconda è "Davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere la mia Colombine?" e la terza è "Credo di amarti da morire". Peccato che in questo momento mi sento talmente spaventato da una tua possibile reazione da essere abbastanza confuso sull’ordine in cui dirtele».  
Lei rise nervosamente coprendosi il volto con le mani. «Tu sei completamente pazzo».  
«Lo so» rise con lei, «soltanto un pazzo potrebbe avere il coraggio di dichiararsi dopo tutto questo consapevole di potersi beccare una ginocchiata fra le gambe! Sei letale, Mia, o almeno lo sei per me».  
Adesso che si era calmata un po’, abbassando lo sguardo vide che portava al collo due ciondoli: il conus geographus che gli aveva regalato quando era nei panni di Emilio ed un altro rotondo, nero e piatto; li prese fra le dita per guardarli da vicino.  
«Quando mi hai raccontato della stella marina rossa che hai salvato dai ragazzini e ti si è aggrovigliata al polso, era una bugia o la verità?» gli chiese giocherellando col ciondolo celeste.  
«Era la verità, mi è successo davvero».  
«Quando sono andata alla foce del Petra, ho fatto un’immersione con i ragazzi: ho visto una stella marina rossa su una roccia e mi si è avviluppata al polso, ho pensato a te; subito dopo mi sono accorta che sotto la stella marina c’era proprio questa _polvere marina_ » strinse il ciondolo, «l’ho presa e l’ho fatta incidere per te».  
Lui fece uno strano sorriso, sorpreso e un po’ commosso; strinse a sua volta fra le dita il conus blu che lei portava al collo. «Durante la prima immersione fatta per ispezione per i conus, non riuscivo a smettere di pensarti. Ho trovato questo _inchiostro del mare_ , così uguale ai tuoi occhi, l’ho preso e l’ho fatto incidere per te. Non è mai stato un pegno d’affetto: è un pegno d’amore».  
«Anche il mio» replicò subito.  
Lui strinse le labbra. «E del ciondolo nero non mi chiedi nulla?»  
Mia si accigliò e guardò meglio l’altro ciondolo: sembrava speculare al suo pendente bianco, quello con la colomba incisa, ma era nero, di _occhio di squalo_ , e c’era inciso un corvo.  
 _Realizzò_.  
Strinse entrambi i ciondoli nel pugno e lo guardò negli occhi in preda ad un mare di emozioni diverse.  
Anche lui strinse entrambi i suoi ciondoli. «Arlequin aveva le ali di un corvo, sono l’Ultimo Arlequin, Mia».  
Scosse la testa e boccheggiò perché le mancava l’aria. «Chiedimelo di nuovo, per favore» lo supplicò.  
Non se lo fece dire due volte. «Davanti a te non posso portare alcuna maschera, vuoi essere la mia Colombine?»  
Non tolse la mano dai ciondoli, con l’altra si slacciò la maschera. «Sì».  
Lo vide sorridere incredulo e felice, prima di baciarla con irruenza abbracciandola forte.  
Sotto il cielo illuminato dalla luna piena e rigato dalle stelle cadenti, nel silenzio di quel balcone che dava sul mare, si baciarono a lungo accarezzandosi il viso e i capelli senza trovare la voglia di smettere di farlo.  
«Sì» gli ripeté fra un bacio e l’altro sul mento e sul collo. «Sì! Mi hai fatto un male cane, fallo di nuovo e ti odierò per sempre!»  
«Non lo farò mai più, te lo giuro, mai più… Ti amo» le prese il viso fra le mani per baciarla di nuovo a lungo sulla bocca. «Non ci saranno più muri fra di noi, è una promessa».  
«Ti amo anch’io» gli mormorò contro le labbra, «e fattelo bastare le poche volte che te lo dirò perché non sono il tipo da smancerie» rise di se stessa e lui rise con lei.  
«Lo so! Ma credo di essermi innamorato di te anche per questo!» le accarezzò il viso.  
«E adesso che succederà con il trono?» si preoccupò improvvisamente Mia.  
«Eh» sorrise, «adesso viene la parte divertente!»

 

I corridoi della _Voliera Reale_ erano vuoti: la maggior parte delle persone erano già dentro la grande sala da ballo, altri erano appartati nelle stanze vuote del palazzo a festeggiare la serata a proprio modo.  
Albert e Mia corsero mano nella mano sorridendo con aria furba e divertita, ogni tanto si fermavano appoggiandosi ad un muro o ad un angolo e si baciavano perdendo la cognizione del tempo.  
«Siamo già in ritardo» gli disse Mia, prendendolo di nuovo per mano e spingendolo a separarsi dal muro.  
«Andrew starà facendo le vasche avanti e indietro sulla soglia del portone» ironizzò Albert, «penserà forse che ci siamo uccisi a vicenda lanciandoci dalla scogliera».  
Lei rise. «Se perdiamo ancora altro tempo, forse lo penserà davvero!» per tutta risposta lui la spinse contro un angolo buio, la baciò sulla bocca fino a stordirla e allargò la sopravveste per lasciarle un succhiotto molto vicino al seno.  
«Questo» le sussurrò mettendole un dito sulle labbra, come per zittirla, «è solo l’anticipo di quello che ti aspetta stanotte».  
«Vuoi la prima notte della _Resa delle Maschere_?» ribatté con lo stesso tono pieno di sottintesi.  
«Ne dubitavi?»  
«No!» lo baciò a sua volta. «Sbrighiamoci, però adesso!» lo spintonò per allontanarlo da lei e riprendere la corsa.  
Effettivamente, Andrew e Christian li stavano aspettando davanti alla porta della sala.  
«Dov’eravate finiti?» chiese loro Andrew, quasi isterico; poi si accigliò sorpreso. «Vedo però che non portate le maschere. Bene, per adesso non ho tempo per dirvi quanto sono infinitamente felice per voi, ma sappiate che lo penso».  
«Grazie» ironizzò Albert.  
«Entrate e fate quello che dovete fare» li invitò a precederlo nella sala, «io entrerò in scena al momento opportuno».  
Mia aveva sempre pensato che fosse un po’ imbarazzante camminare mano nella mano con qualcuno in mezzo a tante persone, ma mentre loro due camminavano raggianti e felici e la folla, riconoscendoli, si faceva da parte al loro passaggio, le importò poco di tutto il resto, non sentì nemmeno i sussurri degli ospiti basiti – non era a volto scoperto con Andrew, era con Albert, il primogenito.  
Arrivati al centro della sala, si strinsero entrambe le mani; Mia vide alle spalle di Albert la regina sorridere incredibilmente felice e il re alquanto stranito.  
«Tortorella, sai dirmi che succede?» lo sentì chiedere alla moglie.  
Mia trasse un respiro profondo e poi fece il suo annuncio come le aveva detto di farlo Sybil quel pomeriggio alle terme.  
«L’Ultima Colombine ha fatto la sua scelta!» proclamò a voce alta rivolta verso gli ospiti; si voltò verso Albert. «Il mio Arlequin è Albert Emil Della Valle, principe di Water Diamond».  
Da qualche parte, Mia non vide bene da dove, si sentì la voce di Alfred. «Un applauso ai futuri sposiiiii!»  
Per quanto fosse come al solito una cosa esagerata, Mia l’apprezzò, perché almeno lo scrosciare degli applausi allentò un po’ la tensione. Albert le strinse una mano e alzò un braccio per fare cenno alla folla di zittirsi mentre i suoi genitori si avvicinavano a loro per le congratulazioni – il re era ancora assai confuso, a dire il vero.  
«Come forse saprete, però» disse ad alta voce Albert, «l’Arlequin della leggenda aveva le ali di un corvo, quindi io sono l’Ultimo Arlequin e nel rispetto della tradizione, quello che io e la mia Colombine vogliamo sarà legge» si voltò brevemente a guardare i suoi genitori, incuriositi, poi tornò a fissare gli ospiti. «Mio padre aveva deciso che chi fra noi tre fratelli fosse riuscito a conquistare non con la forza l’Ultima Colombine avrebbe ottenuto il diritto di successione, quindi in teoria al momento il futuro re in carica sono io» si portò una mano al petto. «Io e la mia Colombine, però, abbiamo deciso di lasciare i nostri ruoli e di rinunciare al titolo di futura coppia reale» si alzò un mormorio sorpreso dalla folla, «il futuro re di Water Diamond, sarà mio fratello Andrew Matthew Della Valle».  
Andrew avanzò particolarmente raggiante fra la folla. «Fratello, non so come ringraziarti di tale onore!» si finse sorpreso; alle loro spalle, Sybil sghignazzò. «Auguro ogni bene a te e alla tua Colombine ed un’immensa felicità!» si voltò verso gli ospiti. «Ma adesso, anche io avrei un annuncio da fare!»  
Mia si portò una mano alla bocca per coprire l’ormai prossima risata.  
«Signore, signori» si fece solenne Andrew, «prima che il sospetto diventi un pettegolezzo, prima che il pettegolezzo alimenti il pregiudizio e prima che il pregiudizio possa indurvi alla tentazione di farvi scordare che il mio ruolo mi è stato dato dall’Ultimo Arlequin e dall’Ultima Colombine, vorrei informare voi ospiti e tutta la corte, e di conseguenza tutta Water Diamond, che io, vostro futuro re, sono omosessuale e sto incredibilmente bene così».  
La folla diventò un unico blocco di marmo, Mia vide Christian provare ad allontanarsi, ma Andrew si tolse la maschera e continuò a parlare.  
«E prima che voi possiate domandarvelo» continuò a parlare sorridendo, «vorrei cogliere l’occasione per annunciarvi anche che il vostro amato futuro re non è solo! Non governerò quest’isola in solitudine, e credetemi, so benissimo che la cosa vi conforta alquanto. Accanto a me, ci sarà il mio compagno, il mio Arlequin, il Conte Christian Fornari» si voltò a guardargli le spalle proprio mentre era ancora parecchio impegnato a defilarsi prima che lui potesse fare un annuncio simile in pompa magna.  
Christian si girò a guardarlo, colto sul fatto; fece un piccolo sorriso di circostanza e agitò la mano in cenno di saluto alla folla che lo fissava, erano tutti sbigottiti. A passo lento, andò verso Andrew, si schiarì la voce e si tolse la maschera.  
«Questa me la paghi» gli mormorò fra i denti con un falso sorriso, «non mi avevi mai detto che avresti dato l’annuncio _così_ ».  
«Ma lo sospettavi» sorrise divertito.  
«Ti conosco».  
«Ti amo» e lo disse a voce un po’ più alta affinché anche gli astanti potessero sentirlo.  
Christian rise scuotendo la testa. «Ti amo anch’io, idiota».  
La regina s’intromise sorridente fra le due coppie. «E su quest’annuncio e su questa lieta notizia, vi invito a proseguire i festeggiamenti in onore della futura coppia reale!» alzò un calice pieno di champagne. «Lunga vita ai futuri re!» e gli ospiti si ritrovarono a dover ripetere la frase per forza di cose.  
Mia vide Andrew e Christian guardarsi negli occhi felici ed emozionati; quando la musica riprese e tutti tornarono a ballare, fece subito cenno ad Albert di allontanarsi per lasciarli da soli.  
«Oh Mia, tesoro!» l’abbraccio troppo forte sua madre. «Sapevo che alla fine saresti stata così saggia da scegliere il preferito della regina!» Mia sentì Albert trattenere una risata; roteò gli occhi.  
«Sì, mamma, hai perfettamente ragione».  
Suo padre l’abbraccio rigido e parecchio commosso, Ilaria la strizzò in un abbraccio affettuoso.  
«Congratulazioni, sorellina! Ti auguro solo il meglio» si separò dal suo abbraccio e si fece aria con le mani davanti agli occhi: stava provando a trattenere le lacrime dalla commozione. «Non ho ancora capito come mai Albert ha la faccia di Emilio, però sono contenta per te lo stesso!»  
Albert rise. «Emilio sono io! Ero sotto copertura e, a questo proposito» le indicò un ragazzo con indosso una maschera verde che la stava fissando a distanza, «vorrei dirti che ho invitato al ballo anche il mio vicino di casa terrestre, Luigi».  
«Luigi è qui?» si entusiasmò portandosi una mano al petto.  
«Sì!»  
«In questa notte meravigliosamente romantica e shakespeariana Luigi è qui? Oh mio Dio!» corse da lui.  
Mia si passò una mano sulla faccia. «Spero che non lo stupri».  
«Miaaaa!» le braccia di Alfred la strinsero da dietro in un abbraccio soffocante; si voltò a guardarlo e restò interdetta quando lo vide senza maschera. C’era anche Anna. Anche lei era senza maschera e aveva il viso arrossato e lo sguardo basso.  
«Devo supporre che noi quattro dobbiamo farci le congratulazioni a vicenda?» si azzardò a chiedere.  
Anna annuì a capo chino.  
«Oh tesoro!» Mia l’abbracciò sollevata. «Avevo così tanta paura che tu potessi farti male! Sono tanto felice per te, davvero!»  
«Anch’io sono felice» confessò timidamente, «per te e per me».  
«Congratulazioni, Alf!» Mia concesse ad Alfred un abbraccio, poi, sorridendo in modo falso, si avvicinò al suo orecchio. «Falla soffrire e io ti cospargerò tutti i roseti di diserbante» lo vide deglutire.  
«Va bene» farfugliò confuso.  
Quando Alfred si allontanò da loro ancora con espressione stupita, Albert la prese per mano per guidarla in un angolo un po’ più appartato della sala per ballare insieme – il centro era per Andrew e Christian.  
«Ma cosa gli hai detto?» s’incuriosì il ragazzo. «Non ho mai visto Alf così basito».  
«Ah, niente di che» agitò una mano. «Gli ho detto che se farà soffrire Anna gli distruggerò tutte le rose».  
Albert rise divertito e le mise una mano sul fianco per iniziare a ballare. «Non mi pestare i piedi almeno stasera, però» l’avvisò.  
«E tu guidami bene» sorrise di rimando, pronta a rilassarsi e a lasciare che lui la guidasse.  
Iniziarono a volteggiare e per il solo fatto di essere finalmente insieme a lui, Mia si sentì felice come non si sentiva da tanto, troppo tempo.  
«Hai sempre saputo tenermi testa» gli disse sorridendo.  
«Anche tu» ammise; si chinò a baciarla sulla bocca e Mia sentì quanto la notte fosse ancora troppo lontana.

 

Erano rimasti da soli al centro della sala, Christian si schiarì la voce e sorrise imbarazzato.  
«Dovremmo ballare insieme?»  
Andrew fece un sorriso furbo e gli mise le braccia intorno al collo. «In teoria sì, in pratica… anche no» l’altro rise divertito e lui poggiò la fronte contro la sua. «Te l’avevo giurato, Chris, avrei fatto in modo che ci accettassero, dal punto più basso dell’isola fino al punto più alto, la _Voliera Reale_ , e quant’è vero che ti amo ho mantenuto la mia promessa».  
Erano felici, commossi e un po’ sconvolti dall’esser riusciti ad ottenere finalmente quello che volevano.  
Christian gli accarezzò il viso. «Non ho mai dubitato delle tue capacità».  
«Neanch’io delle tue, per questo ti voglio al mio fianco anche sul trono: farò preparare i documenti per la nostra unione civile domani mattina stesso».  
«Non hai chiesto la mia opinione» obiettò sorridendo.  
«L’ho data per scontata» scrollò le spalle minimizzando, poi si fece serio. «Sposami, Chris, rendimi perdutamente innamorato di te più di quanto non lo sia già adesso: non chiedo di meglio».  
Gli sorrise ad centimetro dalle sue labbra. «Ad una sola condizione».  
«Tutto quello che vuoi» ribatté tranquillamente.  
«Voglio che il Delfino, il prossimo erede al trono di Water Diamond, sia il primogenito di Albert e Mia».  
«Aggiudicato» rispose senza battere ciglio, «ci stavo pensando anch’io» annuì.  
«Allora la mia risposta è sì» e inaspettatamente per Andrew, lo baciò per primo di sua iniziativa in pubblico.  
Al centro della sala da ballo, non curanti dei futuri sudditi, per la prima volta i due futuri re si baciarono a lungo senza preoccuparsi degli altri.

 

La prima e unica volta che aveva volato aveva provato sulla propria pelle che effettivamente a stare in aria si sentiva freddo, quindi si legò bene i capelli affinché il battito di ali non glieli facesse frustare sul viso, si allacciò le scarpe da ginnastica e si alzò la zip della felpa che l’avrebbe protetta dal freddo.  
Era strano non doversi più preoccupare della maschera, ma ne era anche felice.  
Uscì sul balcone e spiccò il volo, molto più tranquilla e rilassata della prima volta. Atterrò placidamente sul balcone della camera di Albert; la finestra era aperta, ma per non spaventarlo decise di richiamare prima la sua attenzione, visto che in camera non si vedeva e forse era in bagno. Notò anche che non c’era nulla di strano, nessuno aveva creato un’atmosfera romantica: pensò che molto probabilmente, se qualcuno si fosse azzardato a farlo, Albert lo avrebbe ucciso.  
«Ehi! Pssst!»  
Albert si affacciò dal bagno, incuriosito e perplesso. «Che ci fai qui?»  
Scrollò le spalle. «Sono venuta a dirti "ciao"».  
Sorrise ironico. «Vedo che i manicomi sulla Terra sono ancora aperti, eh?» ma non le diede il tempo di replicare: le mise una mano sul fianco e l’altra dietro la testa, baciandola con trasporto. Mia si arrese al fatto che da adesso in poi lui avrebbe fatto sempre così per vincere contro di lei, l’avrebbe baciata in quel modo, all’improvviso.  
Le baciò ripetutamente la guancia e scese a baciarle il collo. «Come mai sei venuta qui e proprio dal balcone? Anche se per tradizione qui a palazzo è sempre la donna ad andare dal reale la prima notte dopo la _Resa delle Maschere_ , stavo per venire io da te: mi sembrava una cosa carina da fare» il problema fu che quel _cosa carina_ glielo disse con un tono di voce basso e un po’ roco, all’orecchio, quindi di tenero e carino non le trasmise proprio nulla, solo pensieri abbastanza sconci.  
Provò a darsi un tono schiarendosi la voce. «Ho preferito venire da te dal balcone perché ho pensato che lungo il corridoio avrei trovato gente curiosa…»  
«Gente curiosa?» rise lui.  
«Sì, secondo me dietro la tua porta avrei trovato un sacco di persone» replicò sicura: si erano fidanzati ufficialmente e lui era il primogenito, era abbastanza certa che quella notte ci sarebbe stata più folla dietro la sua porta che al mercato giù al porto la mattina dopo.  
«Andiamo, Mia!» rise separandosi dal suo abbraccio e andando alla porta; mise una mano sulla maniglia. «A chi vuoi che importi sul serio della nostra vita sessual…» aprì e restò pietrificato.  
C’erano ben sei persone lì fuori: i suoi fratelli, il suo ex vicino di casa, Christian, Ilaria e Anna.  
Davanti alla sua espressione mortalmente seria, Gigi mise subito le mani avanti. «Io sono qui perché stavo provando a fermarli, amico».  
Mia si affacciò dalla porta – da sotto il braccio di Albert – e guardò Anna rossa in viso e nascosta dietro Albert.  
«Puoi sempre aspettare il matrimonio, Mia» le mugugnò l’amica, «io lo farò» assentì.  
Andrew e Albert – in un moto di solidarietà tra fratelli – guardarono all’unisono Alfred, impietositi.  
«Comunque» fece Andrew con aria cospiratoria, posando una mano sulla spalla di Albert, «hai bisogno di qualcosa, fratello? I preservativi ce li hai?»  
«Sì» gli assentì fin troppo seriamente incrociando le braccia al petto, «ho bisogno di qualcosa: che voi sei vi leviate subito dalle palle. ADESSO».  
Andrew inspirò a fondo fingendosi offeso. «Capisco» afferrò Christian per un braccio, «Christian, mio Arlequin, andiamo via: qui non siamo desiderati» ma l’altro si schiaffò una mano sulla faccia.  
«E mi sarei meravigliato del contrario» mormorò mentre veniva portato via.  
Alfred si fece coraggio e puntò un dito contro il fratello maggiore. «Stai attento a non farle male!» prese per mano Anna e andarono via – anche se la ragazza ogni tanto si voltò a guardare l’amica, corrucciata.  
Gigi inspirò a fondo e si congedò con un inchino elegante e imbarazzato. «Buona nottata, signori, spero possa essere per voi assai lieta» e trascinò via Ilaria per mano, che nonostante tutto ebbe il tempo di sillabare alla sorella "Ricordati quello che ti ho insegnato!"  
Albert sbatté forte la porta – così tanto che Mia temette che un paio di calcinacci piovessero su di loro – e fermò a chiave a doppia mandata.  
«Questo palazzo è un rifugio per pazzi!» esclamò esasperato.  
Lei evitò accuratamente di dirgli "Te l’avevo detto", lo prese per mano e gli rivolse un sorriso carico di malizia. «Se vuoi, però, possiamo andare in un posto dove saremo sicuramente da soli».  
Ricambiò il suo sorriso allo stesso modo. «Cos’hai in mente, mia Colombine?»  
«Ti va di fare un piccolo volo fino ai giardini, mio Arlequin?» e indietreggiando lo spinse ad uscire fuori sul balcone.  
Le sorrise scuotendo la testa. «Dammi il tempo di indossare un paio di scarpe comode e ti seguirò ovunque» le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia e lei aspettò pazientemente che si allacciasse le scarpe.  
«Dove andiamo?» le chiese mentre entrambi scavalcavano il balcone e incastravano i piedi fra le colonnine della ringhiera.  
Mia tese le braccia, pronta a buttarsi all’indietro. «Tu seguimi».  
Si guardarono negli occhi e si lasciarono andare nel vuoto insieme, materializzarono le ali e presero quota.  
Volando, per un attimo non lo vide più e si preoccupò a morte, salvo poi vederselo volare esattamente sotto di lei a pancia in su.  
«Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!» lo rimproverò.  
«Ne hai ancora di cose da imparare sul volo, vero?» la prese in giro.  
«Idiota…» brontolò; lui le sorrise e si avvicinò di più a lei, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca, sospesi nel cielo blu e stellato fra un battito d’ali e l’altro e l’aria fredda sulla pelle. Lasciò la presa sul suo viso permettendogli di allontanarsi volando via, non prima di regalarle uno sguardo pieno di aspettative. Lo adorava.  
Atterrò all’inizio di un sentiero ben conosciuto del labirinto di giardini, non l’aspettò: iniziò a correre per fargli un dispetto; lui posò i piedi a terra e divertito iniziò l’inseguimento.  
Mia oltrepassò il giardino bianco e ridendo si soffermò davanti al giardino dal prato fiorito buono per fare un pic-nic: proprio lì davanti c’era una ranocchia che, vedendola, gracidò.  
«Sei quella dell’altra volta?» le chiese sorridendo, la rana la fissò per un attimo, poi le voltò le spalle e cominciò a saltellare. «Ehi, aspetta!»  
La bestiola arrivò fino all’ingresso del giardino successivo, gracidò e poi saltò dentro ad un cespuglio, scomparendo. Mia accarezzò con un dito i petali dei fiori rossi dei rampicanti intrecciati al cancelletto.  
Albert la raggiunse e l’abbracciò da dietro. «Presa» le disse all’orecchio, stringendola forte e tempestandole la guancia e il collo di baci.  
«L’hai visto davanti a quale giardino siamo?»  
Sentì la presa di lui allentarsi, lo sentì pure deglutire. «Non pensavo volessi portarmi proprio qui, non sapevo nemmeno che si fosse mai realmente aperto» mormorò, stupito e un po’ scosso.  
Mia si accigliò. «Alfred mi ha detto che ogni tanto tua madre viene ad aprirlo».  
«Non si può più aprire» le indicò la serratura, «la toppa è solo all’interno, una volta si poteva aprirlo infilando una mano fra le barre e i rampicanti e rigirandola, ma ora i rami sono troppo fitti».  
«Ma…» era un po’ sconvolta anche lei, adesso, «anche Christian l’ha visto aperto due anni fa, credevo che non fosse un caso così raro! Quando sono venuta a trovarti per Elia era aperto, ricordi?»  
«Sinceramente non ci ho fatto caso…» fissò il cancello da più vicino.  
«E adesso noi lo stiamo vedendo, quindi…»  
«Quindi…» continuò lui, incerto.  
«Quindi c’è qualcosa di molto strano, ma…» sospirò Mia sorridendo, «io penso che entrerò lo stesso, tanto c’è una chiave dentro al gazebo, no?»  
«Mia!» l’ammonì preoccupato, ma lei entrò camminando all’indietro e muovendo l’indice facendogli cenno di raggiungerla. «Ma ne sei sicura?» le domandò seriamente.  
«Sì, questo è il giardino rosso e per stasera è il _mio_ giardino: decido io chi farci entrare».  
Lui sospirò, entrò e lei chiuse subito il cancello alle sue spalle: se non avessero trovato la chiave, nessuno dei due avrebbe più potuto uscire da lì, per quella notte, avrebbero dovuto attendere l’arrivo degli inservienti mattutini e degli aiuti.  
«Questa è una situazione assolutamente folle, lo sai, vero?» fece ironico Albert; lei si tolse le scarpe per camminare sull’erba alta, colse una margherita rossa e se la mise dietro l’orecchio.  
«Lo so! Questo giardino però è fantastico: se nessuno può entrare a curarlo, come fa a mantenersi così?»  
«Non lo so» scrollò le spalle, «però per sicurezza mi sa che è meglio cercare subito l’altra chiave».  
«La cerco io!» entrò subito nel gazebo d’ebano coperto di rampicanti uguali a quelli del cancello: non si stupì più di tanto quando vide che dentro c’era un elegante letto rotondo con dei cuscini; sorrise mordendosi un labbro, alzò lo sguardo e vide la chiave appesa con un nastro rosso in alto proprio sopra la testiera del letto. «L’ho trovata!» l’avvisò, salendo sul letto e mettendosi in ginocchio a sciogliere il nodo del nastro; lui la raggiunse e si sedette al suo fianco, lo sentì accarezzarle la schiena con un dito.  
«Sicura di volere che accada proprio in questo posto?» le chiese con un sussurro.  
Si voltò verso di lui, gli prese una mano e gli chiuse la chiave nel pugno. «Tu hai la chiave, tu puoi decidere che tipo di chiave sia e che porta possa aprirti» gli disse guardandolo negli occhi. «Puoi decidere di non farmi uscire da qui».  
Non distolse gli occhi dai suoi, le accarezzò il viso e le sfiorò le labbra col pollice, lei voltò appena la testa per baciargli la mano.  
«Non ti faccio uscire da qui» le sussurrò contro il collo, «non voglio» lasciò cadere la chiave a terra in malo modo, le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò sulla bocca spingendola a sdraiarsi.  
Fu breve il passo a diventare uno stretto intreccio di gambe e braccia – braccia forti che la stringevano, gambe che si allacciavano intorno ai fianchi di lui – con le mani che seguivano solo l’istinto a cercare punti deboli da toccare in fretta sotto i vestiti – che dovevano essere tolti al più presto.  
«Non sei tesa, ma tremi» le disse all’orecchio.  
«Sì, un po’, ma penso sia normale, no?»  
«È normale, quello che non è normale è da quanto tempo vogliamo farlo» le abbassò la zip della felpa e senza neanche togliergliela le sollevò la maglia che indossava sotto per baciarle il ventre; sussultò e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
«Da quanto tempo mi vuoi?»  
«Ho dei ricordi confusi» le tolse la felpa, «ma sei vuoi posso risalire all’indietro partendo dall’ultima volta in cui ho desiderato averti» la baciò sulla bocca e lei per la prima volta gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia per sentire la sua pelle: su quella schiena forte che sentì sotto le dita avrebbe anche potuto morire.  
«Se vuoi sì».  
«Prima di questa sera, l’ultima volta è stata quando mi hai sentito suonare il pianoforte alla villa, lì però non ce l’ho fatta e ti ho baciata: ti stavi allontanando da me e io ho sentito il bisogno di marchiarti» le sollevò di più la maglia e gli fece un succhiotto sul fianco, lei sospirò inarcando la schiena. «Prima ancora c’è stata la seconda volta che abbiamo dormito insieme» le sfilò la maglia, «eri fra le mie braccia e io avrei tanto voluto dirti quanto ti fossi grato per accettarmi così come sono, e volevo anche che nessun altro potesse avere il privilegio di essere compreso così tanto da te» un altro succhiotto andò a fare compagnia a quello vicino al seno, sul cuore. «E poi tutte le volte in cui sono venuto da te volando, _tutte_ » le baciò il collo, «pure ieri sera e soprattutto la prima volta, e ti giuro che in nessuna di queste occasioni ho pensato che ti avrei preso con tenerezza: ero troppo ossessionato dall’idea che ti avrei persa, volevo tutto e subito» le ricoprì il collo di piccoli morsi. «La volta in cui, invece, ti ho visto per la prima volta indossare il ciondolo che ti ho regalato e mi hai detto che l’indossavi sempre credo di essere addirittura _morto_ » Mia gli tolse la maglia e, sentendo la pelle di lui contro la sua, morì anche lei. «E prima ancora c’è stata la volta in cui Robert ti ha aggredita, quando non ti sei sottratta al mio abbraccio e il mio istinto ad allontanare da te ogni pensiero che lui ti avesse sporcata mi ha dato la sconvolgente e scandalosa idea di adorarti a modo mio per farti sentire quanto in realtà tu fossi pulita» una mano sul seno e un sospiro strozzato. «E se vado ancora più lontano… credo di averti desiderato da sempre» i pantaloni scivolarono alle caviglie e i sospiri cominciarono a farsi gemiti. «È da tanto che non mi dici più di associare una parola al numero due, perché?» le mormorò contro le labbra.  
«Da quando mi hai detto che lo associavi alla parola "occhi" guardando i miei, ho sempre avuto paura di illudermi vedendoci cose che non intendevi».  
«Intendevo proprio i tuoi occhi, quella volta».  
«Adesso lo so».  
Le accarezzò il viso. «Chiedimelo adesso».  
«Due».  
Le rispose senza esitare. «Noi» la baciò subito sulla bocca per non farle aggiungere nient’altro.  
Credette di capire perché si chiamasse anche _perdita dell’innocenza_ , perché era con pura ingenuità e curiosità che mani, bocca e lingua in quel momento andavano alla ricerca di un gemito più bello da ascoltare, solo che dopo non si poteva più tornare indietro, si rimaneva invischiati e si voleva di più – _ti prego, amore, dammi ancora un altro po’ di te o giuro che morirò_ – e si pretendeva di più perfino da se stessi, perché ci si doveva spingere ancora oltre per scoprire quante altre cose belle ci fossero, quanto altro piacere si potesse provare. Quello era perdere l’innocenza diventando audaci, maliziosi e pieni di desiderio, era come veder cadere un petalo da una rosa rossa perfetta. Non riusciva a vergognarsi di ogni minima azione con cui cercava allo stesso tempo di mettere una parte di sé dentro di lui e scoprire quanto potesse sentirsi donna ad ogni sua reazione; lui le permetteva di adorarlo, le faceva capire quanto dipendesse da lei, dal suo tocco e dalla sua bocca e dal suo essere la sua compagna, _la sua donna_ : gli baciava il petto con i capelli lunghi che gli solleticavano la pelle e lui non smetteva di dirle con i suoi sospiri quanto le piacesse lei e ogni cosa che gli faceva. E lei faceva lo stesso con lui, gli faceva scoprire se stesso attraverso il suo corpo, gli permetteva di farle di tutto perché non c’era più nulla da nascondersi, non c’era niente che non volesse dirgli per paura di come avrebbe reagito, permetteva a se stessa di lasciarsi andare e gemere forte per dirgli quanto, quanto gli piacesse lui e ogni minima cosa che le faceva e le potesse dare.  
Inarcò la schiena, strinse i denti per il dolore e lasciò le lacrime scorrerle sul viso quando lo sentì entrare dentro di lei: non sarebbe mai più stata una ragazzina, prima ancora di piangere per il dolore stava piangendo per un misto di tenerezza e commozione verso la se stessa che stava andando via e verso quel sentimento forte che sentiva nel cuore che l’aveva spinta a fare quel passo senza alcuna esitazione.  
«Mia?»  
«Ti prego, continua» lo baciò sulla bocca e strinse in una mano i ciondoli che pendevano dal collo di lui e le sfioravano la pelle ad ogni spinta: quello che la legava a lui era tutto lì, il pegno d’amore che gli aveva dato e il marchio dell’Ultimo Arlequin. Era suo – strinse di più i ciondoli – e lui la stava facendo sua.  
Non più due, uno.  
Perse la ragione, la persero entrambi, si annullarono in un unico movimento e in un’unica sensazione e quando raggiunsero l’apice tornare alla realtà fu come cadere improvvisamente da un posto molto, molto alto.  
Restarono abbracciati stretti come se l’uno fosse l’ancora dell’altra in quel mare tranquillo di emozioni forti che si stavano affievolendo stordendoli.  
«Stai bene?» le mormorò all’orecchio, le sembrò pure abbastanza preoccupato.  
«Sì» sorrise ad occhi chiusi. «Quando usciremo di qui non potremo più tornarci, sai?»  
«Quello che hai dato a me, non potrai riaverlo indietro, sai anche questo?» le domandò con un sorriso dolce.  
«Sì».  
«Allora nessuno dei due si sentirà pentito, se non rivedrà mai più questo giardino bizzarro che si apre misteriosamente quando vuole» la baciò sulla guancia e sulla bocca.  
«La nostra intera storia è bizzarra» precisò lei.  
«Ma non c’era da aspettarsi di meno da noi!» la zittì a modo suo – con un bacio – e si cullarono nel loro abbraccio lasciando che la notte li coprisse.  
" _Fa bene la notte a coprirci, perché questo nostro amore gli altri potrebbero non capirlo, nessuno può capire l’amore degli altri_ ".  
Nessuno avrebbe mai compreso bene il modo in cui si amavano, era solo loro.  
Erano solo loro due.

 

Si svegliò in un letto semisconosciuto e col profumo di un corpo che conosceva benissimo. Si rigirò fra le lenzuola, ma non lo trovò al suo fianco, sebbene il suo lato di letto fosse ancora tiepido; la finestra sul balcone era aperta, le tende erano appena scostate per non svegliarla con la troppa luce: probabilmente Albert era lì fuori. Indossò la maglietta che la notte prima aveva abbandonato a terra e andò da lui.  
Lo trovò seduto sulla balaustra della ringhiera di marmo, un ginocchio piegato verso sé e una gamba a penzoloni; aveva una busta bianca in mano, c’era stampato lo stemma della casa reale sopra.  
Avevano già passato un giorno e due notti insieme, eppure ancora non smetteva di meravigliarsi che proprio lui fosse il suo Arlequin e di quanto fosse bello.  
«Buongiorno» lo salutò scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia; la ricambiò circondandole il collo con un braccio e mormorandole un saluto contro la tempia prima di depositarle un bacio proprio lì. «Ci sono novità?» fece cenno alla busta; lui gliela passò.  
«Siamo ufficialmente invitati al matrimonio di Andrew e Christian: mio fratello si è premurato di passarci l’invito sotto la soglia della porta come se fossimo ancora ragazzini».  
«È proprio da lui» rise scuotendo la testa e fissando l’invito.  
«Però dopo» le strinse di più il braccio intorno al collo con finta aria distratta, «si è anche premurato di mandarmi un messaggio allo smartphone, l’ho letto quando l’ho acceso».  
«Che ti ha detto?»  
«Cito testualmente: "Ah, nel biglietto d’invito mi sono scordato di dirti che tu e Mia siete i testimoni. Buona giornata, scegliete il regalo entro domani" e domani sarebbe il giorno delle nozze».  
Mia rise di più contro il suo petto. «Mi chiedo come si comporterà quando sarà re».  
«Bah, peggio di adesso, presumo» le accarezzò una guancia e si fece improvvisamente un po’ malinconico.  
«Che c’è?» gli baciò la mano.  
«Il fatto di giurarsi amore e fedeltà mi ha fatto venire in mente che non ti ho chiesto ancora una cosa».  
«Cosa?»  
«Voglio che tu mi faccia un giuramento» le prese il viso con entrambe le mani, sembrava davvero triste.  
«Qualsiasi cosa» mormorò stranita.  
«Giurami che avrai sempre cura di te, che farai di tutto per mantenerti sana e forte, che ti amerai abbastanza da non farti mai male e, soprattutto» aggiunse con un sorriso ironico e nervoso, «giurami che non toccherai mai animali che non hai mai visto prima».  
Gli baciò entrambe le mani. «Tu mi giuri la stessa cosa e in più che non andrai mai più a fare immersioni in posti frequentati da qualsiasi tipo di squalo?»  
Le sorrise stringendo le labbra. «Te lo giuro».  
«Allora te lo giuro anch’io» gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
Le tende della finestra si muovevano appena al venticello fresco del mattino, il sole splendeva nel cielo terso di agosto e nell’aria si sentiva il profumo della prima colazione. Al di là del balcone, il loro mare luccicava sotto i raggi del sole e la loro isola si svegliava pronta a vivere un nuovo giorno.  
A Water Diamond, gemma fra le gemme in un mare pieno di pietre preziose, in quel momento per loro non c’era tesoro più prezioso dell’attimo che stavano vivendo, e forse proprio per questo, mano nella mano e proprio attraverso quel tesoro, avrebbero protetto a loro modo quella terra per sempre.  
Per Water Diamond, per la loro terra, per il loro futuro, insieme per sempre.

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Le pucciose note le troverete alla fine dell’epilogo <3**


	12. Epilogo

  
  
  


_Otto anni dopo._

 

Il bambino correva veloce per i corridoi del castello scansando fulmineo i servi e i cortigiani che incontrava sulla sua strada.  
«Adrian!»  
Era tutto il giorno che correva e provava a nascondersi, i capelli neri e corti gli si erano appiccicati sulla fronte per il troppo sudore.  
«ADRIAN!»  
Gli occhi blu come l’ _inchiostro del mare_ saettavano in ogni direzione per vedere se ci fosse un posto dove nascondersi, ma ormai stava per essere raggiunto.  
«FERMATI!»  
Sentendo tutto quel baccano, il vecchio re uscì dal suo studio e guardò cosa stesse succedendo.  
«Ciao, nonno» lo salutò velocemente prima di materializzare le ali per aumentare la velocità della fuga volando.  
«Uh!» sorrise il vecchio. «Tortorella! Vieni a vedere il nostro nipotino che vola per il palazzo con le sue alucce bianche!»  
Mia, sollevando le gonne con una mano mentre con l’altra brandiva una mascherina bianca, correva a perdifiato alle calcagna del bambino; si fermò brevemente davanti al vecchio re, salutando lui e sua moglie – che si era appena affacciata dalla porta – con un breve inchino.  
«Buon giorno, Padre, Madre» chinò la testa ad ogni nome, «scusatemi, ma vado di fretta» riprese a correre.  
«Usa le minacce, mia cara!» le suggerì Sybil.  
«Ne terrò conto, Madre!» gridò di rimando mentre la vecchia balia sovrappeso la raggiungeva a fatica.  
Giunta alla fine del corridoio, sentì una porta chiudersi poco lontana da lei: era quella del mega salone buono con i mobili antichi dal valore inestimabile. Aprì la porta e, come sospettato, vide suo figlio con le ali materializzate appollaiato sul lampadaio con espressione seria e corrucciata.  
«Tale padre, tale figlio, eh?» mormorò assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Principessa, principessa!» gemette la balia raggiungendola. «L’avete trovato?»  
«Sì, è lassù» le indicò il lampadaio.  
La balia si portò le mani sulle guancie paffute e rosse come mele. «IL LAMPADAIO DI RE FERDINAND IV! HA VOLATO! Io… io… mi sento mancare» si portò una mano alla fronte e cadde a terra proprio mentre delle guardie reali stavano venendo a controllare se fosse tutto a posto.  
«Portatela via» gesticolò Mia, seccata.  
Una volta rimasti da soli, i due si fronteggiarono con sguardo deciso.  
Mia con le mani sui fianchi, il figlio con lo sguardo serio e il labbro appena sporgente.  
«Adrian» lo chiamò con tono neutro.  
«Mamma» replicò lui sullo stesso tono.  
«Scendi subito di lì».  
«No, mi farai indossare la maschera, non voglio».  
«Hai compiuto sei anni due giorni fa, ormai, _devi_ indossare la maschera».  
«Affatto».  
«Sii ragionevole».  
«Ho sei anni, sono un bambino, non posso essere ragionevole: non sono ancora abbastanza maturo».  
«Tu passi troppo tempo con zio Andrew, ti fa male».  
«Tanto non scendo! I gemelli compiranno sei anni fra otto mesi, posso aspettare loro così indosseremo la maschera tutti insieme, no?»  
«Assolutamente no» fece un cenno secco con una mano, «quelle piccole pesti bionde di Abel e Adam hanno _totalmente_ ereditato il carattere di zio Andrew: fareste fronte unito per non indossare le maschere e io zia Anna finiremmo _morte_ ».  
«Allora aspetterò Annabelle!»  
«Tua sorella compirà sei anni fra altri due anni, non se ne parla! E non mettere in mezzo neanche le tue cugine Wilhelmina e Juliet! Lascia fuori tutto il parentado!»  
Attimo di silenzio.  
«Non scendo».  
Mia inspirò a fondo e fissò suo figlio negli occhi, furente. «Adrian Matthew Della Valle, Delfino di Water Diamond, scendi subito da quel lampadaio, che prima di vedere te e tuo padre ha vissuto serenamente per tre secoli, o non ti darò più lezioni di calcio!»  
Il bambino sporse di più il labbro inferiore, ponderò bene la minaccia ed infine si decise a scendere dal vecchio lampadaio di cristallo volando fino a terra.  
Mia sospirò stancamente, si sedette sul pavimento, posò la maschera bianca lontano da lei e fece cenno a suo figlio di avvicinarsi a lei. «Vieni qui, parliamo da adulti civili, vuoi?» lui le annuì, smaterializzò le ali e andò a sedersi accanto a lei allacciandole le braccia al collo; sorrise intenerita con gli occhi lucidi: Adrian era così, un po’ ribelle ma tanto affettuoso.  
«Lo sai che fino ad otto anni fa ho vissuto sulla Terra con i nonni. Non ho portato maschere fino ai miei diciotto anni e quando zio Christian mi ha detto che avrei dovuto indossarla ho reagito pure molto male».  
«E perché alla fine l’hai indossata?»  
«Perché sono una persona molto ragionevole e matura» gli punzecchiò il pancino con un dito, «e ho capito che le tradizioni qui erano queste e andavano rispettate. Però il punto non è questo, quello che voglio dirti è che quando anch’io ho fatto mia questa tradizione, ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello se fossi nata qui e avessi portato la maschera fin da bambina».  
«Perché?»  
«Perché crescendo ti capiteranno cose sia belle che brutte e in entrambi i casi tu ne coglierai i frutti e ne porterai i segni. Crescendo avrai segreti inconfessabili e paure di cui ti vergognerai tanto, avrai ricordi speciali che non vorrai condividere e sentimenti che custodirai gelosamente. Avrai tutto chiuso qui» gli indicò il cuore, «ma questa è una parte fragile di te, ha bisogno di mura solide e coperture: non a tutti possiamo dare il nostro cuore in mano, è una questione molto seria questa» gli disse in tono solenne e cospiratorio. «Questa maschera, però» la prese in mano, «ti aiuterà a coprirti, ti offrirà un riparo da sguardi indagatori che preferiresti evitare e ti permetterà di crescere le tue emozioni in pace fino a quando non saranno mature e, proprio grazie a questo, grazie al modo in cui ti sei protetto, non solo un giorno sarai particolarmente pronto a donarti ad una sola persona, ma capirai anche quanto sono belli i tuoi sentimenti, amerai perfino le tue paure, perché ti hanno reso ciò che sei, hanno dato forma al percorso misterioso che ti ha portato di fronte alla persona che ami, di fronte a lei e nessun’altra. Arriverà la persona giusta e tu non avrai alcuna remora ad abbassare la tua maschera al suo cospetto, e improvvisamente qualsiasi tuo difetto acquisterà importanza» lo invitò a prendere la maschera in mano.  
«Ma sei sicura che un giorno mi capiterà tutto questo?»  
«Certamente! Anche tu sei un Arlequin, c’è una Colombine che ti aspetta lì fuori da qualche parte! Quindi adesso da bravo, indossa la maschera e comincia adesso il percorso che ti porterà ad incontrarla».  
Adrian tentennò, infine prese la maschera e provò ad allacciarsela da solo dietro la testa; Mia sorrise.  
«Aspetta, ti aiuta la mamma!» gli fece cenno di darle le spalle per stringergli bene il nodo. «Ecco fatto!» gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. «Vai fuori a giocare, adesso» il bambino ricambiò il bacio e scappò via verso la Balconata Grande.  
Mia sospirò e restò seduta a terra ancora un po’, guardando il breve scorcio di Water Diamond che si vedeva dalla portafinestra aperta: lì, da qualche parte, c’era la Colombine di suo figlio e lui in quel momento aveva appena iniziato a correre verso di lei senza esserne ancora pienamente consapevole.  
Socchiuse gli occhi facendo scorrere nella sua mente le immagini dell’isola che amava tanto e su cui i suoi figli sarebbero cresciuti. Sentì suonare un pianoforte, sorrise. _Albert_.  
Le generazioni passavano, ma certe cose non sarebbero cambiate mai. 

 

"The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was **LOVE** "  
 ** _Make this go on forever_ \- Snow Patrol** (click)

 

 

Planet Earth Forever di Jo Blankenburg, la sonata di Albert.

  
  


  
**E siamo alle note e ai saluti finali**  
Note del capitolo 10:  
\- Come ho detto su Facebook, potrei farci un pensiero alle rivisitazioni in chiave moderne e omo delle fiabe… Poi io mi sono messa a delirare su Bianconeve, mi sono proprio vista ‘ste Sette Nane che, a dispetto del loro essere discriminate e ritenute brutte, si sono messe in combutta per dimostrare il contrario, aprendo un salone di bellezza, e poi lui, Bianconeve, con i suoi jeans stretti e la sciarpa rossa… So che alcuni di voi stanno pensando al mio Tony di "Una tazza per due". Fate bene. Non è colpa mia se sono cresciuta con gente che vuol fare Cenerentolo con un infradito di cristallo dal tacco dodici, oh!  
\- Il pesce napoleone, è un pesce enorme (click) particolarmente amato dai sub perché si lascia avvicinare molto facilmente. È coccoloso, a modo suo.  
\- Sul Glaucus Atlanticus, invece, la storia è molto buffa.  
Come al solito, stavo giocando con Happy Aquarium su Facebook quando ho visto che nel gioco avevano messo in vendita un nudibranchia chiamato "slug dragon" totalmente blu e azzurro. Curiosa come una scimmia, ho cominciato a fare delle ricerche e sono rimasta con gli occhi a cuore <3 Guardate la meraviglia di questa lumaca: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Ecco, guardatela in foto e non cercate video su YouTube perché dal vivo, essendo moscia, fa abbastanza senso.  
Comunque, come potrete intuire, io mi sono innamorata ~~dei colori~~ di questo nudibranchia e l’ho fatto vedere a mezzo popolo, al che, serintage, su MSN, mi ha giustamente detto che somigliava ad un Pokemon e che avrei potuto usarlo per Anna e Alfred, del tipo che lo vedevano sulla spiaggia e poi lui le regalava un ciondolo uguale.  
Ora, infilare l’idea sulla spiaggia mi è stato difficile visto lo sviluppo della trama, però l’idea del ciondolo l’ho utilizzata, ecco <3 Per giunta poi ho fatto delle ricerche e ho scoperto quella cosa sulle meduse, quindi ci stava <3 Ringraziate lei e Happy Acquarium <3  
\- Il giardino rosso che si apre quando vuole resta un mistero. È magia? Perché no, forse. La cosa strana è che si è aperto per Christian e per Mia, compagni dei principi, e al tempo si è aperto anche per Anna… (so che volevate saperlo).  
\- Nel primissimo capitolo, il re diceva di voler vedere un nipotino con le alucce bianche, eccolo accontentato <3  
 **Sulla progenie:**  
Figli di Albert e Mia: Adrian Matthew Della Valle (sì, ha il secondo nome dello zio <3), con le ali di una colomba bianca, e Annabelle Della Valle con ali di una civetta. Sì, la tradizione delle A si mantiene. Annabelle ha i capelli castani e gli occhi castani-azzurri.  
Figli di Alfred ed Anna: i gemelli Abel e Adam Della Valle, biondi con gli occhi azzurri e con le ali da gabbiano. Abel porta i capelli un po’ più lunghi di quelli del gemello.  
Anna ha insistito per dar loro dei nomi biblici, ma zia Mia li ha salvati dal nome Abramo. Sono entrambi battezzati, ma non sono praticanti.  
Figlie di Luigi ed Ilaria: Wilhelmina (detta Willie) e Juliet, e sui nomi c’è poco da dire. Sono cresciute su Water Diamond perché i loro genitori hanno deciso di vivere lì.  
Luigi è il precettore dei principini; il nuovo servitore personale dei principi, con ali di un piccione viaggiatore, è il timido e impacciato Russell, che ha continuamente il terrore che i quattro si caccino in dei guai troppo grossi.  
 **Ringraziamenti poco seri:**  
Ringrazio tutti quanti specie la mia mamma che mi ha fatto così funky (cit.), ringrazio Happy Acquarium e Wikipedia di esistere e Claudiano, il mio lettore mp3 nuovo, per aver fatto finta di avermi abbandonato per poi risorgere inaspettatamente. Ringrazio anche il tecnico che ha riparato il guasto alla mia linea ADSL: senza di lui non avrei potuto postare altri capitoli.  
Ringrazio Albert di essere così bono.  
Ringrazio un certo Emiliano, visto solo in foto, di esistere.  
 **Ringraziamenti seri:**  
Ringrazio le ragazze che hanno seguito gli ultimi sviluppi della storia su Facebook, le ringrazio per l’infinito affetto che hanno dimostrato per questa storia <3  
Ringrazio Izumi, a cui questa storia è non troppo ironicamente dedicata, perché mi ha supportato e sopportato su MSN quando Albert diventava troppo emo.  
Ringrazio tutti quelli che hanno commentato questa storia, perché le vostre parole mi hanno spesso emozionata.  
Ringrazio gli uomini che ho amato, quelli che mi hanno amata e quelli che non mi hanno amata, perché tutto l’infinito romanticismo che c’è in questa storia lo devo a loro.  
Ringrazio la mia terra, la Sicilia, perché non potete minimamente immaginare quanto qui dentro ci sia il mio amore per il mare, o forse sì.  
Infine, volevo dire che vorrei la pace nel mondo e più diritti per i gay. Grazie.  
In definitiva, qui dentro ho finito per metterci più cose di quanto avevo preventivato, ho finito per piangere e in alcuni casi ho riaperto delle ferite, ma non mi dispiace: scrivere alle volte serve anche per questo, per rivalutarsi.  
Per stasera sono stanchina, ma ho in mente di fare un fanmix con le canzoni che ho usato: se v’interessa, ogni tanto passate di qui a vedere se l’ho fatto, lo linkerò qui.  
Avevo in mente di dirvi tante cose, ma le ho scordate tutte, fa niente, dai…  
Spero che un giorno possiate Innamorarvi.  
Vostra Gra. 


End file.
